


Gerard Way, Student Teacher.

by GDB123



Category: FrnkIero and the Cellabration, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 171,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDB123/pseuds/GDB123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero is a senior in high school, and in his Advanced English class they get a student teacher. No one ever likes the student teachers, Frank included, but he always makes it a point to be nice to them.<br/>Frank is surprised when the student teacher walks in, he looks like someone he'd see walking down the hall, and he acts like a normal person- unlike all the others, who tried too hard to befriend the students, or to 'fit in'.<br/>Frank tries to make it easier on Gerard as he is clearly nervous about working in the high school, and they end up being good friends, but just how good of friends will they become?<br/>This description is awful, as is the title, but I suck with those, so I promise the book will be better! Haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Back

It was Frank's senior year in high school, and he couldn't be happier.

It's not that Frank didn't have a positive high school experience, because honestly he had a great one.

He had friends, he passed all his classes, no one really bullied him, and he had even had a girlfriend at one point.

The only reason the relationship didn't work out was because they did it only because they felt they had to.

They had known each other since they were kids, it was always 'Frank and Jamia', so they thought it was only necessary for them to become a couple.

But after a short time it was obvious they weren't working out, and luckily it ended cleanly, and they were still best of friends.

Frank wanted out of high school so he could finally start living, he ached to move out of his parents house, he ached to join a band and make music.

His mother was not supportive of his dreams though, she told him he'd never make it as a musician, and that he needed to focus on something more realistic.

But Frank was determined to prove her wrong, and he would go to great lengths to do it.

But anyways, it was his first day of his last year in high school, and he was finally in his last class for the day.

He grinned as he entered the classroom, seeing most of his friends already seated in their chairs, because maybe, maybe Frank was late.

Jamia spotted him and smiled excitedly at him, gesturing for him to sit next to her, which he eagerly did.

"Got any food?" He questioned quietly as he sat down next to her, trying to be as discrete as possible so no one noticed.

"When do I not have food?" She giggled, pulling a bag of cookies out of her bag and handing them to Frank.

"That's my best friend." He smiled and tossed an arm around her, hugging her quickly before shoving one of the cookies into his mouth.

"Hey, Frankie." A hushed voice from behind him spoke, catching his attention. "Can I have a cookie?"

"Fuck off, Lindsey." Frank laughed, clutching the bag to his chest like he was offended by her question.

"You owe me!" She hissed, reaching her hand out for a cookie.

Frank huffed and handed over a cookie, making sure no one else saw the food.

Food in high school was like drugs in prison, if someone saw you had some, they would do whatever it took to get some.

"Now I don't." Frank smiled, hiding the rest of the snack in his backpack.

Lindsey had picked him up one night when he missed the last bus, and she drove him all the way home, so he really did owe her, and at least she wasn't asking for gas money.

The teacher didn't notice Frank arriving late, luckily for him, and he hadn't missed roll either.

"Jamia Nestor?" The teacher called out, squinting into the crowd of faces in front of him.

"Present." Jamia smiled, raising her hand to catch his attention.

"Lindsey Ballato?"

"Aye aye Captain!" She saluted him, causing him to laugh quietly. "Isn't this suppose to be alphabetical?"

"That would make things a lot easier." He sighed, checking her name off. "Ryan Ross?"

Ryan's response was a tortured groan from the back of the class, his head against the desk in a dramatic gesture.

"Taking that as a 'here'" The teacher sighed, marking his paper.

"Frank- Ero?"

"Here." I sighed, this was the 6th time today the teacher said his name wrong.

"Did I pronounce that correctly?"

"No, but it's okay."

"Yo, Ero." Lindsey giggled, kicking the back of his chair. "I'm gonna call you that from now on."

"Lovely." He groaned, resting his head on his backpack.

-

"Alright class-" The teacher spoke loudly once attendance was taken care of. "My name is Mr. Philips, and I will be teaching you advanced English this year."

"Wait." Frank interrupted, gazing around at the other students, who he knew well. "How the fuck did we all end up in advanced English?"

Almost everyone laughed, because it was a valid question, most of the students were adequate at best, but no where near advanced.

Jamia glared at him though, because she was proud to be in this class, and he was bursting her bubble.

"Except Jamia, of course. She belongs in like, extra advanced English."

"Nice save, Frankie." Ryan spoke from the back, his head still down.

"Language." Mr. Philips scolded, causing Frank to cower away from his stare dramatically.

He was only messing around though, and the other students just laughed harder at his reaction.

"Attention!" The teacher snapped, slapping his ruler against the white board, silencing the whole room. "Now, I am your main teacher, but tomorrow a student teacher will arrive, and you will treat him with respect, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir!" Lindsey saluted again, causing the class to have to refrain from laughing, again.

The teacher ignored her and continued on, trying to sound as stern as possible.

"He will be teaching the majority of your lessons, so I expect your full attention to be on him, he is here to learn just like you are, so treat him nicely."

No one was thrilled about the student teacher, all the past ones were awful, they were all awkward young adults trying too hard to become friends with the students.

No one expected this one to be different, but boy were they wrong.

"Your first assignment is to write a one page essay about yourself, it can be anything you want it to be, my only requirement is it's about you. What you like, what you don't like, what you're dreams are. I want it on my desk before the bell rings."

-

Frank wrote about his dream of becoming a musician, his dream about living in a tour bus, touring the world.

It was hard for him to focus though, because Lindsey kept distracting him, asking him all these questions about what he thought the new teacher was going to be like.

Frank was amazed Lindsey had faith that this guy would be different, but Frank knew he would be like all the others.

He would still be nice to him, of course. Frank was always nice to the student teachers, because some of the students were assholes, and he wanted to be the person who showed them not everyone in the world sucked.

"I hope he's hot." She sighed dreamily, twirling her pencil in her hair.

"Fucking write about it, Linds. Just, stop distracting me I want to get this done."

"Fine." She pouted, and began writing on her paper, unfortunately speaking her words out loud as well. "My name is Lindsey, and I hope that the new teacher is attractive, because I'm getting sick of staring at the back of Frank's head. Also, I wish Frank would get his hair into a faux cut again, that was much more interesting to look at."

Frank rolled his eyes, because he had done that freshmen year, the only reason being to rebel, he wasn't 15 anymore.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss it though, but he felt it was childish, and he wanted people to take him seriously.

Maybe he would get it again when he was in a band, and he could dye it funky colors or something.

Eventually the bell rang, and Frank cursed under his breath because he wasn't done. He had barely made it to the touring part of his essay, and now he was out of time.

Frank would get Lindsey back, that was for sure.

But for right now he was on a mission to get home, take off his pants, and take a nap until his mother cooked dinner.

School was back in session.


	2. Mr. Way

Lindsey bugged Frank the entire next day leading up to that class, so much so that he began hoping the student teacher was some boring unattractive creep.

Lindsey was just way too excited about this, and she had no reason to be.

They had new student teachers every year, and they always turned out awful, why did she think this year would be any different?

"Come on." Lindsey whined, tugging on Frank's black misfits sweater in an attempt to usher him to class sooner.

Frank groaned in response, dumping his unwanted text books and slamming his locker shut.

Today had been worse than yesterday, and honestly most of that was Lindsey fault.

Frank had missed most of the lesson in chemistry because Lindsey wouldn't shut up about the new teacher, and then he got detention in math because the teacher just happened to look at him as he snapped at Lindsey.

She didn't get detention, of course she didn't.

Plus he had spilled his coffee on the way to school that morning so not only did he have a headache from Lindsey, but he was also exhausted.

"I'm comin'" Frank grumbled, purposely dragging his feet against the tile floor as Lindsey tried to drag him to class.

The only thing that gave him even the slightest amount of motivation was the fact that Jamia would be there, and that she probably had some form of food on her.

Lindsey practically squealed as she pulled open the heavy door, abandoning Frank in the hallway as she rushed through it.

Frank followed behind a few seconds later, frowning once he only saw Mr. Philips.

Where the hell was the new guy?

If he wasn't even here, and Frank had to go through all Lindsey's excitement for nothing, he was going to be pissed.

Lindsey let out a huff of disappointment, and stalked over to her desk, her arms crossed over her chest in a pouty manner.

Frank on the other hand simply yawned, and slowly made his way to his seat next to Jamia, near the middle of the class room.

"Bad day?" She whispered, patting Frank's arm softly as he rested his head against the desk.

"I spilled my fucking coffee this morning, and then Lindsey got me detention in math."

"I have Cheetos's and Mt. Dew?" She offered, smiling once she saw how much Frank's facial expression had changed.

"You're the best." Frank groaned, taking a large gulp from the bottle of Mt. Dew, that was still somehow cold. "I love you jams."

"I know." She giggled and flipped her hair in an adorable manner, causing Frank to laugh and almost spit soda everywhere.

"Attention, please." Mr. Philips spoke, silencing the class and getting their attention. "I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Way."

He gestured to one of the seats in the front of the class, and a young man stood up, someone Frank hadn't noticed at all.

He looked extremely young to be a student teacher, but then again he did have a baby face.

A cute baby face.

He wore a white shirt, with a black vest on top, and a red tie in between. He had black hair that framed his face nicely, and he wore black dress pants.

He looked oddly professional considering how everyone else here dressed, but the student teachers tended to do that, trying to make a good impression on the others.

Frank had dropped a Cheeto mid bite when the man stood up, because he didn't look like a boring, annoying, nerd. He looked quite interesting, and he seemed like someone Frank would get along with.

Lindsey gasped, and Frank groaned instantly, because now she was never going to shut up.

This teacher was attractive, and Frank had no doubt that Lindsey had already formed a crush on him.

"Um, Sir." A boy name Brendon spoke, and by the tone of his voice Frank could tell he was up to something. "I think your friend is a little lost, freshmen classes are at the other end of the school."

He began laughing at his idiotic joke instantly, a few others chuckled, but it wasn't all that funny.

He meant to joke that the guy looked young, which he did, but was that really a problem?

Either way Frank couldn't bite back his response, especially after seeing how it had negatively affected the new teacher.

He had frowned and a light pink shade formed on his cheeks, it was clear he was nervous, and now embarrassed as well.

"Yo, Brendon, I think you might be a little lost as well, the middle school is down the street, you know, the grades you only passed because your mom was fucking the principle?"

His laughter died instantly, and he stared at Frank with an unamused expression.

Everyone else laughed though, drawing the attention away from Mr. Way, and putting it all on Brendon.

"That was one time!" He argued, crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair. "Fuck you guys."

Mr. Philips tried to scold our use of language, but the classroom was too loud with laughter to hear it.

Frank glanced back up at Mr. Way, to see him looking at him as well, an appreciative smile against his lips.

"How is Mr. Jones?" Lindsey laughed, turning to face Brendon. "Or should I say daddy?"

The classroom erupted with laughter again, and this time Mr. Way laughed as well even though it was obvious he was trying to keep quiet.

"He's not my dad." Brendon groaned, hiding his face behind his arms on his desk.

Eventually the laughter died down, and Mr. Way began taking roll.

He had an adorable voice, Frank had to admit, and the way he giggled and apologized whenever he messed up someones name made Frank smile.

He was going to get along with this teacher, he could just feel it.

"Frank Iero?" Mr. Way called out, glancing over the students.

"Here." Frank groaned, automatically assuming that he had mispronounced Frank's last name. "Wait, did you just say Iero?"

"Yes." Mr. Way smiled. "It's Italian, am I right?"

"Yeah.." Frank started, still in disbelief that he had pronounced it correctly. "You're like the first person to ever say it right on their first try."

"I'm Italian too." He smiled again, marking Frank's name and moving onto the other.

Jamia grabbed the bag of Cheetos from Frank, and began to eat them, staring at Frank with wide dramatic eyes.

"What?" Frank laughed, grabbing some of his own.

"That man's legit."

Frank only smiled and shook his head slightly in response, taking another drink of Mt. Dew before awaiting instructions for the class.

Mr. Way was the one to explain the instructions, and you could actually feel the nervousness radiating off of him.

Frank kinda felt bad for the guy, he keep stuttering, or misspelling things on the board. Frank wished he could have done something to boost Mr. Way's confidence in his ability to teach, but Frank couldn't think of anything, so he was forced to endure the torture of this poor guy embarrassing himself.

Luckily the instructions weren't too complex, so the students were able to follow them even with his nervous explanation.

All they had to do was read some text and then label certain things, it was simple enough.

Mr. Way seemed more comfortable as he passed out the papers, considering not everyone was watching him now, and he didn't have to talk to anyone.

Frank still talked to him though, of course.

"You don't have to be so nervous." Frank giggled. "We don't bite."

"I know." Mr. Way sighed, placing the paper on Frank's desk. "First day jitters, you know?"

"Not really." Frank laughed, extending his hand to the teacher. "I'm Frank."

"Nice to meet you, Frank." Mr. Way shook his hand. "Nice hoodie by the way, that's an awesome band."

"Really?" Frank laughed, feeling his teasing side pulling through. "I didn't realize old guys listened to good music."

A small smile formed on his face, which Frank wasn't expecting.

"I didn't realize boys still wore skinny jeans in 2015."

Jamia spit out her drink all over the desk, and Frank was taken back, but he quickly recovered and smirked at the teacher.

"Are you trying to beat me at my own game?"

"Boy, I beat that game years ago."

He smiled at Frank before walking away, and Frank was left speechless.

"Feisty." Jamia laughed, turning her attention to Frank.

Frank only smiled, because he knew he was definitely going to get along with this guy.

No one had ever played along with what Frank did, usually they would just fake a laugh and move on, but not Mr. Way.

Mr. Way seemed more like a student than a teacher too, and if Frank had met him randomly on the streets, he would think he was just another high schooler.

They spent the rest of the class period working on their assignments, during which Frank realized that he fucking hated English, and that marking text was not his forte.

"Jams, what are we suppose to do again?"

"Mark the text, Einstein." She giggled, her focus still on her own paper.

"No shit but-"

"Frank?" Mr. Way interrupted, looking at Frank from the front of the class. "Why are you talking?"

Frank didn't want to admit he was confused, because he liked to pretend he knew everything, and this would hurt that whole facade.

"Oh, uh-" Frank started, his cheeks tinting pink. "Jamia needed help."

Jamia scoffed instantly, dropping her pencil to turn and look at Frank.

"Says the person with a blank paper."

"Jamia!" He hissed. "Go with it.."

Mr. Way had made his way to their table already though, and it was very obvious that Frank was the one in need of help.

"Oh, hi.." Frank laughed awkwardly, glaring at Jamia from behind his hair.

"Hi." Mr. Way smiled, pulling up a chair. "It's okay to need help, you don't need to be embarrassed."

"I'm not-" Frank sighed, realizing arguing wouldn't help his case. "Fine, what do I do?"

"You just mark important things in the text, I'll show you an example."

He pulled out a pen from his vest, and carefully underlined a supposedly important sentence.

Frank didn't know what made the sentence important though, so he was left almost more confused than before.

"I don't understand." Frank mumbled, looking up at Mr. Way. "I don't-"

He lost his train of thought as he got a close up view of Mr. Way's face, his skin was perfectly clear, and his eyes looked like they held galaxies in them.

Frank wasn't even that big on eyes, and yet he couldn't pull his gaze from Mr. Way's, it was like they were hypnotic and holding his gaze hostage under some spell.

"Frank?" Mr. Way interrupted, breaking Frank from the trance he seemed to be in. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Frank coughed awkwardly, forcing his gaze to the desk. "I just don't understand."

Mr. Way let out a sigh, and Frank half expected some lecture about paying better attention, but nothing of the sorts came.

Instead Mr. Way just began marking the text again, his hand moving quickly and slightly sloppily as he underlined throughout the whole page.

Within seconds the entire page was finished, and Mr. Way slid the paper back in front of Frank, making it seem like he had done all the work.

Frank looked up at his teacher to question it, but before he got a chance to Mr. Way smiled and held his index finger over his lips, telling Frank to be quiet.

"Our secret." He whispered with a wink.

"Mr. Way, I need help." Lindsey announced loudly, catching both Frank and Mr. Way's attention.

Frank rolled his eyes, knowing damn well that Lindsey didn't need help, she just had the hots for the teacher and wanted an excuse to talk to him.

Mr. Way smiled at Frank apologetically before getting up and moving over to Lindsey's desk.

Frank felt sorry for the guy, he had no idea what he was getting himself into, and Frank kinda felt bad for not warning him.

He was finished with his work now though, so he was able to sit back and relax while he listened to Lindsey pretend to be an idiot.

Jamia had glanced back at her, and shook her head once she saw how close Lindsey was to the teacher, and how much she was touching him.

He wasn't reacting at all, in fact he was pretending that it wasn't even happening, he just continued to explain the assignment like she wasn't rubbing the side of his arm.

"Lindsey is going to get that poor guy arrested." Jamia sighed, gazing over her now finished work.

"Nah." Frank shook his head. "I don't think he's one of those creepers who would fuck a student."

"I don't think she'd give him much choice."

Frank turned to look at them then, and Lindsey had become more bold with her actions, and Mr. Way definitely looked uncomfortable.

He kept scooting away from her, or brushing off her touch, but that girl wouldn't quit.

Frank couldn't just sit around and watch Lindsey make him miserable, especially after his gaze met Frank's for a moment, his eyes pleading.

"Mr. Way?" Frank interrupted them, making Lindsey frown. "Could you come check my work?"

"Of course." He replied, trying to resist the urge to sigh with relief.

Lindsey tried to object, but Mr. Way had already moved back to Frank's table, his eyes on Frank's paper, checking the work he did himself.

"Thank you." He mouthed as he looked over the paper, knowing Frank would be able to read his lips.

"Iero." Mr. Philips called out from behind his computer. "You've got detention after school."

"I know." Frank sighed, ignoring Lindsey's quiet laugh from behind him. "Which room is it in again?"

"It's in my room this year, so just stay in your seat when the bell rings."

Frank sighed again, relaxing in his seat.

At least he didn't have to walk half way across the school for it, last year the detention room was on the opposite side of the school from his last class.

Plus maybe Mr. Way would be in here, and they could talk some more.

Mr. Way eventually left Frank's table to go help another student, and Frank was left trying to explain why he had detention to Jamia.

Jamia always disapproved when Frank got in trouble, or anything of the sort.

She wanted the best for her best friend, and she was a natural mother at heart, she couldn't help it.

The bell finally rang, and Jamia gave Frank a quick hug before leaving the class with the rest of the students.

"Looks like you're the only one here today." Mr. Philips commented, erasing the instructions on the white board.

"Well, it is only the second day of school." Frank replied, putting his English work in his bag. "So how long do I gotta be here?"

"An hour."

Frank couldn't hide the annoyance in his sigh, he was so tired, and he wanted nothing more than to go home and take nap.

And now that he had to waste an hour here, he wouldn't have time to nap once he got home.

Mr. Way chuckled quietly at Frank's reaction, and began tidying up the room and putting away things people had left out.

"So, Gerard, how did you like your first day?" Mr. Philips asked as he sat back behind his desk, Gerard sitting down near him soon after.

Frank didn't want to listen in on their conversation, especially since he was clearly not involved, but in one sentence he had learned the teachers name, and honestly, he wanted to learn more.

Gerard was a nice name, Frank thought, it wasn't very common, and it was very unique.

"Interesting." Gerard laughed, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "I like it though."

"Frank didn't give you too much trouble?" He teased, causing Frank's head to snap up to them.

"Hey." Frank defended. "I'm right here."

"Oh, Frank." Gerard sighed out dramatically. "He gave me the most trouble. We're gonna have to keep an eye on him."

Frank scoffed in reply, crossing his arms in mock offense.

Mr. Philips only laughed, and soon him and Mr. Way were back in conversation, discussing the day, or the plan for tomorrow.

Their conversation bored Frank, so he placed his backpack on the table, and rested his head on it.

He was extremely tired, and he didn't have any homework to do, so it wouldn't hurt to try and sneak some zzz's.

He must of dozed off without realizing it, because the next thing he knew Mr. Way was nudging his arm, and he was jumping in his seat.

"Hmm?" Frank hummed sleepily, wiping the side of his mouth that may or may not have had saliva dribbling down it.

Mr. Way laughed at how silly Frank looked, his hair was slightly tousled, and his eyes were glazing over with sleep.

"Tired?"

"You have no fucking idea." Frank groaned, glancing around the room. "Where did Mr. Philips go?"

"He had to go meet with some other teacher." Mr. Way shrugged, walking towards the back of the classroom. "It's just you and me."

"Poor you." Frank laughed, turning to face the back of the class. "You gotta put up with me."

He laughed quietly and reached up into a cupboard, pulling out a coffee maker and a thing of coffee ground.

Coffee, Frank thought dreamily, coffee.

"I'd rather it be you than that girl with the pigtails."

"Lindsey." Frank laughed, his attention pulling from the lure of coffee. "Her name is Lindsey."

"Lindsey is a very touchy feely kind of girl." He laughed too, turning on the coffee maker before making his way back to Frank. "What's up with that?"

"Lindsey is a very flirty person." Frank explained. "And once she has her eye on someone, it's hard to pull her away."

"Wait, are you saying she has her eye on me?"

Frank couldn't help but laugh at Mr. Way's reaction, because he looked like a lost and scared puppy.

"But I'm her teacher?"

"She doesn't give a fuck." Frank laughed again, finding too much joy in his teachers distress.

"Weird." Mr. Way mumbled, resting against the desk in front of Franks. "Subject change, what did you do to get detention?"

Frank didn't know if it was because he was so tired, but he found himself to be laughing, again, because Mr. Way had tried to detour this conversation away from Lindsey, by bringing up a topic that only existed because of her.

"You, actually." He smiled, enjoying the confused expression that covered his teachers face.

"What did I do?"

"You started working here, that's what you did. Lindsey was so excited about your arrival, she wouldn't shut up about you, and I was sick of it and kinda snapped at her during math. The teacher saw me, but didn't see her. You can guess the rest."

"Damn." He mumbled, his eyes quickly widening once he realized what he said. "I mean, dang."

He was all panicky now, like the simple word would cause him to lose his job, and Frank couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Calm down." Frank giggled. "It'll be our secret."

Frank couldn't help but add a wink to the end of it, simply because Mr. Way had done it earlier.

Mr. Way smiled and relaxed after that, he was extremely nervous about today already, but Frank helped him relax a bit.

"So, the Misfits, huh?" Mr. Way spoke, pointing to Frank's sweater. "The band that old guys supposedly don't listen to."

"Yeah." Frank chuckled, gazing down at his sweater. "They're one of my favorite bands."

"Did you hear they're touring here early November?"

"Yeah.." Frank sighed, knowing there was no way he'd be able to go. "I don't think I'll be able to get tickets though, I'm broke as shit. Are you gonna go?"

"I was suppose to, I was suppose to go with my boyfriend, actually. But we broke up."

Mr. Way had gone silent after he had spoken, and Frank had expected it to be because he was upset over the breakup; really Mr. Way was just worried of Frank's reaction to his sexuality.

When he was in high school himself, people were very cruel over the fact that he liked boys, and he didn't want a repeat of that.

Which is why it hurt so bad when Frank started to laugh quietly to himself.

It didn't even cross Frank's mind that Mr. Way might think he was laughing at him over the fact that he was gay. All Frank's life he had never encountered someone being judged for something like that, he had friends who were gay, and he himself was pretty open minded on the whole thing, so it didn't once cross his mind that his laughter may be misconstrued.

Frank noticed Mr. Way's face falter though, and quickly stopped laughing.

"What's wrong? Oh god, I didn't mean to laugh about your break up- honestly I was laughing about something else-" Frank rushed out, scooting closer to Mr. Way in an attempt to show him his laughter wasn't meant towards his suffering.

"You weren't laughing at me?" Mr. Way questioned timidly, looking more like a nervous kid talking to someone for the first time, rather than a pulled together adult.

"No, of course not, why would I?"

Mr. Way felt a little embarrassed after that, because he was acting like a wounded puppy. He should have been used to feeling that way by now, he should have hid his emotions better, especially seeing as Frank wasn't even laughing at him.

"I just told you I had a boyfriend, why wouldn't you laugh?"

"Because, so what? I was in a relationship with a girl, what's the difference?"

Mr. Way was slightly taken back with how accepting Frank had been, he was acting like it wasn't strange at all; which it wasn't, but years of torment had taught him otherwise.

"Oh. I just thought me being gay would amuse you or something, no one was as nice as you in my high school, I just assumed you'd be like them too."

"Okay, slightly offended you thought I'd be like everyone else." Frank winked and Mr. Way laughed. "And I was laughing because Lindsey is probably going to cry when she finds out."

"Sorry." Mr. Way chuckled awkwardly. "But yeah, I don't know if I'm going or not."

"I say, if you can afford it, go. Don't let some douche bag drag you down just because he couldn't handle your awesomeness."

"Did you just say 'awesomeness'?" Mr. Way laughed, the tension he was feeling slowly slipping away. "You realize I'm training to be an English teacher, right?"

"Are you implying that 'awesomeness' is not a word?"

"It's not!" Mr. Way laughed, standing up properly before walking back to the back of the classroom, where his coffee was now ready.

That snapped Frank's attention instantly, and he greedily sniffed in the air around him, the aroma of coffee filling his senses, making him sigh softly.

He would kill for some coffee right now, but he couldn't bring himself to ask for some, even though there was definitely enough for the two of them.

So instead he just watched Mr. Way as he stirred the creamer into a little white Styrofoam cup filled with the delicious substance called coffee.

Frank felt rather pathetic watching him, because he was becoming more and more desperate than he'd like to be.

It was just coffee, but his body was acting like it was heroine or something.

Frank quickly pulled his gaze away as Mr. Way turned around, and focused it on the desk, pretending that that was what he was doing the entire time.

Mr. Way returned to his previous spot, only this time he sat on the desk, with his legs crisscrossed, coffee in hand.

It was really obvious that Frank wanted the coffee, once it was in front of him he couldn't seem to pull his gaze away from it, instead he just stared at it longingly, like that would bring it to him.

"So." Mr. Way smiled, noticing Frank's odd behavior, and taking a large gulp of the drink.

"So." Frank repeated, now gazing up at Mr. Way like he was crazy, considering that coffee just got done brewing, and was definitely still blisteringly hot. "Isn't that hot?"

"Nope." Mr. Way chuckled, downing another gulp.

Frank's gaze had returned to the coffee then, his eye lids trying to close on their own will.

Frank would have missed the little smirk on Mr. Way's face if he hadn't been holding the cup so close to his lips, but luckily he didn't, and he caught the adorable half smile.

"What?" Frank questioned, feeling like Mr. Way knew something he didn't, and suddenly feeling nervous.

Mr. Way just chuckled again, and moved the cup to the right, watching as Frank's eyesight followed it closely, then he moved it to the left, laughing when it had the same affect.

"Would you like some coffee?"

Frank's eyes snapped back to his then, wide and unsure, almost feeling like Mr. Way was just teasing him. But Mr. Way must of known that was what Frank was thinking, because he added onto it before Frank could say anything.

"Help yourself."

"Fuck yeah." Frank mumbled, standing up from his desk so quickly that the chair hit the desk behind him.

He made it to the back of the classroom quickly, trying to seem as casual as possible, but he was so excited that he accidentally spilled some of the coffee onto the table.

He cursed quietly to himself as he grabbed a napkin, and quickly wiped up the dark liquid.

Mr. Way just watched in amusement as Frank hurriedly cleaned up his mess, he found it to be quite hilarious how desperate Frank had been for the coffee.

After a very stressful few minutes, Frank made his way back to his seat, coffee in hand.

He thought about waiting to take a drink of it, but Mr. Way had said it wasn't hot, and he trusted his judgement.

He lifted the cup to his lips, and within seconds every sense in his body was screaming as the liquid scorched the inside of his mouth.

His immediate reaction was to spit the coffee back into the cup, so that's what he did, once again making a mess as the liquid splashed over the sides.

"Hhh-" Frank breathed out, attempting to say 'hot'. "Hhh- fuck-"

Mr. Way didn't mean to laugh, but he couldn't help himself, Frank's reaction was just too priceless.

He managed to compose himself quickly though, and attempted to be a good teacher, or friend for that matter.

"Are you okay?"

"You said it wasn't hot!" Frank gasped, his tongue hanging out of his mouth in an attempt to sooth the burn.

"It wasn't.. for me."

"You're an asshole." Frank laughed weakly. "You did that on purpose."

Mr. Way pretended to be offended, and then took another large gulp of the coffee, holding it in his mouth to show off.

"You're crazy." Frank shook his head, lifting the cup to his lips to blow softly on it.

"I know." Was Mr. Way's response as Mr. Philips returned to the room.

"Ooh, coffee." He spoke with delight, walking back to the coffee maker.

"Be careful." Frank warned. "That shit is hot as fuck."

"Language." Mr. Philips scolded, pouring his own cup. "And why wouldn't I be careful? Everyone knows coffee is hot."

Mr. Way snickered at that, his gaze teasing as he looked at Frank.

"Yeah Frank, everyone knows that."

Frank quickly checked behind him to make sure Mr. Philips wasn't watching, and then flipped Mr. Way the bird, laughing as he pretended to be hurt by it.

Frank cautiously sipped at his coffee, his craving over ruling his pain, and Mr. Way and Mr. Philips engaged in casual conversation.

It was nearing the time when Frank got to leave, and he groaned loudly as he heard the pitter patter of rain drops on the roof.

Mr. Way noticed Frank's groan and obvious distress, so he turned his attention to him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's raining, I don't have my jacket, and all my friends are already home so I don't have a ride."

Mr. Way frowned as he finished up his coffee, and tossed it into a garage can near by.

"Do you live far?"

"About a mile or two." Frank sighed, staring out the window with dread.

The rain was coming down hard, so hard you could barely see through it. Frank had a shitty immune system, being out in that rain for more than 2 seconds would get him sick for sure, and he really couldn't afford to miss school during his senior year.

Mr. Way turned to face Mr. Philips, before asking something that caught Frank by surprise.

"Would it be okay if I drove him home, due to the weather?"

Frank was a little nervous by that, because a teacher had never offered to drive him home, and it was a little sketchy to him.

But Mr. Way wasn't a creepy old guy, he didn't seem like the person who would murder you.

"You'd have to call his parents, and make sure it was okay with them first." Mr. Philips replied as he got up to close one of the open windows.

Mr. Way turned back to Frank and smiled nicely at him, probably also realizing that it was a tad bit odd, and trying to show Frank that his intentions were pure.

"You wanna ride?" He offered, trying to sound as casual and not creepy about it as he could.

"I- I don't want to burden you." Frank stuttered out truthfully, he'd hate to make Mr. Way go out of his way for him.

"Nonsense, it's pouring out there. You'll get sick if you try to walk in it, and really it's no trouble, I haven't got anywhere to be."

"If you're sure.." Frank mumbled, feeling like a burden despite Mr. Way's words. "Can I use your phone?"

It was more logical for Frank to use the school's phone, but he had thought of Mr. Way as a friend, so the question slipped his lips before he had a chance to question it.

"Of course." Mr. Way nodded, pulling out his iPhone from his pants pocket. "The code is 5411."

Frank felt a little honored that he had trusted him with his passcode, but passed it off by the fact that he was never going to have Mr. Way's phone again, so knowing that information was useless anyways.

Frank giggled quietly as Mr. Way's background popped up, it was a picture of batman, which he found to be totally hilarious considering it was on an adult mans phone.

"Don't you judge me." Mr. Way laughed back, knowing exactly why Frank had laughed in the first place.

Frank didn't respond, instead he just opened up the keypad, and dialed his mothers number.

It rang several times before she answered, due to the fact that it was an unknown number, and Frank had began to worry that she wasn't going to answer, and that he was going to be forced into walking home.

"Hello?" Her confused voice rang through his ears.

"Hey, Ma it's Frank. I had to stay after school today, and it started raining, one of the teachers offered me a ride home, is that okay?"

Mrs. Iero had several questions after that. 'Which teacher' 'why did you have to stay after school' 'why didn't you call earlier'.

Eventually Frank just handed Mr. Way the phone, and he explained to Mrs. Iero the situation, leaving out the fact that Frank was in detention- Frank was really grateful for that- before getting her consent and hanging up his phone.

"She said it's okay." He spoke, hopping off the desk to retrieve his personal items; which included a leather jacket and a small black lunch bag. "Shall we go?"

Frank said his goodbye to Mr. Philips, then grabbed his backpack and followed Mr. Way through the halls.

The school was creepily quiet, and their silence only added to it.

It reminded Frank of something out of a horror movie, but he didn't let himself dwell on that thought, considering a stranger was about to give him a ride home.

They sprinted across the parking lot to one of the few cars left, and Mr. Way quickly unlocked Frank's door, opening it for him and quickly ushering him inside it.

Frank was already soaking wet from the run through the parking lot, and he was freezing, his body was shivering, and he swore he could actually feel himself getting sick.

Frank's teeth were chattering loudly by the time Mr. Way made it into the car, and it worried him.

Frank wasn't big, he was very little actually, and with how cold the rain was, Mr. Way had no doubt that Frank could catch hypothermia.

"Here-" Mr. Way spoke quickly, shrugging off his leather jacket. "This will keep you warm until the car heats up."

Frank would usually object, but he was too cold to care at this point, so he took the jacket gratefully and covered his shaking form with it.

It warmed him up rather quickly, and it smelled really good too, giving Frank a distraction from his constant shivering.

"Better?" Mr. Way questioned, his eyes full of concern.

Frank nodded quickly, mumbled a 'thank you' as Mr. Way pulled out of the parking lot.

Frank then gave Mr. Way his address, and they began the short journey home.

The streets were starting to flood, and that frightened Frank.

He didn't like storms, in fact storms scared the absolute shit out of him, and it always rained this heavily before a stormy week.

"S-sorry." Frank stuttered out as he regained feeling in his body.

"For?" Mr. Way questioned, his eyes focused on the road.

"For making you go out of your way to take me home, and then taking your jacket."

"No need to apologize." Mr. Way smiled, looking at Frank briefly before turning back to the road. "It's my pleasure, besides seeing how your body reacted after being in the rain for only moments, it's a good thing I offered."

"Thanks, Mr. Way."

"Again, no need. And you could call me Gerard, if you wanted- I don't know if that's like, inappropriate or anything, it's just, Mr. Way makes me feel so old." He giggled, a light shade forming on his cheeks.

"Aren't you old though?" Frank teased playfully, finding amusement in Gerard's reaction.

"I'm barely older than you." Gerard scoffed, trying to resist the urge to smack Frank's arm, like he would if Frank had been an ordinary friend.

"Yeah? How old are you then?"

"21."

"Ahh." Frank smiled. "So, hypothetically, you'd be able to buy me booze if I asked?"

"Frank." Gerard tried to scold, failing as a chuckle left his lips. "You're going to get me in trouble."

"I'm just messing with you." Frank laughed. "How weird would that be though? My teacher buying me booze?"

"Pretty fucking weird." Gerard replied, shocking Frank with his use of language.

"Mr. Way!" He gasped, being over dramatic and clutching at his chest in shock. "You said the F word!"

"You said the F word about 10 times today." Gerard scoffed, his lips turning upward in a smile as Frank continued to be a drama queen.

"I am an impressionable young boy and you're a bad influence."

"And you're full of shit." Gerard giggled as he pulled up in front of Frank's house.

He found it odd at how comfortable he was around Frank, but he didn't question it too much, there was nothing wrong with having an innocent relationship like this with a student.

Frank sighed as he gazed at his house, dreading the journey up to it.

He handed Gerard his jacket back with another thank you, before once again gazing at his house, attempting to build up the courage to get out of the car.

"You can do it." Gerard laughed, trying to help Frank build up the courage. "Think about like, your warm bed, or a nice hot shower when you get inside."

The shower thing was what sold Frank, he wanted nothing more than the go waste away in the hot water, letting his thoughts run wild.

"Okay." Frank sighed, turning back to Gerard. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They sat there for a moment, just staring at each other, feeling like they were forgetting something.

It was starting to get awkward though, so Frank quickly reached for the door handle, ready to brave the storm.

Gerard voice paused his motions though, with a quick 'Frank wait'

"Yeah?" Frank questioned and he looked over his shoulder at Gerard.

"You have my number now, so if you ever need a ride in the rain don't hesitate to call me."

"Okay." Frank smiled, even though he knew he would probably never allow himself to do that. "And you know where I live, so don't hesitate to bring me food at 2am."

"You're funny." Gerard laughed, shaking his head and causing water droplets to fall on everything.

"I know." Frank smiled before opening the door. "Drive safe, see you tomorrow."

Then he rushed inside, the rain drenching him from head to toe before he made it through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank woke up that morning with a pounding headache, and a sore throat.

Despite getting a ride home, he had still managed to get sick.

"Mom!" Frank groaned, his whole body aching as he sat up in bed. "I'm sick again!"

This was a regular occurrence, so Mrs. Iero made her way into the kitchen, grabbed him some cold medicine, and brought them to Frank in his room.

She sat at the edge of his bed, and placed the back of her hand on his forehead, checking for a fever.

"You're pretty warm." She mumbled, keeping her voice quiet. "You wanna stay home today?"

"No." Frank sighed, downing the cold pills. "I can't miss any school this year, I'll just fight through it, I've done it before."

Frank really wanted to stay home, he wanted to stay in bed until his body kicked this, but knowing him, it would take days.

Plus, as weird as it sounds, he wanted to see Mr. Way again.

Or rather 'Gerard'. 

He enjoyed Gerard's presence, even though he had only known him a day.

He really couldn't miss school either though, this was his senior year, and if he fell behind this early, he'd be fucked.

So despite his body screaming at him, he got out of bed, and got ready for the day.

His mother had left for work shortly after that, and told him if he changed his mind to have the office call her, and she'd dismiss him from school for the day.

Frank usually would just text her, but he broke his phone towards the end of the summer when Lindsey thought it would be cool to shove him in the pool fully clothed.

He was currently waiting for a new one to arrive in the mail.

While he was finishing getting ready he made sure to pack some cold pills in his backpack, there was only one left in the open box, so he had to open another one.

The other one seemed different, but it said 'cold relief' so he figured it was what he needed.

What could go wrong?

The first half of his day went by as expected, people yelling in the hallways, causing his head to ache more; and of course today was the day everyone wanted to talk to him, the day he felt like his throat was on fucking fire.

By lunchtime the previous medication had worn off, and Frank was definitely feeling it.

He didn't feel good before, but it was bearable, this now was the opposite.

He could cry, that's how bad his head hurt.

But luckily for him he had those other cold pills in his backpack, and Jamia had even brought him soup. 

Jamias house was right across the street from the school, and since they had open campus lunch, she was able to go grab him some.

Her mother was the one to make it, Frank was like a son to her, and she had grown accustomed to making him soup.

Like mentioned before, this was not a rare occurrence. 

"Thank's Jams." He smiled weakly, accepting the little Tupperware bowl of his favorite soup.

"You don't look too good." She commented as she pulled out her own lunch, which consisted of a sandwich and bag of chips.

"Yeah." Frank sighed, reaching for his backpack. "It's time to take more medicine."

He reached into his backpack and retrieved the little case of cold pills, before peeling it open and downing two quickly.

"Frank?" Jamia questioned with concern, eyeing her best friend curiously. "Were those blue?"

"Uh, I dunno, maybe, why?"

"Blue pills are usually nighttime pills."

"What's the difference?"

"Oh god." She groaned, reaching for the packet to hopefully find a label. "Frank, you just took two nighttime cold pills, nighttime medicine makes you go to sleep."

Frank just stared blankly at her, hoping this was a joke, because he'd be screwed it if were true.

He quickly took the packet back and read the tiny label on the back.

'Nighttime cold relief, may cause drowsiness.'

"Oh, fuck me." He groaned, dropping the packet and resting his face in his hands. 

"We've already tried that, remember?" Jamia giggled, a blush rising onto her cheeks as she remembered them losing their virginity to each other.

It was in 10th grade, when they felt like they had to date each other.

Both were curious about sex, and both were still raging with hormones, so they decided to try it.

It wasn't awful, per sae, but neither of them knew what they were doing so it was kind of a mess.

Frank lifted his head and gazed over at her, his eyebrow raising just slightly.

Frank hadn't lasted very long their first time, but in his defense Jamia was beautiful, and she was the first person to ever touch him like that.

They tried again later, of course; their curiosity not being satisfied just yet.

"Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Nope." She giggled again, taking a sip from her soda. "It was funny."

"It wasn't-" Frank started, sighing a moment later as he lifted his fingers to his temples, rubbing them in an attempt to sooth his headache. "If anything you should be flattered."

"So flattered." She mocked, sending him a sweet smile afterwards to show she was just joking.

The topic was dropped though, because moments later Lindsey sat down at their table.

"Frankie I need your help with something."

Frank only groaned in response, trying to ignore her and pretend he was preoccupied with his soup. 

Jamia though, of course had to ask what it was, instead of going along with her best friend, and pretending that Lindsey wasn't even there.

"With what?"

"I need you to flirt with me in English." She spoke, looking at Frank with wide serious eyes. "So Mr. Way gets jealous."

Frank turned his attention to her then, rising his eyebrow skeptically.

"Seriously?" Frank almost laughed. "That's kinda desperate, isn't it?"

"Well, he's hot as fuck, so I don't care." 

He was really considering dropping the whole 'he likes dick' thing on her, but he figured it would be kinda funny to watch her make a fool out of herself.

"Frank probably won't even be awake for that class." Jamia laughed, reminding Frank that he did indeed just take sleeping/cold pills. "Dipshit took nighttime cold medicine just now."

"Frank!" Lindsey exclaimed, smacking his arm softly. "How did you fuck that up?"

"Shut up." He spoke softly, once again turning his attention to his soup. "I'll see what I can do."

-

Frank had two classes left after lunch, one was math, and the other English.

He was hoping Mr. Way wouldn't mind him sleeping in his class, as long as he knew what was going on, and that thought alone gave him the motivation to fight the urge to sleep during math.

Math made Frank tired anyways, add nighttime medicine to the mix and he was practically dying.

His eyes were constantly drooping shut, but each time they did, the teacher would yell at him and snap him out of his almost slumber.

He tried to distract himself with the problems on his assignment, but he was becoming so tired that his vision was blurring.

He settled for sketching absentmindedly on his notebook, hoping the constant movement with his hand would keep him awake.

Luckily though he managed, and he had never felt so relieved to hear the bell ring.

The teacher had stopped him on his way out, asking what was up with him today, but he was too tired to explain so he simply replied 'tired'.

The teacher didn't push it, so Frank slowly made his way to his locker, where he met Jamia at everyday before English.

She wasn't there when he got there, so he rested against the locker, his eyes drooping shut as he waited for what seemed like ever.

"Frank." Jamia snapped, literally- snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh?" He jumped, gazing around the hallway trying to remember where he was.

"That bad?"

"That bad." He groaned, slowly following her to class.

Frank's feet dragged on the floor as he entered the classroom, and he forced a weak smile and wave at Mr. Way once they made eye contact.

Mr. Way looked curious to Franks slow behavior; considering the Frank yesterday was pretty energetic, even without his coffee.

Lindsey took the seat next to Frank, opposite of Jamia, and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Okay, so I'm gonna flirt with you, and you flirt back, okay?"

"Mhm." Frank mumbled, his chin resting on his hand, his eyes already drooping shut once again.

Mr. Way began introducing the lesson, still looking as nervous as yesterday, and Frank fought to stay awake long enough to be able to explain his situation to him.

Frank was feeling rather high by this point, his sleepiness making everything seem silly.

Which is why he giggled once he felt Lindsey place her hand on his thigh.

"That's my leg!" He giggled, turning to face her with his eyebrows raised and a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Oh my god." Jamia muttered from next to him. "This is going to be hilarious."

Mr. Way had finished his introduction, which is why Lindsey began flirting; but Frank didn't know that, so he didn't expect Mr. Way to be paying any attention to him.

"Frank." Lindsey hissed. "Pretend that you like it."

"Right, right." He nodded seriously, leaning back in his chair. "I got this."

Lindsey began rubbing his thigh softly, making sure Mr. Way was watching, and then biting her lip.

Mr. Way was really fucking confused, to say the least, but he had to admit, it was pretty amusing.

"Lindsey-" Frank gasped as her hand trailed up. "Lindsey that's my dick-"

Frank wasn't necessarily complaining, because he was a teenage boy, and having your dick touched wasn't all that bad.

"Tell me if it's too much." She whispered, her eyes still on Mr. Way who had his attention else where now.

"Mmm." Frank hummed, way too out of it to be embarrassed by the fact that he was getting a boner.

Lindsey wanted to catch Mr. Ways attention again though, so in a quick motion she gripped Frank roughly through his jeans; resulting in a loud grunt leaving his lips as his upper body jerked forward.

"Lindsey stop touching his dick!" Jamia hissed, glaring at Lindsey as she pulled her hand away.

"You've touch his dick too!" She defended, like that made anything different.

"That was different!"

"Ladies?" Mr. Way coughed, catching their attention along with Franks.

Frank gasped quietly and looked up at him, giggling at his confused expression; he looked really cute when he was confused, Frank had to admit that.

"Gerard-" He giggled. "Gerard, Lindsey touched my dick."

Gerard furrowed his eyebrows at Lindsey, who was far too interested in the fact that she just learned his name, and that his name was just as beautiful as he was; than to realize she should have been embarrassed. 

"And so did Jamia?" Frank questioned with his own eyebrows furrowed. "Jams when did you do that?"

"Oh my god." She groaned, her face heating up as well. "Frank you need to go to sleep."

"Is he on drugs?" Mr. Way questioned, his voice now full of concern.

"This idiot here accidentally took nighttime cold medicine, he's a little out of it now." Jamia tried to explain, hoping Mr. Way would understand and not blame her best friend for his actions.

"I'm so sick!" Frank groaned, folding his arms on the table and resting his head against it. "Fuckin' rain."

"Is he going to be okay?" Mr. Way questioned again, sounding worried. "Should we take him to the nurse?"

"No, no." Jamia assured. "This happens a lot, the sick part, not the high on cold medicine part, so he just needs to sleep it off probably."

He nodded his head slowly, clearly unsure whether or not Jamia was right or not. 

"Lindsey.." Frank 'whispered' to Lindsey, tilting his head to the side to look at her. "Will you touch my dick again?"

Lindsey glanced up at Mr. Way, seeing her chance to make him 'jealous.'

"Anything for you.." She purred, her hand returning to his thigh. 

"Gerard-" He giggled, lifting his head again. "Lindsey is touching my dick, you should be jealous."

Frank had no fucking idea what was coming out his mouth, all he could register was 'make Mr. Way jealous' and so that's what he said.

He wouldn't have, if he knew it was going to upset Gerard.

Gerard was confused, and a little hurt that Frank would say that; simply because Frank knew Gerard didn't like women, and that made Gerard feel a tad bit angry as well.

Gerard opened his mouth to respond, but was cutoff by Frank.

"Right?" Frank questioned, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Lindsey. "That's what we're trying to do?"

Gerard relaxed at that, because of course Lindsey was at fault for this.

He should have seen it coming after how flirty she was yesterday, he didn't know either of them that well, but he should have known Frank wouldn't do that without some form of influence.

The influence being the medicine and Lindsey.

"Frank!" Lindsey gasped, pulling her hand away and instead smacking him. "You're not suppose to say that!" 

Lindsey's cheeks flared bright red, and she quickly covered her face, groaning loudly in embarrassment. 

"Sorry." He mumbled, feeling bad. "I'm so confused-"

Frank gave up the fight on staying awake, and let his eyes close heavily, sending him into sleep almost instantly.

Jamia glanced around the room, noticing everyone staring at them.

"Okay, okay, shows over!" She snapped, her voice loud and demanding, scaring everyone into looking somewhere else.

Brendon had to speak though, of course he did, he couldn't control his obnoxious comments.

"You can touch my dick, Lindsey."

"Fuck off." She growled, flipped him the bird before hiding behind her arms on her desk.

Mr. Way was too nervous to comment on them, or attempt disciplining them; and it seemed like Mr. Philips was too absorbed in some book he was reading to notice.

So instead he just awkwardly walked away; his second day of work confusing the fuck out of him.

-

Lindsey was the first one out of class after the bell rang, and Jamia stayed put next to Frank, who was still sleeping. 

Jamia knew Frank was going to be embarrassed once he woke up, considering the fact that he had giggled about Lindsey touching his dick in front of Mr. Way, and that his body was still, say to speak, affected.

It wasn't very obvious, he wasn't very noticeably turned on; but after what had happened, her and Mr. Way knew what to expect.

"So, is he okay?" Mr. Way questioned softly, resting his body against the table in front of them. 

"Yeah... I'm going to wake him up in a second, I just know he's going to be really embarrassed, so I'm trying to give him a little more time in oblivion."

"You're a good friend." Mr. Way smiled, crossing his arms over his chest in a casual manner. "Care to explain what happened earlier? To save him the embarrassment?"

"Ah." Jamia chuckled quietly. "Basically, Frank is high as fuck on cold medicine, and Lindsey wanted him to make you jealous, and boom, you get that train wreck." 

"I see." Mr. Way nodded. "So he doesn't have a habit of having girls touch him during class?"

"No." Jamia laughed, Mr. Way laughing quietly as well. "He isn't really that type of person, I mean I was his only girlfriend." 

"Hmm." He hummed, jumping up to sit on the desk. "That's good to hear, he seems like a nice person, would hate to see him selling himself short like that."

"Yeah, he is. And don't worry, I keep him in line." Jamia chuckled quietly, trying to think of something to buy her time and let Frank sleep a little longer. "Can I ask why he called you Gerard?"

"That's my name." He answered obviously, a tiny smirk tugging on his lips. 

"No shit." She rolled her eyes. "But it's your first name."

"I told him he could." He shrugged. "Mr. Way makes me feel old."

Jamia went to respond, but Frank stirred in his sleep, groaning softly before he opened his eyes, only seeing her.

"Jamia-" He groaned. "I had the worst nightmare-" He slowly lifted his head off the desk, attractively wiping away a line of drool that had dribbled down the side of his mouth.

He spotted Gerard instantly, and his red tired eyes widened, and he quickly looked to his side, noticing Lindsey wasn't there.

Then he looked down, his eyes widening even more once he realized his nightmare had really happened, and that he was still fucking hard over it.

He quickly pulled his gaze back up, meeting Gerard's amused one as he slowly and discretely pulled his backpack into his lap.

"Hey, guys.." He gulped nervously, hoping somehow it was just a nightmare.

"How you feelin'?" Gerard questioned softly, trying to wipe off the amused expression on his face for Franks sake.

"Sick.." Frank muttered. "Just fucking tell me, did that really happen?"

"Yes." Jamia spoke instantly, not sugar coating it. "But you don't have to be embarrassed."

"Oh my fucking god." He groaned, hiding his face behind his hands. "Gerard, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Gerard assured, trying to sound sincere with his words. "I understand."

"I should have just fucking told her you were gay." 

"You're gay?" Jamia exclaimed, her eyes lighting up just like Franks had when he realized how heartbroken Lindsey was going to be. "Why didn't you just tell her?"

"Because I thought it would be funny watching her make a fool out of herself, jokes on me, huh?"

"Yeah." She giggled. "You're the one who ended up with a boner in class."

Frank groaned loudly, trying desperately to cover up his embarrassment. 

"Seniors are so different than when I was one." Gerard shook his head, trying to change the subject for Frank's sake. 

Frank shot him a thankful glance before nodding his head.

"Fuck, my head hurts." He groaned, cradling the side of his head with his hands. "Fuck my life."

Jamia put a sympathetic hand on Frank's shoulder, while Gerard just looked at him with concern.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked softly, and Frank smiled at his concern.

"Yeah, yeah. Used to this shit." He laughed weakly. "I promise to not accidentally take night time cold medicine before your class again, by the way."

"That's okay." Gerard chuckled. "You drew the attention away from me for the most part, so I should be thanking you."

"Wait-" Frank started, looking over at Jamia. "Did everyone witness that?"

"Sorry.." She forced a fake smile, trying to soften the blow. "But, yes."

Frank groaned in response, resting his head against his hand; the start of his senior year was pretty awful so far. 

Suddenly Jamias phone began to ring, and she laughed quietly as she saw Lindsey's number pop up onto the screen.

"Speak of the devil." She giggled, answering the phone on speaker. "Hello?"

"Put Frank on the phone." She ordered, and she sounded a mixture of angry and embarrassed.

Jamia raised an eyebrow and handed the phone to Frank, who kept it on speaker, hopeful to embarrass Lindsey further in front of Gerard.

"Frank speaking."

"Frank, what the fuck?" She groaned, now sounding only embarrassed. "You had one job."

"In my defense, I was high as fuck off of this medicine, and you knew I had taken it, so.."

"You are so, ugh-"

"You should come finish what you started." He smirked, knowing it would rile Lindsey up. 

"Fuck you, Frank."

"Yeah, that's what I just said?"

Lindsey didn't respond, and Frank could just picture her with her eyes squeezed shut, her skin hot with anger.

Jamia and Gerard were attempting to refrain from laughing, and somehow succeeding; although Jamia stopped once Lindsey spoke again.

"You've got Jamia for that."

That pissed Frank off, because he knew it had hurt Jamia.

Jamia was a modest, respectful girl, and comments like that upset her.

"Lindsey, shut the fuck up." He snapped, contemplating hanging up.

Jamia's gaze fell into her lap, and a light pink shade of shame covered her cheeks.

It might not have affected her so badly if it had just been them, but Gerard had heard it, too, and she didn't want him to think she was a whore- which is what she felt like when people made comments like that.

It had happened a lot when Frank and her started dating, people would comment on them 'finally getting some' or asking Frank if Jamia put out, right in front of her. 

Frank had gotten more protective over her after that, because he knew how much it hurt her.

Frank loved her, he really did, and he always would; no matter what their relationship status was.

"Oh, come on Frank." Lindsey sighed, unaware that Jamia was listening as well, -because as bitchy as Lindsey was, she'd never purposely hurt Jamia like that.- "We both know she'd-"

Frank hung up after that, cutting off Lindsey before she had a chance to cause more damage to his best friend.

Jamia didn't say anything, she just continued to gaze into her lap shamefully.

Frank glanced up at Gerard, who looked confused (but when didn't he), and a little bit concerned.

"Jamia isn't like that." Frank spoke, gazing over at his best friend. "Jamia respects herself."

Gerard caught onto her hurt feelings then, and wanted to try and help.

"I know." He replied, not sure if he should say what he wanted to next; finally deciding to go for it, because it would hopefully make Jamia laugh, and hopefully make her feel better. "Lindsey is just a bitch."

Jamia glanced up at him in shock, not used to hearing teachers speak of students like that, but soon smiled, starting to feel better already.

"I like him." Jamia laughed quietly to Frank, who just smiled and said. "Me too."

"I thought everyone was going to hate me." He confessed, a light pink shade forming on his cheeks. "No one ever liked the student teacher in my class."

"Well, we usually don't like them either." She spoke honestly. "But you're different."

"Good different?"

"Good different." Both Frank and Jamia responded at the same time, in which they both yelled 'jinx!'.

Gerard smiled at the two, admiring their relationship.

He was confused about it though, he didn't know if they were together, or just really close, and he was curious.

"Are you two together? I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

Jamia and Frank shared a knowing smile, because they get asked that a lot, and they usually teased or mocked the person asking, but they decided against it this time.

"No." Frank was the one to respond. "We were for a while, but it didn't work out, we just work out better as friends, right Jams?"

"Right." She smiled, her smile faltering slightly as she remembered what Lindsey had said. "T-That's why Lindsey was saying those things-" She started, turning her attention to Gerard. "Because we were together once and we did-"

"You don't need to explain." Gerard interrupted, sensing this was hard for her to talk about. "I don't think any different of you because of what she said, you're still the polite, sweet, quiet girl in my last class."

Frank really admired Gerard for saying that, and his heart beamed at the smile that covered his best friends face due to it. 

"Thank you.. I just didn't want you to think I was a slut or anything.."

Frank wrapped his arm around her then, because that very thing had happened after news broke out through the school that her and Frank had had sex.

It was bullshit to Frank, he was getting random high fives in the hallway for it, while she was getting hateful names and disgusted glares.

People congratulated him, while they shamed her.

It made no fucking sense, and even though things had changed since then, it still stuck with her.

"Don't worry, I don't think you're a slut." He responded. "I think you're a very bright respectful girl."

Franks admiration for this guy grew by the second, and he was feeling more and more like a friend than a teacher.

Jamia nodded her head, trying to reassure herself that his words were true, and when she wasn't looking, Frank mouthed 'thank you' to Gerard.

Mr. Philips entered the classroom then, returning from where ever the hell he had wandered off to, and eyed the three curiously.

"What's going on here?" He questioned, not really in a suspecting manner, more so in a confused one.

"Frank is sick." Gerard spoke, turning around to face the teacher. "I was just checking in to make sure he was okay, and catching him up on the lesson, seeing as he slept through it."

"Sorry.." Frank mumbled an apology to Mr. Philips, expecting an angry teacher punishment. 

"No worries, Frank. Just focus on getting healthy."

Frank and Jamia both were surprised at his casual response, but didn't question it, in fear he would change his response. 

Gerard turned back to them then, knowing it was time to say goodbye.

"You'll make sure he gets home okay?" He asked Jamia, gaining more 'good' points on her side as well as Frank's.

"Of course." She nodded, looking over at Frank. "I live across the street, we'll go there and relax for a bit before my mom will drive him home."

"Does this relaxing include that tea you've mastered at making?" Frank piped in, the thought of the tea making his throat hurt less already.

"Of course." She giggled.

"Yes!" He all but moaned in delight. "I love you, Jams."

"I love you too." She giggled again, leaning into the embrace his arm still had around her.

They collected their things then, and luckily Franks 'problem' had went away, so he was able to leave the classroom with some dignity left.

"See ya tomorrow, Mr. Way." He smiled as they left, and Gerard returned the smile, along with a wave, and a 'feel better.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is failing his last class, and Gerard sets up a study group after school for him, all goes well, until there's a thunderstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got hella inspired for this fic, so you get a pretty quick update(:

Frank was sick for the next week or so, and not only that, but he was falling behind tremendously in his last class.

He had blamed it on the illness, writing it off as he was too sick to understand the material, but the second week came along, where he was healthy, and he still couldn't understand anything.

Jamia couldn't help him much either, because the work load was really heavy, and she only had time to do her own work.

Gerard couldn't really help him either, he was too busy teaching all the lessons, and then grading work from other classes.

Mr. Phillips had practically made him do everything, while he sat back at his desk and read books.

Besides the work though, Frank and Gerard had become pretty good friends. 

It got to the point where Frank would stay around after class was over, and help Gerard clean up, seeing as it appeared no one in their class knew how to put their shit away.

Jamia often stayed around too, and they would all have casual conversation as they cleaned up the classroom.

Lindsey had given up on pursuing Gerard after the first week, he had made it very clear he wasn't interested, and she finally caught on to that.

There was some new cute kid she had turned her attention to, and luckily for literally everyone in the school, he seemed to like her too.

So besides for his grade, things were going pretty great for Frank right now, he had even got his new phone.

His grade was brought up by Gerard though, during one of their after school clean up sessions.

"You're failing this class, Frank." Gerard had sighed, sitting on one of the desks after they had finished cleaning. "Am I that horrible of a teacher?" He laughed quietly.

"Not at all." Frank sighed, seating himself next to Gerard. "I'm just gonna be honest, and say I have no fucking idea what you're talking about half of the time, and you're too busy to be able to describe it differently to me."

"Maybe I should start a study group after school, that way you can talk to other students about the material, and I could try and help you understand it better."

"Really?" Frank's ears perked up at that. "That would be amazing... I really can't afford to fail this class, if I do, I won't graduate."

"Yeah, of course." Gerard smiled. "I'll talk to Mr. Phillips about it tonight, and hopefully get it set up within the next few days."

"Sweet." Frank sighed, relaxing for what felt like the first time the past few weeks. 

-

Gerard didn't have to do much to set up the study group, really all he had to do was ask Mr. Phillips if it was okay, and then stay after school for it.

So when Frank came into class the next day, Gerard was excited to tell him he could stay after school for help if he wanted.

Frank agreed, of course, especially after Gerard handed him a little flier he had made for the study group.

It was a cute flier, it had little doodles of books and pencils around the announcement, and it made Frank smile that Gerard had gone through that effort to make them.

He asked Jamia to tag along with him, hoping she'd be able to help him understand if Gerard couldn't, but she had to work after school 

Frank didn't mind though, especially because every time Jamia got paid, she insisted on taking them out for lunch.

However, Frank found himself confused as he returned to the classroom after he had ran to his locker, seeing as the only person in the classroom was Gerard.

"Where is everyone else?"

"You're the only one failing this class, I guess." Gerard laughed, watching as Frank made his way over to the table he had set up the work on.

"Well that's fucking embarrassing." He mumbled, sitting down next to Gerard. 

"No, no. It will be easier to get you caught up this way anyways." Gerard reasoned, and Frank shrugged, still feeling embarrassed that he was the only one failing. "Would you feel better if I made coffee?"

Frank tried not to look too excited at the mention of that, but Gerard knew him too well by this point, so with a quiet laugh he made his way to the back of the class to prepare the coffee.

"I printed out your grades, why don't you go over it and choose what assignment you'd like to fix while I make the coffee?"

"Sounds good." Frank agreed, looking through the few stray papers on the desk they were at, finally finding his paper.

He flinched internally as he saw his grade, because it had been worse than he originally thought.

He tried to ignore that though, and went over the assignment list, trying to find something that would be the least difficult to do.

It seemed to take too long though, because before he had a chance to find one, Gerard was back with the coffee.

"Just pick one for me." Frank sighed, accepting the little cup of coffee from him, and doctoring it up to his taste. "They're all awful."

"They're not that bad." Gerard tried, looking at the list. "Let's just start from the top."

Frank mumbled in reply, and instead sipped on his coffee while he waited for Gerard to pull out the assignment.

"So this one, did you read the chapter?"

"Skimmed it..." He mumbled from behind his little cup. 

"Read the chapter." Gerard sighed, grabbing the packet with the chapter. "We'll go from there."

Frank really didn't want to read the chapter, because he had tried before, and it was boring as hell.

But since Gerard was taking time out of his day to try and help Frank, he decided to push through, and read it fully.

However, he only made it about half way through before he gave up, looking up at Gerard helplessly. 

"This is boring as shit." Frank whined. "I can't even focus on it, it's so boring."

Gerard rolled his eyes before grabbing the packet, if Frank wasn't going to read it, he was going to read it to him.

"Listen, and process, okay?"

"Okay.." Frank frowned, no teacher had gone this far to help him before, usually they just told him to fuck off if he wasn't serious about his grades.

Gerard began to read the rest of the chapter, and Frank tried his very best to listen to what he was saying, and process it in his mind.

It actually worked pretty well, and the information didn't seem so boring coming from Gerard's mouth.

Frank took a little bit of notes as he read though, because even though it sounded interesting coming from him, he doubted he'd be able to memorize it. 

After Gerard was finished, Frank read through his notes, and surprisingly, he had memorized a majority of it.

"Good." Gerard smiled, gesturing towards the notes. "I can use those notes as part of your grade."

"Sweet. What's next?"

"You have to write a summary of the chapter, and then answer the end of chapter questions, don't worry, there's only three."

Frank sighed, but nodded anyways, once again looking over his notes as he tried to remember what had happened in the chapter, and how to word it.

He stared at his blank paper then, biting his lip as he tried desperately to string some words together that summarized the stupid chapter.

Gerard waited three minutes before he spoke, because after three minutes it was apparent that Frank wasn't going to write anything down.

"Frank." Gerard sighed. "Instead of writing the summary, just tell me what you remember about the chapter, and if you can repeat enough information, I'll count it as the summary and the questions."

"Really?" Frank looked up at him with amazement. "You're amazing."

"I know." Gerard laughed. "Now tell me about the chapter."

And Frank was surprisingly able to, because talking to Gerard about it seemed a million times easier than finding the perfect way to word it on paper.

"Good." He smiled again, scribbling on his paper. "I'll fix your grade on that assignment tonight, for now, let's move on."

Frank nodded his head eagerly, and tried his best with the following assignments, and with time he started doing pretty well with them.

It was much easier for him to learn one on one like this, and he was so extremely grateful that Gerard had set this up for him.

However, Frank started to get nervous once it started raining, it was suppose to storm today, and storms scared the absolute shit out of him.

He tried to ignore it, keeping his body turned uncomfortably away from the windows so he couldn't see the rain; it just got heavier and heavier though, and once that first bolt of lightening struck, Frank jumped so hard he hit his knees on the desk.

"Shit." He muttered to himself, keeping his head down so Gerard didn't see the red that had covered his cheeks.

Frank was embarrassed to say the least, I mean, who the fuck gets scared over thunderstorms at almost 18?

"Frank, you okay?"

"Mhm." Frank answered quickly, his head still down. "So this question-" Frank's sentence was interrupted by another bolt of lightning, and this time Frank couldn't help but whimper in fear.

He didn't like the bright light that the lightning gave, and he despised the roaring thunder that followed.

"Are you afraid of the storm?" Gerard questioned softly, trying to sneak a peek at Frank's face.

"No." Frank mumbled quietly, scribbling out random things, pretending to do his work.

His answer collapsed on itself as thunder shook the sky, because that was his pushing point, and out of fear he quickly moved out of his chair, and hid under the table.

"I'm sorry." Frank whimpered quietly, hiding his face behind his knees, which were pulled up against his chest. 

"Frank-" Gerard quickly rushed out, following him under the table. "Are you okay?"

"Fuck-" Frank trembled as more thunder shook the building. "Make it stop-"

Gerard was so worried, Frank looked petrified, like more petrified than Gerard did whenever he had to get a shot, and that was saying something.

Gerard understood his fear though, so he quickly thought of some way to help him.

He got out from under the table, and quickly pulled the blinds down over the windows, blocking the view from the rain and lightning. 

Frank watched him curiously from under the table, and Gerard went to the front of the class, reaching in his bag and retrieving what looked like a little speaker.

"W-What are you doing?" Frank managed to ask once Gerard returned, and the other just smiled at him. 

"We're going to listen to music, and distract ourselves."

Frank nodded hesitantly, but felt himself start to relax as Gerard hooked his phone up to the speaker, picking one of Frank's favorite Misfits album to play.

"Better?" Gerard asked hopeful, glancing down at Frank under the table.

"Y-Yeah." Frank nodded slowly. "Thanks."

Gerard smiled and reached his hand out, and Frank accepted it and let himself be pulled to his feet.

However seconds after he was back on his feet, thunder roared louder than the music, and Frank clutched Gerard's hand on instinct, pulling it against his chest in fear.

"Fuck, sorry- I didn't mean to-" Frank stuttered out, letting go of Gerard's hand. "I- I'm so fucking embarrassed, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be embarrassed, we all have our fears." Gerard waved him off, turning up the music some more, so it would cover the thunder next time.

It worked pretty well actually, and Frank was able to pretend the thunder was just part of the music.

He had never thought of that before, using music to distract him from the storms, which is silly, considering he wanted to be a musician.

Frank was slightly worried other teachers in the building would come complain about the loud music, but Gerard didn't seem worried about it, so Frank tried not to be either.

His phone started vibrating in his pocket a few moments later though, and he smiled when he saw Jamia's picture.

She always called him whenever it stormed, no matter what she was doing, because she knew how terrified he was of them, and didn't want him to have to be alone while he was scared.

He declined it though, sending her a quick text thanking her for checking in, and that he was still with Gerard, and Gerard was helping his fear.

She was busy after all, and he didn't want her to get in trouble when he was perfectly fine with Gerard.

Gerard didn't push him to do anymore work, he must of understood Frank was too shaken up to think about this sort of thing, so they simply waited out the storm while listening to the music.

The storm lasted about half of the album, but soon there were no cracks of thunder, only the patter of rain.

The music had helped a lot, Frank still jumped a few times, but each time he did Gerard would place his hand on his shoulder, and tell him everything was going to be okay.

Frank felt really safe there with Gerard, which is weird considering the only people that made him feel safe during storms were Jamia or his mom.

"I could give you a ride home, if you need one." Gerard spoke then, walking up to raise one of the blinds on the window, to see it was still raining. "I wouldn't want you getting sick again, or having Lindsey molest you during my class."

They both laughed then, and Frank nodded, collecting his things and putting them in his bag.

Gerard simply smiled and started putting everything away, making sure everything that needed to be locked up was, and that he had all of his things.

"Hey, Gerard?" Frank spoke softly as they were about to leave the room, stopping Gerard in his tracks. "Thank you for today- like all of it, you didn't have to waste your time with me, but you did, and thank you." 

"I don't consider it wasting my time, I enjoy spending time with you, and again, I'd hate to see you not graduate just because you couldn't get the help you needed during class."

"Fuck, you're amazing." Frank laughed quietly, missing the way both of their cheeks tinted light pink at his words. "Would it be weird if I- could I just-" Frank sighed, deciding to just say it. "Could I give you a hug?"

Gerard looked a bit taken back by that, and Frank cursed quietly to himself when he realized how stupid that was of him.

Gerard was a teacher, that was inappropriate. 

However, as Frank opened his mouth to apologize, he was shocked to see Gerard with his arms open, a small smile on his face.

He didn't apologize then, he just smiled and moved into the hug, mumbling 'thank you' as their arms wrapped around each other.

"Stop thanking me." Gerard laughed, keeping his arms around Frank for as long as Frank kept his arms around him. 

"Fine." Frank mumbled, but still didn't remove his arms.

Once again he felt so safe like that, and not only that, but the classroom was freezing, and Gerard was warm, and he smelled good, and Frank honestly didn't want to let go.

He knew he had to though, so after a few more seconds he pulled away, a smile against his lips as he tried not to thank Gerard again.

"Here." Gerard offered, holding out his leather jacket to Frank. "You can use it as an umbrella again."

Frank accepted it gratefully, and soon they were rushing through the parking lot to Gerard's car.

He opened the door for Frank like last time, and closed it for him as well.

Frank managed to not get wet with the jacket, which seemed to be a miracle in itself, but he still clung onto the jacket once he was inside, because the car was freezing, and the jacket kept him warm.

Gerard remembered where Frank's house was from last time, so he made it there without any trouble; however the rain was still pouring heavily once they reached the house, and Frank was nervous as hell about going out into it, he really, really, didn't want to get sick again.

"Frank?" Gerard questioned softly after he didn't get out of the car. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Frank nodded, staring at his house through the rain on car window. "Can we maybe wait out the rain? I just really don't want to get sick again, you know? And it only takes a little to make me sick."

"We can wait." Gerard nodded, it's not like he had a life he had to go live, he just sat in his empty house watching T.V., and sometimes making art, this was definitely a step up from that. "My weather app says the rain isn't suppose to die down for an hour, though."

"Fuck." Frank sighed, knowing there was no way Gerard was going to just let him sit in his car for an hour. "Okay I'll just-"

"I'm kinda hungry though... we could go get something to eat while we wait out the rain? We won't even have to get out, we'll go through the drive-thru."

Frank felt that nervousness he felt that first time Gerard offered to drive him home, but as he looked over at him and only saw sincerity in his eyes, his nerves disappeared. 

The only problem was Frank had no money, and he'd feel bad if Gerard were to buy him food.

"I'd love to, but I'm kinda broke." Frank laughed quietly, turning his attention back out the window.

"That's okay, it'll be on me." Gerard smiled, but suddenly wondered if Frank was just making excuses because he really didn't want to go. "But I mean, we don't have to, I just thought it would be nice is all."

"It's not that." Frank smiled, turning to look at Gerard again, sensing his nervousness. "I really am broke, and I'd feel bad if you bought me food."

"In that case," Gerard spoke, pulling away from Frank's house. "We're going to get food."

"Gerard." Frank whined halfheartedly, trying to hide his excitement.

Not only was he about to get free food, but he also got to spend more time with Gerard, which was quickly becoming his favorite thing to do.

"You'll ask me to buy you booze, but you won't let me buy you food?" Gerard rolled his eyes, but kept them on the road. "You're an interesting man, Frank."

"First of all, I would have paid you for the booze." Frank laughed, pulling out his phone to let his mother know he'd be home later. "And fine, I'll stop whining about you paying for our food."

"Good."

-

Gerard parked in the parking lot where they had gotten their food from, and handed Frank his food which consisted of a veggie burger, french fries, and a coca cola.

Frank assured he would pay Gerard back when he had the money, and Gerard had just grinned and said 'you'll just get us food next time.' 

That thought excited Frank, because Gerard was implying they could go get food together again.

Frank didn't even care if Gerard was his teacher at this point, Gerard was cool, and he liked spending time with him, teacher or not.

Gerard had gotten a bacon burger, and Frank couldn't help but watch in disgust as he sunk his teeth into it, which of course caused Gerard to laugh.

"You don't like bacon or something?" He mumbled around his food, smiling as Frank shook his head aggressively. "How do you live?"

"With lettuce!" He laughed, pulling a piece from his burger and throwing it at Gerard. "Try it some time."

"There's lettuce on my burger!" He cried out as he flung the piece of lettuce back at Frank, causing both of them to laugh. 

However, Gerard's laughter died down as his phone went off, and his smile dropped completely as he read whatever was on the screen.

He tried to play it off like nothing, turning his phone off and putting it away, sending Frank an obviously fake smile.

"Are you okay?" Frank had to ask, especially after he saw the fake smile.

Gerard's fake smile dropped after that, and he turned his gaze away from Frank's, contemplating if he should lie or not.

But he decided against it, he had been lying to everyone already, he had to tell the truth some time.

"No." He laughed quietly, trying to ignore the ache in his heart. 

"Do you wanna talk about it, or do you want me to distract you from whatevers bothering you? I'll make a fool out of myself if that's what you need."

Gerard smiled for real then, and took a drink of his soda, hoping that would prevent his voice from cracking like it usually did when he was upset.

"My ex boyfriend keeps texting me, and I just wish he wouldn't." 

"Oh." Frank frowned, trying to figure out what to say to help. "Have you asked him to stop?"

"Yeah, he only does it when he's drunk, or high, or both." Gerard mumbled, ignoring it as his phone went off again. 

"Is that why you two broke up?" Frank asked before he realized that was too personal of a question. "Fuck I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, and it's a pretty long story, but basically yeah, that's why we broke up."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help." Frank mumbled, he hadn't seen Gerard look this way before, and it made his chest hurt seeing it. 

"Believe it or not, you are helping." Gerard smiled genuinely, holding eye contact so Frank would know he was being serious. "I haven't told anyone about his texts, but I feel better now that I have."

"Well, I'm glad you did that." Frank smiled. "Is there anything else I could do to help?"

"Well uh, could you maybe delete the messages he's sent me? That way I'm not tempted to reply, you know? I don't think I'm strong enough to delete them myself."

"Of course." Frank agreed instantly, accepting Gerard's phone as he held it out to him. "Code still the same?"

Gerard nodded and turned his attention to his food, wanting to distract himself so he didn't try to stop Frank.

Frank typed in the code, and the phone unlocked just like it had the last time, and he opened the messages revealing several almost unreadable texts from a person called 'Bert'.

Frank tried not to read the messages as he deleted them, but he did catch sight of a few words, and lets just say this 'Bert' guy didn't seem to be very nice.

He deleted them all quickly, but before he gave Gerard his phone back, he quickly clicked on his contacts, and added his number in there.

He wanted Gerard to have it just in case Bert tried to contact him again, and he needed distracting.

"Thanks." Gerard mumbled, accepting the phone back from Frank. "Sorry if that was weird, or anything."

"No worries, I was happy to do it. I didn't mean to read any of the messages, but I saw a few... Gerard, you deserve so much better than that."

"I know." He spoke like he was trying to convince himself, nodding along with his words. "I just need to keep reminding myself of that."

Frank made it his personal mission then to make sure Gerard knew he deserved better, and he was going to remind him of it whenever he got the chance.

Because texts like 'come back to me, I'm the only one who will love you' and 'stop being a bitch and text me back' were not texts that he deserved. 

They went back to casual conversation after that, arguing about what the greatest album of all time was, or who was the best guitarist, and things like that.

Frank had announced that he was the greatest guitarist, and now Gerard was interested in it, and insisted Frank show him what he's got some time. 

Frank felt nervous for the first time about playing guitar for someone, because he desperately wanted to show Gerard he had what it took to be a musician, and Gerard knew good music, so he'd know if Frank had a chance or not.

The rain had cleared up by the time they had finished their food, so after disposing of their trash, Gerard drove Frank home.

Frank hugged him goodbye before he got out of the car, and it came so naturally to the both of them, like they were casual friends, and not student and teacher.

He walked into his home with a smile on his face, and as he collapsed onto his bed with a sigh, he felt this weird fluttery sensation in his chest.

He really liked spending time with Gerard.

He couldn't stop thinking about Gerard for the rest of the day, he was worried about him, he looked so hurt and defeated when he had gotten that text, Frank didn't want to him look or feel that way ever again.

"You deserve better." 

Frank ended up texting him, totally not having saved his number in his cell the second it came in the mail.

Okay, maybe Frank did, but Gerard had told him to keep his number if he needed anything, and if he waited much long to save it, it would have been lost in their house phones caller ID.

Gerard smiled when he received the text, and for once, he truly believed he deserved better.

Because Bert never sent him nice text messages like this, and if Frank, his friend could, then he knew his boyfriend should too.


	5. Chapter 5

Things felt different after that for Frank, and as much as he loved the odd tingly feeling in his chest whenever he saw Gerard, it confused him.

For as long as he could remember he was attracted to women, but now Gerard came along, and Frank didn't know anymore.

He tried to play it off like he just wasn't used to someone being so nice to him, but as time ticked by, he knew there was more to it than that.

If his attraction was simply due to Gerard's kindness, his heart wouldn't leap in his chest like it did whenever Gerard smiled at him, and he wouldn't want to constantly check up on him to make sure he was okay.

They had texted a lot after Frank sent that first message, Gerard had found the act sweet, instead of creepy like Frank thought he might.

They weren't sure if they were suppose to text each other, but again, by this point neither of them really cared.

Gerard took advantage of Frank's offer to contact him whenever Bert tried to, and Frank would talk to him for how ever long it took to make Gerard feel better.

That's another thing, if Frank's attraction wasn't stronger than the kindness, he probably wouldn't have gone through so much effort to make Gerard smile.

He even played his guitar for him once over the phone, and even though the quality sounded shitty through the phone, Gerard loved it.

Frank was going to talk to Jamia about this later, because he was tired of his heart doing weird flippy things, he wanted to figure out how to stop that.

-

"I'm so confused." Frank sighed, plopping down on Jamias bed after they had finished helping Gerard clean up the classroom. 

"Is it about your crush on Mr. Way?" She spoke softly, a knowing smile against her lips. 

"What?" Frank practically gasped, sitting up on the bed to face her. "I don't-" He sighed, looking down into his lap. "Fuck, I do have a crush on him, don't I?" 

"If the way you smile the entire time he's talking says anything, I'd say yes."

"I'm so confused." He groaned, falling back against the bed again. "I don't even know if I like boys..."

"Watch gay porn or something." She shrugged, sounding way too causal for what she suggested. "Or ask one of the openly gay kids at our school for advice."

"But I like straight porn." Frank laughed quietly, thinking into her second suggestion. "Who would I even ask?"

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, trying to think of someone, when Jamia finally thought of the perfect person.

"How about Ryan?" 

"Ryan?" Frank thought aloud, processing that thought through his mind.

Ryan was a pretty valid suggestion, him and Frank were on good terms, they weren't strangers, and Ryan seemed like the type of person who would help someone out like that without passing judgement.

"I texted him." Jamia announced before Frank could even tell her how he felt about her suggestion. "He's on his way over."

"Jamia, oh my god." Frank groaned, covering his face with his hands. "I don't even know what I'm going to say!"

Jamia was unstoppable when she had set herself out on a mission, and her mission right now was to figure out if her best friend liked guys.

It would make sense if he did, he was never one to pay much attention to girls; but then again he didn't pay much attention to boys either.

Either way, Jamia was determined to figure this out for him.

Ryan showed up about fifteen minutes later, and within those fifteen minutes, Frank had questioned his entire existence.

What if he didn't actually like boys, and he was wasting Ryan's time?

Jamia must of told Ryan why she had invited him over, because as he entered her room, he smirked at Frank.

"So, Frankie, you think you might like boys?"

"I uh-" Frank blushed violently, turning his gaze away from his friends. "I think, maybe."

He tried to explain his situation to Ryan then, without mentioning the person he was crushing on was Gerard, and hoped it wasn't as obvious to Ryan as it was Jamia.

Ryan didn't mention any names though, but he definitely had a hunch; no one stays after school every day to help a teacher they don't have some form of feelings towards.

Ryan asked Frank if he had ever felt sexually attracted to a man before, and Frank didn't know how to answer that, because he had never thought about it.

Frank didn't know much about gay sex, but as he thought about Gerard that way for a split second, he felt his stomach do flip flops.

Ryan noticed Frank's posture change after he asked that question, but he couldn't decipher if it was from disgust, or interest.

"I don't know." Frank finally mumbled, nibbling on his thumbnail. "I've never even kissed a boy, let alone think about fucking one."

"Do you want to?" Ryan offered, tilting his head to the side as he gazed at Frank questioningly. "I'd be happy to help you with that."

"What?" Frank spoke in shock, his gaze meeting Ryan's. "You'd kiss me?"

Ryan just smiled and nodded his head, insisting he would love to help Frank figure out who he was, no strings attached.

And Ryan was very sincere with what he was saying, he would make out with Frank with no strings attached, simply to help him figure out if he was into that or not.

besides, Frank was very attractive, and Ryan would never turn down a make out session with a hot guy.

"I mean...uh.." Frank stuttered out, looking over to Jamia for help. "I don't know.."

"We don't have to," Ryan assured him. "I just thought I'd offer, kissing a boy for the first time was how I figured out I was gay."

"Really?" 

"Yeah." Ryan smiled shyly to himself, remembering the memory. "But like I said, we don't have to, there's other ways of figuring it out."

"I want to." Frank spoke confidently, nodding his head to himself as he scooted closer to Ryan. "S-Should I, or?"

Frank had only kissed one person sober before, and that person was Jamia, who happened to still be in the room.

All his other kissing happened at parties, where he didn't remember it the next day.

"Let me." Ryan offered softly, reaching his hand out slowly, and brushing Frank's hair behind his ear. "Ready?"

Frank licked his bottom lip quickly, before nodding his head against Ryan's hand, which was now cupping the side of it.

Ryan smiled a bit before slowly leaning in, and pressing his soft lips against Frank's.

Frank didn't feel any extraordinary feeling as their lips moved slowly together, but he knew one thing, and that was he didn't feel uncomfortable, and that he wanted to keep doing it.

Frank leaned closer to Ryan, his hands gently landing on his sides, eventually sliding to the small of his back, pulling Ryan against him.

Frank was definitely enjoying himself, and that enjoyment only grew as Ryan parted his lips slightly, sliding his tongue against Frank's bottom lip slowly.

He opened up instantly, letting Ryan explore his mouth while their upper bodies pressed together.

The kiss eventually broke, seeing as they both needed air at some point of time, and Frank felt a shiver run down his spine as the kiss broke.

Frank slowly blinked his eyes open, licking his bottom lip once again as he looked over at Ryan.

"So?" 

"I- wow." Frank breathed out, laughing quietly to himself. "Can we do it a little more?"

"I'm always down for make out sessions." Ryan giggled.

"Cool." Frank mumbled, wasting no time in leaning in, and this time he was the one to deepen the kiss.

Kissing Ryan felt so good, and Frank could only imagine how good kissing Gerard would feel like.

He'd bet it'd be even better than this, especially if Gerard was touching him the way Ryan was.

Jamia eventually cleared her throat as the kiss escalated, and the two boys pulled away from each other awkwardly. 

"Okay...so I really liked that." Frank admitted, his gaze into his lap. "Thank you, Ryan." 

"My pleasure!" Ryan giggled happily, wrapping his arm around Frank's shoulders. "If you need help with anything else just let me know."

"Okay." Frank smiled. "Thank you, again, really."

"It's no problem, honestly, you figured out you like guys, and I got to kiss a hot one, it was a win win really."

They both laughed then, and Ryan pulled away from Frank.

"Oh, but that whole 'anything' doesn't include actual sex... not that I was expecting you to want that or anything, but just, sex to me is very intimate, and I want to be in love with the person I partake in that with, you know?"

"I understand." Frank nodded. "I won't ask you to have sex with me, don't worry."

They both laughed again, before falling into a peaceful silence.

"Well, good luck with that guy you think you might like." Ryan spoke after a few moments had passed. "I hope it works out for you."

That was the thing though, it couldn't work out, not right now at least.

Frank was a minor still, and Gerard was his teacher, Frank couldn't kiss him, and that thought had him feeling down.

He probably shouldn't have kissed Ryan, because now he definitely knew he liked kissing boys, and now he was going to have to live with the fact he wasn't able to kiss Gerard any time soon.

Frank thanked him anyways though, and they may or may not have participated in a bit more making out after Jamias mom had called for her downstairs.

They all went out for pizza after that, and they all had a wonderful time.

-

Frank thought he would be nervous to see Gerard the next day, but as he walked into the classroom and saw that wonderful smile, all his nerves had disappeared. 

"Good afternoon." Gerard greeted him as he made his way to his seat, and Frank returned the greeting.

Frank tried to hide the smile as he got out his things, but he couldn't help it when Jamia sent him one of her knowing smiles.

Gerard didn't notice though, he was too busy preparing the lesson, so everything was going fine.

That is, until the famous Brendon Urie spoke.

"So, Frankie, how does it feel to be one of us queers?" 

Frank's stomach dropped at that, surely Brendon was just messing with him, surely he didn't know anything.

Brendon wasn't even saying it in a negative manner, Frank was just afraid because he literally just figured out he liked boys, and now the whole class, and eventually school, was going to know before he had a chance to even accept it.

"What?" Frank questioned shakily, turning to face Brendon, who was sat next to Ryan.

Frank eyed Ryan with betrayed filled eyes, but Ryan looked just as confused as he did, and he mouthed 'I didn't say anything'.

"I heard you were mackin on some dude last night, how did it feel?"

Ryan kicked Brendon in the shin then, mumbling for him to shut up, and Brendon cried out in pain.

"What's the problem here?" Gerard spoke then, and Frank dreaded turning around, too afraid to look him in the eyes.

"I just asked Frank a simple fucking question about realizing he liked dick and Ryan kicked me!"

The room went quiet then, and Frank honestly contemplated bolting from the room, but he seemed to be frozen in his chair.

"Frank?" Gerard spoke softly, now in front of his desk. "Is everything okay?"

Frank still couldn't turn around, and he squeezed his eyes closed as he heard the rest of the class mumbling about this new information.

He just fucking realized he liked guys, and now he was outed, in one fucking day.

"Frank?" Gerard repeated, moving into Frank's line of vision.

That's when Frank was finally able to move, and he turned his body back around so he wasn't facing Gerard anymore.

That only worked for a few seconds though, because Gerard moved with him.

"Hey..." Gerard spoke softly, so softly only Frank could hear. "That's not a bad thing..."

"I know- I just-" Frank sighed, keeping his gaze on his desk. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." Gerard didn't push. "But you know where to find me if you change your mind."

Frank nodded his head, and Gerard returned to the front of the class, attempting to teach a lesson, but failing as everyone was too busy discussing Frank's new sexuality.

'is that why he and Jamia broke up?'

'is that why he's only had one girlfriend?'

Frank could hear all of the questions, and he just wished they would stop.

Gerard seemed to notice this, because he snapped at the class after they refused to quiet down, and it startled them all into silence.

Silence that luckily lasted the whole class.

Jamia stayed in her seat with Frank as the bell rang, because well, she had some apologizing to do.

Ryan rushed over to them the second class was over, speaking so fast Frank didn't quite understand him at first.

"I didn't tell a soul, I swear, Frank I wouldn't-" 

"It was me." Jamia spoke softly, her gaze on her desk. "But I didn't mean to, I didn't think anyone was listening..."

"Jamia!" Frank groaned, resting his head on his arms, which were against his desk. "Why?"

"I didn't know Brendon was listening!" 

"Is everything okay here?" Gerard interrupted then, and Frank felt his cheeks flare bright red for the hundredth time that class period.

"Yes, Sir." Ryan answered instantly. "We were just talking."

"Well, my after school study group is starting now, so unless you'd like to stay for that, I'm going to have to ask you to head home."

"Yes, Sir." Ryan nodded, glancing down at Frank and whispering before he left. "I'm so sorry."

Jamia followed Ryan out of the classroom, knowing Frank was upset with her, leaving Frank and Gerard alone, because no one knew where the hell Mr. Philips had gone off to.

"I think I might be able to make your day better." Gerard spoke after they had left, and Frank just groaned in reply, mumbling 'I doubt it.'

"I have a present for you." Gerard continued, and that definitely caught Frank's attention.

He lifted his head from the desk, and eyed Gerard curiously as he held out an envelope to him.

"Happy early birthday." 

"But my birthday isn't for a few weeks?" Frank mumbled, looking down at the envelope.

"That's why it's early!" Gerard giggled, and honestly, the giggle alone was enough to make Frank's day better.

"Okay, okay." Frank accepted defeat, and slowly opened the envelope.

What was inside was more than enough to make him forget what had happened earlier, because inside that envelope were two tickets to a show Frank would kill to see.

"You got me Misfits tickets?!" He exclaimed, quickly pulling the tickets out to study them. "Gerard! This must of cost you a fortune, you didn't have to do this, oh my god-"

"If it makes you feel better, I had already bought them before I knew you." Gerard laughed quietly, sitting up on the desk across from Frank. "They were for Bert and I, I think I mentioned it that first day we met."

"You did." Frank nodded, still gazing over the tickets. "And I started laughing when I realized you were gay, because Lindsey was going to be so heartbroken."

"Right." Gerard smiled. "But anyways, I knew how much you wanted to go, and now you can, and you can bring a friend."

Frank realized then that Gerard had given not only Bert's ticket, but his as well, even though he knew Gerard loved the Misfits. 

"You're not going?" 

"Nah." Gerard shook his head, trying not to sound as disappointed as he was. 

Gerard didn't want to go alone, and so he thought the next best thing was just giving Frank both of the tickets.

He didn't want Frank to feel like he had to go with him if he gave him the ticket, even though he'd love going to the concert with Frank, so again, this was the best solution.

However, Frank really didn't want Gerard to miss the show, and even more, he really wanted to see the show with Gerard.

"Will you be that friend?" Frank questioned quietly, fearing Gerard's rejection, even if it wasn't in a romantic sense. "Will you go to the concert with me?"

"Don't you have someone else you'd want to go with?" 

"No." Frank answered without skipping a beat, because it was true. "I'd much rather go with you."

Gerard may have blushed at that, and Frank may have noticed, and all Frank could think about was how good it felt kissing Ryan, and how much better it would be if he were kissing Gerard right now.

"You sure you wouldn't want to take Ryan?" 

Gerard sounded a bit insecure, and sad, but Frank didn't notice it, he was too bewildered to realize the emotion in Gerard's voice.

"Why would I want to take Ryan?"

"Well, earlier... when Brendon said those things, you looked at Ryan like you were betrayed, so I figured he must of been the one you were kissing last night."

"Oh, god, uh-" Frank blushed furiously, again. "W-We're not together, he just um, helped me figure out that I like boys.."

"Oh, that was nice of him." Gerard mumbled, unsure of what to say next. "And you do?"

"Yeah... and I've only known for a day and now the whole fucking school is going to know, and I haven't even had a chance to like, process it yet, you know?"

"If it makes you feel better, I kinda know what you're going through. I was outed in high school too."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, let's just say my class wasn't as accepting as yours is." He forced a laugh, but Frank could sense the pain behind it. "I had liked this guy, and thought he liked me back... long story short, he was just pretending and his friends thought it was hilarious."

Frank felt his chest twist with heartache then, and suddenly he didn't feel so bad for himself.

No one was making fun of him, no one was pretending to like him, they just knew he liked boys, and he felt as if the world was ending.

But Gerard had it so much worse than this, and he wasn't feeling sorry for himself.

"I'm so sorry..." Frank whispered, now feeling guilty about over reacting. "I can't even imagine."

"It's alright." Gerard shrugged, but it was clear in his eyes that it wasn't. "It doesn't bother me anymore."

It was clear that wasn't true either, but Frank didn't want to push it, all he wanted to do was comfort him.

"Do you need a hug?" Frank offered quietly, his words holding more meaning now that he knew he liked Gerard.

"I wouldn't object one." Gerard laughed weakly, and that's all Frank needed to hear before he was standing from his seat, and moving to where he was in front of Gerard.

Gerard hopped off of the desk he was resting on, and accepted the hug as Frank held his arms open.

Gerard had never told anyone about what had happened in high school, and granted he didn't tell Frank the whole story, he still brought it up, which is something he was never able to do before.

"I still want you to go to the concert with me." Frank whispered against Gerard's chest. "More than anyone."

"How can I say no then?"

Frank smiled and pulled away from the hug, his heart doing those weird flip flops again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor smut warning

"I think he likes you, too." Jamia spoke randomly as the two were playing video games in Frank's room.

"What?" Frank practically squeaked, confused by her sudden confidence in Gerard's feelings. "No, he's just a nice guy, and a great teacher."

"A 'nice guy', or 'great teacher' wouldn't give up tickets to his favorite band to just anyone." She raised an eyebrow at him, pausing their game. "And that's not considering all the other things he does for you, I really think he likes you."

"Jamia, stop." Frank sighed, setting down his controller. "Even if he did, I'm a minor still, I wouldn't put him at risk like that. He could lose his job, go to jail, I could literally ruin his life and I refuse to do that, whether he likes me or not."

"You're only going to be seventeen for two more weeks, after that it won't be illegal."

"Can we please drop it?" Frank practically begged, his crush on Gerard was already enough, he didn't want to think of the 'what ifs'.

"Fine." Jamia sighed, playing their video game, and continuing it in silence.

-

It was later that night after Jamia had gone home that Frank laid awake in his bed, bored out of his mind, and desperate for any kind of fun.

He thought about asking Jamia to come back over, but he was a little annoyed with her.

She was so set on hooking them up, and it was only stressing Frank out, he didn't need that right now.

He needed good company, and a pizza or something.

He scrolled through his contacts lazily, hoping to find someone who could hold a conversation, seeing as Gerard was busy and Frank didn't want to bother him.

He smiled as he reached the 'R' section, seeing Ryan's contact with a little smiley face next to it.

"Hey Ryan, you busy tonight?" 

Frank waited anxiously for a reply, secretly praying that Ryan wasn't busy, and could come over and hang out with him.

It was getting kinda late though, and it was Friday night, Ryan probably had plans.

"Not really, just watching movies with my parents, what's up?"

Frank sat up in his bed excitedly, quickly typing out a reply and asking if Ryan wanted to come over.

"It's a little late to hang out, isn't it?"

Ryan replied a few moments later, and Frank frowned.

"You could stay the night?"

Ryan took longer to reply then, and Frank hoped it was only because he was asking his parents if it was okay, or something like that.

Frank was just so bored, and since he didn't want to hang out with Jamia, he didn't really have anyone else.

Not that that was the only reason Frank wanted to hang out with Ryan, he thought Ryan was a cool dude, he'd enjoy hanging out with him regardless.

"Okay, I'll head over soon, what's your address?"

Frank grinned and quickly typed out his address, jumping off his bed seconds later to prepare everything.

He pulled out his collection of movies, video games, and anything else he thought they might want to do.

Frank hadn't had someone who wasn't Jamia sleep over in a long time, he was excited.

Plus his parents were out of town for the weekend, so he and Ryan could watch movies with the surround sound in the living room if they wanted.

Ryan showed up about a half an hour later, a backpack slung over his shoulder, and a smile against his lips.

"Hey!" Frank greeted happily, pulling him in for a hug. "Come in."

Ryan followed Frank into the house, eyeing the surroundings as they walked into the living room.

"Nice place." Ryan commented, setting his bag down on the couch. "So, where are your parents?"

"They're out of town for the weekend."

"Oh..." Ryan spoke softly, looking slightly nervous. 

Frank didn't understand why Ryan looked nervous, but after a few moments he realized why, and felt like an asshole.

"T-That's not why I invited you over, I promise." He smiled weakly. "I just wanted to hang out, you know? No other intentions, I promise."

"Oh, I know." Ryan shrugged nonchalantly, sighing a few moments later. "Okay, maybe I was a little nervous there were other intentions, but it's not you, I promise. It's just last time someone invited me over to their house while their parents were gone it wasn't to watch movies."

"It's okay, I understand." Frank smiled, gesturing towards the staircase. "Here, I'll show you to my room so you can put your bag down."

Ryan nodded and followed him upstairs, and once they were in the room Ryan was amazed at how many good movies Frank had.

Frank asked if he wanted to watch one, which he eagerly said yes to, and Frank went downstairs to make some popcorn and get some drinks while Ryan picked out a movie.

Ryan ended up picking a movie that Frank wasn't all too familiar with, it was one he had gotten for Christmas and had never got around to watching it.

Ryan was absolutely appalled when Frank told him that, going on and on about how wonderful the movie was, and that he didn't know what he was missing out on.

Frank debated asking Ryan if he wanted to take the movie downstairs to use the surround sound, but in all honesty, he had already carried the drinks upstairs, and he didn't want to put the effort into moving them downstairs.

So instead he just popped in the movie, and joined Ryan on his bed, popcorn bowl in lap.

They were about half way into the movie, discussing away about the acting and actions scenes, when Ryan paused the movie.

"Do you have anything to drink?" 

Frank frowned and glanced down at their sodas, then sent Ryan a confused look, which he laughed at.

"No, I mean like, alcohol."

"Oh, right." Frank laughed, trying to play it off like he knew that the entire time. "Uh yeah, I think so, let's go check downstairs."

"Okay." Ryan smiled, hopping off Frank's bed and following him downstairs.

They ended up finding an old bottle of vodka, his parents had switched to rum a few months ago, and never finished off this bottle.

"Just a little." Ryan giggled as Frank poured the liquor into a cup for him. "I'm like, the biggest light weight ever."

Frank poured his own cup then, mixing it with his favorite drink, before sitting down at the table.

"So..." Ryan started, taking a large gulp of his drink before sitting down next to Frank. "I think I like someone..."

"Who?" Frank asked excitedly, feeling slightly embarrassed at the fact that he sounded like a teenage girl right now.

"Don't laugh." Ryan warned, taking another drink. "It's... it's Brendon."

"Brendon?" Frank questioned like he hadn't heard him right. "The same Brendon who outed me to the school, and is a dick to like everyone?"

"I can't help it." He whined, a cute little pouty face against his features. "He's not that way when we're alone, he's really sweet to me, and like, the other day he stood up for me when this guy was being an asshole-" He sighed, resting his chin on his hand. "I just think the way he is around everyone is all an act, I feel like he is really nice deep down."

"What's the problem then?"

"He's just-" Ryan groaned, taking another drink of his beverage. "He knows I like him, and he knows I'm not going anywhere, so he's taking his time... if he even likes me back that is."

Frank stayed silent for a few moments, trying to figure out just what to say to his friend.

But suddenly, like a light bulb, he had the greatest plan to get the two of them together.

"Make him jealous!" Frank exclaimed excitedly. "If he thinks someone else is interested in you, he'll snatch you up before they can."

"Oh my god, you're a genius." Ryan gaped in awe, and Frank resisted the urge to giggle at his already buzzed friend. "How do I do that?"

"Give me your phone." Frank ordered, and Ryan complied nervously, watching as Frank opened up his camera.

"Okay, smile."

Ryan smiled, and Frank tossed his hair over his face before leaning in and kissing Ryan's cheek, snapping the picture.

You couldn't see who was kissing Ryan's cheek, but it was clear someone was, and it was the perfect picture to make Brendon jealous.

Ryan giggled like mad as he posted the picture onto his social media account, and requested another drink to celebrate.

"What about your guy?" Ryan questioned, his words slightly slurring. "What's happening with him?"

"Ugh." Frank groaned, covering his face with his hands. "It's so complicated, I don't wanna talk about it."

"That's okay." Ryan smiled, slowly climbing to his feet and holding his hand out for Frank. "Let's go back to your room."

Frank nodded his head and allowed Ryan to pull him upstairs, the bottle of vodka in tow.

Ryan was not lying when he said he was the biggest light weight ever, because he was practically drunk already and Frank was hardly buzzed.

Ryan giggled as he fell onto Frank's bed, and Frank just stood there for a moment, the alcohol starting to affect him more now, and making him a tad bit confused.

"Frank, I'm gonna be really forward, okay?" Ryan spoke, and Frank nodded. "Like, I really wanna make out with you right now."

"What about Brendon?" Frank frowned, because even though he was totally down with another random makeout session with Ryan, he wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Brendon is just a friend right now, a-and your guy is just a friend too- where's the harm in having some fun?"

Frank didn't know if Ryan had a point, or if he was just starting to get really drunk, but he was leaning more towards accepting the offer.

"It'll be like last time?" Frank raised an eyebrow, wanting to make sure Ryan wasn't forming feelings for him or anything. "Just for fun, no feelings?"

"Exactly." Ryan giggled. "More practice for when you get your guy..."

Frank was sold after that, so with one quick gulp of vodka he climbed into bed with Ryan, hovering over him.

Ryan giggled before pulling Frank in, their lips meeting in a sloppy kiss as Ryan's fingers threaded through Frank's hair.

Ryan took charge then, pushing Frank onto his back before climbing on top of him, his lips instantly on Frank's as he kept Frank's hands pinned against the bed.

"Fuck-" Frank panted as Ryan broke the kiss, staring up at him with wide eyes. "I uh-"

Frank wasn't a virgin, but his body was definitely acting like one as he felts Ryan's hips press against his own.

Ryan didn't respond, he just leaned his face down into the crook of Frank's neck and began kissing and nipping until he found the spot that made Frank squirm under him.

Frank was embarrassed, because this was more than turning him on, and he feared it might upset Ryan.

That was his drunken logic though, he knew it didn't really make sense, but he couldn't help but feel scared.

He had never done anything with a guy, let alone be turned on by a guy, so he was fucking confused, and nervous, and afraid.

"You definitely like boys, Frankie." Ryan grinned as he felt Frank's dick against his crotch. "If we had some lube I'd definitely let you fuck me."

"Ryan, no-" Frank spoke as Ryan started to take his shirt off, remembering how Ryan mentioned he saved sex for someone he loved. "You want to save sex for the person you love, remember?"

Ryan paused his motions and stared down at Frank looking confused, but then it all seemed to click in his mind.

Ryan was past drunk by this point, he wasn't thinking clearly, and there was no way Frank would let him do something he knew he'd regret the next morning.

"Oh, Frank." Ryan groaned, letting his head fall. "You're such a sweet boy."

Ryan started kissing him then, but sober Ryan had said that was okay, so Frank simply relaxed and let it happen.

He shivered as he felt Ryan's hands slip under his shirt, slowly trailing up his sides, his fingertips leaving goosebumps on every inch they touched.

Ryan wasn't pinning his hands down anymore, and before he realized what he was doing, he was gripping Ryan's hips, and pulling them down as he pushed forward.

It didn't help that Ryan was grinding his lower body down against Frank after that, and Frank started to feel his self control slipping away.

"R-Ryan, we gotta stop-" Frank pulled away from the kissing, speaking those four words even though his body was screaming at him not to. "I- fuck-"

Frank was at a loss for words, he didn't want to stop, but he didn't want to take advantage of Ryan, but he didn't know which part of his body was going to win in that decision though.

"Why do you want to stop?" Ryan frowned, once again straddling Frank's lap. "I thought you were enjoying it."

"Fuck, I am-" Frank practically whimpered, the war going on inside his head starting to give him a headache. "I just really want to do something, but I know you don't, and its becoming so hard to control myself-"

Frank was a stuttering mess, especially considering Ryan was situated flat on his lap, making the temptation to rub his dick on Ryan's ass far too much to resist.

"Oh." Ryan smiled, gently rocking his ass against Frank's crotch. "You know... I only save sex for someone I love, not other things..."

"W-What do you mean?" Frank licked his now dry lips, keeping his hands on the mattress so he wasn't tempted to touch Ryan.

"I mean..." Ryan grinned, scooting down to rest on Frank's thighs instead. "As long as no ones dick goes into the others ass, I'm perfectly happy getting off..."

He placed his hand on the bulge in Frank's jeans then, and Frank whimpered quietly, throwing his head back into his pillow.

"Y-You're sure?" Frank questioned nervously, slowly pulling his gaze back to Ryan, who was gently rubbing him through his pants. "Because- ah fuck- we don't have to, really-"

"Frankie, you've never done anything with a boy before, what's going to happen when you finally hook up with that boy you like? Do you want to be a nervous wreck like you are now, or do you want to know what you're doing?"

That was some solid fucking logic in Frank's mind, he didn't want to be a nervous wreck if him and Gerard ever did anything, he would be so embarrassed he'd probably back out and leave; if he ever got that chance with Gerard, running away would be the last thing he'd want.

"O-Okay." Frank nodded quickly. "If you're sure."

It was a blur after that, a blur of lips, and grinding, and moaning, and everything that Frank had been craving.

They eventually stripped down to just their boxers, and as soon as all that restrictive clothing was gone Ryan instantly began kissing down Frank's body, and Frank could only watch anxiously as Ryan slowly pulled down his boxers.

"This okay?" Ryan questioned as he licked his lips, and Frank had to clench the bed sheets with his fists as Ryan slowly wrapped his fingers around him. 

"Please." 

Frank's hips jerked forward as Ryan slowly took him into his mouth, and Ryan held his hips down then, keeping them firmly against the bed as he started a slow pace.

"Fuck-" Frank gasped, resting his upper body on his elbows so he could gaze down at Ryan. 

It had been ages since Frank had gotten so much as a hand job, and now Ryan was going down on him like it was his favorite thing to do.

Frank was enjoying himself to say the least, that is, until Gerard's face popped into his head.

He couldn't help but imagine it being Gerard who was going down on him, Gerard who was gripping his hips, and hallowing his cheeks-

He felt guilty though, so he forced his eyes to stay open, so the only person he'd see was Ryan.

That only worked for a few minutes though, because as he grew close to his release his eyes refused to stay open, causing pictures of Gerard to flood through his mind.

"F-Fuck- I'm gonna-" Frank's eyesight whited out behind his eyelids, his back arching off the bed as he tipped over the edge.

He didn't know how long Ryan was down there, but by the time he finally pulled back up, Frank was still lost in a sensation of bliss.

"Was that good?" Ryan grinned down at him, his body hovering over Frank's.

"Y-Yeah." Frank sighed, wiping his forehead from sweat. "Should I- uh-" 

He glanced nervously down at Ryan's obvious boner, not having a single clue of what to do.

"I'd like that." Ryan bit his lip. "But if you don't want to, you don't have to."

"I want to." Frank nodded his head. "I just don't know what to do.."

"I'll show you." Ryan mumbled, leaning down to kiss Frank as he gently took his hand, pressing it against his dick.

Frank was shocked as his hand came into contact with Ryan's dick, even behind the fabric; he had never touched another dick besides his own, but he was loving it more than he thought he would.

"Wow." Frank breathed out quietly, slowly sliding his hand into the fabric of Ryan's boxers, knowing that if it were him, he'd like that.

Ryan groaned quietly and moved his hips against Frank's hand, which Frank took as a good sign, so he slowly curled his fingers around Ryan's dick, trying to pretend that he was doing it to himself, so he'd know what to do.

"Yeah, just like that." Ryan moaned, and it gave Frank the courage to move his hand faster. "Fuck-"

Frank didn't feel like he was doing enough for Ryan though, so he hesitantly pushed Ryan onto his back, and hovered over him, his hand still down his boxers.

"This is good too." Ryan grinned, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Frank's hair.

Frank leaned in and started kissing at Ryan's neck, feeling confident enough not to fuck that up; Ryan led his head with the grip he had in his hair, moving his lips to just the right spot.

He became more vocal once Frank found the most sensitive spot, and it was blowing Frank's mind at how much he was enjoying this.

He had no idea he was attracted to men, but here he was, sucking on ones neck while jerking him off, and loving every second of it.

"Oh god-" Ryan groaned, slowly thrusting his hips forward into Frank's hand along with his strokes. "I'm close-"

Frank grinned against Ryan's neck, his thumb circling the tip before digging into the slit roughly.

Ryan came suddenly, gasping and panting under Frank as his body collapsed against Frank's bed.

Once Frank was sure Ryan had finished, he pulled his hand away, and collapsed next to him.

"You'll do great buddy." Ryan giggled, turning to face Frank. "You're a natural."

Frank laughed and turned on his side so he could face Ryan too.

"The logic may be fucked up, but I'm really glad we did this, if I reacted this way with G-" He paused, biting his tongue before he spilled who he was crushing on. "If I had reacted this way with the person I'm crushing on, I'd probably die."

"Gerard." Ryan smiled lazily, his eyes trying to flutter closed. "Mr. Way."

"W-What?" Frank stuttered out, trying desperately to figure out what to say to deter Ryan from Gerard. "Why do you say that?"

He was being extremely obvious, but in his defense, he was drunk, exhausted, and on the verge of a panic attack.

"Frank you stay after school every day."

"I'm failing the class."

"You greet him every day, it's the first thing you do." 

"I'm polite." 

"Frank."

Frank let out a sigh and tore his gaze away from Ryan, instead looking up at the ceiling. 

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just a little." Ryan replied as he tugged off his boxers. "And before you ask, I'm not drunk enough to stay in boxers soaked in come."

Frank was half convinced that Ryan was just trying to distract him, because he had never seen a naked man outside of the locker rooms at school, and now there was one next to him.

"You can look." Ryan giggled after he caught Frank staring, which had caused Frank to blush violently and turn away. "You literally just had your hand around my dick, you can look at it."

"It's just weird." Frank mumbled. "All my life I thought I was straight, and now I suddenly like dick?"

"Some people take longer than others to realize what they like."

"It's just a shock, you know?"

"Well, not really." Ryan chuckled. "But I can imagine it would be tough to deal with at first."

"Yeah..." Frank mumbled, finally turning his gaze back to Ryan. "I really appreciate this, you know, helping me out or whatever. It's helping a lot."

"Oh, it's my pleasure." Ryan smirked, causing Frank to laugh quietly. "But I won't be able to help you out anymore if our 'make Brendon jealous' thing works, you know?"

"Oh yeah, of course." Frank nodded. "Honestly I think I've learned enough to figure it out myself by this point."

"I'm glad." Ryan smiled. "I'm going to change into my pajamas okay?"

Frank got up to change as well, and seeing as it was late as fuck now, they both climbed back into the bed, and fell asleep.

-

"Frank!" 

Frank startled awake, glancing wide eyed at Ryan who was next to him on his phone.

"It worked!!" He squealed, still staring down his phone. "Brendon asked me out tonight!!!"

Ryan tackled Frank then, who was still half asleep, and really fucking confused.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" 

After Frank was properly awake, Ryan showed him the texts he had received from Brendon, the texts requesting that Ryan go out to dinner with him tonight.

Frank was so happy for Ryan then, although it made his heart ache knowing Ryan was getting his guy, while Frank's guy was sitting alone at home.

Ryan was so excited, and him and Frank went downstairs to celebrate with a nice breakfast which consisted of shitty pancakes and scrambled eggs.

Ryan couldn't stop thanking Frank, and he didn't stop until he went home later that afternoon.

-

The rest of Frank's weekend dragged on slowly, Ryan hadn't responded to any of his texts, which meant his date with Brendon had gone well, and Jamia had to work, so he was left alone until his parents returned.

He talked to Gerard a bit, and he was so tempted to ask Gerard to come over, but he thought that would be weird, and he didn't want to be embarrassed if Gerard said no.

Gerard seemed busy anyways, his replies were mostly short and vague, and Frank didn't want to intrude on whatever Gerard was busy with.

He managed to survive through his boredom though, and he had never been so excited to go to sleep on a Sunday night.

Let alone get to school, seriously, he showed up way early, just so he'd be out of the house.

Ryan was there too though, and Frank didn't even notice him until he was practically tackled again.

"Frank, he's so sweet." Ryan groaned, leaning all his weight on Frank dramatically. "He took me to that really fancy restaurant downtown, and he even walked me to my door afterwards, and he kissed my cheek before leaving."

Frank went to respond, but was distracted as Gerard walked into the building.

Ryan pulled away instantly, and greeted Gerard politely.

"Good morning, Mr. Way." 

"Good morning guys." He smiled at the two of them, but something was off about it.

Frank was smiling until he heard the tone of Gerard's voice, something was off, and he had a bad feeling about it.

Gerard seemed to scurry away after that, leaving Frank and Ryan confused.

"Did he seem okay to you?" Ryan whispered, watching as Gerard walked down the empty hallway.

"No."

\- 

Frank was worried about Gerard the entire day, he even sent him a text or two asking if he was okay, but he never got a reply.

It didn't help that he had to wait until his last class to see him, so he had to trudge through all his other classes with the weight of worry on his shoulders.

But just like the weekend, he was able to survive through it, and it was finally time for his last class.

Frank was rushing to that classroom, but he slowed when he noticed Ryan and Brendon in front of him, holding hands.

Ryan had the brightest smile on his face, and so did Brendon, and it was weird seeing Brendon looking so happy, usually he had a resting bitch face.

At least there was something good out of today, and hopefully that would start off a pattern of good news.

Hopefully this would start a pattern of good things, hopefully this would continue on with whatever was bothering Gerard.

Nothing seemed off as he finally entered the classroom, Gerard greeted him like he usually did, and his smile even seemed more genuine this time.

Frank wasn't entirely convinced though, because he could just sense something was off; he was going to figure it out though, he just had to wait until class was over and they were alone.

So just like he had all day, Frank suffered through the class period, obsessively watching the clock as it slowly ticked down to the final bell.

At least Ryan was happy, Brendon was giving him more attention now that he thought someone else was interested in him, which probably wasn't the best thing, but it made Ryan happy so what did it matter?

Jamia tried to talk to Frank throughout the lesson, and he didn't mean to be rude, but he couldn't focus on her, all he could focus on was Gerard.

Gerard seemed to notice too, because he kept flashing these fake smiles at Frank, trying to wipe away the clear worry on his face.

Finally, the bell rang, and Frank waited patiently as everyone filled out of the class, including Mr. Phillips. 

Gerard was obviously nervous then, but he tried to hide it, and instead pulled out the folder they were keeping Frank's progress in, trying to distract the both of them with the work.

"So, today I was thinking we could work on lesson 7." Gerard spoke, avoiding eye contact as he set the folder down on Frank's desk. 

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Frank spoke suddenly, not wanting to beat around the bush. "And don't lie and say there's nothing wrong, I've been with you almost every day for the past several weeks, I know something is up."

Gerard sighed but still avoided eye contact, keeping his attention on the folder. 

"We really need to finish lesson 7."

"Gerard."

"Frank." He snapped, finally looking up at him. "You need to finish this lesson."

That's when Frank noticed it, the slightly darker tone to his skin just under his eye.

"What happened to your eye?" Frank gasped quietly, lifting his hand to point at the darker tone; Gerard flinched violently as he did though, and Frank quickly dropped his hand, worry now taking over his every pore. "Gerard, what happened?"

"N-Nothing happened." Gerard stuttered out, nervously shifting through random pieces of paper. "Please just drop it."

He was fighting so hard to act like everything was fine, but despite his best efforts, his eyes filled with tears.

The second the first tear spilled Frank gasped quietly, the darker tone was a lot darker than he thought it was, it was just covered with makeup.

"How bad is it?" Frank whispered, his hand absentmindedly covering Gerard's. 

"Bad." Gerard whimpered, quickly wiping his tears, accidentally wiping away the makeup covering his black eye as well.

"Come here-" Frank ordered softly, grabbing Gerard's hand as he pulled him to his feet, instantly pulling him into a hug. "Was it Bert?"

Gerard started sobbing uncontrollably then, and Frank squeezed him tightly.

"Y-Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is in danger and Frank is a horny hormonal fuck

Gerard was a mess after that, the hours of holding it together finally taking its toll on him as he sobbed against Frank's shoulder.

It was clear Gerard wasn't a fan of crying in front of people, he seemed to be fighting an inner battle as he hid his face against Frank's neck; so Frank insisted they go somewhere private so Gerard could let this out in peace, without the worry of someone seeing him. 

They left out the emergency exit door in the classroom, luckily it wasn't alarmed, and rushed over to Gerard's car when the parking lot had cleared out a bit.

Gerard was still weeping quietly as they rushed to his car, and the little sounds were breaking Frank's heart.

He didn't know Bert, but he was going to beat the living shit out of him.

"Gerard-" Frank finally spoke as Gerard tried putting the keys in the ignition. "Gerard, it's not safe for you to drive right now."

"Please-" Gerard begged, lifting his head to gaze at Frank helplessly, his bloodshot eyes breaking Frank's heart even more. "I wanna leave."

"We can leave." Frank nodded, not wanting to upset Gerard further. "Just let me drive, okay?"

Gerard seemed unsure, but eventually nodded his head anyways, and they switched seats.

Frank didn't ask where he wanted to go before pulling out of the school parking lot, and Gerard didn't object, so he decided to drive to the nearby Starbucks to get Gerard something warm to drink to hopefully help him calm down.

Luckily Frank had skipped lunch that day, so he could use the lunch money his mother had given him for Gerard's coffee.

"I'm sorry." Gerard mumbled, his gaze away from Frank as he rested his head against the car window.

"Don't be sorry." Frank assured him, his hand absentmindedly resting on Gerard's thigh in an attempt to comfort him.

He pulled it away as soon as he realized what he was doing though, and clenched his fist against his own thigh, cursing the dirty thoughts that were trying to plague his mind.

Gerard was crying for fucks sake, and Frank's mind still wanted to think about touching his dick.

He pulled into Starbucks then, and he ordered Gerard a coffee, just the way he liked it.

Luckily Gerard was still too busy trying to calm himself down to argue about Frank paying for his coffee.

Frank parked the car then, and turned in his seat to offer Gerard his coffee.

It was like Gerard was completely oblivious to where they were, because when he did see the coffee, his eyes lit up a bit.

"T-Thank you." He sniffled, reaching out to accept the coffee. "I'll pay you back for it, I promise."

Frank didn't reply, he knew he wasn't going to let Gerard pay him back, but he also knew Gerard would argue until he caved.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Frank asked softly, hoping it didn't result in another round of tears. "Because I'm really worried about you."

"This coffee is really good." Gerard mumbled, keeping the lid to his lips. 

Frank didn't push him, he knew it must of been a sensitivity topic, and he was willing to wait until Gerard was comfortable enough to talk about it.

Gerard eventually caved though, and after about five minutes of silence, he spoke again.

"He was mad I stopped replying to his texts..." he spoke quietly, taking another drink of his coffee as if he was trying to push down the emotion forming in his throat. "He came over to my house, found the spare key and came inside... he was so drunk, and so high, and- and-" His sentence was cut off with a quiet sob, his hands clutching his coffee cup so harshly Frank feared it might burst. 

"Hey, it's okay." Frank tried to sooth, reaching his hand out for Gerard's arm this time. "He's not here right now, you're okay."

Gerard sniffled and nodded, one hand coming up to quickly wipe away his tears.

"He wanted to mess around..." Gerard gestured wildly with his hand, trying to get the message across without having to put it bluntly. "I said no, and he got mad..."

"Oh god..." Frank muttered quietly, assuming the worst. "Did he-"

"No." Gerard answered immediately. "He just- he tried to get me in the mood," he cringed softly at that. "And when I didn't, he yelled at me, accused me of 'cheating on him', and then..." he gestured to his black eye weakly, before his gaze met Frank's.

"Oh, Gerard..." Frank whispered, leaning his head in absentmindedly, but quickly catching himself before he pushed his lips against Gerard's, instead pretending he was leaning in for a hug.

Gerard accepted the hug gratefully though, and rested his head against Frank's shoulder for as long as he let him.

"He said he'd come back." He whispered fearfully, causing Frank to pull away in shock.

"Gerard, fuck-" Frank gasped. "We have to do something, file a restraining order, something."

"A restraining order won't stop him from coming over tonight." Gerard mumbled, his gaze falling into his lap. "That takes time."

"Well, do you have someone you could stay with? Family, or friends?"

"No." Gerard mumbled again, this time sounding embarrassed. "All my friends are alcoholics or addicts, and they all sided with Bert when we broke up. My parents moved out of Jersey, and my brother is away at school."

"Fuck." Frank sighed. "You can't stay there tonight."

"I don't have a choice."

"Stay with me."

There was silence then, Frank proposing the idea without even thinking about it.

He didn't know how they'd make that work, but he knew he wasn't going to let Gerard be home tonight, especially not alone. 

"How?" Gerard whispered, sounding like he was desperate for a way to make this work. "I-I'm your teacher."

"My mom doesn't know that." Frank tried, racking his mind for an excuse to feed his mother to let Gerard stay with them. "I could just introduce you as my friend."

"Your 22 year old friend?"

Frank hadn't thought about that either, sure Gerard looked young, but he was definitely more mature than any of the boys in high school, his mother would see right through it if they lied about his age.

But suddenly, like it was fate or something, Frank thought of the perfect excuse.

"I know how we can make this work." He stated excited, watching as Gerard looked just as eager to hear what he had to say. "I had to go to some crappy college campus tour last summer, you're a college student, I can say we met at that tour, and make up an excuse to why you need a place to stay."

Frank's mother would be ecstatic if Frank had a friend in college, because Frank didn't want to go to college, and she thought maybe a friend could influence him into going.

"What would the excuse be?"

It went silent again, both of them trying to find an excuse to use.

"Your dorms flooded?" Frank tried. "And they won't be cleaned up for a while?"

"I don't know..." Gerard sighed, looking like he was having an internal battle inside his head. "I'm your teacher, and-"

"And my friend." Frank interrupted, his hand absentmindedly grabbing Gerard's. "Please? I don't want you to be in danger."

Frank wasn't even thinking about how he was holding Gerard's hand, all he was focused on was keeping him out of danger.

Gerard thought about it though, and found himself slowly curling his fingers over Frank's hand.

"Okay."

-

Frank's mother asked a million questions, most of which Frank could answer honestly, and eventually agreed to let Gerard stay over for a while.

They went over to Gerard's house to pack a few things, and Frank waited out in the car, so he could watch in case Bert showed up.

Gerard rushed to pack a bag, grabbing only his work clothes and some pajamas, and after some debate, he grabbed his little teddy bear.

He couldn't sleep without it, as pathetic as that sounded, so he had to bring it, even if Frank would tease him about it later.

He quickly packed other essentials such as his toothbrush, hair brush, and anything else he might need during his short stay.

Luckily Bert didn't show up while they were there, and Gerard was able to pack everything he needed without distraction.

And soon, they were on their way to Frank's house.

Gerard was fidgety as fuck though, he hated meeting parents, he always thought they would hate him, no matter whose parents they were.

Frank misread Gerard's nervousness though, he was afraid Gerard felt uncomfortable staying with him.

"Are you okay?" Frank questioned softly, gazing into his lap. "I'm sorry I kinda forced you into staying with me..."

"It's not that-" Gerard quickly assured him, trying to find the best words to describe how he was feeling. "Parents just make me nervous." 

"Oh." Frank sighed quietly, relief clear in his features. "Well, we can just stay in my room- or uh, um-" Frank stammered, his cheeks flaring bright red. "We don't have to worry about them." He mumbled, trying to save himself from the embarrassment that was literally suffocating him.

Gerard was trying not to giggle at Frank's nervousness, he had found it to be the most adorable thing ever, and he was so tempted to tell Frank that.

He refrained though, and they soon pulled up in front of Frank's house.

"Does my eye look okay?" Gerard questioned nervously, glancing quickly at his poor makeup job he had done at his house. 

"Yeah... you just look tired."

"Okay." Gerard sighed, grabbing his bag. "Thank you, Frank."

"Of course." Frank waved him off, getting out of the car and walking towards his house. 

Gerard followed nervously behind him, and eyed his surroundings curiously as he entered Frank's house for the first time.

Frank's mom seemed to come out of no where, practically scaring the shit out of both Frank and Gerard.

"You must be Gerard." 

"Uh, yes ma'am." He greeted nervously, reaching his hand out for her to shake. "Thank you for letting me stay with you while they clean up our dorms."

"Of course, do you like lasagna?" 

Gerard nodded his head, and she told them she'd set him a plate, and that dinner would be done in about an hour. 

Frank showed him to his room then, and groaned quietly when he realized he had left it a mess during his weekend of boredom.

"Sorry." He mumbled, quickly picking up the crumpled up music he had tried to write, and whatever else he had left on the ground.

"It's okay." Gerard assured. "You should see my room, it's covered in failed art projects."

I would fucking die to see your room, Frank thought to himself as he continued tidying up the place.

He was going to let Gerard sleep on his bed while he was here, seeing as they didn't have a guest room, and he wasn't going to make him sleep on the floor.

The only problem was Frank hadn't changed the sheets since his encounter with Ryan, and the stench was very obvious when you were lying in the bed. 

"Let me get you some fresh sheets." Frank mumbled, quickly undressing his bed.

"Frank, that's okay. I'll just sleep on the floor, I don't want to take your bed."

"Too bad." Frank smiled. "Let me be a good host, and give you a nice place to sleep."

Gerard knew it was useless to argue with Frank by this point, but he insisted on helping Frank; Frank panicked slightly at that, but luckily he was able to pull off the sheets before Gerard even got close to them.

He didn't want to seem suspicious, so he let Gerard help him put the clean sheets on, luckily the clean sheets smelled like flowers thanks to his mothers laundry detergent.

"There we go." Frank smiled, placing his hands on his hips as he gazed over their handy work. "Do you need anything else? Like, extra pillows or something?"

"No, this is perfect, thank you." 

Gerard hugged Frank then, and Frank melted into it, his head resting heavily against Gerard's chest.

"You're welcome." He sighed, not wanting to pull away as Gerard did. "So uh, do you wanna meet my dog?"

He wasn't really sure what to say, so he figured he'd bring up his dog, because everyone loved dogs, right?

"Sure." Gerard smiled, following Frank as he led him to the backyard. 

A medium sized yellow lab came running up to them instantly, barking happily as he jumped on Frank.

"Hey, Buddy." Frank grinned, wrapping his arms around the dog who was as tall as him when he stood on his hind legs. "Buddy, this is Gerard."

"Hi, Buddy." Gerard grinned, holding his hand out for Buddy to smell, and the dog quickly adjusted to the new person, covering Gerard's hand in dog drool. "He's cute."

"Yeah." Frank smiled. "I've had him since I was six."

They spent the rest of the time waiting for dinner in the backyard playing with Buddy, and Frank was a little surprised at how much Buddy liked Gerard.

Usually the dog would lose interest in new people quickly, but he stuck to Gerard's side the whole time they were playing.

Frank thought that must be a good sign, if his dog liked Gerard, Gerard must be pretty special. 

Although Frank did feel a tad bit jealous when Buddy brought his ball over to Gerard instead of him.

Buddy usually always went to Frank first, it was weird watching him go to someone else.

"Dinners ready!" Frank mother called out from the backdoor, and they both went inside quickly to wash up. 

The house smelled delicious because of the food, and Gerard's stomach rumbled loudly at the scent.

It had been a long time since he had an actual home cooked meal, he usually stuck with pizza or top a ramen at his house.

Gerard met Frank's dad then, and Mr. Iero seemed impressed as Gerard held his hand out for him, seeing as none of Frank's other friends had done that.

"So, Gerard, what are you studying?" Mrs. Iero spoke as she filled her plate. "And how's college going?"

"I'm studying to become a teacher, and college is great, best experience of my life."

He knew Frank's mother wanted him to influence Frank into going to college, so he was going to play that card as long as he could, hoping to get on her good side.

"See, Frank, Gerard says college is wonderful." She smiled at Gerard then, and Frank just rolled his eyes. "You should really enroll next year."

"Maybe I will." Frank smiled, knowing damn well he was lying, and was going to dedicate his time to making music. 

It was Gerard's turn to fill his plate then, but he only took a little bit of the lasagna, not wanting to seem greedy.

"Oh, help yourself, dear." Mrs. Iero spoke, noticing him trying to be polite. "We have plenty."

"Okay..." he responded softly. "Thank you."

"Frankie, Gerard is so polite, you should spend more time with him, hopefully then it will rub off on you."

"I'm polite as shit." Frank huffed, grabbing a piece of garlic bread. "This dinner is lovely as fuck, thank you mother."

She just rolled her eyes at that, ignoring his comment while she began to eat her food.

Gerard on the other hand was trying not to laugh, and Frank smiled when he noticed that.

It was quiet after that though as they all ate their meals.

Gerard couldn't believe how good the food tasted, compared to top a ramen and shitty pizza, this was like food prepared by god or something.

It tasted a tad bit different than he remembered lasagna to taste like, but he realized it must of been vegetarian lasagna considering Frank was eating it too.

He practically scarfed down his plate, in the politest way possible, of course.

"This food is delicious, Mrs. Iero." Gerard complimented as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I haven't tasted food this good in a long time."

"Well thank you." She smiled. "I add my own twist to it, seeing as Frankie doesn't like traditional lasagna."

"Well whatever that twist is, it definitely works."

Frank grinned to himself as Gerard continued talking to his parents, they seemed to really like him, which rarely happened so quickly.

Even his father seemed to like him, and his father didn't like anyone.

To make things even better, Gerard insisted in doing the dishes after dinner, saying it was the least he could do for letting him stay here.

Frank was pretty sure his mom fell in love with him after that, dishes was what she hated most, so she'd like anyone who made it so she didn't have to do that.

Frank was even a little bit in awe with how much Gerard was helping out, and it didn't seem like he was doing it to earn brownie points with his parents, it seemed like he was doing it because he wanted to.

After everything was cleaned up they returned to Frank's room, where Frank expressed his awe to Gerard.

"It's really nothing." Gerard smiled. "It's the proper thing to do anyways, so it was my pleasure."

"Well, I'm pretty sure my mom is in love with you now." Frank laughed as he fell against his bed. 

"She knows I'm legal right?" Gerard smirked, and Frank let out an angry sound as he chucked a pillow at Gerard. 

"That's my mom, fuck off."

"I'm kidding!" Gerard laughed, swinging the pillow down to hit Frank with it. "You know I only like dick."

Frank had to distract himself after that, seeing as his body was like a fucking time bomb since he hooked up with Ryan, so he grabbed another pillow and hit Gerard with it.

Just hearing the word 'dick' come out of Gerard's mouth had his mind running wild with dirty thoughts.

They ended up having a completely cliche pillow fight, before Gerard finally admitted defeat.

They were both left panting and laughing after that, trying to ignore how cliche they had just been.

Frank was half tempted to make a 'stay away from my dad' joke, but as he thought about it, it just made him uncomfortable. 

"So um, we could work on lesson seven now, if you'd like?" Gerard offered after they had caught their breath.

"No, fuck that. School work stays at school."

"This is why you're failing." Gerard laughed, jumping out of the way when Frank went to smack his arm. "You gotta sacrifice sometimes." 

"I choose sometimes later." Frank mumbled in response, falling back against his bed. "I have lots of time to get my grade up anyways."

"Whatever you say." Gerard rolled his eyes. "Do you mind if I take a shower?" 

"Not at all." Frank responded, sitting up once again so he could show Gerard to the bathroom. "This way."

The bathroom was directly across the hall from Frank's room, and he showed him where the towels and everything were.

He also showed Gerard how to turn the shower on, because it was confusing as shit, half the time he couldn't even figure it out.

After Frank left Gerard alone, he found himself needing distraction, seeing as the man he was practically falling for was across the hall naked, so he went downstairs to see what his parents were doing.

They were sitting in the living room watching a movie, which they paused as he entered.

"Hey honey, where's Gerard?"

"In the shower." 

"He's such a nice boy, how did you two meet again?"

Frank quickly thought of a fake story, along with a way to maybe 'discretely' come out to his parents.

They thought he was straight, but he wanted them to know he's figured out he's not, but he didn't want to make a big deal out of it, so he was hoping his plan would work.

"Well he offered to show me around campus... and I thought he was kinda cute so I asked for his number."

No one spoke, they just looked at him, clearly shocked.

"Oh..." His mother spoke then, glancing at his father before turning her gaze back to him. "A-Are you two together?"

"No, no." Frank answered quickly. "We're just friends, please don't make it weird."

"Okay honey..."

"Are you mad?" Frank questioned nervously, biting his lower lip. 

"No, honey, oh god no." She quickly shook her head. "It's just a bit of a shock, you always seemed so interested in women.."

"I still am." He mumbled. "I just realized I'm interested in both."

His father spoke then, for the first time since his little confession.

"Well, either way, you better be respectful, you understand me?"

His father always taught him to be respectful towards women, but he never mentioned men, because he didn't know it would end up being relevant.

"Of course." He mumbled again, happy this wasn't taking a negative turn, but embarrassed that it felt like he was about to get 'the talk' again.

"Have you ever-"

"I'm going to go get ready for bed." Frank quickly interrupted his mother, scurrying away before they had a chance to make him even more uncomfortable. "Goodnight!"

He tried desperately to rid his mind of that awkward conversation, however, things got even more uncomfortable as he entered his room.

He jumped slightly when he noticed Gerard standing by his bag, in just a towel, leaning over to grab some clean clothes. 

Staring was rude, but Frank couldn't seem to pull his eyes away, at least not until Gerard stood back up and turned around. 

"Oh-" Gerard jumped slightly, his cheeks turning pink. "Sorry, I forgot to bring my clothes into the bathroom."

"That's okay." Frank shrugged, his eyes darting everywhere except Gerard. 

As hard as he fought though, his eyes still landed on Gerard, drinking in the sight of the milky white skin that was covered in water droplets. 

"You can just change in here." Frank stuttered out, forcing his feet to drag him out of the room. 

Gerard was so god damn attractive, Frank knew he would spend the rest of the night staring at him if he didn't leave.

With a sigh Frank rested against the hallway wall, trying to calm his racing heart, and avoid thinking about what was under that towel.

Fuck, he didn't need to think, he had caught a glimpse of the outline of it, and if there was a fucking outline, that said something about its size.

This was a horrible idea, having Gerard stay with him- he was going to lose his mind by the time Gerard returned home.

Okay, maybe it wasn't horrible, because at least Gerard was safe now, but still, Frank was nervous as hell.

He just knew he was going to do something embarrassing, he could feel it.

Frank quickly straightened up his posture as his bedroom door opened, his eyes being greeted with a smile from Gerard.

"All done."

"Kay." Frank mumbled nervously, avoiding eye contact as he returned into his room.

Gerard noticed his nervousness though, and misread the situation completely.

"Did I make you uncomfortable? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to forget my clothes-"

"No, no." Frank quickly interrupted, waving him off. "You wanna watch a movie?" He changed the subject, gesturing towards his movie collection.

Gerard was deterred from the subject easily, and Frank told him to pick out a movie while he went and changed into his pajamas.

He usually just slept in his boxers, or if it was cold, his boxers and a T-shirt, but he decided against it this time, not wanting to be so exposed around Gerard.

"Calm the fuck down." Frank muttered to himself as he grabbed his toothbrush. "You're acting like a fucking freak."

Gerard was his teacher, his friend at most- he had to stop being so weird around him, he was going to notice sooner or later.

So after he was finished in the bathroom, Frank took a deep breath, calming himself before he reentered his room.

"Can we watch Xmen?" Gerard questioned from where he was sat on the floor next to all Frank's movies. "Or Batman?"

"Xmen." Frank grinned, taking the movie from Gerard's hand and putting it in the player.

They both sat on Frank's bed then, and waited patiently for the movie to start.

However, Gerard's phone kept ringing, and surprise surprise, it was Bert calling him.

Gerard ignored it, but he wouldn't quit.

"Let me answer it." Frank requested, watching as Gerard shot him a confused look.

"What are you gonna say?"

"Something to make him stop calling."

"Okay..." Gerard replied nervously, handing Frank the phone.

Frank grinned and took a deep breath, putting on the deepest voice he could manage.

"He's busy!" He barked into the phone, hanging up instantly.

"Frank! Oh my god!" Gerard gasped, covering his mouth, which was twitching up into a smile. "He's going to think I'm with somebody!" 

"You are with somebody." Frank smirked, quickly catching himself. "I mean, it will probably make him stop calling?"

"What are you going to do if he calls back? Moan into the phone?" Gerard laughed then, trying to pull the deep voice Frank had been using moments before. "'Ugh, yeah baby, just like that?'" He mimicked.

"It might work!" Frank defended, trying to distract himself from the words that were now haunting his mind. "Let's just watch the damn movie."

He hit play then, and luckily for them, Bert never called back.

They were able to watch the whole movie in peace, and before they knew it, the end credits were rolling, and it was time to go to sleep.

Gerard had already fallen asleep, so Frank quietly got out of the bed, and pulled the blankets over him.

However, as he did that, he noticed something under the blankets.

Gerard's teddy bear.

He grinned to himself as he grabbed it, gently sliding it under Gerard's arm, trying not to 'aww' as Gerard snuggled it against his chest.

Frank made his own bed on the floor then, and after he turned off the T.V. and lights, he went to sleep.

-

"Frankie..." Gerard whispered in the dark, pulling Frank from his slumber. "Frankie, come sleep up here, I don't want you sleeping on the floor."

Gerard held open the blankets for him, and Frank found his body moving up into the bed against his will.

"Come closer..." Gerard whispered as Frank stayed at the edge of the bed. 

Once again Frank felt his body moving by itself, closing the small distance between the two of them.

"That's better." Gerard smiled, his white teeth shining in the dark. "Can I tell you something?"

Frank nodded his head slowly, words seeming impossible to speak out right now.

"I like you, Frankie." He moved closer to him, placing his hand on Frank's hip. "I really like you..."

"Y-You do?" Frank finally managed to stutter out, his entire body blushing.

"See for yourself..." Gerard whispered, grabbing Frank's hand, and placing it over his crotch.

Frank gasped as he felt Gerard's dick under his palm, his heart racing so fast he was surely going to pass out.

"I know you like me too."

Gerard was kissing Frank before he could respond, his hands pushing Frank onto his back, while he hovered on top of him.

"Fuck- please-" Frank begged shamelessly, his hands on Gerard's hips, pulling their lower halves together.

Gerard moaned at the contact, his lips instantly going for Frank's neck, somehow knowing exactly where to suck to make Frank squirm.

Frank didn't even care about how loud he was being, especially as Gerard's hands trailed under his shirt, and over his chest.

"I'm going to make you feel so good..." Gerard whispered, pulling Frank's shirt over his head before kissing down his body.

Frank couldn't believe this was happening, but all he could focus on was pushing Gerard's head down, his whole body tensing as Gerard pulled his boxers down-

Suddenly he was back on the floor, his shirt clinging to his sweat covered back, and a wet spot in his boxers.

\----


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning party of just Frank

Frank had never been so embarrassed in his entire life, and if Gerard had been awake when this all happened, Frank probably would have died.

Luckily though, it was around 3AM when he woke up from his wet dream, so he was able to clean up and compose himself before facing Gerard.

Which he never wanted to do again, by the way, he knew every time he looked at Gerard now he was going to blush, and Gerard would notice.

But fuck, the dream felt so real, and he wanted it to be real.

Gerard was the one to wake him up that next morning, instead of his mother, who usually woke him up before she left for work.

"Frank." He whispered, nudging Frank's arm. "Wake up."

"Five more minutes." Frank groaned, slapping Gerard's hand away.

"If you sleep any longer I won't be able to make you breakfast." Gerard pouted, and the sound was cute enough to make Frank open his eyes.

"What?"

"Your mom had to leave for work early, and said I could make breakfast, so wake up, I'm making pancakes."

Gerard stood back up then, and walked out of the room with a smile on his face.

Frank however, groaned when he noticed his alarm o'clock, it was at least an hour before he usually got up.

But the thought of Gerard cooking was enough motivation he needed, even if most of that motivation disappeared as he stood up, because sleeping on the floor had really messed with his back.

And to make matters worse, he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt; he must of taken it off while changing last night, and neglected to put it back on.

Whatever, he thought to himself, he had nothing to lose, so he wandered into the kitchen in just his pajama pants.

"How many do you want?" Gerard smiled at him as he entered, gesturing towards the pancake mix.

"Two or three, please." Frank mumbled sleepily, dragging his feet over to the already made coffee.

Frank didn't understand how Gerard could be so energetic in the morning, but he had to admit, it was a little bit contagious, because he found himself waking up with just a glance at Gerard's smile.

He refused to acknowledge his dream last night, and was very good at pretending it never happened, even if there was that slight nagging in the back of his head.

"Did you sleep well?" Gerard asked as he poured the batter into the pan.

"Eh." Frank shrugged, stretching out his tired body and wincing as his back cracked. "Could have been better."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Gerard apologized instantly, knowing that back pain was due to sleeping on the floor. "You can have your bed tonight, really, I don't mind."

"I'm not making you sleep on the floor." Frank sighed, knowing he'd rather sleep on the floor for a thousand nights rather than making Gerard sleep on it once.

"Well I hate that you're in pain from sleeping on the floor... and uh, your bed is pretty big, you know? If you wanted, we could share-"

His sentence was cutoff when the front door was opened, and they both gazed towards the kitchen entryway curious as to who it was, considering Frank's parents had left for work.

However as soon as Ryan and Jamia walked in, that curiosity turned into instant panic, especially for Gerard.

Gerard gasped and dropped the spatula he was using, his eyes going wide as Ryan and Jamia stood there in shock.

"I-It's not what it looks like." He stuttered out, trying desperately to calm his racing heart.

If anyone found out that Gerard was staying at Frank's house, he would lose his job at the school, and probably be expelled from his college, making all his work go down the drain.

Ryan and Jamia weren't like that though, in fact, Ryan was just smirking at Frank, thinking it was exactly what it looked like.

It looked like a 'morning after' Gerard was making breakfast, and Frank was shirtless.

"It's really not." Frank mumbled, resisting the urge to add 'I wish it was'. "I'll explain." He rushed out, ushering the two up to his bedroom.

"Dude!" Ryan exclaimed, jumping on Frank. "How did you do it!?"

"I didn't." Frank sighed. "He's just here because he needed a place to stay, and I offered."

"Oh." Ryan frowned, noticing Frank's bed on the floor. "You're not even sharing a bed?"

"No."

"We shared a bed." Ryan smirked at Frank, causing him to blush at the memory, and confuse Jamia.

She didn't question it though, she just asked why Gerard needed a place to stay.

"Personal stuff." Frank shrugged, hoping that would satisfy their curiosity. "You know?"

They both nodded, and Ryan kept pushing that bed thing, insisting they shared it tonight if he stayed again.

Frank was terrified at that thought though, having a wet dream about him in the same room was horrible enough, he couldn't imagine what would happen if he had one while in the same bed with him.

"Go tell him you won't tell anyone." Frank changed the subject. "He's probably having a panic attack about it right now... and seriously, don't tell a fucking soul."

"We promise." They both nodded, rushing out of the room to go calm Gerard down.

He was left in the exact position he was before they went upstairs, staring wide eyed at the kitchen entry way.

He seemed to have turned off the stove though, so he didn't burn the pancakes.

"Breathe." Ryan smiled, but Gerard didn't relax. "We won't tell anyone, we promise."

Gerard relaxed slightly at that, but looked at Frank nervously, trying to get his approval as well; if Frank trusted them, Gerard would too.

"They won't tell a soul."

"O-Okay." Gerard nodded slowly, his breathing finally going back to normal. "I uh- thanks... do you want breakfast?"

They all agreed and sat down at the table, watching as Gerard grabbed a clean spatula, and finished making the pancakes.

It was awkward for a while, Gerard was still practically shaking with fear, but by the time he had sat down at the table with them, he seemed to have calmed down a lot.

"These are really good." Jamia spoke after they had started eating, hoping to kill the awkwardness completely.

"Thanks." Gerard mumbled, his gaze on his food.

He was still scared, if anyone found out, not only would he lose his credibility, but they'd also suspect his relationship with Frank, and even though nothing was going on, the innocent weren't always freed by the justice system.

"I gotta get to the school." Gerard spoke a few moments later, hardly even eating his food. "Do you guys need a ride?"

"No, I have my car." Ryan smiled at him, and Frank absentmindedly glared at him.

Once Frank realized what he was doing, and how jealous he was being over someone who wasn't even his, he let out a sigh, trying to knock it off.

"Okay." Gerard responded, quickly cleaning up his plate. "I'll uh, see you guys in class." He started to leave the kitchen then, but paused in the doorway. "Please don't tell anyone."

He knew they had already promised that, but he had to bring it up once more, otherwise his nerves would kill him the rest of the day.

"We won't." They both spoke at the same time. "Frank would kill us if we did anyways."

Gerard left with a quick nod, and Frank let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Fuck-" He breathed out, his fingers knotting in his hair nervously. "I'm in so deep."

"What do you mean?" Jamia questioned as she grabbed their now empty plates, rinsing them off in the sink.

"I just like, it feels like with every passing second I like him more and more, it's getting so bad that I actually dreamed about him last night."

Frank wasn't going to admit it was a wet dream, but by the look on Ryan's face, he had already figured that part out.

"Well, you are almost 18..." Jamia trailed off, resting against the counter.

"And he's totally into you." Ryan nodded enthusiastically.

"You guys are forgetting the fact that he's technically our teacher... kinda... fuck, I don't know how that would work?"

"You should ask him." Ryan giggled, earning a smack from Frank. "I'm just saying!"

"Let's just get ready for school." Frank mumbled, leaving the kitchen to go into his room and change.

-

It was very clear Gerard was nervous as the four walked into class, the four meaning, Frank, Jamia, Ryan, and of course Brendon, seeing as he was by Ryan's side 90% of the time now.

"Good afternoon." Ryan greeted with a smile, and Gerard seemed to relax at the fact he wasn't acting different.

Gerard was half expecting Ryan to be completely obvious about it, but so far it was like any other day.

Frank on the other hand was avoiding Gerard's eye contact like the plague.

He couldn't stop thinking about that stupid dream, and a boner in class was something he'd rather avoid.

This time he didn't have Lindsey to blame for it.

At least he didn't have to talk to Gerard alone right now, and he was able to try and distract himself with everyone else.

That would change during their study session though, because those were always just him and Gerard no one else.

He couldn't handle that, but he didn't want to be obvious about it by skipping the session.

He decided to see if Ryan could stay afterwards with him, that way he wouldn't be alone.

They couldn't talk during the class period though, so Frank grabbed his phone and shot him a quick text.

Frank watched Ryan until he got the text, and sighed in relief when Ryan nodded his head.

He would not survive the after school session alone, not without embarrassing himself, so the fact that Ryan was going to stay with him made him feel a hundred times better.

By the time class was over, Frank was feeling a bit more relaxed, especially as Ryan came over to sit next to him as everyone else left.

"Do you mind if I stay for the study group?" Ryan questioned as Gerard made his way over to them. "I'd like to improve my grade."

"Of course not." Gerard smiled. "Although I don't know how much you'll be able to improve, you have high scores on all your assignments."

"I know." Ryan replied smugly, smirking at Frank. "I'm just a perfectionist."

"Okay." Gerard laughed quietly. "I'll go print out your grade sheet for you."

Gerard wandered off to the computer then, which was on the other side of the room, luckily for Frank.

"Fuck, Ryan we shouldn't have done what we did." He whispered. "My body is like a fucking time bomb now, all I can think about is fooling around- and fuck, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Well," Ryan sighed. "There actually is." He made jerking off motions under the table, causing Frank to groan.

"When the fuck am I suppose to do that? He's staying at my house!" 

"In the shower?" Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Like a normal teenage boy?"

"I- I can't." Frank mumbled embarrassingly. "I can't, you know, to memory... I have to be watching or reading something."

"Oh." Ryan giggled, making Frank blush even more. "That really sucks."

Gerard returned then, not mentioning Frank's flaming red cheeks, and instead handed Ryan his paper.

"What's your grade?" Frank asked, distracting himself from their previous conversation. 

"A-" Ryan smiled, showing him the paper. "You?"

"C-." Frank muttered, his gaze on the table.

"Actually-" Gerard interrupted. "Mr. Phillips was impressed with how hard you are working so he told me to add extra credit, you have a B- minus now."

"Seriously?" Frank gasped, a huge smile breaking out on his face. "Fuck yeah!"

They all laughed then, and Ryan patted Frank on the back.

-

Frank survived the after school study session, and seemed to be surviving him and Gerard being at his house alone until his parents got home from work.

They were sat on Frank's bed, and Frank groaned quietly as he stretched out his hurting back.

He looked up at Gerard then, who was looking at him sadly, his eyes gazing from Frank to the bed.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Frank questioned tiredly, stretching his arms over his head. 

"About how your back hurts because I took your bed... really, Frank I can sleep on the floor."

"No, no." Frank shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "I'm not making you sleep on the floor, let me be a good host and give you my bed."

Gerard remained silent for a moment, his eyes racking over the large bed as he bit his lip softly.

"It's a pretty big bed..."

"Isn't it?" Frank sighed, not catching what Gerard was getting at as he sprawled out his limbs. "It's fucking wonderful."

"Yeah... it's more than big enough for two people..."

Frank caught onto it then, and his eyes darted up at Gerard nervously, the thought of them sharing a bed causing his stomach to twist with desperation.

But what if he had another wet dream about him? Or woke up with morning wood? Or accidentally cuddled him while they slept?

There were way too many cons to this, but his desire to be closer to Gerard seemed to answer before him, so before he even realized it, he was speaking.

"You're right." He nodded, trying to resist the urge to squeal. "Would you mind sharing with me?"

Gerard seemed relieved as Frank said that, like he was afraid Frank would accuse him of being a creep or something, oh if only he knew of the dream Frank had had.

"Not at all." Gerard smiled nervously. "Especially if it'll help your back."

It went silent then, neither of the two knowing what else to say; Frank's phone interrupted the silence, and he frowned when he read the text from Ryan.

"Go shower."

He didn't get a chance to respond before another text came through.

"INCOMING NSFW"

What the fuck was NSFW?

Frank found out all too soon though, as a short video of two dudes fucking popped up on his screen.

He gasped and dropped his phone, his face going beet red as it landed with the screen hidden.

His phone continued to vibrate where it laid, indicating that Ryan was still sending him texts.

"Is everything okay?" Gerard questioned, raising an eyebrow at Frank.

"Uhh-" Frank stuttered out, glancing down at his phone. "Yeah.. I just, yeah- do you wanna use my laptop to look up information about getting that restraining order?" Frank quickly changed the subject, but luckily Gerard went along with it.

"Okay."

"Cool, let me just get you my laptop."

Frank quickly pocketed his phone and grabbed his laptop and charger, handing it to Gerard before he debated his next course of action.

He was curious about the things Ryan had sent him, so after a few moments of debating, he decided he was going to take a shower.

"I'm going to take a shower, help yourself to the fridge if you get thirsty or hungry.." 

Frank rushed off to the bathroom before Gerard could reply, and eagerly checked his phone, his eyes wide at the large collection of porn.

'Ryan, what the fuck oh my god.' Frank texted back quickly, scrolling up to see if anything caught his attention.

They all caught his attention though, even if it was out of curiosity, but as he continued scrolling he came across a video that peeked his interest.

It wasn't anything hardcore like the last few he saw- those frightened him a bit, considering he'd never had anything in his ass before- this one was gentle, and he felt himself getting hard as he watched it.

They were in the missionary position, their bodies close together as they moved against the other.

Gay sex scared Frank, but this made him feel a bit better about it, this didn't look painful, this actually looking really appealing.

He couldn't resist but to turn up the volume just slightly, his toes curling as the quiet moans and groans filled his ears.

"Fuck-" He whispered to himself, turning the volume back off while he quickly undressed, his hand around his dick the second his boxers hit the floor.

He bit back a moan as the people in the video sped up, their facial expressions giving away just how good it felt, turning Frank on even more if that were possible.

Frank had to cover his mouth to keep quiet, but soon thought of an even better plan.

He paused the video to turn on the shower, the loud stream drowning out any other sounds.

He stood in front of the shower, not close enough to ruin his phone, but close enough to where the water would wash away any trace of the sinful act he was committing. 

He glanced back at the door to double check it was locked before he unpaused the video, turning up the volume just enough to where he could barely make out the sounds.

It was enough for him though, and he groaned quietly as he picked up the pace with his hand, his thumb circling the tip roughly each time he reached that point, the intense pleasure making his head spin.

He never got this much pleasure out of straight porn, and he could feel himself getting close already.

That was another thing, he never came so fast from straight porn.

His breathing quickened as he let his head fall back, his hand lifting the phone speaker to his ear so he could hear the moaning more loudly as he thrust up into his hand.

"F-Fuck-" He groaned through tightly clenched teeth, his eyes squeezed shut. "Ah-"

He came suddenly, a strangled cry muffled by his shoulder quietly echoing through the room.

"Shit." He panted quietly, saving that video to his phone. "Thank you, Ryan."

He rushed into the shower then, not wanting to take a suspiciously long time in there, and washed his hair and body as fast as he could.

Honestly he should have been done by now, but that little jack off session set him back a bit.

He finished in record time though, but unfortunately in his hurry to get into the bathroom, he forgot to grab some clean clothes.

Whatever, he thought to himself, he was going to use this opportunity to wow Gerard.

He was nervous as hell if he was being honest, but he was faking the confidence as he walked into his bedroom, wearing only a loose towel.

His fake confidence quickly deflated as Gerard spoke though, because he had forgotten about some things he had bookmarked on his computer.

"You really shouldn't bookmark your porn, you know." Gerard raised an eyebrow, giggling as Frank's whole body turned red with embarrassment. "You should just save the links somewhere, you know, discrete."

Frank opened his mouth to speak, but he was far too embarrassed to be able to form any words.

"I accidentally clicked one when I tried to click the search bar." Gerard continued. "Boy was I surprised when 'hot blonde getting plowed by two men' popped up." He giggled quietly. "That whole two men part really should have been a hint that you like men."

Frank was ready to die at this point, he was ready to fall through the floor and be impaled by a water pipe.

Anything was better than the embarrassment he was feeling right now.

Gerard was just trying to be funny, he thought this would result in them laughing, but when he noticed how embarrassed Frank was, he knew he'd go to desperate measures to make him feel better.

"Mines worse though." He confessed casually. "Mines like, 'twinks get gangbanged by frat guys'."

"What?" Frank practically gasped, his embarrassment slowly turning into humor.

"Yeah..." Gerard looked off into the distance with wide eyes. "I've seen some shit."

"Oh my god." Frank covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. "Gerard, oh my god-"

"Don't judge me!" Gerard gasped dramatically, throwing his hands in the air. "It's...hot."

Frank had completely forgotten about his embarrassment by this point, he was too busy laughing his ass off.

Gerard had been a bit dramatic in his confession, he didn't actually get off to gangbangs, but if it made Frank feel better than it was worth saying.

That frat guy part was honest though, seeing as Gerard was in college, and well, he had experienced some of those things in real life, and he loved them.

"Wow-" Frank coughed, wiping his eyes from tears of laughter. "You get off on gangbangs, cool."

"Frat guys!" Gerard corrected. "And you get off on two dudes fucking a fake blonde with fake boobs."

"Fake or not, they still look fucking fantastic." 

"Stupid bisexual." Gerard rolled his eyes playfully.

"How can you not like boobs?"

"They are bags of fat meant to feed babies!" Gerard defended, raising his eyebrows at Frank.

"Okay... that's fair." Frank cringed, knowing that's all he was going to think about next time he saw a pair. "Fuck, I think you just ruined boobs for me."

"Whoops." Gerard giggled, closing the laptop. "Is there a reason you're still in a towel?"

"Oh right-" Frank had completely forgotten about his lack of clothes. "I forgot to grab my clothes before I went into the bathroom."

Much to Frank's disappointment, Gerard's gaze never left his eyes, not even once.

He quickly retrieved his clothes then and rushed out of the room before he had a chance to embarrass himself again.

He couldn't believe he had forgotten about the porn bookmarked on his laptop, and he definitely couldn't believe out of all the things Gerard could have clicked on, it was the threesome he had saved.

He tried to forget about it though, and after he was dressed he returned to the room and collapsed on the bed.

"Tired?" Gerard laughed, looking down at Frank. "Long day, champ?"

"Shut up." Frank sighed, letting his eyes flutter shut. "What did you find out about the restraining order?"

"Well if I file for an emergency one, they'll try to finalize it asap, but it still could take up to a week."

"That's bullshit." Frank mumbled. "So much can happen in a week."

"But nothing will." Gerard smiled, even though Frank couldn't see it. "Because I have you."

Frank opened his eyes then, the look Gerard was giving him causing his heart to beat rapidly in his chest, and butterflies erupt in his stomach.

"Thank you, Frank." He whispered, his hand on Frank's arm. "I'd be so screwed without you."

Frank wanted to kiss him so bad, not even with sexual intent, just intent to comfort, and be close.

His mother interrupted the moment though, entering his bedroom to announce she was home, and that she was starting dinner soon.

Gerard offered to help her, which she gladly accepted, leaving Frank alone in his bed, his eyes drooping shut.

-

Frank was both relieved and disappointed that the process of the restraining order had started; relieved because hopefully Gerard would be safe soon, but disappointed that he'd be back at his house soon.

Frank liked Gerard being at his house, he liked eating dinner with him, and watching movies, and he definitely liked falling asleep next to him every night.

That first night was awkward, they had tried to stay as far away from each other as possible, but still ended up against each other in the middle of the night.

They both woke up in a fit of apologies, pulling away from each other awkwardly.

The morning was even more awkward, at least for Frank; Gerard didn't know there was a reason for it to be awkward, and that's because he didn't know Frank had heard him in the shower.

Frank had woken up alone in the bed, his parents already gone for work, and his bladder ready to burst.

He had rushed out to the bathroom, groaning when he heard the shower on, and was just about to leave to use his parents bathroom when he heard it.

A quiet moan.

He couldn't resist pressing his ear up to the door, and he really meant to pull away, but Gerard had already finished, the drawn out moan leaving Frank hard and flushed.

Peeing with a boner was fun to say the least, and by the time he cleaned up the mess he made Gerard was already dressed and back in Frank's room.

"Hey." Gerard greeted with a smile, his cheeks still slightly pink from his shower. "I didn't know you were awake."

Obviously.

"Yeah, I had to pee." Frank tried to respond casually. "Usually I wouldn't be up for like fifteen minutes."

"Oh, I'm sorry for hogging the bathroom."

"No worries, my parents have one in their room."

Luckily Frank's boner had calmed down before he left the room, so it wasn't obvious now, especially in his baggy pajama pants.

"Breakfast?" Frank changed the subject. "I think I should make you breakfast this morning, what do you want?"

"Eggs sound pretty nice." He grinned. "Thank you."

"Of course." Frank waved him off, making his way down to the kitchen to start the breakfast Gerard most definitely deserved.

Unfortunately for him though, he couldn't get the sounds Gerard had made out of his head.

He was going to have a boner for the rest of the day.

\------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Three days had gone by with no awkward incidents, and the process of the restraining order was almost complete.

Gerard was still afraid to go home though, and that became clear one night while they were sleeping.

Frank woke up to an elbow in his rib cage, and when he blinked his tired eyes open, he saw Gerard's usually peaceful face scrunched up in fear.

Despite the fearful expression, Frank still found Gerard to be the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and he couldn't help but watch him closely, the moonlight lighting up his face.

However as the nightmare seemed to worsen, Frank knew he had to do something, especially when Gerard began whimpering.

"Hey, hey-" He whispered, poking Gerard's arm softly. "Ger-"

Gerard awoke with a start, his hand clutching Frank's arm desperately as he stared up at him with teary petrified eyes.

The tears began to flow then, his quiet sobbing sending spikes of pain through Frank's heart.

"Shh, it's okay." He whispered, opening his arms. "Come here."

Frank's only thought was to comfort Gerard, and do whatever it took to do that, so he didn't hesitate in pulling him into his arms.

Gerard had shuffled closer to him instantly, discarding the teddy bear he had been previously holding, his hand gripping Frank's side like it was his life line, his face hiding against Frank's chest.

Frank had teased him about that teddy bear earlier, but had learned that the little bear was very special to Gerard because his late grandmother had given it to him as a child.

Apparently it was the only thing that helped him sleep at night since she passed away.

"Shh.." Frank soothed, rubbing Gerard's back slowly. "It's okay, I've got you, go back to sleep."

Frank didn't know how long it took, but eventually the sobbing died down and was replaced with quiet snoring.

Frank reached for the beloved teddy bear, and gently placed it between them, against Gerard's chest.

Frank's heart clenched in his chest as he was finally able to register what was happening, and he let out a peaceful sigh, resting his chin on the top of Gerard's bed head.

He knew he truly cared for Gerard in that moment- not that he didn't before- but recently all his desires had been sexual, but now they were pressed up against each other, and the only thought on Frank's mind was how lucky he was to be the one comforting Gerard.

He didn't think about how his dick was pressed against Gerard's thigh, he didn't think about how Gerard was holding onto him like he'd die without him; he just thought about how he was glad he was able to comfort him.

Frank pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Gerard's head, and then he too fell asleep.

-

"Thank you for last night..." Gerard mumbled quietly as they ate breakfast that next morning. "Sorry for waking you.."

"Don't apologize." Frank waved him off. "Think about it as me saying thank you for comforting me during that storm."

"Okay..." Gerard smiled, his gaze away from Frank. "Still, thank you."

"It was my pleasure." Frank admitted, feeling his cheeks warm up. "It gets kinda cold in my room anyways, and you're like, really fucking warm."

"I guess I'm just hot." Gerard giggled, making Frank's cheeks burn even more, because well, yeah. 

"And cocky." Frank didn't deny what he had said, and it made Gerard smile shyly to himself.

"It's not cocky if it's true." 

"I wish I had your confidence."

"You should." 

It went silent then, Frank slightly stunned by the words that had left Gerard's lips.

Was he saying he thought Frank was hot too? And that he should be confident because of that?

God damn it, more things for Frank to question.

"Do you wanna talk about your dream?" Frank changed the subject before the silence grew more awkward.

"I'm just scared about going home." He replied quietly, stirring his cup of coffee. "I know that he'll be arrested if he comes into contact with me, but he's a drug addict, I don't think that will keep him away... so like even if he ends up getting arrested, it will be because he has managed to hurt me."

Frank hadn't even thought about that, he thought once Gerard had the restraining order, Bert would leave him alone; but he clearly had no intention of following the law, so there was an opportunity to get to Gerard before the police got to him.

"See." Gerard spoke after Frank remained quiet. "You know it's a possibility."

"Do you really think he'd do that?"

"I really do." Gerard whispered. "And fuck, I'm so scared."

Frank wanted to suggest someone stay with him, but he knew he had no one, that's why he was at Frank's house in the first place.

He wanted to volunteer to stay with him there, but he was too nervous about rejection, even if it was something simple like that.

But Gerard seemed to have the same thoughts, because he voiced the suggested himself.

"I-If it's not too much trouble- and you can totally say no, you've done enough for me already- but could you maybe stay with me that first night?"

Frank was a little taken back that Gerard had been the one to request it, but he agreed instantly.

"Of course, I'll stay as long as you need."

"Fuck." Gerard let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Frank, I owe you so much."

"I accept payment in the form of hugs." Frank grinned, and Gerard instantly stood up from his chair, pulling the other into his arms.

"How many hugs do I owe you?"

"350."

"Okay, you greedy little shit."

They both laughed and pulled away then, but it only lasted for a moment, because soon Gerard was pulling him back in.

"Seriously." Gerard mumbled against his shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Frank didn't know what to say to that, so he just held onto Gerard a little bit tighter, trying to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

Unfortunately the moment had to come to an end, because they did need to get to the school.

Frank ended up going to the school with Gerard, even though it was an hour earlier than he was used to, and spent the extra time in the classroom, studying for a test they had later that day.

For once he was confident in his ability to take the test, which was good considering it was the end of unit test, which is a huge part of his grade.

Gerard couldn't give him the answers obviously, but he gave Frank prep work that was familiar to the material on the test, so he'd be prepared on which lessons he would need to remember the most.

Mr. Phillips didn't even question Frank being in his class all the time, probably because Gerard was the one doing all the teaching, so it didn't add onto his work load.

Plus if Frank passed his class, he'd have a higher passing rate and teachers get bonuses for that kinda thing.

Soon the bell rang for first period, and Frank snuck a quick hug from Gerard before rushing off to his boring class.

He used to enjoy a few of them, but ever since Gerard became his teacher his class was the only one that interested him.

He spent the whole day eagerly waiting that period, hoping to run into Gerard in between classes in the hallway.

He never did though, except on the rare occasion when Gerard had to use the bathroom or run to the staff room.

They texted though, they texted a hell of a lot throughout the day, especially when Gerard's lesson didn't require much teaching.

Frank always made it through the day though, and he always walked into Gerard's class with a smile, Ryan, Jamia, and Brendon in tow.

Brendon ended up apologizing to Frank about the whole outing him thing, which was surely Ryan's doing, and even ended up buying him lunch to help make up for it.

Frank didn't really care about the whole outing thing anymore, not after learning how much more horrible Gerard's experience had been.

He still accepted that lunch though, there was no way he was turning down pizza to the cafeteria food.

"Clear your desks except for your pencil." Gerard instructed as the bell rang, and everyone obeyed instantly.

A few people groaned as Gerard passed out the tests, but not Frank, oddly enough he smiled, especially as he noticed a sticky note on the front of the test.

"If you pass, we'll go get coffee." Gerard winked at him as he put the paper on his desk, and Frank blushed, trying to ignore the way Jamia had just discretely coughed 'date'.

That really messed with Frank's head as he attempted to take the test; was it a date? Was it just a celebration? Who the fuck knew.

He still managed to answer the questions relatively quickly though, and by the time he came to the end of it he was feeling pretty confident.

There was still a lot of time left in class when he finished though, so Frank rested his head against his desk, daydreaming about becoming a rockstar until the bell finally rang.

"Leave your finished tests on my desk please." Gerard instructed as everyone stood up, and they all tossed their tests on his desk with an unenthusiastic attitude.

Frank was the last one to put his test down, Jamia and Ryan already knowing he was going to stay after with Gerard and leaving.

"Did I pass?"

"Frank, you just put the test down."

"Oh, right." 

Gerard rolled his eyes and grabbed the test copy, comparing Frank's answers to the answer key.

Frank frowned when Gerard would mark a question wrong, but luckily for him that only happened a few times.

Frank was still bummed about it though, he really wanted to ace the test, but apparently he was too confident in his abilities.

However his disappointment quickly dissipated as Gerard smiled up at him.

"B+! Frank that's your best grade on a test so far!" 

"Yes!" Frank exclaimed proudly, embarrassingly enough doing a little happy dance. "Thank you so much for tutoring me."

"Oh please, you did all the work." Gerard smiled. "Let me just finish grading these so I don't have to do it later, and then we can go have our little coffee date to celebrate, okay?"

"Okay." Frank smiled, turning around to go back to his desk when it clicked in his mind that Gerard had called it a date.

But he also said it was to celebrate, so which was it? A date? Or a celebration?

Fuck, Frank hated these confusing gestures.

Whatever though, he was going to simply enjoy the fact that he and Gerard were going out for coffee.

"By the looks of these tests scores more people should stay after school for help." Gerard laughed. "Seriously, the test was multiple choice, and several people still failed."

"No." Frank laughed. "I don't want anyone else to stay after school with us, otherwise you won't be able to use your full attention on me."

"I use my full attention on you outside of class-" Gerard paused, realizing how suggestive that sounded. "Oh god, out of context that would sound really bad."

"And that's not even true, yesterday you ignored me for like an hour to play with Buddy." Frank raised an eyebrow, causing Gerard to laugh quietly.

"I like Buddy, he's cute."

"And I'm not?" Frank shot back before he even realized what he was saying, the room falling silent. "I mean uh-"

"For the record," Gerard started, ignoring the awkwardness. "I think you are very cute." He smiled sweetly at Frank then, and Frank swore his heart was about to come up his throat. "Especially when you blush like that."

"I'm not blushing!" Frank defended. "It's just hot in here..."

"No, that's just me, remember?" Gerard giggled, and Frank resisted the urge to scoff, even if he agreed.

"Finish grading those damn tests." Frank mumbled, turning his gaze to his phone.

Gerard laughed but did it anyways, and after about 15 minutes they were in Gerard's car on the way to the coffee shop.

"I'm really proud of you." Gerard spoke as they sat down with their drinks. "A few weeks ago you couldn't even mark text, now look at you, getting B's on major tests."

"You're the one who deserves credit for that, you've sat through hours of lessons with me while I complained." Frank laughed quietly, taking a sip of his coffee. "I probably would have switched out of that class if it weren't for you, honestly."

"Well I'm glad you didn't." Gerard smiled, leaving it at that as he took a drink of his own coffee.

Frank thought about that as they sat in silence, what if he had never had that class in the first place?

He would have never met Gerard, he would have never realized he likes guys, and he would probably be suffering a million times more through his senior year.

Gerard's restraining order went into effect tomorrow, which meant he was staying with Frank for one more night.

And even though Frank was still going to be with him the next night, he was already missing him.

He decided to just enjoy the time he had with him now, instead of dreading the time apart later.

"I'm really excited for the concert." Gerard spoke after Frank neglected to. "And also, I'm definitely baking you a cake on your birthday."

"You don't have to bake me a cake." Frank smiled, the honest gesture warming his heart. "And I can't wait for the concert either, especially since I'm going with you."

Gerard let out the most adorable laugh at that, his cheeks turning a light pink color as his eyes sparkled up at Frank.

Frank honestly couldn't believe how cute Gerard was, it actually hurt his head trying to figure out how that was possible.

"We should probably get back to your house, your mom's gonna start dinner soon." Gerard spoke a few moments later, trying to cover up his blushing cheeks.

Gerard knew their schedule by this point, and he also knew Frank's mom got cranky if they were late for dinner.

He had practically become a part of their family, even in the short time he had been there.

Frank's mother loved him, his dad respected him, and Buddy adored him.

"Yeah, you're right." Frank nodded, taking a large gulp of his drink. "Let's get going."

On their journey home though, it started to rain, causing Frank to have a mini panic attack.

"Please don't storm, please don't storm, please don't storm-"

"Hey-" Gerard whispered, putting his hand over Frank's practically shaking one. "Even if it does storm, I'll be with you, okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Frank nodded, keeping his gaze on Gerard instead of the rain. "Thanks."

"Of course." Gerard squeezed his hand softly before returning it to the steering wheel. 

-

Frank played his guitar for Gerard after dinner, and it was probably one of the most nerve wracking things he had ever done.

He was so desperate for Gerard's approval, and that definitely effected his playing.

He got more comfortable as time went on though, seeing as all Gerard did was smile at him 

That all went down the drain as soon as Gerard started singing though, his voice had Frank's fingers frozen in shock.

"What's wrong?" Gerard laughed, raising an eyebrow at Frank.

"Your voice- holy shit." He gaped, setting his guitar down to sit next to Gerard on his bed. "Can you sing some more?"

"Without the guitar?" 

Frank nodded his head, he didn't want to hear the guitar, all he wanted was to hear Gerard's voice.

After a few moments of hesitation Gerard shrugged, taking a deep breath before finishing the song Frank had just been playing.

Frank was mesmerized by his voice, or the way his mouth moved, everything about it was just so breathtaking.

"Wow." Frank breathed out once Gerard was finished. "That was- that was incredible."

"You don't have to lie to make me feel good about myself." Gerard giggled, although his cheeks did turn a light pink color. 

"I don't think I have ever been more honest about anything in my entire life."

"Oh." Gerard blushed more violently then, causing Frank to smile. "Thank you, I like doing it."

"I like you doing it, too." Frank sighed, falling back against his bed. "You sound like a fucking angel."

"Shut up." Gerard mumbled, falling back next to him. "I'm moderate at best."

Frank just rolled his eyes, knowing it would be pointless to argue this with Gerard; besides it didn't matter what Gerard thought, because Frank knew he had the voice of an angel. 

They didn't speak after that, they just laid there in silence, appreciating the others company.

Frank really loved moments like these, moments where he could pretend there was nothing wrong in the world, moments he could pretend it was just him and Gerard.

Their hands were touching, just the sides, but Frank ached so badly to move his hand just a little bit, so he could be holding Gerard's.

"I'm so scared." Gerard whispered suddenly, his voice backing up his words. "So fucking scared."

Frank grabbed his hand then, the fears he had before vanishing and being replaced with the need to comfort Gerard.

"It'll be okay." Frank whispered back, his heart rate increasing as Gerard flipped his hand upside down so he could properly hold Frank's hand. "No matter what happens... it'll be okay."

Gerard let out a shakily sigh before turning onto his side, his sad and nervous eyes meeting Frank's as he turned over too.

"You're an incredible person." He sighed again, clearly fighting off tears. "Thank you." He was rubbing the back of Frank's hand with his thumb, and Frank could honestly say he had never been so content before in his entire life.

That is until the tears started slipping from Gerard's eyes, then his contentment was turned into worry.

"Hey..." Frank spoke softly, his free hand wiping away a few of Gerard's tears. "Can I help?"

He sniffled and nibbled at his bottom lip, something Frank had noticed was a nervous habit.

"Will you hug me?" 

"For as long as you need." Frank nodded, lifting his arm, inviting Gerard to move closer, which he did almost immediately.

Frank didn't know the story behind Gerard and Bert, he knew it had something to do with the fact that Bert drank and did drugs, but that's all he knew.

Whatever it was, it was killing Gerard; Frank could see it in his face whenever the topic was mentioned, it looked like the light behind his eyes was fading.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Frank whispered, rubbing Gerard's back slowly. "About what happened?"

Gerard didn't reply at first, he just clutched onto Frank more tightly.

He didn't talk about it, he never did, but for some reason, he wanted to with Frank.

"I loved him." He sniffled, hiding his face against Frank's chest. "But he loved drugs." 

Frank couldn't even imagine the pain that must of caused, loving someone who loved substances more than they loved you.

"T-That was fine at first..." Gerard continued quietly. "Because I loved the drugs too..."

"What?" Frank gasped, the word falling from his lips before he could stop it.

"Please don't think any less of me." Gerard whimpered, clutching Frank's sides. "You're the best friend I've had in a long time... I can't bear to lose that."

"I don't think any less of you." Frank assured, tempted to kiss the top of Gerard's head. "It's just a bit of a shock, but I'm not judging you, I swear."

Gerard sniffled and nodded, releasing his hold on Frank just a tad, now that he knew Frank wasn't going to disappear after his confession.

"I- I wanted to have a future- I wanted to be a teacher, so I got clean... he didn't like that, he didn't like that I wouldn't party with him, so he partied with other people."

Frank really hoped that didn't mean what he thought it did, but he knew it was safe to assume that Bert had cheated on Gerard.

"I- I wanted to help him get clean too, you know? I put up with all that shit thinking that if I did, I'd be able to help him."

"Oh, Gerard..." Frank whispered, hearing the heartache in his words. "I can't even imagine... I'm so sorry."

"I'm not upset over it anymore." Gerard tried to sound confident, but Frank knew his words lacked the full truth. "I don't have any feelings for him anymore, I don't regret leaving... I just want him to leave me alone, I want him to respect that we're over."

Frank knew there were no words to say to Gerard, so he simply held him closely, letting him know that he was there for him, and before he realized what he was doing, he had kissed the top of Gerard's head.

Gerard hadn't reacted negatively to it, in fact he seemed to relax after Frank had done it.

He was finished with his story by this point, and it was an odd feeling for him, he had opened up to Frank, a boy he had only known around two months, about something he couldn't even tell his past therapist about.

"Let's get ready for bed." Frank suggested softly, pulling his head back to look down at Gerard. "I know you don't want to sleep in your work clothes."

"Okay." Gerard sighed quietly, but he didn't pull away from Frank yet. 

"I'll hug you again once we're in our pajamas." Frank giggled, his stomach erupting with butterflies when he realized Gerard didn't want to let go yet. 

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Gerard hesitantly pulled away then, blinking his tired eyes as he looked over at Frank.

He didn't look like he wanted to move still, so Frank gently grabbed his hand, pulling him up off the bed and over to his bag of clothes.

After seeing each other in just a towel, they thought it was silly to be changing in completely different rooms, so instead they both changed in Frank's room.

Frank only glanced over at Gerard while he was changing to make sure he was okay, and once he saw that he was indeed fine, he turned his gaze away then.

Frank wanted to sneak glances of him for other reasons, but he refrained from it.

They went to the bathroom to brush their teeth then, and Gerard seemed to be in a better mood, especially after they joked around a bit.

Frank had accidentally gagged on his toothbrush, and Gerard burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Frank mumbled around the toothpaste in his mouth.

Gerard just giggled some more before spitting in the sink.

"You gotta work on that if you're going to be with a guy." He giggled, his giggles turning into full blown laughter when he noticed Frank's red cheeks.

"I- What the fuck, Gerard?" He laughed too then, shaking his head before rinsing out his mouth. "I'll just practice."

"On?" 

You.

"I don't know, a banana or some shit."

"Tell me how that works out for you." Gerard laughed, wiping his mouth and following Frank back into his room. "A dick is much different than a banana though."

"Well fuck." Frank sighed, jumping into his bed. "I guess I'll just embarrass the fuck outta myself then."

"Or just find someone with a small dick." Gerard pointed out, giggling as Frank tossed his pillow at him. "Just kidding, that's no fun."

"I remember when you were afraid to say 'fuck' in front of me, now look at us, talking about suckin' dick."

"Things change." Gerard shrugged, climbing into bed with Frank, looking over at him expectantly. 

"I promised." Frank opened his arms, and Gerard smiled before moving against him.

"Maybe I won't have a nightmare tonight."

And he didn't.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning violence/sexual assault

Frank was nervous about going to Gerard's house that night, he was uneasy in new places, but he knew as long as Gerard was there he'd be fine.

Luckily it was Friday now, so if something were to happen, they didn't have to worry about going to school the next day.

That was the only reason Frank's mother allowed him to spend the night with Gerard, if it had been a school night, she would have refused.

Frank wished he could erase the memory of asking from his mind, because after confessing he thought Gerard was cute, his mother felt the need to remind him to be safe if they were going to have sex.

No matter how many times he assured her they were just friends, she didn't believe him, especially after walking into his room early one morning and seeing them cuddling on his bed.

Thank god she didn't know much about gay sex, otherwise Frank would have had to suffer through 'the talk' again.

At least he had this conversation around her while Gerard was in a different room, if Gerard had witnessed Frank's mother telling him to be safe, Frank surely would have died from embarrassment.

He was shocked he hadn't already died from embarrassment, especially after Gerard found his porn on his laptop.

"Sorry about the lack of decor." Gerard mumbled quietly as they entered his house. "Bert took almost everything after we broke up."

"That's okay." Frank tried to smile, even though he felt sad as he gazed over the practically empty house.

The living room had a ratty old couch, a T.V. that looked like it was released in the 80's, and that was it.

No coffee table, no DVD player, the T.V. didn't even have a T.V. stand, it was sitting on the floor.

"No, it's not." Gerard sighed. "I know it's awful, if you don't want to stay, you can go home."

"I wouldn't go home even if you lived in a fucking box." Frank assured, stepping in front of Gerard so he could see how serious he was. "I don't care how much or how little you have, I wanna be here for you no matter what."

Gerard looked ashamed by his lack of stuff, especially after living with Frank for the week, Frank had everything you could imagine.

"Okay... just sorry, I can be really self conscious about this kind of thing."

"Don't apologize." Frank smiled, hoping it would help Gerard relax. "Just show me around."

Gerard nodded before leading Frank through the house, which was mostly as empty as the living room.

He had a guest bedroom though, one with a bed, a bed that Frank was going to sleep in, instead of sharing one with Gerard.

That made Frank sad, but he couldn't suggest sharing, especially since there was a perfectly good bed in here.

Gerard eventually opened up a bit about why he hadn't purchased new items for his home, the reason being his parents funded his living while he was in college, but they only provided rent and food money.

He said he was grateful for that though, seeing as he didn't have time for a job, so them helping with those few things made his life a whole lot easier.

He got by, that was more than enough for him.

"Well, dinners on me tonight." Frank announced after the tour ended, quickly speaking again when Gerard went to object. "No, seriously, my mom gave me money specifically to buy us dinner."

"Oh, okay." Gerard laughed quietly, still feeling bad about his house. "That was nice of her... what do you want to have for dinner?"

"Pizza sound good?"

"Pizza sounds fantastic." Gerard sighed. "I'll order it now."

He didn't even have to ask Frank what he wanted, he knew by this point of time what Frank's favorite pizza was, he even knew his favorite pizza place.

While Gerard ordered the pizza, Frank wandered around a bit more, casually making sure the windows were closed and locked, and that there was no way for Bert to sneak in if he tried.

Bert probably knew the house better than Frank did, but he still wanted to check the obvious places, just to help him get some peace of mind.

He was scared, he had to admit that, he didn't know Bert, or what he looked like, or if he could kick Frank's ass or not; for all Frank knew Bert would murder him if they met, and how was he suppose to protect Gerard if he were dead?

Even though he was scared, he knew he would be there no matter what; Gerard was a wonderful person, even if Frank wasn't romantically interested in him, he'd still want to keep him safe, Gerard deserves to be safe.

"What are you doing?" Gerard questioned with a small smile when he caught Frank observing his kitchen windows.

"Making sure the windows are locked." Frank explained. "You know, safety."

"Don't worry, the windows don't even open."

That was dangerous as fuck if there was a fire, but Frank wasn't focused on that right now, he was focused on the relief that gave him.

"Oh, good." Frank nodded, following Gerard back into the living room, sitting on the old couch. "So-"

Frank's sentence was cut off as his phone began to ring, and he apologized before pulling it out of his pocket.

Ryan.

"Hello?" 

"Frank." Ryan whined, sounding like he was having a midlife crisis. "I don't know what to do."

"Is everything okay?" Frank questioned instantly, his protective side poking through.

"Everything is fine... it's just, Brendon... I- I think I want to have sex with him, but I'm a little worried it's too soon, or he'll be disappointed, or I'll be bad at it-"

"You won't be bad at it." Frank spoke instantly, trying to fight off the blush that was creeping on his cheeks. "Not with how good you are with... other things." Frank muttered under his breath, hoping Gerard didn't have super hearing to hear what they were talking about.

"Are you just saying that?" Ryan rambled. "Really, I need you to be honest with me-"

"Ryan." Frank cut him off softly, still trying to keep his voice low, which really only peaked Gerard curiosity. "How long did it take?"

Thankfully Ryan knew what Frank meant with his question, so Frank didn't have to try and discretely go into detail with Gerard sitting right next to him.

"Not that long." Ryan responded softly. "But that was your first time with a guy, and you hadn't had any action in a while-"

"That's not why it didn't take long." Frank muttered, his cheeks past red at this point. "Trust me."

"Why are you so quiet?" Ryan questioned then, assuming Frank's low voice was because he didn't mean what he was saying.

"I-I'm with Gerard." Frank answered, sending Gerard a weak smile, in which he returned. "That's all."

"Oh, shit, Frank I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything-"

"You didn't." Frank sighed, wishing Ryan and Jamia would let go the possibility of the two hooking up. "Just trust me, if you think you're ready, then I say go for it... have you discussed this with him?"

"A little... right after we started dating he wanted to have sex, but I told him I wanted to wait and why I wanted to wait, and he was so understanding, and he has been this whole time... and last night he told me he loves me."

"Did you say it back?"

"Of course I did..."

"And did you mean it?"

"I really did."

"Then go get some." Frank laughed, feeling a tad bit jealous that Ryan was probably going to get laid tonight, while Frank couldn't even get his hand. 

"You know what?" Ryan spoke then, suddenly sounding confident. "You're right. I'm going to fucking get some. Thank you, Frank."

They hung up after that, and Frank looked up at Gerard, who was looking like a curious puppy.

Gerard wasn't going to ask, he wasn't snoopy, but he was extremely curious.

"That was Ryan." Frank explained. "He wanted some advice with something."

"What did you tell him to go get?" Gerard questioned, resisting the urge not to giggle considering he had a pretty good idea as to what they were talking about.

"Ass." Frank laughed, deciding he might as well not beat around the bush. "Ryan is one of those people who want to be in love when he has sex, and well, he's reached that point with Brendon, he's just nervous."

"Oh, that's sweet." Gerard smiled, genuinely thinking it was wonderful that Ryan waited for love to share himself like that. "Is that why you told him he wouldn't be bad at it? To help his nerves?"

"Yeah..." Frank mumbled, biting his lip as he realized he just gave away the context to everything Gerard had heard.

"Your backing up argument was that he was good with other things." Gerard pointed out, his curiosity growing as he pieced together the conversation.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Frank sighed, trying to figure out how to deter this conversation.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business." Gerard apologized suddenly, realizing Frank looked uncomfortable. "I wasn't trying to pry or anything-"

"No, it's okay." Frank smiled. "I said that because well, remember how I mentioned he helped me figure out stuff?" Gerard nodded. "Well, he did that by, you know... engaging in certain activities with me..."

"Wow." Gerard sighed, letting his head fall back against the couch. "Everyone is getting some except me."

I can change that, Frank thought to himself.

"I'm sorry." Frank laughed awkwardly, unsure of what actually to say. 

"Seriously." Gerard groaned, turning to his head to face Frank. "You know when the last time I got laid was? Four months ago."

Four months ago, pfft, Frank thought to himself, he hadn't gotten properly laid in over a year.

Frank was so fucking tempted to suggest something- anything, not even caring he was still underage, but as he opened his mouth to speak, the doorbell rang.

Gerard jumped instantly, his eyes widened in fear as he gazed towards the door.

"Hey, hey-" Frank spoke instantly, his hand on Gerard's shoulder. "It's okay, it's just the pizza."

Gerard looked petrified, so petrified that Frank had to hug him immediately, wanting to make him feel safe again.

"It's okay." He whispered. "It's just pizza..."

Gerard nodded weakly against Frank's shoulder, pulling away and following Frank to the door slowly, just in case.

It was just the pizza though, and Gerard let out a sigh of relief as they opened the door.

Frank paid the man and accepted their food, following Gerard into the kitchen so they could eat.

"You okay?" Frank questioned softly, as Gerard retrieved some plates. 

"Yeah..." Gerard nodded slowly. "Just, that scared me a little, that's all."

"It's okay..." Frank trailed on, wondering what could distract Gerard. "We could keep complaining about our lack of sex life?"

"Seriously." Gerard sighed. "I didn't even lose my virginity until my first year in college, and now I'm back at high school where I have to relive the fact that no one would fuck me in high school."

"I kinda relate?" Frank tried, not sure how to respond to that. "The only reason I got laid in high school was because my best friend and I thought we had to."

"Why'd you think that?" Gerard frowned.

"Everyone nagged us about it." He shrugged. "We just thought we had to do it since we were in a relationship at the time. It's not like we didn't want to though, I mean, we are teenagers with those fucking raging hormones and everything."

"That sucks, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I mean, I got to have sex with a beautiful girl, that was awesome as fuck."

"Girls." Gerard rolled his eyes, smirking before he took a bite of his pizza. "Gross."

"Have you ever even been with a girl?" Frank shot back, expecting Gerard's answer to be no.

"Yes, actually."

"Wait, what?" Frank gasped, dying to hear about that now. "What happened?"

"Her name is Eliza, I was curious, she was down for it, it happened?"

"Did you like it?" Frank pushed, wanting more detail.

"I mean... it felt good, but it was really, uh, I didn't like how, uh... wet, it was."

Frank tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help it, the way Gerard said it, or the way his face scrunched up was too hilarious to ignore.

"Oh my god." Frank breathed out, wiping his eye as a tear formed. "That's a good thing though, you know that? Means you're doing something right."

"Of course I was doing something right, I'm fucking awesome." Gerard scoffed, taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Did you touch her boobs?" 

Gerard wasn't expecting that, and choked on his pizza as the words left Frank's lips.

"Frank." Gerard coughed, trying to collect himself. "We did everything... so yeah."

"Did you go down on her?"

Gerard was prepared this time, and hadn't taken a bite of food before Frank continued questioning him.

"Did you go down on Ryan?" 

Frank was the stunned one then, his cheeks flaring bright red as he realized how personal the questions he was asking Gerard were.

He didn't like that question, and he imagined Gerard felt the same way, and then he felt bad about it.

"No." Frank muttered quietly, his gaze away from Gerard's then. "And I realize how personal my questions were now, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I was just trying to get a little payback." Gerard giggled. "The answer is yes, though."

Frank looked up at him then, wanting to question that further, but refusing to after Gerard's payback.

Gerard knew that of course, so he sighed before continuing.

"Still too wet." Gerard cringed. "The taste wasn't unbearable... I just," he gestured with his hands. "I prefer..."

"Jizz?" Frank finished, watching as Gerard sent him a 'what the fuck' look.

"I was going to say dick, but that is accurate too I guess."

Now Frank was even more curious, was the differences between the two huge? Would he be able to go down on a guy, or would the taste be unbearable for him?

"Is the difference between the two big?"

"Well I mean, it's very different-" He paused, looking a bit uncomfortable. "I don't know, Frank, you'll figure it out someday."

"I don't wanna be surprised." Frank muttered, turning his attention to his pizza, which was getting cold. 

"Can we stop talking about come now?" Gerard laughed quietly, although his cheeks were slightly pink. 

"Fine by me."

-

They spent the rest of the night just hanging out in the living room, considering there wasn't much else to do in the house.

Gerard didn't have cable, or Wifi, so they were left with pretty much themselves to be entertained.

They both enjoyed it though, because they both loved talking to each other.

Gerard could listen to Frank rant about being a musician for hours, and Frank could listen to all Gerard's amazing comic book ideas for hours too.

Eventually Gerard grabbed some paper and pencils from his room, drawing out a short comic for Frank.

It was a comic of the first day they met, it showed the new teacher looking nervously in his bedroom mirror before he went to the school, and then it showed the friendly student who boosted his confidence, ending with him falling asleep that night with a confident smile on his face.

"Did you really fall asleep with a smile on your face?" Frank questioned with a smile, his heart beaming at how much he had affected Gerard.

"I did." Gerard admitted quietly, a light blush to his cheeks. "I didn't think I was going to be able to handle being a student teacher until I met you."

Frank was speechless to that, all he wanted to do was lean in and kiss Gerard- although that's all he had been wanting to do for a while-.

Gerard didn't wait for a response though, he just grabbed a new piece of paper, and started on a new one.

This time he drew when Frank had detention, and how he was drooling over Gerard's coffee.

He drew Frank looking desperate for the little cup, then him finally with a cup of the liquid gold, his eyes drawn dramatically into hearts.

"It wasn't that bad!" Frank exclaimed when he realized what Gerard was drawing. "I- fuck, okay, maybe it was."

Gerard just giggled and continued on with his comic strip, eventually drawing the story when Frank accidentally got high off cold medicine.

He didn't spare anything, especially not the part when Lindsey gave him a boner.

"I think that boner is a little small." Frank pointed out, raising his eyebrows at Gerard. "I think you should be more realistic."

"I am being very generous, actually."

Ouch, Frank thought as he covered his heart with his hand, mocking pain.

"It's not that small." Frank crossed his arms, trying to send an angry glare at Gerard.

"You sure about that, Frankie?"

"It's not!"

"Prove it."

Frank's heart hammered in his chest as those words left Gerard's lips, all the blood rushing down his body as he tried to think of a witty response to that.

He couldn't think of one though, because he wanted to prove it, he wanted to drop his pants and make Gerard scream out his name-

Gerard hadn't taken it back either, he didn't laugh it off like it was a joke, he just looked at Frank, almost like he was testing how he'd react to that.

"I uh-" Frank stammered out, squeezing his thighs together in an attempt to hide his growing boner.

Suddenly though, like a fucking gift from god or something, Frank's phone began to ring.

"Excuse me." Frank smiled as politely as possible at Gerard, turning away to answer his phone. "Hello?"

"How do I initiate that I'm ready?"

"Ryan." Frank sighed, turning back to face Gerard, so he knew who was on the phone. "I don't know, I'll ask Gerard." Gerard looked up at him again. "Gerard, how do you initiate that you wanna fuck someone?"

He turned the phone on speaker then, and they both laughed quietly when Ryan groaned dramatically.

"Neck kissing and thigh touching." Gerard nodded, turning his attention back to his comic strip. "And eye contact."

"Fuck you guys, okay." Ryan sighed, clearly not expecting Gerard's input and quickly hanging up the phone.

Frank and Gerard both laughed then, forgetting the tension that was suffocating them moments before.

They continued on with the comic strips until they got tired, and since Ryan never called back, they both assumed it had worked out in his favor.

They were both secretly jealous as fuck about it though.

"So, do you need anything before I go to bed?" Gerard questioned as they entered the guest room where Frank would be sleeping. "Extra blankets, or something?"

"No, this is fine, thank you." 

"Okay, well, I'll just be across the hall if you need anything, and the bathroom is at the end of the hall- wait, I already told you that, um."

Gerard was a nervous host, clearly, so Frank just smiled at him, assuring him everything would be fine.

Even though the light pitter patter of rain was splashing against the bedroom window.

They both noticed it, causing Gerard to speak once more.

"Really, anything, I'm right there." He pointed across the hall to a closed door.

"You too." Frank nodded. "If you have a nightmare or something."

"Okay." Gerard nodded, looking like he wasn't sure what to do next. "Well, goodnight..."

"Goodnight." Frank smiled, turning his back to Gerard as he went to retrieve his pajamas.

Gerard left a few moments later, and thank fuck he did, because as Frank pulled out his pajamas, a condom fell out of his bag.

"What the fuck." He muttered to himself, very clearly aware he didn't put that there. 

Fuck, he suddenly realized, his mother probably put it in there.

"Gross." He cringed, tossing the condom back in his bag.

Why would he even need a condom if he was having sex with Gerard anyways?

It's not like either of them could get pregnant.

He pushed that thought to the back of his mind though, quickly changing into his pajamas before climbing into the bed.

He had gotten used to sleeping next to Gerard, so sleeping alone was a real drag he realized as he laid there.

Sleeping right away didn't seem to be happening, so he grabbed his phone, texting Ryan, even though he didn't expect a response.

"Ryan."

"Hey assface stop suckin' dick and text me back."

"I'm really envious right now ugh"

"He's literally just across the hall- so close, Ryan, so fucking close!!"

"Fuck you for having a sex life." 

"I'm just kidding love ya buddy"

"okay okay I'm done, goodnight, I hope your night was swell."

He sighed and plugged his phone into the charger, eyeing outside the window nervously as the rain started to come down harder.

Of all nights, it had to be the night he was stuck in a room he wasn't familiar with for it to storm.

He wasn't going to go wake Gerard, he knew he wasn't, so at the first quiet rumble of thunder, he hid under his blanket, hoping he'd be able to block it out.

That proved unsuccessful as the house shook softly, the trees banging against the window, causing Frank to whimper fearfully as he curled up into a ball under the blankets.

"Stop, stop, stop, please-" Frank whimpered, covering his ears. 

The storms were way worse than they usually were, and Frank thought it was some sick payback for all the shitty stuff he's done in his life.

"Stop." He pleaded, his throat threatening to close at the fear. "Fuck-"

He regretted putting his phone on the charger now, because he needed to call Jamia, or something, but it was out of reach, and there was no way in hell he was getting out of bed when the window could shatter and send glass shards into his skin.

He knew it was unlikely, but it could happen, and he didn't want to risk it.

"I hate you fucking nature." He muttered, shrieking quietly as the house shook more violently.

He was close to tears by this point, the thunder only getting louder, making his body tremble with fear.

"Frank?" A soft voice called out, and Frank practically screamed with relief when he realized Gerard had entered the room. "You okay?"

"No." Frank mumbled from under the blanket, refusing to look out, in fear of seeing the lightning. 

"Can I come into your blanket cocoon?" 

"Okay."

Frank squeezed his eyes shut as Gerard lifted the blankets, gently climbing in and settling next to him, covering him in darkness again.

"How can I help?" 

"H-Hug?" Frank questioned shakily, not wanting to use the word 'cuddle'. 

Frank felt Gerard's arm slip behind him, pulling him closer to his body.

He sighed quietly as Gerard held him close, Gerard's arms feeling like the greatest protection in the entire world.

Frank tried to ignore the fact that Gerard was shirtless as he snuggled against his chest, but it was hard, considering the extreme warmth that was radiating off of him.

"It's okay..." Gerard whispered, rubbing Frank's lower back slowly. "It's okay..."

He slowly uncurled from his protective ball then, wrapping his arms around Gerard tightly, latching onto him like Gerard was his lifeline.

He still jumped whenever thunder shook the sky, but the fear quickly dissipated when Gerard squeezed him softly, whispering reassuring words into his ear.

Before he knew it he was drifting off to sleep, his grip around Gerard slowly weakening as he slipped off into slumber.

Gerard didn't leave though, even after it was clear Frank had fallen asleep; he stayed by his side, holding him close throughout the storm, eventually falling asleep himself.

-

Frank woke up to the blinding sunlight warming his face, but as he attempted to stretch out his tired body, he realized Gerard was still holding him, only from behind.

He blinked his tired eyes open, glancing down at his waist, which was covered by Gerard's arm.

Gerard was holding him close, so close that their bodies were completely pressed together, Gerard's chest to Frank's back, their legs molded together.

As he woke up more he realized that wasn't all that was pressed together, and that his ass was in fact pressed up against Gerard's crotch.

And not only that, but Gerard was hard, really hard.

That excited yet terrified Frank, like fuck yeah his dick is on my ass, but oh shit what do I do?

He decided to just pretend to still be asleep, he didn't want to embarrass Gerard, and he didn't want to embarrass himself either.

It was hard just to stay still though, especially as Gerard shifted in his sleep, groaning quietly as he tightened his grip around Frank, his hand clutching Frank's hip absentmindedly.

Luckily he seemed to be waking up though, his body stretched out, and he nuzzled his face against Frank's back as he let out quiet sounds.

Frank knew Gerard realized he had a boner then, because he groaned in annoyance, he didn't move though, he stayed where he was.

He wondered if Gerard was going to try anything, a discrete touch, some accidental grinding, something to show Gerard had some interest in him.

He wanted him to, even if that sounded horrible, he wanted Gerard to touch him, he was silently begging for it; he never did though, he just sighed quietly, gently pulling away from Frank before rushing out of the room.

Frank was disappointed, but he knew Gerard wouldn't have done something like that without his consent, especially if he was asleep.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when he heard the shower turn on, rolling onto his back as he tried to ignore the fact that Gerard was naked, soon to be wet, and hard in the other room.

He should have wiggled his ass against him or something, done anything to try and initiate something, but he had missed his moment.

His thoughts ran on a lot longer than he thought they had, because before he knew it, the shower was being turned off.

Frank returned to his previous position, not wanting Gerard to know he was awake yet, and within a few minutes he heard Gerard enter the bedroom again.

"Frank, you awake?" Gerard whispered as he stood next to the bed. "Frank?"

Frank didn't reply though, he wanted to see what would happen while Gerard thought he was asleep.

Maybe he'd hear a side of Gerard he didn't know about, maybe he'd get some more cuddles, who knew?

Gerard sighed quietly before he gently climbed back into the bed, scooting closer to Frank until they were touching again.

"I hope this is okay..." He whispered, his arm slowly going over Frank's body, holding him like he had been earlier. 

Frank was screaming on the inside, his heart pounding in his chest as Gerard nuzzled his face against his back, squeezing him softly before letting out a peaceful sigh.

He was doing this simply because he wanted to, Gerard wasn't trying to comfort Frank, he wasn't doing it absentmindedly in his sleep, he was doing it because he wanted to hold Frank.

Since Frank was 'still asleep' and doing things in your sleep absentmindedly was a real thing, he decided to take advantage of that, leaning back against Gerard, slightly disappointed when he felt Gerard wasn't hard anymore.

Frank's plan sorta backfired though, because with his movements Gerard panicked, and quickly removed his arm from around him.

Fuck that, Frank thought, and turned his body around, 'absentmindedly' snuggling against Gerard's bare chest again.

He could hear Gerard's heart beating loudly in his ear, and he hoped that was a good sign, and not a sign of Gerard being uncomfortable.

His worries were quickly put to rest though, because Gerard returned his arm around Frank, letting out another happy sigh as he rested his head on the top of Frank's.

-

"Bullshit." Gerard laughed, shoving Frank on the couch. "The first Star Wars was the best!"

"You have horrible tastes in movies!" Frank shouted back, laughing as Gerard sent him the most offended look he could muster.

They had been arguing over movies all afternoon, since they couldn't watch any, they decided to just discuss them.

It was an extremely fun time, even if they disagreed on the majority of the movies; however, that fun quickly took a turn when angry banging rang out on Gerard's front door.

"Gerard open the fuck up!" A raspy voice called out, and by the look on Gerard's face, Frank knew he was about to meet Bert. "Where's the spare key?!"

"Go!" Gerard hissed to Frank, pushing him off the couch, and towards the hallway. "Hide!"

"No!" Frank hissed back, fighting against Gerard's hold, but failing. "Gerard, it's not safe!"

"Call the cops, I'll be fine, just hide!"

Someone had to call the cops, Frank knew that, so with a defeated sigh he let Gerard return to the living room, alone.

"Bert, you're not suppose to be here!" Gerard called out from behind the door, attempting to stall. 

"A restraining order? Seriously, Gerard? What the fuck is wrong with you? Open the door before I kick it down!"

911 was already dialed on Frank's phone at this point, but Bert was kicking at the door, just about busting it off its hinges.

"911 what is your emergency?" 

"Uhh-" Frank stammered out, glancing around the corner to see the door about to burst open. "S-Someone is trying to break into my friends house- he's violating a restraining order-"

Frank was too distracted to properly describe the situation, he was too focused on making sure Gerard wasn't going to be hurt.

"What is the address?"

"Fuck- I don't- I don't know, somewhere on Maple street?" Frank stuttered out, cursing himself for not memorizing the address the second he got here. "Please, hurry, he's going to hurt us."

The woman on the other line told him she was tracking the call, and that help would be there in about ten or fifteen minutes.

That was too long though, Bert would be inside by that time, and who knew what else he could do with all that time?

"H-He has a gun!" Frank lied quickly, knowing that would speed up the police. 

Lying like that was against the law in itself, but Frank was desperate, he would risk getting in trouble to make sure Gerard was safe.

"Help is on the way, please stay on the line." 

"Bert, no!" Gerard cried out suddenly, and by the sounds of it Bert was in the house. "Don't!"

Frank was petrified, he didn't know what to do, wait for the cops? See what was happening?

"You fucking ignore me, you hide the keys- you let some other fucking guy answer your phone? Who the fuck is he Gerard?!" 

"H-He's just a friend-" Gerard stammered out, wincing as Bert shoved him into the wall. 

"A friend you're fucking!" Bert screamed in his face, jealously filling his every pore at the thought of someone else fucking what was his. "You're mine!"

Gerard tried to argue that, but his sentence was silenced as Bert covered his mouth with his own, using his body to keep Gerard pressed up against the wall as he fumbled with his belt.

Frank couldn't see what was going on, he could only hear it, and when the yelling suddenly stopped, he feared the worse.

He was too fucking scared to move though, he hated himself for it, but he just couldn't will his feet to move.

The cops would be here any minute, they would stop whatever Bert was doing.

That all changed when he heard a quiet sound though, a quiet sob from Gerard, a sob that had Frank's body moving without thought.

The sight he was met with filled him with unimaginable rage; Bert had his hand over Gerard's mouth, Gerard's pants and boxers were around his thighs, tears streaming down his face.

"Get off of him!" Frank screamed, dropping his phone as he lunged at Bert, jumping on his back in an attempt to pull him away.

Bert stumbled backwards in shock, but quickly regained his balance, seeing as Frank was a lot smaller than him, he wasn't doing much damage.

"Get off me you little bitch!" Bert growled, attempting to throw Frank off of him.

Frank was latched on though, there was no way he was letting go, not until the police got here.

Bert was smart though, and after failing with shrugging Frank off of him, he resorted in more drastic measures; he shoved Frank back against the wall, pressing his entire body weight against him.

Frank cried out in pain as he heard a quiet crack in his rib cage, his arms and legs going limp as it became hard to breathe.

"That's what I fucking thought." Bert snarled as Frank fell to the ground, raising his fist and bringing it down against Frank's nose, another sickening crack filling the room as blood began to pour down his face.

"Frank!" Gerard shrieked, falling to the ground where Frank was, covering his body with his own so Bert couldn't get another hit off him.

"Are you fucking serious, Gerard?" Bert shook his head. "You started ignoring me for him? Seriously? A fucking kid?"

"Fuck you, you piece of shit-" Frank muttered, attempting to get back up, not wanting to let Bert defeat him.

Gerard held him down though, whispering things to calm him down, not wanting Frank to get hurt any more because of him.

Frank was starting to black out though, the pain becoming too much to bear; the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was several men in police uniforms entering the house, guns drawn.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why aren't you helping him!?" Gerard cried out, holding Frank closely.

"Sir, please-"

"Get an ambulance! Something!"

"Sir, his injuries are not life threatening, if he doesn't wake up in a few minutes we will call for an ambulance, but for right now it is not necessary."

"Then why isn't he waking up?" Gerard questioned breathlessly, gazing down at Frank whose face was covered in blood.

Frank could hear what they were saying, but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes yet, they seemed to be glued shut with pain.

"Frankie, please wake up." Gerard whispered, his hand slipping into Frank's. "I'm so sorry-"

Frank couldn't bear the pain in Gerard's voice, so with his regaining strength, he squeezed his hand softly.

"He squeezed my hand-" Gerard gasped, looking up at the police man. "What does that mean?"

"It means he's regaining consciousness, its a good sign." The officer explained. "Son, can you hear me?"

Frank squeezed Gerard's hand again, this time a little bit tighter, feeling the control over his body coming back.

"He should be completely conscious soon, then we'll look at him, no need to worry."

Gerard tried to listen to the cop, he had to know what he was talking about after all.

He just felt so guilty, Frank was hurt, Frank was hurt because of him.

It didn't even bring him comfort knowing Bert was taken away in handcuffs, it didn't bring him comfort knowing Bert couldn't harass him anymore, it didn't bring him comfort because that all came with the cost of Frank getting hurt.

"W-Where's that fucker-" Frank grumbled angrily, his body attempting to get up once he was able to move again. "Stupid bitch-"

"Frank-" Gerard rushed, his wide anxious eyes being the first thing Frank saw as he slowly blinked open his own. "Are you okay?"

"You should see the other guy." Frank mumbled, trying to make light of the fact that he got his ass kicked.

"Frank, this is serious-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Frank nodded to himself, ignoring the throbbing on his face. "Really, it doesn't even hurt that bad-" He shifted his body weight then, and seething pain radiated from his rib cage as he collapsed back onto Gerard. "Fuck."

"We have a medic here to check you out, okay?" The police man spoke then, and Frank nodded halfheartedly in agreement.

Gerard didn't want to, but he moved away from Frank so the medic could check him out.

"Ouch!" Frank hissed and pulled away as the man touched his nose. "That fucking hurts-"

"I don't doubt it, it's broken." The man spoke, grabbing a few wet wipes to wipe away the dried blood. "You got lucky though, it doesn't appear to need re positioning, it will heal normally."

"Yay." Frank rolled his eyes, clutching Gerard's hand as the medic put butterfly stitches over his nose. "Ow-"

"What else hurts?" The man questioned as he finished up on Frank's nose.

"Ribs." Frank groaned, the pain growing once it was acknowledged. "Kinda hurts to breathe."

"Okay, I'm going to examine them, okay?"

Frank nodded weakly and lifted his shirt slowly, trying not to let the shocked gasp that left Gerard's lips worry him.

He was bruised all over though, dark purple marks littered his torso, the color contrasting with his pale skin.

"It's not that bad." Frank assured Gerard, even though he hadn't even seen it yet. "Just- ow fuck!" Frank hissed as the medic pressed against the bruises, examining the extent of the injuries.

He may have just bruised ribs, but he also may have a few broken ones.

"I recommend going to the hospital for X-Rays." The medic determined, pulling out what looked like ace wrap. "All we can do it wrap it, even if they are broken, but you should still go get checked, just so you know the extent to the injuries."

Frank grumbled in understanding, trying not to cry out as the man wrapped his torso tightly.

He assured him this would help, but right now it just made the pain worse.

Luckily that was over soon enough, but unfortunately for them, they still had to give a statement to the police.

Gerard did most of the talking, considering talking was really painful for Frank at the moment, plus he had seen the whole thing whereas Frank only saw parts.

Bert had broken so many laws within the short time he was there, and the cops had a really heavy case on him.

He violated a restraining order, trespassed on private property, assaulted Frank, and he was going to get hit with possession because he had drugs in his pockets.

Frank was pretty satisfied with all the charges Bert was going to face, but Gerard left out one really big detail, one really big detail Frank wanted Bert to be punished for.

So when the officer asked if that was all, Frank had to speak.

"He sexually assaulted Gerard."

"Frank!" Gerard hissed, his whole face going red with embarrassment.

"Is that true?"

"I saw it." Frank confirmed before Gerard had a chance to object. "He had Gerard against the wall, he forced his pants down, he was going to hurt him."

Gerard was sinking in on himself, the immense embarrassment making his whole body hot with shame, his eyes squeezed shut as he fought off the tears threatening to form.

"Is this true?" The officer spoke again, this time directed only at Gerard.

He couldn't lie to the police, he knew that, so he simply nodded his head slowly, his eyes still closed.

"Do you want to press charges?"

Gerard had his head down, but he slowly opened his eyes, looking over at Frank.

He wanted to say no, he didn't want to go through that, he didn't want to stand in front of a courtroom full of people and tell them what Bert had done.

He didn't even consider it to be that bad, Bert had maybe touched his dick, so what?

It wasn't like he had never done that before.

"The stronger the case, the longer he'll be away." The officer added, seeing Gerard's hesitation.

"Fine." He muttered, pulling his gaze away from Frank, and settling it in his lap. "Whatever."

The officer scribbled away on his notes before turning to Frank, questioning him about the 911 call.

He asked about the gun, and told Frank how Bert didn't have a gun, and that lying to police officers was a very serious thing.

Frank was a good actor though, he told the cop he truly thought he saw a gun, but in his fearful state he was mistaken.

Since the little lie didn't actually cause any preventable issues, the officer didn't push it, instead he just believed Frank's story and left it at that.

Finally the people began to leave, and soon it was just Frank and Gerard left in the house.

Gerard hadn't spoken since agreeing to press charges, and he hadn't made eye contact with Frank either.

"Why did you do that?" He finally spoke, still avoiding Frank's gaze. "Why did you tell them about that?"

Frank didn't understand why Gerard was upset, he thought Gerard would be thrilled that they had more against Bert, but he wasn't.

"Because it happened and he needs to pay for it."

"It didn't matter, Frank!" He exhaled, finally looking up at Frank. "He barely even touched me, it just looked bad."

"I know what I saw." Frank responded quietly, not wanting to embarrass Gerard further with the fact that he had seen him naked in the one area friends don't tend to see each other in.

Gerard felt humiliated, not only had Frank seen him, but he saw Bert about to take advantage of him, he saw Gerard failing at protecting himself.

"They had enough on him, he's going to go to jail anyways... we could have left that out."

"He deserves to be punished for everything he did, Gerard, you didn't deserve that-"

"Just stop." Gerard sighed, getting up from the couch and leaving the room.

Frank couldn't believe Gerard was actually mad at him about this, but he didn't care, as long as Bert got punished for what he did then Frank could live with Gerard being upset with him.

Gerard didn't deserve that, as minor as it had been, and Frank was going to make sure he had justice.

Frank was going to let him cool off, but as time ticked by, the pain set in.

"G-Gerard?" Frank called out weakly, his chest aching. "Gerard, it hurts."

He returned almost immediately after that, almost like he had forgotten Frank had gotten hurt during the encounter with Bert.

"Shit, how bad?"

"Bad." Frank whimpered, his arms wrapping around himself in an attempt to sooth the pain.

"Fuck, let's go."

He walked over to Frank then, gently helping him off the couch, and out of his house.

"Fuck, what about my mom?" Frank sighed, knowing he'd need her at the hospital since he wasn't eighteen yet. "She has to be there.. what are we going to tell her?"

Gerard didn't reply right away, he just helped Frank into the car, silently getting in after him.

He didn't know what they were going to tell her, and he was sick of making Frank lie to her for him.

"Frank, I'm so sorry." Gerard sighed, his head resting against the steering wheel. "I shouldn't have dragged you into this mess."

"You didn't, I pushed myself into it, and I don't regret it... we'll just tell her someone jumped me while we were on campus. Gerard, it'll be okay."

Frank pulled his phone out after Gerard didn't reply to him, and sent his mother a quick text vaguely explaining the situation, and asking her to meet them at the hospital.

He also mentioned that the police had already arrested the person who attacked him, that way she wouldn't go all mama detective and try to find the college student who did this.

Gerard looked like he was tearing himself apart on the inside, and it was breaking Frank's heart.

He didn't want Gerard to blame himself, especially because Frank would gladly take that beating several more times if it meant Gerard was okay.

"Gerard." Frank spoke softly once they were in the hospital parking lot. "Gerard, I'm fine, look at me."

"But-" Gerard turned to face him, rambling on and on and on. "You-"

Frank wanted to shut him up, he wanted to show him he was okay, and before he even realized what he was doing, he was placing a quick kiss on Gerard's cheek.

"I'm fine." He whispered as he pulled away, smiling softly at the blush that crept over Gerard's whole face.

"O-Okay." Gerard stuttered out, quickly getting out of his car, and opening the door for Frank.

"Thank you." Frank smiled at him, accepting his hand as he held it out to him.

Gerard didn't respond, he just led Frank into the hospital, where his mother was already somehow waiting.

"Frankie, my baby-" She rushed out, searching over Frank's injuries. "Baby, what happened?"

"Dickhead college guys." Frank scoffed, sending her a weak smile. "See, this is why I shouldn't go to college."

"Knock that off, are you okay?" She questioned, gazing over Gerard for injuries as well.

"He was protecting me." Gerard spoke then, his head low. "Some guys were mad at me, and when they tried to attack me Frank stepped in."

"My little hero." Frank's mother sighed. "Go sit down, I'll get you checked in."

Since Frank was legally still a minor, his mother had to fill out all the paperwork, Frank didn't mind though, he hated paperwork.

"You know." Frank laughed weakly as him and Gerard sat down. "I think I got a few good hits off of him."

He was full of shit, he knew he didn't even get one hit off Bert, but he was trying to lighten the mood.

Gerard didn't laugh though, he was too lost in his own mind to even really register what Frank had said.

He just watched the man he used to love beat the shit out of his friend, and it was all his fault for asking Frank to come over.

Sure if Frank hadn't came over Bert would have hurt him, and they probably would have ended up having sex, but Gerard would rather put himself through that than have to watch someone he cared about get beaten unconscious.

He would take the pain over Frank any day, he just didn't realize Frank felt the same way.

"We have over an hour wait." Frank's mother sighed, sitting down next to him. "Get comfortable, boys."

"Hey, Gerard?" Frank smiled over at him, having an idea of how to waste time.

"Hmm?" Gerard finally tuned back in.

"Can you draw me more comic strips while we wait? They have paper and pencils over on that table."

"Of course." Gerard nodded, not smiling yet, but a nod was progress. "What do you want me to draw?" He spoke once he returned with the items needed.

"Draw me being a rockstar." Frank giggled. "Draw everyone loving me."

"Okay." Gerard actually smiled then, a feeling of contentment washing over him as Frank rested his head against his shoulder.

Frank watched with a lazy smile as Gerard drew out the scene in little boxes, he drew Frank on stage with screaming fans in front of him, he drew Frank jumping around like a mad man, and he drew himself on side stage, a smile planted across his face.

"Is that you?" Frank questioned once Gerard had finished the little sketch of himself.

"Of course it's me." Gerard turned and smiled down at Frank. "I'm your biggest fan."

Frank just blushed and looked back down so Gerard wouldn't see it, a smile spread across his face as he told Gerard to finish the strip.

He ended it with Frank by a tour bus, meeting all his fans who were practically swooning over him.

"I fuckin' love that." Frank giggled, glancing over his dreams drawn out on the page.

"I'm glad." Gerard grinned, going through to add a bit more detail to the sketches.

Frank yawned and snuggled up closer to Gerard, they were sitting on a bench type seat, so there was no arm rest between them.

"Do you mind if I take a nap?" Frank questioned tiredly, the warmth radiating off of Gerard making him feel cozy and sleepy.

"Of course not." Gerard brushed the comic strips off to the side. "How can I make you more comfortable?"

"Well, your shoulder is kinda jabbing me in the throat... maybe you should put your arm around me so it doesn't do that."

"If you insist." Gerard grinned at him, raising his arm so Frank could snuggle against him. "Maybe you should put your legs over my lap, so there's not too much of a strain on your ribs..."

"If you insist." Frank giggled, carefully moving his legs across Gerard's lap, scooting closer to him as he rested his head in the crook of Gerard's neck. "Yeah, you're right, much better."

"I'm glad." Gerard smiled genuinely again, wrapping one arm around Frank's body, his other hand holding the back of Frank's thigh, so he wouldn't slip off the bench.

Frank just smiled shyly to himself as he wrapped an arm around Gerard's waist, holding him close before he eventually dozed off.

Gerard himself was pretty uncomfortable, but as those quiet snores from Frank filled his ears, he didn't even care.

"Is there really nothing going on between you two?" Frank's mother suddenly asked, shocking Gerard back into reality. "Or is Frank just saying that so I don't meddle?"

"We're just friends." Gerard explained, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Gerard did have a bit of a crush on Frank, which was more than obvious to anyone outside of their relationship; but he didn't think Frank felt the same way, sure he was flirty sometimes, and they cuddled a bit, but Frank seemed to be that way with his other friends.

He was always affectionate with Jamia, and he had been with Ryan, which were all reasons Gerard believed the way Frank was acting wasn't because he liked him, but because that's just who he was as a person.

He loved being friends with Frank though, and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that, especially not a stupid little crush.

Especially not a stupid little crush that could ruin his chances at ever having a teaching career.

"Well..." His mother spoke again, not quite sure what to say to that. "He cares for you, I can see it."

"I care for him too." Gerard admitted quietly, gazing down at Frank's peaceful face, watching as his eyes fluttered behind his eyelids. "You have an extraordinary son."

"I like to think I did a good job raising him." She smirked to herself, glancing over a magazine that was in her hands. "I'm glad he has a friend like you, Gerard."

"Like me?" Gerard frowned, gazing over at her confused.

"Yes," She smiled, her gaze still on the magazine. "His grades have improved since meeting you, and he tells me you help him with his school work, he seems to be smiling more for no reason...I'm just really glad you're doing whatever you're doing to make my son smile for no reason."

Gerard had no idea how to respond to that, he just sat there a bit shocked, he didn't realize he had such an impact on Frank's life.

After all he didn't know Frank had changed, because this is the Frank he's always known.

Did Frank used to be sad?

Did Frank used to not be the happy chatty person he was in class?

Gerard had no idea, all he knew was something changed when they met, and whatever it was, was good.

He spent the rest of the time they waited thinking about that, but eventually Frank's name was called, and Gerard was shaking him awake gently.

"No- fuck you Ryan that's my pizza-" Frank mumbled angrily as he woke up, glancing around like he didn't realize where he was.

"What the fuck were you dreaming about?" Gerard giggled as he helped Frank up, keeping an arm around him so he wouldn't fall over.

"Ryan fucking- I bought us both pizza right, but like, he tried to eat mine too?" Frank shook his head. "What an asshole, dream Ryan."

Gerard just laughed quietly and led Frank towards the nurse who was waiting for them, however, his smile fell once she spoke.

"Only family are allowed back with the patients."

But that frown quickly turned into wide eyes and an open mouth when Frank's mother spoke.

"He is family, he's my sons boyfriend."

That shocked both Frank and Gerard, but Frank didn't want to go back there without Gerard, so he played along with it.

"Yeah..." He mumbled, grabbing Gerard's hand. "He's my boyfriend."

The nurse looked at them suspiciously for a moment, but didn't argue it, she just took them back into an examination room.

Frank knew he didn't have to hold Gerard's hand after that, but he wanted to, especially without the fear of rejection, considering Gerard thought it was all an act.

Gerard didn't mind either though, of course, Frank's hands were soft beside the slight callouses he had on his fingertips from playing guitar.

They played the role the whole time they were back there, and at one point Gerard helped Frank undress because they needed him in a gown for better examination.

It didn't go further than his boxers though, but he still needed help at least taking his shirt off, considering every little movement of his torso had him whimpering painfully.

Luckily he didn't have any broken ribs, they were severally bruised, but severally bruised ribs healed a lot faster than broken ones.

His organs were fine as well, which they figured out by testing his pee, which he of course was not all too thrilled about.

He whined about having to piss in a cup, and how he didn't even need to go, which resulted in Gerard buying him a soda out of the vending machine, and making him drink the whole thing.

They redid the bandages on his nose though, which hurt worse than anything else they did; Gerard held his hand the whole time though, wincing to himself when Frank clutched his hand so tightly he thought it might fall off.

But finally, after several hours in that horrible building, they were able to leave.

Plus the doctor prescribed Frank some pain medication, which would obviously help the pain a lot.

"Gerard, would you like to come over for dinner?"

"Yes!" Frank answered for him, and Gerard knew it was useless to argue, so he simply said that he would love to.

They had came in separate cars, so Gerard drove Frank back to his place to pick up his things, and then met back up with Frank's mom at their house.

She had picked up his pain medication as well, so after dinner he would be able to take one and go to sleep.

They gave him the really strong stuff, the stuff that would knock him out for hours.

"You know," Mrs. Iero sighed. "I'm not really up for cooking, how about pizza?"

No one disagreed, it was pizza, after all, so within another hour they were sitting around the table munching down on their greasy food and having casual conversation.

Frank was eager to take the pain medication though, so after only a piece or two (which was very little to him), he dragged Gerard into the living room to watch a movie with him while he waited for the medicine to kick in.

He knew people got high off the pills he was on, which wasn't necessarily why he was so eager to take them, he was in pain, he was just excited to be able to legally get high.

"Let's get you into bed." Gerard sighed once it was clear the medication had kicked in, Frank had became giggly as fuck, and Gerard wanted to get him into bed before he accidentally hurt himself more.

"Yes!" Frank giggled, stumbling into Gerard as he stood up from the couch. "I love bed."

"Good." Gerard laughed quietly, an arm around Frank so he wouldn't fall over.

"Goodnight ma!" Frank yelled out dramatically. "Goodnight pa!"

Frank's mother appeared then, looking over her son worriedly.

"He just needs to sleep it off." Gerard laughed quietly. "The pain meds are really hitting him."

"Oh, do you need some help getting him to bed?"

"No, I think I've got it." 

Frank's mother nodded before wandering into the living room, probably to catch up on some reality drama she had recorded earlier.

Gerard managed to get Frank into his room without somehow injuring himself further, then sat him on the bed, wondering what his next course of action should be.

"Pajamas?" Gerard raised an eyebrow at Frank, who was dozing off against his wall. 

"No." Frank grumbled, lazily reaching for the hem of his shirt. "Boxers."

"Okay, let me help you." Gerard moved closer to him, helping him to his feet as they pulled his shirt over his head.

"Gerard!" Frank gasped dramatically as Gerard went to undo Frank's belt. "Buy me dinner first!" He giggled, falling against Gerard.

"I've bought you lunch several times." Gerard scoffed playfully. "Now take off your fucking pants."

"Pushy." Frank giggled, smacking at Gerard's chest. "I like it."

"Frank, oh my god." Gerard laughed quietly, holding onto Frank's shoulders as he stepped out of his pants. "You are so fucking high."

"And you are so fucking cute." Frank stated matter of factly, falling back against the bed. "Seriously- you're the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

"Frank-" Gerard blushed violently, thankful for the dark room hiding it. "Go to sleep."

"Not without the cutie holding me." 

"Frank, I need to go home." Gerard laughed, attempting to leave when Frank reached up to grab his wrist.

"Can't you just like, stay until I fall asleep?" Frank batted his eyelashes at Gerard, which of course took any choice out of the matter.

Frank could bat those eyelashes and get world peace if he wanted.

"Five minutes." Gerard tried to state sternly, kicking off his shoes before climbing into the bed. "Then I have to go home."

"Mhmm." Frank hummed, snuggling up against Gerard's side. "Whatever you say, cutie."

Frank was probably acting a little bit higher than he actually was, but it gave him an excuse to flirt with Gerard, which he would gladly take up any day.

He was still super high though, he was just a little less high enough to realize he could take advantage of this.

If Gerard ended up being weirded out by it, Frank could blame the medicine, and if Gerard ended up being into it, well then they both win.

"Go to sleep." Gerard whispered, brushing Frank's bangs out of his face. 

"Okay." Frank yawned, tossing his arm over Gerard. "Goodnight, Gee, sweet dreams."

Gerard grinned at the use of nickname, his heart fluttering just slightly in his chest as he gently wrapped his arms around Frank as well.

One minute turned into five, five minutes turned into ten, and before he knew it, Gerard had fallen asleep as well.


	12. Chapter 12

School was interesting, to say the least.

Frank looked the definition of hell, and everyone wanted to know what happened.

He didn't tell them the truth, of course, instead he joked about it, saying he was in a bar fight or something along those lines.

Gerard felt guilty as hell during class that Monday, watching everyone gasp at Frank's appearance, then hearing how Frank was joking about it.

Gerard thought Frank should be mad at him, or something, but it was like he didn't even care.

Ryan and Jamia were the only ones who knew the truth of what had happened, Frank had told them later that Sunday, after inviting them over for lunch with Gerard.

Before he knew what actually happened, Ryan whispered to Frank asking if Gerard was really that crazy in bed, which of course made Frank blush.

That was awkward trying to explain, but luckily he adverted the attention by telling them what had really happened.

Gerard didn't necessarily want them to know about it, but he knew they deserved to know, seeing as Jamia was Frank's best friend, and Ryan was getting to that point as well.

They were shocked to learn that about Gerard, obviously he had that bad day a week or so ago with the black eye, but besides that he always seemed so happy and full of life, definitely not someone who was being harassed by a crazy ex boyfriend.

They promised not to tell a soul of course, Jamia especially, considering she let the whole gay thing slip with Frank.

Besides all of that though, Frank's birthday was coming up.

He was excited to finally be 18, he had been dying to get a tattoo, and he was finally going to be able to.

Plus Lindsey was throwing him a birthday party, and her parties were always amazing.

Amazing because she had a huge house, with parents who were never home, and an older brother who would buy her booze whenever she wanted.

So basically, Frank was going to get shitfaced at this party.

His birthday was on a Wednesday though, so the party wouldn't be until Saturday. 

That was fine by Frank though, considering he was still healing, and those extra few days would definitely make a difference on his pain level.

-

Frank woke up to a surprise on his 18th birthday, and that surprise was Gerard standing at the foot of his bed.

For a second he thought he was dreaming again, he thought Gerard would make some comment about him finally being legal, and then tackling him to the bed.

That had happened several times in his dreams in the past, after all.

"Happy birthday!" Gerard suddenly shouted, shattering the hopes of it being a dirty dream. "It's too early for your cake, but I brought you coffee."

He lifted up the cup then, and in his other hand he was holding a lit birthday candle.

"Make a wish." Gerard giggled, walking over to Frank's side, and lowering the candle to him. "Coffee wishes always come true."

Frank just smiled and closed his eyes, I wish for you, then he blew out the candle.

"You know, I think the midnight birthday call would suffice." Frank laughed quietly, rubbing his tired eyes before accepting the cup of coffee.

"Nonsense." Gerard shook his head. "This is a very important birthday, I wanna make it special for you."

"Well waking up to your face already made it the best birthday ever."

Gerard just giggled quietly and sat at the edge of Frank's bed, waiting patiently for Frank to get ready so he could drive them to school.

"So, mom wants to have a little get together for my birthday tonight, she told me to invite my friends so... you wanna come?"

"But if your friends are going, they'll say something."

"You see, since I'm smart as fuck, I only invited Ryan and Jamia." Frank grinned, pulling on a fresh shirt.

"You would only invite two of your friends, just so I could come too?"

"Honestly, I'd invite none of my friends if it meant you being there." 

Gerard just smiled shyly to himself, and soon they headed off to school.

Jamia was waiting by Franks locker when they arrived, several birthday balloons in hand, along with a gift bag. 

"Happy birthday, Frankie!" She squealed, rushing over to tackle him in a hug. 

"Thanks, Jamia." Frank groaned quietly, the force of her hug hurting his bruised ribs.

"You're welcome, also I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Frank questioned, but was cut off as he heard Ryan's voice.

"One!" Ryan screamed, and suddenly there was a stinging pain on Frank's ass.

"Two!" Brendon screamed too then, followed by another stinging pain.

"Fuck-" Frank yelped, jumping against his locker, so his ass was shielded. "Really? Birthday spankings? Again?" 

"Every year." Jamia giggled. "You get 18 this year."

"Are you gonna try and spank me when I walk to class?" 

"Not yet." Jamia smirked. "We all have our own numbers."

"What the fuck." Frank sighed, cautiously putting away his gifts and attempting to put his balloons in his locker. "Wait... by 'we all' does that include Gerard..?"

Jamia just shrugged her shoulders, mumbling about he'd just have to wait and see, before rushing off to class.

Frank just stood there for a moment, trying to process just what the fuck was going on.

Was Gerard going to spank him? Would he like it?

Fuck, this was going to drive Frank absolutely fucking crazy until he got that last birthday smack.

Cautiously, Frank started his journey to his first class, watching everyone closely, trying to catch whoever the third person was before they strike.

However, being the distracted little shit he was, didn't notice his friend Matt sneaking up behind him, only after Matt screamed "three!" did he realize it had already happened.

Today was going to be a long day.

-

By the time he reached his final class, he could barely sit down. 

Lindsey had used a fucking textbook to spank him with, and let's just say she had some strength in her swing.

At least he was finally at 17, only having to fear one more attack.

Gerard noticed Frank's painful grimace as he sat down, he knew all about the birthday spankings of course, and he thought it was very funny.

"Good afternoon, class." Gerard greeted with a smile once the bell rang. "Since it is Halloween, and our own Frank Iero's birthday, the lesson will be cut short so we can celebrate."

The class erupted in cheers, seeing as this sorta thing didn't usually happen in high school.

Halloween parties (which everyone thought was the main reason for the short lesson) stopped after middle school.

"Jamia also brought cake and soda." Gerard added, making the cheers only grow.

Frank turned to look at Jamia, who just smiled sweetly in return, whispering about how it wasn't her, but Gerard who brought the cake.

The other students couldn't know Gerard brought the cake though, because then everyone would expect cake on their birthday and Gerard was definitely not going to do that.

Frank looked back up at Gerard then, who was sending him a sweet smile, a smile that had his head spinning.

They carried on with the short lesson then, which just consisted of reviewing their past lessons, and before he knew it, the whole class was singing happy birthday to Frank.

Ryan took this birthday thing extremely seriously, and after everyone had gone off into their own conversations, he rushed over to Frank, a birthday present in hand.

"Happy birthday Frankie!" He practically squealed, sitting himself down next to Frank, handing him the box. "Don't open that until you get home though..."

"Ryan, oh my god." Frank blushed, a million thoughts racing through his head. "What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Ryan winked, and soon Brendon walked over to their table.

"Hey babe, can I sit down?" 

Ryan turned into a blushing school boy whenever Brendon was around, and Frank groaned internally as he stood up, letting Brendon sit in his seat while he settled on his lap.

He wanted that, he wanted Gerard to wrap his arms around him the way Brendon was to Ryan... the whole thing just made him insanely jealous.

"How's your ass?" Brendon laughed.

"Probably better than Ryan's." Frank laughed, knowing the two were having sex pretty regularly now.

"Frank!" Ryan gasped, smacking his arm playfully. "Keep your voice down!" 

They all laughed about it though, and spent the rest of the class just hanging out and eating the cake Gerard had bought.

Which of course tasted amazing, it was probably the best cake Frank had ever had.

Gerard didn't sit with them, but Frank didn't take it personally, he knew it would look strange if Gerard hung out with a specific group of students the entire time, so it was probably best he just stayed off by himself.

Frank and him shared glances though, one of which Frank mouthed 'thank you'.

He couldn't wait until the little get together later at his house, where he could talk to Gerard as freely as he wanted without people being suspicious and suggesting things.

However, once the bell rang, and Frank was left without his 18th birthday spanking, he grew nervous.

Everyone would be leaving, only Gerard would be left, which meant he had to be the one with the number 18.

"We'll see you in a few hours." Jamia and Ryan smiled at Frank as they collected their things. "Good luck with Mr. Way..."

That definitely didn't help Frank's nerves, but it was too late, everyone had already left, leaving him and Gerard alone.

"Did you like the cake?" Gerard spoke then, pulling Frank from his thoughts. "I know I told you I would make you one, but my oven isn't really working at the moment so I had to buy one instead."

"I loved it." Frank smiled genuinely. "But I told you you didn't have to do that."

"Well, too bad." Gerard giggled, sitting up on one of the desks. "Hey, could you go get me a garbage bag out of that cupboard, I need to clean up the mess."

"Of course." Frank nodded, standing up obliviously, taking a few steps before realizing how vulnerable he was now. 

He paused, glancing nervously over his shoulder at Gerard who was still sat on the desk, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah..." Frank spoke slowly, cautiously walking over to the cupboard. 

He took another glance over his shoulder once he made it there, and after seeing Gerard was still on the desk, he hesitantly reached up into the cupboard for the trash bags. 

He smiled to himself once he retrieved the bags, thinking he had gotten out of it, but was quickly startled as he turned back around, Gerard standing merely inches away from him.

"Hi-" Frank squeaked quietly, pressing himself up against the wall. "You got here fast..."

"Why so nervous, Frankie?" Gerard questioned with a smile, taking a step closer as Frank attempted to walk along the wall, hiding his backside as he tried to get back to his desk.

"Not nervous." Frank lied, trying to ignore the way Gerard was looking at him, like he was about to jump him or something. "Just... trying to get back to my desk." 

"Of course." Gerard nodded, but stayed in front of Frank as he moved along the wall. 

Once Frank reached as far as he could go, he eyed his desk desperately, wondering if he could make it back to it before Gerard got him.

"You know, we should probably like, get going, you know? My mom wants to have that party thing-" Frank rambled on, trying to get Gerard to budge.

"You're right, we should." 

He didn't move though, he just smiled at Frank, waiting for him to try and get away.

Frank really only had one option, and that option was to try and bolt past Gerard even though Gerard could overpower him very easily.

He had to try though, so with one deep breath, he bolted towards his desk.

He didn't get anywhere though, Gerard's arm was around him in an instant, the colliding forces causing Frank's upper body to bend over Gerard's arm, practically putting his ass on a silver platter for Gerard.

"Eighteen!" Gerard yelled playfully, his hand coming down against Frank's ass a second later.

Frank's toes curled at the sensation, and his whole body turned red with embarrassment as he tried to ignore the fact that Gerard had just fucking spanked him.

He didn't even care that his rib cage was radiating with pain, all he could focus on was the fact that Gerard had touched his ass.

He had to distract Gerard from noticing the blush, so he did so by groaning loudly and smacking at Gerard's chest.

"Oh, come on!" Gerard laughed, his cheeks red from laughter. "It's your birthday! I had to do it! Ryan told me I had to!"

"Fine." Frank sighed, pretending to be angry as he rested back against the wall. "Then on your birthday you're getting 22 spankings all from me."

"Promise?" Gerard smirked, leaning closer to Frank.

"Why? Would you like that?" Frank raised an eyebrow, hoping his blush wasn't growing as Gerard moved closer to him.

"I just might."

Frank grinned and leaned in closer to Gerard, his eyes just about to shut-

The doorknob for the classroom turned, and they jumped apart, looking up to see Mr. Phillips reenter the classroom.

"How'd the lesson go today, Gerard?" The teacher questioned, not even looking at the two.

"Very well." Gerard coughed awkwardly. "We just went over past material and then had a little Halloween party."

Mr. Phillips continued to talk to Gerard then, leaving Frank pouting silently in the background.

They had came so close to kissing... surely Gerard wanted to, and now Frank was almost sure of it.

He had to make a move, he just didn't know when.

Eventually they left the school, sitting in silence until they made it back to Frank's house.

"My baby!" His mother greeted the second they walked in the door, tackling him with hugs and kisses. "What's it like being all grown up?"

"Mom!" Frank groaned, pulling away and blushing as Gerard giggled quietly to himself.

She realized she embarrassed him then, eyeing the two before giggling herself, apologizing in the most obvious way possible.

"My bad, baby, I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of Gerard." She winked at him then, his throat tightening up in fear as he glanced at Gerard, who was luckily giggling along with her.

If there was anything he regretted in his life, it was telling his mother he thought Gerard was cute.

Hell, maybe he should have just waited until he moved out to come out to them, that way these embarrassing moments wouldn't happen.

"We're going to my room." Frank mumbled, grabbing Gerard's arm before pulling him in that direction. "Let me know when Ryan and Jamia show up."

"Keep the door open!" 

"Mom!" Frank practically screamed, his entire body red from embarrassment. "Ignore her." Frank mumbled, closing the door behind them anyways.

"Your mom is so great." Gerard laughed, and Frank could only be relieved that Gerard wasn't uncomfortable.

"Not the word I was thinking of, but I guess that works too." Frank sighed, tossing his backpack onto his bed before opening it and retrieving the gifts he had received that day.

Jamia had gotten him new guitar pics, a gift card to his favorite store, and of course a cute little teddy bear just because of who she was as a person.

He still had Ryan's present in there though, the one he wasn't allow to open at school.

"Ryan gave me this..." he spoke as he pulled it out, eyeing it curiously. "Said I couldn't open it at school..."

"Oh my god, open it right now-" Gerard urged, sitting down next to Frank on his bed. "Oh god, what if its a vibrator?"

"Boys use vibrators?" Frank practically gasped, wondering how the hell that worked.

Gerard just looked at him for a moment, his eyes wide, but his face twisted up in almost pity.

"You are the worst gay man I know." Gerard shook his head. "You poor thing."

"I'm not gay!" Frank defended, thinking that made his lack of knowledge make sense. "I like women too, and in my defense, women are all that I know."

"You'll learn someday." Gerard winked, but quickly turned his attention back down to the box. "Now open it!"

Frank tried to ignore the way his dick twitched in his pants as Gerard winked at him, and instead quickly unwrapped the small box.

It had a little note inside first, and he took it, angling it so Gerard couldn't read it just in case it mentioned something about him.

Which was smart of him, because he was barely a sentence in before he was crumbling up the paper, stuffing it into his pocket so Gerard couldn't get it.

'For when you and Gerard finally fuck, hopefully tonight, xoxoox'

"What did that say?"

"Nothing." Frank mumbled, quickly pulling out the present to distract Gerard. "The fuck?" He mumbled again, "warming sensational lubricant, apple flavored?"

"That shit is legit." Gerard nodded seriously, taking a few moments to realize Frank didn't know what the hell it was. "Oh my god... Frank, it's lube."

"Lube?" Frank frowned, a second later it hitting him like a train. "O-Oh-" Frank's eyes widened in embarrassment, his cheeks going red, again. "I uh-"

"It's heating lube too!"

"W-What's the point of that?" Frank stuttered out, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, like, some people use this for sensual massages too." He grabbed the bottle then. "The warmth relaxes your muscles, here I'll show you."

Frank could only watch nervously as Gerard opened the bottle, taking Frank's wrist and squeezing a tiny drop on it.

Then he placed his two fingers against it, gently massaging the substance into his skin.

Frank was probably just hormonal, but he couldn't help thinking that the way Gerard was doing it was sexual, so sexual in fact that Frank had to squeeze his thighs together as he held the strong eye contact Gerard was sending him for some reason.

"Doesn't that feel nice?" Gerard whispered, still never breaking eye contact.

"Y-Yeah." Frank stuttered out, even though he couldn't tell the difference in temperature considering his body was about to explode. 

"It feels much nicer in other places." Gerard smirked to himself, shocking Frank as he pulled his hand away, licking his fingers clean of the apple flavored lube.

That was it, Frank was getting a boner, there was no way he could witness Gerard licking his fingers like that, and then not pop one, physically impossible.

"I- I bet it does." Frank swallowed hard, forcing his attention away from Gerard.

"Try it."

"What?" Frank gasped, eyes wide as he turned back to Gerard, shocked at what he thought Gerard was suggesting.

"Taste it." Gerard giggled, pointing to Frank's wrist. "It tastes good."

"I- what? No." Frank shook his head, there was no way he was going to lick lube off his wrist.

"You're just going to let it go to waste?" Gerard raised an eyebrow, and Frank scoffed at that, they had barely used a drop.

"If you like it so much, you do it."

Frank really didn't think Gerard was going to do it, but was proven very wrong as Gerard grabbed his wrist, dragging his tongue along the skin and licking up the lube.

"Fuck-" Frank gasped without thinking, his eyes widening as Gerard sent him a questioning glance. "Fuck, look at the time-" Frank managed to save himself, glancing over at his alarm O'clock. "I need to shower before my friends arrive!" 

He rushed out of the room then, grabbing a pair of clean clothes and his phone; his phone, because let's be honest, there's no way he's willing away that boner, and he'd need those videos Ryan sent him in order to get off.

He was practically rock hard by the time he made it to the bathroom, and the fact that Gerard couldn't see him anymore had his thoughts running wild.

It didn't take him very long to collect himself.

-

"Happy birthday!" Ryan and Jamia both cheered, again, hugging Frank gently as they entered his house. 

"Thank you guys." Frank sighed, leading them into the living room. "Ryan, could I talk to you for a sec?"

Jamia and Gerard had started up conversation on the couch, so Frank was able to drag Ryan into his bedroom easily.

"Lube?! Seriously!?"

"Do you like it?" Ryan giggled, a slight blush to his cheeks. 

"Ryan, fuck, I opened it next to Gerard!"

"Did he see the note?" Ryan gasped, all humor gone for the moment.

"No, but-" Frank sighed, squeezing his eyes shut momentarily. "S-So I didn't know what it was, right? And he explained it to me and I asked what the point of it being warm was and fuck-" Frank shook his head, not trying to pop yet another boner. "He wanted to show me, and he poured some on my wrist and like massaged it, but it was so fucking sexual Ryan, I know you're gay and all but it reminded me of how you'd massage a girl down there-"

"Stop." Ryan shook his head vigorously. "I don't wanna hear about yucky lady boxes." 

"Ryan." Frank tried not to laugh. "You can't even say vagina? What about p-"

"No!" Ryan covered Frank's mouth then, those words made him cringe. "It's called a lady box, that's final."

"Fine." Frank sighed, wanting to finish the story before someone came looking for them. "But then... then he licked it off his fingers."

"Holy fuck." Ryan gasped, his hand falling against his chest. "That's hot as fuck."

"Then he licked it off my wrist!"

"You need to put that lube on other parts of your body right now."

"Ryan-" Frank burst into giggles then, ignoring the blush covering his face. "Stop it, I can't get a boner right now."

Suddenly Frank's mother called out to him about the food being ready, so after they both stopped laughing, they made their way into the kitchen.

Gerard smiled the instant Frank walked in the room, and Ryan couldn't help but smirk at that.

They really just needed to fuck already, Ryan thought.

Dinner went by without incident, everything went by casually, and Frank could honestly say this had so far been the best birthday he has ever had.

It wasn't until afterward when they were all sharing cake that Ryan had to open his mouth; at least Frank's parents had left the room at this point to go get Frank his presents.

"Oh, birthday, birthday, birthday." Ryan sighed, wrapping an arm around Frank's shoulder pulling him close. "Your 18th birthday... the birthday that puts you at the legal age of consent in New Jersey..." Ryan was looking at Gerard the whole time, his eyebrows raising suggestively as he reached the part about legal consent.

"Yeah, now he can finally fuck Scarlett Johansson." Jamia quickly interrupted, knowing that Ryan was being way too fucking obvious.

"Scarlett Johansson?" Gerard laughed, raising an eyebrow at Frank. "Really?"

"What?" Frank defended, crossing his arms. "She's hot as fuck."

She had been Frank's celebrity crush since he was ten, and let's just say once he reached his teenage years, he spent a lot time wishing he was 18 so he'd have a shot with her.

Thank fuck Jamia knew about that and brought it up, otherwise Frank would have made a fool out of himself trying to fix what Ryan had done.

Luckily his parents returned soon after that, preventing anything else embarrassing from happening.

"Close your eyes." Frank's mother instructed, covering his eyes with her hands anyways.

Frank just sighed and did it anyways, letting her lead him out into the living room where he assumed his gift was.

"Ready?" She questioned excitedly, the surprise she had been working on for months finally about to be known.

"Yes." 

"Surprise!" She squealed, removing her hands quickly and moving in front of Frank to catch his reaction.

His reaction was priceless, because what stood in front of him was something he had been dreaming about for years, something he didn't think he'd get until he was on his own.

"Mom-" Frank gasped, rushing over to it and collapsing onto his knees in front of it. "Y-You-"

"Do you like it?"

Frank couldn't even answer, he just gently grabbed the guitar, his fingers gently running along the strings as he admired his brand new white Les Paul Custom guitar. 

It wasn't just the guitar though, no, it had it's own stand, and there was even a medium sized amp to go along with it.

"I- I can't believe it." Frank stuttered out, genuinely close to tears. "I- I thought you said music was stupid?"

"Honey, I don't think music is stupid." She started to explain, walking closer to him. "I don't want music to be your first choice, I want you to have a career... but I know it makes you happy, and I knew you deserved something special, so your father and I saved up for it."

"Thank you!" He finally breathed out, pulling her into his arms tightly, even though his body screamed out in pain. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He hugged his father too then.

"Play something!" Ryan cheered, and Jamia and Gerard encouraged it too.

"Okay, okay." Frank grinned brightly, his shaky hands setting everything up. "Jams, could you go get me those lovely guitar pics you got me for my birthday? They're on my bed."

"Yes!" She squealed excitedly, glad her gift was getting used so soon.

While they waited Ryan leaned close to Gerard, "I bet you five bucks he's going to try and fuck that guitar." He whispered, and Gerard just kinda stared at Frank for a moment.

"You're on." They discretely shook hands then, and soon Jamia returned with the pics.

Frank grinned excitedly to himself, gently dragging the pic across the strings, emitting a sound that was beautiful even out of tune.

"Fuck." Frank sighed dreamily, clutching the guitar to his chest. "You sound so beautiful."

"I should have bet ten." Ryan muttered to himself, causing Gerard to laugh quietly.

They all watched as Frank practically drooled against the guitar as he tuned it, and then they finally heard a song- or, they thought they were going to, but a few seconds in Frank groaned loudly, clutching the guitar to his chest once again.

"So beautiful, baby." Frank whispered, forgetting the fact his family and friends were in the room. 

"Ten bucks he comes in his pants." Gerard leaned over to whisper in Ryan's ear, who giggled erratically before shaking Gerard's hand. "He definitely looks like he's about to."

Ryan could only smirk at that, because Gerard wasn't wrong, the faces Frank was making were almost identical to the ones he had made when the two had fooled around.

"You have no idea." Ryan muttered to himself, that tiny smirk still present.

Except now Gerard knew, because he knew the two had fooled around, so he knew what Ryan was implying, and honestly he had to look away from Frank at that realization.

Soon they all watched with smiles as Frank shredded away on his new guitar, the brightest smile anyone had ever seen on his face.

-


	13. Chapter 13

"You ready to get fucked up?" Lindsey grinned, wrapping an arm around Frank's shoulder as she pulled him into her house.

"Fuck yeah." Frank laughed, his face breaking out into a smile once he rounded the corner, seeing all his friends.

"Let's get fucked up!" Lindsey cheered, as did everyone else, and soon the music was playing.

Frank was having a great time, especially because his ribs had finally stopped aching so much, his nose still hurt, but that didn't bother him like his ribs did.

Plus everyone was here, Lindsey, Jamia, Brendon, Ryan, the only person who wasn't here was Gerard.

He wanted Gerard to be there so badly, but even if Gerard could be there, Frank didn't trust himself to get drunk around him; he'd probably drunkenly confess his feelings for the other and then shove his hand down his pants.

"Water." Jamia slurred to Frank after a few hours had passed, falling into her best friend as he tried to give him a water bottle. "Drink."

"Don't wanna." Frank groaned, beyond drunk at this point. "Want more of that-" Frank paused, trying to remember the name of the liquor he had been downing most of the night. "That good shit-"

"Drink this and I'll get you some."

Frank let out a huff but attempted to drink it anyways, taking several tries before he finally managed to get the cap off of the water bottle.

He managed to down at least half of the bottle, but then realized how badly he had to pee.

"Fuck." He groaned, struggling to get off the couch he was sat on, before finally stumbling to the bathroom.

The cool thing about Lindsey's house was that she had more than one bathroom, so Frank didn't have to worry about pissing his pants while he waited in line.

Seriously, it was like everyone had to piss at the same time, all the time.

He didn't realize how drunk he was until his unzipped his pants to pee, but he somehow managed to prop himself against the wall, and not piss all over the place.

That was a true accomplishment. 

Jamia wasn't where he left her, so he groaned quietly as he made his way into the kitchen where the drinks were, ready to make himself some of that 'good shit'.

For the life of him though, he couldn't remember the drink, so instead he simply mixed a bunch of shit together, and hoped for the best.

However, as he turned around to leave, he practically knocked down some girl.

"Oh-" He gasped out, ready to apologize, but losing his train of thought once he noticed the dress she was wearing, it was a tight black dress, that left nothing to the imagination, and Frank found himself unable to look away. "Wow-"

"Hi." She giggled, which forced Frank's gaze back up. "You're Frank, right? It's your party?"

"Uhh, yeah." Frank forced a smile her way, setting his cup down before he dropped it. "Who're you?"

"I just moved here, Lindsey invited me so I could make some friends before my first day at school, my names Kelly."

"Kelly." Frank mumbled, nodding to himself. "Nice to meet you."

"I was just about to go outside and smoke a joint, you wanna come?"

"Fuck yeah." Frank nodded eagerly, drunkenly gesturing for her to continue on her path outside.

He totally could have gone first, and he definitely did not gesture for her to go so he could check out her ass.

Not even Frank believed that though, and he found himself groaning quietly under the music as she walked in front of him.

It might have just been the alcohol speaking, but right now, this girl looked like she had the body of a goddess.

She lead him outside then, and he was pleased to see no one else was out there, they had the whole back patio to themselves.

They didn't speak as she lit the joint, or maybe she did, but Frank was too occupied in his thoughts to realize it.

All he could focus on was the way the smoke looked coming out of her glossed lips, or the way her eyes twinkled under the moonlight.

Considering how sexually frustrated he had been since meeting Gerard, he probably shouldn't have been getting high with someone he found extremely attractive; but in his defense, Gerard and him were just friends right now, and it was his birthday party for crying out loud, if he wanted to try and get some, he should be able to.

Deep down Frank knew he would probably regret hooking up with some stranger, but as the pleasant high covered his body in a blanket of relaxation, all he could think about was how good Kelly's legs looked in that dress, and how badly he wanted to run his hand between her thighs.

It seemed Kelly had the same thoughts though, because the second the joint was finished, her lips were on Frank's.

His body reacted before he even realized it, pulling her into his lap as his hands reached behind her to grip the ass he had been dying to touch since he seen it.

**

She whimpered into kiss as he did that, her fingers tangling in his hair as she pushed down against his crotch.

"Fuck-" Frank gasped as the kiss broke, his head falling back as she kissed at his neck. "Come here-"

He tangled his fingers in her hair then, pulling their lips back together as his other hand slid between her thighs.

"Please-" She begged, spreading her legs slightly, arching her back as she pulled Frank's face towards her exposed chest. 

Frank took a moment to just focus on her chest, his tongue dragging slowly against the soft skin before he started sucking on it gently.

He gave her what she wanted then, and grinned against her chest when he realized how turned on she was.

"You really want this, yeah?" Frank smirked sloppily, his fingers teasing her as he pulled his gaze back to her face. "Already so fucking ready for me-"

"Please-" She groaned, clutching onto his shoulders. "Been building up the courage to talk to you all night- fuck!" She gasped as he finally pushed a single finger inside, her body instantly moving against it. "More-"

Frank definitely got off on making people feel good, so watching this beautiful girl withering above him while she bounced on his fingers was the best thing in the world in that moment.

His other hand alternated from gripping her ass to groping her chest, all while he relaxed against the chair and watched with a satisfied smirk.

Eventually he took control, instead of letting her move against his fingers, he started thrusting them in and out as fast as he could, the sudden change having her body freeze up with pleasure, her face falling into the crook of his neck as she muffled her moans.

"Fuck yeah." He growled, his fingernails clutching desperately onto her ass. "You gonna come for me?"

She nodded furiously against his neck, and as soon as he pushed in that third finger, she was crying out loudly, her body trembling as she reached her peak. 

"That's it." Frank grinned to himself, his motions slowing before he finally pulled out. 

"Fuck, wow-" She breathed out, shakily lifting her head to gaze at Frank. "I- I don't think I've ever come so hard from just fingers."

"I'm just that good, baby." Frank giggled, and yeah, maybe he was a cocky drunk. 

She didn't respond then, she just reached down and palmed Frank through his pants, succeeding in shutting his cockiness up.

Frank groaned and pushed his hips forward, licking his lips slowly as she climbed out of his lap, and onto her knees in front of him.

However, the second time she touched him, all he seemed to be able to think about was Gerard.

Gerard undoing his pants, Gerard rubbing his thighs the way she was.

And suddenly, he didn't want to do it anymore.

"Wait, wait, wait-" Frank stuttered, pushing her hands away, despite his body screaming at him not to. "Don't."

"What's wrong?" She frowned, relaxing onto the back of her calves.

"I don't want you to do that."

"Why?"

"I- I- fuck, it's complicated." Frank stuttered out, starting to feel a lot more sober. "I'm not- I'm not in a relationship with anyone, but I really like someone and-"

"Oh..." She spoke softly, relaxing more comfortably in the grass. "I'm sorry... I didn't realize..."

"No, fuck, I'm sorry." Frank interrupted her, feeling like shit. "I shouldn't have led you on like that- fuck, I'm so sorry."

"No, no." She suddenly spoke, standing to her feet and lifting his gaze to hers. "Don't be sorry, I'm not upset, I'm actually pretty damn pleased right now."

They both managed to laugh then, because after all, Frank was the one still turned on, she was set for a few hours at least.

"Are you sure you're not like... hurt? I feel like shit about this." Frank laughed weakly, gazing up at her shamefully.

"I'm a little disappointed... you're really cute, I was maybe hoping this would lead to something else... but I understand." She paused, biting her lip. "Whoever it is, she's very lucky."

"She." Frank laughed weakly again, biting his lip as he thought about Gerard again. "It's actually a he."

"Oh." Kelly's eyes widened, her mouth slightly agape. "I never would have known-"

"Don't worry, I just figured it out myself." 

They fell into silence then, and eventually Lindsey came stumbling out into the patio, drunkenly yelling about how she was looking for Kelly.

She eyed the two then, almost suspiciously, but then burst into laughter, mumbling about how Kelly shouldn't waste her time because Frank was gay.

Which he wasn't, but everyone seemed to think he was so what difference did it make at this point.

Kelly blushed as Lindsey said that, seeing as what they had just done, but said a quiet goodbye to Frank, leaving him outside alone as she followed Lindsey back into the house.

Frank groaned quietly and looked up at the sky, wondering when everything got so damn complicated.

Two months ago if a girl like Kelly offered to go down on him, his pants would be around his ankles in seconds; but tonight it didn't happen, he didn't want it to, and he just didn't understand that.

Especially because him and Gerard weren't even together, if they had been together obviously Frank wouldn't cheat on him, but they weren't, so why couldn't Frank allow himself to have a little bit of fun?

He was able to with Ryan, but something had changed since then, and he couldn't figure out what the hell it was.

He didn't even consider himself to be in love with Gerard, even though that was exactly what it was.

He was so madly in love with Gerard that he couldn't imagine anyone touching him except the other, so in love he didn't want anyone to.

Before he even realized what he was doing, Frank had his phone out, Gerard's message tab open, his fingers typing a shaky message.

"I want you..." It started, Frank pausing to groan quietly, his thoughts running wild as he continued to think about Gerard. "Wanna kiss you... touch you, fuck you-" Frank moaned aloud at that, his hand discretely resting in his lap as he pressed down against his crotch.

"Frank, no!" Somebody screeched, and Frank frowned before glancing up, just in time to see Ryan bolting at him before tackling him to the ground. "Don't drunk text!"

"Ryan-" Frank groaned, reaching for his phone that was just out of reach. "Let me talk to Gerard." He whined, whimpering once he realized his phone was too far away. "Fuck, I want him so bad-"

"Shh-" Ryan drunkenly soothed, turning Frank onto his back, but keeping him pinned down with his body. "Not the best start-"

"But Ryan." Frank practically sobbed. "Can't you feel it? I'm desperate, just let me send it-" 

Frank was referring to the massive wood in his boxers, because it was most definitely poking Ryan at their positioning.

"You can't." Ryan tried to explain. "Bad idea."

"What the fuck is going on here?" Another voice spoke, and Ryan turned around to see Brendon.

"Brendon, get your boyfriend off me he won't let me on my phone-" Frank groaned, reaching for the electronic once more. "Ryaaaaan-"

"He's trying to drunk text!" Ryan tried helplessly to explain, and luckily Brendon trusted him. "Get his phone!"

"Stupid move, Iero." Brendon shook his head, reaching down for the phone so Ryan could get off of Frank. "Oooo who's G?" Frank just hummed happily at the mention of the simple letter, while Brendon continued reading the typed out message. "Aw, Ryan, he wants to get laid, I should help him out and hit send."

"Brendon don't!"

"For your information-" Frank started matter of factly, pointing at Brendon. "I don't need 'help', I just fingered that girl- so fuck you-" He tried to lift his hand higher then. "Fuckin see- smell-"

"It smells!?" Ryan shrieked, looking at Frank's hand with a petrified expression. "Gross!"

"Ryan- it's like not bad come on-" Frank tried, forcing his hand towards Ryan. "It's just a vagina-"

Ryan just scoffed and walked over to Brendon, wrapping his arms around him from behind possessively.

His gaze fell onto Frank's phone then, and his eyes widened when he noticed it.

"Brendon!" He shrieked. "You hit send!!"

"Oh shit." Brendon laughed. "My bad."

"This is bad!" Ryan yelled.

"Hey, hey, the service out here sucks, maybe it won't send?" 

That was the last thing Frank remembered, the two arguing before he blissfully passed out in the grass.

-

Surprisingly, Frank didn't wake up with a hangover, thank fuck for Jamia forcing him to drink water.

However, he did wake up somewhere familiar, and that familiar place happened to be Lindsey Ballatos bedroom.

Frank's eyes widened in shocked, too afraid to move in case Lindsey was in the bed with him.

Please tell me we didn't fuck, please tell me we didn't fuck, Frank chanted to himself in his head.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened though, and in walked Lindsey with a cup of coffee.

Frank reacted then, jumping up in bed and searching around, especially under the blankets, where he was pleased to see he was still wearing his clothes.

"Calm down, we didn't fuck." Lindsey laughed, finding this situation hilarious. "You just crashed in my yard, so I let Brendon carry you in here."

"Oh." Frank mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes. "Thank you."

"No problem, oh, and your phone has been going off all morning."

Frank mumbled tiredly in response, and Lindsey left him to wake up in peace.

It took him several moments, but eventually he found his phone and opened it.

He had several texts, some were from his mom, Ryan, and then Gerard.

He opened his moms first, seeing the usual motherly texts asking him how his night was, and if he had a good time.

Then he clicked Ryan's, and that's what woke him up completely.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry, I told Brendon not to send that text!"

Frank froze, his eyes frozen on his phone screen as he tried desperately to remember what text Ryan was talking about; he had a pretty good idea though, especially seeing as the only thing he could think about last night was Gerard.

Nervously, he forced himself to click on Gerard's text, his eyes squeezed shut for several moments before he forced his gaze on the screen.

A sigh of relief left his lips as he read the text from Gerard, all it said what good morning, and that he was looking forward to the concert with Frank tonight.

Fuck, Frank almost forgot about the concert.

He was going to see The Misfits!

That excitement only lasted a few moments though, because he needed to see what the text Ryan was talking about.

He scrolled up, his heart stopping in his chest when he came across it.

Some angel up above must of been watching over him though, because much to his relief, next the message was a little notification saying 'sending failed'.

"Fuck." Frank let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Holy fuck that could have been bad."

He flinched as his phone asked if he wanted to resend it, and deleted the message as fast as he could, his word choice making him cringe.

It took Frank a long time to recover from that potential disaster, but eventually he managed to haul himself out of Lindsey's bed, and make his way home.

-

Frank was bouncing on his heels as he got ready for the concert, the smile never leaving his lips as he dressed in his favorite Misfits shirt, and black jeans.

Tonight was going to be the best night of Frank's life, he had no doubt about it, and it would be even better since Gerard would be there.

Speaking of Gerard, he would be at Frank's house any minute to pick him up, which of course only made Frank more excited.

"Honey?" Frank's mom knocked on his bedroom door, coming in after he called for her to. "I know we couldn't afford to get you tickets, but we have some money for you to get food or a T-shirt or something."

"Thank you!" Frank sighed dramatically, wrapping his mom up in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too, honey." She smiled, handing Frank the cash. "Oh, and I think Gerard is outside."

"Bye!" Frank rushed out, literally sprinting out of his room. "Love you!"

Gerard smiled as he saw Frank running towards his car, his face split into a huge smile.

"You excited?" Gerard giggled as Frank quite literally jumped into his car.

"Yes! Go, go, go!" Frank urged, wanting to get to the venue as soon as possible so they'd get a good spot on the floor.

They were going to get a good spot inevitably though, they were showing up hours early.

Gerard didn't argue that though, he just hit the gas and drove towards the venue.

Frank was buzzing the entire drive, he couldn't shut up about how excited he was, or how much fun they were going to have.

It made Gerard so happy hearing Frank like that, because he knew it was all because of him.

When they finally arrived at the venue, Frank was stoked to see barely anyone in line yet, at that rate, they'd be up against the gate.

That was his favorite place to be at shows, it was almost like you could hear the singers voice passed the microphone, and that was one of the most magical feelings in the world.

"Frank, breathe." Gerard laughed once they lined up at the door, seeing as if Frank kept up what he was doing, he'd pass out before the show even started.

"I'm just so excited!" Frank beamed, pulling Gerard into his arms. "Seriously, I can't thank you enough."

"This hug is enough." Gerard smiled, squeezing Frank softly. "Your smile is enough."

Frank pulled away and bared the brightest smile he could, which of course had Gerard smiling brightly as well.

They waited in line for hours then, and just as Frank's excitement finally dialed down a notch, they opened the doors, which just reset his excitement back to its highest levels.

Gerard was very excited for the show, but honestly, seeing Frank smiling and jumping around on his feet had his heart beaming more than the show did.

It was hard to keep up with Frank once in the venue, he bolted up to the gate as soon as he could, and Gerard laughed as he tried to catch up with him.

"Yes!" Frank squealed turning around as Gerard reached him. "We got the gate!"

"You got the gate." Gerard laughed, Frank had squeezed his way into the last spot against the gate. "I'm back here."

"Do you want to trade?" Frank frowned, feeling guilty he had rushed off and taken the last spot. "We can trade-"

"No, no, I'll just stand behind you." Gerard smiled. "I can protect you, and make sure no one gropes you." He winked then, and Frank found himself giggling before he realized it.

"Getting groped at concerts is part of the fun." Frank raised an eyebrow at the other, who smirked in return.

"It still might happen." Gerard mumbled, his fingertips ghosting over Frank's thigh before falling at his side. "Who knows?"

Frank had to turn back around to face the stage then, the lights were still on, his blush was very obvious.

They didn't talk while they waited for the venue to fill, which was honestly the most boring part of a concert.

Getting there early and getting up front was wonderful, but waiting while everyone else came in was torture.

Frank wanted the show to start now, he was inpatient, after all.

Finally, after about an hour of waiting, the room was filled, and the lights went off.

Frank didn't know the opening band, but he was enjoying their set... or maybe he was enjoying the way Gerard's arms had gone around him, he was doing it simply to hold onto the gate so no one pushed him out of his spot, but Frank liked to believe he just wanted his arms around him.

"They're good!" Frank called out to Gerard, who smiled and nodded, even though he couldn't hear a thing Frank had said.

Frank was smiling though so Gerard thought that was a safe response.

Frank was adorable at shows Gerard soon learned, it was like he didn't have a care in the world, he just jumped around and head banged to the music like he was the only one in the room.

Honestly, Gerard spent more time watching Frank than he did the actual band.

"Wow." Frank sighed after their set ended, managing to turn himself around and relax against the gate to look at Gerard. "This is so fun."

"Yeah?" Gerard smiled. "I'm glad I gave you the tickets-"

The crowd shifted then, everyone pushing forward to try and get closer before The Misfits came out, which resulted in Gerard practically shoving Frank up against the gate.

"Fuck, sorry-" Gerard apologized instantly, trying to push back against the people, but failing.

"It's okay." Frank grinned, trying to ignore how close Gerard's face was, or the fact that their bodies were literally flush against each other. "It's not a concert unless you lose all your personal space."

"That's true." Gerard laughed weakly, his gaze locked on Frank's lips that were barely three inches away.

Gerard wanted to kiss Frank, he wanted to kiss him until they were forced apart by the need of air... and having him so close was just too tempting.

However, just as Gerard was about to cave and lean in, the lights went out again, signalling that The Misfits would be out any minute.

That was the fastest set change in fucking history, and Gerard tried not to sigh in disappointment as Frank quickly turned back around.

But that disappointment soon vanished, because a few moments later his favorite band took stage.

The crowd was roaring as the music began to blare through the speakers, and Gerard was grateful it was so loud, it drowned out his loud squealing as the members came into the light.

Frank heard it though, but he had made a similar sound too, so he just smiled and continued cheering. 

The floor was a madhouse after that, it was like the entire floor was a moshpit, and Gerard had to wrap his arms around Frank's middle to prevent himself from being sucked back into the crowd.

His hold on the gate had failed, but Frank had a solid grip on it, so as long as Gerard had a hold of Frank, he wouldn't get pulled back.

So many people tried to get Gerard's spot, but with his solid hold around Frank, none of them succeeded. 

The positioning was uncomfortable to say the least, seeing as they were both trying to jump around to the music, but being as close as they were made it a bit uncomfortable.

Neither of them cared of course, one of their favorite bands were right in front of them, and it's not like they haven't been this close before.

"We have one more for you!"

"No!" Frank gasped, not wanting the show to end so soon. "You fuckers stay out here!" 

Somehow, they heard him over the music, and he got a smile and a fist bump from the singer as a result.

"Holy shit!" Frank screamed, jumping around ecstatically. "He fist bumped me!!"

Gerard had to admit he was bit jealous of Frank, but he couldn't find it in himself to focus on that, especially not as Frank was squealing adorably. 

They ended up playing two more songs after that though, the crowd demanded an encore, and the band didn't disappoint of course.

But all too soon the band was saying their final goodbyes; but that also meant the band would be tossing drum sticks and guitar pics into the crowd, and Frank was determined to catch a drum stick.

Unfortunately for Frank though, he was short as fuck, and the first drum stick flew over his head.

Gerard noticed his disappointment when he couldn't reach it though, so the next time one was thrown, Gerard jumped up and caught it, giggling as Frank's eyes widened as he handed it to him.

"Thank you!" He tackled Gerard in a hug then, seeing as the room was clearing out at that point. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Gerard just grinned and hugged him back, and soon they were buying merch.

Frank insisted on buying Gerard a shirt, seeing as his mother was generous with how much money she gave him, and Gerard was on a limited budget. 

"That was so cool!" Frank gasped out once they were finally outside, practically jumping around on the sidewalk. "They were right in front of my face!!"

"And did you see that guitar solo?" Gerard added, shaking his had in disbelief. "That was legendary!"

"It was!" Frank beamed, stopping in his tracks to turn and face Gerard. "This was amazing, you are amazing." 

Gerard couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't handle Frank saying those things about him, he couldn't handle the look Frank was giving him.

In a rush of adrenaline and pure desire, Gerard pushed Frank up against the wall, his lips colliding desperately with the others.

Frank had expected Gerard to kiss him so many times before, but he hadn't expected it during that moment, and in his state of shock he did something he never wanted to.

He pulled away.

Gerard stumbled away from Frank instantly, his wide eyes and gaping mouth practically frozen.

Frank couldn't move, what he had wanted for so long had finally happened, and his brain was struggling to catch up with reality.

Eventually he realized what it looked like, he realized it looked like he didn't want to kiss Gerard, and he needed to let Gerard know that wasn't the case.

He was just about to make his move, his feet barely taking a step forward as he prepared himself to kiss Gerard, but just as he got closer, Gerard spoke.

"Fuck, that was so stupid-" Frank froze again, his heart beating painfully as he hoped Gerard didn't mean what he thought Gerard meant. "That kiss was stupid, I shouldn't have done it- I'm so sorry-"

Frank could feel his body sinking into himself, the pressure in his chest feeling like his heart was physically breaking.

"It wasn't..." Frank croaked out, the strain on his voice from singing so loudly covering up his emotion.

"Yes, it was-" Gerard rambled, obviously misreading Frank's reaction. "It was stupid I shouldn't have done it, i'm so sorry, it's just the adrenaline and excitement-" Gerard was too busy gesturing wildly to notice the heartbreak in Frank's eyes, he was too focused on the fact that he was potentially ruining the best friendship he's ever had. "Can we just forget about it?"

Frank couldn't describe the agony he felt, he was so sure Gerard liked him, he had finally allowed himself to believe Gerard did, but here he was saying the thing Frank had been dying for was stupid.

"Of course." Frank waved him off weakly, not wanting to look like the poor kid who just got rejected, which he basically was. "Adrenaline, I get it... totally fine."

Gerard looked relieved at that, every worse case scenario was going through his mind until Frank spoke; Frank telling the school what had happened, Gerard getting expelled from his school and losing all his hard work, ever negative possible outcome.

Frank couldn't like Gerard, that's what Gerard was telling himself, so the second Frank pulled away it was like all his fears were confirmed, and that he had just completely fucked up his life because he couldn't control himself.

And then there was Frank, the brokenhearted who believed every word Gerard said, the brokenhearted who was fighting off tears as the other looked at his apologetically.

"Thank you, Frank, really, I'm so, so, sorry-"

"Yeah, no, it's fine." Frank tried to smile at him, but it fell almost as soon as it formed. "C-Can you take me home? It's getting late..."

"Yeah, of course." Gerard nodded quickly, starting the walk to his car.

It was silent the whole ride back to Frank's place, and it took every ounce of self control Frank had to not start crying against the window.

Everything hurt, he had never felt a hurt like this before, but it was excruciating. 

"Thank you for letting me go to the show with you." Gerard spoke once they pulled up in front of Frank's house. "I had a really good time."

"Yeah, me too." Frank mumbled, avoiding eye contact as he grabbed his things and opened the door. "Best night of my life..."

He was gone before Gerard could reply, and the second his back was to Gerard the tears started streaming.

Luckily his parents were in bed at this point, so he didn't fight off the tears as he entered his home.

Gerard sat out in his car for a few moment after Frank had gone inside, he caught the emotion in Frank's voice that time, and he cursed himself for being so stupid.

Frank was upset, clearly, and even though Gerard was wrong with the reasoning, either way he knew it was his fault.

Frank stumbled into his room then, collapsing onto his bed in his still sweat covered clothing, not giving a damn about how uncomfortable he was; all he could focus on was hiding his face into his pillow, letting out the quiet sobs he hoped his mother wouldn't hear.

-


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbroken Frank is an asshole

Frank didn't go to school that Monday, and he didn't text anyone either.

His mother had easily believed he was sick again, and said goodbye to him without second thought.

Ryan and Jamia were extremely worried, considering how off Gerard seemed during class, and the fact that Gerard didn't know why Frank wasn't at school.

Lately Gerard knew everything pertaining to Frank, because Frank told him everything; the fact that he hadn't today, was a bad sign.

They went over to his house of course, and found him moping in his bed.

"Jesus, Frank, when was the last time you showered?" Ryan groaned as the stench hit him, because Frank quite literally didn't move since he laid down. 

"Fuck off." Frank groaned, hoping his puffy eyes weren't noticeable, but of course they were.

"What's wrong?" Jamia rushed over to him, sitting at the edge of his bed and looking at him concernedly.

"Gerard is whats fucking wrong." He snapped, his sadness had turned into anger at this point. "You know what that asshole did?"

Ryan and Jamia both looked shocked at his words, seeing as Frank never talked badly about Gerard, ever.

"He fucking- he's been leading me on for weeks now, you know? Cuddling me, calling me sweet names, buying me food, doing nice things-" Frank shook his head as he sat up. "Then he fucking kisses me, but then tells me it was stupid."

"He kissed you?!" They both gasped, seconds later realizing Frank said something else in that sentence as well. "Stupid? What do you mean?"

"He said the kiss was stupid." Frank stated bluntly, glaring down at his lap. "He said it was stupid and it shouldn't have happened- I fucking told you guys he didn't like me, and you still pushed me into believing he did."

They didn't say anything, they just stared at him in shock.

"I can't believe I thought-" Frank paused, his eyes filling up with tears. "I'm such an idiot."

"No, no," Ryan and Jamia quickly assured, attempting to comfort Frank. "He was putting off mixed signals, its his fault not yours."

"It hurts so bad." Frank whimpered, the tears falling from his eyes. "Hurts so fucking bad." 

Ryan and Jamia were at a loss of what to do, so they just tried to comfort Frank the best they could.

They eventually convinced him to take a shower, insisting that he'd feel a little bit better after he didn't smell like a gym locker room anymore.

He was very reluctant to do that though, and they had to physically walk him to the bathroom; Jamia even helped him undress, seeing as he just rested against the bathroom wall.

Frank had never truly been heartbroken before, and he just didn't know how to cope with the feeling.

But finally, after what seemed like years, Frank was clean and in fresh clothes.

They also managed to get him out of the house, even if it was only to Jamias house instead.

Frank was just so heartbroken, he wanted to waste away in bed, that's all he wanted to do.

But he still found himself sitting in front of Jamias T.V. halfheartedly playing video games with Ryan.

"I could ruin his life." Frank eventually mumbled, pausing the game to look at Ryan. "If I really wanted to, I could tell everyone we fucked, everyone would believe it too."

"Frank." Ryan stated sternly, narrowing his eyes at the other. "Don't be stupid."

"I know, I know." Frank sighed after a few moments. "I won't do that... it's not his fault I practically fell in love with him, h-he's a good guy."

"He is." Ryan nodded, still unsure if Frank was thinking rationally or not. "He doesn't deserve that, especially because it didn't happen."

"I just want him to hurt the way I do." Frank whimpered, leaning against Ryan's side. "But then again I don't, I don't want him to hurt ever."

Even though they were at Jamias house, she was downstairs with her mother, she figured Ryan would have better advice to give over heartbreak than she did, so she left the two alone.

"I know, I know." Ryan wrapped his arms around Frank, letting the other rest against his chest. "Let it out, Frankie, let it out."

And he did, Frank cried and whimpered, sobbing about how hurt he was, and how Gerard just had to come fuck everything up; he was happy before, he was comfortable in who he thought he was, he wasn't curious, and he definitely wasn't in love.

Ryan just held Frank the whole time, rubbing his back soothingly as he whispered other soothing things in his ear.

The way their friendship started was definitely strange, but Frank had never been so grateful for anything in that moment; sure he could have cried in Jamias arms, but Jamia wouldn't understand the way Ryan did.

"You know what?" Frank sniffled, pulling away from Ryan and wiping his nose. "I need to get laid- I almost fucking did too- but stupid fucking Gerard had to ruin that-"

Ryan just looked at him, wondering if he had a point or not.

"Fuck, I wish you were single, Ryan."

Ryan didn't really like hearing that though.

"I-Is that all you want from me?" Ryan questioned timidly. "Sexual things?"

"What? No! Ryan, fuck, no-" Frank stuttered out, quickly trying to figure out how to explain himself. "You are an amazing person, Ryan, one of the best I've ever met- I only said that because you were down to just fool around, no feelings, just having fun, and fuck that's what I need right now."

Ryan just looked at him timidly, almost like he didn't believe Frank.

"Ryan, I'm sorry." Frank pleaded, a fresh round of tears coming. "I don't wanna fuck up our friendship-"

"You didn't, you didn't-" Ryan assured once the tears started falling, quickly reaching out to wipe them away. "I'm just guarded about that, but I know you don't just want that... I just, it took me a second to realize it."

"I'm sorry." Frank sniffled, falling back against Ryan. "You're my best guy friend, Ryan."

"Really?" Ryan gasped, pulling away to look for the truth in Frank's eyes. "You consider me to be your best friend?"

No one ever really stuck with Ryan, Ryan was usually the friend people just kept around because he was there, so to have someone give him that label, it made him beam.

"Of course I do." Frank nodded honestly. "Y-You helped me figure out who I was, and you were there for me when I was ranting about... Gerard, Ryan, you're one of the best friends I've ever had."

Ryan tackled him in a hug then, thanking him over and over again, when he really had no reason to.

Then he insisted on getting Frank laid, and quickly pulled out his phone, mumbling about how he had cute gay guys on speed dial for times like these.

Frank was interested at first, but as Ryan showed him pictures of each of the men, Frank couldn't help but pick out similarities they had with Gerard.

"Oh, this guy is great, I heard he'll eat you out-"

"What?" Frank stared wide eyed at Ryan, seeing as the only 'eat you out' term he knew of was straight, and the way he was thinking of it, physically impossible for men.

"Ass, Frank." Ryan sighed dramatically. "He'll eat your ass."

"What the fuck!?" Frank practically shouted then, completely bewithered. "W-Why? Why would someone even want that? How- what?"

"Don't knock it until you try it." Ryan shrugged, trying not to giggle as Frank just stared wide eyed at him.

"Whatever." Frank shivered, not liking the mental images plaguing his mind. "I- I don't think I want a guy anyways."

"Oh..." Ryan frowned, turning off his phone. "Okay... um-"

"Do you think that Kelly chick would let me fuck her?" Frank interrupted him, already typing out a message to Lindsey requesting the others number.

"Frank, I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Why not?" Frank frowned, staring at his screen as he waited for a response. "She was gonna blow me, she's probably down."

"Because girls have more sensitive feelings." Ryan spoke bluntly. "If you fuck her, she'll probably want more."

"What if I like, make it very clear that I just wanna fuck, you know, kinda like we did?"

"I don't know, Frank..."

Frank wasn't listening anymore though, because Lindsey had sent him her number, and he was already hitting call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kelly? It's Frank from the other night."

Ryan watched as Frank smirked to himself, clearly pleased with whatever Kelly had to say.

"Yeah, that Frank." He wiggled his eyebrows at Ryan, who cringed in response. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime soon?"

The two talked briefly for a few more moments, before Frank grinned and said his goodbyes, hanging up and looking at Ryan with a satisfied smile.

Ryan scolded him because he hadn't been clear with his intentions, in fact, the way he worded it kinda made it seem like a date.

"Don't hurt that girl." Ryan warned, and Frank just waved him off, assuring him he wouldn't.

-

Frank couldn't skip school the next day, but at least with the knowledge of Kelly and him hanging out soon, he had the motivation to get out of bed.

Besides he'd probably run into her at the school at some point, that helped too.

Deep down he hated himself for what he was doing, he wasn't excited to see her because he liked her as a person, he was excited to see her so he could sneak a glance at her ass, maybe even 'accidentally' touch it if they were to hug.

But on the outside, Frank was heartbroken and didn't give a shit what he was doing; he wanted to feel better and he was going to do that no matter what his morals said.

He even dressed nicer than usual, his plan being to walk in his last class looking like nothing was bothering him.

He was able to act that way for most of the day in fact, especially once he ran into Kelly in the hallways.

She had blushed the moment they locked eyes, and Frank just swooped in, looking fly as fuck as he leaned against her locker.

Frank was flirting, but he didn't realize that was what he was doing until Ryan appeared and elbowed him in the side before pulling him away to class.

Ryan had gone off on Frank after that, but Frank just tuned him out, all he could think about was how hot Kelly's ass looked in the jeans she was wearing.

Heartbreak did horrible things to people, and turning them into heartless assholes was one of them.

He somehow convinced Ryan that he knew what he was doing was wrong, even though he didn't mean a word of it, and Ryan finally stopped hassling him.

The day was pretty good besides that, Frank thought, but that of course changed once it became time for his final class.

He had managed to avoid Gerard all day, but that was finally coming to an end.

The fake confidence and 'everything is peachy' attitude quickly died then, and he swallowed hard as he forced his numb legs to walk him into that class.

However, he was shocked when he realized Kelly was in there too, only she was talking to Gerard.

Of course she was though, she was a new student, Gerard was the teacher, it was the proper thing to do.

"Well, welcome, Kelly." Gerard smiled sweetly at her, gazing over the classroom. "You can sit-"

"With me." Frank quickly interrupted, smirking as she turned around and blushed. "I'd be glad to show her around, Mr. Way."

Frank did that purposely to upset Gerard, and it worked clearly, especially as Gerard returned the shot.

"That's very nice of you, Mr. Iero."

That just pissed Frank off though, yeah he did it too, but he wasn't the one who literally tore the others heart into tiny little pieces.

The anger just continued to bubble as he grabbed Kelly's hand, leading her over to their table.

He completely ignored Jamia's greeting, opting to pay attention to Kelly, or more so, Kelly's low cut shirt.

Ryan and Jamia instantly glanced at each other, sending the other 'what the fuck is wrong with him' looks.

They didn't know what to do, they had never seen him this way, and Jamia had been his friend for years.

Ryan seethed as he realized the two were flirting, and he was about to say something as she placed her hand on Frank's thigh, but Gerard beat him to it.

"I thought you didn't make a habit of girls touching you in class, Mr. Iero." Essentially he was trying to be funny, he was trying to lighten the mood because it was very clear something was wrong with Frank.

It had the exact opposite effect on Frank though, especially as Kelly looked up at him in shock, asking if he did this with everyone.

"You know what?" Frank snapped at Gerard then, glaring daggers into him to cover up the pain in his eyes. "Fuck you. You're just the stupid student teacher who doesn't know shit."

The classroom went silent, everyone staring with wide eyes as Gerard stood there stunned.

Frank always got along with the teachers, and most of the students noticed their close friendship, so everyone was in shock at the sudden outburst.

Gerard was speechless, and hurt, and when he opened his mouth to speak he found his throat closing up with emotion.

He wanted to cry, Frank had been the only one at the school to make him feel comfortable being the teacher, and here he was taking it all back and calling him stupid.

How ironic.

Gerard just stumbled back to his desk then, which caused an uproar from the students.

"You're not going to give him detention for that?!" One exclaimed, and Frank had to grit his teeth together not to speak.

"Of course he's not!" Another one called out. "Frank's the teachers pet!"

"Fuck you!" Frank practically screamed, standing up from his chair so fast the chair fell to the ground. "You don't know shit!" He walked towards the other student then, fists clenched like he was ready to fight.

That's when Gerard was forced to intervene, he knew this school had a no tolerance fighting policy, and if Frank hit that kid, he'd get expelled and wouldn't graduate high school on time.

"Frank, stop!" Gerard urged, grabbing him around the waist just before the first swing came.

Frank turned his attention to Gerard then, and roughly shoved him away, glaring those daggers at him once again.

"Don't fucking touch me."

He left then, ignoring everyone's stares, and even leaving his backpack at his desk.

Gerard was a mess the rest of the class period, he couldn't control the students anymore, and Frank wasn't returning any of his texts.

He knew Frank was upset about the kiss, and he just wanted to apologize again, he wanted Frank to understand he was sorry, and that he needed his friend back.

Ryan and Jamia were no help either, both of them refused to talk to Gerard after class was over, and instead rushed out of the classroom with the other students.

A part of them was still mad at Gerard, he had broken their best friends heart, and now Frank was going crazy because of it.

So instead of having his usual after school study session with Frank, Gerard was left alone at the desk, practically ripping his hair out in worry.

-

"Fucking bullshit!" Frank screamed once he was in the privacy of his own room, thankful his parents weren't home yet. "Fucking-"

His anger was slowly morphing into what it really was, and before he knew it he was collapsed on his bed, sobbing loudly into his pillow.

He screamed and cried until he eventually fell asleep.

-

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked the next day at school, and Frank instantly smirked at her, his whole facade taking over him again.

"I am now that you're here." Frank winked, her blush fueling his facade.

"A-About what Mr. Way said yesterday... about girls touching you-"

"Don't worry about it, babe." Frank interrupted, using the pet name to distract her. "Let me walk you to class."

She forgot about it instantly, the name along with his gesture of walking her to class having her mind somewhere else completely.

"Have a good day." Frank grinned once they were outside her classroom. "I'll see you later."

"Thanks." She grinned shyly, holding her books against her chest timidly, which had the opposite result you'd think it'd have, instead of looking innocent and cute, it just looked hot because her tits were pushed up.

She tossed her book then, and pulled Frank in for a hug; he wanted to test his limits then, so he let the temptation of grabbing her ass overwhelm him, and before she pulled away he reached down and squeezed it.

She just giggled and rushed inside her class, leaving Frank alone, well he thought alone, in the hallways with a smirk permanent on his face.

However as he turned around he noticed one of his classmates standing there staring at him.

"I thought you were gay?"

"Fuck off." Frank flipped him off, attempting to walk passed him when the other grabbed his arm.

"I- I don't mean that badly- I just- are you two together?" He gestured towards the classroom then. "You and the new girl?"

"A part of us will be together soon, if you know what I mean."

"Oh..." The other blushed then, looking to the ground. "Okay.."

"Why?" Frank couldn't help but ask, the blush catching him off guard. "You like her or something?"

"Maybe a little." The other mumbled, keeping his gaze on the ground. "I think she's nice, and beautiful-"

"Well fuck off, that's mine."

Frank left then, leaving the shy boy all alone with his hopeless crush.

-

When Frank finally reached his final class, he ignored Gerard as he walked in, but that quickly changed as he noticed a detention slip on his desk.

There was no fucking way he was going to stay after school with Gerard for an hour, he couldn't bear that, and he wouldn't.

He looked up at Gerard to see him already looking back, and he shrugged when Frank gestured to the detention slip.

He could just leave, but of course today was the one day Mr. Phillips decided to do shit.

Mr. Phillips would definitely not let Frank leave, and even if Mr. Phillips left after that, Gerard wouldn't let him leave either.

That turned his mood south really fast, but luckily Kelly was there to distract him again.

They really just flirted all class period, even after Ryan chucked a pencil at Frank's head.

Frank didn't give a fuck, he had been ignoring the three since Monday night, he didn't care what they thought when his mindset was like this.

Frank was really hurting everyone by acting like this, he made Gerard feel guilty, and he made Ryan and Jamia feel useless and unloved since he was ignoring them.

He was forced to face Gerard as the bell rang though, but Kelly leaned in to kiss Frank's cheek goodbye, and Frank smirked and grabbed her ass again before she finally left.

Gerard would be lying if he said that sight didn't make his heart twist painfully in his chest, but he ignored it, simply cleaning off the white board while everyone left instead.

"She your girlfriend?" Gerard asked casually, his back still to Frank, who even though he hated himself for it, was checking Gerard out as well.

He wouldn't admit it to himself, but he'd much rather grab Gerard's ass than Kelly's.

Frank was a bit pissed off that Gerard had the balls to ask something like that, and he wanted to snap at him to mind his own business, but he thought of something better.

"Eh." He shrugged, kicking his feet up on the desk. "She blew me last week, but I think that might be all she's good for."

Gerard couldn't believe what he had just heard, and before he knew it he was turned around, staring at Frank like he was a monster.

"Who are you?"

A heartbroken angsty teenager, what else?

"I'm Frank." Frank smirked at him, watching as the other rolled his eyes and finished cleaning up, an act Frank usually helped him with.

Gerard was at a loss for what to do, clearly something was wrong with Frank, and he had a feeling it was because he kissed him, but he didn't want to assume and then look like an idiot.

Plus Frank was being really snappy, anything could set him off, and Gerard was a bit scared at that.

"Are you okay?" Gerard finally spoke softly, keeping his gaze away from Frank, just in case.

"I am so great." Frank sighed out dramatically, something Gerard didn't really notice. "Never been better, actually."

"I-Is it what I did?" Gerard questioned timidly, not believing a word Frank said. "Because-"

"You're really bad at pretending something stupid never happened." Frank muttered, and that's when Gerard turned back around. "Something stupid that should have never happened." Frank spat out then, his anger starting to take over again. "Seriously-" Frank stood up then, but froze when Gerard flinched backwards.

"Please don't yell at me."

Frank's anger almost vanished completely as he looked into Gerard's eyes, Gerard looked scared of him, Gerard looked how he looked when Bert showed up at his house.

He sat back down then, but couldn't bring himself to apologize, his pride wouldn't let him.

Everything was a mess inside of Frank, he wanted Gerard to hurt, but then again he just wanted him to be happy.

"I have to testify next week." Gerard spoke softly after a few moments of silence. "I'm really scared."

Frank cursed quietly to himself when he remembered about that, Gerard had to face Bert in court, he had to tell everyone what he did.

"You'll be fine." Frank muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"I think I'd feel better if my best friend would give me a hug." Gerard spoke softly, discretely requesting a hug.

Frank sighed and tugged harshly at his hair, the inner battle he was having overwhelming him.

Everything was so fucked up now, he didn't want to hug Gerard, yet hugging Gerard was the only thing he wanted in the world.

It was very conflicting, this mess, and Frank was sure he was going to lose his mind because of it.

He realized he couldn't deny Gerard of that, no matter how badly he wanted to, so with shaky legs he stood back up, and allowed Gerard to come over and wrap his arms around him.

The hug was very one sided at first, Frank's arms barely hanging around Gerard, but after a few moments Frank lost control of himself and melted into it, his arms wrapped tightly around Gerard as he sighed quietly.

In that moment everything was fine, nothing had changed, they were just embracing each other like they always did, everything was perfect.

"You'll be okay." Frank whispered, rubbing Gerard's back absentmindedly. "He can't hurt you there."

"Frank, I'm so sorry." Gerard whispered, snuggling his face into the crook of Frank's neck. "I didn't mean to mess up everything-"

"Gerard." Frank sighed, pulling away, facing a situation he really didn't want to. "I'm not mad at what you did."

"Then why are you acting so different? I-It's like I don't even know who you are anymore-"

Frank just stood there for a moment, not really knowing how to respond.

It was his way to cope, it was his way to get over the fact that Gerard wasn't interested in him like that; if he didn't cope he'd just be a depressed wreck for the rest of his life.

"Mom and dad are fighting." He muttered, lying through his teeth. "And mom is still pushing me to apply at colleges, and it's just stressing me out."

"Oh." Gerard sighed of relief, but catching himself quickly. "You know you can talk to me... and if you ever need a place to stay."

"I know." Frank waved him off, not wanting to talk anymore, every second he spent talking to Gerard was like placing his heart in acid. "Can I go home early?"

Gerard looked up at the clock, seeing Frank had only been there ten minutes at most, but found himself unable to say no to Frank, and letting him leave.

Frank left without another word, not even a hug, just a nod, and that's all.


	15. Chapter 15

Frank didn't really talk to Gerard much more that week, he tried to keep his cool though, and resisted any angry outbursts.

He wanted Gerard to think everything was fine, that he was just stressed at home which was something that had nothing to do with Gerard.

If Gerard knew he was at fault he'd continue to try and fix things, but Frank knew he wouldn't do the one thing that could actually fix anything, so he wanted to avoid that at all costs.

He didn't really talk to Ryan or Jamia either, which was effecting them more than Frank realized.

Ryan had always wanted a best friend, and then Frank goes and tells him that's what he is, and then ignores him.

It was very hurtful to Ryan, his 'best friend' shouldn't ignore him.

Jamia was the same way, Frank and her told each other everything, yet here he was barely saying 'hi' to her in class.

Frank didn't realize any of this of course, he was just focused on getting in Kelly's pants, which had become much more difficult since Gerard mentioned the 'Lindsey incident' about girls touching him in class.

She also questioned him about the boy he mentioned the first night they met, and Frank just replied smoothly, making her fall for him even more.

He had told her he decided she was much better than the boy, and that he chose her over him.

Of course that made her swoon, and after that she finally agreed to come over to Frank's house.

It was a school night, but his parents would be out late for something he didn't care enough to pay attention about, but they were gone, and she was coming over.

The second she walked into his house his lips were on hers, his body pinning her against the wall as he forced his tongue into her mouth.

"F-Frank-" She stuttered out, pushing him away. "Right to the point?"

"Don't you want to?" Frank smirked at her, knowing the simple action made her knees weak.

And he was right, because within seconds she was nodding her head eagerly, and he was dragging her into his bedroom with their lips attached.

"You are so hot." Frank groaned as they fell onto his bed, his hand slipping up under her shirt. "Fuck yeah."

Frank's actions became more forceful as Gerard entered his mind, the thought of him on top of Gerard instead plaguing his mind; he didn't want that though, he wanted to think about Kelly, so he made it a point to touch her everywhere that contradicted with the thought of Gerard.

With that being said, her clothes were thrown off pretty quickly, and Frank took a moment to just gaze over her in just her underwear, groaning softly as he felt his dick press up against his pants zipper.

"Are you just going to stare, or are you going to do something?" She was the one to smirk then, and Frank was back on her instantly, his hands blindly unclipping her bra as he kissed at her neck.

He wanted to mark her up, he wanted to see what he had done for days, he wanted the thought to fuel him.

"Fuck." He groaned as he pulled away the fabric, once again staring.

It had been ages since he saw an actual woman's chest, and yeah, he definitely liked tits.

He had seen what he wanted, and now it was her turn, so she leaned forward, her hands undoing his belt as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Like what you see?" He smirked as her eyes widened just slightly as he sprang free, a blush to her cheeks as she was the one staring now.

She simply nodded slowly in response, kicking off her own underwear as Frank grabbed himself by the base, slowly dragging the tip across her bottom lip.

"Why don't you show me just how much you like it." He suggested, pushing himself a bit more roughly against her lips, which eventually opened, allowing him to push in slowly.

"Fuck yeah." He groaned quietly, his free hand pulling her hair back so he could see her face.

He did it obviously because she had a pretty face, definitely not so he didn't accidentally picture Gerard.

That seemed to be inevitable though, and every time he closed his eyes, he pictured the hazel eyed man, instead of the brown eyed girl.

It helped a little that she was extremely good at it, and it managed to distract him a bit, but every time Gerard's face popped into his head he'd thrust his hips forward in anger, probably gagging Kelly in the process.

She didn't seem to mind though, she never tried to push him away, she just kept her lips sealed around him, doing everything she could to make him moan.

He didn't want this to be over too soon though, not after how hard he had worked for it, so when he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching, he pulled her away, and pushed her down on the bed.

"Let me fuck you." He growled, leaning down to kiss her forcefully as he wrapped her legs around his waist. 

"D-Do you have a condom?" She breathed out, her hands on his chest to prevent him from moving.

"Fuck-" Frank groaned, letting his head fall into the crook of her neck. "No, but I'll pull out-"

"No." She shook her head then, pushing him away from her before she lost any sense of logic and let him do it. "That doesn't work."

"Yes, it does." Frank insisted, trying to get back into position, but failing as she closed her legs. "Baby-"

"I said no." 

Frank let out a frustrated sigh and stopped trying after that, sure he was being an asshole lately, but he wasn't an asshole who would throw himself on someone who didn't want it.

He was pissed at himself, mostly, he knew what he fucking wanted, and he was too stupid to buy condoms beforehand.

It was Gerard's fault- he was in the mindset of fucking Gerard, and if he was fucking Gerard, Gerard wouldn't be able to get pregnant, and for that, Frank didn't think of condoms.

"I'm sorry-" She spoke softly, her eyes showing genuine emotion. "I just-"

Frank silenced her by sliding his hand between her thighs, his fingers instantly pressing into her.

"F-Frank-" She moaned, her legs relaxing and opening once again. "I-I'm not gonna change my mind-"

"I'm not trying to change your mind." Frank muttered, slowly massaging his fingers in just the right spot, having Kelly squirm and whine underneath him. "Just wanna get you off, that's all." 

She seemed to relax completely at that, and her fingers tangled in his hair as he slowly kissed down her body, finally meeting with his fingers after what seemed like hours of agony.

Then he went down on her, he went down on her like it was the only thing keeping him alive; he didn't think about Gerard at all as he did it either, all he could think about was the intense sounds of pleasure Kelly was making, or the way her body was trembling under his touch.

This was definitely succeeding in distracting him, and even though the only attention his dick was getting at this point was from his own hand, he still felt himself getting closer and closer.

It was probably the feeling of feeling wanted, Kelly crying out his name and rutting against his face was just what he needed, he needed someone who wanted what he was offering to give, someone who wouldn't tell him it was stupid.

"Frank- fuck-" She cried out, tugging harshly on his hair as her hips continued to move forward. "Oh god-"

That only encouraged Frank further, and before long she was screaming out his name, her body throbbing around Frank's tongue as he fucked her with it through her release.

Frank came seconds later with his hand around his dick, his head rested heavily against her thigh as he fought to catch his breath.

He was shocked as he was pushed onto his back though, his lips instantly being covered by Kelly's.

"You're so fucking good at that." She breathed out, her fingers threading through Frank's hair. "So fucking good-"

It was like she was possessed or something after that, she couldn't stop kissing Frank, or touching him, and honestly he just laid back and enjoyed it.

It was only then she realized he had come too, and her motions stilled once she realized it.

"You taste that good, baby." Frank smirked at her, which resulted in a quiet groan from her. "Besides, I could get off just looking at you."

"Frank Iero you're fucking amazing." She sighed, snuggling against his chest. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Frank froze, his heart pounding in his chest as he contemplated what to do.

He didn't want to be her boyfriend, he just wanted to fool around; that had been the plan all along, but now what was he suppose to do?

Being the idiot that he was, he decided to lead her on a bit more.

"Hmm, baby, you deserve a proper date first, don't you think?" 

"Really?" She gasped wide eyed, lifting her head to gaze down at him. "You wanna take me out on a date?"

Frank just forced a smile and nodded, somehow digging himself deeper and deeper into the hole he was in.

-

Kelly was a lot more clingy to Frank the next day, and he had to resist the urge to groan every time she grabbed his hand.

He was in a really fucked up situation, but he figured if he could continue getting head from her he'd be able to pull through it.

Which he actually ended up getting, by the way, it was in between classes, she pulled him into a supply closet and blew him.

It was just before his final class too, which he figured would help him get through it.

He was wrong though, because he started to panic when he realized Gerard wasn't in there.

Where was he? Did he get a different class? Would he ever be back? Did he die?

Every possibility was going through his mind, and when he finally sat down at his desk he pulled out his phone to see several missed texts from Gerard.

His court date with Bert was yesterday.

'Frank, I know you've been stressing but I really need someone to talk to.' 

'It was really hard, and I'm kinda tearing myself up over it...'

'I guess you're busy, at least I hope you're just busy and nothing is wrong, text me when you can.'

Frank cursed quietly when he realized these texts were sent last night, and nothing had been sent today, which left the question of why Gerard wasn't here unanswered.

Despite all that though, he couldn't find himself to reply to the texts, he just couldn't force his fingers to, even though he was practically dying of worry.

He didn't want to be worried though, that's why he refused to text him, he didn't want to care, and he thought if he ignored it long enough then he really wouldn't care anymore.

The rest of that class was a drag, especially because not even Ryan or Jamia seemed to want to talk to him.

After class was over, he was still worried about Gerard, and since he refused to do anything about it himself, he decided to text Ryan and hope Ryan would go over and check on Gerard.

'I know you're pissed at me, but will you please go check on Gerard, I think something is wrong.'

Ryan's reply was simple and to the point, asking where Gerard lived, and Frank sighed quietly when Ryan said he'd go check on him.

-

Jamia tagged along with Ryan, mostly because the lack of Frank being around made her depression reappear after she had been doing so good for so long.

She liked Ryan too though, Ryan made her laugh and distracted her from the heavy feeling on her chest all the time.

He also may or may not have gotten her a boyfriend, who she was adoring more and more as the days ticked by.

That was both good and bad, good, because the guy was so sweet to her, bad, because every time she tried to tell Frank the good news, he ignored her.

Whatever though, this new guy distracted her from that, he had even brought her flowers on their first date.

"You think he's okay?" Ryan spoke as they pulled up in front of Gerard's house, noticing all the lights were off. "What if he's like, dead or some shit?"

"Ryan don't say that!" Jamia smacked his arm, glancing nervously at the house. "Maybe he's just sick."

"Guess we'll find out." Ryan muttered, climbing out of his car with Jamia before locking it.

They both walked up to the house slowly, double checking the address before they knocked loudly on the door.

"No I don't want to buy anything, yes I've found jesus, no my car is not for sale!" They heard Gerard call out, and they sent each other a glance of relief considering the death thing was out the window now.

"Gerard, it's Ryan and Jamia." Ryan called back, and within a few seconds they heard quick rustling on the other side of the door before it was pulled open, revealing a very tired looking Gerard.

"Is Frank here too?" He glanced around then, sinking in on himself as they replied 'no'. "Oh.. okay."

"Can we come in?" Jamia requested softly, already sensing the pain Gerard seemed to be in.

Gerard just mumbled in reply and stepped aside, letting the two enter the pretty much empty house.

"Why weren't you at school?" Ryan jumped to the point, not really caring about Gerard's feelings, considering Frank was an asshole now because of him.

"Didn't have the energy to get out of bed." Gerard muttered quietly, sitting down on his couch. "I needed a day off work, that's all... is Frank okay? He hasn't been answering my texts, and I know he's been stressed out about his parents fighting but-"

"He's not stressed out about his parents fighting." Ryan interrupted him, wanting Gerard to know the truth, wanting him to feel like shit for breaking Frank's heart. "You broke his heart."

"Ryan!" Jamia hissed, attempting to deter the conversation, but failing as Gerard suddenly seemed completely alert.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid!" Ryan screamed then, the pain of Frank acting this way finally bubbling over. "He has been crazy for you for weeks, and you led him on and then tell him what he had been dying for was stupid!" 

"I- I-" Gerard stuttered out, staring wide eyed up at Ryan. "H-He pulled away, I thought he didn't-"

Gerard froze, his thoughts running wild as he tried to process what Ryan was saying.

"He likes me?"

Ryan just scoffed dramatically and crossed his arms.

"The whole fucking school knows he likes you."

Gerard was stunned then, he had truly believed Frank hadn't wanted the kiss, and he had spent hours tearing himself apart because of it, thinking he had ruined their friendship because of it.

Which he essentially did, just not in the way he thought he had.

"How could you do that to him? He's turned into an asshole now, you know that? You know that girl Kelly? She's falling in love with him and he's just using her as a distraction because you had to break his heart!"

"I didn't-"

"And what about us?!" Ryan continued to rant then, not even listening to Gerard. "He told me I was his best friend, do you know how much that meant to me? I don't have best friends, no one ever sticks around that long- and now he won't even talk to me, and on the rare occasion that he does, it's because he wants something-"

"Ryan-"

"That fucking hurts!" Ryan screamed then, tears brimming his eyes. "Frank was one of the best people in the world, and you ruined him!"

He started to cry then, the pain he had been holding in hitting him all at once.

"I want Frank back." He sobbed, falling into Jamias embrace as she wrapped her arms around him comfortingly. 

"I- I didn't know-" Gerard stuttered out. "He pulled away from me- I thought he didn't want it, I thought I had fucked up everything-"

"You did!" Ryan screamed then, pulling away from Jamia. "You fucked up everything by breaking his heart! And now he's breaking all of ours!"

Gerard didn't know what to say after that, he was left stunned and confused.

Frank likes him, or maybe he doesn't anymore, but Gerard had failed in doing the one thing he tried so hard not to do.

He hurt Frank.

And apparently Ryan, and Jamia, and everyone else in the world.

"I'm going for a walk." Ryan muttered angrily, storming out of the house before he did something he regretted.

He knew he needed to cool down, and he couldn't do that there.

"Are you okay?" Jamia questioned softly, sitting down next to Gerard, who looked like he was dying inside.

"No." Gerard sniffled then, tears forming without his consent. "I just sent the man I used to love to prison, and now learned that the only person who made me feel anything besides sadness and hatred, hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Jamia whispered, placing her hand on Gerard's knee. "He's just hurt, do you like him, Gerard?"

"I do." Gerard spoke, barely above a whisper. "But I thought he didn't want that, you know? And I risked it, and then he pulled away, and I just thought that was confirming he didn't want it-"

"He really likes you." Jamia interrupted him softly. "And you're the only one who can stop him from continuing to turn into this asshole that he is."

"What do I do?" Gerard whimpered, looking at Jamia desperately. "I don't know how to fix this-"

"Talk to him." Jamia started. "Explain the situation to him-"

"He won't even talk to me."

"Make him."

The room fell silent then, Gerard not knowing what to say to that.

Gerard was a wreck for the most part, now that he knew the truth about Frank's feelings, he was feeling even more like shit than before.

Everything he seemed to do was wrong, and it was tearing him apart inside.

Jamia noticed the distress though, and insisted on making him something to eat, even though he didn't have much in his house.

She was mad at him at first, but she didn't realize it had been a misunderstanding; now that she knew he hadn't broken Frank's heart on purpose, all hurt feelings vanished and were replaced with concern.

-

Ryan grumbled angrily to himself as he walked down the streets, no real destination in mind, just needing to be on the move to cool down.

Fate seemed to be at work though, because he managed to run into Kelly outside of a store nearby.

"Hey, Ryan, right?" She spoke once they held eye contact. "You're Frank's friend, right?"

"I thought I was." Ryan muttered quietly, not loud enough for her to really hear. "Why?"

"Well, he said he was going to take me out, and I wanted to know if you thought he might like this-" She pulled out a light blue dress then. "Does he like blue?"

"He's taking you out?" Ryan raised his eyebrows at her, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah." She blushed softly. "He said I deserved a proper date."

Ryan couldn't let this continue on anymore, and even though Frank was going to be absolutely pissed at him, he couldn't stop himself.

"You know he's just trying to get into your pants, right?"

Her slight smile fell instantly, and she just looked at him blankly.

"W-What?"

"Some guy broke his heart, and he wanted a distraction, a distraction that just so happened to be you."

"H-He said he realized he liked me more..." She stuttered out, her voice wavering. 

"He told me he wanted a no strings attached thing with you."

Ryan was being anything but sensitive, but Kelly deserved to know the full truth, even if it hurt her. 

"But he said-"

"He'd say anything to get laid after his heartbreak."

"So he doesn't like me?" She practically whimpered, looking back at all of the signs. "He just wanted to fuck?" 

"Yep."

"Okay." She spoke softly, clearly trying to fight off tears. "Guess I'll just return this then..."

She wandered back into the store without another word then, and Ryan decided he had cooled off enough to return to Gerard's house.

-

"Open house is tomorrow!" Frank's mother announced as she went through their mail. 

"Yeah." Frank mumbled, not paying much attention to her at all.

"I can't wait to meet all your senior year teachers!"

"Yeah." Frank mumbled again, seconds later realizing just what she said. "Wait what?"

"Tomorrow is open house at the school." His mother rolled his eyes, showing him the filer. "We get to meet your teachers."

"Oh shit." Frank spoke without thinking, his eyes widening as she shot him a questioning look. "I mean uh-" He stuttered out, trying to figure out a way to cover Gerard. "Um-"

"What is it Frankie?" She frowned, sitting down next to him on the couch. "Are you having trouble with one of your teachers?"

Suddenly though, like a light bulb, he figured out what to say.

"You remember how Gerard is studying to be a teacher?" She nodded her head. "Well last week he got assigned to help teach my English class!"

He was pretty believable with his words, and luckily she bought every single one of them.

"That's so wonderful for him!" She exclaimed. "Oh, can't he get in trouble for knowing you?"

"Yes, that's why we have to pretend we don't know him... is that okay?" He spoke nervously, hoping his mother went along with it.

He still didn't want to get Gerard in trouble, yeah he was hurt, but he still cared about the guy.

"Oh of course, honey." She nodded. "I would hate for him to get in trouble, he's such a nice boy."

"Yeah..." Frank muttered, mumbling something about having to do homework, before rushing away into his room.

-

The next day was definitely in the top of Frank's 'worst days' list.

He was blindsided the second he walked into the school, expecting a smile and a kiss from Kelly, but getting a brutal slap to the cheek instead.

"Fuck you." She snarled, attempting to walk away after dishing the blow, but Frank grabbed her arm.

"What the fuck was that for?" 

"I know, Frank!" She pulled her arm from his grip, her angry posture covering her heartache. "I know you just wanted in my pants."

He froze, not sure how to get himself out of this mess, and also wondering just how the fuck she had figured that out.

"Baby, it's not like that-"

"Don't call me that!" She screamed, drawing the eyes of a few students. "You're an asshole! Just because you got your heartbroken, doesn't mean you should do the same to someone else! Fuck, you deserve that heartbreak, you know that?"

Frank just clenched his teeth as he stared at her, to him, she had no right to be saying those things.

"Ryan told me everything." She concluded, snapping Frank out of his anger, and in turn shocking him. "And you wanna know what's funny? If you had just fucking asked- just said 'hey, wanna fool around a bit?' I would have been down for that- but you had to go and make me feel like you actually cared about me, like you actually liked me-"

Frank didn't hear that last part, all he heard was the 'if you had just asked' part, and once again, opened his stupid mouth.

"In that case." He mumbled. "Wanna fool around a bit?"

Her reaction was instant, and it was another striking slap to his other cheek.

"Delete my number." She finished, turning around and walking away without another word.

Frank just groaned and rolled his eyes, if he was being honest, he had never even saved it.

Shit continued to hit the fan though, because as Frank finally glanced up, he noticed Ryan standing at the end of the hall, having witnessed everything.

Frank didn't even think before he broke out into a run towards him, and Ryan tried to bolt as well, but Frank was too fast for him, and before he knew it Frank had him by his backpack strap and was pulling him into an empty classroom.

"How fucking dare you." Frank growled, shoving him up against the wall. "That was not your fucking place!"

"S-She deserved to know." Ryan stuttered out, keeping himself pressed up against the wall as far away from Frank as he could. "What you were doing was wrong-"

"What kind of friend are you?" Frank snarled, taking a step closer to Ryan. "I shouldn't even call you that-"

"It's not like anything would change if you didn't!" Ryan snapped then, Frank accusing him of being a bad friend was crossing the line. "You already treat me like I'm nothing to you!"

Frank didn't respond to that, he didn't know how to, so he just stared at Ryan, silently hoping he'd continue on with whatever the fuck he was talking about.

"You said I was your best friend!" Ryan yelled, shoving Frank's chest aggressively. "That meant so much to me, and then you go and treat me like I don't even exist!" 

Tears were forming in Ryan's eyes at this point, and the sight had Frank's anger softening tremendously. 

"Just because you're hurt doesn't mean you should hurt all of us." Ryan started crying then, his angry posture sinking in on himself as the tears flowed down his cheeks.

It was all starting to really click in Frank's mind as he watched Ryan crying in front of him, he had been hurting everyone around him, he was just too hurt himself to even notice.

"Ryan-"

"Don't." Ryan shook his head, trying to wipe away the flood of tears. "What's done is done, but I agree with you on one thing." He sniffled shakily, taking a step away from Frank, towards the door. "I don't think we should be friends anymore."

Frank felt glued to the floor as he watched Ryan leave, trying desperately to call out for him to stop, but his throat was swollen with emotion, and before he knew it, Ryan was gone.

The bell for class had rang long ago, and Frank didn't see any sense in going late, so he just stumbled over to a chair in the empty classroom, the weight of realization hitting him like a train.

He started to panic then, his breathing increasing as tears formed in his eyes.

He had completely fucked up everything-

Ryan hated him, who knows how Jamia felt, Kelly thought he was a horrible person, and he left Gerard alone to testify against Bert- something he had promised to be by his side for.

How did he allow himself to go so crazy? How did he allow himself to fuck everything up so badly?

He lost control of his composure after scrolling through social media; he went on Jamia's profile, and once he saw the little life event post, he hated himself even more.

'Jamia Nestor is in a relationship' two days ago, it was posted, his best friend had been in a relationship for at least two days, and he had no idea.

How did he not know that? Jamia always told him when she was interested in someone, because she always wanted his input on the person... this time he didn't even know she was talking to someone.

To make matters worse, she had made a status that was very clearly about him.

'Miss my best friend- feeling sad'.

Frank just cried then, he just cried and cried for hours, skipping all of his classes up until lunch.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part you've all been waiting for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't fuck this up lol

Frank wandered into the lunchroom alone, gazing at all the groups of friends before his eyes landed on his own group.

They didn't even look at him, they just stared at each other, talking and laughing like they were having the time of their life.

He just stood there after that, watching as his friends ignored him.

That boy who he had talked to in the hallway the other day was with Kelly, who looked like a mess, which of course just added to Frank's guilt. 

Frank thought he could pretend nothing happened, he thought he could go back to being the nice guy, and everyone would want to talk to him; but that clearly wasn't the case, he had tried to approach his lunch table, but the second he took a step in that direction Ryan glared at him, and he scurried away.

He ended up spending his lunch period in the bathroom, and as much as he wanted to go home, it was already going to be hard enough explaining why he had missed his first classes to his mother.

So instead he forced himself with heavy feet to his classes, trying to ignore the way it seemed like everyone was glaring at him.

His last class was by far the worse, because everyone actually was glaring at him.

They all knew what he had done at this point, and Kelly sitting on the other side of the room only confirmed all the rumors that were going around.

He swallowed hard and sat next to Jamia, his throat burning with the temptation to say something.

She beat him to it though, because even though he had hurt her, she loved him, and it was very clear he was hurting.

"Are you okay?" She whispered softly, her voice shocking Frank, considering everyone else had ignored him that day. 

He looked up at her helplessly, blinking back tears as he slowly shook his head no.

She didn't respond after that, she just looked into her lap sadly, like she didn't know what else to say.

Gerard had started the lesson soon after that anyways, and his voice was like sirens in Frank's ears, making his head pound painfully.

He ended up resting his head on his desk, using his arms as a pillow, just trying to drown out the sound of what had caused this whole mess.

Of course he blamed Gerard, if Gerard hadn't come around, Frank wouldn't have fallen for him, then he wouldn't have gotten his heartbroken, and then he wouldn't have become an asshole.

He stayed that way the entire class period, and had managed to block out sound so well, he didn't notice when the bell rang.

The only thing that alerted him to the fact that class was over, was Gerard's gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Frank?" He spoke softly, jumping slightly as Frank bolted up right. "Can we talk?"

"I have this thing." Frank mumbled, avoiding eye contact as he grabbed his backpack. "Can't stay."

He pushed past Gerard then, but the other grabbed his arm lightly, whispering a 'please?'

"Look." Frank sighed, still avoiding eye contact. "I've had a really shitty day, and I just want to go home."

Gerard wanted to make Frank stay, he wanted to make Frank stay and listen to what he had to say; he had gone over it in his head a million times throughout the day, and he wanted Frank to hear it.

But as Frank's eyes finally met his, he knew he couldn't stop him from leaving, and he didn't, he just watched helplessly as Frank left without another word.

Gerard had prepared himself all day to confess his feelings for Frank, to tell him the truth, to apologize, but now he was left alone, wondering if he'd ever be able to spit those words out now.

-

"Can I just please stay home?" Frank whined, dragging his feet as his mother practically dragged him into her car.

"No, you missed half the day of school already, you need to go to the open house with me."

Frank just continued to moan and groan the whole car ride there, silently hoping they'd get in a car accident and he'd die.

That didn't happen of course, no, Frank was forced to sit through all his teachers annoying introductions to the class, and then hear about how he wasn't 'working to his full potential'.

Eventually he just toned the teachers and his mother out, day dreaming about being on tour, far far away from where he was now.

"Okay, so I'll act like I've never met him before." She spoke as they made their way to Frank's final class, which only caused Frank to groan quietly to himself.

This was going to be torture.

-

Mrs. Iero was very obvious around Gerard, but luckily no one seemed to notice her odd behavior.

Frank noticed though, Frank noticed how she would giggle, or act like she knew some top secret information.

He tuned it out for the most part, that is, until Gerard lied to his mother for him.

Frank's hard work in the class was pretty much going down the drain considering he had stopped working after school, but instead of telling his mom that, Gerard told her Frank was doing wonderfully.

He was extremely grateful for that, his mom was already thinking about putting him in an extra tutoring class, if he had been failing this class too, she wouldn't think twice about it anymore.

"I think Mr. Way would make a lovely teacher." His mother announced to Mr. Phillips, who in return smiled at Gerard.

"Mom." Frank hissed quietly, nudging her side. "Stop it."

"Oh shush, I'm helping."

Frank was trying to get out of there as fast as possible, but his mother wanted to stay and talk to Gerard for what felt like hours.

This was the last thing Frank wanted to be doing, all he wanted was to go home and stay in his bed for the next week, not stand next to the guy who was the cause of all his heartache.

Eventually he made an excuse to leave, and rushed out of the classroom before either person could question him.

-

Gerard picked at his fingernails as he sat alone on his couch, his mind aching with the millions of thoughts racing through it.

He tried to text Frank again, asking if he was okay, and requesting him to stay after class the next day so they could talk, but Frank didn't even have the energy to look at his phone, let alone text Gerard back.

What if Gerard had ruined his chances? 

What if Frank was over the feelings and rejected Gerard after he confessed everything?

But then again, what if he didn't?

What if he kissed Gerard back, what if that led to other things?

He was driving himself mad with all these thoughts, Gerard knew he had to confess his feelings soon, otherwise this would eat him alive until he died.

-

Three school days had passed, and each day Frank had managed to slip out of the classroom before Gerard had a chance to talk to him.

Frank figured Gerard pitied him because of the way people were treating him, and that was the last thing he wanted, so he always snuck away.

On that fourth day though, Gerard had enough, he couldn't handle keeping his feelings to himself anymore; he needed to know if Frank still felt the same way, or if he had moved on, that way Gerard could too.

"Detention!?" Frank snapped as Gerard placed the little sheet of paper on his desk. "What the fuck for!?"

"Language." Gerard stated simply, walking away without another word.

"Unfuckingbelievable." Frank muttered to himself, scrunching up the little piece of paper as everyone stared at him. "Fuck off!" He shouted at them, which oddly enough worked.

He glanced at Ryan and Jamia, who were already looking at him, but couldn't place the emotion on their face.

Was it regret? Did they miss him?

He fucking hoped so, he was about to lose his mind without his friends.

They didn't say anything though, so neither did he, he just spaced out like he had been doing, waiting for the bell to ring.

He groaned quietly when it finally did ring though, and watched jealously as all the students left.

"I'm heading home early today." Mr. Phillips spoke, grabbing his bag. "Don't forget to lock the doors after detention."

"I won't." Gerard smiled nervously at him. "Have a nice night."

Frank watched as Mr. Phillips left, and decided that there was no way he was staying in here, and as soon as Gerard spoke his name, he was standing from his seat.

"Frank, wait-" Gerard rushed after him, blocking him from the door. "Please, just talk to me."

"I don't want to!" Frank shouted, attempting to move passed Gerard, and failing. "Fuck, please move-"

"Not until you talk to me-"

"I don't want to talk to you!" Frank cried out, being stuck in the room alone with the man who was the cause of his pain overwhelming him. "You're just making it worse!"

He knew he was about to bubble over and confess what was really bothering him, but deep down he knew he needed to, if he was going to get any form of closure over this.

"How could you do that to me?" Frank whimpered, all the anger turning into what it really was. "How could you just lead me on-"

"I didn't-"

"Yes you did!" Frank screamed, the anger back as he physically forced himself behind Gerard, thinking he had managed to get away, but realizing he hadn't as Gerard turned around and pinned him against the wall. "You were so nice to me, and you bought me lunch, and you called me sweet things, and you fucking cuddled with me at night-" Frank's voice faltered at the end, the pain clogging up his throat. 

"Then you fucking kiss me, and tell me it's stupid- the thing I was dying for- t-the-" Tears were forming in Frank's eyes at this point, but he refused to let them fall.

"Frank, I didn't lead you on-" Gerard tried helplessly to explain. "I-I thought you didn't want it, I said it was stupid because I thought if you knew I wanted to do it, it would ruin our friendship..."

Frank froze at that, a different lump of emotion forming in his throat. 

"Fuck, Frank, I really like you." Gerard breathed out, his forehead falling against Frank's. "Please tell me you still like me too."

Frank couldn't breathe, all he could do is stare wide eyed at Gerard, wondering if he had been murdered the night before, and this was all fake.

He couldn't speak, and all he really wanted to do was kiss Gerard, but after how Gerard reacted last time, his fear was preventing him from it.

Gerard seemed to take his lack of answer as a "I've moved on" though, and Frank panicked as he went to pull away, his hands instantly grabbing Gerard's sides, pulling him closer again.

"I- I do." Frank stuttered out, feeling dizzy at the look Gerard gave him after those words left his lips.

They just stared at each other for a moment, both fearing what might come next.

"Can I try again?" Gerard whispered, his breath tickling Frank's lips.

In the heat of the moment kissing clearly did not work out for the two, and Gerard didn't want to risk messing it up this time, especially not when he knew Frank felt the same way this time.

Frank still couldn't speak, but he knew what his answer was, so he slowly nodded his head, his eyes never leaving Gerard's.

It was slow, seeing as Gerard was a nervous wreck, but he eventually leaned in, his body freezing at just the last moment.

But in that last moment Frank's body jumped to life, and he eagerly finished closing the gap between them.

Everything ceased to exist in that moment, the only thing in the world was the two of them, leaning against each other gently as their lips pressed together.

It was mutual as they both pulled away, and their lips fell silent as they gazed into the others eyes.

Neither one of them knew what to say, but they were both searching in the others eyes to find truth in what had just happened.

Neither of them could really believe it, but after they both realized it did indeed happen, and they had both enjoyed it... well, that's when things got heated.

Frank lunged at Gerard, his arms wrapped tightly around Gerard's neck as they kissed more forcefully. 

"Fuck-" Frank gasped out as Gerard shoved him up against the wall, Gerard's lips leaning down to Frank's neck. "More-" He tugged at the buttons on Gerard's shirt then, and as much as Gerard didn't want to, he grabbed Frank's wrists, stopping his motions.

"Supply closet-" Gerard breathed out, keeping his hold on Frank's wrists as he dragged him across the classroom.

He literally dragged Frank, the other stumbling behind him, his legs too weak to support himself fully.

"G-Gerard?" Frank stuttered out as the supply closet door closed behind them, his weak body falling back against it.

"Yeah?" Gerard breathed out, holding himself back as he gazed over Frank nervously. "Everything okay?"

Frank was just in shock, he needed that moment of calm to assure himself it was all real, he needed to hear Gerard's voice to know it wasn't just all a fucked up dream.

"Keep going-" Frank begged, his weak arm finding the strength to grab Gerard by his tie, pulling him in as their lips connected once again.

Now that they were somewhere private, where not anyone could just walk in, Frank decided to really enjoy himself, and let his hands slip behind Gerard, finally grabbing the ass that he had fucking dreamed about.

"Fuck-" Gerard moaned, the sound alone making Frank leak in his pants. 

To show his appreciation, Gerard pushed his thigh between Frank's legs, emitting a quiet squeak from the other as he rutted down against it desperately.

"You are so hard-" Gerard breathed out dreamily, his hands cupping Frank's face as he continued kissing him, his fingers slowly threading through Frank's hair, sending shivers down his spine.

"I- I've wanted this for so long-" Frank confessed quietly, a quiet groan vibrating in the back of his throat as Gerard tugged on his hair harshly, straining his neck back as he started kissing there instead. "Dreamed about this-"

"Yeah?" Gerard breathed against Frank's neck, dragging his teeth along the bruised skin slowly. "So have I..."

Just hearing those words had Frank notching closer to his orgasm, all he had were Gerard's lips and his thigh, but if Frank could actually focus on anything, he'd realize he was already close.

"Fuck, Gerard, please-" Frank whimpered as he felt Gerard's hand on his chest, his fingertips pressing heavily against Frank's body as he trailed it downward. "Please, please, please-" He chanted quietly, his hips rutting against Gerard's thigh desperately.

Frank wouldn't shut up as Gerard moved his hand down, so Gerard covered Frank's mouth with his own, instantly silencing the pleas with his tongue.

That didn't stop Frank from moaning into the kiss, or squirming under Gerard's touch; he had been craving this for so long, and apparently his body was just as desperate as he was, because the second Gerard's hand grazed over his crotch, it was over.

"U-Uh-" Frank's body stuttered, his hands clutching onto Gerard's biceps harshly as he resisted the urge to cry out. "Shit-"

"Did you just-"

"No." Frank interrupted quickly, connecting their lips once again; he was embarrassed, he didn't want Gerard to know he had just lost it in his pants, but Gerard wasn't an idiot, and the second he shoved his hand down Frank's pants, the truth was revealed.

"You fucking did-" Gerard gasped, and all Frank could do was whimper and fall back against the wall, the feeling of Gerard's hand overwhelming him far more than the embarrassment was. 

"S-Sorry-" Frank stuttered out when Gerard finally pulled away, the embarrassment taking over. "I just-"

"It's okay..." Gerard smirked, leaning in closer to Frank so he could whisper in his ear. "You'll last longer when we get back to my house..."

Frank shivered violently at the tickle against his ear, his arms wrapping around Gerard's neck as he whispered back.

"With you? I doubt it..."

Just like that Frank was being dragged through the classroom again, the two of them sneaking out the emergency exit and through the parking lot to Gerard's car.

"This uh-" Gerard stuttered out as they climbed into his car. "This okay?" 

"Yeah..." Frank mumbled, biting his lip as the tension grew between them.

They had barely talked in the past two weeks, and when they did, it was pretty much Frank just yelling at Gerard, and there was no ignoring the fact that it had happened.

He wanted to, Frank wanted to forget he did those things, but he knew if he didn't try and apologize for them, he'd hate himself.

"I-I'm sorry..." Frank spoke a few moments later, as they were stopped at a red light. "I'm sorry for you know... what I did."

"It's okay." Gerard waved him off, tapping his foot impatiently. "I mean- it's not, but I forgive you- c-can we talk about this later?" 

He glanced over at Frank helplessly then, and it was only then Frank realized Gerard hadn't gotten off in that supply closet, essentially, Frank had left him hanging.

And with a quick glance down at Gerard's lap, it was confirmed that Gerard was extremely hard, terrifyingly so, actually.

Frank suddenly felt nervous as hell, what was going to happen when they got to Gerard's house?

Would Gerard expect him to go down on him? Would Gerard expect Frank to let him fuck him? 

Both of those thoughts terrified Frank, he had never done anything like that, ever, and he was scared he wouldn't be good at it, or it would hurt too badly.

He didn't want to disappoint Gerard either though, after being such a shit head to Gerard he felt like Gerard deserved something to make up for that.

He nibbled nervously on his lip as they got closer and closer to Gerard's house, but despite his fears, he also found himself becoming incredibly aroused again.

He didn't know why, he wasn't thinking about anything hot anyways, it was like his body just knew what was going to happen, and was getting ready for it.

"Really?" Gerard breathed out as they parked the car, noticing Frank's aroused state. "Already?"

Frank didn't know how to respond to that, and his nerves made it pretty much impossible anyways.

So instead he just blushed as he looked away, his hands shaking softly in his lap.

"Frank?" Gerard questioned nervously then, noticing Frank's uncomfortable posture. "Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong-"

"Scared." Frank forced out, his eyes refusing to meet Gerard's out of shame.

"Hey," Gerard whispered softly, using his hand to force Frank's gaze to him. "You don't need to be scared... we won't do anything you don't want, I promise- we can even just go draw comic strips if you want- I just miss you..."

Frank just stared at him for a moment, trying to find the sincerity in his words; he didn't really believe him, simply because if he was in Gerard's position, and someone backed out, he'd be pretty frustrated over it.

But he found that sincerity, he could see it in Gerard's eyes, Gerard wouldn't make him do anything he didn't want, and he wouldn't be upset if Frank changed his mind.

And now that he could do this, he responded by kissing Gerard, hoping that action showed Gerard how much he missed him too, and that he trusted him.

It seemed to, because Gerard pulled away with a smile, his hand squeezing Frank's thigh softly before he got out of the car, and opened Frank's door for him, taking his hand as he led him into the house.

"But um," Gerard mumbled as he closed the front door. "If you don't want to do anything, could you say so now... because this isn't going to go away on its own, not after that, so if you don't.. I kinda gotta, you know?" 

Frank just stared at him again, not wanting to start something he couldn't finish, but not wanting Gerard to have to deal with that alone... even if the thought of it was hot as fuck.

So once again, Frank eventually just kissed him, pushing him up against the door gently, his hands on his hips.

"Frank," Gerard breathed out, groaning quietly as Frank started to kiss at his neck. "I-Is this your answer?"

"Yes..." Frank spoke softly against his neck, his hand slowly sliding over Gerard's crotch, goosebumps rising onto his skin as he felt Gerard under his palm. "I don't know what I'm doing..." He confessed quietly, gently rubbing Gerard through his pants. 

"I'll show you-" Gerard panted, reaching behind Frank to grab his ass. "Jump."

Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck before jumping up and wrapping his legs around Gerard's waist, trying not to cringe at the feeling of the dry cum in his boxers.

That was quickly distracted though, because then Gerard was kissing him as they blindly stumbled towards his room, each bump into a wall causing a quiet moan to vibrate through their kiss.

Frank had never been in Gerard's room, and even when he was then, his eyes never gazed around, they were locked on Gerard as he was tossed onto the bed, watching eagerly as Gerard unbuttoned his shirt.

"Frank, are you sure?" Gerard questioned nervously as he tossed his shirt to the floor. "This is all really fast, and I know you haven't really done anything with a man before..."

"Gerard-" Frank whined impatiently, tossing his own shirt to the floor. "Take off your pants and get on top of me right now."

Frank had dreamed about this too many times to let the opportunity slip through his fingers, he didn't know exactly what was going to happen here, but it was going to be something, he was going to make sure of it.

"Not even a please?" Gerard smirked, placing his hands over his belt teasingly. "I think I deserve a little bit of begging, don't you think?"

"Not unless you want me to lose it in my pants again." Frank scoffed, kicking his shoes off and unbuckling his pants. "Please, Gerard?" He caved, scooting up on the bed. "Can't you see how badly I need you?" 

Gerard watched as Frank slipped his hand down his pants, the violent shudder from Frank causing his last little bit of self control to slip away, and before he knew it his pants were gone, and he was kissing Frank hungrily as their hips rocked together.

"I- I have-" Gerard stuttered out, leaning over to reach in his bedside drawer. "A condom somewhere-"

Frank wasn't even listening though, he was too busy feeling Gerard's skin, or marking his chest with his lips.

"Here it is-" Gerard sighed in relief, pulling it out along with a bottle of lube. "Let's get you out of those pants-"

Frank relaxed against the bed as Gerard slowly tugged off his pants, the only thing he contributed to being lifting his hips; they were just in their boxers now, and they both paused, unsure of what to do next.

"Can I take them off?" Gerard whispered, his hand slowly trailing up Frank's thigh, under his boxers. "I wanna see you..."

Frank was afraid though, being with a girl was different, you didn't have the same parts, you couldn't compare yourself with the other; in this situation you could, and Frank already knew by seeing Gerard in his boxers that he was probably going to be embarrassed.

And what if he wasn't good enough for Gerard's taste?

What if he wasn't long enough, or thick enough, what if Gerard didn't like it?

Gerard was much more experienced than Frank, he had probably seen a handful of dicks in his life, and a few were bound to be better than Frank's.

"Talk to me..." Gerard whispered, noticing Frank's nervousness. "What are you worried about?"

"Disappointing you..." Frank mumbled quietly, his cheeks bright red. 

"You won't disappoint me," Gerard spoke softly, gently massaging the inside of Frank's thigh. "Unless you're hiding a vagina in there."

"Okay, okay-" Frank breathed out, feeling Gerard's hand creep higher was too much, he was going to take Gerard's word for it, and just hope for the best. "Take them off."

Gerard broke into a grin as he removed his hand, and he gently grabbed the waistband of Frank's boxers, slowly pulling them down as Frank lifted his hips.

"Fuck-" Gerard breathed out, seeing how hard Frank was making his stomach twist lustfully. "Definitely not disappointed-"

Then on instinct, or rather pure desire, Gerard leaned down, taking Frank into his mouth as much as he could, causing the other to curse loudly and squirm underneath him.

"H-Holy fuck-" Frank gasped, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the blanket under him.

It felt better than any of his dreams every did, it felt better than any other blowjobs he had gotten too, and Gerard had barely taken the first inch or so.

"Oh my fucking god-" Frank growled, his hips twitching upward each time Gerard would sink down a bit more. "More-" Frank tried to demand, but really sounded like he was pleading. "Take all of it-" 

He tangled his fingers in Gerard's hair and pushed down softly, groaning deeply in the back of his throat as Gerard let him push his head down.

"Fuck." Frank whined desperately, slowly guiding Gerard's head up and down, his eyes fighting to fall shut, but forcing them to stay open so he wouldn't miss the scene in front of him. "So fucking good-"

Frank really couldn't stop talking, it was his body's way of holding off a bit longer, even though not even that would prevent his orgasm from hitting him.

Gerard pulled away just before Frank was about to warn him though, and he groaned loudly until his lips were covered with Gerard's.

"You are so fucking perfect-" Gerard groaned, leaning back for a moment so he could tug off his boxers.

Frank didn't even have a chance to prepare himself before Gerard was revealed to him, and his entire body froze in shock as he gazed over Gerard.

There was no fucking way, Frank thought to himself, no fucking way that was going to fit in his ass, let alone his mouth- panic started to set back in when he was reminded just how unprepared he was for this.

His shock went unnoticed by Gerard, but was quickly brought to light as Gerard leaned forward again, his dick pressing against Franks thigh.

"Wait!" Frank shrieked, scooting as far away from Gerard as he could. 

"What's wrong?"

"What the fuck do you eat?!" Frank shrieked again, his eyes never leaving Gerard's dick, which was perched impressively high up on his stomach. "I-I'm not ready for that-"

"Frank-" Gerard tried not to laugh. "What did you think I was going to do?"

"Y-You know-" Frank gestured wildly, finally meeting Gerard's gaze for a moment. "Put it... in?"

Yes, Frank was so inexperienced with gay sex that he truly believed Gerard was about to enter him so quickly; but in his defense you could do that with straight sex, and no one told him how different the two were.

"Frank-" Gerard breathed out, still trying not to laugh. "If I was going to do that, I would have gotten you a bit more ready for it, don't worry..."

"I- I don't want to do that." Frank shook his head nervously, his eyes back on Gerard's dick. "I-Is that okay?"

"You don't want to bottom?" Gerard questioned softly, slowly moving closer to Frank, and cupping his face.

"Y-You have a really big dick, Gerard, I'm just gonna say it-"

"Would you rather top me?" 

Frank didn't know why, but hearing that question had his entire body breaking out in goosebumps.

"You mean like..." Frank gestured weakly towards his crotch. "Me... you?"

"That's usually what topping someone means, yes." Gerard giggled, moving back so he could sit comfortably, seeing as it was clear this wasn't going to be a fast process. "If you want it bluntly, I'm asking if you wanna fuck me instead."

Those words went straight to Frank's dick, and Gerard smirked as he noticed Frank starting to leak heavily.

"Is that what you want, Frankie?" Gerard whispered sexually, his hand landing on Frank's thigh gently. "You wanna fuck me?"

"Please-" Frank begged, barely letting Gerard finish his sentence before he was pleading for it. "I need you-"

Gerard didn't mind who topped, just the fact that he was lucky enough to be with Frank this way made him happy.

And like he said before, he'd be happy even if they sat around and did nothing.

Gerard smiled as he gently swapped their positions, both of them groaning quietly as Frank's body molded on top of Gerard's.

Frank's heart pounded in his chest as he watched the dark curls of Gerard's hair fall against his pillow, the sweet face staring back at him making his entire body ache with something- what it was, he couldn't pinpoint, but it was heavy.

"Oh my god..." Frank stuttered out, glancing down at their bodies. "I can't believe this is happening- fuck, I'm totally killing the mood aren't I?"

"I don't think anything could kill the mood." Gerard spoke softly, raising his hands to cup Frank's face. 

Frank couldn't stop staring at Gerard's face, there was something so pure about it, despite what they were doing, and it made Frank question everything.

He had rushed into things with Kelly, and even though he had no desire of anything other than sexual, it still seemed to fuck things up; what if this fucked things up between Gerard and him, more than they already were?

What if this was too fast, or not special enough, and Gerard realized it wasn't what he wanted after all?

"I-Is this too fast?" Frank stuttered out, his nervous eyes staring into Gerard's. "We can't take this back... and what if it fucks everything up?"

"Everything is already fucked up..." Gerard whispered. "I'm ready for it now... I've been ready- but if you want to wait, that's okay too."

"Promise me things won't change." Frank begged, his body screaming at him to just shut up and get off already, while his brain was pleading for security. 

"Things won't change." Gerard pulled him down for a kiss then, and it was like every ounce of doubt fled out of Frank's body.

"Show me what to do." 

Gerard's excitement was very evident as he reached for the lube and condom, mumbling something about how he didn't need prep, which was good Frank assumed, because he didn't know what the fuck that meant.

With girls foreplay was preparation, was it the same with boys?

"Jesus-" Frank groaned as Gerard rolled the condom over him, slowly covering him with lube, Gerard's hand alone making his head spin. "S-So I just push in now?" Frank bit his lip, glancing down at Gerard's lower half, his nerves rising. "Will it hurt you?"

"Just go slow." Gerard assured him, lifting his hips, and basically lining Frank up with him. "Now- please-"

Frank's body was on autopilot as he pushed forward, but his body stilled in shock the second the tip was in.

Gerard gasped quietly as he was stretched open, his muscles contracting harshly around Frank, causing the other to let out a chant of curses.

Frank just couldn't believe it, nothing in the entire world could explain how he felt in that moment, and he wasn't even completely inside Gerard yet.

"Fuck-" Frank gasped as Gerard lifted his hips a bit more, pushing Frank further in. "I- I don't think I can go slow I-"

Gerard didn't want him to at that point anyways, the pain wasn't as bad as he had expected, and because of that, he wanted Frank inside so much quicker.

So, he wrapped his legs around Frank's waist, pulling him in all at once; and Frank, well, Frank almost came, again.

"Holy fucking mother fucker bitch fuck-" Frank cried out, stuffing his face against Gerard's neck, his eyes squeezed shut so tightly he saw dots.

"Frank-" Gerard gasped, his fingernails digging into Frank's back. "Move- fuck me-"

Frank couldn't process it as his body started to move, all he could focus on was the strong urge to shove his hips forward, desperate sounds leaving his lips each time his hips met with Gerard's.

However, it was only a few moments before his attention was caught again, caught by a guttural moan that sounded as if it was torn from Gerard's throat.

"W-What?" Frank forced out, lifting his head to look at Gerard. "You okay-"

"Fucking do that again-" Gerard demanded, his hands raising to Frank's shoulders, making it so Frank had to look at him.

Frank wasn't exactly sure what he had done, so he just kept moving hoping he would succeed in whatever it was Gerard wanted.

Which he did, his eyes widened as Gerard suddenly cried out with his head thrown back, his body arching up against Frank's.

"Right there- fuck-" Gerard cried out, his face scrunched up with pleasure. 

The sight was far too much for Frank, and he panicked as he felt himself about to lose it.

He had to make Gerard lose it too though, so he did what he saw in porn, and grabbed Gerard's dick, pumping him quickly in time with his thrusts.

"Frank, Frank, Frank-" Gerard cried out loudly, his hips bucking wildly up against Frank's body. "Gonna come so fucking hard-"

Frank really couldn't believe the sight in front of him, he had never imagined Gerard to be so... energetic. 

Or vocal, for that matter, but here he was, practically fucking himself from under Frank, screaming out profanities mixed with the others name.

"Please come-" Frank practically begged, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. "Come for me-"

Just like that Gerard did, a strangled cry leaving his lips as he came all over his stomach and Frank's hand.

Frank was losing it within seconds, the sound of Gerard hitting that point had truly been the most arousing thing he had ever heard, and he knew he could get off to the thought of it later on... which he knew was practically impossible with other memories.

"Frank-" Gerard panted after the other had collapsed on him. "You gotta pull out-"

Frank whined quietly but managed to roll off of Gerard, a quiet gasp leaving his lips as he landed on his back.

He absentmindedly removed the condom then, tossing it into what he hoped was a garbage can.

Once reality set back in Frank became nervous again, Gerard hadn't spoken since he told him to pull out, which of course made Frank assume the worse.

"W-Was that okay?" Frank stuttered out eventually, too afraid to turn his head to see Gerard's face.

"I still see dots." Gerard muttered, lifting his hand above his face, watching as the dots danced around it. "You fucked me so hard it fucked up my eyesight."

"Gerard..." Frank whispered, too nervous to enjoy the humor in that. "I'm serious..."

Frank was shocked when Gerard suddenly climbed on top of him, his body relaxing as Gerard covered his lips with his own. 

"That makes up for you being such a dick."

"No, it doesn't." Frank shook his head quickly, not even realizing how normal their conversation was becoming again. "I need to make it up to you, to everyone, I-"

"It's my fault." Gerard interrupted softly. "I'm the one who unintentionally broke your heart."

"I'm the one who went crazy over it." Frank scoffed, refusing to look Gerard in the eyes. 

Gerard knew nothing he could say would shut Frank up, so he did something else, something else he was ecstatic to be able to do now.

He kissed him, effectively shutting Frank up as he began to kiss back, his fingers threading softly through Gerard's hair. 

They kissed for ages, they kissed until Gerard felt Frank's hips pressing forward, the other smirking against the kiss as he felt the heat against his skin.


	17. Chapter 17

"Frank..." Gerard nudged the naked man pressed up against his side. "Frank, wake up."

"No." Frank grumbled, tightening his grip around Gerard's torso.

"Why not?" Gerard laughed once he realized the other was only faking being asleep.

"Because if this is just a dream, when I wake up it will be over, and I don't want it to."

Gerard grinned before running his fingers along Frank's skin slowly, his grin turning into a smirk as he suddenly dug two of his fingernails into Frank's skin.

"Ow!" Frank jumped, shoving Gerard away from him. "What the fuck was that for?"

"I was pinching you so you know it's not a dream." Gerard giggled, not feeling the least bit bad as Frank clutched his arm. 

"Whatever." Frank mumbled, moving on the bed to cover himself up, only then remembering he was extremely naked.

"Your mom is going to be expecting you home for dinner soon." Gerard added; he had called Frank's mom to tell her Frank would be late because of the detention, so she was putting off cooking dinner a bit later, but due to the unexpected turn of events, that time was quickly approaching. 

"You wanna come with?" Frank suggested shyly, not quite sure what was and wasn't appropriate anymore.

"You asking me to come home with you?" Gerard smirked, moving closer to Frank before draping his arm over Frank's stomach under the blanket. 

"Jesus Christ, you gotta stop that." Frank breathed out, pushing Gerard's arm away. "You know how fucking sensitive my body is to you?"

"Nope." Gerard giggled, filling with a sense of pride at how easily he turned Frank on. "But I love it..." his hand sneaked onto Frank's hip then, and Frank literally jumped out of the bed to escape the touch- knowing they didn't have time to fool around again before he had to get home.

"Fuckin stop-" Frank groaned, trying to ignore the way Gerard was staring at his naked body. "We don't have time."

"Okay." Gerard sighed dramatically, tossing the blankets off his body, which really didn't help Frank's problem.

"Jesus fuck..." Frank shook his head, forcing his gaze away as he found Gerard's clothes, and tossed them at him. "Put your fucking clothes on, please."

"I think it's really cute how flustered you get." Gerard giggled, pulling on his boxers before standing up. "You're adorable, really."

"Am not, shut up." Frank mumbled, pulling on his pants, not daring to put on his soiled boxers. "And it's not even my fault, okay? Like, I just realized I liked men, which is essentially like relearning about sex all over again- and you know how boys are when they first learn touching their dick feels nice, you just can't stop whackin it-"

Frank was embarrassingly rambling on about his excuses as to why Gerard turned him on so much, which weren't even the full truth- the full truth was over time Frank really formed a bond with him, a bond that had Frank falling in love with every single feature about him, and so naturally when he saw all those features in light, he couldn't control himself.

Gerard had silenced Frank with a kiss, his arms wrapping softly around Frank's body and holding him close.

"S-So, you know-" Frank mumbled on, trying to finish his sentence. "I forgot what I was saying."

"That was kinda the point." Gerard smiled, kissing Frank's lips quickly once more before pulling on the rest of his clothing. "Now get dressed, we don't wanna piss off your mom."

Frank was dumbfounded as he stood there- it really felt as if nothing had changed, which he was almost positive would happen after they had sex.

He didn't know why he thought things would change, maybe because it had between him and Jamia?

Either way he was in a state of shock, and he couldn't stop staring blankly ahead of himself, trying to figure it all out in his head.

"You okay?" Gerard questioned once he noticed Frank hadn't moved yet. "Did I do something?"

"N-Nothing changed." Frank mumbled, slowly meeting Gerard's gaze. "I mean... you said it wouldn't, but it really didn't- I thought you were just saying that..."

"I don't want things to change." Gerard stood in front of him then, his hands slowly landing on Frank's sides. "When I met you, I didn't want to spend time with you just for the possibility of it getting sexual... I wanted to spend time with you because I liked who you are as a person, and that's still how I feel, sex won't change that."

Frank pondered that logic for a moment, and it was that logic that finally made sense to him.

He liked Gerard for Gerard, yeah he wanted him in a sexual way, but it wasn't that way at first, and it wouldn't be in the end; sex was all a bonus, getting to kiss and cuddle him was more than enough.

That was the problem with Jamia, only slightly different; they never had romantic feelings for each other, and the sexual feelings they felt later on weren't because they were attracted to each other, but because of the human urge to have sex.

That's why things felt different afterwards, and that's why it didn't feel different this time.

Frank's face broke into a cheek splitting smile as he realized this, and he wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck, leaning up to kiss him passionately. 

-

"Gerard, what a lovely surprise!" Mrs. Iero greeted happily. "I'll go set you a plate."

Frank glanced up at Gerard with a shy smile, really wanting to hold his hand, but refraining from it.

Gerard sensed this though, and discretely grabbed Frank's hand, squeezing it softly before releasing it once again.

They double checked their appearances once more, and made sure they didn't smell like sweat, before wandering into the kitchen.

Dinner started as it usually did, only this time Frank was fighting off a smile every time Gerard looked at him.

Frank's mother questioned what the detention was about, and Gerard played it off as Frank needed to finish an assignment, and the only time he could do that was in detention.

She believed it without second thought, simply asking if Frank had finished the assignment instead.

"How's Ryan and Jamia?" His mother suddenly asked, succeeding in killing Frank's mood. "I haven't seen them for a while."

"They've just been busy." Frank shrugged, picking at his food, ignoring the concerned glance Gerard was sending him. 

His mother went on about how unfortunate that was, but Frank didn't really hear her, all he could focus on was the deafening sound of guilt.

He had managed to forget about them while he was with Gerard, but that wasn't what he wanted to do; it had left him in an ignorant state of bliss, but now that that bliss was interrupted, he realized he needed to fix it.

The aching in his chest halted as he felt a light hand on his thigh, and his eyes flickered over at Gerard, who sent him a reassuring glance.

Frank let that relax him and get him through dinner, and he knew afterwards Gerard would help him, or at least listen to him whine about how horrible he was.

Either way both of those things would help him, and hopefully Gerard wouldn't believe Frank was as horrible as he thought he was.

"Thank's for dinner, mom." Frank smiled politely, helping clear the table with Gerard, who still insisted on cleaning up. 

"My pleasure honey." She kissed the top of his head, wandering out into the living room to catch up on her shows.

"You okay?" Gerard questioned softly once they were at the sink rinsing dishes.

"No." Frank forced out, fighting off the tears that were threatening to form. "Can we wait to talk about it, in private?"

"Of course." Gerard nodded, leaving it at that while they finished the dishes. "I'm gonna talk to your mom real quick... I'll meet you upstairs, okay?" Gerard spoke once they were finished, causing Frank to pause in confusion.

"What are you going to talk to her about?" Frank frowned, raising an eyebrow at Gerard.

"Don't worry about it."

"You're going to talk to my mom alone, I'm worried about it." Frank laughed nervously, but Gerard refused to spill what it was about so eventually Frank accepted defeat and wandered upstairs.

It was nerve wracking waiting for Gerard to return, and honestly the few minutes he was gone felt like years.

Frank just had no idea what Gerard had to talk to his mother about, and all the possibilities were driving him crazy.

Eventually he finally returned, and Frank questioned him the second he entered the room.

"It's nothing." Gerard assured, walking towards Frank with a smile.

"Seriously, what did you-" Frank was silenced as Gerard's lips met his own, crashing his train of thought. "Gerard-" He sighed. "Don't-" another kiss to shut him up. "Pull this-" 

Frank caved then and just kissed back, losing himself of the feeling of Gerard's hands on his hips as he was pushed back onto his bed.

"Oh, fuck, don't start this-" Frank warned as Gerard started to kiss at his neck. "Gerard- seriously, my parents are downstairs."

"It's hard." Gerard whined, lifting his head to gaze at Frank. "I'm finally allowed to kiss, and touch you... taste you... fuck, Frankie, you taste so good."

"That's not the only thing that's fucking hard now, thank you very much." Frank scoffed, trying to ignore the way his stomach was twisting violently with lust. 

He was just about to cave and let Gerard continue, when Gerard rolled off of him.

"W-What are you doing?" Frank questioned, turning on his side to look at Gerard. 

"You're right, your parents are downstairs."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Frank practically gasped. "Are you this way all the time? A tease?"

Gerard just started laughing, a laugh that had Frank's frustration bubbling away instantly, a laugh that could cure anything.

"You're mean." Frank sighed, scooting closer to Gerard, resting his head on Gerard's chest. "You're lucky you're cute."

"I am hot." Gerard corrected. "Remember?"

"My apologies, Sir." Frank giggled, barely catching the way Gerard's body stiffened slightly at the use of name. "Holy shit- that could be like a thing-" Frank gasped, sitting up right. "You know how in like pornos, they do that? We could do that."

Gerard just raised an eyebrow at him, which of course made Frank continue on with his rant.

"Holy shit, that could be so hot- because you're my teacher right so-" he paused again, realizing something horrible. "Holy shit, I'm going to get a boner every class now- oh no-"

"Frank." Gerard laughed, wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him back down on the bed. "Calm down."

"Okay, okay." Frank sighed, snuggling back against Gerard's chest as he held him from behind, similar to the way he had when Frank stayed the night. "That's easy when you hold me like this."

"I like holding you like this." Gerard mumbled, his hand rubbing Frank's chest gently. 

They fell into a silence then, and as the silence went on, they both thought about the elephant in the room, that being Frank's recent behavior.

Frank was the one to finally speak about it, whispering about how his best friends hated him now.

"I don't know what to do." Frank whispered, his voice quiet in fear of it cracking and showing his pain. "I love them, you know?"

"I think you should talk to them." Gerard whispered back, kissing the back of Frank's neck. "I think you should talk to them, and apologize."

"And what if that doesn't work?" Frank choked out, his emotions on the table now, knowing there was no use is trying to hide it now, and letting his tears fall. "Gerard, I really fucked up-"

He started to cry then, and Gerard gently turned him over so they were facing each other, that way he could cup Frank's face in an attempt to comfort him. 

"What if they never forgive me?" Frank whimpered, his vision blurred by the tears. "I was so awful to them- I shoved Ryan against a wall, I-"

"You what?" Gerard interrupted him, that confession shocking him. "Why did you do that?"

Frank fell silent then, he didn't want to tell Gerard what he had done to Kelly; not only was he ashamed of it, he feared Gerard might hate him after he found out.

"Frank..." Gerard pushed softly, forcing Frank's gaze on him. "Talking will help."

"You're going to think I'm awful... fuck, I am awful." Frank sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. He knew he had to tell Gerard, he couldn't start out whatever this was with Gerard with a bunch of secrets. "He told Kelly I was only using her to get laid..."

Gerard wasn't shocked about the Kelly thing, in fact it had been pretty obvious to him what Frank was trying to do with her, he just didn't think it had gone that far.

"And now she hates me, and Ryan hates me, and Jamia hates me-"

He was starting to get emotional again, so Gerard just held him until his breathing became even again.

"Do you hate me?" Frank finally spoke, the lack of response from Gerard scaring him. "Do you think what I did was horrible?"

"I don't hate you." Gerard spoke softly, rubbing Frank's back. "But I agree you did a pretty horrible thing."

"Thanks for being honest." Frank mumbled, even though the truth stung a bit. "What should I do?"

"Well... you should definitely apologize to Kelly." 

"Fuck." Frank sighed, his head beginning to hurt. "I hate this-"

"Let's stop talking about it then." Gerard suggested, running his fingers through Frank's hair. "This was a good start, but we can finish talking about it later, okay?"

"Okay." Frank agreed, biting his lip as he stared into Gerard's eyes. "What do you wanna do instead?"

Gerard's lips curled up into a small smile, and then he closed the gap between them, kissing Frank softly.

"I like this." Frank giggled quietly, pushing himself closer to Gerard as the kiss deepened, eventually ending up on top of him. 

He had to keep pausing to just look at Gerard, that heavy feeling overwhelming him as he gazed down at him.

"God I-" Frank suddenly paused, realizing what he was about to say, his mouth being faster than his brain as he realized he was about to tell Gerard he loved him. 

Gerard was curious as to what Frank was going to say, but was instantly distracted as Frank began to kiss him again. 

Frank was trying to distract him though, so he added a bit of hip grinding, along with some hair pulling.

It was getting really heated, both of them losing themselves in the sensation of what was happening; that is, until there was a knock on the door.

They pulled apart instantly, both of them sitting upright as Frank stuttered out a 'come in'.

"Hello boys." Frank's mother greeted with a smile, hopefully not noticing the way both of their cheeks were flushed. "Your father and I are going to walk to that bar down the street to have a couple drinks with our friends, we'll be back in an hour or so, Gerard is welcomed to stay as long as he likes."

"Okay, thanks mom, be safe." Frank managed to speak calmly, waiting anxiously for her to leave.

She just stared at Gerard for a moment, a smile against her lips that made Frank feel like she knew something he didn't.

It made him uncomfortable to say the least, but that was gone as soon as she left.

"So, Frankie." Gerard smiled, pulling his shirt over his head. "You still got that heating lube?"

*

"Oh god-" Frank groaned, clutching onto Gerard's shoulders. "Y-You were right, this shit feels fantastic-" 

They were face to face, both on their knees on Frank's bed, as Gerard slowly covered Frank with the heating lube.

"Yeah?" Gerard grinned, using his free hand to lift Frank's gaze to him; it had been down, like he was trying to hide his pleasure filled face from Gerard. "It'll get better..." He started pumping Frank more quickly then, his stomach twisting violently as Frank stuttered out a moan, his eyes starting to glaze over with pleasure.

"Gerard, fuck-" Frank whined, his hips thrusting up into Gerard's hand. "Fuck-" He started kissing Gerard then, quiet moans vibrating through the kiss as their tongues moved desperately together. 

Frank lasted longer than he had before, but he still finished pretty quickly, especially after Gerard started tugging on his hair.

He came with a stuttered cry of Gerard's name, and collapsed against him, panting heavily as Gerard held him close.

"Should I uh-" Frank started as he pulled away, wiping his forehead before glancing down at Gerard's boner. "Um..."

"I would like that a lot." Gerard bit his lip. "But if you don't want to, I can do it."

"No, no-" Frank spoke quickly. "I want to, let me." Frank grabbed the bottle of lube then, opening it and pouring a small glob of it onto his palm. "Just tell me what you want me to do... you know, what you like.."

"I want you to kiss me while you do it." Gerard smiled shyly, which gave Frank an odd sense of confidence.

He leaned in before he could question himself, their lips meeting in a desperate kiss as Frank slowly starting pumping Gerard.

The quiet whimpers Gerard was letting out against the kiss was driving Frank insane, and he went willingly as Gerard gently pushed him onto his back.

Their positioning was identical to the way they were when Frank had sex with Gerard, and he began to wonder if Gerard had positioned them like that on purpose, so he could pretend that's what they were doing.

"You really wanna fuck me, don't you?" Frank breathed out as the kiss broke, his eyes fixed on Gerard's face.

"I- I do." Gerard stuttered out, his eyes squeezed shut as his hips moved forward against Frank's hand.

There was no way it was going to happen right then, but Frank wanted to make this good for Gerard, so he decided to try and make it seem like that was what was happening.

"Pretend you are..." Frank whispered, spreading his legs before wrapping them around Gerard's waist. "Fuck me, Gerard."

"Oh god-" Gerard stuttered, his face falling into the crook of Frank's neck, kissing at the salty skin like he would if he was inside of him. 

"Just like that-" Frank groaned, trying to picture it himself, without the pain that would come. "Oh god, harder, please-"

"Fucking hell-" Gerard growled against Frank's neck, seconds later biting down against the marks he'd left, causing Frank to cry out. "Keep doing that-"

Gerard knew Frank was just playing the part, and that he wasn't actually fucking him, but he could get off to the sounds Frank was making, fake or not, and he just needed a little more to reach his peak.

Frank himself was going off what he had heard girls say in porn, hoping that was what Gerard wanted to hear, and luckily for him, it was exactly what he wanted.

"More, please-" Frank begged, his free hand tangling in Gerard's hair. "Feels so fucking good-"

Frank didn't really have to play the part much actually, because picturing it himself was turning him on again, plus the sounds Gerard was making drove him absolutely crazy.

"Fuck, Frank, I'm gonna come-

His hips were moving erratically against Frank's hand, and all it took was Frank bucking up against him for Gerard to let go, and he came with a deep grunt against Frank's neck.

"Was that good?" Frank spoke after Gerard collapsed next to him, ignoring the cum on his chest.

"Jesus fuck-" Gerard panted, his hand rested heavily on his chest. "I've never come so hard from a hand job before."

"Well it's not just any hand." Frank giggled, lifting his right hand and wiggling his fingers. "It's my hand."

Gerard let out a laugh and rolled onto his side, his hand reaching behind Frank's neck to pull him in for a kiss.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing lazily as their bodies pressed against each other.

"Can I uh, ask you something?" Gerard spoke a few moments later, in which Frank nodded his head. "Do you have any desire to try that? Bottoming, I mean."

"I think so..." Frank mumbled, dropping his gaze from Gerard. "I want to see what it's like... but I'm scared."

He looked back up at Gerard then, and was confused to see a giant smile on his face.

"What?"

"That's not a no." Gerard replied, his smile relaxing only slightly. "Everyone feels the way you do at first, I did, and that's totally normal."

"Yeah?" Frank let out a sigh of relief. "Everyone feels this way at first?"

"Yeah." Gerard smiled, leaning in to kiss him quickly. "There's things we can do that'll make it easier for you when it happens too."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like... using fingers."

"Like fingering me?" Frank raised his eyebrows. "Would that feel good?"

"Well, not any fingers, but my fingers, yes." Gerard giggled, wigging his fingers like Frank had. 

"Oh my god." Frank laughed, shoving Gerard playfully. 

"I'm just saying." Gerard giggled, pushing Frank back before climbing on top of him. "Would you wanna try that?"

"Well fuck when you look at me like that, I'm down to try anything."

Gerard smirked and leaned down to kiss him, but they were interrupted as they heard the front door open.

"Shit-" They both cursed, quickly pulling apart and finding their clothes. 

Luckily Frank's mom didn't come into his room, so they were able to dress and collect themselves before anyone saw them.

It was getting late though, so Gerard decided it was time to go home, and Frank walked him outside to his car.

"I had a nice day with you." Gerard smiled as they reached his car, his hand snaking into Frank's. "But I was thinking how much nicer it would be if I took you out..."

"Like a date?" Frank blushed, his gaze falling to the ground. "Like a boyfriend would?" He dared to ask.

"Exactly like a boyfriend would." Gerard smiled, using his finger to lift Frank's gaze to him. "Would you be my boyfriend, Frank?" 

Frank answered by kissing him, the joy he felt fueling his motions as he wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck, not caring if his mother looked out the window and saw him.

"Is that a yes?" Gerard grinned, his arms wrapped around Frank's waist.

"It's a hell fucking yes." Frank giggled, kissing Gerard again. "Where are we going on this date then, handsome?" 

"Honestly, it'll probably be a dinner at my place, I'm kinda broke as shit right now."

"Sounds perfect." Frank sighed honestly, leaning against Gerard. "Or maybe I could take you out instead."

"Both sound lovely." Gerard kissed the top of Frank's head. "I really need to go home now, I have tests I was suppose to grade earlier."

"Okay." Frank sighed, pulling away. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Gerard smiled back, leaning in to kiss him goodbye. 

Frank watched as Gerard drove away, and then practically floated up his sidewalk, the fact that Gerard was his boyfriend making him feel weightless.

However that feeling shattered as he opened the door, because there stood his mother.

"What did you say?" She questioned, confusing Frank.

"I'm sorry?" 

"Did you say yes?" 

"Mom, what are you talking about?" 

"Gerard told me he was going to ask you out!" She exclaimed, becoming frustrated with Frank's lack of knowledge. "He asked me if I would be okay with that, seeing the slight age difference, so what did you say? Please tell me you said yes."

Frank just stared at her blankly, trying to process the information he had just learned.

Gerard had asked his mother for her blessing in the relationship, and she was okay with it?

"Frank!" She snapped when he hadn't responded. "What did you say?"

"I- I said yes." Frank stuttered out, his eyes widening as his mother tackled him into a hug. 

"I'm so happy for you, baby!" 

"Mom, I say this respectfully, but what the fuck?" 

"What?" His mother frowned, pulling away from the hug. "I'm excited."

"Why?"

"I see how you two get along with each other, and Gerard is such a nice boy, you don't see that very often these days... and he was so polite in asking and besides he's a college student and-"

"And he might make me wanna go to college, yeah I get it." Frank sighed, wishing she had left the college part out. "Well anyways, yes, I said yes, please don't make it weird."

"But honey, I wanna make sure you're being safe."

"Mom-"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." She realized how uncomfortable he looked then. "Fine, but besides that, if you ever want to take him out or something, and you need help money wise, just let me know, okay?"

Frank's mother had been this way with Jamia as well, she always funded their dates.

But back then they were too young for jobs, so the fact that his mother was still offering even though Frank could get a job now, shocked him.

He wasn't going to question it though, so instead he just thanked her, saying goodnight before he went upstairs into his room.

That floating feeling was back once he laid down though, and he couldn't stop smiling as he remembered Gerard lying next to him.

That also brought a painful reminder that his bed smelled like sweat, and so did he.

Sleep was what he wanted most, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he changed his sheets and showered. 

So as much as he didn't want to, he stripped his bed, and then took a quick shower before putting fresh sheets on.

He couldn't stop smiling the entire time, it got to the point where his face actually started to hurt, but he didn't mind one bit.

He had everything he wanted with Gerard, he had kissed him, cuddled him, even had sex with him- everything he ever wanted.

Now he just had to make it up to his friends, which he knew would be difficult.

That was a problem for tomorrow though, so instead of dwelling on that, he simply climbed into bed, smiling as he received a text from Gerard.

"Goodnight Frankie, can't wait to see you tomorrow. xox" 

Frank wouldn't admit to anyone that he giggled obnoxiously at that, or that the blush remained on his cheeks until he fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning was great for about two seconds, then Frank realized what he had to do and it deflated his whole mood.

He was going to apologize to Jamia and Ryan today, and he was extremely afraid they wouldn't take him back.

Jamia probably would, throughout their very long friendship they had the occasional scuffle, but they always came back from it, so Frank was confident that's how it would be this time.

Ryan, on the other hand, was a new friend, Frank didn't know how to regain his friendship back.

One at a time, he thought to himself as he climbed out of bed early, ready to go ambush his best friend at her house.

His mother questioned why he was awake so early, and Frank just told her he had to go surprise Jamia with something, which his mother didn't question.

Instead she made him a quick breakfast, kissing him on the top of the head before he rushed out the door.

It was cold as hell that morning, but he pushed through, knowing his best friends forgiveness would make it all worth it.

"Frank, what a lovely surprise." Jamia's mother opened the door. "Jamia isn't awake yet-"

"That's okay, I'll go wake her." Frank smiled, walking past Mrs. Nestor as he descended up the stairs.

Her mom didn't question it, Frank and Jamia had always been very close, so something like this wasn't uncommon. 

He snuck into her room quietly, grateful they didn't have old creaky floors, and tip toed over to her bed before climbing into it behind her.

"I love you." He whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"F-Frank?" She mumbled groggily, attempting to turn around to face him, but his hold was too tight on her.

"And I'm so fucking sorry- you are the best person in the whole world and I don't deserve you as a best friend-"

"Frank..."

"And you're the most beautiful girl in the world and I'm an asshat and I don't deserve your forgiveness but i'm willing to beg for it forever-"

"Frank." She forcefully turned over to face him then, and he batted his eyelashes at her as their eyes met, knowing it made him look adorable. "You are an asshat."

"I'm so sorry." Frank whispered, his voice losing its confidence now that she was looking at him. "I love you and I don't want to lose you."

She stared at him for a while, not a hint of emotion on her face, before she finally let out a sigh, relaxing against his hold as she silently accepted his apology. 

"I'll make it up to you, I promise-" Frank began to ramble, but stopped as Jamia reached out and touched one of the hickeys Gerard left on him.

"What did you do?" She whispered, assuming he had caught another girl like he had Kelly.

"Gerard did it..." 

"No fucking way-" She gasped, pulling away then and sitting up. "If you're fucking lying to me I swear to god-"

"He did!" Frank assured. "H-He gave me detention, and I tried to leave, and he wouldn't let me so I got angry, and then I yelled at him for breaking my heart and he kissed me..."

"Fuckin' finally." She muttered, climbing out of bed and pulling on a fuzzy robe. "You know how much trouble you two have caused by hiding your feelings?"

"Not purposely." Frank mumbled.

"Purposely or not, it still happened-" She sighed. "But besides from that..." she jumped back into bed then, scooting closer to Frank. "Tell me everything."

-

Walking into school with Jamia felt about as good as being Gerard's boyfriend did, because he cared for them both deeply, and now that he had at least two of the three people back, he was happy.

It did hurt when Ryan refused to look at him, and whenever Frank approached him he would walk in the other direction, but Frank was confident he'd get Ryan to talk to him, it just might have to be an ambush like Jamia's had been.

He knew he would need more than just words with Ryan though, so he figured he'd break into his savings and buy Ryan something cute like a teddy bear or something.

Ryan loved that type of thing, and Frank was going to take advantage of it.

So even though Ryan ignored Frank the whole day, Frank was confident he'd be able to talk to him later at his house.

That would be better than in a school hallway anyways, it would be private where Frank can be completely honest with him.

When his final class came around he grew nervous, there was no way he'd be able to look at Gerard without blushing, and he feared everyone would some how notice what they had done.

He blushed the second he walked into the classroom, a shy smile on his face as he forced his gaze away from Gerard as he made his way to his seat.

"Good afternoon, class." Gerard greeted the class, and as corny as it was, Frank's stomach erupted with butterflies. 

When he finally did sneak a glance up at Gerard, it took a few moments for Gerard to meet his eye, but when he did, he sent him a little sideways smile.

Frank couldn't believe that smile, it was just so cute, almost as cute as his face when it was scrunched up in pleasure-

Frank had to stop himself there, his brain was trying so hard to think about them being sexual together, and getting a boner in class was the last thing he wanted to do.

However, that forming boner was put to rest as some girl walked past him, stopping in her tracks and glaring at him.

"Seriously?" She spoke then, and Frank had to glance behind his shoulder to make sure she was talking to him. "It's barely been a week since you broke Kelly's heart and you're already fucking someone else?" She pointed to the hickey very noticeable on his neck, and he quickly covered it up with his hand, as if that would make her forget. "You're disgusting." She spat, causing Frank to flinch as she walked away.

And just like that, his good mood was gone; especially as he glanced over at Kelly, who even though looked fine, clearly was hurt.

"It's not a hickey." Jamia spoke loudly then, catching everyone's attention. "He's allergic to my perfume and I forgot and hugged him."

Frank really was allergic to her perfume, only she had stopped wearing it for that reason.

"Yeah right." Someone scoffed, and Frank watched with wide eyes as Jamia reached into her bag, pulling out the poisonous perfume.

"Sorry." She muttered, spraying a small amount on his neck.

"Jamia!" Frank gasped, tugging up his sleeve to aggressively wipe away the liquid as it began to burn. "Fuck-"

His skin started to bruise though, looking almost identical to the hickey Gerard had left on him.

"Fuck, can I go to the bathroom please?" Frank looked up at Gerard, who quickly scribbled him out a pass. 

He rushed out of the classroom then, literally running into the boys bathroom to get a paper towel wet to hopefully remove the toxic liquid. 

The burn was excruciating, and it didn't stop after he wiped it away.

At least the class believed that was what the original hickey was now, even if their reasoning behind it being Frank couldn't possibly attract another person after what he did to Kelly.

Frank stayed in the bathroom for a while, keeping a cold paper towel against his neck in hope it would help the swelling.

He was shocked as Gerard walked through the door though, looking as cute as ever with concern all over his face.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Frank didn't respond, he just glanced around the bathroom, making sure the room was empty before he pulled Gerard in for a quick kiss. 

"Now I am." Frank smiled, wincing slightly as the strain on his neck hurt the rash. "Actually, fuck, no this hurts."

"Let's take you to the nurse, she can give you ice." Gerard suggested, grabbing Frank's hand and leading him out of the bathroom.

He had to release Frank's hand once they were in the hallway, but they walked closely together, their bodies touching discretely.

Gerard questioned how things went with Jamia that morning, considering the fact that she purposefully sprayed him with something he was allergic to was sending mixed signals to him.

Frank explained what happened, and how she forgave him for the most part, but that she still wanted him to make it up to her, which he promised he would.

The nurses office wasn't too far away, so they didn't have much time to talk before they got there. 

The nurse barely looked at them twice, probably assuming Gerard was just another student with Frank.

"I can't believe you're allergic to her perfume." Gerard giggled quietly. "Although, I'm really sorry for what that girl said."

"It's whatever." Frank shrugged it off, even though he was a bit bothered by it. "I did fuck up pretty badly."

"But you're making up for it." Gerard reminded him, which did help him feel a bit better.

"Thank you." Frank mumbled as he held an ice pack to his neck. "Shall we go back to class now?"

-

Cliche 'I'm sorry' teddy bear, check.

Bag of Ryan's favorite candy, check.

Courage to knock on Ryan's door, lacking.

Frank stood there for what seemed like hours, staring at the red door; he knew Ryan was inside, his car was parked in the driveway.

He tried to think about the encouraging pep talk Gerard had given him before he dropped him off here, but that wasn't working as well as it did when Gerard was in front of him. 

Luckily, or maybe unfortunately, for Frank, the door opened before he could even knock.

"Why are you standing on my front porch?" Ryan glared at him, eyeing the teddy bear and candy suspiciously. 

"I- I wanted to apologize..." Frank held up the bear weakly, a nervous smile on his lips. "Can we talk?"

"I don't really want to talk to you, Frank." 

"Ryan, please just-"

"I don't think it's a good idea." Ryan shook his head, pulling away from the door as he went to close it.

Frank panicked, he had to get Ryan to let him in, explain himself, apologize, he just had to.

Without thinking he blurted out his last resort, the thing he knew Ryan wouldn't be able to ignore.

"I fucked Gerard-" 

Ryan froze, the interest clear in his eyes as he looked at Frank suspiciously.

"You're bluffing."

"Am not, I'll tell you everything if you let me inside." 

Ryan didn't react right away, but it was clear he was debating what to do.

"If I let you in... and you're lying... I'm gonna punch you in the face."

"Totally fair." Frank nodded eagerly, swallowing hard as Ryan slowly opened the door again. "Thank you."

Ryan didn't respond as he let Frank inside, but he led Frank into the living room, where they sat on the couch.

"First- I wanna say that I deserve much better than how you were treating me, and you don't deserve to be forgiven."

"You're absolutely right, Ryan, you deserve much better than how I treated you, and I don't deserve to be forgiven... but I wanna work for that, Ryan, I wanna make it up to you."

Ryan glanced at him shyly behind his hair, and then eyed the teddy bear, quietly requesting he held it.

Frank handed it to him immediately, watching with a hopeful smile as Ryan admired it.

"Is his dick big?" Ryan finally mumbled, giving in to his curiosity. 

"I- uh- I kinda shrieked when I saw it." 

"You did not!" Ryan gasped, momentarily forgetting that he was mad at Frank. "That's embarrassing."

"It was." Frank blushed, gazing into his lap. "He was really cool about it though..."

"I want the dirty details." Ryan muttered once more, avoiding Frank's gaze again. 

"So he uh, went down on me and then let me fuck him?" 

Frank didn't really want to go into details, simply because the memories were very fresh in his mind, and he'd rather not get a boner at Ryan's house.

"Not good enough." Ryan shook his head, turning his head stubbornly. "But if that's all you wanna say..."

"Fuck, Ryan, it was amazing." Frank breathed out, pulling Ryan's attention back. "The sounds he made... the way he begged for me- Ryan, fuck-"

"Okay, damn." Ryan nodded to himself. "A-Anything else?"

"We jerked each other off with that heating lube you gave me."

"Yes!" He exclaimed, his full attention on Frank now. "I knew you would fucking use it, it was wonderful, wasn't it?" 

"It was so wonderful." Frank sighed. "Thank you for that."

Ryan realized how loose he had just allowed himself to be, and pulled back a little, trying to avoid eye contact again.

The thing was Ryan had a bad past of forgiving people who didn't deserve to be forgiven, and he didn't want to have a repeat of that with Frank.

But this seemed to be the Frank he knew and loved, and he was leaning closer and closer to forgiving him.

"You're my best friend." Frank whispered, scooting closer to Ryan. "I know that I hurt you... and I want you to know that will never happen again, and I'll do whatever you want to make up for it."

"You promise that asshole Frank is gone?" Ryan questioned timidly, looking up at Frank through his hair adorably. 

"I promise." Frank nodded. 

"Can you prove it?"

The only way Frank could think of to prove he was done being an asshole was to tackle Ryan in a hug, which is exactly what he did.

"Frank!" Ryan giggled loudly as Frank pushed him against the couch. "Okay, okay! I forgive you."

"Thank you." Frank squeezed him tightly then. "I promise I'll never do it again."

"You better not." Ryan spoke as they pulled apart. "Otherwise I'll let Brendon kick your ass like he's been wanting to."

"Oh, uh-"

"And you have to apologize to Kelly, okay?" Ryan added, ignoring Frank's stutter about the whole ass kicking thing. "She's a nice girl, she deserves an apology."

"I will." Frank nodded. "I've been getting around to apologizing to everyone..."

"One more thing."

"Anything."

"Invite Gerard over, right now."

"What? Why?" Frank stuttered out.

"Because I wanna hang out with him." Ryan stated simply, and even though Frank knew that wasn't the truth, he was willing to do anything to make it up to Ryan, so he of course texted Gerard requesting he come over.

Ryan's parents wouldn't be home till later anyways, so Ryan wanted to 'play video games' for a while until they had to leave.

Gerard nervously agreed to come over, and Frank waited anxiously on Ryan's couch, watching out the window for Gerard's car to pull up.

"Are you going to try and make us fuck in front of you?" Frank had to ask, seeing as Ryan couldn't stop smirking.

"Maybe." Ryan shrugged.

Frank couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but it scared him a bit.

It wasn't going to happen either way, but still, the thought freaked him out.

Luckily Gerard pulled up then, and Frank jumped to his feet and rushed to the door, anxiously waiting for Gerard to knock.

Ryan made a comment about how he looked like a dog waiting for its owner to come home, but Frank ignored him, he was too excited to see Gerard again.

"Hey..." Gerard spoke nervously as Frank opened the door for him, slowly walking into the house. "What's up?"

"Kiss each other." Ryan spoke instantly. "On the mouth."

They were going to kiss each other anyways, so they leaned in and shared a quick greeting kiss.

"What is he, your dad?" Ryan scoffed, crossing his arms. "Kiss him like you mean it."

"You want a real kiss?" Gerard raised an eyebrow, smirking at Frank. "You think you can handle that, Frankie?"

"Uh, of course I can handle it, I'm Frank Iero, I-" Frank's sentence ended abruptly as Gerard pushed him against the wall, Gerard's hands tightly on Frank's hips as he forced his tongue into the others mouth.

Frank straight on moaned as that happened, his mind turning to mush as he felt Gerard's body pressed against his.

"I, uh-" Frank stuttered out as they pulled away, his eyes glazed over. "What were we talking about?"

"Yes!" Ryan squealed, clapping his hands together. "That is what I'm talking about."

"Oh hey, Ryan, what are you doing here?" Frank mumbled distractedly, his eyes locked on Gerard.

"Oh my god!" Ryan gasped. "Gerard, what did you do?"

"I'm just that good." Gerard giggled, pulling Frank in for a quick kiss. "So why did you invite me over?"

"To play videos games."

-

"No, fuck you!" Frank growled, shoving Gerard as his player killed Frank's. "That was unfair!" 

They both struggled as they tried to move their players, and eventually Gerard risked the few seconds to grab Frank and pull him in his lap, that way he could use his arms to prevent Frank from shoving him again.

"Cheater." Frank muttered as he relaxed back against Gerard's chest, a small smile on his face as Gerard kissed his cheek. 

"I miss Brendon." Ryan whined dramatically, pulling the little teddy bear Frank got him into his lap. "At least I have you, little guy."

"Where's Brendon anyways?" 

"At work." Ryan sighed, gazing down at his teddy bear. "But he's gonna sneak over after my parents go to sleep."

"Scandalous." Frank wiggled his eyebrows at the other.

"Says the one fucking a teacher."

"That's fair." Frank shrugged, grinning to himself as he turned his head to kiss Gerard properly. "And soon to be the one being fucked by a teacher."

"Frank." Gerard whispered against his ear, so only Frank could hear it. "Stop it."

Frank tried not to blush as he felt Gerard was starting to get hard, but he couldn't help it, he was able to get him hard with a single sentence, that was pretty impressive.

"We should probably go." Frank spoke aloud then, turning to face Ryan. "It's getting kinda late." 

"No, it's not." Ryan scoffed, but grabbed their controllers anyways and put them away. "But go fuck your boyfriend, you've waited long enough for it to happen."

"Thank you, Ryan." Frank stood up then, walking over to pull him into a hug. "Thank you for forgiving me."

"Thank you for the teddy bear." Ryan mumbled against his chest. "I want another one on my birthday..."

"I'll get you five." Frank smiled as they pulled apart. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Ryan smiled, a smile that Frank had been dying to see again. "Bye, Gerard."

-

They went back to Gerard's house, letting Frank's mother know they'd be having dinner together there instead.

Now that they were 'official' and their feelings were out on the table, all they wanted to do was spend time with each other.

Yes, it would likely turn sexual between them, but it was more than that, it was being able to be open with one another and feel comfortable with that.

Gerard had managed to go out and purchase some groceries so he could make Frank that dinner he spoke of, and Frank watched with a smile as Gerard swayed around the kitchen while he cooked.

Frank offered to help, of course, but Gerard declined, saying it wouldn't be a proper first date unless he did all the cooking.

Frank had blushed immensely when Gerard said it was their first date, which of course only made Gerard smile.

"For the handsome Frank." Gerard grinned as he set Frank's plate down in front of him. 

"Oh, shut up." Frank blushed even more, not wanting Gerard to see how much being called 'handsome' effected him. "You're so corny..."

"Whatever you say, handsome." Gerard grinned again, this time leaning in to kiss Frank's cheek. "And for the hot teacher-" 

Frank burst into a fit of laughter as Gerard said that, his cheeks starting to hurt as Gerard sat down all fancy like across from him.

"You are so weird." Frank giggled. "You're not wrong though."

"I know." Gerard winked, taking a bite of his food. "I also wasn't wrong about the handsome thing."

Frank just rolled his eyes and kept his head low, distracting himself with his food so Gerard wouldn't see his red face.

"So, first dates usually involve getting to know the other." Gerard pointed out a few moments later. "Only I know everything about you."

"Oh really?" Frank scoffed. "Tell me everything about me, then."

"Well." Gerard grinned, taking a sip from his drink. "You're name is Frank Anthony Iero, born on Halloween, you dream of becoming a musician, you're terrified of storms, you're very fucking smart, you have a heart of gold when you want to, you have a little freckle on the inside of your thigh-"

"Seriously?" Frank giggled. "You noticed the freckle?"

"I notice everything." Gerard spoke seriously, a ghost of a grin against his lips. "Should I continue?"

"No, no, my turn." Frank nodded to himself, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Your name is Gerard something Way, soon to be the greatest teacher the world has ever seen, you've been through some serious shit but still manage to smile, pretty sure you have a thing with gang bangs including frat guys-"

"Hey!" Gerard interrupted. "That was one time... twice maybe... four times tops."

"Definitely have a thing for gang bangs with frat guys." Frank corrected himself, trying not to laugh. "You have a beautiful singing voice, you're very caring, you sleep with a teddy bear your grandmother gave you when you were a child, you make my heart beat really fast when you look at me..."

His sentence trailed off as Gerard looked up at him, Gerard's own blush creeping onto his cheeks as he smiled at Frank.

"Oh, really?"

"Y-Yeah." Frank shrugged it off, turning his attention to his food. "Just a little bit."

"You make my heart beat really fast when you smile." Gerard admitted, causing one of the aforementioned smiles to occur. "Just like that... I can feel it beating against my rib cage."

"God, you drive my crazy." Frank mumbled under his breath, trying to ignore the way his heart was pounding in his chest.

"I'm sorry..." Gerard mumbled, taking Frank's words the wrong way. "I thought we were just-"

"No, no, oh god no." Frank silenced him, needing to clear the air immediately. "Not in a bad way, in a 'I wanna hug you, and kiss you, and hold you, and lo-" Frank bit his lip harshly as that word almost left his mouth again, catching it just in time. "I just feel overwhelmed with joy when I'm around you." 

"Oh." Gerard smiled shyly to himself, relieved he hadn't overwhelmed Frank in the wrong way. "Well then never mind." 

Frank just rolled his eyes playfully and focused on his food, ending that conversation as they both finished their meals.

"So..." Frank mumbled after they were done cleaning up, watching as Gerard turned from the sink and rested against it. "Do I go home now?"

"Well... there's not much we can do here." Gerard crossed his arms then, a devious smile on his face. "Unless you can think of something?"

"I know something I wanna do." Frank mumbled, walking over to Gerard, who in turn wrapped his arms around Frank's waist. 

"And what would that be?"

"You."

Gerard grinned before Frank leaned up to kiss him, his arms wrapping around Gerard's neck to keep him close.

"You have no fucking idea how nice it is to just say that shit now, do you know how hard it was to refrain from saying anything sexual before we got together?" Frank sighed, one of his hands slowly sliding up through Gerard's hair. "I about lost my mind."

"No, I do know." Gerard giggled. "I couldn't refrain sometimes, remember? I told you to prove you didn't have a small dick."

"Fuck, you did!" Frank gasped. "My thoughts went so bad after that- I almost got a boner."

"Really?" Gerard laughed, his bright smile infectious. "What were you thinking about then? Hmm?"

"Fuck." Frank breathed out, his head falling forward before he looked up at Gerard again. "I thought about unzipping my pants... showing you how nice I was, pulling you into my lap and making you scream out my name..."

"You wanted me to ride you?" Gerard smirked to himself, his hands slipping down to Frank's ass. 

"Fuck, yeah." Frank shivered noticeably, his lip caught between his teeth. 

"What are we waiting for then?"

-

Frank had to move things along after they had been making out on the bed for some time, knowing that if they kept this up with Gerard grounding down against him, he would lose it in his pants, again.

Or rather his boxers, considering they had discarded all other clothing the second Gerard pulled Frank into his room.

"Y-You sure this is okay, though?" Frank forced himself to ask as Gerard grabbed a condom. "You don't mind bottoming again?" 

"I want you to make me scream out your name." Was all Gerard said in reply, tearing open the condom package with his teeth, holding eye contact as he slid it over Frank. "Can you do that for me?"

Frank was still so shocked that this was occurring, again, and how hot those words sounded coming out of Gerard's mouth, so all he could do is nod in reply.

"Good." Gerard grinned, shifting his body so he could take off his own boxers while Frank kicked his the rest of the way off. 

"Jesus Christ." Frank whispered under his breath, still shocked to see Gerard naked. "You are so hot, fuck."

Gerard didn't respond to that at all, and Frank was starting to think Gerard didn't like those type of compliments as much as Frank hoped he would.

He made a mental note to compliment him differently next time, if his brain could even function that is.

"I've thought about this..." Gerard confessed quietly as he positioned himself over Frank. "Thought about how you'd look up at me as I rode you..."

"Fucking Christ, Gerard-" Frank swallowed hard, grabbing Gerard's hips. "Please, I can't take it anymore."

Gerard just smirked and lined Frank up with himself, his eyes locked on Frank's as he slowly sank down.

"Fuck, fuck-" Frank cursed loudly, his fingers twisting in the sheets as his eyes squeezed shut. "Shit, fuck, yes- ahh-"

Gerard let out a shaky laugh as he bottomed out, his hands flat on Frank's stomach as he shifted slightly.

"Fuck-" Gerard suddenly gasped. "Y-You're so perfect-"

"H-How so?" Frank managed to speak, his eyes slowly opening to the sight of Gerard on top of him.

"Oh, god-" Gerard groaned quietly, gently rolling his hips against Frank. "Everything- your length, width, it hits that perfect spot dead on like this-" 

Frank couldn't even blink as he stared up at Gerard, watching as Gerard let his head fall back, his lower half working gently against Frank's as whiny breaths left his lips.

"Fuck yeah-" Gerard whimpered as his movements became more rough, his hips eventually lifting before slamming back down, causing a broken cry to tear its way out of his throat. "Oh, Frank-"

Frank's little 'pleasure kink' seemed to hit him all at once then, knowing he was the one causing Gerard all this pleasure had his skin starting to glisten. 

"Fuck yeah, you like that?" Frank growled, his hands tightening on Gerard's hips as he tried to lift him up higher. "Like bouncing on my thick cock?"

His words seemed to jump start Gerard's motions, and Gerard reached for the headboard to steady himself as he started to move faster, whining desperately as he nodded his head furiously.

"Say it-" Frank growled, snapping his hips forward, tearing another cry out of Gerard.

"L- Love it-" Gerard whimpered, his head thrown back. "F-Fuck me, Frankie, please-"

Frank's hips snapped forward instantly, his hands forcing Gerard down at the same time, the sound echoing through the room as it happened.

"O-Oh fuck-" Gerard choked out, his head hanging forward now. "Feels so good-"

"Fuck yeah it does." Frank groaned, his hands lowering to Gerard's ass as he continued snapping his hips against Gerard's own movements. 

Frank was extremely shocked, and extremely proud that he hadn't come yet, but he was holding off until Gerard came, Gerard had to come first.

Frank was about to question Gerard to see if he was close, but a second after his mouth was opened Gerard started gasping, and that's when Frank felt it cover his stomach.

Gerard came untouched, Frank snapping his hips forward like that sent him over the edge within minutes.

"Frank-" Gerard choked out as his hands fell from the headboard, landing next to Frank's shoulders as his body slumped forward.

"Please-" Frank begged then, bucking his hips forward desperately. "Gonna come- please- keep moving-"

Gerard whimpered but picked up his movements, his lips leaning down to meet Frank's in a messy kiss.

"Fuck- fuck- fuck-" Frank chanted loudly, his fingernails digging harshly into Gerard's back as he tried to hold him close. "Fuck!" 

Frank's back arched off the bed as he came, his fingernails dragging across Gerard's back as he cried out loudly, breaking the skin.

"Shit-" Gerard breathed out as he collapsed next to Frank. "Holy shit, Frank."

"Hmm?" Frank hummed quietly as he tied off the condom. 

"Y-Your dirty talk-" Gerard stuttered out. "It's amazing-"

"Oh, you like that?" Frank laughed breathlessly, rolling over to wrap his arm around Gerard, and snuggle against him. "I'm glad."

"W-What are you doing?" Gerard mumbled as he gazed down at Frank's arm.

"Oh... do you not like after sex cuddling?" Frank pulled his arm away then, using his other to prop himself up with. "I'm sorry, I just thought you did."

They hadn't cuddled after their first time, they were too busy kissing each other or trying to fool around some more.

"It's not that... I just... I've never done that before." Gerard mumbled, sounding embarrassed. 

"You've never cuddled after sex?" Frank practically gasped, the few times he had sex he loved the cuddling part, he couldn't imagine Gerard not experiencing that. "Why not?"

"I guess with everyone I've fucked it was just get off and then go to sleep or continue our day..."

"That's really sad." Frank mumbled. "Can I be your first?"

"I'd like that." Gerard blushed softly, shifting closer to Frank. 

Frank grinned and wrapped his arms around Gerard, holding him close and placing soft kisses against every piece of skin he could reach.

It made sense why Gerard never took Frank cuddling him beforehand to be flirting, to Gerard cuddling wasn't really intimate, well it was, but he didn't allow himself to think of it that way.

If he thought of it that way his lack of after sex cuddling would have made him sad, so pretending that cuddling was a perfectly normal friend thing to do, saved him from that sadness.

Bert never cuddled him in the first place either, so he didn't think of it as something boyfriends did.

"Do you like cute shit, Gerard?" Frank mumbled after a few minutes of silence. "Like, flowers, and gifts, shit like that?"

Gerard didn't respond, all he did was bite his lip.

The silence was a pretty good answer though, only for a different question, a different question Frank wished he didn't have to ask.

"Have you never received those things?" Frank whispered softly. "Flowers, gifts, anything?"

"No." 

Gerard's voice was emotionless, and it broke Frank's heart.

"You know what?" Frank spoke as he lifted his head to gaze down at Gerard. "That's going to change, I'm going to spoil the absolute shit out of you, because you are so fucking special to me Gerard, and you deserve to feel that."

"You don't have to do that, Frank." Gerard blushed violently, giving away the fact that he secretly wanted it. "Really, like... this is fine."

"I don't want fine." Frank shook his head, shifting his body so he could cup Gerard's face. "I want special."

Gerard didn't respond, he just blinked his timid eyes up at Frank, making that weird sensation twist in his chest again.

There was just something so pure about Gerard looking up at him like that, no matter what they were doing, the look always seemed so innocent and pure, and the more he saw it, the more he started to accept that he loved Gerard.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Frank mumbled, dragging his thumb along Gerard's cheek. "Your skin is so clear and soft, your beautiful hazel eyes are mesmerizing, and the way your hair curls slightly is the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Gerard responded by kissing Frank then, his fingers slowly threading through Frank's hair as he held him in place.

Then, as he pulled away slowly, their foreheads still pressed together, Gerard whispered those three magical words.

"I love you."


	19. Chapter 19

"You don't have to say it back." Gerard smiled sweetly down at Frank, his hand caressing his cheek as Frank fought to speak the three words back.

He was just shocked, and the shock was preventing him from speaking.

He swallowed hard when he realized he couldn't say it back yet, even though he meant the words, Gerard would think he was just saying them because he did, all because Frank panicked again.

Frank panicking had fucked up their first kiss, and now it had fucked this up as well. 

So instead of speaking, Frank just leaned in and kissed him passionately, hoping that would say what he wanted to say without the use of words.

It seemed to work if the way Gerard smiled against it meant anything, and they continued like that until they were forced away for air.

"It's getting late." Gerard whispered, his hand tracing random patterns on Frank's bare side. "I should take you home."

"No." Frank grumbled angrily, hiding his face in the crook of Gerard neck. "I wanna stay here with you, I wanna lie with you like this all night."

"That does sound nice..." Gerard sighed softly, resting his chin on the top of Frank's head. "But your mom..."

"I'll call her." Frank decided, pulling away and getting out of bed in search for his pants. "I'm sure she'll let me stay."

Gerard didn't really hear a word Frank said, he was far too distracted with the fact that Frank was standing naked in front of his bed, and when Frank bent over to pick up his jeans, Gerard actually shivered.

Gerard wanted to top Frank so badly, and he didn't quite understand why; he loved bottoming, bottoming was fine for him, but the fact that he would be the first one making Frank feel that mind blowing pleasure had his insides twisting violently with lust.

Frank twisting desperately underneath him, his face scrunched up as the pleasure rocked his body, calling out Gerard's name-

"Mom." Frank groaned, pulling Gerard from his thoughts. "Fine, but can he at least stay there then?" 

There was a moment of silence before Frank's face broke out into a smile, and he said his goodbyes before hanging up the phone.

"I can't stay here because it's a school night, but you can stay at my house if you want..."

Frank nervously bit his lip as he waited for Gerard to respond, his hands folding behind his back in a manner that was far too cute, especially because he was naked.

"I guess." Gerard sighed dramatically, tossing the blankets off of himself before climbing out of bed as well.

Now Frank was the distracted one, not even trying to be discrete as he checked Gerard out.

"I- I really don't know how it took me this long to realize I like dick." Frank mumbled, slowly meeting Gerard's gaze. "Like, fuck, I've missed out."

Gerard laughed quietly and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Frank's waist loosely.

"I'll make up for your lost time." Gerard winked, making Frank shiver violently. 

"I bet you will." Frank groaned quietly, letting his head fall against Gerard's shoulder. "S-Speaking of which... can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything." Gerard nodded, holding Frank a bit closer. 

"T-That whole, 'bottoming' thing, does it uh, hurt really bad?"

"It does hurt at first." Gerard answered honestly, pulling away so he could look Frank in the eyes. "But if you're with someone who cares about you, and takes the steps to make it hurt less, then it will all be worth it..."

"And it will feel good?" 

"It would feel so good." Gerard breathed out, leaning in to kiss Frank softly. "I'd take such good care of you, Frank..."

"I trust you." Frank nodded to himself, biting his lip again. "And I want to try it... do you think maybe this weekend we could?" 

"Whenever you feel up for it, we can do it, but just know that if you change your mind, I won't care, okay?" Gerard pushed softly, not wanting Frank to do something he didn't truly want. "I said this before, and I'll say it again, just being able to hold and kiss you is enough for me."

"I wanna do it this weekend." Frank nodded again, sounding more confident this time. "It's what I want." 

"Then it will happen." Gerard grinned, leaning in to kiss Frank once more.

-

Frank turned in his sleep, reaching his arm out for Gerard, and whining quietly when he couldn't find him.

As he opened his eyes though, he realized it was morning, and as he awoke more, he realized the shower was on in the bathroom.

Frank glanced at the clock and grinned when he noticed it was passed the time his mother and father left for work, and quickly jumped out of bed, wandering to the bathroom in only his boxers.

The door was locked, but Frank knew how to unlock it from the outside, so that's exactly what he did.

"Showering without me?" 

Frank resisted the urge to laugh as he saw Gerard's shadow jump from behind the curtain, followed by Gerard's angry face poking out of it.

"You scared the hell out of me!" 

"Sorry." Frank shrugged, dropping his boxers before pushing the shower curtain open. "You shouldn't have started without me."

"I'm just showering." Gerard giggled quietly, tipping his head back to wash away the shampoo in his hair. 

"Without me." Frank added, gesturing to himself. 

"My apologies." Gerard giggled again, this time moving so Frank could step under the water. "I won't next time."

"Good." Frank smirked to himself, stepping under the stream of water.

-

Gerard had to get to the school earlier than Frank had, so after their shower he got dressed and left, leaving Frank alone to finish getting ready.

Usually Frank would just go with Gerard to the school early, but now that he was allowed to kiss him and such, he thought that would probably be a bad idea.

With their luck Frank would kiss him at the wrong time, and someone would walk in.

So considering Frank had a lot of time to waste, he sat on his couch eating cereal while watching T.V. until it was time to leave.

But suddenly there was a knock on his door, so he cautiously walked over to it before peeking in the peep hole.

Ryan.

Frank opened the door probably a bit faster than he should have, but he was too excited to see Ryan again.

"Hey..." Ryan spoke softly, still clearly guarded. "Can I come in?"

"Yes!" Frank exclaimed, stepping aside. 

Ryan was only in the house for a moment before Frank couldn't help himself, and pulled Ryan in for a tight hug.

"Frank-" Ryan laughed weakly, slowly wrapping his arms back around him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just so happy you're my friend again, I've missed you coming over before school."

"I've missed coming over too." Ryan mumbled, holding Frank more closely then. "I've missed you in general."

"Thank you for forgiving me." Frank whispered, squeezing Ryan one last time before pulling away. 

"You're welcome." Ryan shrugged, walking by Frank and towards his kitchen. "I'm still expecting little random gifts though."

"Oh, of course." Frank followed, a slight smile on his face as Ryan rummaged through his cupboards. "There's cookies in the top one."

"Sweet." 

Frank laughed as Ryan found the cookies, and then sat with him at the table while they ate a few.

"So..." Frank spoke slowly once they had sat in silence for a while. "Gerard uh, Gerard told me he loved me."

Frank probably should have waited until Ryan was done eating his cookies, because spilling the news just as Ryan took a bite resulted in him choking on it.

"Holy shit-" Ryan coughed violently, his eyes brimming with tears as he finally stopped coughing. "D-Did you say it back?"

"I wanted to." Frank mumbled, his gaze in his lap now. "But I hesitated, and he told me I didn't have to say it back, and I knew that if I did, he'd think I was saying it just because he did."

"But you totally love him." Ryan nodded to himself. "Okay, how do we- how do you tell him, I mean."

"I kinda thought of something." Frank mumbled. "But I'd need your help."

"Yes! What is it?"

"D-Does your mother still run that flower shop?"

-

Frank couldn't wait for his last class, he could hardly focus at all throughout the day; he even missed the angry glares he got from Kelly's friends.

He wasn't sure how to apologize to her just yet, but he was genuinely working on it, it was just taking some time.

Or maybe he was avoiding it, but in his defense everything else was perfect, and he didn't want to damper that with her.

He avoided her when it was finally time for his last class, and grinned at Gerard as he entered the room, not even trying to hide the blush on his cheeks as Gerard smiled back.

Once he was seated, he glanced back at Ryan, who sent him a thumbs up, letting him know the plan was in motion.

Frank was so excited to see Gerard's reaction, and it was very clear Frank was up to something by the way he couldn't stop smiling.

Gerard was curious of course, but he didn't question it, instead he started the lesson like he always did.

It wasn't until half way through the class when it happened, but there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in!" Gerard called out, pausing his actions in front of the white board.

Frank beamed as he saw the man walk into the classroom, a large bouquet of roses in his hand.

"These are for a 'Mr. Way.'" The man read the address card.

"Uh- what?" Gerard stuttered out, his cheeks bright red. "That's uh, me." 

The class erupted into a fit of 'ooo's' which only made Gerard blush harder.

Gerard thanked the man quietly and accepted the flowers, a shy smile on his face as he set them down on his desk.

"What does the notecard say?" Ryan spoke aloud, knowing exactly what it said. 

Everyone instantly urged him to read it out loud, and Frank tried not to giggle as he made eye contact with Gerard.

"Not that it's any of your business..." Gerard mumbled, gently taking the note card from the flowers. "It says 'I lo-"

His voice caught in his throat, his heart pounding in his chest as he looked at Frank.

It was only for a moment though, he knew he couldn't stare at Frank, it would have been obvious then. 

"It's says 'I love you'." Gerard whispered, his gaze on the card. 

He had to look at Frank again then, and Frank just sent him the sweetest smile he could, making Gerard feel light headed from the butterflies in his stomach.

"Ooo, Mr. Way!" Someone called out. "You got yourself a girlfriend?" 

Gerard just grinned and put the note card back, leaning against his desk with his arms crossed in the cocky manner he usually had.

"Boyfriend, actually."

There was silence as that news shocked the class, but of course someone spoke, and that someone was Lindsey.

"Hold the fuck up." She shook her head. "You're gay?" 

"Yes."

"Fucking- that explains so much." She sighed loudly, resting her head against her hand momentarily. "Is everyone in this room secretly gay? First Frank, and now Mr. Way?" 

She wasn't acting suspicious, but it made Frank's throat close with fear as the two of them were mentioned in that context in the same sentence.

Ryan had said everyone knew Frank liked him, what if they started to piece together the puzzle?

No one really acknowledged what Lindsey said though, instead they all spewed questions at Gerard about his mysterious boyfriend.

'Is he cute?'

'What's his name?'

'Where did you meet?'

"You guys need to get back to work." Gerard shook his head, a small smile still stuck on his face. "Seriously, my love life is none of your business."

Everyone kinda grumbled angrily to themselves, but Gerard just continued on with the lesson, and even though he had his back to the class as he wrote on the board, Frank knew his cheeks were still bright red.

-

When the bell rang Frank took his time putting away his things, he hadn't really been staying after school much anymore, and he didn't want to look suspicious by the other students who might notice him staying again.

So while the class filed out, Frank acted like he was organizing his backpack, when in reality, he was just messing it up while stalling.

Eventually though everyone was gone, including Mr. Philips, and Frank could finally focus on Gerard again.

"Do you like them?" Frank whispered, his gaze slowly meeting Gerard's.

"I love them." Gerard whispered back, leaning down to smell the roses. "And I love you."

Frank couldn't control himself as he stood up from his desk, rushing over to Gerard before he was pressing him against the desk, his lips on Gerard's as his arms wrapped around his body.

It was in the heat of the moment, and they were being reckless, and unfortunately for them, the one time they decided to be reckless, someone walked in the door.

"Mr. Way I have-" The voice ended as they caught the sight in front of them, and Frank and Gerard pulled apart quickly, both looking like a deer caught in headlights as they turned to face the door-

Frank almost fainted when he realized who had just walked in on them, because no, it wasn't Ryan, it wasn't Jamia... it was Kelly.

"Frank?" She gasped, her wide eyes dancing between the two of them. "Y-You-" 

"I-It's not what it looks like-" Frank tried helplessly to explain, even though it was very clear what the two were doing. "I- I- please don't tell anyone-"

"Don't tell anyone." She repeated blankly, nodding her head slowly. "Yeah fucking right."

She turned to leave then, and Frank jumped into action, running behind her to stop her.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled as he grabbed her arm, cornering her against the lockers. "You're disgusting, and I'm going to let everyone know that."

"Kelly, please, say whatever you want about me, but leave him out of this-"

"You fucking seduced a teacher!" She exclaimed, like she didn't even hear what Frank said. "Couldn't get someone your own age so you seduce a teacher, fucking disgusting."

"Kelly, please-" Frank begged, his tone pleading. "I know you want to hurt me, but this won't just hurt me, it will ruin his life-"

Kelly's angry posture softened then, realizing that Gerard would be effected by this too.

In her mind Frank seduced Gerard just like he had her, so she didn't blame Gerard for any of this, which is contrary to what someone else would probably think.

"He's a good guy." Frank pleaded. "Don't ruin his life with this, please, I'll do anything."

She didn't respond right away, she just looked at Frank, trying to figure out what to do.

She really wanted to humiliate him with this information, like he had to her, but Mr. Way was a nice guy, he was very nice and welcoming on her first day, and once again, she blamed Frank for everything.

Frank should suffer, she thought, not Mr. Way.

"Fine." She sighed in defeat. "But I want something in return." 

"Anything." Frank nodded eagerly.

"I want that date."

"W-What?"

"You told me we were going to go on a date, and I was very excited about it, I want you to keep true to your word, and take me out."

"But I'm-" Frank gestured weakly, trying to get the point across that he was in a relationship. "Mr. Way..."

"It's not going to mean anything." She stated flatly. "I want to be pampered and spoiled, that's all."

"Um, okay." Frank agreed nervously. "But you have to promise you won't tell anyone what you saw..."

"I promise."

She walked away then, leaving Frank alone with his spinning thoughts.

He quickly remembered Gerard was left alone in the classroom, probably having a panic attack at this point.

So he sprinted back into the room, finding Gerard sitting in his chair, his hands tugging harshly on his hair as he breathed heavily.

"Hey, hey-" Frank rushed over to him. "It's okay, I fixed everything, it's okay-"

Gerard swallowed hard and looked up at him, desperately searching for the truth in his eyes.

"She's not going to tell anyone." 

"A-Are you sure?" 

Frank nodded before closing the classroom door, making sure it was locked, and the shades were down over the window.

"I'm sure." Frank whispered, cupping Gerard's face before running his fingers through his hair. "Everything will be fine."

"Okay..." Gerard swallowed hard, his nervous eyes breaking Frank's heart.

Frank glanced at the door, which caused Gerard to as well, and when they both knew for sure it was closed and locked, Frank leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you." Frank whispered, finally speaking those words out loud. "I really do."

Gerard grinned shyly and tried to pull away from Frank so he wouldn't see his shy face, but Frank wasn't having that, and pulled him back, kissing him instantly.

"Frank-" Gerard giggled, trying to pull away again, but failing as Frank pulled him back. "Stop, oh my god." 

"You are so cute when you giggle." Frank smiled down at him, placing a quick kiss on his lips. "Well, you're always cute, but you know what I mean."

It was very clear Gerard wasn't used to this type of affection, but it was also very clear that he was enjoying it.

"You have some assignments you need to finish." Gerard pointed out, trying to look stern even though his red cheeks completely ruined it. "We need to fix your grade."

"Fine." Frank sighed dramatically, pulling away before dragging his feet back to his desk. "What do I have to do today?" 

Gerard just smiled as he searched through the computer, trying to find the assignments Frank needed to fix.

Frank was less than thrilled when Gerard put the stack of papers on his desk, but then again, he was never thrilled when they did this stuff.

He had a lot to fix by this point, but luckily with Gerard by his side, he was able to finish a majority of it.

-

Later on in the day, Frank told Gerard about how Kelly wanted to go out on a 'date' and be 'pampered' and Gerard thought as long as nothing happened between them, she did kind of deserve that date.

Frank had led her on, made her believe she was special to him, she deserved to be treated special because of that, at least for one night.

Gerard helped him plan it out, and Frank groaned quietly when he realized this wasn't going to be a cheap date.

He was going to have to use more of his savings, which is something he hated doing.

He was saving up so after school he could start a band, and hopefully tour around their area.

But he did fuck up, and he had to own up to it.

He 'asked her out' for Friday night, and when that night came, Gerard helped him prepare for it.

He told him the things he should and shouldn't do, and helped him dress nicely, he even let Frank borrow his car for it.

Gerard needed Kelly to be happy, because if Kelly wasn't, then it was very likely Gerard's career was going to go down the toilet.

"I don't wanna." Frank whined as Gerard fixed his tie. 

"Shoulda thought of that before you broke her heart." Gerard muttered, leaning in to kiss Frank anyways. "I'm very grateful you're doing this." He whispered then, his hands landing on Frank's hips. "And when you come back, I'll show you just how grateful I am..."

"Fuck yeah." Frank giggled, suddenly seeing this situation in a new light. "Will you blow me?"

"Anything you want." Gerard smirked, squeezing Frank's hips before letting go of them. "Now leave, you don't wanna be late."

"Okay." Frank leaned in to kiss Gerard goodbye. "I love you."

"I love you, too." 

-

It was awkward as hell walking up to Kelly's door, and it was even more awkward when she finally opened it.

"You uh, look beautiful." Frank smiled awkwardly at her, holding out a small bouquet of flowers. 

"Thank you." She smiled politely, accepting the flowers. "I'll just go put these in a vase and I'll be out."

Frank nodded idly as she turned around, and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding once she was gone.

He didn't know how he was suppose to get through this, it was so awkward you could feel it; he tried to just think about Gerard though, he was doing this for Gerard, and if he didn't, Gerard could possibly lose everything.

When Kelly finally returned, they walked together to the car, and Frank opened the door for her, she wanted to be pampered, and that's what he was going to do.

They didn't talk much on the way to the restaurant, but Frank didn't really mind that, talking just made the awkwardness grow.

He opened the car door for her as well, and when they were at their table, he pulled out her chair too.

To him it felt like a bit of overkill, but she seemed to like it, and since tonight was all about pleasing her, he dealt with it.

"So." Frank spoke after they had ordered their food, knowing it was going to be a long time before it was ready. "You deserve an apology."

Kelly gave him her full attention then, and waited patiently for whatever bullshit he was going to come up with.

She expected him to make excuses, or try to blame his actions on someone else, which is the opposite of what he actually did.

"I was an asshole to you, and you didn't deserve that..." she raised an eyebrow at him then. "I was just so hurt that it blinded me to all the shit I was doing, I'm not trying to make up excuses, I'm not trying to get you to pity me, I deserve everything you did and then some."

"You really hurt me..." she whispered, her gaze low now. "I was really starting to like you, Frank."

"I'm so fucking sorry." Frank whispered back, grabbing her hand across the table so she'd look at him. "Nothing will make up for that, I know nothing ever could, but I want you to know I'm sorry."

Frank couldn't tell if it was genuine, or she just wanted him to shut up, but she said she accepted the apology.

Things flowed a lot more comfortably after that, and after a while it was like there was no tension at all.

They got along a lot better than Frank thought they were going to, and by the time their 'date' was over, they both seemed happy.

Frank continued on being a gentleman though, and when they returned to her house, he walked her to her door.

"Hey, Kelly?" Frank spoke as they reached her door, pausing her in her tracks. "You know that kid, uh, fuck, I don't know his name... shy, brown hair?"

"What about him?" 

"He likes you." Frank finished, hoping they were thinking of the same person. "And he seems nice, maybe you should talk to him?"

Kelly seemed a bit thrown off by that information, but soon a slight blush covered her cheeks.

She must of had some kind of interest in that guy, why else would she get so blushy?

She thanked Frank for a nice night, and rushed inside, leaving Frank with a confused smile as he returned to Gerard's car.

The smile turned genuine as he got in the car though, because he had something wonderful to return to.

Gerard.

-

"Ah, fuck-" Frank clutched onto the arm rest of the couch, his hips slowly twitching forward as Gerard went down on him. "Just like that, baby-" Frank reached down with his other hand, brushing Gerard's hair back out of his face. "Let me see your beautiful face-"

Gerard hummed quietly around Frank before opening his eyes and glancing up, the sight causing Frank to curse loudly and throw his head back.

Gerard could giggle at the sight, but obviously didn't, and instead focused on swirling his tongue against just the right places, making Frank squirm and whimper above him. 

"Y-You're so good at this-" Frank groaned quietly, shivering softly as he felt Gerard's hands on his thighs. "Feels so fucking good-"

Everything was going wonderfully for Frank, and he was just about reaching that point of bliss where nothing else mattered.

However, before he reached that, his pleasure jumped to a halt as he felt Gerard's hand up higher, his fingers pressing up against Frank.

"W-What're you doing?" Frank breathed out breathlessly, glancing down at Gerard nervously. 

Gerard pulled away slowly, licking his lips before looking up at Frank.

"I thought you might wanna try it..." Gerard mumbled, biting his lip. 

"L-Like- you wanna finger me?" Frank stuttered out, swallowing hard. "Uh-"

"It was stupid-" 

"Gerard, I don't wanna hear you say that sentence ever again." Frank laughed weakly, even though his heart ached hearing it. "And last time you said that, it wasn't, and it probably isn't now... do you wanna do that?"

"So bad." Gerard breathed out, only then showing the desperation in his eyes. "I wanna make you feel so good, and you said you wanted to try bottoming- this is the first step..."

"You promise it will feel good?" Frank questioned quietly, not wanting Gerard to hear his fear. 

"I promise." Gerard nodded eagerly, his eyes staring desperately into Frank's before Frank finally agreed to it.

Gerard beamed as he reached under the couch cushion, retrieving a small bottle of lube.

Frank raised an eyebrow at that, and Gerard just mumbled about how he was optimistic and wanted to be ready. 

He didn't question it further, and instead tried to relax as he stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to see it happen.

It wasn't what he expected, it felt weird and unusual, but it wasn't 'I'm dying' pain like he had expected.

However, that all changed when Gerard added another finger; the pain was definitely there then, and he whimpered and tensed, willing the pain away.

Gerard soothed him by nipping at his thighs, his lips eventually trailing up to kiss and lick at his dick.

You know the second Gerard's mouth made contact with Frank's dick he relaxed, so Gerard kept his mouth there as he slowly moved his fingers.

The pain did eventually pass, and he managed to sigh quietly and let his gaze fall back on Gerard.

"You're doing so good." Gerard whispered, slowly licking his way to the tip, covering it with his lips as Frank whimpered. 

"D-Doesn't really feel that great yet." Frank mumbled, swallowing hard as Gerard increased the suction around him. "I mean- that does, but-"

His sentence ended abruptly as Gerard shifted his fingers, Frank's body jolting slightly at the shock that followed.

Gerard didn't stop after that though, his fingers continued to move aggressively, making it actually feel more pleasurable for Frank until he finally hit that spot.

The sound that followed surprised Frank, he had never in his life ever made that sound before, and honestly if he wasn't so turned on he'd be embarrassed. 

"Fuck-" Gerard gasped as he pulled away. "That was the hottest thing I've ever heard-" To prove his point, he pushed in at the angle again, his body shivering violently as another sound was torn from Frank's throat. "Fuck, Frank-" He groaned, slipping his free hand down the sweat pants he was wearing. "Could get off to this-"

"Jesus Christ-" Frank stuttered out, his body trembling violently as it tried to register this new pleasure. "W-What the fuck are you doing- do it again-"

"It's your prostate." Gerard groaned quietly, mentally preparing himself before shoving up against the spot, emitting that sound once again. "Fuck, that's so hot-"

"Please, please, please-" Frank begged, his hips twitching up to make it easier for Gerard. "More, I need more-"

Gerard groaned and let his head fall against Frank's thigh, one hand working himself inside his pants, while the other pressed up against Frank's prostate, massaging it roughly.

"U-Uh-" Frank's body jerked forward, every muscle in his body tense as he fought off his orgasm. "Shit-"

Gerard wasn't blowing him anymore, and Frank had lost his self control by this point, so he quickly grabbed himself, pumping vigorously as he bit his lip, the sight of Gerard beneath him sending him closer and closer.

It hit him before he even realized it, his mouth hung open as a silent cry tore its way out of his throat, the sound sending Gerard over the edge with him.

Gerard pulled away weakly, collapsing back against his shitty coffee table as his glazed over eyes stared up at Frank.

"How the fuck." Frank muttered to himself, his hand rested heavily against his chest as he lie awkwardly on the couch. "That felt-"

"It feels a million times better when it's a dick." Gerard spoke quickly, not being able to control himself. "Just in case you were curious..."

"You wanna fuck me so bad." Frank giggled then, shifting his body more comfortably. "I'm gonna let you fuck me, Mr. Way." Frank giggled again, more erratically this time. "Fuck my brains out."

Frank was very clearly in a state of complete relaxation, or quite possibly drunk off his hormones, but either way, it was kinda hilarious.

He continued to giggle as he pulled up his pants, his body stumbling forward as he lowered himself onto Gerard's lap.

"Wow." Gerard chuckled quietly, wrapping his arms around Frank. "Did you really come that hard?"

"Fuck, yes." Frank nodded sleepily, nuzzling his face into the crook of Gerard's neck. "I feel like I'm on a cloud."

"Let's go to bed." Gerard suggested softly, making sure his arms were secure around the other before picking him up.

Frank just hummed happily as he clung onto Gerard, grinning weakly to himself as he felt Gerard place him on the bed, and remove his now sweat covered clothing.

"I love you." Frank mumbled as Gerard pulled the blankets up over him, causing the other to pause and smile down at him shyly.

"I love you too, Frank."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hella smut lmao  
> mostly a filler tbh

When Frank woke up that next morning, hard with Gerard's arm around his waist, he really couldn't control himself.

He was on top of the other before he could even blink, the freedom to be able to do this without fear just turned him on more, he didn't have to hide his attraction anymore, he could show Gerard how he felt, and he was going to.

"Mmm, Frankie-" Gerard mumbled sleepily, his hands resting on Frank's lower back as Frank kissed him. "This is a really nice way to wake up..."

"I want you." Frank breathed out, his hips pressing down against Gerard's as he lowered his face into the crook of Gerard's neck, sucking softly at the sensitive skin. 

"Is that so?" Gerard smirked, his hand sliding down the back of Frank's boxers, teasing him.

It had the exact effect Gerard had wanted, and the violent shiver followed by a quiet whine had Gerard groaning quietly in the back of his throat. 

"Please do that-" Frank begged, lifting his head to look down at Gerard. "W-What you did yesterday-"

"You want me to finger you?" Gerard's smirk twitched higher, his fingers pressing up against Frank softly, causing the other to arch his back at the contact and nod his head furiously. 

"Fuck, please- that was so good-"

The fact that Gerard was the first one to do this to Frank, or make Frank act this way, was arousing as hell to him, and he was willing to give Frank whatever he wanted.

"Get me the lube from the bedside table, Sugar."

"Did you just call me Sugar?" Frank stuttered out, leaning over to reach inside the table. "Fuck..."

Everything twisted with butterflies inside of Frank at that, that was the first time Gerard had called him anything other than 'Frank' and 'Frankie', and he loved it more than he expected himself to.

"I did." Gerard whispered, his hands trailing up over the waistband of Frank's boxers, gently pulling them down as he held eye contact. "You ready to ride my fingers, Sugar?"

"Fuck." Frank whimpered, his body already trembling as he adjusted his position, his knees on either side of Gerard's hips, his hands flat on Gerard's chest for support. "Please.."

Gerard hummed quietly to himself as he opened the lube, covering his two fingers before slowly pressing them between Frank's thighs. 

Frank had a weird sense of confidence this morning, so he pushed down against them when Gerard neglected to move, causing a shocked gasp to leave his lips.

That's exactly what Gerard wanted though, he wanted Frank to be comfortable in doing these things, which is why he waited, he wanted to make Frank so desperate he pushed through his fears and conquered them.

"Wow." Frank laughed weakly, gently moving his hips down against Gerard's fingers. "This is- wow." 

There wasn't as much pain as there was last night, but it was still very much present, so Frank took his time.

"You're doing so good." Gerard whispered, his free hand teasingly on Frank's lower stomach, slowly gliding up over his chest and neck, gently tangling in the mess of his hair. "So good..."

Frank reacted by leaning down and kissing him, but the kiss was interrupted as the change of angle had Frank pressing down right against his prostate, tearing a silent cry from his lips as it did.

That's when Gerard let himself take charge, and he quickly thrust his fingers inside of Frank.

"S-Shit fuck-" Frank practically shrieked, his thighs tightening around Gerard's hips like if he didn't he'd float away. "Oh, god-" 

After the initial shock, Frank started moving with him, rocking his hips back each time Gerard would shove forward, his back arching slightly to increase the pleasure.

He didn't even notice as Gerard added another finger, all he noticed was it somehow felt better.

And as that thought crossed his mind, another one surfaced... Gerard's words from the night before.

"A dick feels a lot better."

Frank stuttered in his motions, he was so close already, but he had already stepped out of his comfort zone this morning, maybe he could do it just a little bit more.

"W-Wait-" Frank stuttered out, forcing his body to still. "Stop-" 

"What is it?" Gerard questioned affectionately, his free hand cupping the side of Frank's face. "You okay?" 

Frank opened his mouth to speak, but with the way Gerard was looking at him, he couldn't.

He couldn't say it while they were looking at each other, that was proven as he stayed silent for a few moments; but he knew he wanted this, so he hid his face in the crook of Gerard's neck shyly.

"Fuck me." 

Gerard was still for a moment, contemplating what he should do.

Obviously he wanted to have sex with Frank, but he also didn't want to rush Frank into all of this.

But then he remembered Frank saying he wanted to try it anyways, so with that Gerard allowed himself to relax and not worry.

"Okay." Gerard swallowed hard, now the excitement taking over. 

He reached blindly for his bedside table then, somehow managing to find a condom with Frank still practically latched to him. 

"Frank... you gotta relax." Gerard spoke softly, rubbing Frank's back soothingly. 

"I am relaxed." Frank mumbled, but his body clutched more tightly around Gerard as he said that. 

Gerard didn't push it, he just continued to rub Frank's back until he eventually lifted his head to look at him.

"Why aren't you doing it?" 

"I can't." Gerard giggled quietly. "You had my dick hostage with the way you were clutching onto me, I couldn't put the condom on."

"Oh." Frank mumbled, glancing down to see his hips still pressed firmed against Gerard's. "Well... just do it, we don't need the condom."

"Frank, oh my god." Gerard shook his head. "Please tell me you're not saying that because we're both dudes." 

"Why else would I say it? It's not like we can get-"

"STD's, Frank." Gerard sighed. "You can get STD's, and until we get ourselves checked, I want to use them."

"Oh, shit." Frank mumbled, realization hitting him that. "I'm a fucking idiot."

"Well, lucky for you, I'm not." Gerard grinned, wrapping his arm around Frank and adjusting their positioning so Gerard was sitting up with Frank in his lap. "This position probably isn't the best for your first time though." 

"I trust you." Frank spoke confidently, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck. "Put me however you want."

"On your back." Gerard gently turned them over then, his arms still wrapped tightly around Frank as he kissed him. "If you want to stop at any time... we can, okay?"

"I trust you." Frank repeated, biting his lip softly. "But please hurry before I change my mind."

"Right, fuck." Gerard nodded eagerly then, pulling away to finally remove his boxers.

Frank wouldn't even look, he knew if he looked, he was going to get scared and back out. 

So instead he just awkwardly looked off to the side, resisting the incredible urge to look as he could see Gerard lubing himself up in the corner of his eye.

He caved, the desire to see Gerard touching himself overwhelming him, but that only lasted a second, because the second he caught sight of Gerard, he looked away in fear again.

Gerard knew Frank was nervous, so after he had the condom and lube on, he spent a lot of time just kissing him, and to make sure he was prepped enough, he fingered him a bit more too.

That was what Frank needed, he needed to feel that mind blowing pleasure to scare away all the fear, he needed that reassurance that it was going to feel good.

"F-Fuck-" Frank stuttered out after several moments, finally reaching that peak of desperation again. "I'm ready."

"Look at me." Gerard requested softly as Frank looked away. "It'll help."

Frank swallowed hard but did as Gerard said, his nervous eyes staring deep into Gerard's loving ones. 

The first inch had Frank whimpering and closing his eyes, but he found himself to be relaxing as Gerard's soft lips pressed against his.

"You're doing so good." Gerard breathed out against Frank's lips, kissing them softly again. "So good, baby, so good-"

There it was again, another pet name, another pet name that Frank loved.

"I-It hurts-" Frank stuttered out, his hands clutching onto Gerard's shoulders. "R-Really fucking bad-"

"It will get better." Gerard assured with shaky breath, trying to distract Frank by kissing along is jaw, resisting the urge to shove forward all at once.

Gerard had never topped a virgin before, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to be gentle.

He didn't want to be gentle, he wasn't a gentle top, but he didn't want to hurt Frank either, and the latter won.

"You should know I really fucking love you-" Frank spoke through gritted teeth. "Wouldn't do this for anyone-"

"Fuck, I love you too." Gerard groaned out, the deeper he got the harder it became to resist. "Almost there-"

Frank swallowed hard and forced himself to relax, Gerard was almost all the way in, and after that it would get better, it had to.

"Jesus, fuck-" Gerard shuddered violently as he bottomed out, his hands clutching onto Frank's hips desperately. "So fucking good- fuck-"

"G-Glad you think so." Frank remarked, the pain still shaking him traumatically. "Not so great on this end-"

"It will be-" Gerard assured, gently moving inside of Frank. "It will be fucking mind blowing-"

Frank didn't respond that time, he just focused on the way Gerard's face was scrunched up slightly, or the way his mouth hung open as he moved inside him.

The beauty on top of him distracted him from the excruciating pain inside of him.

After several agonizing minutes, the pain had turned into a dull ache, and as that caused Frank to relax even more, the dull ache turned into nothing.

"Shit-" Frank breathed out, the relief setting in that the pain was gone. 

"C-Can I go faster?" Gerard panted above him, his hips aching to snap forward. "Does it hurt?"

"Go faster." Frank nodded slowly, inhaling sharply as Gerard didn't waste a second; that's when he first felt the pleasure, the soft ting vibrating throughout his body. 

"O-Oh god-" Frank stuttered out, his hips twitching upward on instinct. "T-That actually feels good-"

Gerard bared the brightest smile then, his lips crashing down against Frank's as his arm slipped under one of Frank's legs, lifting him up higher so he could move harder.

"Shit-" Frank whimpered as the pleasure slowly started to increase, his hands clutching desperately onto the bed sheets as he stared up at Gerard, who looked even better than the sensations he was feeling felt. 

"Doing so good Frank-" Gerard gritted out, his fingernails digging into Frank's leg as he kept him up at that angle. "Jesus Christ-"

"Gee, holy shit-" Frank trembled, his body demanding more. "Harder, please-" 

"Careful what you ask for-"

"Harder!" Frank demanded, his body bucking up against Gerard's to make a point. 

A low growl emitted from the back of Gerard's throat as his hips snapped forward aggressively, tearing the most arousing cry from Frank's lips.

"I'll give you harder-" Gerard growled once more, releasing Frank's leg so he could lean forward instead, his lips on Frank's instantly as his hips continued to snap forward.

Frank held the position by wrapping his legs around Gerard's waist, his trembling thighs tightening around Gerard's body as he tried desperately to keep up.

Frank's arms were around Gerard's torso, his hands desperate for something to do, one ending up in Gerard's hair, while the other just held onto Gerard. 

It was only as Frank bucked up against Gerard that Gerard hit that spot inside of him, but the second it happened Frank was screaming out, his nails dragging across Gerard's back and his fingers yanking harshly on the dark strands. 

"Fuck yeah-" Gerard grunted, his lips lowering down over Frank's windpipe, basking in the tiny vibrations that tickled his lips as Frank made those sinful sounds.

"Gerard- fuck, I'm gonna c-come-" Frank whined loudly, attempting to reach between them to touch himself, but failing as Gerard pinned his hand against the bed. 

"You're coming untouched." Gerard growled, biting down softly on Frank's neck. "Understand me?"

"Holy shit what-" Frank rambled, but was soon distracted as Gerard shoved in at just the right angle. "Oh, fuck fuck fuck-"

Frank's body arched up against Gerard's, trying desperately to gain some friction against his stomach, but failing as Gerard arched his own back, keeping his stomach away from Frank.

"You gonna come for me, Sugar?" 

Frank couldn't form words anymore, he was practically sobbing from the pleasure, so instead he nodded his head furiously, once against clutching onto Gerard like he was his lifeline.

And just like that, it happened, Frank came completely untouched, the loudest cry he had ever made echoing through the room as his cum splattered against his stomach and chest.

Gerard finished seconds later, that sound along with the way Frank's body tightened around him sending him over the edge, his body stilling inside of Frank as a deep grunt left his lips.

Frank collapsed completely as Gerard pulled away, gasping in air as it felt like none of it was reaching his lungs.

"Holy fuck-" He gasped, his vision blurry. "I- I see what you meant about the dots thing-" 

Gerard laughed weakly as he laid next to Frank, trying to catch his breath as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Hey." Frank snapped weakly, lolling his head to the side to look at Gerard, unable to properly move. "Cuddle me, handsome." 

A sloppy grin covered Gerard's face as he rolled over, grabbing the edge of his sheets to wipe Frank off, snuggling up against his side and kissing his cheek as soon as he was clean.

"How was that?" 

"Fuckin- what the fuck." Frank shook his head groggily, not really believing the sweet Gerard he met at his school had really just become that person he witnessed above him. "You- who the fuck was that?" He laughed quietly. "Like, are you Gerard?"

"Of course I'm Gerard." 

"So Gerard with a kinky as fuck side, got it." Frank nodded idly to himself, finally having caught his breath. "I've always been the rougher one, that was interesting."

"But did you like it?" Gerard mumbled, tracing Frank's stomach with his finger idly, the innocent Gerard seeping through again. "Was it okay?" 

"Fuck..." Frank breathed out, attempting to find the words to describe just how much he liked that. "That was literally the best thing I have ever experienced in my entire life- will you do it again sometime?" 

"Oh, fuck yeah." Gerard grinned, leaning in to bite softly at Frank's jaw. "Anytime you want, Sugar." 

Frank shivered noticeably as Gerard called him that, which only made Gerard's grin grow as he held Frank more tightly. 

"I think I lied about the sex thing." Gerard mumbled a few moments later. "Hugs and kisses are no longer going to suffice."

"Is my ass that good?" Frank laughed, now having enough energy to turn into Gerard's embrace. "But my dick isn't?"

"Technically your dick could be replaced with a dildo... but your ass... fuck, nothing compares to that."

Frank just laughed and kissed Gerard's skin, smiling up at the face he had grown to love so much.

-

Frank really underestimated just how badly his body was going to hurt after all of that, and only became aware of it as he tried to stand up.

"Fuck-" Frank hissed, his legs trying to give out as he leaned against the wall. "Great, you broke me."

Gerard laughed and got out of bed as well, walking over to Frank and wrapping his arm around him so he could help him to the bathroom.

After Frank was finished, Gerard suggested he take a hot bath to help with the pain, and when Gerard asked to join, Frank was more than happy to let him.

"This is so gay." Frank giggled, leaning back against Gerard in the warm water. "I love it."

"Well hate to break it to you, but you're kinda gay too." 

"What?!" Frank gasped dramatically, turning to face Gerard. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You're a dork." Gerard sighed, resting his chin on Frank's shoulder. "My dork."

"Your dork." Frank giggled, kissing Gerard's cheek. "I love it."

"I love you."

Frank let out a peaceful sigh as he heard that, relaxing back against Gerard as he returned those three words.

The bath really did help the pain, and Frank felt a lot better after they were dried off and dressed again.

He noticed he had a missed call from Ryan though, and since he was still trying to regain Ryan's trust he wasted no time in calling him back.

"Frankie!" Ryan exclaimed as he answered the phone, making Frank smile in the process. "Wanna hang out today?"

"Fuck." Frank laughed weakly, glancing over at Gerard. "What do you want to do? I can't move very well today."

"Oh my god." Ryan whispered. "Tell me it's why I think." 

"It is." Frank sighed, holding his phone away from his ear as he expected the squeal that followed.

"You lost your bottom virginity!" He cheered. "Yay Frankie!"

"Please stop, oh my god." Frank blushed violently, ignoring Gerard's suggestive glances. "I did, and I'll tell you about it if you wanna hang out and watch movies."

"That sounds perfect! I'll get the popcorn and see you soon." 

Ryan hung up before Frank could respond, and he looked at Gerard a bit uncomfortably.

Gerard just laughed and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him softly before offering to make Frank a proper breakfast before he left.

The proper breakfast only consisted of eggs and toast, seeing as Gerard was broke as shit, but Frank loved it all the same.

He would love just sitting in the kitchen with Gerard though, so he was a bit biased. 

After breakfast though Frank texted Ryan to let him know that he was on his way, and then Gerard drove him there.

"So like..." Frank started as they pulled up in front of Ryan's house. "Can I stay the night again?" 

"You can stay whenever you want to." Gerard smiled at him, squeezing his hand that he insisted on holding the entire ride. 

"Don't say that or I'll end up moving in with you." Frank laughed, half joking half serious. 

"I don't think I'd be too objecting of that." Gerard admitted. "Falling asleep next to you every night? I would love that."

"Good to know." Frank smirked, leaning over to kiss Gerard goodbye. "I'll have Ryan drop me off at your house later."

"Sounds good." Gerard smiled at him. "Have a good time."

"I will." Frank grinned, kissing Gerard one more time just because he could. "I love you.."

"I love you too."

-

Ryan hounded Frank for every single detail the second they were in his room, and they talked so much they didn't even watch movies.

Of course Ryan wanted to know everything, and he was a lot more excited than Frank had ever expected someone to be.

Frank really gave him every detail, even the details that kinda embarrassed him; like how he begged Gerard for it, and how he was practically sobbing the entire time.

"I knew he had a kinky side to him." Ryan sighed dramatically. "The innocent looking ones like him usually do." 

"I didn't expect it at all." Frank admitted. "Like fuck, I was so shocked."

"Well, you did shriek the first time you saw his dick, so..."

"Can we forget about that?" Frank whined helplessly, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment. "That was so fucking embarrassing."

"Karma." Ryan sang dramatically, raising his eyebrows at Frank who sighed in defeat.

"You're right, I deserved that." 

"I'm so happy you're back though." Ryan smiled then, a bright honest smile. "Like, fuck, I know you were only an asshole for like a week or two, but that hurt really bad."

"I really am so sorry." Frank mumbled, his gaze now low. "I- I don't even know what happened, honestly most of it is a blur."

"Don't dwell, Frankie." Ryan rubbed his back soothingly. "Yes, you fucked up, yes, it's good to acknowledge that, but dwelling won't help anything."

"You're right, you're right." Frank nodded, trying to shake the ache from his head. "Can we actually watch some movies now?"

Ryan grinned and nodded, getting up to set up the movie they had long forgotten about. 

It was a comedy, and it succeeded in making Frank forget about his guilt for the time being, and he sighed happily as he sat there with Ryan, feeling so fucking lucky that Ryan accepted his apology, even though he knew he didn't deserve it.


	21. Chapter 21

Frank spent the whole weekend with Gerard, besides the time he spent with Ryan- and honestly, Frank couldn't think of a time when he had been so happy.

They cuddled, and drew comic strips, and made shitty food out of the limited supplies Gerard had, but everything was perfect.

Of course something embarrassing had to happen though, and that happened to be Saturday night as they were getting ready for bed.

They were brushing their teeth together in the bathroom, when Frank had gagged on his toothbrush again.

They both shared a look then, both thinking back to the last time it had happened, when Gerard told him he'd have to work on that if he wanted to be with a man.

It was awkward now, because he was with a man now, and it was clear he still fucking sucked at that.

No pun intended.

It also brought light to the fact that he hadn't gone down on Gerard yet, despite the other going down on him several times.

He felt bad about that, Gerard did so much for him in that regard, and Gerard deserved it all back.

"You're blushing." Gerard commented as he spit into the sink, taking a second to rinse out his mouth.

"No, I'm not." Frank mumbled, doing the same. 

"You know what the key to any relationship is?" Gerard started, blocking Frank's way as he tried to exit the bathroom. "Communication."

Frank let out a sigh and looked up at Gerard, feeling defeated because he knew the other was right.

"Okay, fine, I'm blushing- I just... feel bad."

"About what?" Gerard tilted his head to the side, causing a shy smile to form on Frank's face as he witnessed the adorable act. 

"I- I haven't gone down on you..." Frank mumbled, lowering his gaze to the floor. "And I just feel bad, and a little bit selfish, because you've gone down on me and-"

"It's okay." Gerard interrupted softly, using his finger to lift Frank's gaze to his own. "Really, don't worry about it."

"But like, blow jobs are awesome." Frank giggled quietly to himself, his cheeks darkening. "You deserve several blow jobs." 

Gerard didn't know how to respond to that, he didn't want Frank to feel like he had to do those things, but Frank kinda had a point.

So instead he just bit his lip, hoping Frank wouldn't take note to his lack of response. 

"See?" Frank groaned, falling against Gerard dramatically, looking up at him with his chin rested on Gerard's chest. "You want me to blow you." 

"One, you look really fucking cute right now, two, okay, maybe I would like that... but honestly, I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything for me."

"I'm gonna do it though." Frank spoke, seconds later grabbing Gerard's crotch through his sweatpants, causing the other to yelp quietly in surprise. "Right now."

"Frank, what?" Gerard mumbled, trying to ignore how good Frank's hand was starting to feel. 

Frank didn't respond verbally, instead he just dropped to his knees right in the middle of Gerard's bathroom, pulling down Gerard's pants as he went. 

"Fuck, you're serious?" Gerard swallowed hard as Frank slowly started pumping him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"What better time than now?" Frank mumbled, the rush of confidence bubbling away as Gerard hardened in his hand. 

"Fuck, okay..." Gerard leaned back against the sink, his hands clutching onto it. "Fuck yeah."

Frank stalled a bit as he tried to think of what to do first, he tried to think of what they did in porn, and hoped that those things worked in real life as well- seeing as porn was very fucking dramatic and over the top most of the time.

He played it safe, and opted for slowly dragging his tongue up Gerard's length, smiling as it caused the other to release a quiet groan.

"Can you uh, keep doing that? You know?" Frank stuttered out. "Like, letting me know I'm doing a good job?"

"So far, so good, baby." Gerard smirked down at Frank, the sight making Frank's stomach twist lustfully.

Frank nodded slightly to himself before leaning back in, repeating his actions, only this time hesitantly swirling his tongue around the tip once he reached that point. 

Suddenly Gerard's fingers were in Frank's hair, a gentle grip on the strands as he moaned appreciatively. 

That gave Frank a bit more courage, and he slowly opened his mouth, nervously sliding Gerard's tip inside.

He swore he could feel Gerard swelling on his tongue, and his lips were already pretty stretched as it was, he didn't think he could handle more than that.

But then Gerard muttered one simple word, and the way it sounded coming off of his lips had Frank simply aching to please him- willing to do anything to hear that word again.

"Fuck." 

Frank pushed down even further, taking a deep breath through his nose as he fought to relax his mouth, knowing it would be mere seconds before Gerard was hitting his gag reflex.

"Fuck, baby-"

Frank pushed down too far then, his body jerking away violently as his stomach clenched. 

"S-Sorry-" Frank choked out, wiping his teary eyes before quickly leaning back in, not wanting Gerard to notice just how badly that had affected him.

"Don't think about it." Gerard soothed, running his fingers along Frank's scalp soothingly. "Just relax..."

Frank tried his best to relax after that, and oddly enough, if you didn't think about what was happening, your body reacted less violently to it.

"God- fuck, just like that-" Gerard groaned, his fingers once again yanking softly at Frank's hair. "U-Use your hand for the part you haven't reached- please-" 

The sound Gerard made as Frank complied had Frank wanting to groan himself, all the blood rushing down to the part of his body he couldn't pay attention to yet. 

"Fuck, you're doing so fucking good-" 

Frank beamed internally and slowly started bobbing his head back and forth, careful not to hit his gag reflex as hard as he had before. 

Gerard's praise and encouragement were definitely what fueled Frank, and every time Gerard would moan, or curse under his breath, Frank was moving more confidently.

Of course though, being his first blow job and all, he was bound to fuck up a little bit.

"Ah- Frank, teeth-" Gerard shuddered. "Careful-" 

Frank had to pull away at that, his thoughts demanding to be voiced.

"There is fucking teeth in my mouth how do you expect me to not use them?" 

Gerard didn't respond verbally, he didn't even look down at Frank, his head was fallen back, and he immediately started stroking himself once Frank pulled away.

"Actually, what you were doing was perfect- keep going, please-" Gerard stuttered out, the desperation clear in his voice. 

Frank felt a sense of pride at that, and eagerly got back to it, trying his best not to use teeth even though he didn't know how that was fucking possible. 

Gerard seemed to enjoy it still, his hips started to twitch forward softly, and his sounds started to raise in pitch. 

Frank also noticed Gerard began to lead his head, Gerard's grip in his hair guiding his head as he gently became more rough.

It was extremely hot to Frank, feeling Gerard practically use him how he saw fit to get off.

"Shit, I'm gonna come-" Gerard warned, his hips snapping forward a bit harshly, shocking Frank into a slight gagging fit. "Y-You can pull off if you want-"

Frank wasn't having that though, he wanted to do this right, and to him, that meant fucking swallowing.

Sure he had no idea what to expect, well- something salty apparently, but that was about it.

He felt confident about it, that is, until it actually happened.

He really did try to swallow it, but it was like his body was rejecting it, refusing to even think about swallowing it.

He managed to stay put though, letting Gerard continue to push into his mouth instead of pulling away like his body was screaming at him to do.

It was mere seconds after Gerard pulled out that Frank was leaning over the sink, spitting out the overwhelming fluids into the sink.

Gerard pretended not to notice, knowing Frank was embarrassed about it, and instead looked straight ahead, acting like he was too busy catching his breath to notice Frank discretely turning on the faucet.

"How was that?" Frank suddenly spoke, poking his head in Gerard's line of vision, the sight causing him to laugh before he could help himself.

"Pretty fucking great for your first time." Gerard smirked, swapping their positions so Frank was pushed up against the sink. "Can I return the favor?" 

"Fuck-" Frank shivered. "Uh- do you think you could maybe, uh- finger me again?" He rushed that last part out, feeling weird saying those words out loud.

"Anything you want, baby." Gerard smirked, grabbing the back of Frank's thighs until he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Gerard's waist.

"Fuckin love you." Frank giggled, his arms wrapping around Gerard's neck as he leaned in to kiss him. 

-

Monday did of course roll around eventually, but instead of dreading it like he usually did, Frank couldn't help but smile the whole day.

Even in the morning, which resulted in his mother asking if he was on drugs, seeing as he never smiled before 10am, ever.

He could tell the truth with her though, and he admitted he was smiling because of Gerard.

He didn't go into detail of course, he just said he had a really nice weekend with him, and was still reeling from it. 

That was much more acceptable than the drug suspicion, and it was the truth.

Things got interesting at school though, because apparently Gerard's professor at the college was going to be dropping in to see how he worked in the classroom.

And of course he picked the last period to do it in, which just happened to be Frank's class.

Gerard was nervous as hell, he texted Frank all throughout the day about how he was losing his shit, and how his whole future was riding on this, because if the professor didn't think he was doing a good job he could fail, and he'd have to do it all over again.

To help, Frank told Ryan and Jamia what was going on, and told them to tell their friends not to be dickheads for this one day so Gerard would look good.

Frank had to behave himself as well though, and that was easier said than done.

"Don't get a boner in class today, okay, Frank?" Ryan teased as they made their way down the halls, earning himself a shove from Frank. "It's a valid suggestion!" Ryan exclaimed, erupting in a fit of giggles as Frank glared at him. "And like, it'll be even harder not to now that you've-"

"Ryan, leave him alone." Jamia giggled, wrapping an arm around Franks shoulders. "Frank is sensitive to even words about Gerard, you know this."

"Fuck you guys." Frank groaned playfully. "I'm not gonna get a boner just because you mention things we've done, okay?" 

"Whatever you say, champ." Ryan giggled again. "Just don't think about him sucking your dick or anything."

Frank let out an agitated huff and tried to walk ahead of them, but they just sped up as well, keeping him practically trapped with their teasing.

"You guys are being real assholes right now, but I know I deserve it so I'm not gonna complain, but just know, I'm kinda complaining."

"You definitely deserve it." They both nodded in agreement, but sent Frank a smile too, so he knew they weren't upset at him still.

"Just- make him look like the greatest teacher ever, okay? He deserves this, he's a great teacher, you know? He's just nervous, and like-"

"Frank." Ryan interrupted, standing in front of Frank and stopping his feet so Ryan would have his full attention. "He is a great teacher, and for that, he's going to do wonderfully, stop stressing yourself out over this."

It was rather cute, Frank being nervous for Gerard, even though this wouldn't affect Frank at all; if Gerard failed, so what? 

He'd still see him, he'd still get to kiss him, nothing negative would come of it for him, yet he still worried.

"Okay." Frank nodded, trying to believe his own words. "I'm just- you know... I love him." He muttered that last part, his shoulders shrugging awkwardly as he did. 

He blushed violently as Ryan and Jamia aww'd and smacked at his sides, but by that time they had finished their walk to the classroom, so Frank rushed inside.

He noticed the professor right away, he stood out among the high school students, that... and Frank almost ran into him as he booked it into the classroom.

"Hello." Frank coughed awkwardly, nodding shortly to the man, who greeted him back.

Frank wanted to be polite, but he didn't want to have a conversation with the guy, so after that he turned his attention away, practically fainting when his gaze met Gerard's.

Gerard always dressed nicely, but today he was dressed more proper, his hair was done nicely, and he just... he left Frank breathless.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Iero." Gerard smiled politely at him, doing his best to prevent his cheeks from going red.

The look Frank was giving him made his heart flutter violently, leaving him practically breathless as well.

"Mr. Way." Frank smiled politely at him, another short nod before he settled himself at his desk.

The professor watched Gerard as he greeted the class, and in turn, Frank watched the professor.

He wanted to study his facial expressions so he'd know how Gerard was doing, but unfortunately for him, this dude had a stone face for some reason.

"So today, uh, we're going to be working on- um, lesson..." Gerard bit his lip nervously, his mind drawing a blank as he tried to remember which lesson they were on.

"Lesson 12 book number 3." Ryan suddenly spoke, causing another student to mention what the lesson was about, and what they had learned in the previous one.

"You've been paying attention." Gerard smiled gratefully at them, and Frank grinned when the professor looked impressed. 

"Of course, it's hard not to pay attention when you make everything sound so interesting." Ryan added.

Frank glanced back at him then, an adoring smile against his lips as he mentally thanked his best friend.

Ryan just winked at him, letting him know he had Gerard's back.

The rest of the lesson was pretty awkward due to Gerard's stutters and nervousness, but it seemed like the whole class had his back when he couldn't remember something.

Frank beamed at that, and he also felt extremely proud of Gerard, if the kids could remember all this shit from memory, that said something about the way Gerard taught lessons.

Luckily Gerard only had to teach for about twenty minutes of the class, after that he was free to roam the classroom and help the students who needed it.

No one really needed help though, but Frank wanted to make Gerard look good, so he pretended he needed help.

"Mr. Way?" He called out with his hand raised. "Could you help me, please?"

"Of course." Gerard smiled, making his way over to Frank. "What do you need help with?" He questioned as he sat at the empty seat next to Frank.

"Well, I feel like I'm doing it right, but that usually means I'm doing it wrong, so could you just go over it and make sure I'm answering the questions properly?" 

"Of course." Gerard grinned at him, holding his eye contact for a bit longer than necessary before looking down at the paper.

Frank pretended to be looking down at the paper as well, but really he was watching Gerard; he was watching the way his hand moved as he followed along Frank's answers, or the way the muscles in his wrist would flex whenever he had to mark something.

"You're doing very good." Gerard smiled up at him, a smile that had Frank's heart hammering in his chest. "Much better than the beginning of the year." He discretely winked at him then, and Frank had to resist the urge to smack his arm playfully.

"Thank you, Mr. Way." Frank mumbled with a smirk, turning his attention back to his paper as another student requested help.

Frank's request seemed to set off a chain reaction of students needing help, so Gerard was pretty occupied until the bell rang.

"Have a good day, everyone!" Gerard called out to the class as they all filed out to leave the school.

Jamia stopped by the professor on her way out of the class, just to give Gerard that last little one up.

"He's really a very good teacher," she started. "He's just nervous, but after those nerves go away he really is the best." 

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." The professor smiled at her, and she smiled back just as politely before attempting to leave the class, Frank in tow.

"Frank?" Mr. Phillips called out, stopping him in his tracks. "Could you stay after school for a minute?"

Frank sent Jamia a nervous glance as his mouth went dry, and she looked just as nervous, but didn't want to make things suspicious so she continued walking out of the classroom.

"Uhh, sure, why?" Frank mumbled, turning around and glancing at Gerard to see if he knew what was going on, but it was clear in his facial expressions he was just as nervous.

"We'd like to talk to you about Mr. Way." 

Frank felt sick as he glanced nervously at the two, but tried to tell himself everything was fine, they didn't know anything about their relationship.

"Oh, of course." Frank swallowed hard, trying not to make his trembling noticeable as he sat down at the desk with the professor. 

"Are you okay?" The professor questioned with concern as he looked over Frank. "You're looking very pale..."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine- just... shouldn't have eaten that fish sandwich from the cafeteria earlier."

That was believable, the schools food was horrible, especially the fish- the fish had made people sick on countless occasions.

"Oh, well we'll make this quick then." The professor assured, pulling out a piece of paper. "Mr. Phillips tells me you have a pretty close relationship with Mr. Way?" 

"W-What do you mean?" Frank stuttered out, discretely wiping at his forehead as it began to sweat.

"I was told Mr. Way started an after school study group for all the students in need of extra help, but you're one of the only people who showed up to it regularly, I just wanted to ask how those study sessions helped you as a student."

"Oh-" Frank breathed out heavily, making it a bit too obvious how relieved he was at that. "I mean- yeah, those after school things really help."

"Could you tell me why?" The professor asked as he scribbled out something on his paper. "Or how Mr. Way makes those so helpful?"

"Well like..." Frank started, glancing up at Gerard. "He understands that not every student learns the same way... and he takes time out of his own day to try and find the best way to teach it to me. He has spent countless hours listening to me complain about the work, and still put up with me enough to finally teach me the material... all because he cares about my education."

That was extremely true, even before they had any form of relationship, Gerard did everything he could to help Frank educationally so that he wouldn't fail and would be able to graduate high school on time.

Teaching students was something he cared a lot about, regardless if he had a bit of a crush on Frank at the time.

"And like, he's so patient. I am no way an easy student to teach, but he hasn't given up on me, and I know he'd never give up on any student who was in need of his help."

"That's what we like to hear." The professor grinned, scribbling on his paper. "Gerard, that is very impressive."

"Thank you." Gerard blushed slightly, taking a seat next to Frank. "It's a privilege to be able to teach these students... and I'd do whatever it took to teach them all successfully."

"He would." Frank nodded in agreement. "He's the best teacher I've ever had.

Gerard's blush deepened at that, and Frank had to resist the urge to kiss him- he was just so adorable, he wanted nothing more than that.

He refrained though, of course, and instead just sat patiently and answered the few other questions the professor had for him.

"Thank you for your time, Frank." The professor held out his hand, which Frank accepted. "Your answers will definitely benefit Mr. Way."

"My pleasure." Frank smiled politely at him, turning to say his casual goodbyes to Mr. Phillips and Gerard.

It was weird walking out of the class without a hug from Gerard, but Frank had a sneaky feeling Gerard would make up for that later on.

-

He was right, of course.

Frank went over to Gerard's house later that day, after of course assuring Ryan and Jamia that no one was onto Frank's relationship.

Jamia had practically gotten sick with worry during Frank's little meeting with the teachers, she was so afraid they had found out, and that Gerard would be arrested, and Frank expelled.

Needless to say though, the second Frank walked through Gerard's door, the others lips were on his own instantly.

"Thank you-" Gerard mumbled in between kisses, his arms wrapping around Frank's waist as he held their bodies together. "You're so fucking sweet, you know that?"

"Just speaking the truth, baby-" Frank breathed out, his arms wrapping around Gerard's neck, keeping his upper body close as well. 

"Fuck, I love you." Gerard mumbled, nuzzling his face into the crook of Frank's neck, squeezing him tightly in a bone crushing hug. "Let's do something- anything you want, we can go to the movies, or go ice skating or-"

"Gerard." Frank giggled. "We don't have any money."

"T-That's okay, I'll figure out a way to make it work, I wanna treat you..."

"I have a better idea." Frank smiled, pulling Gerard's head back so they had eye contact. "How about we just go back to my house and watch a movie?"

"Would you like that?" Gerard mumbled, wishing he could properly treat Frank. "I can probably pawn something so we can go out..."

"I would love to just watch a movie with you." Frank assured. "And someday, we'll be able to go do things like that, but for right now, I'm so fucking happy with this."

"Okay." Gerard mumbled again. "But someday... someday I'm going to treat you like a king." 

"You already do."

-

Frank's mom ended up ordering them a pizza, she wasn't really feeling up to cooking, and she knew pizza was always acceptable to them.

So, they found themselves snuggled up on Frank's bed, an empty pizza box tossed at their feet as they relaxed and enjoyed the movie.

However, once the movie was over, Frank felt the need to bring up something to Gerard.

"Hey, Gee?" He mumbled quietly, avoiding eye contact. "So.. you know how that like, winter formal dance is coming up?"

"What about it?" Gerard questioned softly.

"Well, like, teachers can go as chaperones... so we could kinda go together?"

Gerard noticeably stiffened at that, and it was so obvious that Frank looked up at him.

"What's wrong? Is that a stupid idea- oh god, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have suggested it... I know it's dumb-"

"It's not." Gerard shook his head weakly. "I just... dances aren't really my thing."

Frank studied Gerard's face then, and it wasn't hard to tell there was more to the story than that.

"Why not?" Frank pushed gently. "Did something happen?"

"You can say that." Gerard laughed dryly, clearly feeling some form of pain over it. 

"Can I ask what?"

"Um... it's stupid, really-" 

Frank didn't push too hard, but he did keep pushing, which eventually had Gerard caving and telling him everything.

The story was so heart breaking, Frank almost wished he hadn't learned it.

It tied into the way Gerard was outed in high school... the guy who pretended to like him took everything Gerard had given him, and used it against him.

It was like a twisted version of Carrie, Gerard was humiliated in front of everyone just like she had been.

Granted there was no pig blood- there were still provocative pictures Gerard had been convinced to take, and hurtful slurs thrown at him by the entire student body.

"It was so bad." Gerard whispered, his voice wavering. "I- I just wanted to make him happy, you know? Like I felt so honored he wanted to be with me... and he just took all of that and made a fool out of me."

"Oh, Gee-" Frank stammered out, not knowing what to say to make it better.

"I didn't even want to take those pictures- but he told me that's what boyfriends do, and I never had a boyfriend before so I believed him."

Frank knew no words would help then, so instead he just held Gerard's hand tightly, his thumb rubbing over his knuckles soothingly. 

"H-He even had a picture of me-" Gerard started, but his voice failed him as he tried to finish his sentence. "He-"

"It's okay." Frank soothed, rubbing Gerard's side soothingly. "Just breathe, okay, baby?" 

"He had a picture of me going down on him." Gerard spat suddenly, like the words were venom on his tongue. "He projected it in front of everyone-" 

That's when he began to cry.

"Shh," Frank tried to sooth again, this time readjusting their bodies so Frank could hold him close. "It's over, baby, it's over."

"It was my first time-" Gerard sobbed against Frank's chest. "It was my first time and everyone laughed at me-"

Frank felt his anger grow towards this unknown person, but he tried to push passed it in order to comfort Gerard.

"For the rest of the year everyone made awful gestures towards me in the halls- I had to switch out of gym because all the guys in the locker room constantly harassed me- trying to get me to go down on them too- because 'that's what fags did'."

"I'm gonna kill him." Frank muttered, holding Gerard protectively. "All of them."

"I love you." Gerard laughed weakly, clearly trying to forget about his emotional breakdown already. "But it's fine, I'm fine, really." He sniffled, wiping his eyes. "It was like three years ago, and yeah it sucked, but whatever."

"You don't have to do that." Frank spoke as Gerard pulled away. "You don't have to pretend you're okay around me... if it hurts you, it hurts you, you're allowed to be upset."

"I know, I know." Gerard nodded to himself. "I just, I don't want to let it upset me anymore, you know?"

"I understand." Frank nodded, moving closer to Gerard again. "But I'm always here for you, okay? And I promise to never hurt you like he did... and I'll make up for all that heartache if you let me."

"I love you." Gerard repeated, this time kissing Frank. "I really, really do." 

"I love you, too." Frank assured him, pulling their bodies together. "I'll make you feel better." Frank whispered, his lips lowering to Gerard's neck, where he began to kiss softly. 

"Frank... your mom is downstairs..." Gerard whispered like he was going to object, but his body reacted differently, and pulled Frank closer. 

"We'll be quiet..." Frank mumbled, his hand landing on Gerard's hip. "I wanna make you feel good..."

"Oh god, okay." Gerard nodded eagerly, desperately pulling the blankets up over them. 

They weren't very quiet.


	22. Chapter 22

Frank wanted to take Gerard to that dance, even after finding out about his horrible experience... it only made him want to do it more, he wanted to give Gerard a good memory, so he wouldn't feed off the negative one forever.

He thought about how to convince Gerard to go, but he couldn't think of anything.

He wanted to ask Ryan and Jamia for help, but he didn't want to tell them why Gerard didn't want to go.

That was Gerard's business, and he wasn't going to spill it to everyone.

He figured something would pop into his head, he just had to be patient, that's all.

When Frank walked into his last class that day, it seemed like the universe had made its decision for him.

Gerard seemed off, and after an excruciating hour of trying to figure it out without being able to talk to him, he finally found out after the class had filed out.

"I have to chaperone the stupid dance." He muttered as soon as the door was closed, knowing Frank knew something was wrong. "They're not giving me a choice."

"Really?!" Frank gasped excitedly, his excitement deflating as Gerard looked at him helplessly. "I mean... oh no." 

His excitement wasn't actually gone, he just didn't want Gerard to know it was still there.

"I'm so sorry." Frank mumbled, but his brain was already thinking up ideas on how to 'ask' Gerard to the dance.

He had to go anyways, so it's not like he could say no.

Besides, Gerard deserved a cute dance invite, and Frank was going to do exactly that.

"You'll be there though, yeah?" Gerard questioned nervously, sitting down next to Frank. "At the dance?"

"Of course." Frank grinned. "I'll be by your side the whole night."

"That makes me feel a little bit better." Gerard mumbled. "I guess we should work on your lessons now though."

Frank just nodded in agreement, his mind still running wild with ideas on how to ask Gerard to the dance.

-

The next few days were agonizing to Frank, for the life of him he couldn't come up with something worthy enough for Gerard.

He wanted it to be special between the two of them, and not something that was overdone.

But for the life of him, he couldn't think of anything.

He thought about writing Gerard a song, but honestly he wasn't very good with lyrics, and the process would take so long that the dance would be over by the time it was finished.

"Frank!" His mother called up to him then, pulling him from his thoughts. "Gerard is here!"

Frank grinned ear to ear and rushed downstairs, greeting his boyfriend with a hug and a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" Frank giggled. "I thought you had papers you needed to grade."

"I do..." Gerard mumbled, glancing around to make sure Frank's mom was out of sight, then wrapping his arms around Frank's waist when it was clear she was. "But I missed you." 

Frank blushed and grabbed Gerard's hand, dragging him up to his bedroom and closing the door.

"That's not very professional of you, Mr. Way." Frank smirked once the door was closed, leaning back against his desk suggestively. 

"Fuck, that is so hot." Gerard breathed out, leaning closely to Frank, their faces an inch apart, his hands resting on the desk behind Frank. 

"Is it?" Frank grinned, wrapping his arms around Gerard's waist and pulling their lower halves together. "Oh, it really is..." 

Gerard wasn't very hard, but it was very clear he was turned on, and Frank knew it wouldn't take him very long to get hard. 

Gerard just kissed him, one of his hands snaking down to the back of Frank's thigh, pulling his leg up slightly as he tried to get closer. 

"Oh, Mr. Way, I'm so hard for you..." Frank whispered, biting his lip as he pushed his hips forward.

Gerard shivered noticeably, his hand tightening on Frank's thigh as he contemplated what to do.

"Fuck, we can't." Gerard pulled away then, running a hand through his hair as he tried to calm down. "You weren't quiet last time."

"That's kinda your fault, if you think about it." Frank giggled, pushing off the desk and going to sit on his bed instead. "Let's just go to your house then?"

Gerard bit his lip and went to agree, when Frank's mom knocked on the door.

"Dinner will be done soon, boys." 

They both replied politely, but as soon as she was gone, they both groaned quietly. 

So instead of sneaking off to fool around, they just laid on Frank's bed and chatted. 

And Mrs. Iero was wrong about dinner almost being done, because it was another hour or so before they were called down.

But that hour turned into a blessing for Frank, because it was within that hour he realized how to ask Gerard to the dance.

He was going to draw out a comic strip of them at that dance, only instead of bad things happening, it would all be new good things.

Then he'd end it with something like 'let me make your night special' or 'let me give you a night to remember'.

Something corny like that, but hopefully he'd come up with something corny yet beautiful.

He really wanted to give Gerard a positive experience at a school dance, especially because it would help him move on from his bad one.

He thought of it while they were looking at old ones Gerard had drew for him, it was like a light bulb went off in his head.

Gerard loved the little comic strips, so he was bound to like it if Frank were to ask that way.

The little smile on Frank's face was present all throughout dinner, and Gerard knew he was up to something, he just figured it was Frank trying to find a way to fool around later.

Frank was horny as fuck, and honestly Gerard kind of loved it, obviously he enjoyed having sex with Frank, but the aftermath was what he loved so much about it.

As mentioned before Gerard was never used to after sex cuddling, or anything sweet like that, and now that he was experiencing it, he couldn't believe he had gone so long without it.

Or maybe it was just the fact that it was Frank who he was cuddling with, because Frank made him feel a way he's never experienced before.

"It's so lovely having you over for dinner so often." Mrs. Iero spoke, sipping at her soda. 

"I really enjoy being able to spend this time with you guys." Gerard responded honestly, a shy smile to his face. "I really miss the family dinners with my own family, so I feel very lucky to be welcomed in yours."

Frank felt his heart ache at the words that left Gerard's lips, he was a senior in college, which meant he was going on four years without those family dinners he seemed to love so much.

"Plus, it's so nice to eat something other than top a ramen for dinner." He laughed awkwardly then. "Gotta love college right?"

"Oh, Honey, top a ramen in no good-" Mrs. Iero shook her head. "I'll get together a bag of better food for you to take home when you leave."

"Oh- really, Mrs. Iero, that's not necessary-"

"She's not going to take no for an answer." Frank spoke with a giggle, his hand snaking into Gerard's under the table. "Just let it happen." 

He felt like he was imposing, but Frank was right, Mrs. Iero wouldn't let Gerard leave until he had a bag of food.

When dinner was finished, Mrs. Iero had Gerard stay in the kitchen to help pick out some food he'd be able to make back in his 'dorm'.

Luckily mini fridges were a thing in dorms, so she gave him some apples, some salad, some juice, and other things he could store in there and eat easily.

It would have been much easier to pick out food if she knew he had a house, but then their lie of his dorms flooding a few weeks back would cave in on itself.

"Thank you..." Gerard spoke softly as he accepted the bag of food. "You're very kind." 

"It's the least I can do, dear." She grinned, then shocked him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Ma!" Frank gasped dramatically, wrapping his arms around Gerard from behind. "Mine."

Gerard blushed violently at that, which she of course noticed, and commented on.

"You two are the cutest thing."

"Does that mean I can go back to his dorms for a bit?" Frank questioned hopeful, sending her the cutest smile he could.

"Frank, it's a school night-"

"Please?" He pleaded, now sending her puppy dog eyes. "I won't be gone long, I promise!"

"Then Gerard would have to drive all the way back just to drop you off." She pointed out, hoping that would spoil his plan.

"I don't mind." Gerard smiled, considering where this would probably lead if she let Frank go over there. 

She let out a sigh and rested her hand on her hip, eyeing the two suspiciously. 

"What are you going to do?"

"Watch a movie." Frank answered. "Do homework." Gerard answered at the same time.

"Watch a movie-" Gerard quickly tried, but of course Frank tried the same thing. "Do homework- fuck."

She crossed her arms then, the situation becoming clear to her. 

"You're not very sneaky..." she mumbled. "But you are both adults..." she sighed then. "Are you using protection?"

"Mom!" Frank gasped, his entire body turning red from embarrassment. 

"I'm not stupid, Frankie, I know how young boys are... but two young boys together- I can't even imagine." She shook her head vigorously then. "I'm surprised you're not on each other right now, at your age I couldn't keep your father off me-"

Frank shrieked and hid his face against Gerard's back, trying his best to block out any permanently scarring information. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She apologized, realizing how uncomfortable that was to hear. "But I'm not letting you leave until you tell me you're using protection, I'm not gonna buy it if you say 'we're not doing anything', I see the way you two look at each other-"

"We're using protection!" Frank blurted out, hoping that would prevent anything else mortifying from coming out of his mothers mouth. "Please, stop."

"Okay, fine, you can go." She sighed, yelling after them as they rushed away. "But be home by 10:30!!"

Frank didn't even respond, he just held onto Gerard's hand until they were safely in Gerard's car.

"Fuck." Frank shivered. "So gross." 

Gerard could only nod in response, feeling so uncomfortable he couldn't even speak.

-

When they reached Gerard's house, they sat comfortably on the couch, slightly out of the mood because of Frank's mothers little speech.

That didn't last very long for Frank though, because as weird as it was, his mother was right, he was a teenage boy and he was hormonal as fuck.

"So..." Frank drew out, his fingers tapping on his thigh. "Fuck me." 

Gerard just let out a quiet laugh, sending Frank a sideways glance with a smirk tugging on his lips.

"I dunno... doesn't seem like you really want it."

Frank let out a frustrated huff and pushed Gerard down on the couch, straddling his hips immediately. 

However, Frank was distracted as he was once again met with the beautiful sight of Gerard's dark curls falling against the couch, giving him this adorable and innocent look that drove Frank crazy.

"Fuck." Frank shivered, reaching into his pocket. "Don't move."

Gerard didn't move, but he did raise an eyebrow as Frank pulled out his phone.

"You look so fucking cute like that." Frank groaned, turning on his camera.

"Frank, no!" Gerard giggled, but he did it at just the right time, because Frank snapped the picture.

Gerard's hair was without a care, his cheeks light pink, his eyes crinkled, his teeth bright.

"Too late." Frank giggled, tossing his phone before leaning down to kiss Gerard.

That distracted Gerard instantly, and he relaxed as Frank deepened the kiss, his hand sneaking up the back of Frank's shirt. 

Frank couldn't get over how much he loved feeling Gerard's hands on his body, it never failed to cover him in goosebumps, or cause him to groan quietly into their kisses.

He needed more of it, so he pulled away for a quick second to tug his shirt off.

He tried to go back down then, but Gerard stopped him with a hand on his chest, keeping Frank upright as Gerard pulled himself into a seated position, making it possible to wrap his arms around Frank's naked torso and kiss at his neck.

"Fuck." Frank shivered, his hips rocking forward slowly as Gerard kept him as close as possible. 

Gerard hummed against Frank's skin and slid his hand down Frank's back, eventually slipping into the back of Frank's pants, so he could grab his ass.

A desperate moan spilled from Frank's lips as he trembled then, and he tugged on Gerard's hair, his hips moving more roughly now. 

"Come on." Gerard ordered lowly, his arms back around Frank's lower back as he picked them up off the couch.

His legs wrapped around Gerard instantly, his arms wrapped around his neck as well, keeping him upright. 

"Oh god, I love that-" Frank mumbled to himself, his toes curling as they neared Gerard's bedroom.

"Love what?" Gerard questioned as they fell against the bed, him still on top of Frank.

"Don't laugh, okay?" Frank bit his lip, keeping his legs wrapped around Gerard's waist. "I- I love how I can feel how turned on you are- fuck, feeling you pressed up against me-" Frank shivered noticeably then. "I- I probably shouldn't like feeling your dick against my ass so much, but I do."

"You like feeling how hard I am for you?" Gerard smirked, his hips rolling down against Frank's.

"F-Fuck- I didn't think that could get any hotter- but you just proved me wrong." Frank stuttered out, Gerard's words shocking his body more than he'd like to admit. 

Gerard's smirk just tugged higher as he forced Frank's legs off from around his waist, then pushing Frank onto his stomach, and pressing his hips forward.

Frank pushed back instantly, a tortured groan falling from his lips as Gerard ground against his ass.

"You make me so hard, Frankie.." Gerard breathed against the back of his neck, emitting another tortured sound from the boy. 

"Oh my god." Frank trembled violently, his stomach twisted up so tightly with lust that it hurt. "Fuck me like this, please- I'm begging you."

Gerard did have a bit of a power kink, or teasing, whichever, and loved taking advantage of it when he could, but Frank- Frank took that power away, Frank made him so desperate he'd rather just get to it than tease him like he would anyone else.

"Undress-" Gerard ordered, pulling away to do the same.

Frank scrambled desperately as he kicked off the rest of his clothing, his ass on display for Gerard before he could even blink.

"Jesus Christ." Gerard groaned, taking in the sight. "So fucking perfect-"

He had never seen Frank from this angle before, but the sight had his stomach twisting, and his mouth watering.

"Need prep?" Gerard questioned as he reached for his bedside table, making sure to press up against Frank as he did so, just to please the other. 

"Ah- fuck, yeah." Frank bit his lip nervously, knowing there would still be some pain. "Still kinda hurts..."

"I'll take care of you..." Gerard whispered, grinding his dick against Frank's ass before pulling away to prep him. "Make you feel so fucking good you won't even know what pain is-"

"Fuck- I know you will." Frank breathed out, having no doubt in his mind Gerard would take care of him. 

When Gerard pushed that first finger in, Frank gasped loudly and arched his back- his body demanding more, even though he knew he wasn't ready for it.

"Fuck." Gerard muttered to himself, watching as he slowly edged the second finger in, witnessing how Frank's body fought so desperately to open up to him.

He was so fucking tight, even just around his fingers, and Gerard's head spun when he thought about how tight Frank felt around his dick.

Everyone Gerard had been with previously had been a bit of a whore, no offense to them or anything, but no one had ever been as tight as Frank, and that made Gerard feel light headed with desire and lust. 

Gerard was pulled from his thoughts as Frank let out a lurching cry, his body stuttering as Gerard pressed up against his prostate.

"Please-" Frank begged, pushing back against Gerard's fingers. "Fuck me now."

Despite his better judgement, Gerard complied, and before he knew it the condom was on, and he was pushing in.

Once again, seeing himself disappear inside Frank at this angle was mesmerizing, but so mesmerizing he had to physically hold himself back from shoving in all at once; he managed, somehow, and eventually was flush against Frank's body without hurting him.

Frank was left groaning quietly into a pillow, his head spinning at the still new sensation.

"You okay?" Gerard breathed out, unsure if the groans were good or bad. 

"So fucking big, Gerard-" Frank whimpered. "Fuck, feels so good-"

Gerard grinned when he realized the shock Frank was in was good, not bad, and allowed himself to slowly start up a shallow pace.

It wasn't long until Frank was begging for more, and since Gerard trusted his judgement, he allowed himself to let go a little bit. 

"Oh, Jesus fuck-" Frank gasped, his hips pushing back against Gerard desperately. "Fuck, fuck, fuck-" 

"That's it, baby-" Gerard moaned, wrapping an arm around Frank's waist, pulling him onto his knees. "Fuck, you're so tight-"

Frank couldn't find the strength to hold himself up with his arms, so his upper body stayed relaxed against the bed, while Gerard held his lower body up against him.

It still blew his mind how good this felt, it was so mind blowing in fact that his mouth just hung open, drool dribbling out of his mouth as his continuous moans spilled from it. 

"You doin' okay?" Gerard panted, Frank's lack of vocalization worrying him.

"So good-" Frank groaned, his thighs trembling. "Pull my hair- please-"

Gerard complied instantly, his body lurching forward as he reached for a fistful of Frank's hair, tugging so harshly on it his neck was strained back.

A choked out moan vibrated in the back of his throat then, the strain on his hair, along with the seemingly constant abuse on his prostate, suffocating him with pleasure. 

"Fuck, come here-" Gerard growled, leaning down to wrap his arm around Frank's torso, hauling his upper half up against his chest.

"Fuck!" Frank practically screamed, the new angle shocking him. "Ah-"

"That's better." Gerard growled, one arm across Frank's chest, the other across his lower stomach.

Frank relaxed against Gerard completely, his head lolled back on Gerard's shoulder as the other kissed at his neck, his back flat against Gerard's chest as Gerard's hips snapped forward roughly. 

Gerard liked being this close during sex, he liked the full body touching, not the partial touching. 

And the way Frank just gave himself up for Gerard, the way he was willing to do anything for him- he had to witness that up close.

"I'm so close-" Frank whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut from the pleasure. "Oh please make me come-" 

Coming untouched was always fun to do, but Frank was so desperate right now, Gerard couldn't deny him of it, so he reached down and curled his fingers around Frank's dick.

"Ugh shit-" Frank cried out, his body tensing around Gerard. "Please, please, please- oh god- a-ah- fuck!" 

He gasped as he came, his body trembling wildly against Gerard as he pumped him through his release.

"Holy shit-" Gerard cried out, his whole body tensing as Frank trembled around him. "F- uhh-" 

He relaxed against Frank as he came, his orgasm so powerful it tore the energy from his body.

Soon he was forced to move though, as much as he loved laying on top of Frank with his dick in his ass, it just was impossible to keep that up longer.

"Wow." Frank breathed out once they were relaxed against Gerard's bed. "I still can't get over how good that feels-"

"Mmm." Gerard hummed happily, snuggling up against Frank's side. "I'm pretty good at that, not gonna lie."

"I don't even care if you're being cocky." Frank laughed, wrapping his arms around Gerard. "When you're that good at it, you're allowed to be."

"That's right, baby." Gerard laughed, shifting their bodies a bit so they could kiss comfortably. "I love you so much." He breathed against Frank's lips. 

Frank just looked up at him for a moment, a look of pure bliss and contentment covering all his features as he raised his hand to cup Gerard's face.

"I love you, too."

They just made out after that, holding each other closely and enjoying each others presence until they were forced to pull apart and get dressed so Frank could go home.

Which he really didn't want to do, he wished he could just stay with Gerard, falling asleep next to him every night felt like a fairytale all by itself.

But he had made a promise to his mother, and he knew if he stayed over she wouldn't let him out that late on a school night again.

Yes, he was 18, but he was still living in her house, he had to respect her rules.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Gerard mumbled in between their goodbye kissing in the car. "Frank-" He laughed quietly as Frank continued to kiss him. "It's 10:30-"

"And I'm home." Frank shrugged, kissing him some more. "Technically, I'm doing what she asked."

"Go inside, baby." Gerard whispered, cupping his face softly. "We'll see each other tomorrow."

"Okay, fine." Frank sighed dramatically, a light blush to his cheeks. "But only because you called me baby, and that's kinda my soft spot."

"Oh, yeah?" Gerard smirked, kissing Frank once more. "You better get inside then, baby."

"Ugh." Frank shivered, goosebumps all over his skin. "Okay, text me when you get home, okay?"

"I will, baby." Gerard grinned, only now noticing the effect it had on Frank. "Love you."

"I love you, too." Frank smiled genuinely then, sneaking one last kiss before forcing himself out of Gerard's car.

He waved as he made his way up to his house, his heart fluttering in his chest when he saw Gerard waited for him to open the door before driving off.

He knew Frank's parents were home, and yet, he still waited to make sure Frank got inside safely.

Or maybe he just wanted to watch Frank's ass as he walked away... that was very possible as well.

Each scenario made him blush though, and that blush remained on his cheeks as he practically floated into his bedroom.

Just like he had that that night Gerard asked him to be his boyfriend.

When he made it into his bedroom, he was feeling extremely inspired to work on his 'dance proposal comic strip'.

A part of him wanted to just act out something sweet in person, but the rest of him was telling him this would mean more to Gerard than that would.

This was something special between the two of them, which would make it the perfect proposal.

"Okay." Frank breathed out as he sat at his desk, retrieving the items he'd need. "Gotta make this perfect."

He even used a ruler to make the comic boxes perfect, and that alone took at least ten minutes.

Gerard had gotten home at that point, and sent Frank a cute text letting him know he had arrived safely.

Frank grinned and texted him back, telling him he was going to sleep, and that he'd see him tomorrow.

He wanted to have complete focus while he worked on this, because he was a sucky artist to begin with, so this was going to be challenging.

He ended up spending hours on it, the time ticking away as he hunched over his desk, his tongue slightly poked out as he tried to make every line perfect.

Realistically, the drawings weren't good at all, they were choppy and horribly detailed, but it was the best Frank had, and honestly the fact that he had put his all into it, made it feel like the greatest work anyone had ever created.

And hopefully, Gerard would feel the same way.


	23. Chapter 23

_When I'm with you, all I feel is happiness_

_When I'm with you, you make me feel like the luckiest person in the whole world._

_The stars in the sky hide when you smile, because they could never compare to something so bright_

_And when you laugh, the sadness is lifted, the darkness is scared away_

_You make me feel so happy within everything we do, and all I wish is to do the same for you._

_I know things used to suck, and you might despise the idea completely,_

_but if you'd do me the honor, I'd love to make up for those times, and be your very handsome winter formal prom date._

It wasn't Frank's original plan, but he figured it was probably a better idea than the drawing out the old scene and then replacing it.

The drawings were basically them just looking at each other lovingly, while wearing nice suits and ties anyways.

Frank grinned as he gazed over it one last time as he got ready for school, hoping to ask Gerard later that day if he were to come over; however, Frank did not expect Gerard to come over that morning, and only realized he had once his bedroom door opened.

"Hey, Frankie-"

Frank gasped and scurried to cover up the comic strip, not wanting to ruin the surprise until he asked him.

"What's that?"

"N-Nothing." Frank stuttered out, turning around and trying to hide his poor attempt at hiding the comic strip, with his body. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you coffee." Gerard mumbled, looking down at one of the cups. "My kinda friend from college works at Starbucks and owes me, so I thought I'd surprise you with it."

"Oh, that is so sweet." Frank blushed softly, accepting the coffee as Gerard held it out to him.

Gerard still looked a bit guarded about whatever it was Frank was hiding, and when Frank realized he wasn't going to let it go, and was probably assuming it was something bad, he knew he had to say something.

"It's a surprise for you." He admitted quietly, his lip caught between his teeth. "But it's not ready yet, so you have to wait."

"Really?" Gerard smiled then, eyeing the desk more excitedly now. "What is it?"

"A surprise." Frank groaned, using his hands to turn Gerard around so he could hide it in his desk. "And if you peek, you're not getting it."

"I'm not peeking!" Gerard giggled, a rush of excitement pacing through his veins.

He never got surprises, and it was another thing he realized he wished he had in his previous relationship.

It only made him more confident in the fact that he loved Frank, and that Frank loved him, and whatever they had was real, and not drug induced like what he had with Bert.

"Thank you for the coffee." Frank whispered when he was finished hiding the comic strip, making his way over to Gerard and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"You're welcome." Gerard beamed, turning himself around to hug Frank properly. "I thought it would be a good start to your morning."

"You're so thoughtful." Frank smiled, his hands coming up to cup Gerard's face as he leaned in to kiss him properly.

Gerard just smiled shyly to himself as Frank walked over to his closet to find some proper clothing to change into, seeing as he was still in his pajamas.

That was another thing Gerard wasn't used to, people appreciating the things he did for them.

He liked going out of his way to make others smile, especially his significant other, but no one seemed to appreciate it like Frank had.

"What are you smiling about?" Frank questioned with his own smile once he was dressed, seeing as Gerard was just sitting at the edge of his bed with a shy smile on his face.

"Oh, nothing." Gerard waved him off, trying to fight off the smile. "It's dumb, really."

"Well, if it's making you smile... it can't be that dumb." Frank reasoned while he sat down next to him. "Can I please know?"

"I am so in love with you."

That wasn't the answer Frank was expecting, and the sudden rush of affection had his whole face blushing.

"You just," Gerard sighed dramatically then, knowing no words would be able to properly describe how he was feeling. "You appreciate me, and you make me so happy, and fuck, you make my heart beat so fast-"

Frank silenced him with a kiss, not because he didn't want to hear it, but because he was so overcome with affection in that moment he couldn't help himself.

His hand came out against Gerard's chest then, his teeth breaking the kiss as he smiled against it, feeling Gerard's heart pound rapidly against his chest.

Gerard mimicked Frank's actions, and that same shy smiled covered his face when he felt Frank's heart beating just as fast.

"This is wonderful." Gerard sighed, his eyes falling shut. "Being in love..."

Frank responded by kissing him again, only this time he shuffled closer to Gerard, practically ending up in his lap as he tried to hold him as closely as possible.

Gerard just giggled and held Frank close, basking in the warm body pressed up against him as they kissed lazily.

"We're gonna be late..." Gerard finally mumbled, even though he didn't want to break the kiss.

"Let's skip, call in sick-" Frank muttered absentmindedly, still trying to kiss Gerard. "Stay in bed all day..."

"Frank, I'm the teacher." Gerard groaned as he felt Frank's hands on his lower back. "I can't-"

"Ugh." Frank groaned, finally breaking the kiss for real. "That sucks."

"It does." Gerard laughed weakly, pulling Frank off his lap before they got carried away again. "But hey... it is almost winter break..."

"Holy shit." Frank gasped, suddenly seeing the situation in a whole new light. "Two weeks no school, two weeks we can do whatever we want?"

"Yes." Gerard giggled, getting up and grabbing his bag. "Now we gotta go."

Frank just grinned and grabbed his things, nodding to himself as he followed Gerard out of his house.

Those two weeks were going to be fun.

-

They weren't actually late, and as a student, Frank was actually pretty early.

The halls were empty besides a few students, and of course one of those students had to be Kelly.

She wasn't alone though, no, she was with that shy boy, and they were making out by her locker.

Good for them, Frank thought, everyone seemed to be happy in the aftermath of him fucking everything up.

He pretended to go to his locker then, not wanting to seem like some creep who was just standing in the hallway, watching two people making out.

However after a while he had to leave his locker, and when he closed it, the two made eye contact.

He didn't want to say anything to her, but he wondered if that would have been rude, and if she'd be offended by it.

"Uh, hi." Frank managed to speak then, seeing as shy boy had wandered off to class now.

"Hi." She responded awkwardly, avoiding the eye contact then.

"So um, how are you?" Frank spoke just as awkwardly.

"You don't have to do that." She responded flatly then. "I know you're just talking to me because you're afraid you'll piss me off, and I'll tell your secret, but I made a promise, and I stick to my promises."

"I- I just didn't want to be rude." Frank shrugged, even though she had been spot on with the whole thing. "I really do appreciate it though... he appreciates it."

"Does he appreciate it enough to give me an A in his class?"

Frank looked up at her nervously then, she wasn't going to blackmail him, was she?

But then she laughed, which just made Frank extremely confused.

"Have some humor, Frank, I'm just kidding." She laughed quietly, looking down at her shoes. "I'm not that low."

"Jesus Christ." Frank choked out, releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I just- you make me nervous, and jokes like that don't really help." He tried to laugh along then, but it came out weak.

"Well, good." She scoffed playfully. "But seriously... I'll probably be a bitch to you most of the time, but I won't bring him into it, you have my word."

"Then by all means... do whatever you want to me, as long as it keeps him out of it."

"And by all means... don't talk to me in the hallways." She pulled a cocky smile then, pushing passed him a second later, leaving him confused once again.

He was just trying to be nice, but apparently she wouldn't mind if he ignored her now, so honestly, that's what he was going to do.

After that the majority of students arrived, and Frank grinned ear to ear when he saw Jamia and Ryan walking towards him.

He would never take them for granted now, he'd always acknowledge how lucky he was to see their smiling faces walking towards him.

However, he was once again, for the hundredth time that morning, confused, when he saw a guy walking beside Jamia.

He knew she had a boyfriend, but he also knew that boyfriend didn't go to their school.

"Frank..." she spoke cautiously, grabbing the guys hand. "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, he transferred today."

Protective mode was set off immediately, and his eyebrows rose as he studied the guy.

Decent looking, he supposed, had that 'I don't care' vibe to him, the leather jacket to match.

"Nice to meet you." The guy grinned, holding out his free hand for Frank to shake. "I'm Nick."

Frank's eyes narrowed as he accepted his hand, trying to decipher if he was good enough for his best friend.

No one was though, not even a king.

"Why'd you transfer?" Frank muttered, still studying the guy closely.

"School got shut down, had too many strikes, then they caught one of the teachers banging a senior."

Frank's face relaxed completely as he processed those words, and he swallowed the nervous lump forming in his throat.

"How crazy!" Ryan blurted out, obviously trying to make the situation better, and accidentally making it worse. "Teacher banging a student, imagine that."

"Yeah." Frank muttered, sending daggers at Ryan with his eyes. "Imagine that..."

Ryan looked to the ground when he realized he wasn't helping, but Nick didn't seem to notice their odd behavior, and instead just continued on with the topic.

Jamia eventually adverted the topic though, and that's when Frank swooped in to truly study the guy, making sure he was at least decent enough for her.

He hounded that guy all the way until first period, and he was determined to continue on until he was satisfied.

Luckily for Nick though, they had separate first periods, so after a while he was able to escape the interrogation.

Jamia didn't though, they shared a first period, so instead of hounding Nick, he hounded Jamia.

She loved it though, she loved seeing Frank care enough to make sure she was with someone worthy of her.

After a while though Frank did run out of questions, so the day just dragged along like it normally did up until Gerard's class.

That always got him through the day though, knowing that even though math sucked ass, he was going to get to see Gerard in only a few short hours; and when he finally did walk through that door and saw the smiling man, he forgot about his agony.

"Good afternoon, class." Gerard greeted everyone with a smile, in which several people returned. "Today we're just going to be watching a movie and taking notes."

Everyone pulled out their supplies as Gerard started up the movie, and then sat back quietly and watched as the film began to play.

Frank tried to watch the movie, he really did, but it was boring as shit, and he found himself much more interested in the way Gerard looked as he gazed over his paperwork.

'You're so cute.' Frank texted him, watching with a slight smile as Gerard discretely checked his phone, his smile growing as a shy smile covered Gerard's lips.

'Watch the fucking movie.'

'You can't make me.' Frank smirked to himself, hoping this would lead to the conversation getting interesting.

Gerard looked up at him then, a dark glint to his eyes before he typed out a reply.

'Oh yes I can.'

Frank's smirk tugged higher as he attempted to write out a response, only getting about half way done when Gerard's voice rang through his ears, and the rest of the classroom.

"Mr. Iero, please get off your phone." Gerard called out loudly, causing Frank to blush violently and shove his phone in his pocket.

"Sorry, Sir." Frank muttered as everyone laughed.

"Thank you." Gerard smiled smugly to himself, pulling out his phone once everyone's attention was off him again.

'I know what you were trying to do, baby, and it's not going to work.'

Frank scoffed quietly as he felt his phone vibrate, and rolled his eyes when he finally read the message, looking up at Gerard a second later to stick his tongue out at him.

Gerard just smirked, biting on his lip softly just to drive Frank crazy.

Just to be stubborn then, Frank put his head down, making it very obvious he wasn't watching the movie either.

He could just copy Jamia's notes later anyways.

Accidentally then, he ended up taking a nap, and only realized it when Jamia nudged him awake at the end of class.

"I'm watching the damn movie!" Frank shouted as he startled upwards, glancing around the room a moment later when he realized everyone was already gone now. "Oh.."

"You're an idiot." Jamia sighed, handing him her notes. "I want them back tomorrow morning."

She left then, leaving Frank and Gerard alone.

"Look at that." Frank smirked to himself, relaxing back against his chair. "You couldn't make me watch the movie."

"I can make you do other things..." Gerard whispered, leaning across Frank's desk. "Like-"

The door suddenly opened then, and Gerard pulled away quickly, playing it off as he looked over to see Kelly enter the classroom once more.

"Oh, uh, sorry." She mumbled as she glanced between the two. "Never mind-"

"Did you need something?" Gerard quickly spoke as she tried to walk away, which caused her to stop and sigh.

"Yeah, actually, do you still do those after school study things? Or was that just..." she gestured between the two then, suggesting they made it up so they could fool around.

"I still help out students after school, yes, do you need help?"

"If you don't mind." She mumbled, hoping Frank would have left at this point, which he didn't.

"Of course!" Gerard gestured for her to sit at a desk. "Let me just get Frank his work and then we'll chat, okay?"

She nodded in understanding and sat at a desk near Frank's, that way Gerard wouldn't have to move around as much to help them.

When Gerard grabbed Frank's work he told him what he needed to get done, and since Frank knew most of the work anyways, he didn't require much more help than that.

"So, what can I help you with?" Gerard smiled as he sat down next to her, trying to ignore the fact she knew that him and Frank were together.

She seemed to genuinely be there for school work though, and actually knew exactly what she needed help with, which Gerard was more than happy to assist with.

Instead of doing his own work, Frank just discretely watched the other two, trying to make sure Kelly didn't try anything.

That was probably crazy, but Frank didn't know how to feel about this whole situation, and if he didn't pay attention to them, he'd get too nervous about it all.

"Frank?" Gerard suddenly spoke, gazing at the other. "How's your work coming along?"

"Good." Frank lied, turning his attention to his papers. "Great, even."

That's when Kelly decided to join in on the conversation.

"Well... it's good to know you don't get your grade for sucking his dick."

They both blushed violently then, glancing between each other nervously.

"Uhh-"

"Oh, come on, you can't blame me for being suspicious... let's be honest, almost every student would try to pull that card if they were fucking their teacher."

"We're not-" Gerard stuttered out, wanting to lie, but not being able to force the words out. "H-His grade is well earned by the work he makes up after school."

She didn't speak then, she just shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to her papers.

The two men were extremely uncomfortable, but then again, if it kept her quiet, they would suffer through that for as long as possible.

Eventually Gerard returned over to Frank, and started helping him on his work, because for some reason, if Gerard wasn't there to literally force him to do it, then he wouldn't at all.

It was Kelly's turn to watch the two then, and both were so caught up in each other that they didn't even notice.

She was just curious, a part of her worried Frank was screwing Gerard over like he had her, but the other part, the part that was witnessing the scene in front of her, could sense something special was held between the two.

She didn't know that Gerard was the guy Frank had a crush on when they met at his birthday party, she never put those two together, so to her Gerard was just another way to mend Frank's broken heart.

If she knew the truth it probably would have been less suspicious, or if she had been at the school the whole year, but that wasn't the case, so she had to find out things on her own.

"Mr. Way, do you mind if I come back in tomorrow to finish? I have to work at 4."

"Of course." Gerard smiled politely, standing up as she did. "You can come in whenever you like."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." She smiled back, grabbing her things and walking towards the door.

"Oh, and Kelly-" Gerard spoke suddenly, making her pause by the door and glance back at them. "Thank you for uh," he bit his lip, looking between her and Frank. "You know, this." He gestured between him and Frank, thanking her for not spilling their secret.

"I'm doing it for you." She replied honestly. "So if he fucks up, let me know so I can get my revenge."

Frank's eyes widened a little at that, but she laughed, making Frank wonder if she was joking or not.

"Have a nice night." She finished, continuing her walk out of the classroom.

It was quiet for a moment, but then Frank let out a deep breath.

They both noted how uncomfortable that had been, but didn't want to dwell on it, and instead tried to finish up Frank's work so they could leave.

Frank was excited and nervous to leave when the time finally came, because it was time to give Gerard the comic strip, and hopefully make him happy with it.

Gerard noticed the odd behavior as they snuck out to his car, but didn't comment on it, hoping Frank would just let him know what it was sooner or later.

"Mom's working late." Frank commented as they entered his home, hanging his coat up. "Dad won't be home till six."

"Is that why you're acting weird?" Gerard laughed quietly, hanging up his coat as well. "Because you want to fuck?"

"Gerard, oh my god, I do not want to fuck 24/7!"

Gerard raised an eyebrow at him, calling him on his shit.

"Sometimes I'm sleeping." Frank defended, which of course caused Gerard to laugh.

Gerard advanced on him then, his hands on his hips as he pressed him against the wall, attempting to kiss him when Frank spoke.

"No, no, no." Frank forced out, even though Gerard was right, and he would definitely be down to fuck right now. "It's the surprise I have for you."

"Really?" Gerard beamed then, pulling away as his eyes lit up. "I get to know what it is now?"

"Yes." Frank breathed out nervously, grabbing Gerard's hand to lead him to his room. "But if you don't like it... or think it's stupid... that's okay, okay?"

"I'm going to love it." Gerard responded confidently. "No matter what, I just know I will."

"Okay..." Frank mumbled, gesturing for Gerard to sit at the edge of his bed.

Gerard smiled brightly as Frank walked back to his desk, retrieving the comic strip and hiding it behind his back before walking over to Gerard.

"I-It's not the best- but I really tried, and I hope you like it-"

"Let me see!" Gerard urged, making grabby hands at him. "Please."

Frank let out one last sigh before closing his eyes, and handing over the strip of paper.

His eyes remained closed as Gerard accepted it, and listened nervously as Gerard read it out loud.

"'When I'm with you, all I feel is happiness'." Gerard recited, his heart pounding in his chest. "'When I'm with you, you make me feel like the luckiest person in the whole world.' Oh, Frank, that is so sweet-" Gerard mumbled, his attention too strong on the paper to realize Frank had his eyes closed still.

"'The stars in the sky hide when you smile, because they could never compare to something so bright.' Aw, Frank-" He looked up then, frowning when he saw Frank's eyes closed. "Baby?"

His eyes opened then, nervously looking down at Gerard, fearing a bored look.

He wasn't met with one though, he was met with an adoring one, an adoring one that made his stomach erupt with butterflies.

Gerard smiled when Frank did nervously, and turned his attention back to the comic strip.

"'And when you laugh, the sadness is lifted, the darkness is scared away'... Frank that is so fucking sweet-"

Frank blushed as he watched Gerard eagerly continue reading along the strip.

"'You make me feel so happy within everything we do, and all I wish is to do the same for you.' You even rhymed-"

"Keep going." Frank bit his lip, knowing he was nearing the end of it.

"'I know things used to suck, and you might despise the idea completely,'" He paused then, glancing up at Frank nervously, but once the other smiled shyly at him, he pulled his gaze down again.

"'But if you'd do me the honor, I'd love to make up for those times, and be your very handsome winter formal prom date.' Frank..."

Frank couldn't tell the emotion in Gerard's voice, so naturally, he assumed the worst.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't-"

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever made me..." Gerard whispered quietly, trying to calm himself down before he teared up like he wanted to. "Y-You really want me to be your date?"

"Of course I do." Frank smiled shyly, his hands folding behind his back just as shyly. "I just... I want you to have that experience you deserved, I want to be the one who makes your night special, I want-"

Suddenly Gerard's lips were on Frank's, his hands around Frank's waist as he turned him around, pushing him on the bed gently as they continued to kiss.

Frank didn't fight it, he just allowed Gerard to kiss him softly while his hand slowly snaked through Gerard's dark locks, holding him in place as the two kissed passionately.

"I-Is that a yes?" Frank breathed out when they finally pulled away for air, a smile against his lips as he stared into Gerard's eyes.

Gerard never looked sad, necessarily, but there were moments when Frank saw something behind his eyes that was special, a fire that seemed to only glow when he was around.

"Y-You made me a comic strip of us- wrote a cute fucking- I don't know what that would be called, but it was cute, and I loved it, and ugh, I love you-"

He was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss Frank again, so that's exactly what he did, and since Frank could pretty much guess his answer, he let himself enjoy it as Gerard's tongue slowly molded against his.

There was nothing bluntly sexual about what they were doing, but Frank couldn't help but run his free hand along Gerard's body, all down his back, briefly over his ass and thighs- anywhere he could touch, just to feel the man he loved.

"Yes."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments make me so happy guys <3

Frank's mother just about cried when she heard the news about Frank and Gerard going to the dance together.

Well as 'together' as they could.

She insisted she take their pictures, and make them a nice dinner beforehand- she wanted them to be able to go out to a fancy dinner, but she knew most of the school would be at the restaurants in town, and that they couldn't risk that.

Gerard was so nervous about the whole thing, but he'd be lying if he said there wasn't a bit of excitement there.

Everyone, at some point in their life, thinks about their high school dances; whether they end up going to it or not, they've still thought about it, and the things Frank's mother was doing was the things he used to think about.

This didn't happen at his dance, his 'date' didn't even pick him up, let alone have a nice dinner with him.

They just met up at the school, and well, that obviously didn't end well.

Frank told his mother how he wanted to make this special for Gerard, and her being the hopeless romantic she was, promised to do everything in her power to make that possible.

The dance itself was two weeks away, just before the start of winterbreak, so they had a long time to prepare.

Gerard didn't have a tux, and after much argument, he finally agreed to let Linda buy him one.

After he agreed to it, he tried insisting on just renting one, or even getting a used one, but she refused, and that's how they found themselves in her friends shop getting fitted.

Luckily they were able to do it outside of store hours, seeing as lots of young men would be going in for tuxes for the dance, and they didn't want to risk being seen together.

Linda just said they had a busy schedule, and after hours would work better, and since she was close friends with the lady, she allowed it.

"You look so handsome." Frank sighed out dreamily as Gerard stood in front of the mirror, studying the suit he had just been fitted in. "So, so, handsome."

"Oh, shut up." Gerard blushed violently, giving in seconds later. "You really think so?"

"Yes." Frank grinned, standing up from his chair and walking over to Gerard. "Plus, your ass looks really good in those pants."

"My ass looks good in every pair of pants." Gerard scoffed playfully, but still blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Frankie."

"Can't say I disagree." Frank laughed, grabbing Gerard's ass as the other yelped and pushed him away. 

"Frankie, oh my god, we're in public-" 

"Not really." Frank laughed again, returning to his chair. "The store is closed, and mom and that lady are in the other room."

Gerard just huffed in response, knowing Frank was right, but not wanting to admit it to him.

Frank just smirked to himself as he watched his boyfriend change back into his causal clothing, and before long they were both returning to Frank's house, their suits over their arms.

-

Ryan was so ecstatic about the dance, this was the first dance he'd have a date to, and the fact that he had a handsome date, and was allowed to dress up, had him beaming constantly.

He had shown Frank his tux on several occasions, and as much as Frank loved Ryan, he was running out of compliments to give him.

"Brendon is renting us a limo!" Ryan beamed during one of the several showings of him in his tux. "And we're picking up all of you, so be ready at seven."

Frank was excited for about two seconds, because it took two seconds to realize he'd be in that limo without Gerard.

Brendon would be in the limo, along with Jamia's boyfriend, and they couldn't know about the two.

Especially not Brendon, Brendon had the biggest mouth in the school, he'd spill it in a second.

"I think I'm just going to have my mom drop me off." Frank responded casually, even though it was only him, Jamia, and Ryan in the room.

"No, you're not." Ryan shook his head stubbornly. "You're getting in that limo, and so is Gerard."

Frank just sighed and waited, knowing that this meant Ryan had a plan.

A plan that probably wouldn't work, but a plan that would be amusing to hear none the less.

"We'll disguise him." Ryan exclaimed happily. "And it's a masquerade, he'll wear a mask like the rest of us."

"Ryan." Frank sighed, wishing this would work. "What about his other features? His hair, his lips, he has very defining features, Ryan, someone will notice."

"I have a wig." Ryan smirked thoughtfully, walking over to his closet to emerge with a short sandy blonde wig. "And he can wear lipstick."

"You're hilarious." Frank laughed, his laughter slowly dying when he realized Ryan was dead serious. "Ryan..."

"And we'll tell everyone he's from a different school, and he just won't talk, and it will be fine!" Ryan rushed out, clearly desperate to make all of this work. "I want him there, it won't be the same without him."

"Okay, okay." Frank waved his hands in defeat. "I'll ask him."

-

Gerard laughed too, just like Frank had, until he realized Frank was serious.

And as much as he loved the idea of going in disguise, it wouldn't work, he had to be there as Gerard, he was assigned it.

If 'Gerard' didn't show up, he'd get in trouble.

Although, he knew he could just call in last minute, make an excuse about catching the flu, and no one would know if he was lying or not, because the dance was the last day before winterbreak, so no one would see him for at least two weeks after that.

Frank thought the idea was exciting in a way, risky, but exciting.

If Gerard was in disguise he'd be able to kiss him, and dance with him, and do everything he was dying to do with him in public.

And after a few hours of messing around with the wig and makeup Ryan gave him, the two decided they were going to do it.

Gerard looked adorable in that wig, and even though it was a pain in Frank's ass to pin back all Gerard's hair, the look afterwards made up for it.

And the lipstick, oh god, the lipstick had Frank giggling and turned on all at the same time.

It didn't look like Gerard when he put a mask on, and with Jamia's help they could probably do Gerard's makeup to make the illusion he had different bone structure.

Makeup was sneaky as fuck, and Jamia was like a wizard with it, Frank had no doubt she'd be able to do something for him.

And of course she agreed to, giving them practically no reason to not go through with it.

And so in the final days leading up to the dance, they practiced his disguise every day, and when the night finally came, they were prepared.

-

"You boys look so handsome!" Mrs. Iero beamed as the two emerged from Frank's room in their suits.

Gerard wasn't in disguise yet, because Frank's mother wanted them to have a nice dinner, and she wanted to take pictures of the two before it happened.

It put a bit of a rush on things, considering Jamia had to get ready at Frank's house now, while also helping Gerard, but honestly no one minded, they were just happy Gerard would be able to be with them.

"Your lovely dinner awaits." She giggled, grabbing their hands and leading them into the kitchen, which was dark besides two candles. 

Frank flushed with embarrassment at how far his mother had gone, but Gerard just giggled excitedly, thinking it was the cutest thing ever.

"For the lovely Frank," she sat him at the table then. "A fresh garden cut salad, along with Italian pasta, and tofu."

"And for the handsome Gerard," she sat him down as well. "Another fresh salad, along with an oven roasted chicken breast with a fettuccine sauce."

"Wow." Gerard breathed out as he eyed his plate, his mouth watering at the sight. "This looks delicious." 

"Thank you." She beamed, a proud smile on her face. "Enjoy your dinner, boys."

She took a quick unexpected picture then, and rushed out of the kitchen before Frank could complain.

"Sorry she's so over the top." Frank mumbled as he mixed up his salad. 

"I love it." Gerard mumbled around a mouthful of that chicken. "I mean-" He swallowed his food then. "I love it, sorry."

"Manners, Gerard." Frank playfully scoffed, with a mouth full of salad of course.

Gerard burst into a fit of laughter at that, which was the intended effect, leaving Frank satisfied with a warm fluttery feeling in his chest.

Frank's mom kept peeking into the kitchen, thinking she was being sneaky, but in reality was very obvious.

For that reason they kept their conversations short, at least on Frank's end, just to drive her crazy.

Realistically they needed to hurry up and eat anyways, so the lack of conversation just saved them time so Jamia could come over sooner and get started on Gerard.

So with limited flirting, and cute exchanges of words, they basically finished their meal in peace.

After that though, Linda demanded pictures of course, so Frank and Gerard posed in the living room, laughing at each other as they tried to be as dramatic as possible.

Those were the best pictures though, the ones where they were just laughing and staring at each other, because those were the pictures that captured their love.

Then of course when Jamia finally did come over, Linda wanted pictures of her as well.

She wasn't even ready, but Linda demanded a few 'before' pictures anyways.

That left them with little time to get ready, but even while rushing, Jamia did a fantastic job on Gerard's makeup.

Frank didn't understand how she could make Gerard's bone structure look so different, but she had managed to do it, and the lipstick she applied to him had his lips looking plumper than normal, taking away one of the distinguishing features.

"Well, hello, cutie." Frank purred as Jamia started on herself, standing behind Gerard as he eyed him suggestively through the mirror. "Gotta name? Or should I just keep calling you cutie?"

He placed his hand on Gerard's chest then, slowly trailing it down his body as he held eye contact through the mirror.

Gerard just smirked and grabbed a hold of Frank's hand, pulling it up to his lips as he dragged his tongue along Frank's index finger, glancing in the mirror quickly to make sure Jamia wasn't looking before slowly pushing the finger between his lips.

Frank resisted the urge to groan as Gerard sucked on his finger suggestively, but as he watched Gerard slowly pull his hand away, making Frank witness those lips slowly dragging against his skin, he failed.

It was quiet though, luckily, and Jamia was too focused on her makeup to realize what was going on.

"Your lips look so pretty wrapped around my finger, baby." Frank whispered into Gerard's ear, breathing hotly against it. "They'd look even prettier around my cock..."

"If you're lucky." Gerard whispered back, his lips tugging into a smirk. 

Frank just grinned and kissed Gerard's cheek, he was going to be lucky whether Gerard went down on him or not.

"If you guys keep whispering probably dirty things into each others ear I'm gonna leave."

"We're not doing anything." Frank scoffed, pulling away dramatically. "I'm quite offended you would even-"

"I heard you say cock."

Frank froze mid sentence, his lips pursing as he tried to think of a witty response.

"You got me there."

"He meant rooster." Gerard giggled. "You know, I had chicken for dinner, so he was asking me if my cock was-" Gerard stopped, suddenly realizing how much more horrible that sounded, and then bursting into laughter. "I'm so sorry." Gerard heaved out, his eyes watering from laughing so hard. "He was not asking about my dinner, let's forget about that, okay?"

"Gladly." Jamia sighed, finishing up her makeup. "Now could you two horny bastards step outside so I can put my dress on?"

They both left with quiet giggles, and when they eventually returned, Frank was left speechless with how beautiful Jamia looked.

"Wow." He breathed out, his eyes raking over the sparkly red dress, with the long tutu like skirt. "Best friend, you are so fucking beautiful."

"Thank you, Frankie." She smiled to herself, gazing down at her dress. "I feel beautiful."

"Good, because you are." Frank grinned, wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around. "Like a pretty princess."

"I'm the queen." Jamia scoffed playfully, pushing him away. "But really, thank you."

Frank just smiled and hugged her properly then, and then of course Frank's mother demanded more pictures.

It was almost 7 anyways though, so Frank knew they wouldn't have to endure the torture for too long.

Luckily Gerard didn't have to take anymore pictures, because he was in disguise now, and that would be pretty pointless.

Obviously Linda snuck a few pictures when he wasn't looking, but they didn't know that.

Ryan had told Brendon and Nick that Frank was bringing a date from another school, and that his date was really shy, and probably wouldn't talk to them.

It was the only thing he could think of, but luckily they bought it without second thought, and didn't question him further on it.

"They're here." Jamia announced as she glanced out the window. "Time to go!"

Gerard took a nervous breath before grabbing a hold of Frank's hand, hoping that would calm his nerves down a bit.

They left the house then, but that's when Nick practically jumped out of the limo.

"No! Jamia get back in the fucking house." He pointed to the house then, and when she tried to question it, he just demanded she go back in the house.

She rolled her eyes but did it anyways, and Frank and Gerard watched from the sidewalk as Nick grabbed a bouquet of roses from the limo, hiding it behind his back as he made his way up the walk way.

Frank grinned as he watched Nick knock on the door, and smiled properly as he greeted Jamia formally, handing her the roses as she blushed violently. 

Good, Frank thought to himself.

Jamia deserved to be treated like the queen she was, and luckily Nick seemed to agree with him on that.

She hugged him after accepting the flowers, and he turned to look at Frank, a smile against his lips like he was looking for Frank's approval or something.

Jamia must of told him how important Frank was to her, and he wanted to get that blessing from the best friend that meant so much to the girl he adored.

Frank sent him a thumbs up and a smile, and the others smile only grew as he grabbed Jamia's hand, and led her to the limo.

Gerard nervously followed, and he was the last to get in after Frank.

"What's up?" Brendon spoke immediately, clearly trying to get this 'unknown' person out of their shell.

Gerard wasn't gonna cave though, so he just gazed over at Frank, hoping Frank would know how to respond to that.

"He's shy." Frank repeated, grabbing a hold of Gerard's hand. "And he's not out of the closet yet, so he doesn't want anyone to know who he is."

"Oh, lame." Brendon muttered. "Don't stay in there too long man, life is so much better outside of that fucking closet."

Gerard just nodded and squeezed Frank's hand, needing that strength to get through the night.

Not only did he have to hide himself, he also had to fight off all those horrible memories from the last dance he attended.

That's what was hard, the memories still felt so vivid, and the only thing that was stopping him from having a panic attack was Frank's touch on his hand.

Frank knew how nervous Gerard was, so he rub his thumb along Gerard's knuckles, or wrap his arm around his waist whenever it was clear he was tense.

And before Gerard knew it, the limo was stopped outside of the school.

-

It wasn't different than his dance, not at all, in fact.

Everything looked the same, the stupid stage, the flashy lights, even the refreshments table looked the same.

Or maybe he was just imagining it, maybe he was so traumatized by the event that it had his brain seeing a different scene.

"I'll be right back." Frank whispered into Gerard's ear, and the other nodded nervously.

Where was Frank going?

Had Frank secretly filmed them having sex, and was going to sneak off to stream the video on the screen?

Realistically Frank was just going to ask the DJ to play Gerard's favorite song, but of course Gerard was panicking none the less.

Ryan and Brendon, along with Jamia and Nick, were all occupied on the dance floor, so Gerard just stood there nervously, watching everyone as he waited for Frank to return.

There was a line to request music though, so Frank was gone for a pretty long time, and to distract himself, Gerard got some punch from the table.

He was usually a nervous eater, but none of the food looked good, so instead he just drank two full cups of the punch before Frank returned.

It was helping, oddly enough, and the punch tasted fantastic.

"This punch is fantastic." Gerard giggled when Frank finally returned, getting himself another cup. "Like, holy shit."

"Well, yeah, it's spiked." Frank laughed, reaching for his own cup, and missing the way Gerard's face seemed to drain from color.

Not that you could tell anyways, he was wearing a shit ton of makeup.

"W-What?" Gerard looked down at his cup. "Spiked?"

"Yeah, Brendon and Nick poured like ten mini bottles of vodka in here." Frank nodded to himself, sipping at his drink. "Can't even taste it."

"Oh god." Gerard felt sick. "Don't let me drink anymore, okay? I'm sober."

"Oh shit, Gerard-" Frank tried to reach for his cup then, cursing himself for not warning Gerard. "Give me your cup."

"After this one." Gerard waved him off, lifting the cup to his lips before chugging it down. "I already made it- wasting is bad."

"A-Are you going to be okay?" Frank questioned nervously as he watched Gerard crush his plastic cup. 

"Yeah." Gerard nodded confidently. "As long as you don't let me drink anymore."

"I won't." Frank assured, ditching his own cup before dragging Gerard out on the dance floor.

It was very clear when the alcohol hit, because that's when Gerard got handsy.

"Frank-" Gerard breathed out, his hands dropping from Frank's waist down to his ass. "Your ass is so nice."

Frank let out an embarrassing laugh that was drowned out by the music, and pushed Gerard out of the crowd, and behind the pushed back bleachers so no one could see them.

Gerard took advantage of that right away, his body pushing Frank's up against the wall, his lips sucking harshly on Frank's neck.

"Gee-" Frank groaned, his body tensing as he tried to keep some composure. 

"Frankie I love you-" Gerard breathed out, managing to sneak his hand down the back of Frank's pants. "You make me so happy-"

So Gerard was an emotional and horny drunk, that was not something Frank expected.

"Baby, you gotta stop." Frank whimpered, not wanting him to stop. "Wait till we get home-"

"Don't wanna." Gerard growled, biting down softly into Frank's neck. 

"Ah, shit, shit, shit-" Frank muttered to himself, knowing there would be no way to deny Gerard, especially when he got rough like that, it was one of Frank's weaknesses apparently.

But just then the music suddenly stopped, and that moment of confusion on Gerard's end made Frank capable of pushing him away.

Gerard didn't even realize it, he was just too curious to see why the music stopped, but once he learned why it had, he felt sick with nerves.

"It's time to announce our formal royalty!" The principle beamed, and Frank could hear the tiny whimper leave Gerard's lip.

"Hey..." he whispered, pulling Gerard back into him. "Everything is going to be okay, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Gerard just stared down at him, clearly not sure if he could believe him or not.

It's not that he didn't trust Frank, just the pain from before was overwhelming him, and that's all he could focus on.

But then Frank kissed him, both of Frank's hands holding his face securely, forcing him to relax as their tongues moved gently together.

They hadn't kissed at all that night, simply out of fear of getting caught, but Frank didn't care in that moment, all he cared about was making Gerard feel better.

The names of the king and queen were announced, and Gerard pulled away abruptly, just to make sure that dirty picture of him wasn't going to pop up on the screen.

It never did, it was just a picture of the high school quarterback, and his girlfriend the head cheerleader.

And then, he smiled.

"See." Frank whispered, wrapping his arms around Gerard from behind. "Everything is okay."

Gerard was the one to kiss Frank then, and it wasn't desperate and sexual like his other actions had been, this was just to show Frank how much he loved him.

His dick was still hard, obviously, but that's not the point.

"This is actually pretty fun." Gerard admitted quietly, a shy smile on his glossed lips. "Thank you for being my date."

"You're welcome, I guess." Frank shrugged, laughing as Gerard smacked his arm playfully. "Wanna dance again?"

The music would be starting up again very shortly, so Frank wanted Gerard to continue having fun.

"No." Gerard shook his head, a sloppy smirk against his lips. "Come with me."

Frank swallowed hard as Gerard grabbed his wrist, but allowed himself to be pulled out of the building anyways.

Brendon had rented the limo for the entire night, so when Gerard eyed it in the parking lot, he continued to drag Frank over to it.

"Get in-" Gerard urged, shoving at Frank's ass as he tried to get into the vehicle.

"I'm in!" Frank giggled erratically as Gerard joined him, they lips meeting in a messy kiss.

However, before they could get anywhere, someone cleared their throat.

Gerard looked towards the sound angrily, and when he noticed the little window connecting the back of the limo to the front, he aggressively crawled over to it.

Frank laughed as he watched Gerard stumble over to the driver, his cheeks starting to hurt when Gerard almost slipped off the seats.

"Hey-" Gerard slurred a bit. "Can you lock the doors? And close this window thingy?"

The driver didn't respond, he just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Or watch, I don't give a fuck." 

That's when the driver realized he was serious, and Frank continued to laugh as the little window slowly rolled up.

Then of course Gerard turned to face Frank dramatically, the most hilarious 'suggestive' glare making Frank's sides hurt from laughing so hard.

"Oh god, Gee, what are you doing?" Frank heaved out as Gerard crawled back to him. "We can't do anything, you know."

"Why the fuck not?" Gerard pouted, his eyebrows furrowed together as he tossed his mask to the side. 

"We're in a limo, we don't have a condom or lube, not to mention you're pretty drunk right now."

"Don't need a condom." Gerard breathed out, pulling at Frank's belt. "Just gonna blow you-"

"Gerard-" Frank groaned as his pants were suddenly around his thighs, Gerard's hand stroking him into arousal quickly. 

He wanted to object because Gerard wasn't sober, he was always taught that alcohol made consent invalid- yes he had fooled around with Ryan when they were drunk, but that was different, they were both drunk- Frank was completely sober, and it didn't feel right.

But it was like Gerard knew that, because he spoke immediately after Frank had those thoughts.

"And don't like-" Gerard waved his hand around dramatically then. "Worry about like, consent? Because you know damn fucking well I'd blow you sober- and I want this, Frank, I really fucking want this, and I know you're a good guy who doesn't wanna take advantage, but please-"

"Fuck, okay-" Frank nodded eagerly then, shifting his body a bit so Gerard could get more comfortable. 

"Thank you-" Gerard actually moaned, wasting no time in taking Frank into his mouth, pushing down all the way without any hesitation at all.

"Shit-" Frank gasped, his hands gripping at the leather seats as his hips pressed forward instinctively. 

It always shocked him how Gerard could do this so well, it also made him feel a bit pathetic too though, here Gerard was acting like he didn't have a gag reflex, while every time Frank even thought about it his gag reflex acted up.

Now was not the time to dwell on that though, especially not when Gerard was moving like that, his cheeks hallowed the entire time, keeping every inch of Frank satisfied.

And those lips, fuck, Frank was right when he said they'd look good doing that, the sight was better than he had imagined it to be.

He wanted to tug on Gerard's hair, but the wig made that impossible, so he was forced to grip the seats instead, desperate whimpers leaving his lips as his hips twitched forward.

"Fuck, fuck-" Frank chanted quietly, his head thrown back. "Feels so fucking good-"

Gerard just hummed happily and kept going, his hands massaging at Frank's thighs as he did.

Frank's head was spinning, but the pleasant buzz slowly came to a halt as Gerard pulled away.

"What?" Frank mumbled as his head lolled forward, frowning until he watched Gerard put two fingers into his mouth. "Oh god... what are you doing?"

"Spread your legs." 

Frank was obeying instantly, his hands pushing his pants further down so he could open his legs, the limbs trembling softly as Gerard placed his fingers between his thighs.

"Oh, god, please-"

Gerard was moving before Frank could even finish his sentence, and the choked out sound he made as Gerard pushed his fingers inside was the most arousing thing Gerard had ever heard.

It was more painful than it had been, using saliva instead of lube wasn't working very well for Frank, but the sensation was satisfying for some reason, and when Gerard finally found that little bundle of nerves, it was like the pain vanished.

"Shit, shit, shit-" Frank choked out, his hips pressing up into Gerard's mouth while Gerard's fingers moved quick and rough against his prostate. "Holy shit-"

He was sobbing at this point, the pleasure so overwhelming he almost wanted it to stop; Gerard wasn't going to stop though, he wasn't going to stop until Frank was screaming out his name.

"Oh, please-" Frank sobbed desperately, his body squirming under Gerard. "I'm gonna come-"

Gerard groaned loudly around Frank, the vibrations tearing through Frank's body as Gerard pushed in another finger-

"G-Gee!" Frank practically squealed as he came, his head thrown back as his body worked through his orgasm. 

Gerard didn't even stop then, he kept sucking until Frank became sensitive.

"Mmm, fuck yeah." Gerard breathed out as he relaxed onto the floor of the limo. 

Frank couldn't even speak, he just relaxed against the seats, panting heavily as he tried to stop his eyes from going crossed.

He couldn't help it though, his head was spinning violently.

"You okay, Frankie?" Gerard giggled a few seconds later, his hand rubbing Frank's thigh soothingly. 

"'M just-" Frank stuttered out, unable to form proper words. "Fuck."

Gerard was always good at sucking dick, don't get him wrong, but there was some added touch when he was drunk, and Frank didn't know what it was, but it was amazing.

"I'm feeling more sober now." Gerard laughed weakly, pulling himself up onto the seats. 

"Yeah." Frank muttered to himself, not hearing a word Gerard had said.

"Alright, I'll give you a minute." Gerard giggled, feeling a sense of pride at how he was able to make Frank so incoherent like that.

"I wanna go dance." Gerard spoke again soon after though, growing bored just sitting there. "Can we go dance?"

Frank suddenly remembered his original mission 'make Gerard have a good time at the dance', and that gave him enough energy to pull up his pants and get out of the limo.

His legs were weak as fuck though, and it took him several steps before he stopped walking like a baby deer.

Gerard was no help, he was still tipsy himself, so the two of them looked like idiots as they made their way back into the school.

At least Gerard remembered to put his mask back on.

"Where have you been!?" Ryan exclaimed when he noticed the two, grabbing their wrists to pull them out on the dance floor. "They're about to play the last slow song of the night!"

He ditched them to get with Brendon then, but by that time the music had started playing, and Frank was leaning into Gerard.

"This is lovely." Gerard sighed as Frank rested his head against his chest. 

"It is." Frank mumbled absentmindedly, too focused on the way Gerard had his arms wrapped around him. "We should slow dance after you blow me every time."

Gerard let out a quiet laugh and pulled Frank up for a kiss, which he accepted gratefully. 

"You're my king, Gerard." Frank whispered, his eyes on his. "Not just my prom king, but my king in everything."

"And you are mine..." Gerard whispered against Frank's lips, desperate to kiss them. "My everything."

Frank beamed internally and wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck, pulling him against him as they embraced tightly.

And then, they danced the night away, not a care in the world anymore.

-


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I trusted my friend to edit this so if its fucked up i blame her

Winter break. AKA 'have sex with Gerard as much as I can' to Frank.  
They were to be alone in the house for almost ten hours each day, how could Frank not take advantage of that? 

However, as much as Gerard was down to have sex with Frank whenever they wanted, he wanted to do something else, first. 

Frank frowned when Gerard brought it up. 

"You want to go get tested for STD's first?" Frank's frown deepened. "Why? Do you think I-" 

"I trust you." Gerard assured quickly. "It's just- sometimes you won't even have symptoms of an STD, so you might truly believe you're clean, but you aren't-" 

"Why can't we just keep using condoms then?" 

Gerard bit his lip and gazed into his lap, wondering if he was being selfish in his reasoning. 

"I hate using them." He finally muttered, his gaze still low. "It feels so much better for me without them, I know that's selfish, but it's true..." 

"What about me?" Frank mumbled himself, wondering if the difference would affect him as well. "Will bottoming feel better for me without it?" 

"I don't know." Gerard answered honestly, looking up at him then. "I've never let someone top me without wearing one." 

Frank just nodded idly to himself, trying to sort out his thoughts. It wasn't like this was a crazy request; it was a very valid one, so Frank didn't understand why he felt so guarded about it. 

Maybe it was when Gerard said someone could have an STD and not even know it, maybe he was worried he'd caught one, and wanted to live blissfully being oblivious to it.

It was unlikely, he had only been with Jamia to his knowledge- there were a few times he's woken up drunk at parties and not known what happened, but he doubted he'd had that much drunken sex- so it was very unlikely. 

"What are you thinking?" Gerard questioned a few moments later, starting to worry at the lack of response. 

"Would you let me top you without a condom?" He suddenly realized his question, if it felt so good for Gerard to not wear one; surely it would feel good for him too? 

"If we got these tests done, and you were clean, absolutely, without a doubt." 

Frank grinned smugly to himself, yes others had topped Gerard, but no one would have topped him the way Frank would. 

That filled him with a weird sense of pride. 

"I'm sorry." Frank suddenly spoke, gazing into Gerard's eyes. "I don't know why I'm making such a big deal out of this, it's just new, I guess." 

Gerard bared a bright smile then, and leaned in to kiss Frank's cheek. 

"You don't have to apologize, baby, I understand. I'm just glad you're not mad or anything." 

"Has anyone gotten mad at you for asking?" Frank frowned then, realizing that was an odd thing to assume, unless it had happened before. 

Gerard's smile fell, and he mumbled 'yeah'. 

"Well I'm not mad." Frank assured, leaning in to kiss Gerard properly to prove his point. "Not wearing condoms will be weird, but if it’s what you want, than I'm willing to at least try." 

Gerard's smile returned then, and he shocked Frank by dragging him out to the car right that minute, insisting they go get the test done now, so they'd get the results sooner. 

Luckily for them, by the power of fate or something, the clinic they went to had an onsite lab, which meant they could test it right there- and it was a slow day, so they were able to get the results within an hour or so. 

They just waited in the waiting room after that, not really by choice though; after Gerard had his blood drawn, he could barely stand, and that of course, is when Frank learned of Gerard's fear. 

He was glad he wasn't the only one with a phobia. 

Gerard hid it very well during the process though, Frank had no idea he was petrified until after it was over. Gerard looked nervous, and a bit paler than usual, but he didn't look as fearful as he was deep inside. 

He apologized profusely to Frank when he had to practically carry him out in the waiting room, but it didn't bother Frank. 

And after about a half hour, and a bottle of Orange Juice provided by the nice lady, Gerard was feeling better. 

And by that time the results would be back soon, so they ended up staying in there even though Gerard could move around just fine. 

"Your results are back." The nice lady returned to the waiting room after another thirty minutes. 

She handed Frank and Gerard each a separate piece of paper, and they both glanced at each other before looking down at their results. 

Negative. 

Negative. 

Negative. 

Negative. 

The results were identical, they both tested back negative to all the STD's. 

"Fuck yes." Gerard sighed, his eyes widening when he realized the lady was still there. 

"Be safe boys, and get another test done around the one year mark, even if you've only been with each other, okay?" 

"Why?" Frank frowned, clearly having not paid attention in health class. 

"There's different ways to contract STD's." The woman started to explain. "It's rare, but you can contract a number of STD's if infected blood mixes with yours, say a friend gets injured, and you tend to their wound, accidentally getting some of their blood in an open wound you have yourself, you can contract that way." 

Frank's frown just deepened even more, trying to process all of this. 

"Even kissing can potentially give you an STD, if the other person has the Herpes Virus 2, also known as cold sores on their lips, or 'Herpes Simplex', kissing is dangerous, and even more so if you engage in oral sex with that person." 

"Holy shit." Frank shook his head groggily then, too much information to process at once. 

"Well, I don't plan on kissing anyone but him, so I should be fine, right?" 

"Has either of you ever had a cold sore on your lips?" 

They both glanced at each other, and then shook their heads no. 

"Then you probably don't carry the virus- many people have Herpes Virus 2 in their systems, hence why they get cold sores,- but if neither of you two have had one, you likely don't. Virus 2 can be transmitted by kissing, sharing eating utensils, sharing chap stick-" 

"That's so scary." Frank suddenly blurted out, remembering all the times he'd share a drink with his friends. 

"Herpes Virus 2 is very common, and doesn't affect you as greatly as other STD's, if you do contract it, there's no need for panic; you'll have to refrain from oral sex, and as long as you do that, the sores will remain only occasionally on your mouth, not your genitals as well." 

"So like... there's two kinds of Herpes?" 

"Yes, one type resides 'above the belt' as some would say, while the other resides below it." 

"And if you have the above one, you can still fuck without getting the below one?" 

"As long as the person with the 'above one' doesn't perform oral sex, yes." 

"And if they do?" Frank question warily, seeing as this virus could be present and not known at all, making it very possible for that person to perform oral sex without realizing it. 

What if Gerard accidentally got it by sharing a drink or something, but he didn't even know, and then gave it to Frank? 

"There's a chance it won't turn into 'below the belt' herpes, but it's always potentially contagious, just lower levels at certain times." 

Gerard sat quietly through all of this, trying not to giggle at how the doctor had to phrase things differently for Frank would understand. 

Proper terms confused him, but the whole above and below the belt thing seemed to click. Gerard himself already knew all of this; he always paid good attention in school. 

"When is it the highest risk?" 

"Before and after an outbreak, and before you ask, you'll know when an outbreak is about to happen because the area where the cold sore will form will tingle and sometimes burn." 

"Hmm." Frank hummed to himself, still processing everything. 

"Don't freak yourself out about this, though, above the belt is very common, in fact most people have it."

"Yeah, but like, I don't want to worry about getting Herpes when he goes down on me, like, how will I be sure he doesn't have it? Or vice versa?" 

She just sighed and rubbed her forehead, clearly frustrated about his lack of knowledge. 

"If you're genuinely worried, or fear you might have contracted above the belt herpes, just wear a condom while the act is preformed, they don't make flavored condoms just for fun, you know."

Frank's eyebrows shot up at that, and Gerard just burst into a fit of giggles. 

She had been very professional up until the comment about flavored condoms, and it shocked Frank so badly he looked hilarious. 

"Thank you." Gerard spoke then, standing up to shake her hand. "You've probably just made my boyfriend paranoid as shit, but I'll make sure he learns more about sexual safety and such." 

"Of course." She grinned at him, shaking his hand as well. "Don't forget your check up in a year! And if your sexual partner changes before that, get checked in six months." 

She returned to her lab then, and Gerard turned to help Frank up, but he was just staring blankly at a wall, obviously rethinking every he had ever done in his life. 

"Come on." Gerard giggled, forcing Frank to his feet. "We don't have much time before your parents will be home." 

"Okay, but like-" Frank rambled as he allowed Gerard to pull him out of the clinic. "You're sure you've never had a cold sore?" 

"Yes, Frank." Gerard sighed as they climbed into the car. "But if you're that paranoid, I'll buy us some flavored condoms and you can wear them when I go down on you." 

"That doesn't sound as good." Frank mumbled, his arms crossing stubbornly. 

"Then you'll just have to trust me." Gerard smiled, driving out of the parking lot.

-

When they returned to Frank's house, Gerard didn't immediately get out of the car, and when Frank realized that, he looked over at him questioningly. 

"Before..." Gerard gestured weakly with his hand. "When I topped you, did you like that kinda rough thing? Like, the pinning your hands down, that kinda thing?" 

Frank frowned as he thought about it, but then his lips twisted up in a smile, remembering just how much he had liked it. 

He really did, too, it was shocking, and unexpected, but the way Gerard took control of everything he did, it was extremely arousing to Frank. 

"Oh, yes." Frank breathed out, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Why?" 

"Just wondering." Gerard smirked to himself, finally undoing his seat belt. "Let's go inside, Frankie." 

Frank swallowed hard and followed Gerard up to his house, his hands shaking slightly as he tried to unlock the door. 

Gerard noticed and to figure out if it was from fear or anticipation, he placed his hand on the back of Frank's thigh, and when Frank groaned quietly in response, he got his answer. 

The door finally opened and they rushed inside, Frank ready to take whatever Gerard was going to give him, when of course there was an interruption. 

Buddy came running at them, jumping on Frank and whining, an indication he needed to go outside. 

"Sorry." Frank mumbled, rushing to the back door to let the dog out. 

Gerard disappeared in that time, so Frank frowned and turned to watch outside, making sure Buddy went to the bathroom before he was let inside again. 

After a minute or so Buddy had gone to the bathroom, but seemed to want to stay outside and enjoy the sunshine, so believing they wouldn't have any interruptions, he turned to find Gerard. 

Gerard was already there though, standing almost directly behind Frank, waiting for him to turn around. 

"Shit!" Frank gasped, his fear fading instantly as Gerard pressed him up against the counter, his lips being covered by the others. "Oh god-" Frank groaned into the kiss as Gerard pressed against his thigh, showing how excited he was. 

"That was fast-" Gerard didn't respond, he just slammed the bottle of lube he had retrieved on the counter, making his intentions clear. 

"R-Right here?" Frank groaned as Gerard began kissing at his neck, and Gerard nodded against the skin slowly. "But it's the kitchen-" 

"Where would you prefer?" Gerard mumbled against Frank's skin, the sensation making Frank feel faint. 

"B-Bedroom." Frank mumbled, gasping as Gerard's arms were suddenly around his waist, pulling him harshly against him. 

Frank caught the message and wrapped his legs around Gerard, grabbing a hold of the lube as Gerard carried him out of the kitchen. 

"It was worth a shot." Gerard grinned at Frank as they went up the stairs, and Frank laughed and kissed him briefly. 

"Not that bold, Gerard." 

"Someday." 

Frank just grinned and kissed at Gerard's neck, making it extremely difficult for Gerard to make it into the bedroom. 

They managed, somehow, and before he knew it Frank was being tossed onto the bed, watching eagerly as Gerard tugged his shirt over his head. 

"What do you wanna do?" Gerard smirked at him then, standing at the foot of the bed while Frank just stared. "You wanna stare the whole time?" 

"I want you to top me-" Frank rushed out, pulling his shirt off as well. "But I'm a little scared." 

Gerard's smirk fell then, and he gently climbed on top of Frank, cupping his face and pulling him in for a kiss. 

"Talk to me." He whispered against his lips, kissing them softly once more. 

"Is it going to hurt again, at first?" Frank mumbled distractedly, letting his hands roam around Gerard's bare back. 

"Yes." Gerard answered honestly, pulling away slightly so he could look at Frank properly. "But then it won't, and I'll take such good care of you, you won't even remember the pain." 

Frank's stomach twisted lustfully at the thought, remembering the last, and first, time he bottomed. 

It was excruciating at first, but after the pain subsided, nothing had ever felt so good, ever. 

He ended up responding with a moan, his hands lowering to Gerard's hips, squeezing tightly in a silent response. 

"Can I keep going?" Gerard whispered softly, wanting to make sure as he kissed Frank softly. 

"Yes, please." 

Gerard's smirk was back as he pulled away, and Frank lifted his hips as Gerard undid he pants, pulling them down around Frank's ankles so he could kick them off. 

Gerard grinned and leaned down to kiss at Frank's thigh, his kisses slowly trailing, his nose dragging the fabric of his boxers up as he went. 

Frank was absolutely trembling as he watched, he would never be able to process the fact that Gerard was his, so watching the man he loved and lusted for so desperately kissing his thighs was mind blowing. 

"Gerard-" Frank finally choked out, the teasing being too much for him. "Please..." 

Gerard smiled against Frank's skin before tonguing at the little hickeys he left, and then finally pulled down Frank's boxers. 

"Finally." Frank breathed out, his eyes on his ceiling. 

He didn't want to watch, he didn't want to know what Gerard was going to do, he liked the anticipation, it built everything up and made it heightened. 

So when Gerard leaned down and took all of Frank into his mouth at once, the sensation was alarming, Frank's body and mind trembled wildly as his back arched off the bed. 

The reaction pleased Gerard immensely, and he groaned around Frank, making the other curse loudly and press his hips forward. 

"F-Fuck." Frank panted heavily, still keeping his eyes up. 

He didn't understand how Gerard could do that so fast, Frank wasn't a huge boy down there, but he definitely wasn't small enough to where someone could just take him like that, but yet, here Gerard was. 

Sweat began to form all over Frank's body as he felt Gerard's throat contract around him, the warm, wet, sensation overwhelming him. 

"Oh, please-" Frank begged as he heard the cap of the lube open, his legs spreading on instinct. 

Gerard groaned once more as he blindly covered his fingers with the lube, and Frank reacted instantly as he pushed the first one inside. 

"Yes-" Frank moaned, his hips pressing up once more. "Gerard-" 

The way Frank moaned his name made Gerard lightheaded, or maybe it was the lack of air getting to his brain at the moment, but either way, he felt amazing, and it gave him the confidence to push in two more fingers.

Frank winced immediately, the sudden stretch sending an unwelcomed pain through his lower back. 

He knew it would get better though, so he just swallowed hard, his eyes still up on the ceiling as he tried to focus on the sensation of Gerard's mouth around him. 

Gerard noticed the difference in Frank's body, he could tell he was in pain, so to help sooth it, he used his free hand to massage gently at his thigh. 

"Oh it hurts, Gerard-" Frank finally whimpered, the sound causing Gerard to still his motions instantly. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Gerard rasped out, his voice raspy from his previous actions. 

"I want it to feel good." Frank whimpered again, his eyes squeezing shut. 

"You're doing so good, Frank." Gerard whispered, slowly moving his fingers again. "So proud of you..." 

The words helped, oddly enough, it distracted him more than the blow job had. 

"Keep talking to me." Frank breathed out, finding Gerard's voice soothing and relaxing. 

"You make me so happy, Frank." Gerard whispered, scissoring his fingers slowly. "I didn't know I could feel this way." 

"Oh god-" Frank whimpered, this time from pleasure. "It's getting better..." 

"And so beautiful-" Gerard suddenly brushed up against Frank's prostate, and it resulted in Frank choking in a gasp, his body trembling slightly as it demanded more. "Right there, baby?" Gerard whispered, pushing up against that spot more roughly, emitting the same reaction from Frank. 

"Yes-" Frank choked out, his body trembling once again. "Oh, please-" Gerard continued to stretch him then, making sure to brush up against that spot every few moments, distracting Frank from the pain until eventually there was none at all. 

"I think I'm ready-" Frank spoke quickly then, his body demanding more. 

Gerard groaned happily and removed his fingers, grabbing for the lube until Frank grabbed his hand. 

"Wait, get up." Gerard frowned but did what Frank asked, and then allowed Frank to pull him over to the wall. 

"T-The first time we did anything, you pushed me against the wall in the classroom-" Frank stuttered out, feeling embarrassed. "I want that now, I want you to fuck me against this wall."

Frank figured Gerard was going to question it, but he did no such thing, in fact, he just shoved Frank up against the wall. 

"Tell me if I need to stop." Gerard whispered in Frank's ear as he undid his pants. 

"I will." Frank nodded eagerly, handing Gerard the bottle of lube he had carried over. 

Gerard couldn't help the smirk of excitement, but luckily that just had Frank even more excited, and before he knew it, he had his legs wrapped around Gerard's waist. 

"Keep your eyes open." Gerard whispered as he lined himself up, and Frank nodded nervously. 

Frank failed the second Gerard began pushing in, the shock on his body causing his eyes to close against his will. 

"Open." Gerard growled quietly, which shocked Frank more than the act did, making his eyes open instantly. "Good boy." 

"Oh, that's hot-" Frank laughed weakly, clutching onto Gerard's shoulders desperately. 

Gerard grinned and kissed Frank, distracting him with his tongue while he pushed the rest of the way inside. 

The last inch had Frank whimpering quietly in pain, but Gerard had his arms wrapped securely around Frank's body at this point, the embrace distracting from the pain. 

"You good?" Gerard questioned softly as the kiss broke, watching as Frank's glazed over eyes opened. 

"I'm good." Frank grinned weakly, his brain clouded by the lust and pain all at once. "Your good boy." 

Gerard hadn't expected Frank to enjoy that whole 'good boy' thing as much as he did, but he seemed to, so Gerard grinned and kissed him again. 

"My good boy." He muttered in agreement, his lips reaching down to kiss at Frank's neck while his hips started a slow shallow pace, letting Frank adjust more. 

It was extremely hard to go slow, especially without the barrier of a condom, but Gerard refrained, waiting for the moan of relief to leave Frank's lips. 

And when it finally did, Gerard couldn't control himself anymore. 

"Fuck!" Frank cried out as Gerard suddenly slammed into him with excessive force, managing to hit just the right spot as he did so. 

"Gerard, Gerard, Gerard-" Gerard glanced up at Frank's face to gauge if the cry was from pleasure or pain, but when he saw Frank's face scrunched up in pleasure, he allowed himself to keep going. 

"Fuck." Gerard panted, his hands clutching onto Frank's hips desperately. "Oh, baby, you feel so fucking good-" 

"Yeah- ditto-" Frank choked out weakly, his thighs beginning to ache as they clutched around Gerard's waist. 

Suddenly one of Gerard's hands was in Frank's hair, yanking the strands back harshly to strain Frank's neck, making it possible to take advantage of his mouth. 

Frank surrendered completely as Gerard's tongue forced its way inside his mouth, all those sensations at once making his brain flat line. 

"Move against me." Gerard suddenly growled, his hands back on Frank's hips to pull him against him roughly. 

Frank gasped and bucked his hips forward, his head falling back against the wall as it caused Gerard to slip that much deeper inside of him. 

"Good boy-" Gerard grunted quietly. "My good boy-" 

"Yours-" Frank gasped again, the phrase causing his body to notch all that closer to his orgasm. 

"Mine." Gerard growled, his teeth suddenly latching onto Frank's neck. 

"Oh, fuck-" Frank cried out, his hand aching to touch himself, but refraining due to what happened last time. "C-Can I touch myself- please-" 

His hands had been preoccupied clawing at Gerard's shoulders and back, but as he grew closer to his orgasm that wasn't cutting it anymore. 

"Yes." Gerard breathed out against his neck, his tongue coming out against the bite mark. Frank didn't need to hear it twice, and within seconds he was stroking himself desperately, using the profuse amount of precum to make the slide all that much better. 

"I'm gonna come, Gerard, please-" Frank choked out, his head still thrown back against the wall. "Please, please, please-" 

"Come for me." 

And he did. 

A loud cry tore its way out of Frank's throat as his body trembled violently around Gerard, and it was only moments later Gerard was making the same sound, his arms wrapping around Frank's torso as he clutched onto him desperately. 

"There's those fucking dots again-" Frank groaned as he blinked tiredly, the dots in his vision not going away. 

Gerard laughed weakly and pulled out, holding onto Frank as his weak legs fought to hold him. 

"Gerard-" Frank suddenly cringed, his face scrunching up in disgust. "Is your cum sliding down the back of my thigh right now?" 

"Would you feel better if I said no?" Gerard panted quietly, giving Frank the answer. 

"That's... unpleasant." Frank breathed out quietly, his body shivering. 

"Let's shower." Gerard suggested, taking Frank's hand softly. "I'll clean you up." 

Frank wasn't expecting Gerard to actually clean him up, but when Gerard started massaging the body wash onto his skin, he really couldn't find it in himself to complain. 

It felt so good, Gerard's hands gently massaging the soap on him, it was like a personal massage, and he loved it. 

Especially when Gerard got to his thighs, because his thighs were aching after that, and the simple massage made the ache subside. 

He was so tired from what had just happened his body didn't even react as Gerard massaged his thighs, which was crazy for him, especially considering Gerard was on his knees in front of him. 

Gerard noticed this of course, and decided to tease him a bit. 

"I tire you out that bad?" He giggled from his position on the shower floor, his hands lowering to wash Frank's calves. 

"I'm as shocked as you are." Frank laughed, but his laugh stopped as he noticed Gerard's back. "Holy shit, does that hurt?" 

"Yes." Gerard replied without even glancing at his back, already knowing what Frank was referring to. 

Frank had scratched the absolute hell out of Gerard's back, some scratches were so deep it was even bleeding. 

"I'm so sorry-" Frank gasped. "I didn't realize I was doing it-" 

"It's okay." Gerard grinned, glancing up at Frank through his wet eyelashes. "I like it." He leaned in to kiss Frank's thigh then, and any sense of remorse left Frank after that. "Shows you liked it." Gerard continued. "Shows it felt good- I like reminders that I made you feel good." 

There it was, the little stir in Frank's dick that was very delayed. Gerard laughed when he noticed. 

"There it is!" He giggled erratically, even though Frank was barely even hard. "Was it the kiss on the thigh?" 

"No, it was how you feel good simply by making me feel good." 

"Oh." Gerard smiled and stood to his feet, leaning in to kiss Frank. "I love pleasing you, Frank." 

"You do it so good." Frank whispered, his skin starting to grow hot, and not because of the stream of water. 

"Yeah?" Gerard smirked at him, his hands landing on Frank's hips as he moved closer to him. Frank could feel the heat from Gerard too then, and he felt lightheaded all of a sudden. 

"You make me feel so good-" Frank whimpered, his hips pressing forward instinctively. 

"And you me, sugar..." 

Frank kissed him aggressively then, deciding he was definitely up for round two in the shower, but unfortunately for him, there was a knock on the door. 

"I'm home from work!" His mother called out. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour or so." 

Frank groaned loudly and leaned against Gerard, pouting over the fact they shouldn't fool around now. 

"Until tomorrow?" Gerard whispered, his hand rubbing up and down Frank's back. 

"Until tomorrow." Frank agreed.


	26. Chapter 26

"Where are we going?" Gerard laughed as Frank merged onto the freeway.

"New York." Frank grinned, his eyes on the road. "Since we can't go out on a date in Jersey, I thought were could go in New York."

"You're taking me on a date?" 

"It's long overdue." Frank glanced at Gerard, blindly grabbing for his hand. "Plus, you'll love where we're going."

"Which is where, exactly?"

"It's a surprise." Frank grinned again. "No more questions."

Gerard bit his lip excitedly, turning his head away from Frank so he wouldn't be able to see his red cheeks.

No one had taken him on a date before, unless you count going out to the bar, which Gerard didn't.

The ride was quiet besides the radio, but it was the most comfortable silence Gerard had ever felt.

He didn't need any conversation, all he needed was Frank's hand in his.

Traffic was hell when they reached New York, and it took them about a half hour in standstill traffic until Frank finally pulled into a parking garage.

Finding parking on the street would be near impossible, so Frank decided to spend the extra amount to get a parking spot.

"I love the city." Gerard sighed once they were on the streets of New York. "So many interesting things."

"Yeah?" Frank smiled, watching as Gerard observed everything. "This way, handsome." 

He pulled his blushing boyfriend down the street then, and after a while, pulled him into a quiet coffee shop.

Gerard was breathless the second they stepped inside.

The coffee shop was decorated heavily with framed art, but not just any art, comic art.

"Woah-" Gerard rushed out, pulling away from Frank to admire a piece on the wall. "Holy shit, that is so cool-"

Frank just watched with an adoring smile as Gerard admired the pieces on the wall, resisting the urge to laugh every time he thought out loud about something.

Gerard was captivated by all the art, so Frank decided to head over to the counter and order them some drinks, considering he knew what Gerard's favorite coffee was.

But even after the drinks were made he couldn't bring himself to distract Gerard, he seemed so mesmerized by the art, Frank didn't want to disturb that.

So instead he just seated himself at a table near all the art, watching in awe as Gerard spent minutes admiring each one.

He looked like a kid in a candy store, and before Frank even realized what he was doing, he was taking a picture of Gerard.

That's when Gerard realized he had been hypnotized, and he blushed violently and sat down at the table with Frank.

"This place is so cool." He muttered quietly, sipping at his lukewarm coffee as he continued to gaze around the room discretely. 

"I thought you'd like it." Frank smiled happily to himself, taking a drink of his own coffee, and cheering himself for getting it iced.

"How'd you find it?"

"Mom used to live here... I just asked if she knew of any artsy coffee shops, and it was fate she mentioned the comics one."

"Hmm." Gerard hummed to himself, his sole focus still on all the art. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, this is a date, I should be paying attention to you-"

"I don't mind." Frank smiled sweetly at him. "I'm enjoying myself by watching you enjoy yourself, but why don't you tell me your thoughts on these?"

"Okay!" Gerard grinned excitedly, pointing towards one of the closest pieces. "The way the artist really animated the emotions in that strip, it's inspiring, it's like I feel the happiness that boy feels when he gets his first bike."

Frank just nodded in agreement, his eyes still on Gerard as Gerard went through each piece, telling him why it was so mesmerizing, or why it inspired him- at one point he mentioned how a certain piece to him felt like a breath of fresh air, and Frank would have thought he was crazy, if Gerard himself hadn't had that same affect on Frank.

Gerard was like a breath of fresh air to him, so when Gerard told him how that art made him feel, he had no doubt in it.

"Frank, what about you?" Gerard suddenly questioned, his attention back on Frank. "What makes you happy?"

"You do." Frank answered instantly, his hazel eyes staring into Gerard's. "Everything about you makes me happy."

Gerard just sat there stunned, not having expected an answer like that.

"And music, I suppose." Frank smiled casually to himself, sipping at his drink. "The two kind of go hand in hand though."

"Why is that?" 

"I make better music when you're the inspiration."

"Fuck." Gerard sighed loudly, resting his chin on his hand. "You are the sweetest fucking thing."

Frank just laughed quietly as a blush rose onto his cheeks, he wasn't a naturally sweet person, nice, yes, but sweet? No.

Gerard brought that out in him, Gerard made him want to be sweet, especially when it resulted in the adorable smiles that would decorate Gerard's face.

Their moment of adoring each other was soon distracted as snow fell from the sky, and Frank's face lit up the second he caught sight of the little white snowflakes.

"Just in time for Christmas!" Frank beamed, seconds later coughing deeply to try and cover up his practically squeal of excitement. 

"You like the snow, Frankie?" 

"Yeah." Frank smiled softly to himself, his gaze still out the window.

His smile faltered when he realized how hard the snow was coming down though, because if it kept snowing like this, it wouldn't be safe to drive back to Jersey.

"It wasn't suppose to snow storm today." Frank frowned, anxiousness filling his body then. "That's really coming down."

He had checked the weather for this reason, he had tried to avoid this from happening.

"Maybe if we leave now we'll get home fine?" 

"I don't know." Frank mumbled, a nervous feeling in his gut. "I'm going to call my mom, see what she thinks we should do."

Gerard nodded in understanding and returned his attention back to the art while Frank called his mom.

And his mom, being the protective woman that she was, insisted they stayed in New York until the storm passed, the only problem being it wasn't suppose to pass until late that night.

Frank suggested they take a transit back into Jersey, but she didn't want them traveling at all, so after a bit of arguing, she insisted she'd transfer some money into Frank's bank account, so they could get a room to wait out the storm in.

"We're staying the night in New York?" Gerard exclaimed excitedly when Frank told him the news. "Why do I feel like this was your plan all along?"

"It wasn't!" Frank defended, a humorous smile against his lips. "Can't say I'm complaining though..."

"Me neither." Gerard grinned, gulping down the last bit of his coffee. "Shall we go find a hotel?"

Frank nodded and finished his own coffee, now cursing himself for ordering it iced, considering he was cold now, and it was snowing.

He was a big boy though, he wasn't going to complain.

They had only made it a few blocks in the snow before they found a park, and before Frank knew what was going on, Gerard had him over his shoulder, carrying him through the park.

Frank laughed hysterically as he was suddenly thrown into a pile of snow, and within seconds a full blown snowball fight had broken out between the two.

They were freezing, didn't have proper clothing on, but as they chased each other around the park, they didn't care.

"Frank!" Gerard shrieked as Frank tackled him to the ground, the snow breaking the fall. "Stop!" He was laughing hysterically again, and Frank instantly silenced that with his mouth.

Gerard relaxed against the ground as Frank kissed him, only his hands reaching up to grab onto Frank's sides, holding him there as if he had any reason to pull away.

Eventually they were forced to pull apart, considering they were in a public place, and Frank was getting way too tempted to start dry humping Gerard.

"Let's take this back to the hotel." Frank muttered, kissing Gerard's lips one last time before pulling him to his feet.

They were drenched by the time they found a decent hotel, and Frank's body shivered violently as he tried to hand the nice lady his debit card.

Luckily they were able to find a hotel near the parking garage they had parked in, so after they warmed up they'd be able to move it so they wouldn't be charged for it being there.

There was parking at the hotel, free parking, so obviously Frank was gonna move the car.

"Brrr." Gerard shivered violently as they rushed into their room, his numb hands tugging off his wet shirt. "S-So cold."

"S-Seriously." Frank agreed, stripping himself of his own clothes. "L-Look, fuzzy robes-" 

He tried to grin as he grabbed the robes the hotel provided for them, but his face was too cold.

"Get in bed." Gerard suggested as they wrapped up in the robes. "Warm up faster."

Frank nodded eagerly and climbed under the blankets with Gerard, his body shivering violently as Gerard embraced him. 

"So much better." Gerard groaned quietly, his head resting on top of Frank's wet hair. "I can't feel anything right now."

"Me neither." Frank mumbled, nuzzling his face up into the crook of Gerard's neck, causing the other to hiss quietly.

They held each other for at least a half hour until their bodies stopped shivering, and then another half hour just because they liked holding each other.

However though, Gerard soon realized that they were going to have to put on their wet clothes to go move the car.

Essentially making warming up pointless.

Frank tried to offer to do it himself, so Gerard could stay inside and keep warm, but Gerard refused, and instead got up and tried to dry his clothes with the hairdryer.

It was a funny sight, Gerard standing there with his boxers in hand, holding up a blow dryer against the fabric.

His clothes were no where near dry, but it was starting to get late, and he wanted to move the car before the storm got worse.

"Be careful!" Frank urged, wrapping his arms around Gerard's body. "I know it's only a block, but be careful."

"I'll be fine." Gerard smiled down at him, leaning down to kiss him softly. "I'll be right back, love you."

"Love you too." 

After Gerard left Frank was bored, and after a few moments of debating, he decided to get in the shower.

He was still kind of cold, and he was a bit dirty from playing in the snow, so he figured it would be a nice way to kill time until Gerard returned.

The warm water felt so good on his skin, and he ended up spending ages in there, simply distracted by the relaxation of the water.

Eventually he realized Gerard would be back soon, if he wasn't already, so he quickly cleaned up, grabbing one of the fluffy towels the hotel provided him to dry off with.

He didn't have any clothes to change into, so he walked out in his towel, smiling when he noticed Gerard passed out on their bed.

"I'm not asleep." Gerard eventually mumbled, his face squished against the pillow. "Wish I was though, I'm fucking exhausted."

"Then why don't you?" Frank frowned, sitting at the edge of the bed to rub Gerard's back. 

"I... I don't have my teddy bear." Gerard finally mumbled, opening his eyes to look at Frank. "I can't sleep without it."

"Why is that?" Frank questioned softly, wanting Gerard to know that there was no judgement. 

"I don't know... it just helps me sleep, I guess, it reminds me of my grandmother, and it comforts me."

"You don't need the teddy bear." Frank spoke softly again. "The teddy bear isn't what comforts you, it's the thought of your grandma; you don't need anything physical to remind you of her, because her memory lives on the strongest in you." He gently placed his hand on Gerard's chest then, right over his heart. "She'll always be with you, teddy bear or not."

"You think so?" Gerard swallowed hard, covering Frank's hand with his own. "I always feared if I ever lost the teddy bear, I'd lose what was left of her."

"You'll never lose what is left of her, because what's left of her is in your heart."

Gerard just blinked up at him, really processing his words.

He always tried to convince himself of that, seeing as sleeping with a teddy bear at his age was kind of ridiculous in some eyes, but he could never convince himself of it, so hearing Frank say it made him feel better.

He pulled Frank down into bed with him then, Frank's towel falling from his waist as he was pulled under the covers.

Frank felt self conscious being the only one naked, so he pulled the slash from Gerard's robe, pulling it open so he'd be naked too.

"Thank you, Frank." Gerard spoke quietly, pulling their bodies back together after his robe was discarded on the floor. "That's really nice of you to say."

"You're welcome." Frank grinned to himself, snuggling his face into the crook of Gerard's neck.

"She'd love you." He whispered then, his voice full of emotion. "She really would have."

Frank didn't know how to respond to that, and the simple sentence had his heart twisting painfully in his chest.

He wished he had gotten to meet her, he wished he had gotten to meet the person who meant so much to Gerard.

"I know she would." Gerard spoke to himself then. "I know she would, because I love you."

Frank couldn't really bear the emotion that was coming with this conversation, so he distracted himself by lifting his head and kissing Gerard softly.

They kissed for several moments as Gerard's hands rubbed up and down Frank's bare back, but when they finally pulled away, Gerard mumbled something Frank hadn't been expecting.

"Frankie, do you want a blowjob?" 

"What?" Frank choked out, his eyebrows furrowed together at the sudden change of topic. 

"I just think you deserve one..." Gerard smirked at him, his hands slipping lower down Frank's back. 

Gerard was grateful for Frank reassuring him his grandmother would be with him no matter what, teddy bear or not, and because of that, he wanted to do something nice for Frank as well.

And when Frank realized this, he declined, of course, not wanting Gerard to feel like he had to do those things to make Frank act the way he did.

Of course Gerard would do it regardless, and that he wanted to none the less, but Frank only wanted it under difference circumstances. 

"Why don't we watch a movie and order dinner instead?" Frank suggested, a small smile on his face as Gerard was the one looking confused now. 

But then he was smiling as well, realizing that would be just as nice.

"Okay." He grinned, sitting up properly to grab the remote. "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything is fine, I'll order pizza?"

"Perfect." Gerard smiled to himself, his eyes focused on the screen as he tried to find the perfect movie for them.

-

An hour later and they were snuggled up under the blankets, their tummies warm and full, and their bodies relaxed.

They had drifted into a silence as they watched the movie, but it wasn't long before Frank saw Gerard's hand under the blankets, discretely moving towards his body.

His teeth clenched as Gerard's hand rested on his hip, Gerard's finger tips tapping against the skin slowly.

He was trying to make Frank cave, make Frank ask for it.

Frank refrained though, his attention back on the T.V. now, trying to avoid how Gerard's simple touch had all the blood in his body rushing down to his dick.

It was obvious, of course, the blankets weren't that thick, and with each passing moment it was becoming more clear Frank was turned on.

Gerard acted again then, and Frank had to choke back a whimper as Gerard's hand came into contact with his dick.

He wasn't doing anything crazy yet, simply just palming Frank, his fingertips massaging the skin just below the tip.

"For fucks sake-" Frank finally gasped out, Gerard's thumb moving over the slit becoming too much. "Stop teasing me, please, what do you want to do? We can do anything-"

"I love how desperate you get for me." Gerard smirked to himself, his hand closing in around the base, pumping Frank slowly. 

"Oh god." Frank groaned quietly, his back arching slightly at the touch. "Please..."

"We don't have any lube..." Gerard whispered, Frank watching with wide eyes as he slowly moved on top of him. "I'll have to get you ready with my mouth..."

"W-What does that mean?" Frank stuttered out as Gerard began kissing at his neck.

Gerard didn't respond right away, he was too focused on Frank's neck, but when he eventually did, he pulled away to look Frank in the eyes. 

"Do you want to top or bottom?" 

Frank bit his lip as he contemplated what he wanted; bottoming felt good, it really did, but right now, he wanted to be inside of Gerard.

"Top." Frank swallowed hard, hoping Gerard wouldn't mind that answer.

Gerard looked to the side like he wasn't expecting that answer, which he wasn't, but he quickly switched gears and kept going.

"I'll still have to use my mouth." He breathed out against Frank's skin, slowly kissing down his chest now.

"W-What would you have to do if I picked bottom?" Frank couldn't help but ask, seeing as it was clear Gerard had changed game plans.

"You'll find out some day, Frankie." Gerard whispered, his lips focusing on Frank's chest. "For now, I'm going to make you feel so good..."

Frank's eyes widened as he heard those words leave Gerard's lips, those had been almost the exact words he had said in his dirty dream about him.

He started to question if any of this was real, were they really in a hotel room together?  
"Oh, fuck-" Frank choked out, feeling Gerard's mouth slip around him.

It was definitely real.

His eyes drifted shut as he felt Gerard's tongue against him, his own tongue held tightly between his teeth to refrain from making any loud sounds.

It was so hard to be quiet though, especially with Gerard, Gerard gave him pleasure he didn't even know was possible, so obviously it was hard to contain his ecstasy.

Sooner than he would have liked, Gerard pulled away, a line of drool falling from his lips as he looked up at Frank.

"Can I ride you?" 

"You can do whatever the fuck you want." Frank panted quietly, shifting his body on the bed as Gerard hovered over him once again.

Gerard just smirked to himself and raised himself above Frank's hips, his hand reaching down to grab Frank by the base, easing himself down.

Frank forced himself to keep his eyes open as Gerard pushed down, refusing to miss the way Gerard's mouth slowly dropped open, or the way his body trembled violently as he bottomed out.

"Seriously, so perfect-" Gerard groaned quietly, his hands flat on Frank's stomach as he rolled his hips back and forth.

Frank had barely heard him though, all he could hear was the ringing in his ears from the immense amount of pleasure he was feeling in that moment.

He would never get used to gay sex, he told himself, he would never not hear that ringing.

With straight sex it had been this way at first, but after the first few times, his body grew a tolerance for it, but this was no where near as good as straight sex.

"Frank-" Gerard panted, his hips slowly lifting and pushing back down. "Oh god, this is even better without a condom-"

Frank vaguely realized this was Gerard's first time without a condom, and if he hadn't been so drunk on hormones, he would have felt honored.

"More." Frank demanded, his hips snapping forward, tearing a cry from Gerard's throat. "Faster-"

Gerard was more than happy to oblige, and it wasn't long before their bodies were moving desperately against each other; Frank's hands held tightly against Gerard's hips, Gerard's hands clutched desperately on Frank's stomach to steady himself.

"Fuck-" Gerard cried out, his head thrown back. 

The sight alone had Frank flying up to the edge, and without any warning at all, he came with a strangled cry.

Gerard wasn't done though, and as hard as Frank tried to fuck him before he went soft, he still didn't finish.

Gerard seemed to sense when Frank became too sensitive, because he pulled off without Frank having to say anything; his hand went straight for his dick afterwards though, stroking himself desperately as he tried to finish himself off.

"No-" Frank snapped weakly, grabbing at Gerard's wrist. "Come here." 

He pulled Gerard forward then, one hand on his wrist, the other pushing against the back of his thigh.

"Frank?" Gerard panted quietly, not having any clue to where this was leading.

Frank didn't respond, he knew Gerard was desperate, so he wasted no time in leaning his head forward, his mouth opening as Gerard slowly pushed past his lips.

"Oh shit, okay-" Gerard choked out, his hands reaching for the headboard to steady himself. "Fuck yeah-"

Frank still couldn't handle all of Gerard, in fact he could only handle about 2 or 3 inches of him, so with his hands he pumped the rest, leaving no inch of him untouched.

This was good, Gerard was enjoying himself, but Frank felt like he wasn't doing enough for him, and after a few moments, he realized it was because he wasn't doing what Gerard usually did went he went down on him.

So nervously Frank removed one of his hands, shakily sliding it between Gerard's thighs, and up to his ass.

"Oh, Frank, please-" 

That gave Frank the confidence to push his fingers inside, and if he could have, he would have gasped at the sensation.

Obviously it was nothing like fingering a girl, but for some reason Frank had expected it to be.

"Right there-" Gerard suddenly choked out, causing Frank's fingers to freeze in place. "L-Like, massage right there- circular motions-"

Frank did as Gerard instructed, and within seconds he could feel Gerard swelling against his tongue.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come-" Gerard warned, trying to pull away, but Frank kept him there as he moved his fingers more quickly. "Frank!"

Frank tried not to panic as Gerard came into his mouth, and shockingly to both of them, he managed to swallow without gagging violently. 

"Wow." Gerard panted as he collapsed next to Frank. "You're getting good at that."

Frank just laughed weakly and grabbed a nearby towel, wiping himself clean.

"You told me what to do." He finally spoke. "Can't really take credit for that." 

"Just because I told you what felt good doesn't mean you can't take credit for it, you did it, you know."

"I guess." Frank yawned, turning on his side to face Gerard. "Thank you for telling me what to do."

"Oh it was my pleasure." Gerard giggled, leaning in to kiss Frank. "Time for bed?"

"Yes." Frank groaned happily, pulling the covers up over them. "Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too."

-

The next day the roads were still pretty bad, so while they waited for the snowplows to come through they went back to the coffee shop.

Gerard was just as excited as he had been the day before, and once again Frank watched in awe as Gerard admired the pieces he missed yesterday.

Of course he listened to Gerard's thoughts on the pieces as well, and even gave his input on a few whenever Gerard questioned him on it.

The plows took forever in the city though, so they ended up spending the majority of the day at that coffee shop.

Luckily the coffee shop sold food as well though, so they had no reason to brave the snow outside until it was controlled.

They wanted to play in the snow again, but they were already in their uncomfortably dried clothing from the day before, and didn't want to have to sit in the wet clothing while they drove home.

They decided they'd play in the snow back home, where they would be able to change out of their clothes when they needed to.

"This was so nice." Gerard sighed as they climbed into the car, a to go cup of coffee in his hands. 

"Yeah?" Frank smiled at him as he pulled out of the parking garage. "Good first date outside of our homes?"

"Perfect first date outside of our homes." Gerard beamed at him, his attention slowly drifting out the window as they pulled onto the freeway.

There was hardly anyone out driving today, which was a shock to see, especially in New York, but it made the commute home easier. 

Unfortunately for them though, the streets in Jersey weren't plowed yet, so after getting off the freeway, a usually 15 minute drive turned into 45 minutes.

Frank didn't have much driving experience in the snow either, so after only a few minutes they had to switch so Gerard could drive.

Frank was borderline having a panic attack trying to get through the snow, so Gerard insisted he do it so Frank could calm down.

It was still difficult, but Gerard managed to get through it better than Frank had, and after what felt like an eternity, they were pulling up in front of Frank's house.

"Finally!" Frank gasped out, literally running into his house, leaving Gerard behind laughing quietly to himself.

The first thing they had done once inside was change into clean clothes, and after that they really had nothing else to do, and luckily for them, dinner was almost ready so they didn't have to worry about food.

"Did you enjoy the coffee shop, Gerard?" Frank's mother asked as they filled their plates.

"Oh, yes." Gerard nodded eagerly, a smile on his face. "It was wonderful."

"Good." She smiled sweetly at him. "On a different note though, are you going to see your family for Christmas?"

Christmas was only a few days away, and he had never mentioned his plans for the holiday. 

"Oh, no, actually." He frowned, his attention dropping to his plate. "They don't want to drive here, and my car won't make the trip there."

"What were your plans for the Holidays then?"

"I didn't have any..." Gerard mumbled embarrassed. "I was just going to ignore the holiday, if I'm being honest."

"You're spending it with us." Frank spoke instantly, rage filling his body at the thought of Gerard being alone on Christmas. "Right, mom?" 

"He's welcomed to, yes."

Gerard opened his mouth to object, but Frank wouldn't let him, he told him he was going to be there for Christmas, no exceptions.

His family agreed too, so Gerard decided not to argue, and instead tried to hide the smile of excitement against his lips.

He had been alone on Christmas for the past three years, Bert had been there a few times, but Gerard had still felt alone on that day.

Now he just had to figure out what to get them all for Christmas, and hope he'd be able to find enough money to get them something special.

"What would you like for Christmas, dear?" She spoke again, shocking Gerard.

"What?"

"As a gift?" She chuckled quietly. "You're not spending Christmas with us and not having anything to open!" 

"Really, I don't need anything-"

"I'll help figure something out." Frank spoke, smiling smugly at his mom. 

She nodded in agreement and Gerard just mocked glared at Frank, who pretended he didn't notice as he focused on his food.

The rest of the dinner went by silently then, and Gerard just stared at his plate, a warmth spreading throughout his body that he wasn't used to.

It had been a long time since he felt as loved as he did in that moment.


	27. Chapter 27

Frank smiled to himself as the scent of cinnamon rolls woke him up.

It was Christmas morning.

"Gee." He spoke sleepily, blinking his tired eyes open to the man he loved. "Wake up."

"No, fuck you." Gerard groaned, his arm wrapping around Frank and pulling him against his body. 

"I'll let you if you wake up."

Gerard's eyes opened instantly, causing Frank to let out an adorably obnoxious laugh. 

"Just kidding, it's Christmas though, so wake up, I want to go open my presents."

"Don't do that to me." Gerard whined playfully, rolling on top of Frank, keeping him pinned against the bed. "It's not fair."

"What are you going to do about it?" Frank giggled, his arms wrapping around Gerard's torso,

"What am I gonna-" Gerard gasped out, his face covered in disbelief.

He didn't even finish his sentence, he just kissed Frank hungrily, causing Frank to go limp against the bed, always so weak when it came to Gerard.

"Okay." Frank panted as the kiss broke, his eyes glazing over with lust. "Fuck me."

Gerard grinned and kissed Frank again, this time his lower half rubbing against the others; but then he pulled away, a quiet giggle leaving his lips as he jumped out of bed and pulled on some sweat pants.

"No- what?" Frank groaned, sitting up in bed. "Get back here."

"Nope." Gerard popped the 'p', his grin growing as he pulled on a shirt. "You asked what I was going to do about it, and that was it, teasing you as well."

"No, I don't like that." Frank whined, his hands reaching for Gerard. "Get back in bed and make me-"

Suddenly there was a knock on his door, Frank's sentence catching in his throat as his mother opened the door.

"Make you what?" She frowned, having caught the end of Frank's sentence.

"Breakfast." Frank lied quickly, his entire body flushing violently with embarrassment.

He wasn't about to ask Gerard to make him come, not at all.

"Oh, silly Frank, you know I always make cinnamon rolls on Christmas morning!"

"Must have slipped my mind." Frank muttered, slowly getting out of bed, and dressing like Gerard had.

Gerard was just standing in the back choking on laughter this entire time, but he was careful to not let it show, if Frank's mother saw him laughing she'd know something else was up.

Frank kinda deserved that in a way though, getting Gerard's hopes up like that was just cruel, especially first thing in the morning.

"Weird, well hurry up, you know they're best when they're fresh."

She left then, and Gerard finally burst into laughter.

"I would have literally jumped out my window if my mother heard me say 'get back in bed and make me come', Jesus Christ."

That just made Gerard laugh harder, eventually keeling over on the ground, the amusement being too much for him.

Frank just rolled his eyes and left him there, but he couldn't deny how adorable Gerard's laugh was.

Even though it was directed at him, it was still the cutest fucking thing ever.

When Gerard eventually wandered into the kitchen, Frank was already on his second cinnamon roll.

His mother only made these for special occasions, so whenever Frank got the chance to have one, he splurged.

"Merry Christmas." Frank's father greeted them, patting both of their shoulders before walking over to the coffee. 

"Merry Christmas, dad." Frank grinned through a mouthful of cinnamon roll.

"Merry Christmas." Gerard smiled, accepting a cup of coffee as Frank's father held it out to him. "Thank you."

They all sat down and enjoyed their coffee and cinnamon rolls, and before long they were all in the living room ready to open their presents. 

This was like the picture perfect Christmas, and Gerard was slightly convinced it wasn't real, that's how perfect it was.

The Christmas tree was twinkling, the sweet aroma of candles filled the room, everyone was smiling, it was even snowing softly outside!

It was perfect, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized it was probably the boy he was spending it with that made it so perfect.

That realization had Gerard kissing Frank's cheek immediately, causing the other to giggle quietly and blush before returning the gesture.

"Open your presents!" Frank's mother urged, shoving the gifts at them.

They both grinned excitedly and tore at the paper, Gerard being the one to finish first.

"Oh my god." He gasped quietly, his eyes scanning over the sketchbook in his hands; it wasn't just any sketchbook though, it was a sketchbook in the form of comic strips, with several different sizes. "This is wow." 

He'd be able to create so many comics this way, he didn't have to worry about fucking up the boxes, or losing the pages, they were all together neatly.

"Told you he'd like it." Frank smirked at his mom, who rolled her eyes in return. "Open the other one."

He did as Frank practically demanded, his eyes widening even more at the next gift.

It was an art kit, one of the fancier ones, with expensive pencils and everything Gerard could ever dream on using to create comics.

"Holy shit-" He gasped before realizing it. "I mean uh- this is too much-"

"Well, there's no returns at that store so looks like you're going to have to deal with it." Frank's mother winked at him, and he just looked up at her in belief.

"I can't believe you guys did this for me." He swallowed hard, it was one of the most genuine gifts he had ever received. "Thank you, so, so much."

"Just remember that when you're a famous comic book writer." Frank's dad laughed. 

"I will." Gerard smiled, placing his gifts to the side so he could watch Frank open his.

Gerard had gotten Frank stickers for his new guitar, he knew he wanted to decorate it, and since stickers were cheap, he figured it was the perfect gift.

Frank was very grateful, so grateful in fact, he tackled Gerard on the couch.

Gerard just giggled and hugged Frank back just as tightly, kissing the top of his head once Frank finally relaxed against his chest.

Frank kissed him after that, and Gerard blushed violently, seeing as Frank's parents were sitting right next to them.

PDA in front of Frank's parents wasn't his favorite thing, but luckily they didn't mind at all, leaving him to his shyness in peace.

After Frank was done opening his gifts from his parents, his mom and dad opened theirs.

Gerard had made them a painting to hang up in their living room, Linda had mentioned how bland the room looked, so he asked Frank what they liked, and made a painting out of it.

He apologized for not being able to buy them something, but they insisted it was perfect, and the sentimental value was better than any priced gift.

They had just finished unwrapping presents when Gerard's phone rang, and he apologized quickly before pulling it out.

"Mikey!" Gerard exclaimed excitedly, his face breaking out into a smile. "It's my brother." He explained before answering. "Mikes!"

"Where the fuck are you?" Mikey laughed, causing Gerard to frown.

"What do you mean?"

"We came to your house to surprise you, but you're not here."

"Oh, uh-" He bit his lip, covering the phone before excusing himself to talk to Mikey in private. "Okay, don't be mad, I wanted to tell you, I really did, but you've been so busy-"

"Gerard!" Mikey laughed. "Mom is driving me batshit crazy just tell me where you are."

"I'm at my boyfriends house."

There was a silence.

"Berts?"

"No." Gerard frowned. "We broke up, remember?"

"Oh thank fuck." Mikey sighed dramatically. "Yeah, I know that, but that wasn't the first time you 'broke up'."

"Whatever." Gerard muttered. "I'll be home soon, okay?"

"No way, I want to meet this boyfriend, give us his address we'll come to you."

Gerard groaned quietly at that, and of course Mikey noticed.

"What? Do you not want us to meet him?"

"It's... complicated." Gerard sighed. "I know you won't judge me, but, he's kinda in one of those classes I help teach at the high school."

"Gerard-"

"He's eighteen!" Gerard defended quickly. "And his mom thinks I got assigned there after we met, and she thinks I live on campus-"

There was silence again, before Mikey finally spoke.

"Tell me everything I need to know, I'll make sure mom and dad don't bring up something you don't want them to."

Gerard smiled nervously, telling Mikey everything he needed to keep his parents from saying.

Mikey was very smart, he could make up some reason why they had to pretend he lived on campus, or why his boyfriend looked so young.

When Gerard returned to the living room, he explained how his parents and brother had shown up to surprise him, and before he could even finish his sentence, Mrs. Iero was insisting they all came over.

Which was good, he supposed, this way he didn't have to ask.

"I'm excited." Frank giggled, leaning into Gerard's side. "I'd love to meet your family."

"I'm sorry in advance." Gerard laughed weakly, leaning into Frank as well. "They can be a bit much, sometimes."

"Oh, and mine aren't?"

"That's fair." Gerard laughed for real then, tilting his head to kiss Frank's cheek.

Mrs. Iero decided to tidy up a bit before Gerard's family arrived, even though all there was to do was throw away wrapping paper.

She was frantic like that whenever anyone came over apparently even though the house was practically spotless.

Gerard was nervous as fuck though, and he continuously texted Mikey to make sure he had covered everything.

They met on a campus tour.

Gerard was assigned to Frank's class after they had already met.

Don't bring up the dorms, for whatever reason- Mikey said he had come up with an excuse.

Don't be weird.

Simple enough.

After about fifteen minutes, there was a booming knock on the door, and Gerard would recognize it anywhere.

"Dad." Gerard smiled as he opened the door, his smile being knocked off as Mikey tackled him in a hug. "Mikey-"

"Missed ya, big bro." Mikey pulled away, ruffling Gerard's hair in the process. "How's life?"

"Mikey!" Gerard blushed violently, trying to fix his hair as Frank appeared behind him. "This is, uh, Frank, my boyfriend." Gerard grabbed Frank's hand, pulling him to his side, seeing as he was trying to hide.

"Do you do any drugs?" Mikey narrowed his eyes at Frank, catching the other off guard. "Have a drinking problem?"

"Uhh- no?" Frank responded unsure, wondering if Mikey considered weed a drug. "Nothing bad."

"Seriously, Mikey?" Gerard glared at him, and Frank could tell he was a bit hurt by that.

Mikey was just being protective though, he had seen the bad in Bert right away, and he wasn't going to sit by and watch it happen again, if that were the case.

Mikey believed Frank though, so he apologized to Gerard as their parents embraced him.

"You must be the Ways!" Mrs Iero appeared from fucking no where, scaring the fuck out of all of them. "I'm Linda!"

Gerard introduced his family to Frank's mother, and then watched as they followed her in the living room, leaving Mikey, Frank, and Gerard alone by the door.

"It's uh, nice to meet you." Frank smiled politely at Mikey. "I assure you I have no substance abuse issues." 

"You don't have to talk to him." Gerard assured, trying to pull Frank away, but he wanted to stay and talk to Mikey. "Frank-"

"I wanna meet your brother." He whined, pulling at Gerard's grip. "He's just being protective, you know."

"Thank you!" Mikey sighed dramatically. "He never gets that."

"Sounds like him." Frank smirked at Gerard, causing the other to roll his eyes. 

"Oh, I'll remember that." Gerard warned, just making Frank laugh in the process. "I will!"

"Sure thing, cutie." Frank grinned and kissed his cheek, grabbing his hand before leading them into the living room with their parents.

The parents didn't even notice the boys entering, they were too busy talking about them in the first place.

Gerard this, Frank that.

It would be no time before something embarrassing was revealed, so without second thought, Frank took them into his bedroom instead.

"So." Mikey started as they entered the room. "I'm super hurt you didn't tell me sooner, so for that, I want the real details on how this started."

"It's complicated, Mikey." Gerard bit his lip nervously. "Really..."

"It can't be that bad, honestly."

Gerard supposed it wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be, at least to his brother it wouldn't be that big of a deal.

Frank was an adult, he wasn't taking advantage of him, everything about their relationship was fine, it had just been the meeting part that fucked everything up.

So, nervously, Gerard told them about his first day at the school, and how Frank was the only one who was nice to him at first, and how he stood up for him.

Frank earned brownie points from Mikey instantly with that, he knew how hard being picked on was for Gerard, especially after what happened in school, so that alone had Frank on his good side.

They told him pretty much everything, minus the making out and grinding in the supply closet, not only would that make Mikey uncomfortable, but it would also embarrass the fuck out of Frank.

Frank told him how he didn't realize he liked men until Gerard came around, and that was hilarious to Mikey for some reason.

"Gerard, you turned someone!" 

"Shut up, that's not a thing." Gerard rolled his eyes, even though he felt the urge to laugh. "But if it was, I'd turn everyone, let's be realistic here."

"You would." Frank giggled, his lip between his teeth as he leaned against Gerard's side, the other wrapping his arms around him. 

"You're so smart, baby."

"Gross." Mikey narrowed his eyes at the two, wondering if they were actually this affectionate. "That doesn't even... okay."

Frank and Gerard both just laughed after that, and eventually, conversation went back to normal.

They did the usual 'how's school' 'how's life', all the fun jazz, but eventually they were forced to go back downstairs when their parents called for them.

Something about 'getting to know each other', which resulted in a lot of awkward conversations trying to express themselves as people.

"Frank's going to be a famous musician." Gerard spoke after there was an awkward silence, and Frank's mother sent him a look. "After college, of course."

She smiled then, even though Frank scoffed.

"I'm gonna be a rockstar." Frank grinned, his eyes twinkling. "With or without college."

Gerard's father asked him about that, questioning what he played, and was actually interested as Frank told him about his guitar playing.

Gerard's father really enjoyed music, so he was more than happy to listen to Frank rant about his music, even if the rest of them got a bit tired of it after the first ten minutes.

"College is important, though." Gerard's father spoke as the conversation died down. "You need something to fall back on."

Normally Frank would groan and roll his eyes, but that would be rude in this case, so instead he just told him he'd keep that in mind.

By that time Linda had to start dinner, and Gerard's mother helped her, while their fathers chatted about whatever the fuck fathers chatted about.

It felt very cliche in a way, but Frank had never felt so content before.

No one was fighting, the house wasn't on fire, everything was perfect.

And Mikey really liked Frank, for him it was so refreshing to see his brother with someone who truly appreciated him.

He had been so worried about Gerard, and for once, he knew he didn't need to be anymore.

He could see how much Frank cared for him, he could see it in the way they looked at each other, or the way they snuck kisses when they thought no one was looking.

It was a very pure type of love, a type of love you didn't see very often.

It almost made Mikey want to cry; his brother had always wanted love, he always searched for it, and now he finally had it.

When it was eventually time for them to leave, real tears were shed from the younger brother.

It was in private, he had wanted to say goodbye to Gerard alone, so in the privacy of Frank's bedroom, Mikey cried against Gerard's shoulder.

"Mikey don't cry-" Gerard rushed out, holding his brother tightly. "It's okay, we'll see each other again soon-"

"It's happy tears, Gerard." Mikey sniffled, pulling away to wipe away the tears. "Ever since high school I have been so fucking worried about you, like losing sleep worried- but now, I know I don't have to be worried, because I know Frank is there for you."

"Mikey..." Gerard swallowed hard, starting to feel emotional himself. "Y-You didn't have to worry about me."

"But I did." Mikey nodded to himself. "You're always there for other people, but never for yourself, and now I know someone is there to look out for you, considering I can't anymore."

Gerard didn't know Mikey had felt this way, and the realization of it all had his eyes watering.

"He takes good care of me." Gerard whispered, the emotion stealing his voice. "I love him."

"I can see that." Mikey smiled, having wiped away the rest of his tears. "And it makes me so fucking happy."

"I love you." Gerard broke down then, tears streaming down his face as he collapsed against Mikey. "I love you so much, baby brother, you know that?"

"And I love you." Mikey hugged him tightly, holding him for as long as he needed him to. "And if anything happens, busy or not, you know you can call me, right?" 

"Of course." Gerard nodded as they pulled away, wiping his tears. "And you can call me, any time, I'll answer."

"I know." Mikey smiled adoringly at Gerard, pulling him in for one more quick hug before they returned to the rest of the family.

Luckily it didn't appear that they had been crying, so no one questioned them on it; or maybe it was just because their mom was making a huge deal out of leaving.

They had wanted to stay the night, but there was a huge snow storm in the forecast, and if they didn't get home before it hit, they would be stuck there for days when they had lives they needed to get back to.

Donna gushed all over Gerard, calling him pet names and kissing his cheek, making him feel like he was drowning with embarrassment in front of Frank.

He loved his mom, he really did, but in that moment, he just wanted her to leave.

Luckily Mikey managed to drag her out the door, and with a slight ache in his chest, Gerard waved them off as they drove away.

"You have a lovely family!" Frank's mom beamed, and Gerard just smiled to himself; he really did have a lovely family.

-

"Ryan, I'm sorry, but I'm staying with Gerard on New Years Eve, I can't go to Brendon's party."

"But, please?" Ryan begged, tugging on Frank's arm. "Everyone is going to be so wasted, Gerard can come, and no one will even know!"

"Ryan, I love you, but you know that's a stupid fucking idea."

Ryan groaned dramatically and flopped down on his couch, making it a point to pout as Frank looked down at him.

"Ryan, don't do this." 

Ryan didn't listen, he just continued to be a drama queen.

"Fuck, okay, how about I stop by for a bit?" Frank tried, and Ryan looked up at him hopefully. "But I'm going home before midnight, I wanna be with Gerard when the fireworks go off, okay?"

"Yes!" Ryan beamed then, jumping up and tackling Frank in a hug. "Knew you wouldn't disappoint, Frank."

Frank just sighed and hugged him back, knowing damn well he didn't want to go to that party at all.

He didn't want to disappoint Ryan though, so he didn't try to change his mind, he just hoped Gerard wouldn't mind being alone for a few hours on New Years Eve.

-

"No, yeah, of course I don't mind." Gerard smiled weakly when Frank asked him if he cared that Frank went to the party. "Go have fun with your friends."

Frank wasn't dumb though, he could see the disappointment in Gerard's eyes.

Gerard didn't want to sit alone at Frank's house; not even Frank's parents were going to be home, so he'd be completely alone.

"Gerard." Frank sighed, wrapping his arms around Gerard's waist. "I'll tell him I can't go, I'll pretend I'm sick, or something."

"You can't cancel last minute." Gerard sighed, because yes, Frank had literally waited until last minute to tell Gerard about the party. "But really, it's fine, it won't be the first New Years I've been alone."

Frank groaned as guilt filled his body, his head falling against Gerard's chest heavily.

He was doing what he promised himself he'd never do, which was treat Gerard the way Bert had.

Bert left Gerard alone to go party, which is exactly what Frank felt he was doing.

"I'm just gonna stop in, and then come home... I'll even go a bit late so everyone is already drunk, that way they won't realize I left so soon."

"Frank, I really don't want to interfere with you hanging out with your friends, I shouldn't have said that thing about being alone, I don't want to make you feel bad."

"No, no, no." Frank shook his head, pulling it back to look up at Gerard. "My mind is made up, I'm going there late, then coming home after a few minutes, then I'm going to kiss the life out of you as the fireworks go off."

"But your friends-"

"Priorities, Gerard." Frank interrupted him softly. "You're my first priority, and I'm not missing our first New Years together."

Gerard opened his mouth to argue, but Frank silenced him by forcing his tongue in there instead, causing Gerard to laugh before kissing him back.

He didn't try to argue anymore after that, but that was because Frank kept him pretty occupied while kissing him like his life depended on it.

That's actually how they spent the majority of their time together, on the couch kissing like two love struck teenagers, which essentially, was what they were.

It was only interrupted when Frank's phone began to continuously ring in his pocket, indicating that someone was calling.

Frank groaned and answered the phone, making up an excuse to why he was late, and assuring Ryan he'd be on his way soon.

The two had managed to kill a lot of time just making out on the couch, but time seemed to fly by when they were being affectionate like that, and they hadn't realized it was already almost ten thirty.

Luckily Ryan seemed pretty fucked up already over the phone, which meant he wouldn't realize Frank leaving so early once he arrived.

"Be safe." Gerard mumbled in between kisses as Frank went to leave. "Don't get roofied."

"I'll be fine." Frank laughed. "The party is only a few blocks away, so if I get roofied you can come save me."

"If you need saving, just text me a bunch of random letters, I'll be there in two minutes flat." Gerard smiled as he handed Frank his coat. 

"I'll be back in a half hour at the most, okay?" 

"Okay." Gerard leaned in to kiss him one final time. "I'll be here waiting."

"I love you!" Frank called out as he started the walk down the sidewalk.

"I love you too!" Gerard called back, closing the door only after Frank had disappeared from his sight.

Snow had covered everything from the storm, and the only indication that Frank was walking on the sidewalk were the old footprints from other people.

It was freezing out, he wished the roads had been clear, so he could have driven himself instead of walking.

He tried to think positively though, this way he would be able to have a drink or two if he wanted.

He could hear the house after only a block or two away from it, and once he got closer, he could see the lights from the windows.

Brendon might have been a dick to most people, but he definitely knew how to throw a party.

"Okay." Frank sighed to himself, ready to brace the storm he was about to walk into. "Here we go."

It had only been about a minute or so of Frank walking through that door, and Ryan was on him.

"Best friend!" He shrieked in Frank's ear, clinging onto him like a monkey. "Took you long enough!"

Ryan was drunk enough to where Frank didn't even need to verbally respond, he just allowed Ryan to drag him into the kitchen to make him a drink.

Frank made his own drink though, seeing as Ryan had poured way too much fucking vodka in the one he had tried to make for him.

He didn't want to get drunk; which was a shocking realization on his part.

Frank used to love to party and get shit faced, he loved getting so messed up he couldn't see clearly, but now, all he wanted was to be with Gerard.

Maybe if Gerard was here he'd enjoy doing those things still, but for right now, he just felt lonely and bored.

"Brendon has been all over me all night." Ryan groaned playfully, giggling as he pulled Frank down onto the empty couch. "Like, holy shit."

"Do you want me to make him stop?" Frank questioned, not really understanding why Ryan was bringing this up.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Ryan giggled loudly, smacking Franks arm. "I love it, Frank, oh god, it's just building everything up for when we fuck later-"

That's Frank's cue to stop listening, so instead he just looked around at all the other people at the party.

Lindsey was here with her boyfriend, and so was Kelly.

Unfortunately Jamia wasn't here though, she was away with her family for the holidays.

Ugh, Kelly, Frank thought to himself; and to make matters worse, she seemed completely sober.

If she had been drunk or high, Frank could pretend they never saw each other, but if she was sober, there was no denying the fact that they had seen each other.

"There's my sexy bitch!" Brendon's voice suddenly rang out, pulling Frank's thoughts back to what was in front of him. "Come here, baby."

Ryan giggled obnoxiously as Brendon pulled him against his body, and Frank had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as Brendon winked at him and grabbed Ryan's ass.

Although he tried not to be judgmental, because he knew damn well if Gerard was here, he'd be all over him like Brendon was Ryan.

After that Frank was left alone, sipping boredly at his mostly soda drink.

The peace didn't last, of course, because there was bound to be that one girl who wanted to fuck whoever looked at her.

Frank had barely even made eye contact with her, but that was enough for her to 'trip' into his lap.

"Oh, hey-" She giggled annoyingly, her arms wrapping around Frank's neck. "You're hot-"

"And in a relationship." Frank smiled politely at her, his hands on her waist as he tried to push her away.

He failed though, and she just giggled and grabbed his hand, trying to put it up the skirt she was wearing.

Stupid slut, Frank thought to himself as he pulled his hand away; there was literally several feet of snow outside, and she was wearing a skirt.

He didn't want to judge, but after the sentence that left her lips soon after, he really didn't care anymore.

"Come on, it's a party, no one is taken."

"I am-" Frank tried to argue, straining his neck back as she tried to kiss him. "Stop it."

That didn't deter her though, no, instead she just kissed at his neck.

"For fucks sake-" Frank groaned, trying to pry her off of him. "Get off of me!"

This girl was determined though, and Frank couldn't seem to pry her off of himself.

Luckily though, someone decided to step in, and before Frank realized it, the girl was being pulled from his body, and being dropped to the ground.

"Fuck off." The savior spoke, and Frank's eyes widened when he realized it was Kelly who had pulled the girl away.

The girl was pissed off, obviously, and stormed away to find someone drunk enough to fuck her.

"You alright?" Kelly spoke as she sat down next to Frank, a can of soda in her hands.

"Uh, yeah, thanks, she wouldn't get off of me." Frank stuttered out, wondering if he was about to be murdered.

"Yeah, I saw that." She nodded, taking a sip from her drink. "You still, you know, banging the English teacher?"

Normally Frank would freak the fuck out with how loud she had been, but everyone was shitfaced, and the music was louder than her voice anyways.

"He's my boyfriend." Frank mumbled. "You banging shy kid?"

"He's my boyfriend." She muttered back. "But no, I'm not."

Frank raised an eyebrow at that, seeing as she had seemed like a very sexual person.

"He wants to wait." She explained. "It's kinda nice waiting, you know, instead of being finger banged right after meeting."

"You wanted that!" Frank exclaimed, his eyes wide as he looked at her. "You literally climbed into my lap-"

"I'm just giving you shit, Frank." She laughed quietly, taking another drink of her soda. "I don't think he actually wants to wait, he's just a scared virgin."

"Why do you say that?" Frank mumbled, feeling a bit butthurt at her trying to make him feel bad before. 

"He doesn't want to wait for other things, just... you know-" She made a weird gesture with her hips, and Frank had to resist the urge to laugh. "He'll let me touch his dick, he just won't put it in me yet, basically."

"Huh." Frank muttered to himself, unsure of how to respond to that. "I'm sorry?"

"Nah, it's fine." She smirked to herself. "He's really good with his tongue."

Frank had chosen to take a drink right before she said that, but immediately regretted it as he managed to inhale the liquid with a shocked gasp.

He wasn't expecting her to say that, and it resulted in him almost coughing to death.

"Sorry." She laughed, but Frank was too busy trying not to die to hear her.

When he finally managed to start breathing again, the cocky side of his personality decided to make an appearance.

He wanted to know if the guy was as good as he was, but as soon as the thought popped into his head, he realized that would be a horrible thing to ask.

She'd probably say the guy was better, even if he wasn't, just to bruise Frank's pride, which was deserved either way.

Plus she'd probably come up with some sassy remark like 'for Mr. Way's sake, I hope you suck dick better than you eat out.'

"Fuck." Was all he managed to say, wiping his eyes from the reflex tears. "Wow."

"Where is Mr. Handsome anyways?" Kelly changed the subject easily, even though she felt like teasing Frank.

"At my house." Frank sighed. "Ryan wouldn't take no for an answer, so I had to stop by, I'm gonna head home before midnight to be with him though."

"Shouldn't you get going then?" She questioned, looking at him confused. "It's almost midnight."

"What?!" Frank gasped, reaching into his pocket for his phone. "Oh fuck, it is-"

He didn't realize how much time had gone by while he was talking to Kelly, and since Gerard didn't want to be a bother and call him, he only had five minutes to get home.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck-" Frank chanted as he stood up. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go-"

"Do you need a ride?" She stood up as well. "I'm the designated driver, I could drive you."

"Uh-" Frank considered it for a moment, but realized by the time her car got through the snow, it would be too late. "Thanks, but I think I'll get there faster if I just run."

"Alright, have a nice night."

"You too-" Frank rushed out, bolting from the house and almost eating shit as he slipped on ice. "Fuck-"

He sprinted through the snowy streets as quickly as he could, but soon realized he wasn't going to make it on time.

Desperate, he dialed Gerard's number, and the second Gerard answered, Frank begged him to rush outside and meet him half way.

Gerard had already started to worry that Frank wasn't home yet, so he was getting ready to go find him anyways, so he was out the door within seconds.

They had hung up as they both rushed through the snow, and as Frank rounded the next corner, he smiled to see Gerard down that street.

That smile quickly fell though, because seeing Gerard had distracted him, causing him to step on a sheet of solid ice, his body slipping backwards as he gasped out in fear.

"Frank!" Gerard shrieked as Frank fell, increasing his speed to go check on his boyfriend. "Are you oka-"

In his worried state, Gerard managed to hit the same patch of ice, sending him flailing into the air until he landed on his back next to Frank.

"Fuck." They both groaned in unison, their backs already starting to ache.

Seconds later though, fireworks lit up the sky, causing Frank to gasp.

"Gee, look!" He pointed to the sky, where the fireworks had lit up. "It's midnight, we did it!"

He forced himself up with his elbow then, looking down at Gerard who had that pure look on his face that Frank had grown to love so much.

"Happy New Years, baby." Gerard grinned up at him, and Frank instantly leaned down, their frozen lips pressing together weakly. 

"Happy New Years, love." Frank smiled as they pulled apart, slowly pulling himself to his feet before helping Gerard up as well.

They didn't want a repeat of New York, where their clothes became drenched.

"What took you so long?" Gerard mumbled then, grabbing a hold of Frank's hand. "You said you'd be gone a half hour at the most."

"I lost track of time talking to friends." Frank sighed, leaning against Gerard. "I'll make it up to you..."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Frank!" A voice suddenly called out, and Frank frowned as he pulled away from Gerard, looking towards the voice. 

Lindsey.

"Oh shit-" Frank stuttered out, looking up at Gerard nervously.

Gerard panicked, and in his state of panic, he simply covered his face with his hands.

"We have been New Years buddies for five years!" She gasped dramatically, clearly drunk. "I- I couldn't find you and Kelly said you left, so I came to find you- who's this?"

Frank had forgotten their tradition, five years ago they had been sad and alone on New Years, so they vowed to always spend that night with each other, and share a shot when the clock struck midnight.

"Uhh-" Frank stuttered out, feeling frozen as she moved closer to them. "Um-"

"Hey-" She pulled at Gerard's hands, which eventually gave out from being numb.

He stared wide eyed at her as she just looked at him, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"You look familiar." She pointed dramatically at him. "And fuck are you cute- if I didn't have a boyfriend- oh god, I'd be all over you-"

"Okay, Lindsey-" Frank interrupted, moving in front of Gerard. "We have to go now."

"No fucking way!" She gasped, grabbing onto their wrists. "You're coming back to the party."

"Lindsey-"

"We didn't have our shot!"

Gerard looked like he was starting to have a panic attack, so Frank quickly reached for his arm, trying to calm him.

"Don't worry, everyone is shit faced- I'll have my shot and we'll go, no one will know you were there."

Gerard was still extremely nervous, but he trusted Frank, so he tried to let that calm him.

He was still scared shitless though, even if they were a bunch of drunk kids, anyone could notice him.

"Frank-" He hissed as they neared the house, his nerves at an all time high. "This is a bad idea-"

"It'll be okay." Frank assured.

The only sober person in that house was Kelly, and she had already promised to keep their secret; plus she seemed to be alright with Frank at the moment, so if they needed help, she'd probably be there.

Lindsey released their wrists once they were in the house, and Frank moved closely to Gerard, his arm around his waist protectively.

"Shots!" Lindsey cheered as they entered the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of booze to make their shots. "Here-"

She tried to hand Gerard one, but he looked over at Frank nervously, knowing straight alcohol wouldn't end well for him.

He had gotten lucky at the dance, he hadn't done anything too stupid, and he managed to not crave it after that.

But this was different, this would send him into a downward spiral, he knew that.

Lindsey wouldn't take no for an answer though, being the drunken girl that she was, so Gerard accepted the shot glass from her.

He didn't drink it though, and Frank watched him closely as he downed his own shot with Lindsey.

Then when Lindsey wasn't looking, Frank took the shot from Gerard, downing it himself before placing it on the counter, like Gerard had been the one to drink it.

If Lindsey had known Gerard was sober, she wouldn't have tried so hard, of course, but she didn't, and she was too drunk to have that explained to her, so Frank just had to improvise.

"Thank you." Gerard mouthed at Frank, who just nodded in response.

"Woo!" Lindsey yelled out, disappearing a second later to go dance in the living room.

Frank sighed and grabbed Gerard's hand, ready to lead him out of the house, when of course there was another distraction.

"This is bold." Kelly spoke, eyeing the two.

"Fuck, Lindsey dragged us here, she didn't recognize him, but we gotta go."

Kelly could sense his desperation, so she just nodded and stepped aside, gesturing for them to continue out.

Frank practically dragged Gerard through that house then, and just as he was about home free, someone grabbed his arm.

"Frank!"

Ryan.

"For fucks sake." Frank groaned, turning to face his very drunk friend. "Ryan, I gotta go-"

"You brought Gerard!" He exclaimed happily, looking over at him. "You should stay! Have a drink! The bedroom upstairs is off limits... but you two can go up there... you know." Ryan wiggled his eyebrows, giggling as he grabbed onto Frank's hips. "Come on, it'll be fun-"

Frank really didn't know how it happened, but he somehow ended up back on that couch, only this time in Gerard's lap.

Ryan insisted he sat there, 'keeping room for others who want to sit', but Frank didn't mind, obviously, plus he could try and keep Gerard's face hidden this way.

Gerard hid his face against Frank's back for the most part, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

He was scared, and anxious, and he didn't want to be there.

But Ryan wouldn't leave them alone, so they never had a chance to sneak out.

"Hey, man." Some dude spoke from beside them. "Wanna hit?"

Frank turned to see the guy holding a bong, and wanting to take the edge off a bit, he accepted.

Gerard watched curiously as Frank smoked from it, his eyes watching as the smoke spewed from his lips.

"Do you want a hit?" Frank turned to face him then, wondering if Gerard was okay with weed.

He had never mentioned the substance before, so he didn't know where he stood on it; he'd be able to tell if Gerard was lying when he said yes, he could tell when Gerard was nervously making decisions.

"I- I don't know." Gerard mumbled. "I've never done it."

"What?" Frank frowned, looking at the bong. "You said you used to-"

"Cocaine, Frank." Gerard interrupted softly, his gaze low. "Cocaine and pills, but never weed."

"Oh..." Frank's eyes widened at the new information. "Well, do you want to try it?"

"W-Will I become addicted to it?" Gerard mumbled nervously, because he did want to try it, but he didn't want another addiction.

"No, no." Frank shook his head quickly. "You'll just get really hungry, I promise."

Gerard trusted Frank, so with a tiny smile, he decided to do it.

Frank had to help him, of course, and when Gerard coughed violently afterwards, Frank patted his back soothingly.

"Shit-" Gerard coughed, his eyes watery. "Fuck."

"Don't worry, everyone's body reacts this way at first."

"I don't feel any different, besides my lungs burning like fuck-"

"Just give it time, you'll feel so good soon." Frank smiled, leaning back to kiss him. "Trust me."

"I do." Gerard smiled back at him. "I trust you."

-

When it hit Gerard, it hit him hard.

"Holy shit-" He breathed out, his head lolling back. "Wow I feel so-"

"High?" Frank giggled erratically, being really high himself.

They had taken a few more hits after that, and now even though Ryan had left, they were too high to really move.

"Mmm, fuck." Gerard groaned, his hold around Frank tightening as he kissed at the back of his neck.

"Gee?" Frank laughed. "You okay?"

"J-Just like, so fucking horny for some reason-" Gerard groaned, his hips pressing forward. "I don't know why-"

Frank just laughed and pulled Gerard's arms from around him, slowly shifting his body so he was now straddling Gerard's thighs, able to kiss him properly.

"I get that way, too." Frank smirked, leaning in before forcing his tongue into Gerard's mouth.

It was a mess of sloppy kissing and roaming hands, but before long, Frank found himself being pushed down against the couch with Gerard between his legs.

Everyone drunkenly cheered as they caught sight of the two, because everyone felt the need to celebrate when someone else was getting some.

"I wanna fuck you-" Gerard growled, his teeth catching Frank's bottom lip. "Make you scream-"

Frank out right moaned at that, his hips pressing forward greedily as his head fell back.

"Frank-" Gerard whined. "Not here-"

Frank was so out of it he really would have let Gerard fuck him in front of everyone, but now that it was brought to his attention, he realized that would be a horrible idea.

"We can go upstairs-" Frank panted, his hand tangling in Gerard's hair. "But not yet- just some more, okay, kiss my neck-"

Gerard groaned as Frank forced his head down, but kissed eagerly at his neck anyways, desperate to get anything he could.

"Fuck yes."

Everything was seemingly perfect in that moment, but as a bright flash went off, that all came crumbling down.

Frank's eyes widened as he looked towards the source, his blood running cold as his eyes met with a girl holding out her phone.

"Hey-" Frank choked out, pulling Gerard away. "Delete that-"

"Nope!" She giggled, rushing out of the room.

"Fuck-" Frank practically screamed, bolting from the couch as easily as he could.

Gerard was left alone on the couch, feeling really fucking confused, and still really fucking horny.

Frank found the girl in the other room, and cornered her against the wall.

"Delete that fucking picture right now-"

"No way." She giggled again, stuffing her phone into her bra. "Oops."

"Please." Frank begged. "Seriously-"

The girl wouldn't budge though, and Frank obviously couldn't put his hand down her shirt to grab the phone.

She had known that, which is exactly why she did it.

Frank cursed and pulled away from her, deciding he needed to find some help if he wanted to get that picture deleted.

"Ryan!" He called throughout the house, stumbling over himself as he searched through the rooms downstairs.

He groaned loudly when he couldn't find him, and decided to venture upstairs.

Really, Frank should have known better than to open Brendon's bedroom door, but in his desperate state, he did it anyways.

"Oh, god-" Frank shrieked as the sight was revealed to him, which just happened to be Ryan completely naked on top of Brendon, riding him like his life depended on it. "Nope-"

Frank rushed downstairs after that, trying to shake that image from his head, or more importantly the name Frank had heard Ryan call Brendon.

Some things weren't meant to be heard outside of their relationship, and that was definitely one of them.

At that point though, Frank was slipping into a full blown panic attack, there was no way he could get that picture back, and if it got out, everything would be ruined.

"Hey." Someones voice called out, but Frank could barely hear them over his heart pounding in his chest. "You okay?"

"N-No." Frank choked out, managing to look up at the voice, and almost sighing in relief when he saw it was Kelly. "S-Some girl took a picture of Gerard and I- won't delete it- panicking-"

"Oh shit." Kelly gasped quietly, making Frank panic even more. "Who did it?"

"That fucking- blonde bitch I don't know-"

"Breathe." Kelly instructed softly, her hand on Frank's arm. "Where is she?"

Frank pointed weakly towards the room she was in, and Kelly told him to stay put, and that she would be right back.

It felt like fucking years that Kelly was gone, and when she finally returned Frank was lightheaded.

"I got the phone." She spoke holding it up for Frank to see. "You can stop shitting yourself now, we'll delete it."

Frank looked up at her in disbelief, but sure enough, she had the phone.

He wanted to question how she got it, but decided against it and just moved closer to her so he could see the screen.

"Wow, scandalous." She giggled as she tilted the phone for him to see better. "You kinda look like a slut, I mean look at your face-"

"Delete it." Frank groaned, not even going to argue, because she had a point. "Please."

The picture wasn't even that bad though, you couldn't even see Gerard's face in it, but still, all it would take is a rumor along with that picture to ruin Gerard's career.

"Okay, okay." She sighed, deleting the picture. "There you go."

Frank felt a wave of emotion as he saw the picture really was deleted; but mostly it was guilt.

Kelly was such a wonderful person, and he fucking broke her heart.

Before he realized what he was doing, he had practically tackled her into a hug.

"Woah hey-" She spoke, halfheartedly trying to push him away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry-" Frank cried, real tears forming in his eyes. "I- I- you're such a nice person, and I was so awful to you-"

"Frank..."

"I'm sorry!" He sobbed, staining her shirt with his tears, before eventually pulling away. "Punch me in the face- I deserve it-"

"Come on." She grabbed his arm, leading the hysterical Frank back to his boyfriend. "You two should head home, you okay to walk?"

"I don't deserve you, Gerard!" Frank sobbed, collapsing onto the other, who just looked really fucking confused.

"Guess not." She sighed. "Okay, come on, I'll drive you home."

"I'm such a bad person." Frank cried as she led them outside.

Gerard was still too stoned out of his mind to realize his boyfriends mental breakdown, he was too busy wondering where the fuck snow came from.

Kelly didn't respond to Frank as she helped them in her car, knowing he wouldn't really hear it anyways.

Her car had four wheel drive, so getting through the snowy streets wasn't as hard as it could've been, and it only took her a few minutes to make it to Frank's house.

"Come on." She helped Frank out of the car, seeing as he could barely stand at this point. "Let's go."

Gerard wandered behind them up the walkway, his eyes focused on the sky as snow fell from it.

He was mumbling questions about the snow, but no one was paying attention to him.

"I'm sorry-" Frank repeated once they reached his door. "Kelly, I'm so sorry-"

"I forgive you, Frank."

"You shouldn't-" Frank shook his head violently. "I don't deserve it."

"It's a new year, Frank." She spoke softly. "Let's leave the past in the past?"

"Is that okay?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Now get inside before you get sick."

Frank mumbled something in response, and then stumbled into his house, leaving Kelly and Gerard alone.

"Take care of him, okay?"

"Oh-" Gerard giggled loudly. "If by 'take care of him' you mean fuck his ass raw- yeah, got it covered."

Kelly's eyes widened at how blunt Gerard had just been, afterall, she had only seen him be professional.

"Holy shit-" Gerard's eyes widened. "Did I just say that out loud? Oh no-"

"Just go." She sighed, pushing him into the house. "Make good choices."


	28. Chapter 28

Gerard had never slept better in his entire life, and Frank, well, Frank couldn't walk the next day.

Note to self, drunken/high gay sex is probably not the best of ideas.

Gerard had been fucking serious when he said he was going to fuck Frank's ass raw, and at the time, Frank thought that was a wonderful idea.

He didn't remember pain, he just remembered feeling really fucking good, and then waking up to pee, and practically falling as he stood up.

He tried to laugh it off, not wanting Gerard to feel bad, but that was inevitable, Gerard felt horrible about it.

Which only lead to a day of pampering for Frank, starting with a warm bath Gerard had started for him, following a nice breakfast in bed.

"You spoil me." Frank had giggled as Gerard handed him his breakfast. 

"You deserve to be spoiled." Was all Gerard said in response, settling himself down next to Frank with his own breakfast.

So even though Frank was in a fuckload of pain, that day was very lovely, even if he couldn't walk.

-

"Fuck school." Frank groaned as his alarm went off on the first day back. "Fuck it in the ass-"

"If you get up for school, I'll fuck you in the ass." Gerard mumbled sleepily next to Frank, and that's all he needed to hear.

"What a lovely day!" Frank beamed as he sat up, stretching out dramatically. "Lovely day for school."

Gerard laughed weakly and rolled onto his back, stretching out as well before sitting up with Frank. 

"You know, ass fucking is gonna have to wait until after school." Gerard pointed out, seeing as they didn't have much time.

"But-" Frank pouted, his bottom lip pushing forward slightly. "Blowjob?"

"I think I can manage that." Gerard smirked, pulling the blankets up over himself, and scooting down the bed. 

***

Gerard pressed his lips against Frank's knee, kissing softly before slowly trailing up, his tongue coming out shyly against Frank's thigh, causing the other to curse quietly and swallow hard.

Frank wasn't very hard when he woke up, but that was quickly changing, especially as Gerard kissed at the curve where Frank's leg met his hips.

"Oh god." Frank breathed out, his head falling back as Gerard's lips finally reached his dick, the slightly chapped skin leaving slow wet kisses from the base to the tip. "Shit-"

Frank couldn't see what Gerard was doing because of the blanket, but he always loved the anticipation, he loved not knowing what Gerard was going to do next; it always made the sensation so much better when it was a surprise.

Gerard moaned against Frank as he tongued at the tip, his fist closed tightly around the base, his thumb gently massaging just the right spots.

"Fucking god-" Frank growled, his fists twisting in the bed sheets. "Driving me crazy-"

Gerard smiled to himself before opening his mouth and sinking down, making sure his cheeks were hallowed as he forced his head all the way down.

"Ahh-" Frank hissed, his back arching off the bed. "Oh my god-"

Gerard hummed and started a shallow pace, keeping Frank in the back of his throat as he moved up and down slowly, swallowing around him every chance he got.

"Fuck-" Frank whined desperately, his forehead breaking out with sweat. "Gerard, baby, fuck-"

Gerard just continued to hum happily as he lifted his head more, focusing on swirling his tongue now instead of deep throating him.

"Ugh-" Frank groaned, his hips pressing forward instinctively.

That made Gerard want to smile, but he couldn't obviously- Frank was reacting the way he had hoped he would, and he couldn't wait to see how Frank would react to what he did next.

Gerard used his hands to keep Frank's hips up like that, and if Frank wasn't so drunk on hormones, he would have questioned it.

He didn't question anything though, he just whimpered and bit his lip, trying to keep quiet in case his mother hadn't left for work yet.

He trusted what Gerard was doing, so he still didn't question it when Gerard pulled off, instead he just enjoyed the sensation of Gerard kissing down his dick.

Frank had a pretty good idea what Gerard's intentions were anyways, Gerard was very thorough when going down on someone, to put it lightly, so when his lips reached Frank's balls, Frank couldn't help but smile and bit his lip.

Gerard had been the first one to do that to him, and he didn't realize how much better it made everything.

"Ugh, Gee-" Frank whimpered, his toes curling as Gerard worked wonders with his mouth. "Fucking love you-"

Gerard just grinned internally and kept working, making Frank an even bigger mess before he surprised him.

And when Frank turned into a panting, cursing mess, Gerard let his tongue slip lower.

Frank didn't realize what was going on at first, but when he realized Gerard's tongue was on his ass, he keened so harshly it borderline hurt. 

"G-G-" Frank stuttered out, his body trying to pull away on instinct. "H-Holy shit- t-that's-"

Gerard didn't acknowledge what he was saying, instead he just forced his tongue inside Frank, causing the other to literally scream out in pleasure.

"Fuck fuck fuck-" Frank chanted, his legs trembling as he tried to keep his hips up. "Holy shit-"

This was exactly what Gerard wanted, he wanted to hear Frank make those new sounds, he wanted to feel Frank's hips pressing against his face.

"Turn around-" Gerard rasped out as he pulled away, the angle becoming too difficult. "On your stomach-"

At this point Frank was hypnotized by the pleasure, he would do anything to get more of it, so when Gerard told him to do that, he had done it within seconds.

He was rewarded instantly, and with the new angle Gerard was able to push in further, making Frank go cross eyed at the sensation.

"Fuck-" Frank choked out, clutching one of his pillows against his chest as his hips instinctively pushed back. "Please-"

He didn't know what he was begging for, but he knew as soon as Gerard started swirling his tongue inside of him, that's what he needed.

"Oh god, I'm gonna come-" Frank whined, his hand slipping under the blankets. "Please, Gerard-"

All it took was a quick pump of his hand, and Gerard's tongue, and Frank was literally screaming out against his bed, his body feeling numb as he collapsed against it.

Once Frank was finished, Gerard practically tore the blanket off of himself, the heat incased under it becoming too much, his hand slipping into his boxers instantly.

"Fuck fuck-" Gerard growled quietly to himself, his head back. "Ah shit-"

A long drawn out moan fled from his lips as he came, and he collapsed backwards onto the bed, looking lazily over at Frank.

****

"Well, that was nice." Gerard sighed to himself. "I'm gonna shower now."

"Wait-" Frank groaned, trying to reach out for him. "Take me with you."

Gerard laughed quietly and got out of bed, glancing out the window to make sure Frank's parents were definitely gone, and when he saw their cars were gone, he picked Frank up out of bed.

"You okay?" Gerard giggled as he carried Frank into the bathroom. 

"Um." Frank mumbled, holding onto Gerard as he set him down. "What year is it?"

"Frank." Gerard laughed, but Frank quickly spoke again. 

"Did you just fuck me with your tongue?"

"Yes."

Frank just pursed his lips together and nodded, mumbling 'alright' as he reached for the shampoo.

Gerard wanted to question him about how he felt about what happened, but they had spent too much time doing the act itself; they needed to rush in order to be on time.

Well, Gerard did at least, Frank had at least an hour before he had to be at the school.

So they showered quickly and wordlessly, and after a quick breakfast, and a kiss goodbye, Gerard was out the door.

It was a simple act, really, but to Frank, it felt like his whole life had changed.

And yes, that was dramatic, but he didn't care, he had seen the light, and it was wonderful.

"Franklin!" Ryan suddenly shouted, scaring Frank out of his daze. "Ready for school?"

Frank just looked up at him and nodded, grabbing his backpack before trying to leave.

Ryan was a smart cookie though, and could tell something was up, so before Frank could leave, he grabbed his arm.

"Spill."

It wasn't just what Gerard did though, it was also what Frank had walked in on at Brendon's party, and what he heard Ryan call him.

"Okay." Frank spoke calmly. "Gerard fucked me with his tongue and I heard you call Brendon daddy."

The instant facial change on Ryan was hilarious, he went from 'yes!' to 'oh no' in a matter of milliseconds.

"Oh god." Ryan whispered, his hand covering his mouth. "No-"

"Yeah... accidentally walked in on you two fucking at the party-"

"No, no, no." Ryan chanted, covering his face. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Hey, it's okay." Frank wrapped his arm around Ryan then. "Weird as fuck, yeah, but no judgement."

"That's judgement!" Ryan breathed out, pushing Frank away. "You have to tell me something embarrassing now, to make me feel better."

"That's not actually how it works." Frank grinned, hooking arms with Ryan. "We're gonna be late for school, let's go."

-

After a while, when Ryan's embarrassment died down, he remembered what Frank said Gerard had done, and obviously questioned him about it.

In which Frank dreamily went on about how wonderful the world was, and how everything was beautiful.

And of course included a rant about how he couldn't believe he hadn't experienced that sooner, because it really had been the high point of his life, and nothing else mattered anymore.

Ryan couldn't believe how weird it had made Frank, it was like he was still hypnotized or something.

Either way Ryan was gonna tease him about it, and either way, Frank didn't care.

Frank just felt so good, which was probably silly, but he couldn't help it; he also couldn't help complimenting random people in the hallways, or smiling at literally everyone who passed him.

And when his last class of the day came, he sat at his desk like a love struck teenager, not even caring as he stared down Gerard.

Gerard noticed of course, especially when Frank started nibbling at the end of his pencil; and it made him stutter and blush, making it impossible to focus. 

"Frank." Jamia nudged his side. "Knock it off, you're being obvious."

Frank just rolled his eyes and rested his head against his desk, pretending to be pouting, when really he was admiring how lovely the wooden desk looked.

Why?

Because life just felt better somehow.

Which was weird as fuck, and Frank knew that, but what he had gone through earlier in the day had truly changed him, he was a changed man.

After a while though, Frank wanted to talk about it again, so he grabbed his phone and typed out a message to Jamia.

'Jamiaaaaaa, he fucked me with his tongue and now I have a permanent boner and the world is wonderful.'

He slid his phone over to her, not wanting to send it, because you know the government reads that shit.

And really he should have waited until after she swallowed her drink of water, but he was too blissed out to think about that, and within seconds their desk was covered in water.

"Miss Nestor?" Gerard questioned nervously. "Are you alright?"

"Nope-" She coughed violently, reflex tears streaming down her face. "Nope-"

"I'll help!" Frank exclaimed, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the classroom before Gerard could even try to object it.

So he found himself in the hallway with her, giggling like mad as she finally stopped coughing

She didn't ask, but of course he just told her; an orgasm like that only happened once in your life, he deemed, so he had to tell everyone about it.

"That sounds gross." She whined.

"Yeah, but, like, it feels fucking fantastic- I-" His eyes widened when he realized something. "Holy shit, Jamia- when we were in New York, we didn't have any lube, but we wanted to bang so he went down on me to use his spit as lube, but before- oh my god, he was going to do something else until I said I wanted to top- fuck! He was gonna do it then! I should have fucking bottomed-"

"Students?" A teacher cleared their throat, making Frank's face go beet red in about two seconds. "Get to class."

Frank coughed awkwardly and practically sprinted back into the classroom, and even though Gerard was curious as fucking shit, he didn't say anything.

Not that he could, after all.

Jamia didn't want to know anymore about that encounter, and she was grateful Frank could no longer speak of it out loud.

Some things should probably be kept between the lovers, and that was definitely one of those things.

When the bell finally rang, Frank beamed with excitement as everyone left the class, eager to be with Gerard alone; but of course, something had to delay him.

"Franko." Brendon sat down next to him, Ryan behind him. "You play guitar, right?"

"Yeah?" Frank mumbled, eyeing him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well, I have these friends who have a band, and they are looking for a guitar player, I thought you might be interested."

"Oh?" Frank's interested peaked instantly. "Do they play shows?"

"Yeah, they're really good too." Brendon nodded enthusiastically. "Want me to give them your number?"

"Shit, that'd be cool, man." Frank nodded. "Thanks!"

"Yeah, no problem." Brendon grinned, patting his shoulder before standing up. "Later Franko."

Ryan smiled at him as the two left, and once the classroom was completely empty besides the two, Frank was still distracted by what Brendon had said.

A band.

Playing music, in front of people, it was a dream.

"Hello?" Gerard giggled, the sound pulling Frank back to reality. "Why are you so distracted today?"

"Oh, um." Frank smirked to himself, his mind switching back. "For reasons not to be discussed in the school environment."

Gerard just rolled his eyes and collected his things, gesturing for Frank to leave before him, so they could meet up down the street away from everyone.

They only had to do that when they went home right away, usually they stayed for the study session, but since no one else needed it, sometimes they left early, and they obviously couldn't leave together with everyone around.

It was an effortless process at this point, and as Frank walked to their pick up spot, he had to resist the urge to skip.

He wanted to skip and twirl around, needing someway to get all the happiness under control before he went crazy.

Realistically he'd probably slip on ice and break his back if he were to do that, or possibly get stopped by a cop thinking he was under the influence, so really, it was probably better he didn't.

But when he saw Gerard's car in the distance, a tiny skip emitted against his will.

Which of course followed a giggle, because he couldn't believe how corny he was being.

"Hey, sexy, how much?" Gerard grinned as he rolled down the window, his grin tugging up into a smirk as Frank laughed.

"Free if you fuck me in the backseat."

"Sold." He laughed and unlocked the doors, glancing around to make sure no one saw them before driving off. "Gonna tell me why you're acting so weird now?"

"You changed my life." Frank spoke seriously, his eyes wide on Gerard. "Fuckin'- changed it."

"Because of this morning?"

"Yes!" Frank groaned dramatically. "Made me realize the good in the world, oh the world is so good-"

"Jesus Christ." Gerard laughed, shaking his head. "I'm better with my tongue than I thought."

"I'd ride your tongue for hours." Frank groaned quietly, the thought driving him wild.

"So, I did pretty good for my first time then?"

"First time!?" Frank practically screamed, causing Gerard to actually jump a bit. "You're fucking lying, aren't you?"

"Frank, everyone I've been with in the past were sketchy and gross, or one night stands, why would I have done it before?" Frank didn't respond. "I've always wanted to, I fucking love seeing it in porn- but I didn't love, or trust for the matter, anyone as much as I do you, so it never happened until now."

Frank just sat there wide eyed, trying to ignore the way his pants were growing tight at the thought of being Gerard's first with that.

"Was so good." Frank whispered, losing his voice as his body started heating up. "So fucking good..."

"Next time will be even better." Gerard grinned to himself, his eyes still on the road, but his hand reaching for Frank's thigh. 

"Fuck." Frank groaned out loud, his head falling back as his body absentmindedly scooted close to Gerard's seat, wanting his hand to go higher. "You think you could jerk me off right now?"

"What?" Gerard laughed, turning to face him for the moment. "I'm driving."

"I don't wanna go home with a boner." Frank whined, glancing down at his crotch. "My moms home."

"I'm not gonna do that." Gerard laughed. "I'm driving, and it's broad daylight."

"But-" Frank went to protest, but he knew how set Gerard was with things, so instead of arguing, his brain just thought of something else. "Okay, I'll do it."

"What?" Gerard spoke instantly, not thinking he heard Frank correctly. 

But as he glanced over at Frank, seeing Frank slip his hand down his pants, he knew he heard him right.

"Holy shit, no-" 

"Shh." Frank groaned, his head falling back. "Desperate times, call for desperate measures."

"Well desperate times should probably wait, especially because we're about to drive by an elementary school, and there's little kids everywhere."

"Oh god, what?" Frank quickly removed his hand, paying attention to outside now, and groaning when he realized there were definitely little kids everywhere. "Jesus Christ I feel like a fucking pedophile-"

"A pedophile would have kept whackin it." Gerard pointed out, making Frank feel a tad bit less disgusting. "Although we drive this way everyday, you should have known there would be children."

"Yeah, well the head on my shoulders isn't really the head that's thinking right now."

Gerard burst into laughter at that, but Frank just crossed his arms stubbornly, waiting eagerly until they were away from all the fucking kids.

He was serious about not going home with a boner, so the second the last kid was out of sight, his hand was back down his pants.

*****

"Fuck." Frank sighed of relief, his body scooting down a bit on the seat. 

Gerard didn't think he was seriously going to do it, but with a few quick glances it was confirmed Frank didn't give a fuck.

"Frank, oh my god-"

"Say my name again-" Frank groaned, his eyes screwed shut as his imagination ran wild. "Tell me I'm a good boy-"

"You're being a bad boy right now." Gerard tried to scoff, but really just swallowed hard, his own body heating up at what was happening.

"Fuck, that's even hotter-" Frank choked out, his hand moving more quickly in his pants. "Y-You gonna punish me?" He moaned then. "Gonna spank me- fuck."

Gerard wanted to watch, his mind was screaming at him to do it, but all he could was sneak glances, his work pants tightening at the sight of Frank's hand moving quickly, hidden beneath his own pants.

"Jesus Christ, this is hot." Gerard breathed out, a hand running through his hair. "Fuck."

"Ugh, Gerard-" Frank whined, his mind racing with thoughts of the other between his legs. "Remember when you spanked me on my birthday- so fucking hot-"

Gerard remembered that day so vividly, he remembered his heart racing when Ryan told him he had to spank Frank, it was 'tradition'.

He had waited for it all day, and when it finally happened, it was arousing as fuck.

Frank bent over his arm, the quiet groan that followed as he did it-

He had to reach down and try to adjust himself in his pants, he was getting so hard it was uncomfortable.

He had his own problem now, and he knew it wasn't going to go away, which meant he had to get rid of it before they reached Frank's house.

Only problem was he was driving, and it was fucking bright as fuck outside.

"Gonna come-" Frank whined helplessly, his back arching off the seat. "Fuck, fuck-"

"Don't come." Gerard growled, freezing Frank's motions. "Not until I say to."

"Oh my god." Frank whined, forcing his hand out of his pants. "Why?"

Gerard didn't respond, he just continued his drive, only this time he was going to his house.

"Oh." Frank grinned when he realized, his teeth nibbling excitedly on his lip.

When Gerard reached his house, he fumbled with the button to the attached garage, finally managing to open the damn thing before driving a bit too carelessly into it.

Frank's pants were being pulled down the second the car started into the garage, and by the time Gerard had the car parked, he was looking up at him helplessly, his pants around his thighs.

"Bad boy." Gerard growled as he unbuckled his seat belt, opening his door before rushing over to Frank's side. "Come here."

He grabbed Frank's thighs and shifted his body so he was facing Gerard, then pulled him out of the car slightly, just enough so Gerard could get down on his knees in front of him.

"Fuck." Frank groaned as Gerard took him all at once, his head falling back as his hips pushed forward. "So good-"

Gerard just hummed happily around him, his fingernails digging into Frank's hips.

It wasn't going to take much to get Frank off, he had already been so close before, and as his body inched higher to his orgasm, he craved something specific. 

"L-Let me fuck your mouth." Frank begged, pushing his body out of the car, so he was now standing on his feet. "Please?"

Gerard groaned and relaxed back onto his calves, relaxing his jaw as he reached for Frank's hand, forcing it in his hair. 

"Fucking love you-" Frank moaned quietly, tangling his fingers in Gerard's dark locks. "Oh fuck-"

He was easy at first, not completely sure how much Gerard could take, but when he didn't gag or flinch at all, Frank sped up his motions.

"Oh, god-" Frank choked out, his grip in Gerard's hair tightening. "Baby, fuck-"

Gerard could feel how good Frank was feeling, and knowing he was the cause of that had his dick swelling uncomfortably against his zipper; and since his hands were no longer needed, he managed to force one down his pants, fisting his dick tightly as he cried out around Frank.

"Holy fuck-" Frank stuttered once he realized what Gerard was doing, his hips stuttering as well, wanting to hold off until Gerard was up there with him. "I wanna fucking see-" Frank groaned, tugging on Gerard's hair. "Pull your pants down."

Gerard struggled a bit, but eventually his pants were around his thighs, giving Frank everything he wanted to see.

"Faster." Frank demanded, his hips begging to snap forward. "Want you to come with me-"

Hearing Frank say those words had Gerard's stomach twisting violently, a sob like moan trying to spill around Frank's dick as his hand moved faster. 

"Please-" Frank begged, unable to hold back anymore as his hips snapped forward. "Fuck, please come with me-"

Gerard must've been pretty wound up, or maybe he just had a strong imagination, but after only a few moments he was choking out around Frank, his eyes squeezed shut as he came all over his knuckles.

As soon as Frank felt that broken moan, he let go, letting himself fly over the edge as his knees buckled, a cry tearing its way from his throat as he tried to steady himself.

Gerard pulled back so his mouth was just around the tip, drinking Frank dry while his hand worked the rest of him through his release. 

Frank's head was spinning as Gerard kept going, or maybe it was the room that was spinning; Frank couldn't tell the difference.

"Fuck, fuck, stop-" Frank whimpered, falling back against the car. "I'm gonna die, holy shit-"

Gerard just giggled and pulled away, wiping his mouth before standing to his feet and kissing the very weak Frank.

*******

-

Later that night Frank met up with those guys Brendon had mentioned, and they all jammed together to see if it was good fit.

Frank was actually able to learn a few of their songs right away, seeing as they weren't very hard at all.

He felt so happy in that garage with them, and even though he didn't know any of them beforehand, he could really see them all becoming good friends.

"Wow." Frank laughed once they finished a song, wiping his forehead from sweat. "Thanks for letting me come over so last minute."

"Dude, you are so in." The singer shook his head. "Fucking wild man, we sound so much better with you."

"Holy shit, really?" Frank's eyebrows raised, glancing between all the other members, who nodded their head in agreement. "Fuck yeah!"

He wanted to ask them if they were sure, or if they wanted to think about it, but honestly he didn't want to give them the chance to change their mind.

The happiness he felt as he played his guitar with them was exhilarating, he knew in his heart this was what he was meant to do, and he needed them.

"Thank you guys." Frank gushed before he could help it. "This is a dream, really."

"No, thank you." The singer spoke again, who Frank hadn't memorized his name yet. "We have a show in a month, so you better learn our songs."

"Consider it done." Frank nodded eagerly, accepting the sheet music. "Practice every Monday then?"

"Yep." 

"Cool." Frank nodded to himself, trying to hide the enormous grin he had. "I'll see you guys next week." 

They exchanged their goodbyes then, and Frank texted Gerard asking him to pick him up.

And before long Frank was seated in Gerard's car again, not trying to hide the enormous grin anymore.

"So?" Gerard pressed eagerly, dying to hear about how it went. "How'd it go?"

"Amazing!!" Frank practically squealed, his excitement spilling. "I'm in the band!!"

"Yes!" Gerard cheered excitedly, leaning over to kiss Frank. "I knew they'd love you."

"You're biased." Frank giggled, even though he blushed at that. "Thank you though... your support means everything to me." 

"I'm your biggest fan, remember?" Gerard grinned as he pulled out into the street. "You're my little rockstar."


	29. Pretty Little Rockstar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever! I'm mostly a wattpad writer and forgot to update on here as well! expect several more chapters after this

Frank gave his all for that band.

Every spare minute he had he was practicing, all while Gerard would watch and encourage him.

His mom wasn't all too thrilled about it, and continuously hounded him about his homework, but with Gerard's help, he managed to make it work.

Gerard even let Frank practice at his house, knowing Frank's mother didn't like the constant 'noise' coming from his room.

It was a blessing really, because after Frank practiced, he was able to practically jump Gerard afterwards.

He didn't know why, but he always became extremely horny after playing guitar, it's like all the adrenaline rushed down to his dick.

And really, Gerard was very happy to help with that.

Before long though, the show was approaching, and Frank grew nervous.

Even though Gerard constantly reassured him, Frank was paranoid everyone would hate him, and that the band would change their mind about having him.

Gerard always managed to calm him down when he got that way, but the fears always remained and he knew they wouldn't go away until he had the show.

And inevitably that day came, and it didn't help that Gerard couldn't attend.

Ryan had made a huge deal about Frank's first show, and practically invited the whole school. 

For that reason Gerard couldn't just casually 'show up', everyone would know.

Of course though, it being Gerard, he was going to find a way to be at his boyfriends very first show; when Frank was famous he wanted to be able to tell everyone he was at his first show.

Plus he wanted to support him, obviously.

So during his lunch period that day, Gerard wandered the halls looking for other student teachers.

The venue Frank was playing at had a bar attached to it, so he was going to casually ask one of the other young adults if they'd like to go out for drinks and some music.

Eventually he ran into someone he was some what familiar with, her name was Maggie, and she was the student teacher for a math class.

"Hey, Maggie, right?" Gerard greeted her, smiling politely.

"That's me." She smiled back. "You're Gerard, right?"

"That's me." He chuckled, thinking he was hilarious. "Anyways, some of the students have a band that's preforming at that venue downtown, I was wondering if you'd like to tag along and get drinks or something, you know, support the kids."

"Oh, uh-" She mumbled. "I actually have a boyfriend."

"That's okay, I have a boyfriend too."

"What?" She looked up at him, causing him to giggle. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." She laughed then. "I didn't realize you were gay."

"That's alright." He smiled. "He could come too, you know, the more the merrier."

"Okay." She smiled, pulling out her phone. "Let me get your number so we can meet up once we're there."

They exchanged numbers and Gerard returned to his classroom with a smile.

He was going to be able to see Frank's first show.

-

"I'm gonna throw up, I'm gonna throw up, I'm gonna throw up-"

"Breathe." Gerard calmed him, rubbing at his shoulders. "You're going to do great."

"I'm so nervous." Frank whimpered, falling into Gerard. "I wish you could be there."

"I do too." Gerard mumbled, not wanting to ruin the surprise. "But I know you'll do great."

Suddenly a car horn blared outside, and Frank jumped, frantically looking over himself.

"Do I look okay?" 

"You look sexy as fuck."

Frank grinned shyly and leaned up to kiss Gerard, hugging him tightly before pulling away.

"I'll see you soon." Frank grabbed his guitar. "And I have Ryan recording it for you-"

"Go." Gerard giggled, practically shoving Frank out the door. "You'll do great, baby!"

Hearing the pet name had Frank smiling to himself as he rushed over to the van, looking back once more before climbing in with the guys.

-

Gerard sent Maggie a quick text as he got ready, making sure her and her boyfriend were still coming, and after receiving confirmation, he got into his car.

He was so fucking excited to see Frank up there, he knew Frank was going to do wonderfully, and he was so proud of him.

He was smiling the entire time he drove to the venue, and even though he couldn't find parking for the longest time, he still had that smile on his face. 

On the walk into the venue he had to duck and hide for a moment, Frank was outside of the building, getting something out of their van.

Gerard grinned when he noticed the excited smile on Frank's face, his heart aching with desire, he wanted to go kiss him.

Obviously he refrained though, and once Frank was inside the building, Gerard entered it as well.

Frank was backstage, so there was no way they'd accidentally run into each other.

"Over 21?" The guy asked, and Gerard handed him his ID and accepted his wristband. "Enjoy the show."

"Thanks." Gerard smiled, walking up to the bar area, and smiling when he saw Maggie. "Maggie, hey!"

She stood up to greet him, her boyfriend following behind her.

"Gerard, this is Matt, Matt, this is Gerard."

"Nice to meet you." Gerard replied politely, shaking the others hand.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Matt asked, and it was clear he was a bit guarded over Gerard asking Maggie to come out.

"He's at work." Gerard lied easily, sitting down at the table they occupied, smiling at the perfect view they got of the stage. "He works nights, unfortunately." 

Gerard understood it was a bit weird to ask a girl out platonically, using the fact that he was gay as an excuse, and then not bringing his boyfriend.

He didn't mind if the boyfriend was jealous though, he was going to keep his distance from Maggie anyways, he just wanted to be seen with another teacher so it wouldn't look suspicious.

This way if anyone asked why he was there, he could say he was just getting drinks with her.

At this point Gerard wanted Frank to know he was here, he didn't want Frank to play thinking he wasn't, so he snapped a picture of the stage, sending it to Frank.

"Can't wait to see you."

He grinned as he hit send, keeping his eyes on the side of the stage, where you could vaguely see people preparing to play.

It was maybe two minutes later Frank's confused face suddenly appeared, making Gerard stifle a giggle at the expression.

He couldn't wave and be obvious, so he just waited for Frank to find him, and when he finally did, the smile Frank sent his way had his heart skipping in his chest.

It was the most exciting, adoring smile Gerard had ever seen.

"I fucking love you." Frank texted back, and Gerard puckered his lips discreetly, a gesture for a blown kiss at Frank.

Frank eventually returned back stage, and Gerard distracted himself with conversation with Matt and Maggie. 

After a few minutes Matt seemed less threatened, and they found they actually had quite a bit in common.

It made the time waiting fly by, and before he knew it, the lights went down.

Frank's band was opening, so they'd be first, and Gerard grinned eagerly to himself as he waited.

He tried not to show his excitement, not wanting to be obvious, but it was so fucking hard; this was Frank's dream, and Gerard was so proud of him.

The crowd cheered as the band walked out onto the stage, and Gerard had to physically refrain from squealing as he saw Frank nervously walk out onto it.

He wanted to scream 'that's my baby!!', but that wouldn't end well at all.

So instead he texted it to Frank, knowing that even though he wouldn't see it until it was over, it would still make him smile.

"New Jersey!" The singer screamed, and the crowd cheered louder. "We've got a new face up here, show some love to Mr. Frank Iero!"

Gerard clapped along with the crowd then, wanting to scream, but settling for just clapping really hard.

"It's his first show with us, so show him what you've got!" 

The music started playing then, and Gerard didn't fight the smile on his face as he watched Frank.

He was nervous, you could tell, but he was also giving it everything he had, and he was making Gerard even prouder of him.

There was so much pride and joy in his heart for that man, it was so overwhelming.

To make things better, the crowd seemed to love them, the crowd on the floor was jumping around and really enjoying themselves.

"They're really good!" Maggie commented. "Frank is in my math class!"

Gerard just smiled and nodded, not trusting his voice as he turned back to watch the stage.

He refused to not take any pictures, so he pulled out his phone, zooming in on Frank and taking all the pictures he wanted.

99% of them were blurry, seeing as that fucker never stood still, but Gerard was going to cherish them forever. 

After he was satisfied with the amount of pictures he took, he put his phone away, his smile still present as he watched his boyfriend on stage.

Realistically he knew he was being a bit obvious- no one got this excited over some random local band, but he hoped that no one was paying enough attention to him to notice.

Watching Frank thrash around on stage and scream into the microphone was just too exciting to him, he was practically high off of Frank's adrenaline. 

"Thank you, New Jersey!" The singer called out -Gerard should really learn his name-. "We'll be out by the merch, come say hi!" 

Frank made eye contact with Gerard then, smiling ear to ear as sweat dripped from his hair.

'Love you', Frank mouthed, rushing off the stage with everyone else.

"Frank is so talented!" Maggie beamed, and Gerard agreed casually. "He always talks about wanting to be a rock star... and I'll be honest, I wasn't sure he had it in him, but he definitely proved me wrong."

"That boy will go places." Gerard nodded, a small smile forming as the boys returned to the stage to clear their stuff. "That's for sure."

"Let's go say hi!" She spoke eagerly as the boys finished cleaning off the stage. "I wanna tell him how good he did."

Obviously Gerard wasn't going to argue, so with a slight smile he followed Maggie and her boyfriend out to the merch tables.

Sure enough there stood Frank with the other guys, an enormous grin against his lips. 

The band had previously released their own album, and even though Frank wasn't technically on it, people were asking him to sign it.

My little rockstar, Gerard thought to himself.

"Look, he has groupies." Maggie giggled to herself, gesturing towards a group of young girls who were practically swooning over him.

Gerard resisted the urge to laugh, and somehow, he managed.

"C-Can we get a picture with you?" One of the girls giggled, and Frank obviously agreed, being the nice guy that he was.

He smiled brightly for the picture, and one of the girls reached up to kiss his cheek.

Gerard actually rolled his eyes at that, that girl fucking wishes.

"Thank you." She grinned sheepishly. "Could I uh, get your number?"

"Sorry ladies." Frank grinned as he signed their CD's. "I'm taken."

Gerard smiled almost as big as Frank was smiling then, and that's about the time Frank's gaze met his. 

A slight blush rose onto his cheeks, and after apologizing to the very disappointed girls, he causally made his way over to Gerard and Maggie.

"Miss Maggie?" Frank looked genuinely confused then, which sold his look when he pretended to be confused that Gerard was there. "Mr. Way?"

"You were great!" Maggie beamed, pulling him in for a hug. "You're a rockstar!" 

Gerard was obviously going to take advantage of the hugs going around, so he also pulled Frank into a hug, holding him a bit longer than Maggie had.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, Gerard asked me and my boyfriend out for drinks." Maggie explained. "Thought it would be cool to check out your band." 

"How thoughtful." Frank muttered, gazing into Gerard's eyes for a moment. "Thank you guys so much for coming out."

"Of course." Gerard spoke then. "You are very talented."

"Thank you." Frank replied shyly, wishing he could just kiss Gerard. 

"Can I buy a CD?" Maggie spoke, and Frank was back into band mode.

"Of course!" He grinned excitedly. "Five dollars, please."

After Maggie bought a CD, her and Matt decided they should head out, not wanting to stay and catch the other bands.

Gerard knew he should probably leave too, but he couldn't help but linger for a bit, and that's when Ryan found him, along with the rest of the students who had attended.

"Mr. Way!" Ryan spoke dramatically. "What a lovely surprise."

"Uh, yeah, me and Miss Maggie had stopped by-"

"I thought you were gay." One of the other students spoke. "And had a boyfriend."

"I am, and I do." Gerard sighed. "You can have drinks with someone of the opposite sex as friends."

"He's totally fucking Miss Maggie." Someone whispered, and Gerard wanted to argue, but honestly that rumor was better than the truth.

"I'm gonna go." Gerard sighed, sending Frank a discreet smile as he exited the venue.

He really wanted to stay, but he knew later he'd get Frank all to himself.

-

'I'll be over soon <3'

Gerard grinned excitedly when he received that text, he had been sitting on his couch for what felt like hours waiting for Frank to text him.

It was a Friday night, so Frank was going to be staying the night.

To occupy himself while he waited, he decided to look through the pictures he had taken of Frank.

It was only then he realized how sexual Frank looked on stage, at some points it was identical to the faces he made in bed.

"Fuck." Gerard whispered to himself, his pants tightening at the pictures.

He was never deleting those, ever.

And then finally, he heard a car door slam shut, hearing Frank say bye to the guys, and then the front door being opened.

"I'm so proud of you!" Gerard practically screamed, rushing over to Frank to pull him into his arms. "You were wonderful out there!!"

"You mean it?" Frank mumbled as he kissed Gerard. "Or are you just saying it?"

"Oh, I mean it, baby." Gerard grinned, his arms reaching around Frank so he could pick him up, and Frank quickly caught on, wrapping his legs around Gerard's waist with a giggle.

"You know, I should really shower first." Frank giggled. "I smell pretty bad."

"No, I can't wait." Gerard mumbled, tossing Frank onto his bed. "I want you, right now."

"Then who am I to disappoint?" Frank smirked, pulling his T-Shirt over his head. "Get over here."

Gerard just grinned and tossed his shirt, practically pouncing on Frank as the other giggled loudly.

**********

"I want you to fuck me." Gerard mumbled against Frank's lips, his hips rolling down roughly. "From behind-"

"Oh my god." Frank groaned, the thought making his stomach twist lustfully. "Turn around."

Gerard did eagerly, a grin hidden by his pillow as he pushed his ass back towards Frank.

Frank had been ignoring his lust for the past few hours, not wanting to embarrass himself by getting a boner on stage, but now that he was in the privacy of Gerard's home, he let it take over, his head spinning with desire as he pulled Gerard's pants and underwear down around his thighs.

"Oh god." Frank groaned, desperately undoing his tight pants. "Fuck-"

Gerard couldn't hide his excitement, Frank already sounded so wrecked, and Gerard knew he was about to get everything Frank could give him.

"Hurry up." Gerard laughed, tossing Frank the bottle of lube. "Watching you thrash around on stage was torture for me."

"I wish I had the patience to tease you for that." Frank groaned as he covered himself with the lube. "Luckily for you, I don't."

Then he pushed in all at once, causing Gerard to choke on his breath, a shaky moan spilling a few moments later.

"Ugh, fuck." Frank groaned, his hand flat against Gerard's back, pausing to make sure he was comfortable. "You good?"

"Yes-" Gerard breathed out, pushing back against him. "Fuck me."

Frank didn't need to be told twice, and within seconds he was moving quickly, his teeth clenched as his hips continuously met with Gerard's.

He used every ounce of adrenaline he had for this, every movement just making that adrenaline notch higher and higher.

"Fuck-" Gerard choked out, his hand reaching back so he could dig his fingernails into Frank's thigh, keeping Frank close, making his thrusts shallow and deep all at the same time, hitting that perfect spot. "Oh my god-"

"Yeah, you like it like this?" Frank growled as his fingers reached down to tangle in Gerard's hair. "Like me so fucking deep inside you- bet you can feel me everywhere-"

Gerard just whined helplessly and tried to nod his head, the ache from Frank's tight grip making his mind spin.

"Feels so fucking good-" Gerard choked out, his body starting to push back against Frank. 

The added movement had Frank's stomach twisting up, and he cursed quietly to himself when he realized how close he was.

Gerard certainly wasn't helping it, the way his body was moving back against him, or the way he'd whimper out his name, it was going to make Frank finish way too soon.

"Fuck, Gee-" Frank swallowed hard, stilling his movements. "You gotta slow down-"

"Can't-" Gerard choked out, lifting his body so he could move more easily against Frank. "Fuck, fuck-"

Gerard's back was against Frank's chest now, and Frank couldn't help himself, his arms wrapped around Gerard's torso, holding him close as his hips snapped forward roughly.

"Yes- fuck-" Gerard cried out, his head back against Frank's shoulder. "Please-"

Frank was losing it, so he desperately reached down to touch Gerard, hoping to push him over the edge as well.

"Fuck, Gerard-" Frank breathed out, his body tightening. "I'm gonna come-"

"No-" Gerard begged. "Don't wanna stop- feels too good-"

"I can't-" Frank practically shrieked, his body fighting him desperately. "Shit shit shit shit-"

He had lost the fight, his orgasm being torn from him as he cried out loudly against Gerard's shoulder.

"Fuck, I'm sorry-" Frank gasped as he collapsed onto the bed, trying to continue on for as long as he could, but his body becoming over sensitive. "I- fuck, come here-"

Gerard had tried to tell him it was okay, but Frank wasn't having that, he grabbed Gerard by the hips and pulled him closer, opening his mouth as Gerard slowly pushed in.

Even after the several blowjobs he had given before, Frank still wasn't the best at it, so he did what he had last time, and slid his fingers in between Gerard's thighs.

"You take such good care of me-" Gerard whimpered as Frank pushed in, his body pushing down against his fingers. "I love you so fucking much-"

Hearing that had Frank groaning quietly, his chest tightening with a mixture of love and lust.

He had gotten better at the whole fingering thing it seemed, because it wasn't long before Gerard was crying out softly, his body trembling on top of Frank's.

Frank remembered from last time to massage that spot, and as he did, Gerard started to tremble more.

He was close, Frank could feel it against his tongue as he worked the tip, so with his free hand he began pumping the skin he couldn't reach with his mouth.

"Jesus fuck-" Gerard choked out, tugging harshly on Frank's hair. "I'm gonna come-"

Realizing it was probably his fingers bringing Gerard up to his release, Frank shoved them up against that spot repeatedly, basking in the way Gerard's moaning raised in pitch.

"Frank-" 

With that Frank felt it, the warmth hitting the back of his throat, coating his mouth as he continued to suck.

"Oh, baby, baby, baby-" Gerard panted, gently pulling Frank away once he was finished. "Fucking love you-"

Frank always kept going until Gerard pulled him away, he knew Gerard loved it, and for that reason Frank would do it for hours if he wanted.

He collapsed next to Frank then, and the two lay there panting, slowly recovering from what had just happened.

******

"I'm such a bitch." Frank laughed weakly as he wiped his forehead. "I'm sorry I never fucking last long."

"It's okay." Gerard grinned, turning and cuddling up against him. "You still take care of me afterwards... that's all that matters."

"Still feel like a bitch." Frank sighed, snuggling up against Gerard as well. "Thank you for coming to the show tonight... that meant everything to me."

"Are you kidding?" Gerard practically gasped. "Like I would miss your first show, plus I need the photo proof for when you're famous, so everyone knows I was your first, and biggest, fan."

Frank just blushed violently and hid his face against Gerard's chest.

The amount of support he got from Gerard was so overwhelming, it made his heart burst in the best possible way.

"Thank you." Frank finally mumbled after he had calmed his blush down, lifting his head so he could kiss Gerard properly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gerard smiled a bit, his nose scrunching up. "But... you were kinda right when you said you smelled bad."

"I told you!" Frank laughed as he sat up. "You smell now too, so come shower with me."

He just rolled his eyes and let Frank pull him out of bed, giggling as the two rushed off into the bathroom.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning there will be an A/N before the possibly triggering scene

From that point forward, everyone wanted to be Frank's friend.

For some reason, being in a band was the coolest shit ever, and everyone wanted to be a part of it.

Girls were even throwing themselves at him, girls he had never even met before.

The girls who did know him weren't really like that, obviously, they knew what he had done to Kelly; but the strangers, the strangers were trying to hop on his dick every chance they got.

Of course this had to happen when he was in a serious relationship, not while he was single, and totally down to whore himself out.

If he didn't have Gerard, he would have totally hooked up with those girls.

Gerard didn't like it very much, it made him really self conscious; he was afraid Frank was going to find someone better, and then leave him.

There was no way though, Frank was madly in love with Gerard, yeah some of those girls were hot as fuck, but they didn't even compare to his boyfriend.

However, the fact that Gerard and Frank couldn't be seen together, really caused some problems with that.

"You know," one of the girls interested in him spoke. "No one has ever seen you with this 'boyfriend' of yours..."

"He's not out yet." Frank explained for the millionth time. "And he goes to another school."

"I don't believe you..." she spoke softly, leaning towards him. 

"That's not my problem." Frank mumbled, becoming annoyed now.

It was flattering at first, but this particular chick was becoming so fucking annoying.

"Will your band play at my birthday party?" She changed the subject.

"Will you pay us?" Frank scoffed, thinking she'd say no, and being surprised when she said yes. "Really?"

"Of course." She nodded. "Why would I ask you to preform for free?"

"I... I don't know, I just thought you would." 

"Of course I'd pay you guys for your hard work, how much would it cost?" 

Frank was suspicious, but his band mates had told him to never turn down an opportunity to play, it gave them publicity.

"150?" Frank questioned nervously, unsure how much he should request.

That seemed fair, it was more than they usually made, but if it was for a private event it should cost more, right?

"Done."

"I'll talk to them." He mumbled.

"Great!" She beamed, scribbling on a piece of paper. "Here's my number."

Frank halfheartedly accepted it, a nervous feeling in his gut as he pocketed it.

He ignored her completely after that, and luckily the class was almost over, and his next one was with Gerard.

Once it was over, Frank literally ran to class, not wanting her to follow him like she usually did.

She was a literal groupie, and as much as Frank always wanted those, it drove him insane.

"Good afternoon, Frank." Gerard smiled as he entered, and Frank sent him an exhausted look.

"Good afternoon." He responded, not wanting to seem out of the ordinary in front of other people.

Jamia he could talk to though, so with a heavy sigh he sat down next to her.

"Being famous is so hard." He sighed dramatically, causing them both to laugh. "Okay, but jokes aside, I swear I have like, a stalker."

"She's still bothering you??" Jamia pushed, looking protective. "Want me to punch her? You know I have a solid right hook-"

"I'm tempted." Frank laughed weakly. "She just, makes me so uncomfortable you know? But she offered to pay my band to play at her birthday party..."

"Frank... I don't think that's a good idea."

"I know, I know." He sighed. "I can't turn down a gig though, especially one that pays!"

"Let me come with then."

"I'll try." Frank bit his lip. "It's her birthday party, so it's up to her."

Gerard started to teach at that point, so the conversation ended, and instead they focused on him.

Frank distracted himself with the work, or maybe just Gerard's ass, but either way, he was distracted.

It was mostly Gerard's ass, but in Frank's defense, Gerard's ass looked really fucking good in his work pants.

They were tight in all the right places, and Frank knew what was hiding under them.

"Okay class." Gerard suddenly spoke, pulling Frank's attention. "There's only five minutes of class left, so clean up."

Frank couldn't believe how fast the class had gone by, but then again, Gerard's ass was mesmerizing.

"We're having a Frank and Jamia day soon." Jamia spoke as she packed away her things. "I miss you, we're gonna have a movie night, okay?"

"Okay." Frank smiled up at her. "That sounds really nice."

The bell rang soon after that, and Frank watched as the classroom filed out.

Then of course, he told Gerard what he had told Jamia.

"She's just so creepy." Frank cringed. "I feel like she's going to grab my dick every time she sits next to me."

"Well too bad for her, that's my dick." Gerard laughed, leaning close to him. "Mine only."

"Yours only." Frank grinned, wanting to kiss him. "Wanna go home?"

"Nope." Gerard pulled away. "You need to fix your last assessment."

"What?" Frank groaned, looking at the graded assessment. "I thought I did good!"

"You thought wrong." Gerard sighed. "But it's okay, we'll fix it."

So instead of going to Gerard's house and fooling around like Frank wanted, he ended up spending the next hour and a half frustrated as Gerard tried to teach him.

Eventually though, he had a decent grade, it only took him the whole fucking time though.

After that they had to rush to Frank's house for dinner, and then Frank had to go to band practice.

He wanted to fuck, and now they didn't have time that day.

Band practice helped though, because mentally, it was the same as fucking for Frank.

He could honestly get off on shredding his guitar, so practicing gave him some form of satisfaction.

Unfortunately though, that satisfaction went away when he mentioned playing that girls birthday party, because of course the band thought that would be a wonderful gig.

They wanted 200 dollars though, so hopefully the up in price would change the girls mind.

"See ya!" Frank called out as he left the garage they practiced in, smiling as he climbed into Gerard's car. "Will you suck my dick now?"

"Nope." Gerard grinned, pulling out back onto the street. "I wanna do something different."

"Like what?" Frank licked his lips, loving the suspense. 

"I'm going to give you something... and when you get home, you're going to use it on yourself, and talk to me on the phone while you do it."

"W-What is it?" Frank stared wide eyed at him, but all Gerard did was smile.

"You'll see."

The rest of the drive was anxious as fuck for Frank, all the possibilities running through his head.

Was it a dildo?

He had never used one of those before, but he had been wanting to.

When they pulled up in front of his house, Frank watched as Gerard reached into the back, pulling out a black bag.

"Don't be intimidated by the size, okay?" Gerard spoke softly, and Frank nodded, his eyes still on the bag. "It will feel good, trust me."

He slowly removed something from the bag then, and Frank's eyes widened as a clear box was revealed to him.

Inside was an oddly shaped object, thin at the top, and thicker in the middle, then thin again, and the bottom a flat surface. 

"What... what is it?" Frank mumbled. 

"It's a butt plug." Gerard spoke slowly, not wanting to frighten Frank with it. "It vibrates."

"What?" Frank gasped, his gaze back on Gerard. "It vibrates in my ass?"

"Mhmm..." Gerard hummed, watching as Frank studied it some more. "You'll be a good boy and try it for me, won't you?"

Frank's gaze snapped back up at him then, his thighs tightening on instinct. 

"I'll always be a good boy for you." Frank whispered, accepting the box. "How do I use it?"

"Well first you prep yourself, like I do before we have sex... then you'll cover it in lube, and sit on it."

Frank swallowed hard and nodded, waiting for Gerard to continue.

"There's a little switch on the bottom, when I tell you to, you'll flip it, turning on the vibrations..."

"Fuck, okay." Frank nodded, gazing down at the toy again. "Is that all?"

"Mhm." Gerard bit his lip, handing Frank the bag so he could hid the toy as he entered his home. "I'll call you in twenty minutes, don't use it until then."

"Okay." Frank nodded, hiding the bag and toy in his hoodie pocket. "Can't wait."

He leaned in to kiss Gerard, making sure to get everything he could out of it before he got out of the car.

Luckily his parents were already in bed when he entered the house, practice had run late, so it was pretty late in the night now.

It was perfect though, he didn't have to worry about them bothering him while he tried to do this.

He was anxious and excited as he locked the door, his body trembling slightly at the nerves as he undressed.

He was a bit scared by the size of the toy, but it wasn't any bigger than Gerard's dick was, so hopefully it wouldn't hurt too badly to put in.

Twenty minutes went by excruciatingly slow, so while he waited, he decided to think about Gerard, get him in the mood quicker for when the other finally called him.

Not that it took much, it was like Frank's body was always down to get off, so after only a few moments he was ready.

"Ugh." Frank groaned, looking at the items begging to be used. "Hurry up, Gerard."

The extra time was probably good for him though, because it gave him time to think about other things, like how he should probably turn on the T.V. just in case his parents woke up.

"I'm so smart." Frank smirked to himself as he turned the T.V. on, keeping it at a volume just loud enough to cover his own voice.

Finally Gerard called then, and Frank answered within a second.

"Eager?" Gerard laughed from the other end. "Probably already naked, aren't you?"

"Maybe..." Frank mumbled, glancing down at his naked body. "Can I start now?"

"Please do."

*****

Frank grinned and reached for the lube, keeping his phone against his shoulder so he could use his hands.

"Can I ask why you didn't want to do this together?" 

"I wanna hear you do it... let my imagination do the work..."

Frank just grinned some more as he covered two of his fingers with the lube, holding his phone correctly with his free hand while the other moved behind him.

He was on his knees, his lip caught between his teeth as he gently pressed his fingers up against himself.

He had never fingered himself before, and he was nervous, but as nervous as he was, as soon as Gerard told him to push them in, he was doing it.

"Oh, god." Frank shuddered, his body pushing back against his fingers instinctively. 

"Feel good, baby?"

"Oh yeah." Frank groaned, slowly pushing his fingers in and out. "Not as good as your fingers though..."

Gerard just hummed and undid his pants, slowly sliding his hand down them as he listened to his boyfriend fuck himself on his fingers.

"Move them faster." Gerard whispered, and Frank complied instantly, the first quiet moan spilling from his lips soon after. "Fuck, that's it, baby."

"Oh, god, I want you-" Frank breathed out, his eyes squeezed shut as he pictured his boyfriend. "Want you to fuck me-"

"Uh uh, stay on track." Gerard scolded, and Frank groaned quietly. "Get ready for the toy, baby..."

Frank wanted to argue, but instead just listened, his fingers scissoring widely until he felt it was enough.

"I'm ready." Frank breathed out, slowly removing his fingers. "Now what?"

"Now cover the toy with lube, lots of it, baby."

Frank swallowed hard and reached for it, his phone against his shoulder once more as he covered the toy with lube.

"I'm nervous." Frank admitted quietly once he was done, his eyes on the toy. "I-Is it going to hurt?"

"It's going to feel so good... I'm going to use mine too."

"Yeah?" Frank relaxed at that, trying to imagine Gerard doing the same thing as he was. "You have one?"

"I do, do you want me to go first?"

"Please..."

Frank could hear movement on Gerard's line, which sounded like clothing being removed, before Gerard spoke again.

"Okay." He breathed out, shifting his body so he could move the toy beneath him. "I'm sinking down now..."

Frank's whole body was tense with anticipation, and as Gerard let out a shaky moan, so did he.

"Feels so good, Frank, ugh-" Gerard moaned. "Can't wait for you to feel this-"

"I-I'm doing it too-" Frank rushed out, eager for the pleasure that made Gerard make that sound. 

Nervously he spread his legs, slowly moving the toy beneath him, before slowly lowering his body.

"Oh, god-" Frank choked out as the first little bit entered him, his body pausing in shock. "It's so thick-"

"You can do it." Gerard whispered. "It'll feel so good-"

With that bit of encouragement, Frank's body continued pushing down, his mouth hung open as his body opened up to the toy.

He didn't stop until he was seated back on his bed, the toy deep inside of him, causing him to pant heavily once he allowed himself to breathe.

"H-Holy shit." Frank panted, his free hand clutching at his bed blanket. "Oh my god-"

"How does it feel?" 

"So- fuck, I don't know-" Frank gasped quietly, the new sensation leaving him speechless.

"Turn on the vibrations." Gerard whispered, biting his lip harshly as he waited. 

It was going to blow Frank's mind, and Gerard couldn't wait to hear the sound Frank made because of it.

"Okay..." Frank swallowed hard, slowly leaning forward so he could reach back for the switch.

He hesitated once he reached it, but soon Gerard spoke, encouraging him, and before long he was flipping the switch.

"Gah-" Frank choked out, his entire body tensing as the vibrations tore through it. "H-Holy shit- ah-"

"Fuck, that's it-" Gerard moaned, his hand curling around his dick. "Tell me how good it feels-"

"Oh my god-" Frank whimpered quietly, his legs torn between opening, and squeezing together. "Fuck-"

His body didn't know what to do, but the pleasure made it impossible for him to sit still, so he just squirmed slightly against his mattress.

"Gerard, ah-" 

"Move your hips against it-" Gerard instructed, slowly reaching down to turn on his own vibrations. "Fuck-"

Frank had to cover his mouth as his hips rocked back and forth, the pleasure literally spilling from his mouth as his eyes rolled back.

Nothing had ever felt so good in his entire life, it made his eyes water.

"Bet you're fucking squirming-" Gerard breathed out, his hand moving up and down his dick quickly. "Fucking yourself against it- touch yourself, right now-"

Frank bit his tongue and removed his hand from over his mouth, letting it fall down to his crotch as he stroked himself slowly.

"Gee-" Frank sobbed, his eyes squeezed shut so tightly it hurt. "Holy shit-"

"Faster- make yourself come-"

Frank was trying to hold off, but with Gerard's orders, he let go, his hand moving quickly as his hips continued to roll back with the toy inside of him.

"Such a good boy-" Gerard growled as he listened to Frank's quiet breaths and whines, his own orgasm rapidly approaching. "You're gonna make me come too-"

"I'm gonna come-" Frank whispered, his body moving so harshly against the toy that his bed was squeaking loudly.

He was too close to care though, and with Gerard just encouraging him, nothing could stop him.

"Fuck me too." Gerard choked out. "Come for me-"

And with a muffled cry, Frank did, his body spasming violently as his knuckles were covered in his cum.

"Fuck-" Gerard cried out, following seconds later. "Fuck yes-"

Frank was trembling as he came down from his high, his body trying desperately to collapse against the mattress.

Gerard helped him remove the toy, and even though Frank's legs protested heavily, he forced himself to walk to the bathroom to clean it off.

**************

"That was so good." Frank whispered once he was back in his room, allowing his body to go limp on his bed. "Holy shit."

"Yeah." Gerard breathed out. "Next time I'm gonna watch you do it."

"Oh, please." Frank swallowed hard. "I need to sleep now though, I love you."

"I love you too." Gerard giggled. "See you tomorrow."

Frank was out almost the second Gerard hung up, a sloppy smile on his face as he dozed off into dream land.

-

Frank was dreading seeing that girl, and was fucking praying she'd change her mind about them playing at her birthday party.

Unfortunately for him she was a snotty rich girl, so when he increased the price, she didn't even care.

Even after he tried raising it to 300, she still agreed to pay it, and with 300 dollars at stake, he couldn't fight it anymore.

So with a heavy sigh he accepted her offer, groaning as she tackled him in a hug.

"Everyone is going to be so jealous of me." She grinned, and Frank just rolled his eyes.

The band was talented, but they were no where near as popular as she seemed to think they were.

She just knew everyone wanted to hang around Frank now, and that she wanted that attention too.

She wanted to be 'that rockstars girlfriend' or 'the girl who fucked that guy in the band.'

Frank didn't get it, but it didn't matter, because neither of those things were going to happen.

"Can my friend come?" Frank requested, hoping either Ryan or Jamia could at least tag along.

This girl made him so nervous, he didn't want to be around her without someone he trusted.

"Invite only, so no." 

Frank groaned in disappointment, which of course, she took advantage of.

"Well... maybe." She spoke softly, her hand landing on his thigh. "If-"

"No." Frank interrupted her, forcefully removing her hand from his thigh. "For the last time, I have a boyfriend, I'm not interested, please, stop it."

She just stared at him, her gaze making him extremely uncomfortable.

She was looking at him like he was prey, and she was about to devour him.

"You say that now." She spoke. "But I'll change your mind."

He cringed and looked away, trying to distract himself in his book as she scooted closer to him.

Luckily he had waited till towards the end of the class to talk to her, so he only had to endure about ten minutes of that before the bell rang.

He ran from her again, and sighed happily as he found Ryan and Jamia in the hallways.

"I have a creepy stalker." He groaned dramatically. "I swear, like, she's gonna try to kill me if I don't have sex with her."

"I'm gonna hit, her I swear-" Jamia growled, the sight making Frank giggle.

"It's okay, feisty pants." Frank wrapped his arm around her. "I won't let her kill me, she just makes me uncomfortable."

"That's still worth hitting her." Jamia pointed out. "She's acting like a fucking rapist." 

"Don't be crazy." Frank waved her off, although a nervous twitch formed in his gut. "There's no way we'd ever be alone anyways, and like, she can't force me to fuck her, you know?"

Jamia just looked at him nervously, and so did Ryan.

"I won't drink anything." Frank continued. "The only way she could force me is if I get drunk, but I won't."

"I don't think you should play that party." Ryan spoke quietly. "It doesn't feel right."

"It's too late." Frank sighed. "Band already agreed to it."

"But you don't have to go." Ryan pushed. "They were a band before you, they could survive one gig without you."

"You know the only reason she'll pay us is if I go, right?" Frank pointed out. "If I don't go, band doesn't get paid, and they'll hate me."

"Fine, but I'm giving you pepper spray."

"That's fine." Frank smiled at his best friend. "Thank you guys for being worried about me, but I'll be fine."

-

Frank didn't tell Gerard about how rapey the girl was being, he didn't want to worry him, or have Gerard try to convince him not to go.

Plus, he was probably being crazy about it anyways.

She liked him yeah, but that didn't mean she was a fucking rapist.

At least, that's what he tried to tell himself.

Leading up to her party was nerve wracking though, even in practice Frank was screwing up.

He didn't want to seem like a bitch though, so when his band mates asked what was up, he just waved it off.

If he mentioned some girl was all up on his dick, they'd probably just encourage him to fuck her, because 'that's what every guy wants'.

Luckily the party was tonight, and after tonight he wouldn't have to interact with her again.

He had even had his seat changed in the class they shared, so she couldn't bother him anymore in there.

"Call me when you need to be picked up, okay?" Gerard spoke as he helped Frank pack up his guitar. "And remember, you're allowed to punch a girl if she grabs your dick."

"I know." Frank laughed weakly, wrapping his arms around Gerard. "I won't be long, I just wanna play and get out of there." 

"Okay, well text me if that changes." Gerard kissed him passionately, just as he heard the car honk outside. "Love you."

"I love you too." Frank smiled at him, stealing one last kiss before rushing out of the house.

Gerard watched from the window as he went, a proud smile on his lips as he watched his rockstar boyfriend drive away.

-

She had a big house, a big house with a huge backyard that they had built a stage in.

It was cool, and Frank was in awe as he walked out there.

Not to mention it was still winter, and there was fucking snow on the ground.

It looked like they had the snow removed from her backyard though, because Frank couldn't see any.

Fuckin' rich people.

He didn't recognize any of the people at the party though, they must of all been from the rich school on the other side of Jersey. 

He vaguely knew how the girl had transferred from there, for unknown reasons, so it wasn't strange that all her friends were from there.

"So you guys will play in an hour." She grinned at Frank, who nodded awkwardly. "Oh, and before I forget..."

She pulled out their payment, but as Frank went to reach for it, she moved it past him, leaning in and slowly sliding it into his front pocket.

"There." She grinned, winking as she pulled away.

"Thanks." Frank muttered, taking a step back. "We're just gonna set up now."

"Can I get you a drink?"

"No, thank you." Frank denied politely, rushing away with the rest of the band who were preparing on stage.

She didn't fight it, and Frank was grateful.

Frank was excited about the money in his pocket, because with his share, he'd be able to take Gerard on a little date, even if it was just to go get coffee and sit in his room.

Or maybe he could make him a fancy dinner, with candles, and other cute shit like that.

The rest of the band was extremely excited about the money as well, and they all cheered and shared a shot -besides Frank- before they hit the stage.

Frank let playing relax him; this was something he liked to do, and he was going to let himself enjoy it.

He was also going to let himself getting sweaty as fuck, so hopefully he'd smell and that girl would keep her distance.

So he gave it his all up on that stage, thrashing on his guitar like it was the last thing he'd ever do, not paying any attention to the girl who was watching way too closely.

Everyone seemed to like them, from what Frank could tell in between songs, and that made him feel great as well.

If rich kids liked you, maybe they'd talk about you to other rich kids, who would then want to come to your shows.

They played until they didn't have anything else to play, and Frank was left panting and exhausted as sweat dripped from his body.

No one would find him appealing like that, surely.

"You did great." She grinned as he wandered off stage, a slight disgusted look her face. "Water?"

She handed him a water bottle then, and he chugged it eagerly, feeling faint due to his dehydration. 

"Thanks, I gotta go now though."

"No, no!" She insisted, grabbing his arm and leading him towards the kitchen. "The food just arrived, at least eat something before you go."

Frank wanted to argue, but the set really made him have an appetite, and some of the food looked too good to ignore.

And oddly enough, she seemed to leave him alone after he agreed.

So him and the drummer loaded up their plates, a satisfied grin on their lips as they made their way over to sit down.

"Holy shit this is good." The drummer spoke with his mouth full, and Frank would have been disgusted, but he wasn't wrong, the food was fucking delicious. 

After a while the rest of the band joined them, and their singer handed Frank a drink.

He went to object, but after inspecting the drink he realized there wasn't that much alcohol in it, he wouldn't get drunk off of it.

It was mostly juice anyways, so he chugged it down eagerly in between bites.

"What is this?" He mumbled after a few minutes, looking down at his drink. "It tastes... interesting."

"I dunno." The singer shrugged. "Your friend made it."

Frank's eyes widened at that, and he quickly set the drink down.

"Oh." He mumbled, swallowing hard. "I'm gonna stick to water I think."

"You a light weight or something?" They laughed, and he just shrugged, that was easier than explaining how fucking scared he was of that girl and her intentions.

He was trembling with nerves at that point, or was it the drink?

Frank didn't know, and after a while, he started to feel a bit dizzy.

"Fuck." He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "I don't feel too good."

"Light weight of the year!" His band cheered, and he wanted to argue, but his tongue felt heavy.

What the fuck was in that drink?

"Oh shit, guys he doesn't look too good."

"I'll go get him some water."

Frank was grateful for that, water was probably a wonderful idea right about now.

Only when they returned, Frank's fear spiked as the girl appeared with them.

"Oh, no, what's wrong?" She spoke sympathetically, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

Frank just stared up at her, feeling extremely confused, and terrifyingly scared.

"He's drank too much." Someone sighed. "We should get him home."

"No, no, I'll just take him to one of our guest rooms so he can lie down, I don't want you guys to miss out on the party since someone can't handle their liquor." 

She giggled quietly at that, and they all laughed along, except Frank.

"No-" He forced out as she helped him up, trying desperately to pull away. 

"Don't worry." She sighed dramatically. "It's no problem, really." She turned to face the other guys then. "He's so considerate, isn't he?"

Frank just frowned and gazed over at his friends, wondering why they were just letting her take him.

He wanted to protest, but he couldn't anymore, all he could do was stumble as she led him to the stairs.

"It's okay." She whispered, her voice making him feel sick. "I'm gonna take care of you."

"Boyfriend-" Frank forced out, stumbling up the stairs. "Boyfriend-"

"Yeah, yeah." She sighed, opening one of the far doors, and leading him into it. 

He stumbled into a dresser as she let go of him, and he turned around to face her, watching nervously as she locked the door.

***Trigger warning, rape, scene over after the next set of stars****

"No-" Frank choked out, his eyes widening as she grabbed the bottom of his shirt, lifting it up before pulling it over his head.

She didn't speak as she pushed him over to the bed, and he fell against it weakly, his arms limp as she climbed on top of him.

"Stop-" Frank willed himself to push her away, but his arms wouldn't move. "Gee-"

"Shh." She covered his mouth then, pressing her hips down against his crotch. "Just relax."

Frank whimpered and tried to crawl away, but even if he had the energy, her body was pinning his down.

"Please-" Frank breathed out, his arm flopping as he tried to smack at her. "Stop-"

"Oh my god." She sighed, pulling her own shirt over her head. "Just relax, come on, you'll like it."

"No." He whimpered, trying to reach for his phone. "Gee-"

"Worried about 'Gee?'" She muttered, reaching into his pocket and grabbing his phone. "Don't worry, I'll let him know you're just fine."

Frank watched helplessly as she went through his phone, his eyelids heavy as she eventually tossed it across the room.

"Now, where were we?" She mumbled, her hands on Frank's shoulders as she rolled her hips against his. 

Frank hated himself for it, but he could feel himself getting hard, no matter how badly he tried not to.

"There we go." She grinned, moving more harshly against him. "See, you're liking it just fine."

She pulled away after he was relatively hard, and for a second he thought she was going to leave, but instead, she pulled his pants down.

"Gee-" He whimpered, turning his head to the side as she pulled his boxers off as well.

The next thing he knew her lips were on his own, and her naked body was on top of him.

He grumbled into the kiss, trying to turn his head away, but failing as she held it in place.

His body was reacting in all the ways he didn't want it to, and she grinned into the kiss as he grew fully hard.

"See," she smiled, leaning down to kiss at his neck as her hand reached between them, slowly jerking him off.

He moaned on instinct, his head spinning even more with the new sensations.

"Told you you'd like it." She whispered against his neck, kissing softly at the flesh. 

Everything was fading in and out, and the next time he was aware of what was happening, her thighs were on either side of his face, and her hand was in his hair.

He groaned and turned away, hissing quietly as she yanked his head back in place.

He wasn't going to do it, nothing would make him eat her out, nothing.

"Come on." She growled, but he refused. "Fine, you know, I was going to go down on you, but you don't fucking deserve it."

"Go 'way-" Frank grumbled, still trying desperately to will his body to move. "Stop-"

He blacked out after that again, and this time when he came back, it was worse.

His stomach twisting with pleasure is what pulled him back, and as he opened his eyes, he saw her on top of him, moving up and down quickly.

"Fuck-" He choked out, his arms twitching at his sides as he tried to push her away. "No-"

She wasn't paying any attention to him though, she was too busy digging her fingernails into his chest as her lower half moved desperately.

"Fuck, Frank-" She moaned, her head thrown back. "Feels so good-"

"What-" He inhaled sharply, his body trembling. "No-"

Nothing made sense, not his confusion, or the pleasure radiating through his body, nothing at all.

She reached for his hand then, pulling it up to her chest and holding it there.

His hand clenched instinctively, making her moan and let go; his hand fell the second it didn't have support anymore.

It felt to her stomach, his index finger idly playing with her bellybutton piercing as he tried to figure out what the fuck was going on. 

"God fuck-" She cried out, her movements speeding up.

The quicker movements made Frank's eyes widen, his body tensing before he was crying out, his body trembling more harshly as he came.

"Fuck-" She drew out, collapsing on top of him. "Did you just cum in me?"

Frank's eyes just drooped shut as she pulled away, vaguely hearing her as she climbed off of the bed.

That was the last he remembered.

-******************

Frank woke up on the couch, fully dressed, his stomach cramping violently.

It was mere seconds he was keeling over on the floor, vomit spilling from his mouth before he collapsed.

"Jesus fuck-" He choked out, his throat burning. "What the fuck."

He didn't know where he was, and he couldn't remember how he got there either.

All he knew was everything hurt, and he couldn't stop throwing up.

His phone was on the table next to him, so he reached for it weakly, managing to dial Gerard's number and hold it up to his ear.

"Hey," Gerard spoke causally. "Good morning."

"Can you come get me?" Frank groaned, his eyes squeezed shut. "I- I'm hungover as shit."

"Of course, I'll leave in a few minutes, be ready."

Frank groaned in acknowledgment and hung up, collapsing back on the couch as he waited for Gerard.

He didn't remember anything about last night, and as he checked his messages, he realized he had texted Gerard at some point, telling him the band convinced him to stay the night.

Why did they do that?

Where was everyone?

Where was his band?

The creepy girl?

It felt like eternities as he waited for Gerard, but he finally heard the familiar honk, and forced himself off the couch.

He felt kinda bad about throwing up all over her floor, but it was probably her who got him drunk in the first place, so it was kinda her fault. 

He could hardly walk though, and as soon as he made it through the front door, Gerard noticed and was rushing up to help him.

"Jeez, are you okay?" Gerard questioned worriedly, helping Frank into the car. "You don't look too good."

"I don't know." Frank grumbled, letting his head fall against the glass window. "I can't remember shit."


	31. Chapter 31

Frank was violently sick the whole next day, but luckily it was a Sunday, so he didn't have to worry about school.

"This is what you get for drinking so much." Gerard laughed weakly, rubbing Frank's back. "Hangover from hell."

"I didn't mean to." Frank groaned painfully. "I don't even remember drinking that much."

"Been there." Gerard sighed. "Was it Tequila? That shit will fuck you up."

"I have no idea what it was." Frank mumbled. "All I remember was my band mate handing me a drink, it's all a blur after that."

"Well, now you know not to accept drinks from him." Gerard tried to laugh, but Frank just groaned painfully. "I'll get you some more water."

"How about death?" Frank called out weakly. "I want that."

"Sorry, not an option." Gerard smiled down at him as he returned, helping Frank up to sip on the water. "You'll feel better soon, don't worry."

-

Frank didn't move from his bed that entire day, and when school came the next day, he struggled to get out of bed.

His body was just so weak, and it was starting to scare him; his hangover should have passed by now.

He was strong enough to get ready and go though, and since he couldn't afford to miss any school, he forced through the pain.

Maybe it wasn't a hangover, maybe he had food poisoning or something.

"Holy shit, what happened to you?" Jamia questioned worriedly the second she saw Frank. "You look like death."

"Hangover, food poisoning, the hell if I know." 

"From the party?"

"Yeah." Frank sighed, opening his locker. "I guess I drank too much, I don't really remember."

Frank didn't notice the way Jamia was staring at him, but when he finally noticed, it made his stomach flop.

"What?" He questioned nervously, glancing behind himself like there was someone there or something. "What's wrong?"

"Frank, you don't remember your night?" 

"No..." Frank spoke slowly, like she wouldn't understand if he talked faster. "Alcohol does that though, I shouldn't have accepted that drink from my bandmate, he made it way too strong."

She went to speak, but just then her boyfriend walked up, surprising her with a hug and kiss, which of course pulled her attention immediately.

"You guys are gross." Frank teased as they walked towards their classrooms.

"Says the one who-"

"Enough-" Frank interrupted quickly, knowing where Jamia was going with that. "It's just a joke."

"I know." She giggled, leaning into her boyfriends side. "I just wanted to see you panic."

Frank just rolled his eyes and went down a different hallway, waving goodbye as he reached his first period class.

He realized how hard it was going to be once he sat down, because sitting down with nothing to focus on besides boring school work really amplified how badly he was feeling.

Whatever though, just a few hours and he'd be able to go home, cuddle with Gerard, and hopefully start to feel better.

Everyone commented on how shitty he looked though, thinking he had the fucking plague or something, which of course didn't help how he was feeling.

Although, when he reached the class he had with that girl, he was confused when she didn't even try to talk to him.

She looked at him and smiled, but that was it.

He wondered if maybe he called her out at her party, but then why would she be smiling?

It drove him crazy for the entire class period, and when the bell finally rang, he had to figure out why.

"Hey-" He grabbed her arm as she walked by him, and she stopped, seeming pleased. "What's up with you today?"

"You know." She smirked at him, making his stomach twist nervously.

"No... I don't know."

"Oh." She spoke, her gaze going up and down his body slowly. "You will soon."

With that she strutted by him, leaving him even more confused than before.

Was she going to tell him after school? Why couldn't she just do it now?

He didn't mention this to Ryan or Jamia as they met up for Gerard's class, instead he just greeted them weakly, dragging his feet to the only class he was looking forward to.

Gerard sent him a sympathetic glance as he walked in, because everyone was right, he really did look like shit.

Seeing Gerard made him smile for the first time that day though, so at least things were starting to get better.

Gerard made everything better, he really did.

"Okay, class, today we're going to-" Gerard started to ramble on about the lesson, and Frank allowed himself to be lost in the way Gerard's mouth twitched at the sides when he spoke. 

Realistically he was going to do the work after class anyways, where Gerard could help him one on one, so there was no harm in getting distracted.

However, his distraction was pulled as literally everyone in the classroom phones went off.

He frowned and glanced around, this was some creepy movie shit.

But then people were gasping, and it made him curious enough to look at his own phone.

He wished he hadn't.

"Frank!" Someone gasped out. "You fucked that rich junior!?" 

He was frozen, his heart stopped in his chest as he looked at the several pictures that were sent to his phone.

Him, naked, her, naked, together in places they shouldn't be.

"No-" Frank choked out, his hands trembling as he dropped his phone and looked up at Gerard. "No-"

Gerard just stared at him in disbelief, hoping what was being said wasn't true; his heart cracking at the seer possibility. 

Their phones went off again, but Frank didn't look, he just stared at Gerard pleading for this to be a nightmare.

He couldn't have had sex with her, he couldn't have cheated on Gerard, that would make him just like Bert-

Suddenly audio was being played out loud, and Frank's whole body started to spin as he heard himself moaning with that girl, his own heart breaking as he watched Gerard's breaking right in front of him.

The pain in his eyes was excruciating, seeing it felt like knives plunging into every inch of his skin, making him feel only a fraction of the pain Gerard was feeling.

"Frank you dog!" 

"I thought you had a boyfriend now??"

"Once a man whore, always a man whore, I guess."

Frank couldn't breathe, and before he realized it he was running from the classroom, tears flooding down his cheeks.

Ryan chased after him instantly, managing to catch up with him just before he collapsed outside of the bathrooms.

"Frank-" Ryan shrieked, catching him with his arms, and dragging him into the bathroom so no one would see them. "Frank-"

"No!" Frank sobbed, curling in against Ryan's chest. "No!"

"Frank breathe-"

"I cheated on him!" Frank screamed, clutching at Ryan's shirt. "I-I'm such a piece of shit- I-"

"Please, breathe-" Ryan whimpered, slowly pulling them to the floor so they were sitting. "Frank, please-"

"I hate me-" Frank sobbed harder, his tears soaking through Ryan's shirt. "I'm such a bad person-"

Ryan just held onto him tightly, rocking him back and forth trying to sooth him, listening to Frank tear himself apart.

"I shouldn't have gotten so drunk." Frank whimpered weakly, finally calming down. "I- I should have controlled myself-"

"Frank, it's not your fault..." Ryan whispered, and when Frank tried to interrupt, he cut him off. "You were drunk and she took advantage of you."

"Could have stopped it." Frank shook his head weakly. "I- I-"

"Shh." Ryan soothed, noticing Frank starting to get worked up again."It'll be okay."

"No, it won't." Frank whimpered, clutching onto Ryan once more. "H-His ex cheated on him, h-he- I'm just like him-"

Ryan didn't know how to respond to that, he didn't want to tell Frank Gerard would understand, because realistically, he knew he wouldn't.

Frank had gotten drunk and fucked someone else, and in hindsight, yeah, if he didn't want it, he should have been able to stop it.

A drunk mans actions is a sober mans thought.

Suddenly the school bell rang, alerting them to just how long they had been in there.

"Come on." Ryan spoke softly, helping Frank to his feet. "We should get you home."

"No." Frank pulled away, and Ryan eyed him nervously. "No."

He rushed out of the bathroom then, and Ryan panicked and followed, panicking even more when Frank disappeared in the crowd of students trying to go home.

Frank had to find Gerard, he had to find him and beg for his forgiveness, he couldn't lose Gerard, Gerard was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Everyone was looking at him, some smirking, some looking disgusted, but either way, it was clear she had sent those pictures and videos to the entire school.

He had never felt so much hatred towards someone, not even Gerard's ex, Bert.

And as he made his way through the halls, he ran into satan herself.

She was surrounded by other girls in her grade, them all giggling and blushing, and Frank recognized them all as the girls who were suddenly so interested in him after joining a band.

They were all fucking living off the story of Frank and her fucking, and it made him even more angry.

"You." He snarled, fists clenched as he pushed through the other girls.

"Oh, hey, baby." She smirked at him, and his arm twitched with temptation.

"How the fuck could you do that?" Frank seethed. "Getting me drunk so I'd fuck you?"

"You had one drink, it's not my fault you can't hold your booze."

"I didn't want to fuck you!" He screamed, pulling the attention of everyone around them.

"Yeah, well your dick said otherwise." She laughed, pulling out her phone with the pictures. "Your face seems to disagree as well?"

"Fuck you."

"Anytime you want, baby."

He shoved her against the locker out of pure anger, storming away as everyone gasped.

"You liked it enough to cum in me!" She yelled, freezing Frank in his tracks.

He came in her?

"E-Excuse me?" He choked out, turning back around. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means you fucking liked it." She rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, when you feel really good, your body-"

"We didn't use a condom!?" 

"Nope." She shrugged. "You wouldn't wait to put it on, you were all over me."

"No." He shook his head violently, feeling nauseous at everything that could go wrong from this.

She could get pregnant, she could have given him an STD, so many things could be even more fucked up because of it.

"You scared you knocked me up?" She smirked, walking towards him. "Would that be so bad?"

Frank just looked at her in disbelief, they were still in school, his life was practically just starting, he had a fucking boyfriend- yes, that would be bad!

He was too scared to even speak to her though, and when she realized this, she sighed dramatically.

"Don't worry, I'm on birth control, and I took a plan B pill after, so I'm not pregnant." 

"F-Fuck." He stuttered out, trying to prevent himself from having a panic attack.

She wasn't pregnant, that's good, but he could still have an STD from her.

He didn't waste anymore time with her though, he needed to see Gerard, he needed to see him right away.

So he rushed away again, ignoring her as she called out to him, trying to invite him over for round two.

He couldn't believe he had been so stupid.

"Gerard?" Frank panted as he entered the classroom, his eyes scanning the room nervously.

He wasn't there.

Everything was exactly how he left too, Gerard hadn't cleaned up at all, it appeared he just left.

All Frank's things were still at his desk, so with a defeated sigh he walked over to them.

His phone was left on the desk as well, and when he grabbed it, he saw he had several texts from Jamia.

He ignored them though, instead searching through his messages in hopes to find one from Gerard.

There was none though, and Frank wondered if it would have hurt less to have one telling him to never talk to Gerard again.

Gerard wasn't even trying to contact him, not even to yell, and that hurt more than the deserved yelling would have.

Frank wasn't going to leave things like this though, so even though he was still weak as fuck, he packed up his things and started walking to Gerard's house.

His body felt like it was killing itself as he trudged through the snow, but he didn't care, he'd die if it meant he could apologize to Gerard.

And when he reached Gerard's house, and saw his car in the driveway, he took a deep breath preparing himself for the fight that was about to come.

Gerard had to understand, he had to.

There was no way Gerard was going to answer the door to Frank, and he knew that, so he searched for the spare key Gerard had set out for him in case of emergencies.

It was still under the little rock, and Frank tried to take that as a good sign, Gerard hadn't hid it, maybe he wanted to talk to Frank.

So nervously, he unlocked the door and slowly entered the house once the door opened.

Gerard wasn't in the living room or kitchen, so Frank bit his lip nervously and walked towards his bedroom door.

"G-Gee?" He croaked out as he opened the door, watching as Gerard jumped on his bed, clearly not having heard him enter the house.

"How did you get in?" Gerard questioned, discreetly wiping away a few tears from his cheeks. "The door was locked."

"T-The spare key, you left under the rock."

"Fuck." Gerard sighed, turning his gaze away from Frank. "Forgot about that."

Well, there goes that 'good sign'.

"Leave." Gerard added, and Frank's chest clenched tightly. "Get out of my house."

"N-No." Frank stuttered out, taking a step towards Gerard. "I- I need to explain."

"Explain what?!" Gerard snapped, showing emotion then. "Explain how you cheated on me?"

"I- I didn't mean to-" Frank choked out, hearing the emotion in Gerard's voice was like salt to the wounds. 

"But you did!" Gerard screamed, standing up from his bed then. "It doesn't matter what you meant to do, because you fucking did it, Frank, you fucking stuck your dick in someone else and you fucking liked it-"

Frank just stared at him helplessly, his eyes filling with tears as he wanted to argue that.

He couldn't argue it though, he didn't remember it at all, and the pictures and videos were proof that he enjoyed it in some form.

"I didn't want to do it." Frank whimpered, hoping that was the truth. "I was drunk and she-"

"Stop." Gerard shook his head violently. "I've been practically blacked out drunk and I never fucked anyone I didn't want to, so don't you fucking tell me you didn't want it."

Frank was left speechless once again, because once again, he couldn't argue it.

He should have been able to stop it if it's really not what he wanted, but he didn't, which meant he had to of wanted it at some point.

"I'm sorry-" Frank let out a sob, realizing his world was crumbling at his feet. "I love you-"

"No, you don't." Gerard sniffled, clearly fighting off tears. "If you loved me, like I love you, you'd never have fucked her. A drunk mans actions is a sober mans thoughts." He swallowed hard. "Now get out of my house."

"No-"

"Get out!" He screamed, tears streaming down his face now. 

Frank startled backwards, his feet moving on their own will, dragging him out of the house no matter how badly he wanted to stay.

He wanted to beg and plead for Gerard's forgiveness, but he knew he didn't deserve it.

He didn't make it far before he collapsed onto the sidewalk, tears streaming down his cheeks as he gasped for air.

Everything hurt, and his tears freezing to his cheeks, while inhaling freezing air definitely didn't help.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but eventually a car pulled up in front of him and the window rolled down.

Frank wanted it to be Gerard, he wanted it to be Gerard coming and accepting his apology, but as he looked up, he only saw Jamia.

"Frank!" She exclaimed, getting out of the car and rushing over to him. "I've been looking for you for an hour, haven't you checked your phone?"

Frank didn't respond, he just stared up at her blankly, wondering what the fuck she even wanted.

"Come on." She sighed, helping him to his feet before easing him into the warm car. "You're freezing."

"Who cares." Frank muttered, his gaze to the floor. "I deserve worse."

"Please don't talk like that." Jamia pleaded, slowly driving back onto the street.

He didn't respond to her, he just let his gaze fall out the window, every bad thing he's ever done passing through his mind.

He was such a horrible person, all he did was cause pain to people.

He had used Kelly, and broke her heart; he had ignored Ryan and Jamia, and now he had cheated on Gerard.

Why was he even here?

His existence only brought pain to the people he cared about.

"Come on." She helped him out of the car once they reached her house, her arm around him as she led him into it.

Nothing mattered, and as more time ticked by, the more he realized it.

Jamia tried to make him eat, and she tried to talk to him, and even cuddle him, but nothing was helping.

"Please talk to me." She eventually let out a sob, real tears falling from her eyes as Frank looked up at her nervously. "Please, Frankie, please."

There he went again, hurting people.

"I'm sorry." Frank whispered, not wanting to admit how he was feeling. "I-I'm just sad."

"Talk to me..." she pushed some more, looking down at him hopelessly. "I can't help if you don't tell me..."

"You can't help anyways." Frank sniffled, cuddling back up against her, his head on her chest. "You can't change who I am."

"Why would you change who you are?"

"Because I'm a horrible person." Frank sniffled again, his eyes squeezing shut. "I hurt everyone, no matter what I do, I've hurt you, Ryan, Kelly, and now Gerard."

"Frank, that's-"

"I can't hurt anyone anymore, if I'm dead." 

The words just slipped out, he really didn't want to speak them, but the universe felt like they needed out there.

"No-" She pulled him away so he'd be forced to look at her. "Don't you fucking say that."

Tears were filling in her eyes as she gazed down at him, but it only made him feel worse.

"See-" he whimpered. "You're crying because of me."

"I'm crying because I love you." She sniffled, trying to calm herself down for his sake. "I don't want you to be hurting, and I don't want you to think this was your fault-"

"But it was." Frank snapped, starting to feel angry now. "I know you love me, and don't want me to be hurting, but lying to me isn't going to help that."

"Will you listen to me for a second?" She wiped her eyes. "Just for a second?"

Frank didn't want to if she was just going to argue that it wasn't his fault, but after making her cry, he supposed he'd do anything to make her happy again.

"Don't you think if you were just drunk you'd remember even a little bit of it?" She spoke quietly. "We used to fool around when we got drunk... we always remembered parts."

"What are you getting at?" Frank eyed her nervously. "What do you mean by 'just drunk'?"

She was silent for a very long time after that, just sitting there biting her lip, making Frank go crazy with anticipation.

She could explain to him why it was odd, and how suspicious it was, or she could just get to the point without her evidence.

She decided getting to the point was her best route, otherwise she might ramble and make things worse.

"Frank... I think she drugged you."

More silence.

But he had been careful, he didn't accept any drinks from her.

He accepted a water bottle, yes, but the water bottle was sealed completely when she had given him it.

"B-But I was careful." Frank mumbled, his head starting to hurt as he thought about it. "I didn't even accept a drink from her."

"I googled it..." Jamia spoke softly. "A-And it said that the drug makes people feel drunk, and once it wears off there's no memory of the high, and..."

"And what?" Frank pushed, hanging onto her every word now.

"And you get really sick after it wears off..."

Frank felt the color drain from his face, a mixture of dread and hope coursing through his veins.

Dread, because he may have been drugged, but hope, because if he had, then he really had no control over it.

"If she drugged you, you wouldn't have been able to fight her off even if you tried... your body would have reacted no matter what."

"O-Oh god." Frank swallowed hard, laying back down when his head started to spin. "B-But how would we know for sure?"

"Can you remember anything? Anything at all?"

Frank closed his eyes as he tried to think, his head pounding.

"Jeff... our singer, he gave me a drink, so I drank it." Frank mumbled. "Oh no..."

He remembered Jeff saying how he didn't make it, his friend did, and that's when his memory went hazy.

"She made the drink." He swallowed hard, looking up at Jamia now. "A-And that's when everything went funny."

"Oh, Frank-" She whimpered, laying down with him and wrapping her arms around him. "I'm going to kill her."

Frank just laid there, he didn't know what to say, or what to do.

This wasn't full proof to him, it was suspicious yes, but it wasn't full proof.

The drink could have just been strong, he could have just gotten drunk and fucked her.

He didn't fully believe it, and he knew Gerard wouldn't either.

"I don't believe it." Frank muttered quietly. "I- I don't believe for sure she drugged me."

"Frank." Jamia stated sternly, pulling her head back to look at him. "You know if you were just drunk you'd be able to resist, and you know you would have, because you love Gerard."

He just stared at her, wanting to believe her, but finding it hard to.

Yes, he loved Gerard, but he loved her and Ryan and he still hurt them while completely sober.

Who's to say this was any different?

He was a horrible person, he didn't know if he could believe this.

"C-Can I go home, Jai?"

She looked at him nervously, but he looked desperate, and she didn't want to upset him anymore.

"Okay..." she sighed, pulling away from their embrace. "B-But you'll call me if you need me, right?"

"Of course." He waved her off, sending her a weak smile. "I'll even call you when I get home."

"You don't want a ride?"

"No, no." He waved her off again. "I need a bit of fresh air anyways."

She was unsure, of course, but she let him leave, only because he promised to call her when he got home.

Frank swallowed hard as he left her house, his thoughts running a mile a minute.

He had heard of girls being drugged at parties and then being raped, but he had never heard of it happening to a guy, and he definitely didn't want to think about him being raped.

He refused to refer to it as rape, he didn't want to acknowledge it like that, and he knew no one would take him seriously.

He was a guy, he was suppose to enjoy getting laid no matter what, especially if it was with a girl.

He wasn't physically hurt, and he had gotten off, no one would take him seriously that he didn't want it. 

He was fucked against his will, not raped.

Yes, he knew that's exactly what it was by definition, but he wasn't going to believe it, he wouldn't allow himself to.

That just made him feel even worse though, what kind of man allowed himself to get raped?

Once he reached his house he called Jamia from outside, letting her know that he made it, and was going to try and get some sleep.

Dread filled his veins as he walked up his steps though, knowing his mother was going to be on him for being so late, and of course, was going to ask about Gerard.

He was right, of course, and the second he walked through the door she was there yelling at him.

"Where have you been? You couldn't have called? I had dinner waiting for an hour-"

"I'm sorry." Frank mumbled, his gaze low. "Can I please go to bed?"

"Not until you tell me where you were."

"I was at Jamia's house, mom."

"Oh..." she frowned, not having expected that answer. "Well next time call, okay? Dinner got cold waiting for you."

Frank just nodded and moved by her, rushing up to his room before she could question his odd behavior, or bring up Gerard.

Gerard, fuck, Frank needed him.

He needed him to comfort him, to tell him everything was okay, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

So instead he just collapsed on his bed fully clothed, his eyes squeezing shut as he resisted the urge to cry.

He didn't sleep, he just laid there, thinking about how much better everything would be if he wasn't there anymore.

He wouldn't accidentally hurt anyone anymore, he wouldn't be an inconvenience to his mom, he wouldn't have to suffer with the fact of what happened.

His thoughts were drifting into scary places, and in a state of panic he tried to text Gerard.

"Baby, please talk to me."

That's all he could think of to say, he didn't want to guilt Gerard into talking to him, and he knew that's what would have happened if he explained why he wanted to talk, other than the obvious, of course.

It took fifteen minutes, fifteen minutes Frank stared at his blank phone, waiting for the screen to light up with Gerard's name, and when it finally did, a rush of happiness coursed through him.

That is, until he read the message.

"When you first found out about Bert, you kept telling me I deserved better, and that I needed to always remember that. Well I remember it, Frank, I deserve better, and you're not better. Goodbye."


	32. Chapter 32

Frank didn't really know what happened after that, all he knew was he woke up on the kitchen floor with his mother glaring down at him.

"What the hell?" She breathed out, her voice alerting Frank to how badly his head was pounding. "Why are you drunk on our kitchen floor?"

"Leave me alone-" Frank grumbled, trying to pull himself to his feet, but failing and collapsing back down. "Fuck-"

"Frank, what is wrong with you?" She questioned worriedly then, kneeling down next to him. "What's gotten into you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Frank laughed, rolling his eyes. "What's not fucking wrong with me?"

"Frank." She scolded, her eyes sad now. "What happened?"

"I fuck everything up, that's what happened- hurt everyone I love-"

"Oh, honey, come on, let's get you into bed..."

Frank tried to grumble in objection, but allowed her to practically carry him into his room, helping him out of his clothes he had managed to puke on at some point.

He realized what she was doing, and out of curiosity, he shoved her away.

"Frank!" She exclaimed, practically falling as he pushed her away. "What was that for?"

"Wanted to see if that was possible." 

"If what was possible?"

"Pushing away someone trying to take off my clothes when 'm drunk."

Worry filled her veins at that, and she just stared nervously at him.

"Honey, why do you need to see if that was possible?"

"Did you know you raised a pathetic excuse of a man?" Frank mused to himself. "Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic-"

"Honey-"

"Pathetic!" Frank tried to scream at her, his words coming out weak and sloppy. "Might as well cut off my dick and give it to someone who deserves it."

Mrs. Iero was more than confused and worried, but she knew she wasn't going to get any answers out of Frank while he was drunk like this.

"I'm gonna call Gerard."

"To give him my dick?" Frank gasped, eyes wide as he glanced down at his crotch. "I change my mind about that-"

"Honey, go to bed." She sighed, and he just curled up in a ball, his hands over his crotch protectively. 

She reached for his phone as he started dozing off, and went through his contacts to find Gerard's number.

He didn't answer, of course, and she sighed when she realized she was going to be late for work.

She had no choice but to leave, so after hiding all the alcohol, she rushed off to work.

-

"Where's Frank?" Ryan questioned nervously, after Jamia told him about what happened at the party. "I-Is he okay?" 

"He won't pick up his phone." Jamia bit her lip, watching for teachers as the two hid out by the bathrooms. "I'll go check on him soon, but first I'm going to confront this bitch."

"I can't believe this." Ryan whimpered quietly. "Poor Frank..."

"We're gonna fix this the best we can... we need proof she did it though."

"How are we going to get that?" 

"I'll beat it out of her if I have to." Jamia growled, her fists clenching at her sides. "No one fucking rapes my best friend and gets away with it."

Ryan just bit his lip and nodded, his heart aching for Frank.

"I'm going to be recording when I confront her, and hopefully she'll admit to it..."

"This passing period?" Ryan questioned, looking at his phone to see the time; they only had a few minutes before then.

"Yeah." She mumbled grabbed her own phone. "I have a chest pocket, I can sit my phone in there and it will record us without her knowing... I just have to get her to confess."

Ryan was extremely nervous about this whole thing, but mostly it was because he feared Jamia would punch the girl before they got a confession. 

"We have one minute." Jamia spoke, turning on her camera and pointing it at Ryan. "Say hi, Ryan."

"Hi, I love you Frank." 

Jamia smiled and placed her phone in the small chest pocket, glancing down to make sure it was still recording. 

The bell rang suddenly and Ryan jumped, his eyes eventually landing on Jamia as she watched the passing faces, waiting for that fucking rapist of a girl.

"There she is!" Ryan hissed quietly, pointing towards her. "She's going into the girls bathroom-"

"If she runs, grab her." Jamia instructed, rushing off into the bathroom, leaving Ryan alone and panicking.

Jamia grinned when she realized there was no one else in the bathrooms, her grin tugging even higher when she realized she could lock the doors.

Which of course, is exactly what she did.

"Hey-" She spoke quickly, just as the girl was about to enter a stall. "Come here."

"Um, do I know you?" The girl questioned with an attitude, and Jamia just wished she could punch her already.

"No, but you know my best friend, Frank."

"Oh, Frank." She giggled then, a blush rising onto her cheeks. "He talk about me?"

Yeah, about how you fucking raped him.

"Yeah." Jamia lied through her teeth, trying to get this girl to relax and hopefully slip up. "He told me about your party."

"Oh yeah?" She bit her lip. "That was a fun night."

"Was it?" Jamia pushed, taking a step towards her. "What happened exactly?"

"We fucked, why, are you jealous?" 

I'll have you know I've fucked him several times, the only difference is he actually wanted to fuck me.

"No, just curious." Jamia spoke casually. "Seeing as, he has a boyfriend."

The girl rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall. 

"He was always so uptight about that, but it was so obvious he wanted to fuck me."

Jamia wanted to roll her eyes until they fell out, but she resisted, knowing she couldn't fuck this up.

"You loosened him up then?" She raised an eyebrow, hoping she didn't sound suspicious. 

"Oh, yeah." She laughed. "Good thing I did, because we both finally got what we wanted."

"How did you do that, exactly?" Jamia continued to push. "Just out of curiosity."

"I made him a nice drink." She shrugged, her face faltering a bit. "That's all."

"What was in it?"

"Orange juice, vodka..." she gestured with her hand. "Ya know."

"What else?"

"Just something to help him relax." She sighed dramatically then. "I don't know what it was called, I was just told it would make him relax."

"You'd drugged him with a drug you knew nothing about?!" Jamia shrieked, her eyes wide as she tried to keep calm.

That could have killed Frank, she could have fucking killed Frank just so she could have sex with him.

"It wasn't that much!" She argued. "Besides everyone at this school is drugged up anyways, he probably uses it every weekend."

"So you drugged him without his consent?" 

"You're making it sound like a bad thing!" She exclaimed. "Teenagers do drugs all the time, I was just doing him a favor!" 

"Answer my question." Jamia growled.

"Fuck, I guess? Okay? He didn't know it was in there, but who the fuck cares?"

"And he just agreed to fuck you? Just like that?"

"Why are you asking so many fucking questions?" She snarled at Jamia. "It doesn't matter if it was 'just like that' he fucking enjoyed it, and he fucking came, and I have the fucking proof-"

"You raped him!" Jamia finally shouted it, her heart pounding in her chest. "You fucking drugged my best friend and then forced him to have sex with you, you're a rapist."

"Yeah fucking right." The other rolled her eyes. "He's a guy, guys like sex, just because he was drugged and unwilling at first doesn't mean it was fucking rape. He liked it, liked it enough to fucking finish, so he should be thanking me."

That was it, that was crossing the line, and Jamia finally got what she wanted.

It was a split second before her fist was colliding with that girls jaw, the impact causing her head to snap to the side before she collapsed onto the ground.

"What the fuck!" The girl spat, looking up at Jamia in disbelief, blood trickling down her jaw. 

She tried to get up and fight back, but the second she was on her feet Jamia's fist was colliding with her nose, a sickening crack filling the empty bathroom.

The girl collapsed again, blood spewing all over the place.

"Stay in your place, you fucking rapist."

With a hair flip she turned around, leaving that scum on the bathroom floor as she left.

"Did you get it?!" Ryan ran over to her, watching as she pulled out her phone and smiled at the camera.

"Oh, I got it, baby."

-

Jamia was pulled into the office once they snuck off into their classrooms, because of course, the rapist had to complain about getting punched in the face.

It's not that she didn't expect to get in trouble for it, she knew she would get in a shit load of trouble, but Frank was worth it.

They wanted to expell her, but seeing as the other school shut down due to inappropriate conduct with students, she'd have no where to go besides the rich private school, which wasn't an option for her.

She could have explained the situation, and why she did what she did, but out of respect for Frank, she didn't.

A part of her also knew they wouldn't take it seriously, because practically the whole world was under some sick impression that boys couldn't get raped.

Boys were seen as the most sexual creatures, so how could they ever say no to sex?

It ended up them just suspending her for a week, which even though would fuck her grades, she didn't care.

Hopefully this would at least fix things between Frank and Gerard, that was the main goal here.

Jamia knew how much Frank loved Gerard, and she knew how hard it was going to be moving on from this rape, and she knew he needed Gerard if he was going to push through it.

However, she did have to tell her mom when she came home early.

Instead of trying to explain it, she just showed her mom the video.

The video was all the proof they needed, Jamia had managed to have her admit to everything that happened.

Mrs. Nestor was heartbroken as she watched the video, she couldn't believe something so horrible happened to someone as sweet as Frank.

Needless to say, Jamia wasn't disciplined at home, and was allowed to go over and check on Frank.

She was excited yet not to show Frank, she was excited because it was proof he didn't cheat, but she dreaded it because it was confirmation it had been rape.

Frank wasn't going to take it well.

Meanwhile, Ryan was sat in Mr. Ways class awkwardly, wanting to scream at Gerard about how they had the proof Frank didn't want it.

Gerard looked rough himself, it was clear something was bothering him, but only Ryan knew what it was.

It was difficult sitting in there, knowing the pain that Gerard was feeling, but he pushed through, hoping that soon there wouldn't be this pain anymore.

Jamia texted Ryan before she drove to Frank's house, and he waited anxiously for an update, considering he was a good kid and refused to miss more than one class that day.

When Jamia reached the house she nervously walked up to it, fearful of the scene she might walk in on.

Luckily all she walked in on was a passed out Frank, a passed out Frank who smelled like vomit and sadness.

"Frank?" She questioned softly, earning a tortured groan in response. "Y-You okay?"

"Just waiting for death." Frank mumbled, slowly turning onto his back before squinting at her. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Jamia wanted to burst and tell him right away, but she decided it would be better to get him cleaned up first.

Learning he was most definitely raped was going to take a harsh toll on him, so she figured if she got him showered and got food in him that would be a win.

"Come on." She spoke softly, reaching her hand out. "You need to shower."

"Pass." Frank muttered, rolling back onto his stomach.

"I will put you in that shower fully clothed if I have to."

"No you won't."

She did.

"What the fuck, Jamia." Frank groaned annoyed, pulling his now wet T-shirt from his body. "You're mean."

"Can I trust you to actually shower if I leave?"

"I don't want to shower." Frank whined. "I want to lay down until I'm dead."

"Not an option, now please finish taking off your clothes and bathe."

Frank just grumbled and shoved the shower curtain shut, seconds later throwing his drenched pants at Jamia.

"Good boy." 

Jamia was just trying to encourage him, but hearing those words just made him think about Gerard, which only caused him pain. 

"H-How's Gerard?" He swallowed hard, fearing the answer.

"I don't know." Jamia answered honestly. "I got suspended before I had his class."

"What?!" Frank poked his head out from the curtain. "Jai what the fuck did you do?"

"Got in a fight." Jamia mumbled, hiding her bruised knuckles. "I'll tell you later."

Frank knew better than to push Jamia, so he just returned to showering, trying to do it as quickly as possible so he could get out of it.

"Happy?" Frank sighed as he turned off the shower, waiting for Jamia to hand him a towel.

"Yes." She spoke once he emerged with the towel around his waist. "I'm very proud of you."

"I put soap in my hair, wasn't that hard." Frank muttered quietly, even though her praise did feel good.

And he had to admit he felt a bit better without the stench of vomit lingering on him.

"Now I'm going to make you a sandwich, and you're going to eat it."

"Only if you tell me why you got in a fight." Frank stood there determinedly, his hands on his hips in an extremely cute manner.

"I-" Jamia sighed, knowing if she told him before the food, he wasn't going to eat it. "I swear, I'll tell you after you eat."

He stood there stubbornly though, so she had to drag him back to his room, grabbing him some clean clothes to change into while she went downstairs to make a sandwich. 

She was hoping he'd be dressed by the time she returned, but was disappointed to walk in on him sitting at the edge of his bed in a towel.

"Frank Iero, I swear I will dress you myself."

"Whatever." Frank muttered, crossing his arms. "Not like you haven't seen my dick... not like anyone in the entire fucking school hasn't."

Jamia's heart hurt at that reminder, the entire school had seen it, they had seen practically every vulnerable part of Frank.

She didn't respond to that, she just carefully dressed him in comfortable clothes, and then tried to feed him the sandwich. 

"Please open your mouth." She groaned, holding the food up to it. "Just three bites?"

"Jai, I'm hungover and in pain please just let me sleep."

"Two bites."

"Fine!" Frank sighed dramatically, opening his mouth and practically choking as she tried to make him take the biggest bite ever.

He just glared at her as he chewed the food, trying not to think about how his stomach was protesting it.

"Good, just one more, please."

Frank was grouchy about it, but he did as she asked, and with a satisfied smile, she put the plate down.

"I have something to show you... it explains why I got suspended..."

She scrolled through her phone until she found the video, hesitantly giving it to Frank to watch.

'Hi I love you, Frank.'

"Oh, Ryan." Frank mumbled his heart twisting with something other than pain for a second. "I love you too."

His eyes narrowed as Jamia entered the bathroom though, them widening the second he saw the girl.

"That's-"

"Watch." Jamia instructed softly. 

Frank sent her a nervous glance but continued watching the video, his face scrunching up in anger every few seconds.

It was true, she had drugged him, there was no doubt about it anymore.

"Jamia-" He gasped once she threw the first punch. "Holy shit- Jamia!" 

He looked up at her in disbelief, his body moving instinctively as he tackled her in a hug.

The well reaction didn't last long though, because after a few moments he started crying.

"Frankie, I'm so sorry." She whimpered, holding onto him tightly. "I'm so, so, sorry this happened to you."

"I can't believe I was so stupid." He sobbed. "You even fucking warned me-"

"Don't think like that, Frank, try to find the good in this-" She squeezed him tightly. "You really didn't want it, you tried to stop it, you didn't cheat on Gerard."

"It still happened." Frank sobbed. "If I wasn't so stupid it wouldn't have happened, h-he's not going to want me anymore, but maybe that's for the best."

"Frank, what are you talking about?" Jamia questioned, expecting a completely different reaction from Frank. "Why would that be for the best?"

Frank's sobbing quieted down when he realized what he said, not wanting to elaborate on it.

He knew she wasn't going to let him pretend he didn't say anything, so instead he just whispered quietly, hoping she didn't hear.

"I'm a horrible person." He whispered. "I hurt everyone- who's to say I won't hurt him later on? He deserves the world Jamia... not some fucked up kid who is stupid enough to get drugged at a party."

"He loves you, Frank." She spoke softly. "No matter what happens in the future, he'll hurt more without you in it."

"You don't know that!" Frank cried, pulling away from her out of anger. "He will find someone better, he will find someone who makes him happy-"

"What about you?" Jamia interrupted, tears in her eyes. "What about you, Frank?"

"I don't care about me." Frank whimpered, his face scrunching up in pain. "I just want him to be happy, because he deserves to be so fucking happy, and I can't give that to him-"

"You make him happy." She swallowed hard. "Do you really think he'd be that upset if you didn't make him happy?"

"I can't." Frank breathed out, shaking his head violently. "I can't face him, I can't tell him what happened to me- he'll-"

"Frank-"

"Please leave!" Frank yelled, tears streaming down his face. "Please!"

Most of Frank knew he needed Gerard, but the part of him that was still in denial about what happened was ruling him.

At this point he'd rather Gerard think he cheated, than for Gerard to know he was a pathetic idiot, who can't even protect himself from crazy people.

Gerard needed someone strong, not someone weak and vulnerable like Frank.

Jamia just sat there.

"Go away!" Frank screamed, startling her into standing up. "Just get out!!"

This wasn't the end of this, she wouldn't let it be, but for now she respected his wishes, and slowly left the room.

Frank and Gerard were not going to end like this, not when neither of them did anything wrong.

She was going to fix this, she just needed to figure out how.

She had managed to get the confession, she could manage to figure this out too.

Deciding to talk to the only other person who knew the situation, she called Ryan, who was anxiously waiting for her call.

"How is he?" Ryan questioned the second he answered the phone. 

"He's how I expected him to be." Jamia spoke sadly. "He's too afraid to face Gerard, he thinks Gerard is better off without him... he thinks because of what he did to Kelly and us, that he will only continue to hurt Gerard no matter what. He thinks he's a horrible person."

"Oh, Frank." Ryan whimpered, his heart breaking. "We have to help somehow, what can we do?"

"I don't know." Jamia sighed. "I- I don't know if it's a good idea, but maybe we should talk to Gerard... maybe if he sees this video he'll go back to Frank, and help him through this, assure him that it wasn't his fault, and that he loves him."

"What are we waiting for then?"

"I'm hesitant about it." Jamia admitted quietly. "He's taking it really hard, what if Gerard finding out makes it worse on his mental health?"

"Then at least Gerard will know the truth, not only does he deserve to know, but then he could at least be there for Frank if he decided to reach out for help... Frank loves him more than anything, he's bound to let him back in eventually."

Jamia bit her lip nervously before nodding, Ryan was right.

Regardless of what happens, Gerard should know the truth.

"Okay." She breathed out. "Looks like we're going to Gerard's house... I'll pick you up in ten?"

Ryan agreed and hung up, mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen.

Yes, he was the least affected by all this, and didn't really need to prepare for anything, but he was worried.

He was so fucking worried about Frank, and if this didn't work, he didn't know what was gonna happen to him.

Jamia pulled up in front of his house in ten minutes like she had said, and Ryan rushed out to the car, practically trembling with nerves.

What if Gerard didn't believe them? Even with the video?

"It's okay." Jamia spoke softly. "Frank will be okay no matter what."

"But what if he's not?" Ryan whimpered, letting his fears surface then. "What if he's never happy again, what if he does something stupid-"

"Don't think like that."

"But-"

"He has us, Ryan, people who will be there for him no matter what. With or without Gerard, we will get him through this and he will be okay, no matter what."

"Promise?" Ryan whimpered again. "I don't want him to be like this forever."

"I promise." Jamia nodded. "We'll get him through this."

"Okay." Ryan swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. "Let's do this."

With a determined smile Jamia drove towards Gerard's house, a hopeful feeling in her gut as they got closer and closer to his house.

Thank fuck they knew where he lived, otherwise they would be screwed in this situation.

They hesitated once they reached his house though, how were they suppose to tell him this?

'Frank was drugged and raped.' 

No, that was too blunt, it would shock him too much, they needed to ease into it.

'Frank didn't cheat, and we have proof.' 

That was better, but it still didn't feel right.

'We have something to show you, please listen to us.'

Perfect! That doesn't set up any bitterness to start out with, which would have been caused if they defended Frank immediately. 

With that they could ease into it, it didn't set up any expectations, and they would have his attention for longer.

Honestly if he knew they were going to defend Frank right away, he'd shut them out subconsciously, not wanting to waste his time hearing about how his boyfriend didn't cheat on him, when he was 99% sure he had.

"Okay." Jamia sighed, unbuckling her seat belt. "Ready?"

"No." Ryan mumbled, undoing his seat belt too. "But I'll never be ready, so let's just do it."

"It'll be fine." Jamia assured him, even if she wasn't too sure herself. 

This situation could go so many ways, he could yell at them, kick them out, refuse to talk to them at all, or even answer the door- oh, Jamia didn't know what she'd do if he refused to answer the door.

They'd find out soon enough though, because they were walking up his sidewalk, biting their lower lips as anxiety filled their veins.

Jamia knocked the second they were there, knowing if she hesitated, they'd be there a really fucking long time, and that wouldn't help anyone.

No one answered, and out of sheer desperation, she banged on the door again, this time much louder.

"Gerard." She mumbled to herself, mentally pleading for him to answer the door. "Come on..."

They could hear movement on the other side of the door, and after several agonizing moments they heard him walking towards it.

"Gerard!" She called out when nothing happened, fearing he looked through the peep hole and saw them. "Please open the door!"

There was more movement then, and what she thought was a voice, before finally the door opened.

Jamia opened her mouth to speak, but her words caught in her throat, her gaze moving over to Ryan nervously.

A man had opened the door, but it wasn't Gerard.


	33. Chapter 33

"Who the fuck are you?" Ryan snapped immediately, and Jamia was too shocked to say anything.

"Excuse me?"

"What, are you fucking deaf? Who the fuck are you?"

That really pissed the man off, and just as he was about to speak again, Gerard walked up behind him.

"Ryan, if you talk to my little brother like that again I will fucking fail you in my class."

Ryan's eyes widened in shock, and he instantly began panicking.

He had thought Gerard had moved on already, he had no idea this guy was Gerard's brother.

"Why are you guys here?" Gerard sighed dramatically, and Ryan bit his lip and looked at Jamia hoping she'd explain.

After his outburst on Gerard's brother he was embarrassed, so it was better if she just talked instead.

"Please..." Jamia spoke softly. "Just give us a few minutes of your time, it's very important."

"If you're just going to tell me how I should forgive Frank for fucking cheating on me, forget it."

"He didn't!" Jamia blurted out, unable to slowly ease into it. "He didn't cheat on you-"

"I saw the fucking pictures!" Gerard screamed, fighting off tears. "He got drunk and fucked someone else, I'm not going to forgive him, he knows what I've-" He paused, his voice getting caught in his throat. "No."

"He was drugged!" Jamia tried helplessly to explain, knowing Gerard wasn't hearing her out.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gerard grew more angry then. "You're so desperate for me to forgive him, you're going to go that low? Pulling the rape card is fucking serious, and I can't believe you would even-"

"I have proof." Jamia whimpered, pleading for Gerard to listen to her. "I have video proof of the girl telling me she 'gave him something to relax' and how 'it didn't matter if he was fighting it, he wanted it'.

Gerard froze at that, and he looked over to his brother nervously, seeking advice.

The other just bit his lip and shrugged, telling Gerard to give them a chance.

Mikey didn't want to believe Frank had done that, so if they said they had proof he wasn't willing, then they should probably at least look at it.

"Fine." Gerard muttered, stepping aside and letting them in. "You have two minutes."

Jamia rushed inside, and Ryan followed slowly behind, looking over at Mikey before apologizing for the hundredth time.

Mikey just waved him off, assuring him it was okay, and he understood he was protective over Frank.

When they all sat on the couch Jamia quickly pulled up the video, turning the sound all the way up as she tilted her phone towards Gerard.

Gerard watched nervously as Jamia confronted her. 

His jaw clenched as the girl spoke about how they had fucked, but he forced himself to continue watching.

Devastated didn't even come close to how he felt about what Frank had done, so if he really hadn't done it willingly, Gerard needed to know so he could fix things.

He was desperate to believe it anyways, he didn't want to believe Frank had done those things, in fact, he couldn't believe it.

But Frank and taught him to only accept what he deserves, and he had to live by that, even when Frank was involved. 

"Just something to help him relax, I don't know what it was called, I was just told it would make him relax."

Gerard gasped quietly at that, his stomach churning with worry, was that why Frank had gotten so sick?

It all started to make sense then... he didn't remember anything, he got very sick afterwards... this made sense.

"It doesn't matter if it was 'just like that'! He fucking enjoyed it, and he fucking came-"

"I can't-" Gerard whimpered, pausing the video as tears welled up in his eyes. "T-This is real?"

"It is." Jamia nodded sadly. "It's almost over... you should finish it."

Gerard didn't want to, he didn't want to hear about how this girl had fucking raped his boyfriend, but he unpaused it anyways.

"He's a guy, guys like sex-"

"No." Gerard whimpered.

"Just because he was drugged and unwilling at first doesn't mean it's fucking rape, he liked it, liked it enough to fucking finish. He should be thanking me."

"Jamia!" Gerard gasped as she hit her, his eyes wide as she did it again. "Holy shit-"

Jamia smiled weakly and lifted her bruised hand, showing him more proof that it was real.

"Oh no." Gerard sobbed once the video ended, tears streaming down his face. "My poor Frank- d-does he know?"

Jamia confirmed that he did know, and how he wasn't taking it that well.

She told Gerard about what Frank had said about wanting to die, and how he felt Gerard deserved better no matter what.

That made Gerard feel so guilty, he knew he shouldn't have sent that text, but he was hurting, and he wanted Frank to hurt too.

"He feels like a failure of a man." Jamia whispered, her heart aching. "He feels like he shouldn't have been so stupid, and that he should have been able to stop her either way..."

"Oh my god." Gerard whimpered, covering his face with his hands. "I- I'm such a shitty boyfriend-"

That's when Mikey finally spoke, telling Gerard that he had every right to be mad in the first place; no one knew Frank had been drugged, it wasn't unreasonable to believe Frank had wanted it.

Especially considering Gerard had been cheated on in the past, and he was doing what was right if that was the case, but now that it wasn't, he needed to fix it.

And Ryan and Jamia agreed with him.

"I have to go see him." Gerard mumbled, wiping away his tears as he stood to his feet. "Mikey, I'm so sorry you drove all this way for nothing-"

"It wasn't nothing." Mikey interrupted, pulling him into his arms. "And I got to see you, I can't complain. Now go to him."

Gerard didn't even wait before he was rushing out of the door, leaving Ryan, Jamia, and Mikey all alone to hope for the best.

He was cursing himself the entire drive to Frank's house, cursing him for being so stupid- 

Of course Frank didn't want it, Frank loved him so fucking much- so fucking much that Gerard didn't believe it could be real.

That was his excuse to himself, he thought Frank was too good to be true, and that's why he didn't question Frank cheating on him.

When he reached the house he almost forgot to put his car in park, he was that desperate to get inside and see Frank.

He couldn't imagine how he was feeling, Bert had came close to raping Gerard in the past, but it had never happened- he couldn't imagine the pain.

"Frank-" Gerard called out as he entered the house, thanking god that the door was left unlocked. "Frank!"

He rushed into Frank's bedroom, panicking as he saw Frank asleep on the bed.

At first he wasn't sure if Frank was asleep, and his mind instantly went to the worst case scenario.

But then he heard Frank's quiet little snores, and with tears streaming down his face he climbed into the bed and pulled Frank against him.

Instinctively, Frank cuddled up against him, humming happily until reality slowly started to sink in.

"G-Gerard-" He stuttered out, looking up at him nervously. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry-" Gerard cried, and Frank's body went red with embarrassment when he realized Gerard knew what had happened.

"No, don't-" Frank tried to push him away, his own tears forming. "You need to leave-"

He was humiliated, he didn't want Gerard to know how weak he was.

"No." Gerard refused, his hands clutching onto Frank's arms as he tried to run away. "I'm not going anywhere-"

"You don't want me!" Frank cried out, going limp against his bed. "Believe me- you don't want me-"

"I need you." Gerard sobbed, his heart cracking even more in his chest. "And there's nothing I want more-"

"You deserve better." Frank whimpered, turning his face away so Gerard wouldn't see his tears. "You said it yourself- so please, just go-"

"No." Gerard persisted, moving his body up behind Frank, so he could hold him against his own body. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I love you with my entire heart, the only way I'd be leaving is if you killed me."

Frank tried to fight it, he really did, he wanted Gerard to leave and find someone better, for Gerard's own sake; but when he refused, Frank finally let that go, deciding to be selfish and keep him all to himself again.

"I'm sorry-" Frank sobbed, turning around so he could cuddle against Gerard's chest. "I'm so, so, sorry-"

"Shh." Gerard whispered, holding Frank as tightly as he could, his fingers running through Frank's hair soothingly. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I went to the party-" Frank sobbed. "I was stupid at the party, I was too weak to fight her off, I should have-"

"It's not your fault." Gerard whimpered, wanting to take all of Frank's pain away. "The party was good for the band, you're not stupid for trying to pursue your career, you didn't know about the drink-"

"I'm so stupid!" Frank screamed against his chest, finally letting his anger out. "Stupid, pathetic, failure of a man-"

Gerard just held him, he knew no words were going to help right now, he knew Frank just needed to get it out, and he was going to hold him and listen for as long as Frank needed.

They didn't know how long they were like that, but when Frank finally stopped screaming, he was trembling in Gerard's arms, panting like he hadn't been able to breathe for ages.

"I love you." Gerard whispered, slowly rubbing Frank's back. "Whether you believe you're pathetic or not, I love you, and I will always be here..."

Frank just cried silently and nodded against Gerard's chest, tightening his grip around him now that he had calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry." Frank repeated, his trembling dying down. "I- I would never hurt you like that-"

"I'm sorry, too." Gerard swallowed hard. "I should have known that."

"No." Frank shook his head weakly. "Y-You were right to think that... I- I don't blame you for that."

"How can I help, Frank?" Gerard whispered, willing to do anything to take away his pain. "What do you need?"

"I just need you." Frank whimpered, hiding his face in the crook of Gerard's neck. 

"You have me." Gerard promised, kissing the top of Frank's head.

Frank didn't respond after that, so Gerard just held him like he needed him to.

Eventually though, Frank's extremely worried mother entered the room, demanding to know what had happened.

Frank looked at Gerard helplessly, he didn't want her to know, at least not yet.

"I'll take care of it." He whispered to Frank, kissing his cheek before pulling away to go talk to Frank's mom.

Gerard explained to her that something had happened and Frank was very upset about it, but he wasn't ready to tell her about it yet.

He begged for her to understand and not push Frank into telling her, because he needed to cope with this in his own time.

She didn't want to leave it alone, she wanted to know what had happened to her baby, but if Gerard promised he would be there for him, and make sure he didn't do anything stupid, she eventually agreed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Was all she asked, worry laced in her words. "Is my baby okay?"

"He will be." Gerard promised. "I promise you that."

"And he knows I'm here for him?"

"Of course he does." He nodded reassuringly. "He's just not ready to talk about it yet."

"Okay." She mumbled, biting her lip. "T-Thank you for being there for him."

Gerard swallowed hard at that, wishing he had been there earlier.

He really hated himself for leaving Frank like that, even if it was justified at the time, and as much as he knew not to dwell in the past, he couldn't help himself.

He tried to use that pain for good though, he tried to let it fuel him to be there even more for Frank, hoping he would make him feel better sooner than later.

Mrs. Iero hugged Gerard after that, and he hugged her back gently, wanting so desperately to cry.

He was going to be strong for Frank though, he had to be.

-

The next day Gerard called Mr. Phillips and told him he was sick, and that he would be missing school that day.

Frank wasn't up to even getting out of bed, so Gerard took the day to stay with him and take care of him.

Frank didn't want to do anything, but Gerard found little ways to peak his interest. 

Which may have included stripping completely naked before making Frank breakfast (after his parents left, of course).

The sight had made Frank smile a bit, and the temptation to watch Gerard make pancakes completely naked gave him the motivation to get out of bed.

"You know my weaknesses." Frank mumbled as he trudged downstairs in his PJs.

"I sure do, baby." Gerard grinned at him, knowing how much he loved that pet name. "Do you want chocolate chips in your pancakes?"

"I'm not really hungry." Frank mumbled.

"Chocolates chips it is." Gerard waved him off, mixing the batter.

Frank was going to argue it, but he was distracted as Gerard's butt jiggled slightly when he mixed the batter.

Gerard of course realized this, and with a quick glance over his shoulder, it was confirmed to him that Frank was checking him out.

He wanted to make Frank laugh, or at least smile, so in a quick motion he wiggled his hips, causing his butt to jiggle around more violently.

Frank burst into laughter for the first time then, his hand covering his mouth as the embarrassing sound left, and Gerard, he just smiled to himself.

"Thank you." Frank mumbled, biting his lip. "I needed that laugh."

"Of course." Gerard grinned, ready to make him laugh again. "I'd twerk for you, but I don't know how."

And of course, he succeeded, and Frank burst into laughter, this laughter lasting much longer than the previous fit.

"Should I try?" Gerard raised an eyebrow at him, gazing at him over his shoulder. "Fuck it, I'm gonna-"

Frank's mouth dropped as Gerard turned to his side, giving Frank sight of everything as he tried to move his hips correctly.

He looked fucking ridiculous, and Frank was laughing so hard tears were starting to sting his eyes.

"Stop-" Frank gasped out, his hand over his stomach. "Oh my god- please, you're gonna kill me- oh my god, your dick is just flopping around-"

"It's enjoying itself." Gerard mumbled, not stopping. "This is kinda fun."

"Oh my god-" Frank got up from the table then, needing to stop Gerard before he hurt himself. "Please-" He wrapped his arms around Gerard tightly, a slight smile on his face as Gerard grumbled angrily, his hips still moving slightly.

He loved holding Gerard, especially naked, because Gerard's skin was so soft and warm, it was the most relaxing thing Frank could ever imagine.

Frank was fully clothed, but after holding onto Gerard's upper body for a while, he craved that skin to skin contact.

So while Gerard was busy with the pancakes, he pulled away and tugged off his shirt, tossing it to the floor before gently pressing his chest against Gerard's back.

Gerard hummed happily as Frank held him from behind, basking in the feeling of Frank's heart beat against his skin.

He wanted to kiss him so badly, and when the pancakes were done, he decided to try.

After turning off the stove he turned around, his hands on Frank's hips as he pressed him against the opposite counter, slowly gliding his hands up Frank's body until he could cup his face softly.

"Can I kiss you, baby?" Gerard whispered, his eyes staring into Frank's.

Frank wanted it just as much as Gerard did, and he slowly nodded his head, letting his eyes fall shut as Gerard leaned forward.

Feeling Gerard's lips on his own was the best he had felt in days, and instinctively he moved closer, their bodies pressed together as the two kissed softly.

"I'm sorry." Frank breathed out, apologizing for the millionth time.

Gerard knew his guilt and shame wasn't going to go away in a day, so he didn't become annoyed with the constant apologies, instead he just kissed Frank again, and again, and every time he tried to apologize again.

Eventually the pancakes were starting to get cold though, so Gerard led Frank over to the table sitting him down in his previous seat.

"Gee, I was serious when I said I wasn't hungry..." Frank mumbled as Gerard placed a plate of food in front of him.

"Don't make me do this." Gerard sighed dramatically, and when Frank went to question it, Gerard plopped down in his lap.

Frank gasped as he did, his arms going around Gerard's waist instinctively as Gerard shifted his body to the side, so he could look at Frank and the table.

Frank wanted to question it, but instead he just watched as Gerard cut up the pancakes, his eyes going wide in disbelief as Gerard eventually held a forkful of the pancakes to his lips.

"Seriously?"

"Please?" Gerard pleaded softly, determined to get some food into Frank. "Just a little bit?"

"Okay." Frank sighed, opening his mouth and accepting the food. "Only because you worked hard on it."

He truly didn't have an appetite at all, but Gerard really did work hard on the food, and it would be rude to refuse to eat it.

"Thank you, baby." Gerard smiled, scooping up another bite as Frank's hand trailed down to his bare hips. He eyed his hand before looking up at Frank, the look in Frank's eyes telling Gerard what Frank wanted to hear. "Good boy."

Gerard's praise had the affect it always had on him, and he smiled sheepishly, a light blush to his cheeks as he accepted the next bite.

Pleasing Gerard made him happy, so if forcing himself to eat the whole plate of pancakes did that, then Frank would force through it.

"I'm so proud of you." Gerard praised after Frank had taken several more bites, and Frank's hand clutched at Gerard's hip. "You think you can shower for me, too?"

Frank frowned at that, his gaze pulling away from Gerard's.

He really didn't want to do anything, he just wanted to lay in bed all day.

"What if I showered too?" Gerard added softly, seeing Frank want to decline. 

"Okay." Frank mumbled. "But only if I get to wash your hair."

"If that's the case, I have to wash your hair, too." 

Frank smiled shyly and nodded his head, watching as Gerard stood up and quickly cleaned his mess up.

When they first got into the shower, they spent a lot of time just relaxing under the water, and when Frank initiated it, kissed.

There was just so much comfort in kissing Gerard, and Frank spent a lot of time doing it, his hands exploring Gerard's body slowly.

After a while Gerard did start to get aroused, and when Frank noticed, he stopped doing what he was doing.

Gerard wasn't going to initiate anything, but he wanted to know how Frank felt about those things, so maybe he could start thinking of ways to help him.

"I don't think I feel how I'm suppose to." Frank mumbled, turning his back on Gerard as he spoke. "I- I always thought people who've been through what happened to me feel dirty, or gross, but I... I don't feel that way."

"How do you feel?" Gerard pushed gently.

"I feel angry, I feel pathetic, but I don't... shouldn't I hate the idea of anything sexual now? Shouldn't I despise the thought of having sex ever again?"

"No, Frank." Gerard spoke softly. "It's different for everyone, some people even turn to that as a coping method... for some people, sex with the right person can help."

"Really?" Frank gasped, his eyes wide. "I- I thought I was suppose to hate the idea of it, but I don't. I actually really enjoy the idea of being intimate with you... and I feel... broken? Because of that, but it's okay to want that?"

"Frank listen to me." Gerard cupped his face then, holding his gaze. "However you feel, is valid no matter what. No matter what you think you should feel. Wanting sex is normal, not wanting sex is normal, whatever you feel... it's okay."

"Promise?" Frank swallowed hard.

"I promise." Gerard nodded, leaning in to kiss him again.

Frank dominated the kiss after that though, doing everything he was doing before.

Gerard wanted to question Frank as things started to escalate, but Frank had expressed his desire for this, and Gerard had told him his feelings were valid no matter what... if he questioned it, Frank might fear he wasn't believing him, which would make his feelings invalid to him.

But Frank brought it up for him, knowing Gerard wanted to be sure, and knowing Gerard just didn't want to upset him.

"I want to." Frank breathed out against Gerard's neck. "Just simple... I wanna make you come."

*****

Gerard let out a shaky moan at that, and Frank smiled against his skin.

"Yes." Frank whispered, his hand slowly gliding down Gerard's stomach. "That makes me feel good... and that's okay?"

"It is." Gerard swallowed hard, his head falling back as Frank's hand finally made contact with his dick. "If it's what you want, it is."

"I want you to moan." Frank whispered, slowly moving his hand now. "I want to hear that I'm doing something good..."

"You're doing so good." Gerard breathed out, his hand reaching up to tangle in Frank's wet hair. "You make me feel so fucking good, baby."

"Yes-" Frank groaned, feeling exhilarated as Gerard moaned quietly. 

Gerard was becoming a mess as time ticked by, especially as Frank lifted his head to kiss him, the sweet taste of syrup taking over his taste buds as his hips pressed forward desperately.

"Ugh, Frank-" Gerard moaned loudly as the kiss broke, his head falling back against the shower wall, Frank wrapping his other hand around him as well, keeping more of Gerard pleasured as he fucked up against Frank's hands. "Fuck-"

"Please..." Frank breathed out, moving his hands in time with Gerard's movements. "I wanna see you come-"

"Oh, baby, I'm gonna-" Gerard choked out, reaching for Frank's hair again, connecting their mouths roughly. 

Gerard was moaning and whimpering into the kiss, his body starting to tremble as he felt his body let go.

"Fuck-" He gasped, breaking the kiss as he came all over Frank's stomach. "Baby, fuck-"

*************

He was left panting, and just as he was about to catch his breath, Frank had his arms wrapped tightly around his neck, holding him so closely it borderline hurt.

Then, he realized Frank was crying.

"Frank-" Gerard gasped out, wrapping his arms around the other. "I'm so sorry- I-"

"No, shut up." Frank mumbled with a weak giggle, squeezing Gerard tightly before pulling away just enough so they could have eye contact. "It's happy tears."

Gerard just looked at him, hoping Frank was telling the truth.

"That felt so good for me." Frank sniffled, a slight smile against his lips. "I- I just feel really good."

"Oh, baby, are you sure?"

"Mhm." Frank smiled up at him, and it was the most genuine smile he had seen yet. "That's still okay, right?"

"Of course it is." 

"Thank you." Frank sighed, leaning against Gerard's chest. "I love you, and I'm so sorry."

"I love you too." Gerard whispered, gently pulling Frank back. "But I think it's my turn."

"Gee wait-" Frank grabbed his hand. "I- I need to tell you something."

Gerard would be lying if he said that didn't make him nervous, but he tried to keep calm.

"What is it?" He spoke as he let his hand fall at his side, his gaze never leaving Frank as the other looked away.

"When... when she... you know." Frank mumbled, and Gerard frowned. "When she-" He sighed, not wanting to use the word 'raped' or the phrase 'had sex with me'. "Gee... she didn't put a condom on me."

Gerard's eyes widened just like Frank's had when he found out, and before he could start panicking like Frank did, the other spoke.

"She's not pregnant." He assured. "S-She said she was on birth control and she took those pills that prevent pregnancy..."

"That's.... good." Gerard swallowed hard. "But-"

"STD's." Frank mumbled, one step ahead of Gerard. "That's... why I stopped you."

"It's okay." Gerard assured him. "Even if you did catch something, I can't get it if I just jerk you off."

"You don't have to, though." Frank mumbled, only then starting to feel a bit dirty. "I don't want to risk it."

"Are you sure, baby?" Gerard pushed gently. "I'm more than happy-"

"I'm sure." Frank nodded. "I want to wash your hair."

Gerard wasn't going to argue it, so instead he just leaned in and kissed Frank, thanking him softly before handing him the shampoo bottle.

They finished quickly after that, seeing as they were turning into soggy raisins, and Gerard decided a nap would be okay.

That's all Frank wanted to do, and since he ate some food and showered, Gerard decided it was alright.

Plus he got to have Frank snuggled up against his body, which is honestly better than anything else they could have done.


	34. Chapter 34

Frank decided to go to school the next day.

His day alone with Gerard was really lifting his spirits, and he knew he needed to get back, otherwise his hard work all year would go down the drain.

It was hard, and he really didn't want to see that girl, but he knew he didn't have a choice.

It didn't help that Jamia wasn't going to be there, he had Ryan, but Ryan was acting super weird and overly protective of him now.

Jamia would just be there for him, not constantly ask how he was feeling, or if he needed anything, and that's what he needed.

Ryan's heart was in the right place, and Frank wasn't mad at him for it, he was just annoyed.

Not to mention everyone asked him about it, because apparently that girl was very well known, and is 'hard to get with'.

Frank didn't believe that part at all, if she would drug someone to fuck them, she would probably jump on any dick that was willing.

Of course he didn't want them to know what really had happened, so he just waved it off as he was drunk and didn't remember it.

That of course caused the cheating rumors, because they had all seen him with a guy at the school dance, they had seen him kissing him, and never heard of a break up.

Frank wanted to lie and say they broke up, but he couldn't find it in himself to do it, he didn't want to lie to people because of something that girl did.

It would be easier to tell the truth, but he knew no one would take him seriously, and that would hurt worse than lying.

"Frank are-"

"I'm fucking fine, Ryan!" Frank snapped as Ryan sat down at his lunch table, startling the other. "Fuck, I'm sorry- just please." Frank pleaded, his eyes desperate. 

"I'm sorry." Ryan mumbled, and Frank sighed as Ryan rested his head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, I'm just frustrated." 

"I'm sorry for being an annoying little shit."

Frank wanted to argue that, just for the sake of Ryan's feelings, but he didn't.

Ryan was being an annoying little shit, and hopefully now he wouldn't be.

"Do you want my salad?" Frank changed the subject. "I'm not hungry."

Ryan eyed him nervously, Jamia having told him Frank wasn't eating much.

"Gee made me a big breakfast this morning, I really am not hungry, you can ask him."

It was true, Gerard had made him breakfast that morning and Frank had ate a lot of it.

"Okay." Ryan mumbled and accepted the food. "But if you're lying."

"Ask him, Ryan."

Ryan didn't respond, but he was definitely going to ask Gerard about it later, that way if Frank was lying, Gerard could at least know and feed him later on.

"Do you have to see her next period?" Ryan mumbled as he chewed away at the salad. "I'll skip with you if you want."

"Yes, and no, Ryan that's fine." Frank sighed, dread filling his body at the thought of seeing her so soon. "I can't just hide from her forever, I have to move on with my life, what happened, happened, I can't change it."

"Well if you change your mind, just text me."

Frank nodded in understanding and sipped at his water, going over what he wanted to say to her if she were to talk to him.

Which she probably fucking would, she'd probably bring up that night now that he seen the pictures and videos.

He couldn't believe the pictures, and he didn't want to, because it truly looked like he was into it.

She had pictures of him touching her, why would he do that if he didn't want to?

That's what made him most nervous, her telling him how much he liked it, because he had absolutely no way of knowing if he had or not.

Obviously his body had, he had finished apparently, but was his mind and heart into it as well?

He would never know the truth of that, and even though he felt like he didn't like it, he still had his doubts.

Realistically it was because of what people were saying to him, and how she told Jamia how much he had liked it... but of course she would say that, she wouldn't admit it if he didn't like it?

This was all driving him so fucking crazy, and he couldn't wait until he was able to move on from all of this.

When the lunch bell rang, Ryan hugged Frank tightly, repeating his offer from earlier, before walking him to class.

Ryan's class was on the other side of the school, but he didn't care, he would rather be late than have Frank walk to class alone.

"Thank's Ryan." Frank smiled weakly at him as they reached the door, pulling the other into a hug. "I promise I'll text you if I change my mind."

"Okay." Ryan spoke quietly. "If not, I'll see you in Gerard's class."

Frank sent him a nod before turning around, forcing himself into the class before both of them were late.

And of course, she was sitting in the seat next to his.

He bit his tongue and glanced around the classroom, praying that there was another open seat, but of course there wasn't.

To make matters worse, everyone was fucking staring at him, like they had been waiting for this class period.

She had sent out their pictures and videos, surely people wanted to see how he was going to react to it.

Well unfortunately for them, he wasn't going to react.

He sat at the desk, his gaze forward as everyone turned to look at him.

She even tried talking to him at one point, but he just ignored her, and eventually everyone else did too.

She didn't think she did anything wrong, and decided to just wait and talk to him in private after class.

So all throughout that period she didn't say a word to him, and he focused all of his attention on the work.

He was two days behind anyways, even if she wasn't in that class he still needed to use his complete focus on the work.

It was reaching a point where he truly thought she was going to leave him alone, but as the bell finally rang, she didn't rise from her seat until he did.

He ignored her as much as he could, but as he left the classroom, she followed him.

"So." She grinned as she followed him to his locker. "Now that you remember-"

"I don't actually." Frank snapped as he opened the locker, shoving his books inside. "Funnily enough, you don't remember shit when you've been fucking drugged."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Could you tell your friend to not call me a rapist? It's really fucking rude-"

"That's what you are!" Frank yelled, cursing quietly to himself when he realized it had caught the attention of everyone in the hallway. 

"You fucking liked it." She growled. "Or do you need to see the video again? Don't fucking make shit up just because-"

"Is everything okay here?" A random guy approached, and Frank glared at him as he stood next to her. "He giving you trouble?"

"Oh, yeah." She breathed out, her eyes scanning over everyone who was discreetly watching them at this point. "This asshole is calling me a rapist because he won't own up to the fact that he cheated on his boyfriend with me."

Frank's jaw clenched so tightly he wouldn't be surprised if he chipped a tooth, he was so angry he couldn't even think, all he wanted to do was punch her in the face.

"Well if what you did was rape..." the guy started, smiling down at the girl. "Could you rape me too?"

Frank slammed his locker shut, kicking it in a fit of rage before he stormed away.

He could hear everyone talking among themselves about how they couldn't believe he would stoop so low and make something like that up, or of course, how he probably liked it anyways.

Those were the comments that made his eyes sting with tears, the 'not like he wouldn't have liked it anyway' comments.

How could they even think that?

Just because he got his dick wet he should automatically be happy?

If he was a girl, no one would be saying that.

If he was a girl who was raped by a man, no one would question if he liked it or not.

Having an orgasm while having sex, forced or not, could happen regardless of how the person felt about it mentally.

Frank was sure there were girls out there who were raped and came against their will, and no one told them they must of liked it because of that.

By the time Frank reached the bathrooms, he was choking in air, tears brimming his eyes as he tried desperately to hold off until he was hidden in a stall.

Not only had he been forced into something like that, but now everyone would think he was pathetic and a horrible person for accusing rape when 'it didn't happen'.

No one would ever believe him, they would always believe her unless she said otherwise... and even then, people wouldn't take him seriously.

He got off inside a hot chick, he should be happy.

"Stupid-" He sobbed as he entered the stall. "Stupid fucking world-"

It hurt worse now, and he didn't think that was possible.

Everyone was in their classrooms now, and Gerard was having a slight panic attack.

He knew Frank was at school, and he knew he had the previous class with that girl, so the fact that he didn't show up to Gerard's class was extremely alarming.

"Ryan, could you run something to the office for me?" Gerard called out casually after introducing the lesson, and Ryan quickly made his way to the front of the classroom.

Gerard wrote him a bullshit pass and handed him some random papers.

"Go find him." He whispered, and Ryan nodded eagerly before rushing out of the room.

There was very few places Frank could go, and of course, the bathrooms were the first place he checked.

Frank was crying as he entered, but he quickly held his breath, not wanting anyone to know what he was doing.

"Frank?" Ryan whispered, looking under the stalls for feet. "You in here?"

"Ryan-" Frank sobbed, opening up his stall door before falling into the others embrace. "Ryan-"

"Oh no, what happened?" Ryan held him tightly, and Frank just sobbed. "Shh..."

"S-She fucking told everyone I was accusing her of rape because I didn't want to own up to the fact that I cheated-"

"That is it!" Ryan snapped, pulling away angrily. "I'm gonna do something bad- I swear-"

Frank just looked at him helplessly, and Ryan realized what was important for that current moment.

"But for now I'm gonna hug you."

Frank whimpered in agreement and Ryan quickly returned to his position, rubbing Frank's back as the other tried to calm down.

"D-Did Gerard send you?"

"Of course he did." Ryan mumbled. "He's very worried about you."

"I feel so bad." Frank whimpered, hiding his face against Ryan's neck. "I was so stupid."

"Frank, no." Ryan shook his head. "Do you know how many people this happens to? You're not alone in this, and you're not stupid."

Frank wanted to argue it, but he didn't, instead he just tried to calm down, that way he could go to class.

Seeing Gerard would help, and he knew it would, but he couldn't go in there looking like this.

So with Ryan's help, he eventually calmed down, and he let Ryan place cold wet paper towels on his cheeks, to draw out the red from his crying.

The cold paper towels helped with the slight swelling in his eyes too, and even though it wasn't perfect, he was soon comfortable enough to return to that class.

"Leave in like a minute, okay?"

Ryan and Frank didn't want to enter at the same time, just in case someone put two and two together, and realized Gerard had asked Ryan to go find him.

It was unlikely, but they didn't want to risk it.

"Frank, you're late." Gerard spoke somewhat authoritatively, playing his part as the teacher.

"I know, I'm sorry, sir."

"Sorry or not, I still have to give you detention."

Frank just nodded in understanding, knowing Gerard wasn't actually doing it, he just had to pretend.

"Look, it's the little boy who cried rape." 

"Get out of my classroom." Gerard snapped immediately, before Frank could even process what the other had said.

"What the fuck for?"

"Rape is a very serious thing, Mr. Shirly, female or male, it should be taken very seriously."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, now get out of my classroom."

The boy continued to argue with Gerard about how Frank was over reacting, and for the first time the classroom saw Gerard get angry.

"Get the fuck out of my classroom!" 

Everyone stared with wide eyes, even Frank.

"Now!"

The boy finally went to leave then, and Frank was surprised as Kelly pushed her foot out, causing the boy to trip and fall on his face.

Everyone laughed at him, and when he tried to complain to Gerard about what had happened, Gerard had the best response.

"You're over reacting."

Everyone was stunned back into silence then, and the boy left angrily.

"Anyone else think rape isn't a serious matter, regardless of your body parts?"

Everyone shook their heads quickly, and Gerard told them to get back to work.

Frank wanted so desperately to run up and give Gerard a hug, but he refrained, seeing as class was already almost over.

He had spent the majority of the class in the bathroom, so there wasn't much time left.

And when the bell did ring, everyone rushed out, seeing as Gerard had made the room extremely uncomfortable with his yelling.

The only people who stayed were Ryan, Kelly, and Brendon.

"Dude." Brendon spoke as he sat down next to him. "Did she for real-"

"Brendon!" Ryan hissed, trying to pull him away. "Frank, I'm so sorry-"

"I-It's fine." Frank spoke quietly. "It would be better for me to just tell the truth than to have you hear all the fucking rumors."

Kelly was with them now too, and Frank knew she was wondering the same.

"She slipped something into my drink... I didn't even know it happened until those pictures-"

"Holy shit, Frank, I'm so sorry." Brendon gasped, and Frank was shocked to see him show this emotion. "That's so shitty, how did you know she drugged you?"

"She fucking told Jamia, and Jamia recorded the whole thing-"

"There's a video!?" Brendon gasped again. "Frank, leak that shit right now."

"I just want to forget about it." Frank whimpered, trying not to become too upset again. "I- I don't want it to be acknowledged at all- no one is going to take me seriously, drugged or not, everyone thinks I should be happy- everyone thinks I should be glad I got laid but I-"

Frank stopped, his voice getting caught in his throat.

He covered his face with his hands, just in case he started crying.

"I told her no so many times- I- I told her about my boyfriend, I-"

He couldn't help it then, and he started crying.

Gerard had been watching from his desk up until this point, but seeing Frank cry was too much, he needed to stop it.

"Could you all leave, please?" He spoke as he walked over to them, and of course Brendon was the only one who didn't know why.

"With all due respect, Mr. Way, I don't think we should leave our friend Frank right now."

"Please, Brendon."

"No."

Brendon was just trying to be a good friend, but Gerard couldn't control himself anymore, Frank was weeping behind his hands, he had to do something.

"For fucks sake." He sighed dramatically, sitting down in the chair next to Frank, and reaching his arms out for him. "Come here." 

Instantly Frank was curled up in his arms, hiding his tear soaked face against Gerard's chest as the other ran his fingers through Frank's hair.

"What-"

Gerard glared up at Brendon, probably in a threatening manner, but what Ryan said really sealed everything.

"If you tell anyone, I'll never suck your dick again."

"What-" Brendon just repeated, staring wide eyed at the two. "You're-?"

"They're together, and you're not going to say a fucking word to anyone, right, Brendon?"

"Umm, right." Brendon mumbled, still looking confused as fuck. "I just- didn't see this coming, and feel really fucking dumb that I didn't."

Gerard wasn't even paying attention to Brendon at this point, instead his focus was down on Frank, and placing lingering kisses to his hair.

"Can we go home?" Frank whimpered, squeezing Gerard's sides. "I wanna go home."

Gerard nodded and glanced at everyone else, who helped packed away Frank's things into his backpack.

"Hey, Frank?" Kelly spoke as he stood up and Gerard went to retrieve his own things. "I'm really sorry that happened to you... and I want you to know we do take it seriously, at least, I do. A-And if you need anything, I'm here, okay?"

"Thanks, Kelly." Frank mumbled, once again feeling guilty that someone he had been so shitty to was being nice to him. "I appreciate it."

She just nodded and stepped aside, letting Frank leave the classroom first.

Ryan and Brendon were going to give Frank a ride home, after Gerard's outburst over the rape thing, it would be overly suspicious to see the two together after school hours.

So instead of risking it, Ryan would just drive Frank to Gerard's house.

Brendon was out of his mind with questions, and Frank just answered them all honestly.

Yes, Gerard was the one at the dance.

Yes, Gerard went to Frank's show to support him, not have drinks with another teacher.

Yes, they had been together for a while.

No, it didn't happen before Frank turned 18.

Answering the questions was distracting to Frank, so he actually welcomed them on the ride home.

Brendon was a bit upset that Ryan had known all along and didn't tell him, but he was understanding about it.

He did have a big mouth, he probably wouldn't have told himself either.

Good thing Ryan made the stakes high though, because there was no way Brendon would slip up and tell anyone now, not with the risk of losing blowjobs for the rest of their relationship.

That was just not something he would risk, no matter what.

"I'm so sorry about today." Ryan spoke as he pulled up in front of Gerard's house. "And I know Gerard will take care of you, but still, call if you need anything."

"I will." Frank mumbled as he got out of the car. "Thanks, Ryan."

He didn't look back as he walked into the house, he didn't need Ryan or Brendon right now, he just needed Gerard.

"Baby-" Gerard breathed out as soon as Frank entered the house, rushing over to him. 

"Hi." Frank chuckled awkwardly, very aware of how swollen his face was from crying so much that day. "Sorry about... my face."

"Oh, baby, I love your face."

To prove his point Gerard started kissing Frank's face all over, causing the other to giggle quietly before seeking shelter against Gerard's neck.

"There." Gerard smiled as he wrapped his arms around Frank. "What do you need from me, right now?"

Frank thought about it for a moment, a light blush rising to his cheeks when he realized what he wanted.

"Don't laugh?" Frank mumbled, and Gerard nodded against his head. "I- I want you to sit on the couch with your shirt off, and I want you to pull me into your lap after my shirt is off too, and I really want you to run your fingers through my hair..."

"What are we waiting for then?" Gerard smiled as he pulled away, pulling at the buttons on his shirt as he walked towards the couch.

Frank watched with a slight smile as Gerard let his shirt slip to the floor, and quickly followed him, tugging his shirt up and over his head as Gerard plopped down on the couch.

Gerard smiled up at Frank as he removed his shirt too, and as soon as the article of clothing was gone, Gerard was reaching forward to grab at Frank's hips, pulling him down into his lap.

It took a moment for Frank to adjust comfortably, but once he was settled in Gerard's lap, Gerard's hand reached out to touch Frank's side, slowly trailing up over his arm and shoulder, gently cupping his face and pushing his fingers through Frank's hair.

"Yes-" Frank sighed happily, leaning against Gerard's hand. "Please-"

Gerard wasn't sure what exactly Frank was begging for, but as Frank's hands landed on his shoulders and squeezed tightly, he figured a kiss was a safe bet.

He was right, of course, and Frank whimpered happily as Gerard forced his head against his own.

"You know me so well." Frank mumbled against Gerard's lips, his eyes still closed.

"Of course I do." Gerard muttered, pecking Frank's lips quickly. "You're my love."

"Your good boy?" Frank whimpered, his legs tightening against Gerard's body.

For a moment Gerard thought Frank was trying to be sexual, so he leaned in and kissed at his neck.

"My good boy." He breathed against Frank's neck, his tongue coming out teasingly against the skin.

However, Frank just clutched onto his body then, in a desperate way.

"Oh god, Gerard." He whimpered, hiding his face against Gerard's neck. 

"Baby, what is it?" Gerard spoke calmly, even though he was freaking out on the inside.

"I just love you." Frank whispered. "More than I ever thought was possible."

Gerard didn't really know how to respond to that, of course he loved Frank as well, but he knew Frank wasn't done talking, so he just waited until he continued, slowly rubbing his back in the process.

When Frank pulled back to look at Gerard, Gerard could see the tears slowly forming in Frank's eyes.

"Y-You make sure I eat, and shower, and you give me love-" A tear fell. "And even though I feel so fucking shitty about my life right now, you make me forget about that, you make my heart race, and I just wanna be with you-"

Gerard didn't fight it as Frank pushed him down on the couch, he just went willingly, his hands gently on Frank's sides the whole time.

"I love being yours-" Frank rambled on, his hands flat on Gerard's chest. "I'm only fucking yours-"

His hands clenched at Gerard's chest then, and Gerard reached for them, covering Frank's hands with his own until they relaxed.

"Thank you for not leaving me." Frank sniffled, more tears slipping from his eyes. "E-Even when I begged you to, even when I yelled at you to leave-"

"Frank-"

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Gerard, and I- I don't know where I would be without you."

Hearing Frank say these things made Gerard's heart twist and ache, the amount of love he felt was too overwhelming for his body.

No one had ever expressed such raw emotions like Frank was doing, and it overwhelmed him to the point of tears.

"Don't cry-" Frank rushed out, quickly wiping away the tears. 

"I'm crying because I love you." Gerard sniffled, managing to stop any more tears. "I love you so fucking much that some of it is leaking from my eyes."

"You cheesy bastard." Frank choked out, wiping away his own tears. "I love you."

Gerard pulled Frank down against him after that, and Frank shifted his body so he was laying completely against Gerard, his head against his chest.

"I love you more, baby." Gerard whispered, rubbing up and down Frank's back. "And I will never leave your side through this, okay?"

"I know you won't." Frank swallowed hard, trying not to become emotion again. "And I won't ever be a stupid fucking idiot again-"

All that made Gerard feel was anger, he didn't want Frank talking about himself like that; and since Frank seemed to like Gerard being a bit controlling or demanding, he decided to use that to his advantage.

He had Frank on his back within a few seconds, using his own body to keep Frank's pinned against the couch as he looked down at him.

The sudden action caught Frank by surprise, and he stared up at Gerard with wide, nervous eyes.

He wasn't scared of Gerard, he just knew Gerard was probably going to tell him to knock it off.

"I don't want to hear you say anything like that ever again, do you understand me?" 

Frank blinked slowly as he gazed up at him, torn between arguing and pleasing Gerard.

"Yes." He swallowed hard. "I understand... I won't do it again."

Gerard smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"That's my good boy." 

Frank's body wrapped around Gerard instantly after that, his arms around Gerard's neck, his legs around his waist.

Gerard shifted their positions so they could cuddle more comfortably, and as they cuddled silently, he let his thoughts roam.

Frank had always enjoyed being dominated by Gerard in the bedroom, and being told what to do, and being praised; but it was starting to show more outside of the bedroom as well.

He was doing things to please Gerard innocently, and he was really hanging onto that 'good boy' thing.

Was this a way of coping for Frank?

Did he need Gerard there to lead him out of the mess he was feeling? To help him live through it?

The thought of that made Gerard a bit nervous, simply because he didn't want to go too far and upset Frank.

It was like Frank needed him to take care of him, not wanted, but needed.

And Gerard would obviously do everything he could, but that power scared him a bit.

Frank was too peaceful to bring it up to right now, especially after his long day, so Gerard just took a mental note to ask him about it later.

Or maybe he wouldn't, maybe he would just follow Frank's lead like he had done today.

Maybe that would work just as well.


	35. Chapter 35

Jamia leaked the video.

Ryan had went over to her house to tell her about the day, seeing as she couldn't be there, and she was so livid she couldn't help herself.

In her fit of rage though, she accidentally sent the video to Frank, too.

That didn't go over well with him at all, he didn't want to watch the video, he wanted to pretend everything was fine.

Even if people thought he was accusing someone of rape who didn't do it, he'd rather that than them know the truth.

But the truth was better, and deep down he knew that, his pride was just too strong to acknowledge it at the time.

That didn't prevent him from having a mental break down though, but luckily Gerard was there to help him through it.

"Why am I so stupid?!" Frank screamed, pacing back and forth through his room. "A-And now everyone fucking knows- I- I'm so angry!"

"Breathe, baby." Gerard tried to sooth, but it didn't help. "Just-"

"I don't want to breathe!" Frank yelled, his angry gaze staring down Gerard. "I wanna- fuck, I wanna hit something I-"

Frank's fists clenched, and Gerard panicked as Frank neared the wall.

"No-" Gerard rushed out, quickly moving over to Frank before he could injure his hand on the wall. "Come here."

"Gerard-"

"Now." Gerard snapped softly, his grip around Frank's wrist as he led him over to the bed. "Hit this."

Frank watched with furrowed eyebrows as Gerard grabbed a pillow, but he was so furious he didn't question it, he just punched it with all his strength, even before Gerard had lifted it up properly.

The pillow literally flew across the room, and Gerard was startled by Frank's strength.

He was even more startled as Frank came towards him, and then just confused as Frank hugged him tightly.

Frank went through a roller coaster of emotion just then, and it was hard for Gerard to keep up.

And it just continued to be confusing, because after a few moments of just hugging, Frank shoved his hand down Gerard's pants.

"Oh-" Gerard gasped, his body tensing at the sudden contact. "What are you doing?"

"I want to." Frank breathed out. "I wanna feel good again, making you come makes me feel good."

Gerard just looked at him unsure, all while Frank's hand was moving down his pants.

"Why aren't you-" Frank mumbled, glancing down. "Why aren't you getting hard?"

"Because I'm worried about you." Gerard whispered. "Too worried to get in the mood."

Frank's face twisted up with anger as he pulled away forcefully, the quick action causing Gerard to grunt painfully and step back.

"W-Why are you mad?" Gerard stuttered out, watching as Frank started pacing again.

"It's fucking bullshit." Frank seethed to himself, and Gerard could feel his heart sink.

"Because I'm not in the mood?" Gerard mumbled, and Frank sent him an exasperated look.

"No, Gerard!" He breathed out like it was the simplest thing in the world. "It's fucking bullshit because you all keep telling me I couldn't help my body reacting to her- b-but you fucking controlled yourself just now. Why wasn't I able to? Gerard? Why wasn't I able to keep it down? I was fucking scared- that should have been enough, but it wasn't, and you know why?"

Gerard just looked at him sadly, waiting for him to continue.

"Because I'm a fucking piece of shit."

"No." Gerard protested instantly. "Frank, you were drugged, your brain had no control over your body at that point-" His sentence ended abruptly, his voice catching in his throat as he saw the first tear fall from Frank's eye. "Baby, come here."

Instantly Frank melted into Gerard, his face hiding in the crook of Gerard's neck as the other held him tightly.

"You've got to stop tearing yourself down." Gerard whispered, gently running his fingers through Frank's hair. 

"I can't." Frank whimpered, clutching onto Gerard more tightly. 

"I'll help you." Gerard whispered, slowly moving them over to Frank's bed, so they could sit down.

"Are you mad at me?" Frank sniffled as he climbed into Gerard's lap, his legs on either sides of Gerard's hips, so he could face him.

"Of course not, baby." Gerard spoke softly, reaching his hand up to cup Frank's face. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because I probably liked it." Frank spoke shamefully, his gaze away from Gerard's now. "Y-You saw the pictures, the video... it looked like I liked it."

"You know what else it looked like?" Gerard spoke softly, pulling Frank's gaze up to his own again. "It looked like you were confused, and upset, and just because it felt good, doesn't mean you liked it."

Frank just continued to stare at him then, wanting desperately to believe Gerard's words.

"And do you really think you'd be this upset over it, if you liked it?" Gerard added, and finally Frank started to believe his words.

"I guess not." Frank mumbled, swallowing hard. "I just feel so bad..."

Frank knew Gerard's looks like the back of his hand, he could tell what he was thinking.

Like Gerard could to him, of course, which is exactly why when Gerard saw the video on Frank's phone after he had ran off, he knew the faces weren't right... after the anger and heartache went away, at least.

So when Frank met Gerard's gaze, his stomach clenched with anticipation, especially as Gerard's hand lowered to his thigh.

"If you want..." Gerard spoke softly. "I know how to make you feel good..."

"Gerard." Frank laughed weakly. "You horn dog."

"Says the one who just shoved his hand down my pants!" Gerard exclaimed, earning a stronger laugh from Frank. "Or I could destroy you in video games, your choice."

"I'd like you to destroy me in both ways..."

Gerard just grinned and flipped them over, so Frank was on his back, and he was between his legs.

Gerard leaned down to kiss him, but Frank dodged it and instead reached up to clutch himself against Gerard in a tight hug.

"But we can't." Frank whispered, and Gerard frowned before questioning it. "We don't have any condoms..."

"Oh," Gerard's frown deepened. "I-I'll go buy some."

"I don't want you to leave." Frank protested, clutching more tightly onto Gerard as he tried to get up. "Please don't leave."

"Okay, I won't." Gerard whispered, feeling Frank relax around him. "Video games, then?"

"Yes, please." Frank mumbled and pulled away, watching as Gerard got up to set up the game system. "But..."

Gerard turned around with a raised eyebrow, wandering what Frank had in mind now.

"But I wanna play in our underwear." 

"Of course you do." Gerard giggled as he continued over to the T.V. "Anything else?"

"Yes, I want to sit in your lap."

Frank grinned to himself as he undressed, waiting eagerly for Gerard to finish setting up the video game so he could undress too.

"Fuck, look at my beautiful man-" Gerard gasped in awe as he turned around, causing Frank to blush a violent shade of red. "I'm so lucky."

"Shut up." Frank whined, trying to cover up his blush. "Take off your pants."

It wasn't long before the two were settled together, game controllers in hand, Frank comfortable in Gerard's lap.

Nothing felt better to Frank than sitting in Gerard's lap, feeling his heartbeat against his back as he leaned against Gerard's chest.

Nothing in the world made him feel more safe than that, especially when Gerard had his arms wrapped around his torso.

They started to play their game, but Frank quickly became frustrated when Gerard was doing better than him.

He was a sore loser, so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

He shifted in Gerard's lap, mumbling about how he wasn't comfortable, and discreetly rolling his ass back against Gerard's dick.

That distracted Gerard enough for Frank to pull ahead in the game, and the other rolled his eyes when he caught onto what Frank was doing.

Frank sucked at the game though, so it wasn't long before Gerard was back in the lead.

And once again, Frank wiggled in his lap, only this time he used his hand, 'accidentally' grabbing Gerard's dick as he 'adjusted his position'.

"Whoops." Frank muttered to himself. "Didn't mean to just grab your dick, sorry about that."

Two can play at that game.

"It's okay." Gerard whispered, his eyes on the screen as he leaned his head forward, his lips gently making contact with Frank's neck.

"Hey-" Frank stuttered nervously, all the blood rushing down his body as Gerard continued to kiss at his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Gerard responded innocently, slowly dragging his tongue along Frank's neck, making the other shiver violently. 

Frank bit back a moan as he tried to focus, but his mind was quickly becoming hazy, feeling Gerard's tongue against his neck was far too distracting.

He had to become more distracting than Gerard was being, so in a rush of panic, he began moving his hips once more, making sure he was rubbing up against Gerard's dick.

Aroused didn't come close to describing how Gerard felt, he didn't even care about losing the video game anymore, he just wanted Frank.

"Keep that up and I'll pin you to the floor." He growled against Frank's ear, shocking Frank so badly he dropped his controller.

Gerard didn't even wait for him to do it though, he was too eager to have Frank under him, and before Frank could even blink, he was on his back with Gerard between his legs.

********

"Oh my god-" Frank gasped out, his hand reaching up to tangle in Gerard's hair, pulling him down for a messy kiss. "I want you so bad-"

"You've got me." Gerard breathed out, moving his lips down to Frank's neck. "And I've got you, and I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good, baby."

Frank was a mess underneath Gerard, the man just made him so fucking desperate, he couldn't help but whine and rut up against him.

"Oh god," Frank choked out as Gerard slid a hand between them, forcing it down Frank's boxers just as fast. "Yes-"

Gerard just grinned against Frank's neck, his hand moving agonizingly slow, wanting Frank to beg for him.

"Gerard-" Frank growled impatiently, his hands clutching desperately onto Gerard's sides. 

"Mhm?" Gerard hummed casually, slowly trailing his kisses up over Frank's jaw line. "What is it, baby?"

"You know what." Frank huffed, shoving his hips up against Gerard's hand. 

"No, I don't." Gerard grinned and removed his hand, causing Frank to gasp desperately. "You'll have to tell me."

"No-" Frank gasped again, grabbing Gerard's wrist before pulling it back down towards his crotch. "Please, please, please-"

"Please, what?"

Frank wasn't having this anymore though, so with a frustrated huff he reached behind Gerard, grabbing his ass and forcing Gerard's body down against his own, giving himself that delicious friction he craved as he rutted up against him.

"I'll come like this-" Frank groaned. "I've done it before-"

"No, you won't." Gerard growled, grabbing Frank's wrists and pinning them at his sides.

As much as Gerard loved Frank touching his ass, he wanted to be in control right now.

"Okay." Frank choked out, his hips stilling. "I'm sorry."

"My good boy." Gerard grinned, leaning his head down to kiss Frank softly. "Good boys get to come."

Frank let out a sound that resembled a purr or a whine, but whatever it was, it was extremely arousing to hear.

"That's it." Gerard grinned as he pulled away, straddling Frank's thighs as he slowly tugged down Frank's boxers. 

Frank just stared up at him pleadingly, his dick throbbing as he mentally begged Gerard to touch him.

And finally, finally, Gerard did, and Frank's hips pushed forward instinctively as a moan drew out from his lips.

"Spread your legs." Gerard instructed as he lifted his own weight off of Frank's thighs, settling himself back between them once Frank opened them around him. "Good boy."

Frank's legs were on either side of Gerard's body now, and he wondered why Gerard had positioned them like this.

"That's it." Gerard continued to praise as he moved his hand more quickly, his other hand reaching for Frank's hip as the other pushed forward. "Come here..."

Frank panted quietly as he watched Gerard move closer to him, Gerard's thighs slipping under his ass, holding him up against his crotch.

"Come on, baby." Gerard whispered once Frank's ass was over his crotch. "Make me feel good, too."

Frank's lower half was in Gerard's lap now, and his legs wrapped around Gerard's waist to help support that position.

And fuck, feeling Gerard's dick pressing eagerly against his ass, while Gerard jerked him off, was one of the most arousing things he had ever felt.

Once he realized what Gerard wanted, he slowly started rolling his ass down against Gerard, groaning deep in his throat as Gerard pushed forward against his movements.

"Wish I could fuck you like this..." Gerard moaned softly, his hips bucking forward just as softly. "So fast and deep-"

Frank's head was spinning as he imagined it, his back consistently arched in this position, how fucking good it would feel to have Gerard fucking up into him-

"Wait, wait, stop-" Frank choked out, a sudden realization hitting him. "Hang on-"

He pulled away from Gerard then, stumbling a bit as he tried to stand to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Gerard rushed out, unable to decipher Frank's tone. 

"Yeah, I just- hang on-" Frank continued to rush out as he searched through his closet, eventually pulling out a shoebox. 

Confused didn't come close to how Gerard was feeling in that moment, especially as Frank dumped the contents of the box all over the floor.

"What are you doing?" 

"I think I might-" Frank started as he searched through the pile. "Fuck! I do!" 

Suddenly he pulled out a little thin packet, and Gerard instantly recognized it as a condom.

"Fuck yes-" Frank practically sang as he rushed back over to Gerard. "W-We fucking got these in health class a few years ago, and I thought it was fucking hilarious so I saved it in my memory box- look, it's not expired!!"

Frank was talking so fast Gerard could barely keep up, but luckily all the information he managed to catch was the fact that Frank had a condom, and it wasn't expired.

"Get on the bed." Gerard ordered out, and Frank eagerly jumped onto it, a large grin spread across his face as Gerard pinned him down against it.

"Off, off, off." Frank demanded as he reached for Gerard's boxers, forcing them down before Gerard kicked them off and reached for the lube Frank had stored in his bedside table. "I'm so excited-"

Gerard just grinned and leaned down to kiss Frank as he absentmindedly opened the lube, somehow managing to get the substance over his fingers, and getting them between Frank's thighs.

The sensation of Gerard's fingers simply touching him had Frank's body trembling violently, the thought of what was about to happen leaving him breathless.

He was a bit scared it wouldn't be the same, which is a big part of why he held off until this point, but his body was screaming at him to let Gerard do this, and his mind was just as loud.

"Can I?" Gerard breathed out against Frank's lips, his eyes opening slowly so he could see the look in Frank's eyes. 

He was met with the look of adoration, desire, and most importantly, love and trust.

"Please." Frank whispered. "I'm all yours."

Gerard leaned back in to kiss him as he shoved the first finger in, causing Frank to gasp desperately, making it possible for Gerard to force his tongue into Frank's mouth, their tongues molding together as Frank whimpered.

"Mine." Gerard growled as he pulled away for air, his stomach knotting higher from the glazed over look on Frank's face.

Frank's pleasure was practically radiating off of him, and all Gerard had done was kiss him while fingering him; that power made Gerard feel so fucking good, he had the power to make his baby a mess of pleasure and desire, and only he could satisfy it.

"More..." Frank begged as Gerard remained distracted in his thoughts. "Please, feels so good-"

Frank was drunk off the sensations, but his body craved more, demanded more, he just needed Gerard to give it to him.

"Ah-" Frank choked out as Gerard pushed in his second finger, and once again Gerard took advantage of Frank's open mouth.

Frank was losing himself in the pleasure, he needed some way to ground himself, which for him, happened to be scratching at Gerard's back.

He couldn't help it, his hands just instinctively dug into Gerard's back, especially as Gerard eventually found that spot inside of him.

"Shit-" Frank threw his head back, breaking the kiss as his hips pressed forward desperately. "Oh fuck, right there-"

"Yeah," Gerard groaned, taking advantage of Frank's exposed neck as he moved his fingers roughly against that spot. 

Gerard could feel the vibrations through Frank's neck as he kissed against it, his teeth grazing the skin as he smiled.

"Please-" Frank begged. "Fuck me."

Holding off long enough to prep Frank was hard enough, so when Frank spat out those three words, Gerard's body was moving on instinct. 

"Like on the floor-" Gerard breathed out as he opened the condom, grinning to himself as Frank quickly shuffled closer to him. "Good boy."

"Just for you-" Frank choked out, his breath catching in his throat as Gerard grabbed his hips and pulled his lower half up into his lap. 

"You want me?" Gerard growled as he squirted the lube into the palm of his hand. "Tell me how badly you want me-"

"There's nothing I want more-" Frank panted. "Than to feel you inside of me right now-"

"Fuck-" Gerard shuddered violently, swallowing hard as he lined himself up. "I love you so much-"

A weak smile covered Frank's lips, the sight making Gerard's chest ache with love.

"I love you, too." His smile remained. "Now fuck the shit out of me."

Gerard didn't need to be told twice.

"Holy shit-" Frank choked out as Gerard pushed in all at once, his legs tightening around Gerard's waist. "Oh my god-"

"Fuck..." Gerard drew out, leaning his head down to kiss at Frank's leg. "So perfect, baby."

"Move-" Frank pleaded, seeing as Gerard hadn't yet. "I- I promise I can take it."

Gerard trusted Frank, and trusted Frank knew his limits, so when Frank said he could take it, Gerard willingly gave him it all.

"Fuck!" Frank actually screamed as Gerard pulled back, his hips snapping forward roughly a second later. "Jesus Christ-"

The position had Gerard slamming into just the right spot every time, and once he realized that, Gerard didn't stop.

His hands clutched onto Frank's hips, holding him in place as he continuously thrust up into him, tearing a loud cry from Frank every time.

Frank was chanting his name and squirming against him, the pleasure frying Frank's brain.

"My perfect fucking boyfriend-" Gerard grunted, his fingernails digging into Frank's hips. "Feel so fucking good around my dick-"

"Fuck, no-" Frank choked out, and Gerard was about to stop when Frank spoke again. "No dirty talk- already so fucking close-"

That was hard for Gerard, he was very vocal during sex, and he wanted Frank to hear all the dirty things going through his head while he fucked him.

"F-Fuck- Gee- my legs are cramping-" Frank stuttered out. "W-We gotta change positions-"

"Get on your stomach-" Gerard panted as he pulled out, brushing his sweaty hair back as he watched Frank quite literally flop down onto the bed. "Hands above your head."

Frank obeyed instantly, his arms reaching up over his head, while his hips raised off of the bed slightly.

It was mere seconds before Gerard was pushing back in, forcing his body weight on top of Frank, shoving him back down against the mattress as Gerard started to move.

"Ugh-" Frank choked out, his body still trying to move back against Gerard. "Fuck."

"All mine." Gerard breathed out against the back of Frank's neck, his hands reaching up to grab Frank's wrists, keeping them pinned up above his head. 

"Harder-" Frank begged, a cry tearing its way from his throat as Gerard shoved himself in with more force. "Fuck-"

Gerard really gave it his all when Frank begged like that, so he gave him harder, he gave him so much harder that the bed frame slammed against the wall with each thrust.

It felt so good Frank found himself biting into his blanket, his eyes squeezed shut as he felt his orgasm approaching. 

"You gonna come for me?" Gerard breathed against his back, biting down against his shoulder blade. Frank couldn't bring himself to respond, he was too lost in the pleasure, and if he had known what Gerard was going to do because of it, he wouldn't have changed a thing.

Gerard spanked him.

"I said, are you gonna come for me?" Gerard growled the second his hand collided with Frank's ass, and the other screamed out in pleasure. "Answer me."

"Yes-" Frank cried, his body demanding more. "Spank me again-"

Gerard complied instantly, and Frank came the second he did, a hoarse scream muffled by his bed as he did.

"Fuck-" Gerard collapsed against Frank's back, his hips pushing shallowly against Frank's body, his own orgasm just seconds away. "Shit-"

He clutched Frank's body against his own as he finished, his hips twitching in soft aftershocks as he rode out his orgasm.

**********

"Wow." Gerard breathed out as he rolled off of Frank, his body trembling from the intensity of what just happened. "Holy shit."

Frank didn't respond, so Gerard's bliss quickly turned to worry.

"Frank?" He rushed out as he turned onto his side, looking over at Frank who was still on his stomach. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Frank mumbled, shakily lifting himself up with his arms, a line of drool following his lips as he did so. "Just need a minute."

Frank didn't seem upset, in fact he just seemed like the definition of 'fucked out', so Gerard allowed himself to smile.

Especially as Frank shakily crawled over to him, collapsing on his chest with a satisfied sigh.

"You were right." Frank mumbled against his chest. "Sex with the right person does help."

"Yeah?" Gerard questioned as he rubbed at Frank's back. 

"Yeah." Frank spoke softly, and Gerard could feel Frank's smile against his chest.

"Well it was my pleasure." Gerard laughed weakly.

Frank hadn't felt this happy since before the party, he felt so good he wanted to cry.

Things weren't different, him and Gerard still worked the same, and Gerard still loved it as much as he did before.

And Frank, Frank realized he had nothing to be worried about in the first place, nothing had changed between them.

He didn't realize how scared he was of that until right before they had sex, but he was so grateful he didn't allow himself to be afraid and stop it from happening.

He wanted Gerard, he always wanted Gerard, and if he had managed to talk himself out of it happening just now, who knows how many times he would do that?

But now his fears were put to rest, and hopefully things would continue to improve.

"Oh no-" Frank suddenly gasped, realizing they were in fact at his house, where his mother would be returning at any time. "Shit-" 

He stumbled out of bed, his legs shaking as he walked over to his window.

Her car was in the driveway.

"Gerard-" He shrieked quietly, his eyes wide. "My mom's home."

"What?!" He jumped up in the bed, his eyes just as wide as Frank's. "D-Do you think she heard us?"

"Well we weren't fucking quiet." Frank cursed quietly. "Maybe she just got home."

Both of them knew that probably wasn't the case, so after several more moments of catching their breath and getting dressed, they ventured downstairs.

She was no where inside the house, and so they went to the backyard, sighing a bit in relief when they noticed her on the patio.

She was sitting on a chair with a book, and headphones in her ears.

However when she saw the two emerge from the backdoor, she pulled them out.

"Hi mom..." Frank started casually, trying to ignore the spike of fear that shook through him as she raised an eyebrow at him. "H-How long have you been home?"

"Long enough to hear you breaking the very expensive bed we bought you."

Both boys stiffened with embarrassment, and Frank nervously glanced over at Gerard, hoping he knew how to respond to that.

He didn't though, so the two just stood there red faced and uncomfortable.

"Is this why you stayed home from school today?" She pushed, sounding angry. "So you two could mess around all day?"

"What, no-" Frank stuttered out. "It's not like that-"

"That's how it looks, Frank." She shot back at him. "And you're being so secretive lately I-"

"Mom!" Frank choked out, his happy feeling vanishing in an instant. 

"Frank-" Gerard spoke quickly, wrapping his arm around Frank's waist to comfort him, knowing this was making him upset. "She doesn't know."

Frank needed reminding that his mom didn't know, and that he shouldn't take offense to her words, because in her defense, that's exactly what it looked like. 

"Then tell me." She spoke softly. "Frank, I can't handle all these secrets."

Frank looked up at Gerard helplessly, he didn't want to tell her, but he knew it would just look worse if he didn't.

"Frank, it's okay." Gerard assured, pulling him into his arms before Frank could tear up, like he was about to. "Do you want me to tell her?"

Frank just whimpered and hid his face against Gerard's chest, waiting several moments before finally mumbling 'okay'.

So Gerard sat them down next to her, Frank hiding against his lap, not wanting to face his mother when she found out what happened.

Luckily Gerard really knew how to word everything, and the way he explained everything didn't have Frank trembling with shame like he had expected it to.

Gerard told her everything though, from how the girl was being obnoxious at school, to bribing him to come to her house, to sending out the pictures to the whole school.

By the time Gerard was done explaining it, she was in tears, and Frank still refused to face her. 

It was only when she announced she was calling the cops he faced her.

"No!" Frank rushed out, grabbing the phone from her hands. "They're not going to take us seriously-"

"Frank, she needs to be put away-" His mother fought. "You deserve justice-"

"I'm not going to get it!" Frank screamed, his emotions getting the better of him, even with Gerard's arm around his waist. "Please, mom, I know you want to help, but nothing will happen to her if we do this."

She wanted to argue that, but deep down she knew her son was right.

"But-"

"There's nothing we can do, mom." Frank whimpered. "And even if there was, I don't want to, I just want to move on, please."

She just stared at him helplessly, her heart broken in her chest.

"Please, mom." Frank whimpered. 

"Okay." She whispered, even though she wanted to fight it.

She wanted to get her son justice, and she would do anything in order to do that.

But if in doing so she just ended up hurting him more, making him suffer even more throughout the ordeal, then it wasn't worth it.

What he needed was a loving supportive mother, and that's what she was going to be for him.


	36. Chapter 36

mentions of self harm/suicide attempt in this chapter, will put ** before and after

"But I really don't want to." Frank whined, hiding his face in his pillow. "Please don't make me go."

"Please?" Gerard pushed softly, running his fingers through Frank's hair. "For me?"

"Ugh." Frank groaned dramatically, cursing internally at Gerard for using his weaknesses against him.

He knew Gerard knew he would do anything for him, and he was using that against him to get Frank to school.

"What do I get in return?" Frank pushed, tilting his head so he could look up at Gerard.

"What do you want?" Gerard grinned down at him, his fingers still threading softly through his hair. 

Frank thought about it for a while, not sure where he was trying to go with this.

Realistically he knew Gerard would do whatever he wanted, there was nothing he needed to bribe him to do.

So realistically, he should just continue to refuse going to school.

"Frank?" Gerard pushed when the other didn't speak. 

"You'll do whatever I want, regardless so like, I should just stay home."

"Is that so?" Gerard raised an eyebrow at him, deciding to challenge that. "Fine, I'm going to school, and then I'm going home afterwards."

"What?" Frank panicked instantly. "You're not gonna come over after?"

"Nope." Gerard shook his head, standing up from the bed. "I'm gonna be late, so I have to leave, love you."

Frank just stared wide eyed as Gerard started to walk away, hoping he was bluffing.

"Gee, wait-" Frank rushed out, practically jumping out of bed. "I'll go!"

Gerard grinned as he watched Frank rush over to his closet, feeling proud at his reverse psychology.

When Frank was fully dressed and looking cute as ever, Gerard walked over to him and cupped his pouty face.

"Good boy." He grinned, and Frank's knees weakened at the phrase. "My good boy."

Frank's knees gave out as Gerard kissed him, and he melted into him instantly, groaning when he realized just how much Gerard controlled him.

"Stop using my weaknesses against me." Frank groaned against Gerard's lips, even though he loved the feeling in his chest when Gerard praised him like that. "It's not fair."

"Well when it's in your best interest, it doesn't matter if it's fair or not." Gerard smiled down at him. "Now go brush your teeth, you have morning breath."

-

Ryan and Brendon both stuck to Frank's side like a leech as they entered the school, knowing people were bound to say something.

And even if they didn't, they wanted to make sure Frank wasn't alone.

People mostly just stared at him, some looked sad, but some looked amused.

Like it was so fucking funny that he had been drugged and raped.

Luckily Frank didn't see the girl anywhere, and he usually saw her in the hallways at least once in the morning. 

No one was able to actually make a comment to Frank though, because whenever someone tried, Brendon snapped at them and scared them away.

It was so weird having Brendon stand up for him, Frank was only used to seeing Brendon do that for Ryan.

Brendon usually didn't give a shit about anyone else, and it really meant a lot to Frank that he was trying to protect him.

However, it did confuse him, and eventually he had to ask why Brendon even cared.

"Why are you protecting me? You hate everyone." Frank pointed out as they stopped at their lockers. 

Brendon sighed and rested against the locker, looking at Frank with a sense of annoyance.

"Ryan told me you're the one kissing his cheek in that old picture." 

Frank's eyes widened slightly, wondering what else Ryan had told him.

"Calm down, I'm not mad about it." Brendon laughed quietly. "But, because of you, I decided to stop being an idiot, and pursue him, and if you hadn't taken that picture, I never would have, and I wouldn't have the best boyfriend in the entire world now."

"So..."

"So I'm grateful for you." Brendon shrugged. "Plus you're a good dude, I guess, you don't deserve this shit."

"Well, thank you." Frank mumbled, looking to the ground. "I appreciate it."

"Don't expect too much from me now." Brendon smirked, playfully punching Frank's arm. "I'm still an asshole."

Ryan scolded him for that, but Frank just laughed quietly.

After that they needed to get to class, so after walking Frank to his class, they wandered off to their own classrooms.

Of course everyone was looking at him, but he kept his gaze on the ground, ignoring all of them.

He ended up sitting in the back, that way if people tried to stare, the teacher would yell at them to pay attention.

Unfortunately this gave him a visual of everyone, and everyone seemed to be whispering about him.

Or maybe he was just paranoid, and people were just chatting casually among themselves.

It didn't feel that way though, it felt like they were talking about him, laughing about how pathetic he was.

It was a horrible feeling, his chest felt so fucking tight, and his hands trembled in his lap.

He was only pulled from it as another student sat down next to him.

He gazed up at the person, ready to tell them to fuck off, when he was met with a shy, nervous face.

He vaguely recognized the guy as a sophomore, who was in advanced classes.

He couldn't find it in himself to tell the shy guy to fuck off, so instead he just turned his attention away.

"I saw the video that Jamia girl sent out."

"Good for you." Frank muttered, resting his head on his hand, trying to block his view of the guy. 

"No, I-" The guy started, but his voice wavered.

That made Frank curious enough to look over at him, and when he did, he recognized the look on his face.

It was the look Frank seemed to have all the time now, it was the look he was met with whenever he looked in the mirror.

"I understand." The boy whispered. "And I'm so sorry that happened to you..."

Suddenly it all clicked in Frank's mind, and he remembered the video he saw the year before.

A video had gone around the school of that guy sloppily blowing some other dude, who was laughing and video taping the whole thing.

Everyone just thought he was horrible at giving head, and Frank felt like he was drowning when he remembered laughing at that video.

Everyone had thought it was so funny, no one knew what lead up to that video.

"That video..." Frank started slowly. "Of you-"

"He slipped me Xanax." The guy mumbled, his gaze sad. "I don't remember much of it, but I remember him saying I'd like it because I was gay and should love going down on someone."

"Oh god." Frank covered his face. "That's so fucking horrible, I'm so sorry."

"I'm not looking for sympathy." The boy shook his head. "I just want you to know I understand what it's like being drugged and taken advantage of, and that if you ever want to talk, I'm here."

"Fuck, I'm so sorry." Was all Frank could say, his guilt for laughing at that video eating him alive. "I-"

"You laughed at the video, didn't you?" The other spoke softly. "It's okay... you didn't know, no one did... or does, for that matter."

Frank was shocked that he didn't tell anyone, but then he realized he didn't want to tell anyone either.

His guilt soon turned to anger though, because he realized that guy who made him go down on him still went to that school, and didn't get disciplined at all for what he had done.

"I was just the dorky freshmen who didn't know how to suck dick... I probably would have laughed too."

"That is such bullshit." Frank sighed. "I- you just, how did you get through it?"

The other didn't respond, he just shrugged his shoulders. 

"Did you have someone to help you? Friends, or a boyfriend?"

The other laughed at that, but it was the kind of laugh that made your heart ache.

"No one wants to be friends with the nerd who takes classes way above his grade level, and no one wants to date a guy who was filmed giving a horrible blowjob."

********

"Oh my god." Frank practically whimpered. "Y-You're so strong to have dealt with that alone..."

"No, I'm not." The boy mumbled, tugging at his sweater sleeves. "I'm not."

Frank just looked over at him nervously, wondering what he meant by that.

"W-Why do you say that?"

The boy stopped fiddling with his sleeves then, and sighed heavily before turning his arms over.

"I..." He started, his eyes squeezing shut as he slowly tugged up his sleeve. "I'm not strong."

Frank had to cover his mouth as the sight was revealed to him, the boy had a very large scar along his wrist, surrounded by other little red lines.

He only saw it for a moment, because after a second the boy quickly pulled his sleeve back down.

"I'm not looking for sympathy." He repeated, his voice shaking. "I just don't want you to think I'm some strong person- I tried so hard to stop everything."

Frank didn't even realize it, but suddenly he was hugging that boy, tears stinging his eyes as he imagined that pain.

"Please, don't do that anymore." Frank whispered. "Please."

****

He didn't respond, and he didn't hug Frank back either, he just sat there emotionless. 

Eventually Frank pulled away, and the other just turned his attention to the school work, his gaze avoiding Frank as he quickly scribbled away on his paper.

Frank felt so fucking sad as he snuck glances at the boy for the rest of the class, he had no one.

Frank had everyone, he had Gerard, and his friends, and his mom- did this boy have this mom at least?

When the bell rang the boy left without saying a word to Frank, and Frank took a few moments to just sit there and think.

He didn't realize how lucky he was until that moment.

Yeah, a very shitty thing had happened to him, but he had a support system.

He had a loving boyfriend, friends who would stick up for him, and a mom who would stand by his side through anything.

Yes, things were still horrible, but he needed to focus on the good, and that boy had showed him that.

Ryan and Brendon were somehow outside of his classroom as soon as he walked out, and once again, they stuck to his side like a leech.

He didn't mention what had happened, he just stayed quiet and continued onto his next class.

-

He couldn't stop thinking about that guy the whole day, and when lunch eventually rolled around, he noticed the boy he usually ignored, sitting all alone in the back of the lunchroom.

He bit his lip as he watched him eat alone, hoping someone would sit next to him, but no one ever did.

"Earth to Frank." Ryan spoke quietly, pulling Frank's attention. "Why are you staring at that guy?"

"He um-" Frank started, wondering if it would be okay to tell them. "Fuck, you remember that video that was sent out last year? Of him drunkenly blowing that dude?"

"Oh, yeah." Brendon laughed. "That was so fucking funny."

"Well get ready to feel like an asshole, because apparently he was drugged before that." Frank muttered, and Brendon's face fell. "Yeah."

"How do you know?" Ryan frowned, looking at the guy now too.

"He told me." Frank mumbled. "He wanted me to know I wasn't alone... Ryan, he has all these cuts on his arms and-"

"And he's all alone." Ryan mumbled sadly. "He must be so lonely."

"Ryan, don't-" Brendon started, but it was too late, Ryan was already to his feet and walking towards that boy. "God damn it."

Frank watched nervously as Ryan nagged him to come sit with them, and eventually, the other followed Ryan shyly back to the table.

"Well, would you look at that." Brendon beamed loudly. "This is the gayest table in the school."

"Sorry about him." Frank apologized as the guy looked at Brendon nervously. "He's an asshole, don't listen to him."

"It's not a bad thing!" Brendon defended. "Fuckin love sausage fests."

The boy let out a quiet snort then, especially as Ryan smacked Brendon's arm.

Frank went to apologize again, but Ryan had jumped into conversation with the boy, trying to get to know him.

Honestly Frank wanted to tell Ryan to shut up, but he supposed it would probably be good for the boy in the long run to make some friends.

Plus Gerard had texted him, and that distracted him from everything in the entire lunchroom.

Everything except for Brendon leaning over and whispering in his ear.

"You texting Mr. Way?"

"Shut up!" Frank hissed quietly, hiding his phone. "Seriously, Brendon."

Brendon pretend to pout, but Frank ignored him, he was far too invested in talking to Gerard.

They didn't get to chat for a while, but in that time Gerard checked in on Frank about his day, and was relieved when Frank said Ryan and Brendon were looking out for him.

It was so hard for Gerard to sit in that classroom all day knowing the things Frank was being put through, he wanted so badly to stand by his side through it all.

"Hey-" Ryan spoke suddenly, pulling Frank from his phone. "Did you hear that? Mason likes your band."

"What?" Frank mumbled, looking over at the boy he had talked to earlier. "You do?"

"Yeah." He muttered, tugging at his sleeves. "I didn't know you were in it though."

"Yeah, I just joined actually."

Frank had been skipping practice though, he didn't have the energy to go play, and honestly, the situation with that girl made him not want to.

If he wasn't in that stupid band she would have never been interested in him, and she never would have forced herself on him.

The whole school wouldn't have seen his dick, or him fucking moaning- none of that would have happened if he didn't join that band.

He was covered in a sense of dread at that realization.

The one thing that was suppose to be perfect, the one thing destined to make him happy had almost ruined his life.

The bell rang soon after that though, and after saying his goodbyes, Frank rushed off to class.

Ryan and Brendon were distracted with that new kid Mason and as much as Frank loved them, he needed a break from their constant protecting.

And of course the one time he gets alone, is the one time someone actually decides to say something to him.

"Hey, Frank." Some random guy laughed, lifting up his phone to show Frank the screen. "Nice dick."

Frank's blood boiled as he eyed the picture, and he slammed his locker shut.

"Why don't you suck it then, you piece of shit."

"Sure thing." The other laughed. "Just let me make you a drink first."

Frank's hands shook with anger, and he almost dropped his books.

"Go fuck yourself!" Frank screamed at him, trying desperately to fight off the tears trying to form. 

"Why would I do that when you're easier?"

Frank dropped his books then, his fists clenched as he took a step towards the guy.

Suddenly though someone ran into the guy, sending him to the floor with her on top of him.

It was Kelly.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry-" She breathed out, attempting to get off of him, and kneeing him in the balls in the process. "Oh I'm such a clutz I-" She dug her heel into his crotch as she stood to her feet. "I'm so sorry-" Then she stepped on his hand, making him cry out and roll into a ball as she stepped away.

"So sorry." She muttered as she walked by, now grabbing Frank's hand and practically dragging him away.

That had dimmed his anger significantly, but now he was fighting off tears again.

She pulled him into an empty classroom, and he collapsed into the first seat he saw.

Everything was spinning, and it hurt so badly to breathe.

"Hey.." she spoke softly, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Frank snapped, his fingers tangling in his hair as he tugged harshly, trying to distract his body so he wouldn't cry.

"It's okay to not be fine." She whispered, rubbing his back. "And if yelling at me helps, then so be it."

Frank's anger returned then, he didn't understand why Kelly was so nice to him, he had literally ripped her heart out.

"Why the fuck do you care anyways?" Frank finally looked up at her. "I'm just the piece of shit who hurt you, why do you care about me?"

She just sighed and sat down next to him.

"I- I guess feelings don't go away, Frank." She mumbled. "I truly liked you as a person, and I still do. Those feelings never left, and so when I see you hurting, it hurts me too."

"They should have left." Frank muttered to himself, tearing his gaze away from her. "You shouldn't care about me."

"I know that." She laughed weakly. "But I do, and regardless, I would stick up for you. What that asshole said was out of line, he deserved that."

Frank couldn't help it then, he burst into tears.

"I hate this-" He sobbed, tugging at his hair again. "I hate this, I hate everything I-"

His sentence ended abruptly, his voice catching in his throat.

"Let it out." She whispered.

He did.

His version of letting it out included kicking over the table though.

Luckily no one seemed to hear the crashing sound, and their hideout wasn't compromised.

However when Frank didn't seem to calm down at all, Kelly decided the only option was to get Gerard.

So while Frank was a pile of sadness on the floor, she grabbed his phone and sent Gerard a quick text.

'Frank needs you, room 220'

It took ten minutes for Gerard to show up, but he had been in the middle of a lesson, and then had to make an excuse as to why he needed to leave.

"Hey-" Gerard rushed out, quickly leaning down to where Frank had sat himself on the floor. "Baby, what happened?"

"Gee-" Frank sobbed, curling up against him as Gerard wrapped his arms around him. "F-Fucking assholes-"

"Breathe..."

"I don't want to." Frank cried. "I don't want to breathe- I don't want to be alive-"

"Don't talk like that, please." Gerard whimpered, clutching Frank against his body. "Please..."

"It's true!" Frank yelled, prying Gerard's arms off of him so he could move out of his embrace. "The world is fucking horrible, Gerard! H-How can stuff like this happen? How can people be so fucking insensitive- y-you know what that guy said to me Gerard?"

Gerard just looked over at him, his chest clenching tightly in pain.

"I told him to go fuck himself, and he said 'why would I do that, you're easier."

"Frank-"

"I'm so fucking easy, Gerard!" Frank screamed, and Kelly glanced nervously at the door. "So fucking easy to fucking fuck- so easy to-"

Frank was getting way too loud, and if someone caught the three of them in there, it wouldn't look good.

Gerard had to take desperate measure then, so he walked over to Frank, pinning his wrists at his sides as he stared down at him.

Gerard toppled over Frank in this position, his height immediately giving him that authoritative vibe.

Frank instantly relaxed, his eyes gazing up at Gerard nervously.

"Stop." Gerard spoke lowly, and Frank swallowed hard, wanting to fight it.

"I-"

"I said stop." Gerard repeated, this time lowering his mouth towards Frank ear, so he could whisper into it. "Now be a good boy, and listen to me."

Frank shivered violently as Gerard pulled away, his emotions calming drastically as Gerard looked down at him.

This hadn't really happened before, usually Gerard just let Frank get it out, he had never made Frank stop like that.

He feared it would anger Frank even more, but his previous theory of Frank needing Gerard to lead him was being proven as Frank apologized.

"I'm sorry." Frank whimpered, falling against Gerard. "I just-"

"It's okay." Gerard whispered, running his fingers through Frank's hair. "Was that okay?"

Frank just nodded against Gerard's chest, finally wrapping his arms around him.

It was exactly what he needed, as silly as it may sound, Frank needed Gerard to be that dominant figure in his life.

Gerard had his best interests, and Gerard had the power to make Frank do anything- Frank needed that.

And luckily the power was given to someone as wonderful as Gerard, someone who would truly take care of him.

Kelly wanted to leave the two alone, but if someone walked in and she was there, she could pretend her and Frank skipped, and Gerard was disciplining them.

If someone walked in on Frank and Gerard alone, that wouldn't look good.

"I love you." Gerard whispered. "I love you more than anything..."

Frank whimpered and buried his face deeper against Gerard's chest, his own chest tight with emotion.

He fucking loved Gerard too, he loved Gerard with every fiber of his being.

He realized in that moment that if he didn't have Gerard, he probably wouldn't be alive.

Without Gerard's love and support, Frank probably would have taken his life by now.

He was hardly getting through it as it was, but if Gerard wasn't in the picture, he knew he wouldn't make it.

"I love you too-" Frank was attacking him with a kiss then, his desire far stronger than his common sense.

Luckily Kelly was there to watch out for them, so Gerard kissed back just as passionately, holding Frank as close as possible.

"Do you want to go home?" Gerard whispered as they broke apart, his hand cupping Frank's face gently. "I can write you a pass."

"No." Frank swallowed hard, wiping his drying tears. "I- I can't miss any more school."

Gerard wanted to argue that, but Frank was right.

The school was very strict about attendance, and if he continued to miss class, he'd be sent to court.

"It's almost over." Gerard whispered, kissing Frank's lips softly. "I know you can do it."

Frank nodded slowly and took a deep breath, trying to collect himself before he wandered off to his next class.

Once he was collected, Gerard wrote them each a pass, that way they wouldn't get in trouble for being so late.

He had been smart and grabbed the passes before he left the room, which was extremely lucky for them.

"Hey-" Gerard grabbed Frank's arm as he went to leave, instantly pulling him into a goodbye kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Frank smiled weakly, pulling Gerard in a quick hug. "See you in a bit."


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally re uploaded the last chapter! I have these prewritten i just forget to post them, I have a few more written after this, so if i'm slacking on updating feel free to comment and remind me !!

Frank made Gerard take him to get an STD test done after school that day.

He had been putting it off because he was too depressed to do anything, but after realizing how much sex with Gerard really did help, he needed his results as soon as possible.

And obviously the fear of actually having an STD kicked in, that girl was a known whore, who apparently fucked guys without wrapping it first.

"Whatever the tests say, I still love you, remember that." Gerard mumbled as they pulled into the parking lot. "I love you."

"I know." Frank nodded slowly, swallowing his fear down. "I'm just scared."

Gerard just squeezed his hand tightly as they walked into the building, thankful there didn't seem to be many people in there.

"Frank, and Gerard?" The doctor who had helped them before recognized them almost instantly. "Back so soon? Frank, did you share a chapstick?" 

She had a teasing smile on her face, but Frank didn't find it funny.

Instead of replying, he just looked up at Gerard timidly, and Gerard kissed him quickly to ease his pain.

"No." Frank mumbled quietly then. "Kinda got drugged and fucked against my will at a party."

"O-Oh god," she stuttered out, her hand covering her mouth in shock. "Honey, are you alright?"

"I mean, no?" Frank shrugged in response, wishing she would stop asking questions. "I- I just want you to take my blood, and then tell me I don't have AIDS or something."

"Of course." She nodded sadly. "I'll get you in right away, follow me."

There were definitely at least two other people waiting, but she let Frank bypass them all as she took them into the back.

"And you're positive he didn't use protection?" She started as she disinfected his arm. 

"She didn't." Frank mumbled, his gaze away from her. "I'm positive, because she fucking recorded it."

"Oh god." She murmured to herself. "Dear, I'm so sorry, do you mind if I ask if you're taking legal action?"

"Why would I?" Frank spat at her, and Gerard grabbed his shoulder, trying to get him to relax. "No one would take me fucking seriously, I got laid by a hot chick, I should be grateful."

She just sighed quietly and looked up at Gerard, hoping he would back her on this.

He didn't know what he wanted though, of course he wanted justice, but not if it put Frank through the pain of all that.

"If you have video-"

"I look drunk, that's it."

"We have video of her confessing she drugged you, Frank." Gerard added then, hoping to make Frank realize how strong of a case they had. 

Maybe then it would be easier, and Frank would want to do it.

"Slight pinch, okay?" She mumbled softly, gently pressing the needle into Frank's skin. "Frank, I understand why you wouldn't want to go through that, but if you really have a video of her confessing... there's almost no way you could lose the case."

"What do you know?" Frank muttered. "You're a doctor, not a lawyer."

"That's true." She nodded as she pulled away the little vile of blood she needed. "However, my brother is a lawyer, and ironically enough, sexual assault is his specialty."

Gerard's chest ached at the new information, a burst of hope for justice igniting in his chest.

Frank put out that flame instantly.

"No."

The doctor looked so sad, and Gerard was the same way; they knew they couldn't push Frank though, this was his decision.

"Well, just in case-" She mumbled, grabbing a note pad. "This is his number, if you change your mind, give him a call and mention my name, he'll help you out."

Frank refused the piece of paper, but Gerard accepted it gratefully, telling her he'd keep it just in case Frank changed his mind.

Frank wanted to be snappy at her, he wanted to tell her to just do her fucking job, but luckily he realized that would be a dick move.

He was just being irritable, and he needed to try and control that, especially to someone who was just trying to help.

"I'll bring out the results when they're finished." She smiled weakly at the two, "should be about an hour or so." 

"Thanks." Frank muttered, not sending her a second glance as he jumped out of the chair, leaving the room with Gerard following quickly behind.

"Why can't she just stick to her fucking job?" Frank cursed to himself as they sat down. 

"Frank, she was just trying to help." Gerard breathed out. "She didn't mean any harm from it."

"Well, fuck her anyways."

"Frank." Gerard snapped then, wanting Frank to stop with the attitude towards someone who didn't deserve it. "You need to stop being an asshole to people who are just trying to help."

"But-"

"But nothing." Gerard interrupted him. "Please, this isn't you."

Frank just stared at him stubbornly, his conscious eventually poking through all his hatred and pain.

"I know you're right." He grumbled to himself. "I just, it hurts so fucking bad, I just want to forget it, and no one will let me do that."

"That's because we just want justice for you..." Gerard spoke softly. "But if that's really not what you want... eventually everyone will understand."

"Do you understand?"

"I do." Gerard nodded slowly. "I- I didn't want to testify against Bert, but you showed me it was the right thing to do, and I feel so much better now that it happened and is over." 

"Ugh, don't do that-" Frank whined, guilt filling his body. "Don't use something I did to try and convince me to press charges."

"I'm not trying to do that." Gerard lied. "I just wanted you to know I understand the feeling of wanting to just forget."

Frank simply groaned and rested his head against Gerard's shoulder, really wishing Gerard hadn't brought up the Bert thing.

Did Gerard really feel better after doing all that?

Frank wouldn't know, of course, that was the time he decided to be an asshole and push everyone away.

Would he feel better if he took her to court?

Or would everyone laugh at him and throw out the case?

Thinking about it was giving him a headache, so he shooed those thoughts away, instead focusing on the warmth that Gerard's body gave him.

And eventually, his exhaustion from the day caught up with him, and he spent the next hour asleep against Gerard's shoulder.

When the doctor returned, Gerard nervously shook Frank awake, his heart in his throat as he waited for the results.

"Gee, just let me touch it-" Frank groaned as he slowly woke up from his dream, his hand absentmindedly going towards Gerard's crotch.

Gerard's eyes widened when he realized Frank must of been having a dirty dream, and quickly grabbed his hand, whispering in his ear about how they were in public.

"Oh shit-" Frank muttered, rubbing his eyes as he glanced around. "I- I am so sorry."

"It's...alright." The doctor mumbled awkwardly, pulling a piece of paper from her folder. "Your results-"

"Just tell me, please-" Frank cut her off, needing the good, or bad news right away. "Just hit me with it."

She looked at him silently for a moment, but then a slight smile covered her lips.

"You didn't contract anything from her."

"Oh, thank god!" Frank sobbed, collapsing against Gerard's chest, which was rising and falling rapidly. 

"Thank god." Gerard sighed in agreement, trying to ease his racing heart. "Thank you, doctor."

The doctor repeated her offer about calling her brother, and Gerard just promised he'd talk to Frank about it later on.

Frank didn't hear any of this though, he was too busy being relieved that he didn't catch AIDS or something like that.

Luckily his luck didn't seem to be bad enough for that shit.

The doctor left after that, and Frank was practically trembling with relief.

"I don't know what I would have done if I caught something from her." Frank mumbled. "I was so scared... I wish I could make her that scared."

It was silent as the two exited the building, but Frank was thinking idly to himself about some form of payback.

She had scarred him, her actions had caused so many problems for him, he wanted to do something to get back at her, even just a little bit.

"Gerard... can I ask you something?" Frank mumbled as they got into the car, and Gerard nodded as he started it. "I have this harmless plan to get back at her... but I don't know if it's a good plan."

"Frank..." Gerard warned, looking at him sternly. "That doesn't sound like a good idea.."

"No, no!" Frank insisted. "J-Just-" Frank sighed. "What if I were to tell her I had an STD? Just to scare her for a bit? She totally could have contracted something from me because of her stupidity... maybe it'll make her think twice next time or something."

"I mean..." Gerard mumbled as he drove out of the parking lot. "You couldn't get into any trouble, or get hurt in any way..."

"Can I do it? Please?" Frank practically begged. "It will make me feel better..."

"Yeah." Gerard spoke quietly, trying to find something to change his mind, but finding nothing.

There wasn't any harm in this, she would be scared, that was it, and that's all Frank wanted.

"Yes!" Frank beamed, grabbing his phone to call her. "Fuck, I don't have her number."

He had it from when she sent out those pictures, but obviously he had deleted them as soon as he could.

Maybe Ryan would have it, Ryan seemed to have everyone's phone numbers.

And luck was on Frank's side, because Ryan did have it, and sent it to him as soon as Frank told him of his plan.

By this point they had returned to his house, so Gerard and him wandered up to his bedroom before he made the call.

A part of Frank wanted to see her face when he told her, but a bigger part never wanted to see her face again, and obviously that part won.

So instead he just sat on his bed, his phone on speaker as he dialed her number.

"Hello?" Her confused voice echoed through the room, and Frank couldn't help but grimace.

"Hi... it's Frank."

"Frank." She sighed dramatically. "What do you want? No- I don't even care, do you know how much that video Jamia released fucked up my life? That was so fucking rude, could you please just tell everyone you were drunk and-"

Frank wanted to yell at her, yell about how she had no clue how much the first video had ruined his life, but he refrained.

She wouldn't listen to him if he started to yell, and besides, she was crazy in delusion, truly thinking Frank wanted it.

"Listen to me." Frank interrupted somewhat softly, not wanting to give away the fact that he was lying. "I have something very important to tell you."

She stopped rambling then, her curiosity obviously caught.

"What is it?"

Frank grinned at Gerard before glancing down at his phone.

"I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd be mad..."

"Frank!" She pushed, sounding nervous now. "What is it?"

"Look, I know I should have used protection, but you're just so pretty and as you said yourself I couldn't control myself-"

"Frank, I swear to fucking god, spit it out."

Frank sighed sadly, really putting his all into this part.

"I'm so sorry." Frank whispered, fighting off the urge to smile. "B-But I have HIV, and you should probably get yourself tested..."

"W-What?" She stuttered out, the fear in her voice making Frank beam internally. "H-HIV, a-as in, AIDS?"

"I should have told you, I know." Frank breathed out dramatically. "But don't worry, living with HIV is hard, but it's bearable, medicine now a days really helps-"

"Frank!" She shrieked, the sound even more pleasing than the others. "Y-You fucking gave me HIV?"

Frank didn't know how to draw this out any longer, so he decided to just be simple with his response.

"Yes."

"Oh my god-" She sobbed, and Frank wished he could see her tears. "I- I can't breathe, oh my god-"

She was sobbing on the phone, and without another word Frank hung up, a giant smile on his face.

"That was so fucking awesome." Frank giggled, tossing his phone to the side. "Thank you for letting me do that."

"You know I can't stop you from doing stuff, right?" Gerard raised an eyebrow at him, and Frank just smiled some more.

"You actually can, because I know your judgement is better than mine, so if you were to tell me not to do something, I wouldn't do it, because I trust you."

Gerard just smiled and leaned over to kiss Frank softly.

"You want the best for me." Frank mumbled as he leaned against Gerard's body. "And I know that, and I know you're smart, and I know you take care of me... I have all my faith in you."

That was scary for Gerard, but also rewarding in a way.

There was so much faith in him that he could protect Frank, but also so much power that Gerard could potentially mess up.

Gerard was smart, but not as smart as Frank seemed to think he was, and Gerard was scared to fuck up and do something wrong.

What if this backfired somehow, and Frank got hurt again, all because Gerard said it would be okay to call her?

Just then Frank's mother called out to them, letting them know dinner was going to be done soon.

So with his happy buzz still going, Frank wandered into the kitchen with Gerard to help set the table.

His mother noticed the odd change in behavior, but she didn't question it, she was just happy to see Frank smile again.

It also encouraged him to meet up with his band mates after dinner, because since the party he had been avoiding them, and he realized they deserved an explanation.

Plus he hoped jamming with them would help, music always helped in the past, it was surely to help in some form now.

So even though it wasn't their usual band practice day, they all agreed to meet up, and Gerard drove Frank to the house.

"Just call me if you need to go home, okay?" Gerard spoke softly as they stopped in front of the house. "I'll come get you."

"I know." Frank nodded reassuringly at him, leaning over to give him a quick kiss. "I'll be fine, and you can pick me up at nine."

"Okay." Gerard squeezed Frank's leg softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Frank smiled at him, leaning in to give him a proper kiss. "See you in a couple hours."

With that Frank got out of Gerard's car, grabbing his guitar case and wandering into the garage they all practiced in.

"He's alive!" They all gasped out dramatically as he entered, because it had been like he just dropped off the face of the earth.

"Yeah..." Frank laughed awkwardly, setting his guitar down. "S-Some shit happened... and I need to talk to you guys about it."

Frank was never a serious person at band practice, so when he stood there nervously and stiff, the guys knew something serious was up.

They all cared for each other like brothers, and despite Frank only being in the band for a month or so, they considered him family as well.

So they all went into the house and settled in the living room, giving Frank their full attention.

It was hard for Frank to open up and tell them what happened, he was so scared they weren't going to take him seriously.

It took Frank a long time to manage and stutter out what had happened, but he somehow managed.

From telling them how she started falling all over him after joining the band, to following him around in school, all the way up until that night at the party.

When he was finally finished, he was too scared to open his eyes, far too fearful that they wouldn't take him seriously.

"Frank..." One spoke when Frank refused to open his eyes. "Fuck, we are so sorry-"

"What?" Frank's eyes opened then, being met with the look of three guilty expressions. "Why?"

"We just let her take you, we thought she was your friend-"

"No, no-" Frank interrupted, seeing where they were going with this. "I don't blame you guys, okay? She's very sneaky and I don't doubt she made it believable... I just wanted you guys to know why I haven't been around much since then."

"Fuck." They all sighed at once then, and Frank's heart ached- he could tell they were genuinely hurting for him, and he hadn't expected that. "Are you okay?"

"Not really..." Frank mumbled, his gaze falling into his lap. "It's been a real shit storm since it happened... she took pictures and sent them to everyone, and my boyfriend saw them."

Obviously the guys went into instant 'we'll back you up that she drugged you', but Frank assured them everything was fine now.

"He's the only thing that's really getting me through this right now... school has been fucking hell since she released those, and people are being so fucking horrible to me, they keep telling me I should have liked it."

"That's some fucking bullshit." They all agreed. "Take as much time as you need, we booked a show but we'll cancel it."

"No, no-" Frank insisted quickly. "I want to play music, I don't need any more time, I need to do what I love."

He insisted they practiced then, and since he seemed very genuine with his words, they all agreed.

And it was exactly what Frank needed.

Shredding away on his guitar in that garage with his friends gave him the most freeing feeling imaginable.

Nothing fucking mattered as he thrashed around in that garage, he was free from all the bullshit in the world during those moments.

He could scream, and throw himself around, he could get all his frustrations out in the form he loved.

Playing in that garage was one of the best things he's done since the party, and he knew as long as he continued playing music, he would be okay.

Gerard was obviously one of the most important factors of Frank's life, but Frank wasn't stupid.

People come and go in life, whether it be by their choice, or choice of the universe, it still happened.

Music was forever, and he found comfort in the fact that if he was ever separated from Gerard, at least he would have this.

The band didn't have that many songs, but after they were finished practicing them Frank was left feeling incredibly inspired.

He played off on his own then, the rest of the band just watching before they eventually joined in, the random bursts of music somehow molding together perfectly.

They wrote one of their best songs that night.

-

When Gerard picked Frank up that night he could feel the happiness radiating off of him, and it made him so relieved that Frank still found happiness in playing music.

Unfortunately though Frank also reeked of sweat, and Gerard teased him about it as he drove him home.

Frank didn't pay any attention to the teasing though, instead he just went on a ramble about how they managed to write a new song that night.

Which of course Gerard insisted on Frank playing for him the next day, and Frank was more than excited to be able to share that with Gerard.

It was too late to play the music now, and since it was a school night Frank had to get home and showered before bed.

"There." Gerard laughed as he pulled up in front of Frank's house. "Now go shower, you smell horrible."

"You're not coming in?" Frank frowned as he unbuckled his seat belt, staring over at Gerard with sad eyes. "Please stay the night."

Ever since Frank's mother heard them having sex Gerard had been really iffy with anything to do at Frank's house, and since Frank was seemingly getting better, he figured that was okay.

Frank was still a needy bitch though, and he wasn't quite ready for Gerard to stop spending the night.

He understood Gerard has his own house, and had school work he needed to get done, but he was selfish and wanted Gerard for as long as possible.

"Frank..." Gerard sighed, and when he caught glimpse of Frank's face, he knew Frank was taking this the wrong way. "Before you assume anything, I promise me not wanting to come in has nothing to do with you. It's just after your mom heard us..."

"Oh." Frank let out a quiet sigh of relief, having assumed Gerard was just bored or tired of him. "Well she's asleep, and she'll be gone when we wake up so."

"Alright you got me, let's go."

Frank giggled excitedly as he got out of the car, guitar case in hand as they quietly entered his house.

"You are so in love with me." Frank grinned once they were in his room, his arms raising to try and hug Gerard.

"Arms down-" Gerard laughed as he forced Frank's arms back down, his own wrapping around Frank's body and leading him towards the bathroom. "Shower, baby."

"I'm taking you with me." Frank mumbled, gently pressing Gerard up against the bathroom wall once the door was closed. "I'm not showering without you."

"We're gonna be in here a while." Gerard muttered, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Frank's lips before they started to undress. 

Showering with Gerard was one of Frank's favorite things, for him it was so intimate and he always felt so fucking close with Gerard when they would share kisses, or wash the others hair.

Plus he never knew if Gerard would make it sexual, and whenever he did, Frank was left feeling relaxed and blissful once it was over.

It was safe to assume Gerard was going to get sexual, especially with how he was acting so far, but what he was going to do exactly, Frank didn't know.

They couldn't be loud, his parents were home, but there were a few things he could think of that would be relatively quiet.

"Here." Gerard spoke as he opened the curtain for Frank, his hand on the small of his back as he led Frank into the shower. "Let me wash you."

"Oh, please do." Frank giggled, sighing as the warm water covered his body. "I love it when you take care of me."

Once Frank's body was wet the two swapped positions, letting Gerard under the stream as he grabbed for Frank's body wash.

The second Gerard's hands were on Frank's body the other was sighing happily, letting his head relax back as Gerard gently massaged the soap all over him.

"How many things did you run into during practice?" Gerard laughed quietly as he noticed the fresh bruises forming on Frank's legs. "You're all purple."

"Ow-" Frank hissed once Gerard's hands reached his legs, all his relaxation dissipating. "A lot, I guess."

"What am I gonna do with you?" Gerard muttered to himself as his hands slowly trailed back up and over Frank's ass. 

Frank just grinned shyly to himself, knowing exactly where this was going.

Gerard rinsed him off first though, and Frank just waited anxiously for Gerard to initiate something.

Frank's thoughts were running though, and Gerard smirked to himself when he felt Frank getting hard against his thigh.

"I need you to do something for me." Gerard whispered into Frank's ear, his left hand on Frank's hip, while his right hand raised up to Frank's face, keeping his index and middle finger raised as he pulled back to look at Frank. "Suck on these."

************

Frank held eye contact with Gerard as his mouth slowly opened, and his stomach twisted violently as Gerard pushed his fingers into Frank's mouth.

"That's it... good boy." Gerard whispered, his left hand slowly dragging along Frank's hip, and down to his dick. 

The second Gerard's hand made contact with Frank's dick he was whimpering, but he refused to break eye contact, he kept his eyes open for as long as he could while Gerard touched him.

"My good boy..." Gerard praised, his fingers slowly moving in and out of Frank's mouth. "So fucking good for me."

"Mmm-" Frank whined behind Gerard's fingers, his hips pressing up into Gerard's hand as he sucked more harshly on the fingers. 

"Shh." Gerard scolded softly, and Frank let out a quiet huff. "You need to be patient."

There were tons of things Frank was bad at, but being patient was probably the biggest one.

Especially with Gerard's hand around his dick.

When Gerard felt his fingers were wet enough, he slowly pulled them from Frank's lips, a satisfied smirk against his own as he watched a line of saliva follow.

"Can I finger you, baby?" Gerard spoke softly, his gentle eyes staring down into Frank's desperate ones. 

"Yes." Frank panted, his legs spreading on instinct. "Please."

Now that he could, Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist, leaning against him as Gerard reached behind his body.

Frank shivered as he felt Gerard grab his ass, spreading him open before pressing his wet fingers against the sensitive area.

"Oh, please." Frank begged against Gerard's chest, his hands clutched desperately against Gerard's back. "Fuck me with your fingers."

With a quiet groan and a kiss to the side of Frank's head, Gerard slowly pushed in his two fingers, his stomach tightening with lust as he felt Frank tense around him.

"Yes-" Frank whimpered, pressing his body up against Gerard. "Oh, God."

"Yeah-" Gerard mumbled, slowly moving his fingers in and out, letting Frank get used to it. 

It wasn't long before Frank was pushing back against him, and that's when Gerard really gave him what he needed.

"Ah-" Frank cried out against Gerard's chest, his fingernails dragging along the others back. "Right there, please, harder-"

With his free hand Gerard tangled his fingers in Frank's wet hair, pulling Frank's head back so he could kiss him while he shoved in more harshly.

The kiss was very one sided considering Frank couldn't stop letting out sounds of pleasure, but Gerard was perfectly happy feeling Frank's hot breath on his skin while he sucked at his bottom lip.

"Gee-" Frank whimpered, his tongue coming out against Gerard's lip. "Wanna come, please-"

Gerard didn't hear a word he said, he was too focused on his actions, too focused on the way they were rutting their dicks against each other, or the way Frank's body jolted slightly each time he hit that perfect spot.

"Gee-" Frank cried out more loudly that time, hiding his face against Gerard's neck to muffle the sound. "Please, holy shit-"

"Fuck-" Gerard whispered, his attention being pulled back as Frank clawed at his back.

He leaned back slightly, his gaze dropping between them, moaning at how red and swollen Frank was because of him.

Without another word he lowered to his knees, keeping his fingers deep inside of Frank as he covered Frank's dick with his mouth.

"Shit-" Frank whined, his head falling back as he panted heavily, his fingers tangling in Gerard's hair.

Without disrupting his actions Gerard managed to turn the two around, that way he could focus on deep throating Frank rather than being drowned in the stream of water.

"Gerard." Frank cried out softly, his eyes squeezed shut as Gerard harshly rubbed at his prostate. "I'm gonna come-"

All it took was a wiggle of Gerard's tongue, and a forceful shot against Frank's prostate, and the other was covering his mouth tightly as he resisted the urge to scream out with pleasure.

His orgasm was so powerful he didn't even notice Gerard jerking himself off until he felt the thickness of Gerard's come on his legs.

*****

"Gee." Frank panted, reaching down to help Gerard up. "You should have let me help."

"Nah." Gerard grinned at him, pulling him close as the two shared a kiss. "That was all for you."

"Well, next time it will be all about you, then." Frank insisted as the two rinsed off. 

"I like the sound of that." Gerard grinned, grabbing for the shampoo bottle. "Do you think your parents heard us?"

"No, definitely not." Frank assured, sighing as Gerard started to massage the soap into his hair. "The bathroom fan is pretty loud, and they've been listening to nature sounds to help them fall asleep."

"Oh, good." Gerard let out a quiet sigh, panicking at the thought of them being too loud...again.

"No need to worry." Frank smiled up at him, now washing his hair as well. "Let's hurry up with this and go to bed."

Gerard let out a quiet laugh and kissed Frank, then the two quickly finished up in the shower, and eventually snuggled up with each other in Frank's bed.

Things were getting better.


End file.
